


Guy & Meg: Escape to a Dream

by AmethystStarr



Series: Guy & Meg: Robin HoodBBC Fics and Drabbles [1]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantastical Creatures, Fantasy, Magic, Medieval Life, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 232,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place just after Robin and the gang interrupt Guy and Meg's execution. Both Guy and Meg have already fallen for each other, and now Guy has to put aside his pride and beg for Robin's help in order to save the woman he loves. </p><p>This was originally written as an RP with a friend of mine, but our wishes for the Guy/Meg relationship kind of took us down a really different and fun road. As we post, you'll be able to see just how "far" we went with it! Expect shenanigans and a little touch of fantasy further down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Meg remembered was excrutiating pain as the end of a spear was thrust into her stomach, Guy had picked her up and carried her through the woods and now they sat against a tree. Meg's eyes fluttered open as Guy ran a finger across her cheek.

"Guy?" Meg's voice was small and hoarse.

"I'm here, shh, lie still" he whispered, pushing the hair back from her damp forehead. Meg shivered suddenly and gasped through her teeth with a hiss. "Here," he shifted, and let her rest against his body, "Better?"

"Ah, yes much...I Love You...there I said it. I had to before I burst..." Meg said, her eyes closed as she leaned against him.

"I Love You Too, Meg dear," Guy replied, surprised by his own readiness to say the words. Meg smiled up with a stupid happy grin,

"Tell me more you handsome devil."

"Well...There once was this incredibly handsome lord of Locksley...then Robin Hood came back from the holy land, and ruined my life," he said with a frown. Meg opened her eyes and looked up at him,

"My darling, he saved our lives, you should be more grateful!" she admonished, resting a hand against his cheek.

"He owes me that much, the bastard," Guy spat with a scowl. Meg ran her finger along his cheekbone,

"But, my dear, he's the only hope we have of surviving out here!"  
Meg closed her eyes again, turning her face slightly to rest her cheek against his shoulder. 

"You're siding with him, are you?" Guy said narrowing his eyes at her. She sighed and opened her eyes again,

"I'm siding with life, Guy. I have every faith in you, I do, but I really think he may be our best ally!" Guy thought for a long time and was silent until Meg spoke again. "Kiss me, I want to kiss your lips before..."

"Meg..."

"Please..." she whimpered. The corners of Guy's lips turned up and he dropped a gentle, soft kiss, just a brush of her lips, really. He sighed heavily, 

"What have you done to me, Meg?

"I've done nothing, Guy, only loved you more than anyone should in such a short time," Meg smiled tenderly as she said it, twisting a lock of his hair around her finger. He smirked at her and stroked her cheek tenderly,

"Loved me more than I ever deserved..." "Not at all! Everyone deserves love, some more than others. You, well you deserve it more than so many I've known!" Meg's silver eyes sparkled up at Guy and he couldn't help but smile a little as he chuffed,

"I think you're mad," he leaned down, "But I love it." Meg almost giggled as she nuzzled his nose,

"Madly in love..." Guy chuckled softly and blushed,

"Whoever would have thought prison would be the best thing to happen to me?" Meg's face lit up and she grinned at him with a toss of her curls,

"Agreed. I am the best thing to happen to you..." she said and smirked a little. Guy made a strange sound, almost like laughter, but a laughter that was broken. Meg laughed hysterically at the sound that came from him, but with a grimace as she held her stomach. "What?" Guy asked with a frown.

"Oh nothing, you adorable mess!" She ran her finger down his nose then poked him in the stomach. She let her head fall against his shoulder with a sighs. "Guy, what are we going to do? I can never go back home now..." Guy thought for a moment, rubbing his belly where she'd poked him. " I don't know..." he finally said with a sigh, "I may still have family in France that I could beg for patronage." Meg made a face at the suggestion, "But France is so far away!...and those people are so stuck up! Can't we just stay here. I'm healing fine now...sort of" Guy quirked a brow at her.

"Here? Where pray tell, shall we stay? In the woods with Hood? Sure, let me go ask him if we can move in. Maybe he'll cook us breakfast..." he chuffed again sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Meg rolled her eyes in turn, "It doesn't have to be here here...just...England. We could go to the north, farther to where my people are from...though I'm sure the family I do have there will have heard all about this by now...I don't know...I just don't know!" She flailed a bit, sending searing pain back through her middle, then whispered "...Oww..." Guy shushed her and laid a gentle hand on her stomach, his brow creased with worry,

"Well we aren't going anywhere until you are healed...that monk Hood has in his company-he's a healer. I could for his help..." he thought aloud. Meg nodded, still in pain, but placed a gentle hand on his, smiling, her eyes still closed.

"Just don't go yet...stay...please..." Guy shifted a little, wrapping one arm around her.

"Whatever you want, Meg. You have only to ask, dearest." Meg's eyes fluttered open, surprised by his comment,

"Really?!" Her voice is soft, almost a whisper as the warmth of his body next to hers filled her with that wonderful feeling of being safe and loved. "Do you really mean that, Guy?" He nodded and smiled faintly, "Aye. If I ruled the world, I would give it to you, just to see you smile." Meg gazed at him with soft sparkling eyes,

"So if I were to ask you if you'd consider marrying me, you'd say yes...that is if I were to ever ask...ever..." Guy smirked and arched a brow.

"You assume I would give you the chance to ask..."

"Guy, don't joke...I'm serious. There's still a chance that I may die and I want to tell you how much I long to spend the rest of my life with you while I still have breath left to do it..." She cringed in pain again as she rolled to her side to look him in the eye. His face fell, as his steel blue eyes misted over,

"Please...Do not speak of such things..." He cupped her cheek, voice soft and kind. "Yes. I would marry you right now if we had a minister. You are the only person to ever see the real me...To see the man behind the monster. And that man wants to spend the rest of his life with you." Meg's eyes also misted over,

"Oh Guy!" Her voice broke with emotion as tears streamed down her cheeks. She clutched at his shirt as she couldn't hold back the tears. "You have no idea how long I've waited to finally hear those words from a man I could truly love. Despite what she may have done to both of us, I owe Isabella a debt of gratitude. If she hadn't saved me from that forced marriage, I would never have known you, my love..." the tears flowed freely and she was unable to speak as she clung to. Guy smiled softly, tenderly stroking her hair, allowing her to cry as he kissed her head. They were silent for awhile before her spoke again

"...Meg...? Do you have any family that would attend our wedding?" 

"Wedding..." she smiled at the word as she repeated it, "...sadly, no...though perhaps my parents would be happy that I'm marrying so soon after they tried to marry me off themselves." Guy sighed,

"I have no one...Not even friends who would celebrate my happiness," he laughed cynically, "everyone but you wants to see me dead."

"Guy, I know you loathe the idea, but you yourself mentioned it before that perhaps we should entreat aid from Hood and his friends, they did save our lives," she sighed. Guy turned slowly towards her, an incredulous expression on his face,

"You truly think Hood would wish me well in marriage after I murdered his wife?" Meg thought for a moment,

"...Well, from what I've heard of him, he seems to be the forgiving kind, though it might take him awhile to understand. But if he can see that wonderful part of you that I see and that I love, I believe he can be happy for you-for us!" Guy laughed cynically again, shaking his head. He lean forward, balancing his elbows on his knees,

"He will never see me as anything but a monster. He has always been that way-even as a child." It was getting hard for Meg to speak,

"Guy, I'm so sorry you feel that way, but people do change. Just look at yourself, you've changed already, haven't you?...and you are NOT a monster. Everyone has made mistakes, but we can overcome them. It's how you live in the aftermath that defines you, not in the mistake itself..." she said, her voice trailing.

"...Aye...What if...you speak with him, I am afraid that he would shut me down before I had the chance to plead my case." He still had not glanced back at her to notice her change in appearance.

"I would love to, my darling...but first, I think we need his help as soon as possible..." Guy turned to see her face had grown pale and she was shaking and she could barely raise her hand to his chest to clutch at his shirt. Guy's knit his brow in worry,

"...Meg? Meg! What is happening? I thought you were healing!" Meg's voice was hardly above a whisper,

"I thought I was...I don't know...I'm so weak...Guy!..." He deftly scooped her up in his arms and rushed off to find Hood and Tuck. Meg could barely cling to him as he ran, her strength was fading fast.

"Hang on, Meg. Stay with me! Please...don't leave me!" It felt like he'd run on and on forever and he stumbled once as they reached the part of the woods Hood was known to patrol. Even in her weakened state, Meg could tell Guy was beginning to tire,

"...Guy, you should rest..." she rasped out. He shook his head, panting hard, jaw set with determination,

"No. I'll not rest until you are safe," he said, but she didn't hear him as her eyes closed and the stars above faded to black as she lost consciousness. He felt her grow heavier in his arms, and he double his pace, calling for the outlaw as he ran.

"Oi, Robin's gonna freak when he sees you, Gisborne!" Alan-a-Dale stood leaning against a tree behind Gisborne. "What do you want with him anyway? You're a wanted man!" Guy whirled, a wild, fearful look in his eyes, his dark hair plastered with sweat to his face.

"You...Dale is it? Please-is the friar still with your company?" Guy look down at the beautiful, pale face in my arms, "Please...Meg needs help.

"Yeah, sure! Nice try Gisborne, you probably killed her yourself. Sorry but we won't be falling for that bit again," Alan said, turning to go. Guy stood there helpless, deserving every harsh word thrown in his face.

"Think what you will. Do what you want to me. Just please help her. She is innocent of any wrongs I have committed." Alan studied his face. Gisborne was one to lie and cheat to get whatever he wanted, but he seemed genuinely concerned, much as he might have been for Marian, despite the fact that he had been the one to kill her in the end. He twisted his face as he considered whether or not he should bring him into the hideout.

"...Follow me." Without a word, Guy followed Alan, silent, clutching his only love to his chest to shield her from the branches and vines that slapped his own face.

"Oi, mates, we've got a visitor for Tuck!" Alan plopped down on a stool as the others begin to draw their weapons. "Easy now fellas, he's got an injured girl with him..." None of them heed his words.

Meg's eyes fluttered, hearing voices in the mist that was fogging her brain. She tried to speak, to call out for Guy, but nothing came from her lips which were dry and parched, moving to unheard words. Guy braced myself for what was to come, and swallowed thickly.

"Meg is hurt. She was stabbed by a guard while we were escaping. I cannot help her. Please..." He avoided eye contact with Hood, "...she needs you.” Robin stood, hand on the hilt of his sword, staring Gisborne down. Guy could feel the heat and hatred in Hood's eyes...But there was something else there too...Compassion?

"Lay her down, Gisborne. Tuck do whatever you can..." Robin barked, still staring, never once wavering in his gaze. Guy set Meg down on the mat indicated, reluctant to let go of her, but desperate to save her. Robin walked towards him, then shoved him back and pinned him against a tree. Guy didn't fight back. He knew he was utterly defeated should anything happen to Meg.

"Try something...Sneeze the wrong way and I will kill you," Robin glared at him from the other side of the blade of his sword. Guy nodded helplessly, and slid to the ground, allowing Hood's friends to tie him up.

"Robin, a little compassion will go along way," Tuck admonished as he bent over Meg. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead, checked her pulse at her wrist, then looked to her injury. "Much, come here..."

"If only Djaq were here too..." Alan tried to see what Tuck was doing to the young woman lying on the mat. Tuck raised an eyebrow, but continued on examining her injuries after giving Much a list of herbs to find.

"Am I supposed to find these on my own?" he said with an incredulous look on his face.  
Robin leveled his gaze at Guy a moment, then turned,

"C'mon Much. I'll help. Alan, John, watch that man like a hawk, he cannot be trusted."  
Much grabbed a lit torch and huffed out of the camp, muttering to himself. Meg stirred in that moment as Tuck probed her wound. She gasped for air and in her stupor tried to rend herself from his touch, not understanding that he was trying to help. She tried to call for Guy, but the words would not come out. 

'Oh where is he, I need him. Help me, Guy!' she cried out in her mind. Tuck muttered to himself, prayers, incantations, supplications, anything that might help as he cleaned the wound. It was deep, but this young woman seemed like she was a fighter. The only thing that concerned him was the loss of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hood decides it might be better to work with Gisbourne, for the sake of Meg, if for nothing else, but can he forgive him?

Much and Robin searched every thicket they knew. 

"Robin, do you have any idea why Gisborne would ask us for help after what he did to Marian?" Much asked as he probed the underbrush, sweeping it from side to side to find the herbs and roots Tuck requested, knowing that time was of the essence. Robin kneeled to pluck an herb from the thicket,

"Here, Much. This is what we need." Robin stood back up and scowled, “Gisbourne...I hate even saying that name...No, I don't know why he would have the gall to ask us for help after stealing my reason for life from me. He only ever cared for himself. He must have something to gain from this...Except…” he kicked over a rotting log, “That's not the Gisbourne I know,” he motioned back toward camp. “I don't know who the bloody hell that is back there, and that scares me more.” Much took what looked like a weed from his friend and placed it in the basket he’d brought with them.

“Agreed," Much took from his friend what looked like a weed and put it in basket he had brought with them, "it scares me too...only..." A scream pierced the darkness and Much nearly jumped out of his skin. "Dear God, what was that?!" Robin whirled around towards the camp,

"That was a woman's cry! C'mon Much we have to get back," he called over his shoulder as he ran off, not waiting for his friend. Much tried to scramble after his master as he dropped the torch, leaving himself to find his way only by moonlight and the sound of his master's running feet somewhere in front of him.  
__________________________________________________________

Tuck took a needle from the pouch at his belt, threaded it with a thin leatherette cord, and readied to sew up the tissue laid open by whatever had stabbed the poor young woman. The wound was too big to have been a sword, yet too precise to have been any sort of hacking weapon. He was astounded that she'd lasted this long, nearly two days since the incident happened. 

Searing hot pain shot through her body and she screamed. There was nothing else she could do, too weak to move. 'Oh where is Guy! Oh God, the pain. I'm going to die and never have properly kissed the man I love...this was sort of cruel joke the fates are playing on me for loving such a man as Gisbourne in so short an amount of time!'

Guy watched helplessly, bound and gagged, not even able to whisper reassuring words to the woman who had changed his life-changed HIM-and hot tears spilled down his face. Meg's pitioues cries broke his heart, and for the first time, he felt the terrible heartache that must had haunted Hood every waking moment since... 

"Death take me, I cannot bear any more. Oh God, please spare my darling Guy from seeing me go like this, please. No more, no more!'...then all was dark again and she could feel nothing. 

Tuck had been startled by Meg's scream, but continued on his work. 'At least we know she's still alive,' he thought to himself, 'I wish those boys would hurry up with those herbs.' "John, the purple root just there," he pointed, "make some tea from it, strong tea, it may need something stronger in it to help her fight the pain." Allan nodded at John as the big man moved to do as ordered. Allan never let his eyes move from Gisbourne. He could see the pain in the man's eyes as the tears left trails on his grimy cheeks and soaked the gag tied round his mouth. Maybe he really cared for this woman. Allan remembered the way Guy had looked at Marian, and recognized that same look in his eyes yet again, only this time there's something more; he'd never seen Gisbourne cry like this over anyone, let alone cry at all. He placed a hand on his shoulder, kneeling next to him, 

"Tuck will save her if he can."

Guy screwed his eyes shut tightly. He hadn't talked to God in years, but in that moment, he begged him to take his life instead... 'Even if I must burn for eternity.' His arms had gone numb tied up in the air to the tree, but he didn't care. In vain he willed all pain and suffering from Meg onto himself. Just then Robin came crashing back,

"We heard a scream, is everyone alright?" He glanced over at Gisbourne, and Guy saw a sudden shift in his countenance-dammit, he could see his loss reflected in Hood's eyes. Hood knelt beside the friar, "Tuck, is she...?"

"Sleeping. She's alive, but barely," Tucks took the cup of tea from John and placed a few of the herbs Much handed him into the cup and stirred it with his finger, then pressed it to the Meg's lips. "She needs rest now, bring some blankets will you." The rest of the herbs he crushed into a little of the tea and made a paste to spread on the wound. Much grabbed some blankets from the bunks and placed them next to Tuck for his use then went to sit by the fire. He studies the girl's face. Even as pale as it was in the firelight, she was pretty, he thinks. He wondered how she could have ever gotten involved with Guy of Gisbourne and just how she had been injured in the first place. 

"Robin, can I talk to you?" Allan asked, moving to his friend and placing a hand on his arm. Hood glanced at Gisbourne, but he don't look back. Guy's eyes were open, but he could see nothing. He had given up; if Meg died... 'So do I' 

"Sure, Allan," Hood followed the man a few paces away from the rest, "what is it?"

"Look, I ain't being funny, but I think Gisbourne may have actually changed. Somethin' seems different about him," Allan rubbed his chin contemplatively, "I hate to bring it up, but remember the day Marian died....I'm seeing everything you felt in his eyes....maybe we should hear him out, for the girls sake, at least I think it's time we got an explanation from the Sheriff's former man." Robin chuffed, shaking his head. He groaned as he rubbed his face,

"I agree." He finally said. Tuck rose turning to face Gisbourne after covering the woman with blankets. When the man of the cloth looked at him, Guy was loathe to meet his eye. He had tried to offer comfort before, and Gisbourne had rejected his help. Something about the friar terrified Guy, but, oddly, not as much as it did before he had met Meg. Guy could feel Tuck's dark eyes boring into his soul, and he finally peeked up through his greasy, tousled hair.

"I think it's high time you told us everything." Allan said rejoining the group. Tuck put his fists on his hips.

"Well, we're waiting..." he added when Gisbourne made no move to even look at the rest of them, let alone say anything.

"Yeah, let's have it, Gisbourne!" Much chimed in. Allan punched him in the arm for nearly shouting his rejoinder. Hood ripped the gag from his mouth, and Guy wondered if he meant to take teeth with it. Gisbourne coughed and swallowed thickly, grateful for the foul tasting thing's disappearance, 

"What does it matter? You won't believe anything I say anyway," As he tried to speak, he realized his voice was quiet and bashful, like a child awaiting their punishment for stealing a pastry before supper. It sickened him. Tuck lowered his hands and stooped to Gisbourne's level. 

"We will listen just the same," he answered, glancing at the others to emphasize his point. Much was about to say something, but Alan elbowed him in the ribs, almost too painfully, knocking the wind and words right out of him. They all wait. Guy couldn't help but scoff at first, but keeping quiet wouldn't change anything. He sighed heavily and lowered his eyes. 

"Isabella had us both imprisoned... We were set for execution," He glanced at sweet Meg, "she helped me escape.... Saved my life by taking the pike meant for me." He swallowed hard at the vivid memory. "My life isn't worth hers-" 

"Aye you're right about that!" Hood said cutting him off. Gisborne makes no sound to object and Robin listens to his men murmurring their own agreement, as he looks hard at Guy. Somehow he managed to hold Hoods gaze, praying he could see the change in him. 'Although it would be poetic justice to die now that I want to turn my life around,' Guy thinks.

"Alright. Tell me, Gisborne - and don't lie to me - do you love her?" Robin finally asks. Without a moment's hesitation, Guy swallows and nods, 

"With all of what heart I have left!" he said. Hood hung his head for a moment, obviously conflicted. He frowned, scowled, grimaced, and grunted a scoff. 

"And why should I give YOU a chance at love when you took mine away?" he finally bit out caustically. It would have hurt less had he struck Guy instead. Guy's heart raced, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. It was time to finally apologize. 

"I am sorry... God knows I cannot forgive myself for what I did. I know it won't bring her back, but dammit, Robin, I am sorry." Everyone was stunned by the words Gisbourne had just spoken. 

"And whut cood yoo poosibly knoo aboot loove?! I highly doot yoo of all peeple even knoo whut the woird mehns..." John said with a toss of his head, folding his arms and turning from Gisbourne to the fire. Seeing the look on the man's face, the big man could tell something HAD changed, he just wasn't in the least sure he could be trusted, still. 'Far too many sins against him already', John thought.

Meg could hear voices, distant, almost echoes. Was she dead? Was this what death was, a black mist swirling around you, floating in empty space, hearing the voices of those you knew floating in the distance calling to you like a distant memory, unreachable for your immovable state.

Robin stared hard, his face void of emotion. Guy sighed, embarrassed that his voice was all but pleading, but he no longer cared. 

"Look - I had a long time to reflect on my transgressions. Do I deserve happiness? No. I don't. I deserve to die. But for God's sake, don't hold my sins against Meg!" Tuck had thought long and hard, listening to what everyone had to say, and finally he made his own decision. 

"It's late, everyone is tired, perhaps we let us all sleep on the matter and discuss it again in the morning," he said rising and turning to check on Meg. 

"But..." Much started, but Allan cut him off,

"I agree, I think we could all use some rest." Allan grabbed Much and manhandled him to his bunk despite his protestations. Tuck moved to Gisbourne, and began to loosen the bindings as Hood walked away from the camp, to be alone with his thoughts. Guy had thought apologizing would make him sick, but surprisingly, he feel lighter. As though a great weight as been lifted off his shoulders. If not for his worry over Meg, Guy might have actually taken to laughter. Suddenly, his hands dropped into his lap, and as the blood rushed back into his limbs, it burned and prickled maddeningly, and he watched the monk incredulously. 

"What... Are you doing?" Guy asked.

"Do not make me regret this," the friar said, narrowing his eyes at him, "But mark me well, Gisbourne, make even the slightest mistake and I will cut you to within an inch of your life. It is my belief that if the young lady is to wake in the middle of the night, it would be better that she see a familiar face close at hand, than to flail at the sight of strangers while she is still in so delicate a situation...It is also my belief that you are sincere in what you have said. The others may come to the same conclusion if you give them time." He took another cup of tea and handed it to Gisbourne, motioning to a pillow next to Meg's mat. "I shall stay up with you in case she needs anything." Guy took the tea, grateful for it's soothing warmth. Tuck's eyes were intense but kind, and Gisbourne nodded before crawling to the pillow next to Meg. The tea in one hand, he lays his other over Meg's hand and laced their fingers together. Guy wouldn't run. He wouldn't leave her. Besides.... There was nowhere else to go. 

"....Thank you." Guy whispers. Tuck nodded and moved to a stool by the fire, across from Gisbourne and Meg. He noted how gentle and tender the former Sheriff's man was with her, lacing his fingers with hers, caressing her face with his eyes. Tuck had seen that kind of thing between two people desperately in love and began to realize Gisbourne actually has changed. He'd seen the man Guy was before Meg, just after he'd killed Marian, and that man could not be the same as the man who sat before him now. The others had gone to bed, and Tuck and Guy remained the only ones awake in the camp. Robin stayed out all night, sitting under the tree where he had burried Marian's ring, praying for guidance and the ability to forgive someone he'd hated all his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Robin Hood learn to forgive some he's hated all his life, can they work together against what's to come? And will Guy and Meg get the future they deserve?

A few hours before dawn, Guy's eyes suddenly grew heavy, and he didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he fell over. He caught himself before his head hit the ground, checking to be sure he didn't upset Meg, then picked leafy debris off his sweat-drenched tunic.

"M'sorry I smell so bad..." he mumbled to whomever was within earshot or smell-range. Tuck almost laughed, 

"It's the stench of desperation. We've all worn it a time or two. A dip in the river will help tomorrow. I'll even go with you while Robin and John watch over your lady. By the way, what is her name?" Guy smiled fondly and lightly brushed unruly curls from her face, 

"...Meg," he replied, fairly whispering her name in complete love and reverence. Tuck noted Gisbourne's tenderness.

"A pretty name for such a lovely girl. She must mean a lot to you for you to risk everything to get her here. I commend you on your bravery....and on your willingness for self-sacrifice. It shows your true character-" Just then there was a stir in the woods and Tuck jumped straight to his feet, hand on hilt, "Robin?" he called, but there was no answer, and his eyes searched the heavy darkness that hung just outside the circle of firelight. Guy knelt on one knee, ready to defend Meg with his life if need be. He had no weapon and no strength, but he needed neither for her love empowers him. 

"What is it?" Guy asked, voice low.

"Someones...out there. Hiding." Tuck answered, ever ready to spring into action should the need arise.

____________________________________________________

From his hiding place in the woods, a hooded figure watched the camp of Hood's merry band. There were two there that he must speak with, tell them of their history together. But he would wait for a better time, this was not it.

____________________________________________________ 

Meg suddenly felt someone move beside her and she stirred, trying to open her eyes,

“Guy?” she whispered, barely able to form the words wither her dry lips, tongue, and throat. Guy almost fell as he spun around, attention fully on her now, 

“Meg! How is the pain? Are you alright? What do you need me to get you?” His furious words string together and she could barely understand him. Her eyes fluttered open to see the light of a campfire and a strange large man with dark skin standing not far over Guy's shoulder. 

“Where are we? I'm thirsty...” Guy scrambled to find something for her to drink. 

“Hood's camp. Brother Tuck has been tending to your wound. Here, drink this,” he said, holding a small tin cup of tea to her lips, cupping the back of her head to aid her. The tea, if that's what it was supposed to be, was bitter, but the liquid felt good on the back of her dry throat. Meg looked over Guy's shoulder to the large man behind him. 

“Brother Tuck? Thank you for being so kind to us. Please accept my apology for us bursting in on your hospitality.” She took Guy's hand and held it to her chest. She was still cold, but she didn't want to let go of him for any amount of time, still fearful that at any time she could lose him. 

“Think nothing of it. It's the least we could do after helping you to escape the executioner's axe, or so the other's have told me,” Tuck said, moving to stoop next Guy and Meg, yet still keeping an ear out for safety's sake. Guy shifted and crossed his legs so he could sit without letting go of Meg's hand, eyeing Tuck, and wondering where Hood had gotten off to. He hoped to God Hood hadn't gone to get Isabella's guards. No sooner had he thought the words, than Hood appeared from the shadows of the trees. His eyes are red-had he been crying? He walked over and knelt at Meg's head. Damn he knew how to make Gisbourne feel uneasy.

“How's the patient, Doc?” Robin asked.

“She seems to be doing better. But she needs rest, to not be moved, and an eye to be kept on her, but I think she'll recover.” He placed a hand on Guy's shoulder to reassure him, even though he spoke to Robin and more so to Meg. She squeezed Guy's hand, 

“I don't want to be an imposition on you all. I hate the fact that we could bring down Isabella and the Sheriff's wrath on you as well.” Guy kept his eyes on Meg, but he could feel Hood's on him. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 

“It's no imposition, milady. It seems we are all on the sheriff's bad side now...Finally something in common, ey Gisborne?” The hint of humor in his tone forced Guy's gaze to outlaw. He nearly gasped when he saw Hood was smiling. Guy searched his bloodshot eyes, but there was no trace of anger in them. 

“Aye... I suppose.... I'm an outlaw now too.” If she'd not been in pain, Meg might have laughed, but the effort to even speak was beginning to vex her to no end. If her mother could see her now, in the company of outlaws...she supposed that made her one now as well. Meg's backside was also beginning to go numb and she tried to shift her position, in spite of the pain it caused, her free hand reached for Guy. He grabbed her gently, helping her turn until she was comfortable again. Hood tapped him on the shoulder once she was settled. 

“I need to talk to you.” His tone left no room for argument, so with an apologetic glance at Meg, Guy got up and followed him away from camp. Her eyes pled with him not to leave her, but he rose and left his love to follow Hood anyway. All she could do was close her eyes and wait for him to return.

____________________________________________________ 

 

The hooded figure waiting in the trees spied Hood and Gisbourne leaving the camp and waited a few paces before following them. Now was the time to get the two of them alone so he could share his news with them. 

____________________________________________________ 

 

Normally Guy would've jumped on the opportunity to be alone with Hood, but he no longer cared to capture or kill him. Now, it was just awkward. He hear a loud crack, saw a flash, then suddenly found himself on the ground with Hood standing over him, tears in his eyes. Guy blinked hard and touched his bleeding lip. 

“That was for my broken heart,” he said, his voice strained, “NOW I can forgive you.” Robin reached his hand down to hoist Guy back to his feet, but Gisbourne faltered again, still reeling from the blow and the confusion of his words. 

“...Forgive me..... You.... Forgive me?” Guy stuttered. Robin rubbed his face,

“I spent a lot of time thinking...and hating you will only destroy me. If you can be man enough to apologize, then I can be man enough to accept and forgive,” he said. “Besides.... It's what Marian would've wanted.” Neither of them could meet the others eyes, but there was a connection between them that dawned in that moment of silence, as years of rivalry faded into the darkness that surrounded them. 

“You.... Pack a good punch...” Guy said after a few moments, rubbing his chin and busted lip.

“Your face can take a beating...” Hood almost smirked, “That's good to know.” 

What exactly was going on with these two, they were supposed to be brothers. Or were they? The man stepped from his hiding place, 

“Am I interrupting something?” Guy spun around, everything spinning faster than him, as he moved instinctively to protect Hood, who in turn, jumped in front of Guy with his sword drawn. 

“Who the bloody hell are you? You know you could get yourself killed in these woods sneaking up on people like that!” Robin said, staring the man down. The hooded man was standing, leaning against a tree, the moonlight casting strange shadows across him, 

“What?! You don't recognize me? Forgive me, I thought you would have recognized a relation...” Both Guy and Robin furrowed their brow in confusion. 

“I have no relations save my vile sister...” Guy said after a moment.

“And that's where you'd be wrong!” The man threw his arms wide, “Care to give your brother a hug, boys?” Guy stood up straight and tilted his head to the side, Hood shrugged back at him.

“It's dangerous to declare kinship with wanted men, Y'know.... What's your name?” The man took a deep breath and pulled back his hood,

“The names Archer. Look, I know it may be hard to believe, I had a hard time believing it myself, but we ARE brothers. Your father Malcolm Locksley, found me and told me everything before he died,” he motioned to Hood, “Long story short, he had an affair with your mother Gislaine of Gisbourne,” he motioned to Gisbourne, “and I was the result. Again, I know it's hard to believe, I don't like the fact that I didn't even get a say in all this as much as the next guy, but apparently the only thing we have is each other, and at the moment, I think we could all use that to our advantage!” Guy stood agape-Brother? With Hood?

“I think you punched me too hard, Hood. I heard that man say he was our brother.” 

“And you heard right, I swear!” Archer added. Robin stared, squinting at the man,

“How do I know I can trust what you say?” he asked finally. Archer took a step forward only to be met by the point of Hood's still extended sword at his neck. He grimaced and pushed it to the side, hands up in surrender, 

“Look, I don't like this any more than you two do, but I think we have bigger problems on our hands...I can't give you any proof other than what your father told me. How there was a fire, how he tried to save Gislaine, but he couldn't and ended up being almost burned alive himself...I already tried to convince Isabella, but she nearly killed me for saying such things and promised that if I ever showed back up in Locksley or Nottingham castle I'd be beheaded within seconds. But there's bigger things at stake than that. Someone else is about to destroy everything we know and love.” Guy scowled and narrowed his eyes at him,

“Go on...” he said, crossing his arms across him chest. 

“Isabella is planning on raising every village to the ground until someone gives you all up. And not only that, she's gathering-well conscripting men to send to Prince John, as some sort of love token, or some such nonsense. I just heard it from a man in the tavern a few hours ago. With your escape” he pointed to Gisbourne, “and your aid in their doing so,” he pointed to Hood, “we're all marked men. After what she said she'd do to me, I shudder to think what she might do to you and your friends.” Guy felt the blood drain from his face, and saw Hood pale as well. Robin lowered his sword, sheathing it.

“DAMN IT ALL!” he snarled to himself, kicking at the root of a tree. “What can WE do?!” he groaned and snorted in frustration. Guy stepped forward, 

“I'll turn myself in. Perhaps that will sate her vengeful desires,” Guy said flatly.

“And what good with that do? You'll be dead and the rest of us will still be out here trying to stay alive? That does none of us any good. We need to come up with a plan. Some way to distract her and take over the castle, maybe?! We may need it if John doesn't get his men on time,” Archer offered, scratching his cheek and contorting his face in thought. 

“I can be the bait,” Guy said again.

“Do you really want to die that badly?! I have a bad feeling that whatever poor bastard gets saddled with being the bait is not going to come back. No, there's got to be another way, one that doesn't' involve anyone losing a head...” Archer said, hands on hips. Robin was silent awhile, pondering. He rubbed his face roughly, 

“We'll have to sneak in. Take Isabella. Can we use her for leverage?” Archer scrunched up his face, 

“I think it's doable, she doesn't seem to have too many men, or fans at the moment. I even heard one man at the tavern say she was worse than the last Sheriff and the Prince put together...poor guys, they must have been really bad...” Guy cringed at the mention of both Vaisey and Prince John. 

“You don't want to know.”  
“So what skills do you have? Can you make weapons?” Robin asked.

“I can. There's one in particular that I think you'll love! I call it Byzantine fire, makes for some nice fireworks!” Archer grinned. 

“Fire?” Guy turned around, eyes wide, “You mean to destroy Nottingham?”

“No! Not destroy, per-sary...though some bits might get a little singed...but the people have nothing to fear.”

“It could work...But we have a lot of people to evacuate first.” Robin said. Guy looked back and forth between Hood and the one called Archer, shaking his head. 

“You two figure it out. I've more important matters to attend to,” he said, turning to go back to Meg, unable to concentrate on anything else with her still so ill. 

Meg heard a sound and opened her eyes to see her beloved coming back to her. She held out her hand to him, 

“You came back...” she breathed, her worry colouring her voice. Guy hit his knees hard and hugged her hand to his chest. He could feel a smile pull at his lips. 

“Aye. I came back.”

“I'm glad of it....I couldn't bear to be parted from you, Guy. All I could think about was you and how much I wouldn't get to say and do with you if I died. How much it would hurt you if...” Guy could feel hot tears burning behind his eyes and he hung his head before they had a chance to fall. 

“I don't care about me.... Only you. I want you well, and happy.”

“Oh Guy!..I'm only happy when you're with me,” she whispered, voice hoarse. With her free hand, she stroked his face and hair, shushing him, wanting to gather him to her and kiss him with all the ardent passion she felt for him. “You are so sweet to me...” Guy smiled wider, and his lip split again. He could taste the blood, but he kept smiling so she wouldn't fret. 

“I love you, Meg...Please just rest for now.”

“And I you, Guy...would you do something for me?” Just the sound of his voice could soothe her, she could rest without sleep as long as he was near. 

“Aye.... Anything.”

“Kiss me...please...” Shock is Guy's first reaction, but he soon recovered. He swiped the blood from his lip and leaned down slowly. It tingled when their lips brushed, and he inhaled her in deeply as he pressed harder against her mouth. The touch of his lips against hers was hot and strange and wonderful. Her hand clutched at his shirt as the fingers of her other hand intertwined in his hair. She wanted him so much, and the taste of his lips was unlike anything she'd ever known before. Guy was reluctant to pull away, but he worried he might smother her in her current state. Their lips made an musing "pop!" sound when they parted, and Guy couldn't stop smiling. 

“There.... All right?” Meg's heart was racing as he pulled away from her. She didn't want him to stop, but she could hardly breath. 

“Yes... It was wonderful...” Meg was crazy with emotions, but she only wanted him to hold her more. Her hand never left his shirt. “Hold me, Guy, please hold me,” she whimpered, “I don't want to let you go...ever.” Guy could feel his cheeks burning and he knew the others might be watching. But that was no matter. He lay down next to her and gathered her to his chest. 

“How's this? Are you comfortable?” he asked softly against her hair.

“Yes, most comfortable.” The feel of his arms around her, his smell, his warmth. She lost herself basking in the wonderful feeling that being held by him gave her. A strange sound gurgled up in Guy's throat and squeaked out before he could stop it. 'Good lord...Did I just giggle? Under what spell does this angel have me?' he thought. 

“What did Master Hood want, my love?” Guy tilted his head so her's was tucked under his chin,

“He wanted to punch me...So that he could forgive me.” he replied. A luagh caught in Meg's throat. She didn't want to laugh at him, but that was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard and said as much,

“Guy, are mocking me?” He smirked faintly and kissed her head, 

“No, love... He packs a mean wallop.” At that moment he chose not to burden her with the other discovery, the filial discovery, and sighed. “Hood said he forgives me for what I did.... I still don't know if I believe him... And I will probably have a black eye by dawn.” Meg snuggled closer to him, despite the pain that was finally beginning to ease. 

“Then I'll kiss it and make it better...I am glad you two have come to terms with the past.” Guy chuckled at the realization that she would be inside his chest if she could snuggle any closer. Little did she know she already was. 

“I wish I could kiss your wound to make it better... But I'm afraid I might plant foul humors in it if I tried.” Meg smiled at the thought. 

“I won't believe it for a minute....I also won't believe that what has happened to us thus far hasn't happened for a reason. Me being injured in much the same way Marian was, isn't so much poetic justice, but I believe it gave you a second chance. A chance to make things right. I have this strange feeling that we're meant to be here, right now, like this. Meant to do something with these men, to make the past right somehow...They say the night is always darkest just before the dawn...” 

“Shhh...” Guy's throat tightened and clicked as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to pour down. “Shh... Just rest.”

“I don't need rest when I'm with you, my love.” But to humour him, she rubbed her cheek against his well defined pectoral, twisting his shirt in her fingers. She could see the dying firelight playing on his features before she close her eyes and slept, wrapped in his warmth. 

From his bunk, Much watched the scene unfold. What he wouldn't give to have a woman look at him, talk to him that way. Tuck had also been studying the pair from his vantage point across the firepit. And as the first rays of morning are beginning to colour the sky with pinks and golds, he remembered the depressed man he first met and was surprised to see him like this. A man he thought cold and dead, actually had a heart and could conjure compassion and love even in the midst of hate and despair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg's getting better, but Robin and Guy have a surprise visitor and he brings with him troubling news and fuel to add to Guy's firey temper.

Hours later, Much was helping Tuck prepare breakfast. Meg woke to the smell of rabbit. Lying in Guy's arms was the most wonderful feeling she'd known. She smile as she gazed at his sleeping face. He was so calm and peaceful with the hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, that she hated to wake him. But she did so with a light kiss to the end of his aquiline nose, and a brush of his lips. Guy's eyes fluttered open as his heart raced. Was it a bad dream? No...not in the least. As he saw Meg's cherubic face before him, lips so close to his, he realized this was a wonderful reality. His heart wasn't racing with fear...It is dancing with joy. His lips pulled taut in a smile as he trailed his fingers through her chestnut curls. 

“Feeling better?” he asked. 

“Mmmhmm, much better,” she replied, dipping her chin and hiding her blush in his shirt. She smiled at his smile. He was so handsome when he smiled like that. “How did you sleep?” Guy looked around slowly. All of Hood's men were there, except Hood and Archer. He tried to keep the concern from his face. 

“Much better than I have in years, thanks to you,” he replied. Meg smiled again. How was it that he could make her blush so hard as she'd never blushed before, and with so few words. 

“I'm glad!” Tuck came over with two bowls of steaming stew, 

“Hungry?” he asked. Meg and Guy both nodded. “Let me check your bandage first,” Tuck handed the bowls over to Guy as he sat up, then moved the blanket to check the bandages. He reapplied some of the salve, then covered it back up again. 

“It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did the two days before. I can barely feel it now. I must be getting better!” Meg chirruped. Tuck grinned and nodded in assent. 

“You must be at that! It looks to be healing very nicely. I'll ask Kate if she can't find some other, less bloody clothes for you.” Guy nodded graciously and took a bite-Gadzooks, but this priest could cook! Not caring for formality, he eat like the starved man he was. Meg nearly laughed at how hungrily he ate, though she was not much better. Regardless of how dirty or gross he might have looked and felt, even when he was slurping up stew, he was a magnificent, majestic prince of a man. Once the bowl was empty, he glanced up. 

“Is there... Enough for more?” Tuck laughed heartily. Meg held her bowl up for more as well.

“Coming right up!” he said, grinning and taking the bowls. Much to the dismay of Much, Tuck filled them both back up and handed them back over to him. 

“Thet's the biggest appetite I've seen oon a wooman in a loong time,” John laughed, “Cairfool you doon't bust yoor stitches!” Guy nearly choked on a laugh, 'Good lord, what is happening to me?' He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and met the big man's eyes. 

“Isabella doesn't feed her prisoners well...And the monk here cooks better than anyone the sheriff ever employed.” A smile tugged at Guy's lips again, and he quickly shoved more food in his mouth to hide it. Tuck and John both caught the almost smile. 

“Friends call me Tuck. I'd be honoured if you would too,” he said. Much huffed, 

“So they're friends now?! Well I'll be a swine's ear. Never thought I'd heard that!” he said. 

“Doon't listen to hem, milady. He's joost jealous of Tuck's cooking and is taking it oot on whooever is neahest,” John spoke up. 

“Oi, where is Robin anyhow?” Allan added. 

“He probly got lost,” Much quipped sarcastically. 

“When have yoo ever knoon Robin Hood to get lost in his oown foorest, Much?!” John shook his head, giving him a sarcastic look. 

“Oh...right...Well, there's a first time for everything...” Much mumbled, trailing off. Guy's smile fell and he looked off to the forest where he'd left Hood with the other, so-called Locksley. A sudden sick feeling hit his gut-Was that guilt for leaving him with a stranger? The color drained from his face before he could figure out what to say. 

“You were with him, Gisborne. What did he say?” Allan inquired. Guy swallowed hard and set down the empty bowl, his eyes flicking back and forth between the others. 

“He...Said...He wanted to-uh...I don't think I should be the one to tell you all,” he started. 

“If it's soomthin' bad, then wee shoold knoo. Spill it!” John said, his eyes narrowing at the man. 

“Little John is right, if there is some kind of danger, we need to know,” Allan adds, leaning forward, elbows on knees. At the word 'danger' Guy's eyes flick back to the forest involuntarily. Much ran up and grabbed Gisborne's collar, 

“Spill it or so help me, I'll..I'll...” 

“You'll do absolutely nothing, Much. Now sit down,” Tuck finished for him, grabbing him and forcing him back down on a stool. There it was, the fearful heart racing; Guy used to have power to be able to laugh at men such as these, but now...he was less than they. Meg tried to reach for Guy, spilling the last of her stew, but the sharp sudden movement sent pain through her and she hissed a breath in sharply. Her sudden movement grabbed his attention and he automatically wrapped his arms around her to support her. 

“Meg - what's happened? What's wrong?!”

“I'm ok...I just moved too suddenly...” she tried to dispel her beloved's worry, but she'd never been one to be able to fake a smile through pain. “It's not as bad as it was. I'll be alright. Maybe you should go find Hood. Take them to where you left him last.” Guy's brow creased with concern, but he nodded. She was right. Hood should have been back by now, and even he was starting to worry. Guy help her lie back, tucked his pillow beneath her, then stood. 

“We should go look for Hood. Tuck, will you please watch over Meg?”

“I won't leave her side,” Tuck answered. 

“Much, yoo stay here with Tuck, Allan, let's goo.” Little John grabbed his staff, and moved to Gisborne. Guy had always been the tall one, and never had he met a man bigger than himself. 'That man terrifies me,' he thought.

“... This way.” Guy led them to the clearing where Hood had led me the previous night, his cheek aching more and more with each step. He was not there. 

_______________________________________

Archer followed his half brother to various vantage points in and around Nottingham, scouting every entrance and exit, trying to find a way to get in that wouldn't alarm any guards. The sun had only just come up, but there were guards at every turn. Probably searching for him and the other two escapees. Robin sighed, frustrated, 

“I've been in and out of that castle dozens of times. Problem is - they probably have all those areas under heavy guard now. I'm not so sure there IS another way in...” Archer hung his head, 

“I suppose we should go back then. Maybe your men might have other ideas....” After another little while of watching and wracking his brain, Robin nodded and led Archer back to their camp.

_______________________________________

Guy was beginning to panic. Why had he been foolish enough to leave Hood on his own with that Archer?! He probably killed the outlaw, and now Hood's men would kill him, and Meg would die without Guy to help her. Dammit this was all his fault! 

“Soo where exactly, wahs it thet yoo left him?” John said, putting a fist on one hip and leaning against his staff. 

“I don't see any sign of him here!” Much threw up his hands, “Maybe he killed him and buried the body, thinking that-”

“Much! For the love of peaches, shut up already! Besides, John told you to stay back at camp, now shut it, and let the adults speak,” Alan huffed, exasperated. Guy couldn't stand it anymore, and whirled on Much, grabbing his collar and shoving him against a tree before he even realized what he was doing. 

“Look you PATHETIC excuse for a servant-I didn't lay a hand on Hood even though he attacked me. I left him with Archer so they could plan an attack on-”

“Whoah whoah whoah!!! Calm it down you two!” Allan tried to pry the two apart. 

“What's this aboot an attack? An whoo is Archer?" John said, putting a giant hand on Much's shoulder, keeping him pinned against the tree as Allan pulled Gisborne off him. Guy shook Allan off, still glowering at Much. 

“He came upon us last night as we were talking. Says he is our brother. Well... Half brother. Isabella had him arrested but he escaped..... Said he heard her talking about destroying the villages in order to find us. Hood stayed behind with him to formulate an attack on the castle to stop her when I came back to check on Meg.” He swiped at his mouth as he tasted blood again. Damn that Hood and his fist. “That's all I know. I swear it.”

“We never had to worry about her coming after us before, why now?” Allan scratched his head, looking from John to Gisborne. 

“She's coming after us? What do we do? Where do we go?” Much was suddenly seized with a preoccupation of dying again. 

“Brother?” John repeated. Guy spat and nodded.

“Aye. Apparently so.” 

“I supoose we should go back to the camp and wait a bit loonger, then.” John decides. 

“But what if this Archer has killed him already, shouldn't we look for a body?” Much points out. 

“Who's looking for a body?” Kate asks, standing on a rock overlooking them. “And what's he doing here without bindings?” she added, pointing to Gisborne. Guy narrowed his eyes and chuffed. he couldn't stand that blonde. 

“Nice to see you too, poppet...” he smirked.

“Don't call me that!” Kate spat back. 

“Alright, that's enough, I think we've had enough fighting for one morning. John's right, we should go back to camp and wait for Robin to come back,” Allan interjected. 

“If he does come back...” Much mumbles under his breath. Guy couldn't help but smirk as they herded him past Kate. It might be worth putting up with the others just to make her life miserable in return. 

 

_______________________________________

 

Robin and Archer arrived back at camp to find only Tuck and Meg there.

“Where is everyone else then, ey?” Robin said, plopping down on a stool next to the fire. 

“You're back!? They've all gone to look for you.” Tuck rose from where he had been seated on a stool next to Meg. So this was Robin of Locksley. He didn't look much older than herself, how was it that he'd done so much, then. 

“Good Morning,” Meg said, turning her head to the two newcomers. Robin turned to Meg and smiled kindly,   
“Mornin'! How are you feeling today?” he asked. Archer moved to stand off to the side, not wanting to attract attention to himself. Though he did notice the pretty young thing lying on a mat by the fire. 

“Much better, thank you. Whatever Master Tuck here did, really helped. I feel stronger somehow. Did you not meet Guy and your company on your way back to camp? They left here only a short time ago,” she asked. Robin scooped himself some stew, blowing on the spoon before slurping it up. 

“No... We came about a different way. Best just wait here til they return, I say.” He looks back at Archer, “Well then, don't stand around in the shadows like an assassin. C'mon. Get some food, brother!” Archer nodded, taking off his bow, flagon, and quiver and sat as Tuck scooped up a second bowl and handed it to him. 

“Smells good, at any rate, don't mind if I do.” 

“Brother? I didn't know you had any brothers. Guy told me you were an only child, like me,” Meg said, sitting up a little more. Tuck had given her more of the tea, and after three cups of it, the taste has lessened and it had made her much stronger, though she would be much more so if Guy would return. She couldn't stand to be parted from him. How was it that a man she was loathe to meet had so suddenly altered her whole world and made her love him and long to be with him against her independent nature? She used to be a loner, always wanting to do for herself, but now she found herself wanting to do for him, longing to make him happy. She should be appalled at herself, but instead she was more than happy to feel the way she did about him. Robin chuckled and eyed Archer,

“Aye. I thought I was too. Apparently my father had other thoughts though...” What had Meg walked, or rather been carried into? A cesspool of sin and debauchery...but who was she to judge, 'Miss I'm-in-a-relationship-with-a-much-older-man and I wanna have his babies. Stop being a self-righteous prick and get over yourself' she thought. 

“Learn something new every day, don't we. I hope we haven't caused any kind of rift with your men, Master Hood. I know you and Guy have had a less than friendly relationship, if that's what you can call it. I'm glad that you've been able to forgive him though, and come to some kind of terms with   
your past,” Meg said. 

Archer watched them over the top of his bowl. This was entertaining. So not only was his oldest half-brother a real stuck-up bastard, but he had somehow won over this gorgeous young thing. He was beginning to wonder just what his dear old dad had gotten him into, momentarily forgetting about the imminent danger that loomed in their future. Robin arched a brow at Meg,

“So he told you...” he sighed and tossed the empty bowl down. “Do you know the whole story? Or just the bits that don't make him look so bad?” 

Guy leaned against a tree and folded his arms, giving Robin a hard look, 

“I told her everything. No sense keeping secrets when you're a dead man.”

“You're back!” Meg almost squealed with happiness. Blushing, she reigned in her fervor. “Seems we're not the only new guests anymore.” 

“Robin! You're back! I thought we'd lost you!” Much gushed as he clasped his master in a smothering hug. 

“I think I'm missing something here,” Kate said, leaning against a bunk. Guy couldn't help but smile at Meg's pink cheeks, and he plopped to the ground beside her. 

“Of course I came back...Where did you think I was going?” Robin's muffled protests went unheeded until Much had had his fill of hugging him. 

“Gah.... You smell awful!” Robin playfully shoved Much away, then stood with his hands on his hips. “Much, Alan, Kate, John.... This is Archer. Me 'n Gisborne's half brother. He'll be joining us and helping us defeat Isabella.” Guy glanced up, 

“So you figured it out then? You found a way in?” 

“No, not really, we thought the rest of you might have some ideas on how to do it,” Robin replied. Archer set his bowl down and scratched his head, 

We're kinda at a loss. Seems like every place we look there's a whole platoon of guards watching and waiting. They're searching everyone and everything. There's got to be a way in though, don't these old castles and such have secret tunnels or something?!” 

“Secret tunnels? Who have you been talking to, some mystic?” Allan scoffed. 

“Robin, tell us aboot this attack Gisboorne says is imminent,” John said, ignoring Allan's quip.  
Robin looked up from under his brow, 

“Isabella is gathering men to send to Prince John. She is also gathering men to raze the villages to the ground in an effort to lure us out and kill us. I think she may be more insane than the old sheriff,” he glanced at Guy apologetically, but he merely nodded in agreement. “We have to get to her before she can execute her plan. But every entrance I know of is blocked now...” Guy swallowed hard and spoke up, 

“I'll wager not every entrance..... I've lived in that castle most of my adult life. I bet I can get us in.” Meg was beginning to get restless, despite the fact she almost died a few hours ago, and she didn't much like the talk of battle. Her body was numb in places it shouldn't have been and she felt like she wanted to walk. Maybe she could get some time to herself with Guy. She leaned over and whispered to him, 

“I feel I want to go for a walk. Will you help me?” Guy frowned and whispered back, 

“Is that such a good idea?” 

“Friar, will you please tell this man, I'm fine and that I only want to go for a walk as my backside is beginning to go numb...” Meg looked to Tuck with a pleading expression. 

“I think that should be alright, as long as you don't over do it. You're colour has come back very nicely. Shall I accompany you?” Tuck answered rising and going over to them. The blonde woman and Much gave them a judging eye, but Meg couldn't have cared less what they thought.

“No!” she nearly shouted, “We'll be fine on our own. Believe me, we aren't going anywhere!”   
Guy had to stifle another awkward giggle and helped her to her feet. He loved Meg's spirit; She breathed new life into his cold, dead soul with every outburst. 

“We'll stay within sight. I promise.” Guy looked at Robin, “I'm just as hunted as you now, remember? As much as I hate it, I need you people.” Robin nods and waves us off, turning to Archer to discuss the plan further. Meg was relieved and happy that no one else protested their going, and she was oh so grateful to be with Guy, on their own, without the heavy burden of potential death or discovery weighing them down. She'd begun to grow stronger and every minute with him made her feel lighter and lighter. 

“I hope you need me too...” she whispered, giving him a wry look. Guy quirked a brow at her, fighting back a smirk. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of prying compliments out of him. She was feisty, but so was he. 

“I guess we'll just have to see about that...” Meg acted like she was hurt by his words, biting her lip to try to keep from laughing out loud. She pushed him away and took a few wavering steps further beyond, her back to him. 

“If that's the way you feel...I suppose you can just go back to the camp then, I'll be fine on my own,” 'Oh God, please don't let him take that the wrong way, oh please, please!' she prayed silently.  
Guy stopped, confused by her words. He didn't know her well enough yet to know if she was joking or not...he took the chance that she was, and followed, slipping his hands about her waist to steady her. 

“Fat chance. You wouldn't last two seconds without me.” he quipped against her hair.

“You think not?” She leaned her head back against his shoulder, stroking his hand on her stomach. She turned her face towards his. He couldn't hold back the smirk this time. 

“I KNOW not. You've a nose for trouble, milady.”

“Aye, that I do. But so do you, and trouble can be fun sometimes,” she smiled, nuzzling his cheek with her nose. Another burst of shy laughter bubbled up in his throat, and I couldn't stop it. 

“I'd rather avoid trouble now that I have something worth living for,” he replied. Surprised by his statement, Meg turned into his embrace, 

“Y-you mean that, Guy? Truly?”

“Mmhmm.” Without thinking she rose to her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. Could she really be what he found worth living for? Her arms went around his neck and she couldn't let go of him. Guy's breath hitched as that tingling sensation flew from his lips to my toes, setting his heart dancing again. She was no longer leaning on him for support. He suddenly realized she WANTED to touch him. She kissed him of her own free will. Is this what love was? Not having to coerce or bribe for affection? He'd never known any different. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Meg wanted him so very badly. But she'd never known a man or any touch of that kind and suddenly she felt awkward, but she didn't dare let go of him. She couldn't; she wouldn't. She want to shout his name to the heavens, to whisper it against his skin. His scruff was rough, but she liked how it felt against her skin. She let her lips gently entice him, as she saw stars on the backs of her eyelids. She wanted to know how his skin tasted, how his body could feel against hers. Her heart felt like those rays of the sun that were streaming down through the leaves and branches of the trees above and around them, warm and bright. Something about her drew him in, captured him, and he relished the feeling of being caught by her arms. Against his better judgement, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, giggling at the sudden spark that prickled so wonderfully between them. His hands slide around her back, and he pulled her flush, not caring who might be watching from the camp. Meg was intoxicated with him. She breathed in his scent, not caring if they were both filthy from trekking through the woods. He held her to him and she could barely breathe. She wanted him to possess her, body and soul. He tasted so sweet and warm. The fingers of one hand played with his hair and massaged the back of his neck as he kissed her while the other hand clutched his shirt tightly in a claw-like grip, not wanting to let him go. She wanted him to take her then and there, but she knew that it wasn't the best of ideas at the moment, besides, anyone could suddenly burst upon them as they were not that far from camp and it was broad daylight. But she put all thoughts except of she and him out of my mind. She wanted to know him more and more. Guy inhaled sharply and forced himself to pull back, allowing her to breathe. He couldn't peel his gaze from her eyes though. 

“Meg.... How.... Why are you so wonderful to me?” he breathed.

“I love you...I can scarcely believe that I could feel this way about a man,” she ran her fingers through his hair. “I used to hate men, as you know. Now...I don't. I can't if at least half of them are like you. You're only thought was for me when we were about to die, you carried me to safety and begged your sworn enemy to help me and for that I cannot help myself but love you. I could very well ask the same question of you, my love!” She smiled up at him simply because with him she was so happy, and she just could not help herself. Guy smiled broadly, and he could feel tears threatening to fall. 

“You saved me, Meg. You saved my life and my soul. You are an angel sent to redeem this broken man...I cannot help but love you. I would do anything for you, but to at least show my gratitude,” he answered, caressing her cheek with his knuckles.

“Then why don't you show it...!” she said wryly, twisting his hair around her finger. She broke away from him, despite how much she didn't want to, and led him further away from the camp towards the river, or at least the direction she thought was the river. “...I could use a wash...” Guy grabbed her hand, 

“Meg wait-we promised to stay in sight...I cannot break the first promise I made to them.”

“Very well then...they wouldn't refuse me a wash though, would they?...I suppose I can wait, if you will occupy me,” 'What is wrong with me, I've never been this coy in all my life,' Meg thought, 'Guy has turned me into something I never thought or wished to be, a real woman with real needs and real feelings. Hang it all, I like this feeling!' Guy could feel his cheeks burning as he realized what she was hinting at. Never before had he felt shy from a woman's advances...Of course never before had he cared what they had to think or say. 'Dammit, why does she call to me like a siren?' He raked his fingers through his hair and looked back to camp, torn between desire and what scrap of honor he might have left. 

“What of your injury?” he managed to squeak out.

“We can...work around it...” By God he was blushing! He was blushing and she was the one who did it to him. 'I love this man in all of his adorable awkwardness.' She must have been grinning like an idiot. He must have known his way around women, after all hadn't she heard that he'd fathered a child...but none of that mattered to her. He was no longer that man anymore and she wanted the man he was now, this man, the man right in front of her.

“.... Meg....” Guy could hear the pleading in his voice, and it made him cringe. “Please, Meg. I will not risk more harm to you. I care too much for you!” Damnit it all, now he was being far too careful! She couldn't help but sigh, 

“Very well...” She moved to within inches of his face again, “It doesn't have to be that then, at least not now. But I want your touch...I...”

“GISBORNE!!” Robin's voice carried to us and Guy swore in his mind. 

“We'd better head back, love. We can't risk their enmity right now...” Meg sighed, frustrated and a little perturbed at Hood for the interruption.

“Alright,” she conceded. She didn't want to, but she knew she must. She laced her fingers with his as they headed back to camp. Kate eyed the young woman with the flushed cheeks. 

“Tuck told me what happened, are you sure you didn't over-do it with the walk?” she said. Meg shook her head, 

“I'm fine, it felt good to get up and walk a bit. I feel so much better,” she replied, squeezing Guy's hand. He smiled at Meg and helped her to a stool. Robin came up behind Gisborne and whispered in his ear, causing him to stiffen and grit his teeth. Kate handed Meg a small bundle. 

“Here's some clothes for you, I can help you into them if you need me to. We can kick the men out for a bit if need be.” Meg was rather taken aback by her sudden kindness. 

“Thank you...Kate, is it....I would like to get out of these things...” 

“Alright boys, Shooh, the lot of ye...” Kate waves them off as she pulls a makeshift curtain across the little alcove. 

“Give the lady soome privacy now, shall we lads!” John adds, helping to herd them off. “Yoo too, Gisborne.” 

“There's a bowl of water there to wash with. Sorry but that's all we have for soap,” Kate pointed out the basin and bowl of rose petals as she pulled the curtain closed. “It's not the river, but it will do in a pinch...Here, let me help you with that, you don't want those stitches to come loose.” She helped Meg out of her surcoat and kirtle and laid them to the side. She was a little embarrassed by such attention, but she was glad to have help to get out of the lacings. “Don't be so shy, Duckie. I'm a girl too ya know....you're one of us now, so think of me as a sister...I never had a sister, well not a sister close to my age, anyway, only a brother...” she cooed to her, but as she said the last words, her eyes grew dark and she stopped talking for a few minutes. She'd brought Meg a fresh under tunic and she pulled it down over her head after helping clean around the wound again. The cool wet cloth refreshed Meg and she was happy to change into the leatherette breeches and jerkin much like Kate herself wore. 

“Thank you,” Meg said softly. Kate nodded, then took a step back to survey Meg with a quizzical brow. 

“So...Gisborne eh? What is the world do you see in him?” she said, smirking a little. 

“He's changed, Kate. He's a very different man from all the stories...something has changed him...I can't rightly say exactly what it is, but it must be love that makes me feel the way I do for him.” Meg answered as she opened the curtain back up. 

“OK, boys, you can come back now,” Kate called to the others. It was strange to not be wearing a dress. The breeches were rather form fitting and the corseted jerkin accentuated Meg's curves with their molted deep purples and greys. In fact the corset was helping to compress her wound and it felt so much better. Guy walked back towards Meg, still steaming that Hood would dare accuse him of taking advantage of Meg, but then she caught his eye. He couldn't help but stare as his eyes follow every curve of her from foot to head. A tiny gasp escaped his lips; if his heart was dancing before, it was shouting now. Robin elbowed Guy in the ribs and shot him a dirty look as if to warn him to keep his manners. Please. As if Hood would know anything about manners.   
The look on Guy's face when he saw her first made Meg almost blush again. She liked the way he looked at her. Even the other men were somewhat surprised when Kate and Meg exited the alcove. Though Robin's expression seemed a bit more perturbed. Meg did not like the look he was giving Guy. She walked to his side, and laced their fingers together. 

“Everything alright?” she asked. Guy nodded, 

“Aye. Seems Hood doesn't like the idea of me being alone with you though,” he grumbled.

“Then let me shock them for you, dear,” she whispered, then turned and pulled Guy's face to her 's and kissed him thoroughly in front of God and everybody. When she let him go, and turned back to the others, they were all staring at her in shock. “This man saved my life more than once. I love him and there's nothing you can do about that, so there.” Meg huffed to a stool, smirking proudly, then sat down with a thud, jarring her insides a little which caused her to wince. Guy was left standing alone, staring at nothing, lips parted and cheeks pink to his ears. 'Wow.... What a woman!' He exhaled slowly.  
Suddenly Meg couldn't help but laugh inwardly, grinning to myself and at Guy. 'I bet that got their attention.' But she couldn't dare meet anyone else's eye for fear of bursting out laughing. 

“Well, I guess that settles that, doesn't it! The lady has made her decision” Much said,raising his eyebrows and taking a seat next to Meg. “Anyone have any objections?” Meg smiled at Much, she liked this fellow, he lived in the moment and wasn't afraid to say what he thought or felt. It was refreshing. Guy closed his mouth, swallowed hard, and stood up straight again as he glanced around nervously. Robin was giving him a look halfway between amusement and disgust. 

“Well then.... I suppose the lady has spoken for herself, ey?” Robin said, shaking his head. Alan laughed, 

“Aye, that she has, and rather pointedly at that! 

“I like this girl, we should keep her around...and I suppose Gisborne too,” Much added. 

“Way to go brother,” Archer said, punching Guy in the arm. “Looks like there still a bit of romance in the family yet!” Archer eyed Meg, silently studying her. He liked her, but wasn't sure exactly why, yet...was he jealous of Guy? 

“This little lass, has soome spoonk in her yet. She'll take well to ower little band!” John laughed, clapping Robin on the back. Robin joined his friends laugh, but Guy didn't. He hiss at Archer, 

“Don't call me that. I am not your brother.” Meg looked at Guy with a disproving expression, but he must have been ignoring her; then she realized what Archer had just said. 

“Wait, he's your brother too? I'm confused...” 

“Don't be,” Archer muses, “Guy's mother had a thing with Robin's father and got me, thus the three of us are brothers. Simple as that,” Archer says with a wave of his hand as he leans against a tree. Everyone was now looking at Archer instead of Guy and he felt a little relieved, but still grabbed Archer about the collar and growled. 

“Don't you speak of my mother like a common whore. You don't deserve to be her son if you can't show respect, you pig!” Meg leapt up and grabbed Guy's arm. 

“Guy! Don't be that way!” she pleaded. Archer put up his hands in defeat. Meg's touch calmed the rage that had bubbled up in Guy, and he reluctantly released my grip on Archer's collar.

“Forgive me. I really didn't mean any disrespect. I was just simplifying it for her,” It was Meg's turn to turn on Archer, 

“If I need simplifying, I'll ask for it...And that was a bit crass of you to say it that way...after all she was your mother too, if what you've said is to be believed.” Shocked to be accosted on two sides, Archer gave up, 

“Then let me explain it...” 

“Please do!” Much said. 

“Shut up, Much!” John, Alan, and Kate all chimed together.

“Here's what my father told me before he died. I told this to Guy and Robin last night in the woods. Robin's father Malcolm was in love with Guy's mother Gislaine. They had an affair after her husband was declared dead...there was a fire and Gislaine died after she had already given me up. That's all that I know. Father died before he could tell me anymore. I really think he loved Gislaine very much...” His voice trailed as he looked down at the black rocks in the fire-less fire-pit.

“Soo you really are family now...” John said, thoughtfully, ruminating on the tale. “This really dooes change things, doosn't it.” 

“Mother was a beautiful woman.... Any man would be a fool not to love her,” Guy turned to John, his face weary and drawn. But it doesn't change anything.” Meg knew he must be hurt by news of his mother's unfaithfulness and she tried to console him. 

“Guy, give them a chance, like you gave me, like they gave us...Please,” she whispered the last word, holding onto his arm, searching his eyes for any spark that he would yield. Guy kept his eyes on the ground, trying in vain to keep the emotion out of his voice. 

“What choice do I have...”

“You always have a choice. WE all always have a choice. You can chose to fight or flee, to take or give, to hate...or love...” Now it was Meg's turn to keep the emotions at bay, when she thought of her love for him and his love for her, she lost all control of herself. “We need each other now. I need you...please give them a chance...if not for your own sake, for mine...” Her words hit their mark, and he sighed heavily, 

“...Alright. For you.” It was Robin's turn to pipe in, 

“C'mon guys - we've got to go check on the townsfolk. Gisborne...you and Meg stay here with Archer and Tuck. We'll return before day's end. DONT try anything funny!” he warned. 

“He won't! I promise you that, right Guy?” Meg said, trying to make him look at her. “Though I can't say anything for Archer or Tuck,” she smiled, despite the worry she had for Guy. He was so moody, and she just wanted to take him in her arms and kiss and caress all the hurt and darkness from him. As they left, John and Alan both gave Gisborne a wink, naughty lads. Guy glanced at Meg, unsure what to say at the moment. She drained him, that girl, and he both loved and lamented it. Meg could see something moving in him, but she didn't know what it is. When the others had gone, she took him by the hand and led him to one end of the camp, away from Tuck and Archer. She sat him down, and pulled a stool over to sit in front of him. 

“Guy, tell me what's wrong. Because something is wrong, I know it is, and I want to help you. Don't you dare shut me out,” she pleaded. She didn't realize it but her hands were gripping his knees tightly, her nails fairly digging into his skin. Her concern for him had even her gobsmacked. Guy hung his head, 

“M'sorry. I'm tired. I'm confused. For the first time in my life I have control over my own life-” he choked on a cynical laugh, “-and I don't know what to do!” He covered his face with his hands and groaned in frustration. 

“You should rest then, darling.,” Meg lean forward and kissed the top of his head, then his hands. “I'll be here if you want to talk later.” *She pet his hair, wanting to sooth him in any way she could. Her love for him put everything else out of her mind. Guy peeked up at her from behind the curtain of his hair and sighed, 

“I suppose you're right. Wake me if you need me.” He lay down where he sat, curling into myself, praying the demons wouldn't find me this time when his eyes close. Meg was torn. Did she leave him to sleep on his own, or did she lie down with him, hold him, comfort him. She looked over to where Tuck and Archer sat talking, they'd ceased paying the couple heed. Meg decided to stay with Guy. He was all she could think about anyway, so what was the use of fighting it. She sat down by his head, wanting to stroke his hair, rub his shoulders and back, but she needed to let him sleep. It was quiet and the birds were chirping. All she could think of was their future together and she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what it would be like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another injury, but forgiveness is slowly washing the pain of it away. Some lovely fluffy Guy/Meg bits in this one.

Guy bolted upright, feeling as though someone or something was strangling him. He flailed, panting and drenched in sweat, shouting one name, 

“MARIAN!!” Guy's cry woke Meg next to him, and she leaned over, trying to sooth him. 

“Shh. It was just a dream. Guy, it's alright.” Meg was a little hurt that he'd said her name, but she knew how what he had done haunted him. How could she be angry with him for that. “It's alright, you're alright, it was just a dream...” Tuck came over to check on us, Archer trailing at his heels. 

“Is everything alright?” Tuck looked concerned. 

“It was just a nightmare. He'll be alright,” Meg replied reassuringly. Though she was worried for her lover. She couldn't stand to see him hurting like this. When Archer and Tuck moved off again, Meg moved to sit next to Guy, holding his hand and wiping the sweat from his brow. Guy could no longer hold it in, and he broke down, sobbing in her lap like a child. Her heart was breaking for him, and all she could do was hold him and cry with him. “My darling, my poor darling. It's alright, let it out.” She rocked him, gently, petting him, holding him as best she could as his body heaved with every sob. This was worse than torture. How was she supposed to help him? She couldn't stand it! “What can I do? How can I make it better, My Love? Let me help you, please” she sobbed for him. Guy wept for a long time, surprised at how much he had bottled up inside. He was sure he would die of dehydration before the tears ceased. He was shivering, freezing...Why was he still sweating? All he could do was moan, 

“I...K-k-killed her...” 

“I know, darling. I know.” What was she supposed to say. How could she tell him it would be better when nothing neither he or she could say would change what had happened. “Shhh, it's alright.” Guy buried his face in her lap, horribly ashamed of himself for more reasons than one. 

“They won't s-stop...” he whimpered. Meg frowned, not understanding,

“What won't, My Love?” she asked, still holding him tightly to her. Guy glanced up and saw Archer and Tuck looking at him, 

“...The voices...” 'Was he mad? Voices? Oh God in heaven, help me, I don't know what to do!' Meg thought. 

“What voices, Guy. Tell me, so that I can dispel them!” she picked up his face and made him look her in the eye. He was sure his eyes were empty and dead, for that was how he felt right now. 

“The voices...of everyone I've killed. They're clawing at my mind. The guilt is eating me alive...”

“They are nothing but a figment of your imagination. They're not real and as such cannot hurt you.” Meg looked to Tuck, maybe the holyman could help her explain it to him. “Guy, listen to me, they're just dreams, it's not real!” Tuck came over, concerned by Meg's expression, 

““What is it my child?” he asked softly. Guy shook his head violently, still shaking from the effects of the nightmares. 

“They want my blood!”

“Oh no, Guy, NO!” Meg breathed, still trying to calm him. “He talks of the voices of the dead, the dead that he killed. He will not see reason. Please, help him, if you can, Friar,” she begged in hoarse tones, clutching at his sleeve with her hand. 

“Gisbourne, listen to me. The dead are dead, they cannot return.” He said, placing his hands on Guy's shoulders. “Whatever you are seeing, hearing. It is NOT real...You must confess your sins or they shall haunt you to the end of your days. I know, I have seen many a man rail as you do against the nightmares as they drag him down and down. You must fight it. Confess and forgive yourself, for the dead can offer no forgiveness, they are past that. They are gone and you are left. Think of Meg, you have her to help you now. She is here, now, she wants to help you,” Tuck urged, gripping his shoulders tightly. Meg was crying. She couldn't see anything for the tears. She had heard of men back from battle who couldn't live with themselves and how they did things to themselves and those they loved because of it. 'Oh God, please don't let that happen to him. I need him, I love him so very much' she prayed. Guy opened his eyes to the kind face of the monk. His voice was a quivering whisper, 

“Can you.... Hear my confession?” Tuck breathed a sigh of relief, 

“Of course, my son.” 

“I'll leave you two alone, then...” Meg said. She didn't want to leave Guy, but that was a private moment and she didn't want to intrude on it. 

Once alone, Guy let it all out. All the sins of his childhood, selling his own sister, and every sordid detail of his adult life. He wanted to vomit. Hearing it all put into words, he was sure there was no place for him in heaven at the end. Praise be Meg had left, he cringed and shuddered at the thought of her overhearing and cried all the harder. Tuck, ever the stalwart priest, listened to his confessions, then led him in the prayer of contrition. Guy was given a penance, then absolution of his sins. When Meg saw Tuck rise and motion to her, she returned to her beloved, wrapping him in her arms, holding him to her like she'd never let him go again. 

“There, My Love. All is well again.” Guy was limp, as though he had no strength left. He neither felt nor saw anything. He was empty. Void. Of everything...and the voices were gone. 

I...have to...I have to do something,” he said suddenly.

“What do you have to do, My Love?” Meg asked, gently stroking his hair. He struggled to his feet and looked down at her sadly. 

“I have to go to Locksley.” 

“I'll go with you....and don't you dare try to tell me no!” Meg replied, taking his hand. Guy shook his head, extracting his hand from hers, 

“I have to do this alone. I-I cannot guarantee...I will survive...but I have to beg their forgiveness and atone for my sins.” Meg's heart dropped to feet and she suddenly felt sick, 

“No, please, let me go with you...where you go I will follow. I can't lose you...I won't...” Tears filled her eyes and she felt numb. The first emotion to reenter Guy's heart was great love for the woman beofre him. He cupped her cheek tenderly and smiled with warmth. 

“You would accompany me to my shame and possible death? But you have done nothing to warrant such indignity,” he asked, disbelieving what his ears heard.

“I would gladly accompany you to the gates of hell if that is where your path took you,” Meg was crying now, unable to stop the tears. She clutched his hand and kissed it with great intensity, praying he wouldn't go without her. “I don't ever want to be parted from you, Guy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, become your wife, give you children...” She couldn't speak anymore, her heart was too full. Guy wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb, then turned to Tuck. 

“Do you think she is well enough to come? I can carry her if I need to...” 

“Come where? Where do you think you're going? I cannot allow you to leave, not when Robin asked me to look after you-” Tuck looked from Meg to Gisbourne, but Meg's face was fervently fixed to Guy's. He regarded them both with a knit brow.

“You said I need to seek public forgiveness. I need to go to Locksley where my reign of terror started..... What if you accompany me?” Tuck sighed, a slight smile on his face, realizing Gisborne was already on his way to making things right. 

“I will go with you-we will go with you.” Tuck turned to get his sword, “Archer, you will accompany us as well.” 

“Um, ok?! *Archer says, grabbing his bow, flagon, and quiver. “Where' we goin'?” Relieved to be allowed to go, Meg leaned her forehead against Guy's chest. She tried to muster all the strength she could, to be strong for him. Tuck grabbed a wine-skin and handed it to her. 

“Take this, it has the same herbal tea I gave you, mixed with a berry wine, it will give you strength if you need it...” Meg nodded and accepted it, putting the strap around her neck and shoulder. He had nothing to carry but Meg, so Guy laced his fingers with hers and let the friar lead the way. Guy was scared, he didn't know what he would say, or if he would even have the chance to say anything before he was grabbed by the people. But if there was any hope to redeem his soul, this was the path he must travel. 

They arrived just before dusk, when the villagers were gathering the animals into barns and closing their workshops. He could feel the daggers they threw with their eyes, but curious glances were mixed in with the hatred. He released Meg's hand and climbed up on the back of a wagon to get everyone's attention, 

“People of Locksley.... You all know me. Or at least of me. I have been a plague on you. I have wronged you and destroyed your lives far too long...I am here now to beg your forgiveness.”

“Friar, I'm scared that this will not end well for any of us,” Meg whispered to Tuck as the people being to gather around. Her heart was racing. What if someone told Isabella that they were there. What if these people suddenly wanted to string Gisborne up for his crimes against them. Some of the people's expressions worried her far more than all Isabella's soldiers put together. 

“...I know you all hate me.... I hate myself as well. Nothing I can ever do or say will make up for my wretched life. But I beg of you - good Christian folk - find it in your heart to forgive a sinner?” Guy pleaded with them. There were cries of 'Boo' and 'Liar' and one man twisted a heavy rope in his hands. Meg couldn't bear it any more. She jumped onto the wagon next to Guy, 

“Please, listen! Guy of Gisborne is a changed man. He saved my life instead of leaving me to die at the hands of the Sheriff's guards...” A tug at her middle momentarily caught Meg off guard, “He has truly repented. If you will not believe me, listen to Friar Tuck, you know and trust him, do you not?!” She should not have jumped on the wagon as she did, it strained her a little too much. She winced, trying not to let Guy see. But he and the people were distracted by a sound coming from the direction of the village. “Oh God, they've found us!” she breathed. Guy swore under his breath as he caught a glimpse of the standard riding their way. He helped Meg down from the wagon and pushed her into Tuck's arms. 

“Get her away. Whatever happens, see that she is safe.” Without waiting for a reply, Guy turned and walk towards the front of the crowd, firmly planting himself between the people and his sister's men. Meg grabbed for Guy, but Tuck was pulling her away. 

“No! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM! You can't make me leave him! GUY!” Meg's voice got louder and higher as she became more and more angry. If they were to die, then they would die together. “I WON'T LEAVE HIM!” Meg punched her way out of Tuck's reach, grabbing whatever weapon she could get her hands on, which was in that case a small log, and rushed to Guy's side. “Damn you, you stupid man. How many times do I have to tell you I won't leave you, no matter what you do!” The people behind them were frozen in fear, but she stood resolute, ready to die beside the man she loved. Guy gave her a hard look, but there was no time to argue...

“Well, what do we have here? We come to collect taxes and find a couple of outlaws instead!” Guy reached out and pushed Meg behind him as best he could. 

“I am Sir Guy of Gisborne, Lord of Locksley. I am willing to pay whatever is owed on behalf of these poor villagers,” he said. The guard sneered at him, and the hairs on the back of Guy's neck stood on end. 

“I know who you are, Sir Guy...” His name sounded like venom dripping from his mouth. “I also know that your lands and properties have been declared forfeit by the crown. You've got nothing to pay the taxes with.” Guy didn't know that, but he should've expected it. He grit his teeth, and for a moment he wished Hood was there. He would have another idea. Oh God, the way the other guard leered at her filled Meg with a sick feeling of dread. If only Guy hadn't had to be the bigger man at that point in time. She could see their future, together again on the chopping block, or hanging beside each other from the noose. She wanted to vomit, but was was far too scared to do so. Guy could feel Meg's fear behind me, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“What do they owe?” 

“More than your miserable life is worth.... Fourteen.” Guy sighed and pulled a pouch from inside his boot,   
“I've thirty gold coins. That's enough for the taxes, for your silence, and a little extra for the crown,”  
He walked up to the other guard and shoved the pouch up in his face. “Take it and leave these people alone.” He really had changed, and Meg's heart was light, yet still quivering with fear. And then she heard the cry of 

“Burn it to the ground and bring these two to the palace!” She nearly fainted. Without thinking, Guy knocked one guard to the ground and took his sword. He turned and screamed something to the people, but he didn't know what. As he whirled back to face the other, the guard's blade clipped his forehead, and Guy staggered backwards as blood clouded his vision. Meg rushed forward seeing Guy hit in the head, but she was grabbed from behind by one of the guards. He'd grabbed her right across her wound and she nearly screamed and passed out as he pulled her up onto his horse. She reached for Guy, but she didn't think he even realized what was happening. In the distance she could see Tuck and Archer arming the people and helping them to fight back, but for some reason none of the guards seemed to recognize them. She struggled to free herself, but the soldier's grip was like iron and all she could do was be bounced up and down as he rode for Nottingham.

“NO!!!!” Guy ran the guard through and mounted his free horse with a running leap, charging fast after Meg. He couldn't let them take her. If he did, she would never get out alive, of that he was certain. He drove his heels into the horse's flanks, spurring her faster. He couldn't reach the guard's steed, but with a silent prayer to the heavens, he flung his blade forward, driving it hard into the armored back of the guard. As he topples to the ground, Guy pulled up the pony and leapt off its back to run to Meg. 

She fell hard, but she couldn't really understand what was happening. Her head hurt, her wound hurt, everything hurt and everything was spinning. Where was Guy? Did he know where she was? She felt like she was beginning to sink into blackness, '...must...hold...on...can't...get...captured....again...' she told herself. Guy dropped to his knees beside her and scooped her up in his arms. 

“Meg..... Meg say something! Please!!”

“Guy?...” she croaked. Her head needed to stop spinning. She reached out with her hand and connect with his flesh, grasping at him. All she could manage was a groan, as the pain started to seize her again. 

“Shhh... I'm here, love. I've got you. I'm going to carry you back to Tuck now. Just hold on.” Guy wiped the blood from his eyes and hoisted her up, walking back in zigzag lines as his head kept growing lighter and fuzzier with every step. Tuck was trying to fend off the soldiers that were left who were trying to burn the fields. Several buildings were on fire already. Where were Gisbourne and Meg? He looked around trying to see if they were still alive. 

“God, please protect them...and me, for Robin will surely kill me if anything has happened to them,” he crossed himself. Meg's hand moved to her head, to where it hurt the worst. Was that her blood, or his? His every step seemed to be jarring her back awake. 

“Guy?!...How...did you...?!”

“TUCK!! Meg is hurt. I'll take care of the others.” Guy took his sword as he passed Meg to the priest, and rushed towards the soldiers trying to burn the fields as he shouted to the people to focus on putting out the building fires. He was a trained assassin, and although he was killing again, at least it was in defense of the innocent. He killed two with ease, but the third put up a harder fight, and by the time he was down, Guy had got a nasty hole in his right thigh. 

“Bloody hell...” Tuck took Meg, and she tried to keep hold of Guy's shirt, but was too weak. Her middle no longer hurt as much as it did before, it was her head that was still spinning and she couldn't focus on anything. Tuck touched her head and she moaned with pain. She must have hit it on the hard landing, or did the soldier hit her in the head, she couldn't remember. All she could think about was how much the spinning was making her want to vomit. She could hear Archer letting fly arrow after arrow and she wondered if they were hitting their mark.   
Guy stumbled to the bucket line and grabbed a pail to help put out the fires. Someone grabbed him and flung him aside with a curse. He didn't understand what he said for the ringing in his ears. He got up and grabbed another pail, ignoring the rude shouts and hateful words, and tried to make amends with his actions. 

“What's going on? I can barely see anything,” Meg said as her head continued to throb and her vision remained darkened and blurry. “Is Guy alright? Tuck-Friar, please tell me, is he...alive?!” Guy's legs gave out and he fell into an elderly woman as the last of the fires smoldered away. There were more angry shouts, and he tried to scramble back on his feet and help the woman up. A burly man grabbed his collar and he was suddenly on his face, eating dirt. 

“Please! Listen to me! I'm just trying to help!”

“Just a moment, I'll be right back, Meg” Tuck left me in the care of a woman. She couldn't see what Tuck was doing but she could hear people beginning to shout hateful words. Tuck rushed to Gisborne's side.   
“Heaven help me if I let them lynch you,” he said helping him up. “People of Locksley, listen to me. Sir Guy of Gisborne has come here to beg your forgiveness for his past sins and you call him names and spit on his apology. He tried to save you and you spit it back in his face! He paid your taxes for you and fought off the guards when they wanted to burn this place down! What more could you want?!” Guy kept his head down, watching the blood drip from his face into the dust at his feet. If the people wouldn't listen to a holy man, Guy am doomed. The crowd yells back incoherently and moves to grab him again. Guy made no effort to resist. Meg heard a familiar voice, and a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“Oh Meg, you're bleeding. Why didn't you stay at the camp like Robin told you to,” Kate lamented, gently brushing the hair from Meg's dirty and bleeding face. 

“WHATS GOING ON HERE, EY?” a familiar voice broke through the din, and the people parted. Robin strolled down the road and into the middle of the crowd, frowning at them. “Well? What happened here? Why do I smell smoke and why is Gisborne bloody?” 

“Looks like he got what he deserved!” Much said, forgetting he was speaking aloud. John punched him in the arm. Hard. 

“Doon't yoo think he's beean throogh enough already?!” he said, harser than he'd meant to as Much cringed and shied away from the burly man. Guy dared to look up, squinting as the setting sun blinded him. True to form, Hood entered like a hero, the sun at his back, and wind in his hair. Guy found he was jealous. A young boy pipes up from the crowd, 

“Lord Gisborne saved us from the sheriffs guards, sir!” Kate and the others look from the boy, to Gisborne, to Hood. 

“Then why oon earth did you all woont to hurt him afterward?! Does no one show compassion anymoore?” John threw up his hands and knelt by Meg's side, quietly asking. “Are yoo alright, milady?” Meg nodded, even though her head was still throbbing. She was also beginning to feel sleepy. “My head hurts, and I can't see very well....where is Guy? Is he alright? Will someone please tell me what's going on!” 

“Alright, alright, calm doown, lass. He's alright, rooughed up a little, but alive,” John waved to Tuck to try to get Gisborne over to them. Tuck nodded, 

“I believe Meg needs you,” Tuck said as he pressed Gisborne's shoulder in the direction of the rest of his group. Guy glanced at the crowd, not exactly sure what expression he was making, and limped heavily to Meg. He could hear Hood talking the people down, and he wonder if he would ever have that effect on others. 

“M'here Meg.” 

“Guy. I'm sorry...but this was a stupid idea. a stupid stupid idea. I'm glad you're alive, but I can't believe you wanted to do this. Stupid, stupid man!” Meg was mad and angry, but glad he was alive. She wanted to beat him, but she clung to him, crying, mad with feeling. Her head injury must have done something to her. Kate and John couldn't help but smile at how Meg beat on Gisborne with her fists then grabbed him and hugged him to her. Guy tried to bend down, but ended up falling again as his leg buckled. 

“M'sorry... I just .... I needed to say I was sorry...”

“I don't care. You could've died, you stupid man!” He had once called her stupid girl and she had spat at him for it. Now she was calling him stupid, but she was mad, damnit. Mad and she wanted to take it out on him, but at the same time I wanted to kiss him, caress him. This was madness! Guy just sat there and let her yell at him, beat on him, whatever she wanted to do, he didn't care. As long as she was safe, he didn't care if she hated him now. He wiped his forehead again, and hissed. The adrenaline had stopped and now he felt it all. The sweat ran into the cut on his forehead, and it burned like hell. Ha.... Hell. How poetic. He looked down at his tattered pant leg and grimaced. That was a lot of blood. Dammit... A hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up squinting, and saw Hood gazing compassionately down at me. 

“The people explained what happened. How you tried to pay off the guards, then fought them alone at first, saved Meg, then helped put out the fires even though you were injured...I was wrong about you, Gisborne. I suppose you do have good in you still. M'sorry I doubted you.” Guy furrowed his brow in confusion. Was Hood smiling at him? Guy nodded in a daze and tried to smile back, but he wasn't sure if he'd succeeded before his head hit the ground and the world faded around him. 'Oh no,' Meg thought, 'he must have been hurt worse than he said. Oh please let him be alright!' He had saved her life and now she was helpless to try and save his. She held his hand, praying he'd wake. 

They were all back at the camp. It was night and Meg had regained her faculties. She felt like their roles had switched. Guy was the one lying on the mat by the fire and she the one sitting next to him, holding his hand, waiting for a sign that he was alright. He stirred. Tuck was sitting next to Meg, watching Guy, but also watching Meg. He'd been concerned that she'd torn her stitches or had a concussion from her fall, but she seemed fine now. Now he was waiting for Gisbourne to wake as well. The others had long since fallen asleep, and it was just the three of them by the fire. Guy's eyes felt like they were glued shut. Some terrible pulling pain aggravated him when he tried to furrow his brow, and his leg felt like it was on fire. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a raspy groan came out instead. 'Good lord, have I forgotten how to speak? What happened...?' he thought to himself.

“Guy? Sweetheart...” Meg caressed his face with her fingers. He was a little clammy to the touch, but she was relieved he was alright. Tuck handed Meg a cup of water to give to him. 'That voice.... An angel... Am I dead?' Guy tried to open his eyes, and through the lashes, he saw her face. Meg. A soft whimper escaped his lips, and a warm tear trickled back to his ear. “Here, drink this, My Love” Meg put the cup to his lips and cradled his head, gently lifting it so he could drink. “You had us worried...” The cup was cool on his lips, and he sipped the liquid eagerly, coughing a bit in between. Guy swallowed hard and exhaled, his eyes lolling as he tried to focus on her. 

“Meg...?”

“Yes, darling, I'm here, My Love,” she smiled down at him, thinking how odd it was to say that. Now she was the one to give comfort to a man she had loathed before she ever really knew him. 

“You had us all worried, Gisborne. We carried you back here to camp, but you didn't stir until now. I've stitched you up, but you need to rest that leg, walking on it is not a good idea for awhile. I'll leave you two for now.” Tuck said, he leaned over to Meg, “Call for me if you need anything.” She nodded, but couldn't take her eyes off Guy. Guy's face felt strange as he smiled his thanks to the friar, and his gaze slid back to Meg. It hurt to move his eyes, and his head was throbbing so much, but he wouldn't tell her that. 

“M'sorry... Are you...?”

“Am I what, Darling?” Meg took a cloth and dipped it into the cool water, gently dabbing it across his brow, cheekbones, and neck. The cool water felt good, but it burned the cut on his forehead, and he involuntarily hissed 

“...Are you injured?”

“I'm sorry, My Love...no, I'm alright. You saved me yet again...” Meg smiled at him, and traced the line of his cheekbone with her finger, keeping away from his cuts and the black eye Robin had given him.  
Guy returned her smile and let his eyes drift closed again with relief, 

“It was worth it then. Maybe.... I can be a hero after all.” Meg laughed softly, 

“You already are to me. My Hero, My Love.” She leaned down and gently kissed his lips, letting her nose linger against his. Guy's eyes fluttered open again at the soft brush of her lips, and he smiled widely. 

“I thought you were an angel when I first woke up... I thought I was dead,” he whispered the last part.

“You aren't dying anytime soon, My Love. I won't allow it. Besides, you're far too stubborn to die...without...without...” Meg didn't want to say it out loud, lest someone should overhear them, but she was sure he knew what she meant. Guy tilted his head, which proved a bad idea, and furrowed his brow. 

“Without what?” Meg frowned in frustration, 

“Withouth...Oh nevermind!” she leaned back down and kissed him again, long, intense, and with deep desire. Everything swirled in Guy's head, and he saw stars behind his eyelids. He wasn't sure if it was his injuries or her kiss that did it, but whatever it is, at that moment, he didn't want it to stop. He managed to raise his heavy arms to tangle his hands in her luxurious curls as he kissed her back, parting her lips with his tongue, wanting in that moment to taste all of her. As his hands pulled her in, she felt like she was floating. His lips, his hands, his tongue, they were all like white hot fire. She felt a heat burning deep within her. She whimpered, her fingers clutching at his shirt, then moving up to his hair. He tasted so wonderful. The way he sucked on her top lip drove her wild. She couldn't get enough of him. She gave herself to the moment, letting it wash over her. Guy had to break away to breathe. She was intoxicating, and he felt as though he was rumbling through the air with excitement. He was suddenly aware of her softness as his chest heaved against hers, and he moaned quietly. 

“God... Meg.... You threaten to undo me...” She smiled, still caressing his hair and face, 

“Then let me...” Meg closed her eyes and gently brushed his cheek with her nose and forehead, gently dropping kisses to his cheekbone and jawbone, all the way to his ear. She whisper to him, “I want you so badly...and you can have me, all of me, whenever, wherever you want...” She ran her tongue along the edge of his ear, gently biting on his earlobe. She'd never done any of this before, and she prayed he was enjoying it. Injury or no injury, she wanted him so very badly. Her stomach was fluttering with happiness. Pulses of delicious shivers coursed through Guy with every hot kiss she pressed to his skin. He couldn't help but moan and arch into her, his fingers kneading her round hips desperately. He was shocked to hear himself whine, 

“... Meg... Please...” Was he begging? 

“Please what?” she breathed, teasing him, loving the way he touched her. She ran her hands over his body, wishing there was nothing between their skin but air. She trailed kisses down his neck, loving the way his scruff felt against her face. Guy nearly choked on his own breath as she took it away. He wanted her so badly...but.... 

“Not...Not this way...” his voice was barely above a shuddering whisper as her lips did wild things to him. “Please...I want...you...properly...” Those words...oh what they did to her. She lifted her head, to look him in the eye. 

“You want me?...Say it again...tell me how you want me...” she breathed, still nuzzling his cheek, her body pressed to his. Guy could barely see for the desire coursing through his veins. He smiled, 

“Aye...I want you...All of you...Will you marry me, Meg?” Meg suddenly felt lightheaded,

“Yes!” she could hardly breath, “Yes, a thousand times yes” Meg was overjoyed and she couldn't help herself but kiss him again and again, her arms around his neck. “I love you, I love you so very much!”  
Her joy was infectious, and he found he was holding her tightly, laughing into her hair as it fall about us both. “Oh Guy, I so want to be your wife. I want to make you happy, give you children...maybe... occasionally... fight by your side if need be!” She lay her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent, loving the way his arms felt around her. She wanted that feeling all the time with him. At that moment she felt like she could take on Isabella and her entire army single handedly. Guy sighed happily, silently thanking God for this rare second chance at life. This time he vowed to remain faithful to Him and to the angel in his arms. 

Across the camp, Robin listened discreetly, torn between happiness for the couple, and heartache for his own loneliness. Kate also woke at the sound of voices, but quickly realized it's only Meg and Gisborne. She half smiled. That girl could prove to become a great friend to her, but she suddenly felt sadness. They were in love, but she? She was alone. Yes, she loved someone, but he didn't return her love. He could never return her love because he grieved for his own lost love. Kate rolled over and went back to sleep, tears silently rolling down her cheeks. 

Meg's mind raced as she lay in her lover's arms. She dreamt of their future, their wedding, their house, their children...blissfully happy, she fell asleep with those dreams. Guy lay awake for a long time, watching the stars peeking through the leaves above, wondering was this how his mother felt about Hood's father? He didn't want to think Malcolm used her. Could two people truly love each other so much that they overcome any obstacle they face just to steal precious moments together? He smiled thinking of his mother's smile, humming a quiet lullaby she used to sing to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but it's worth it. Guy and Meg finally get what they've been crazing and is it ever glorious. 
> 
> Smut abounds....consider yourself warned!

When next Guy opened his eyes, Tuck was dabbing at his brow. He groaned, feeling very hot, as he realized he must have a fever, 

“Is it...morning?” he croaked.

“Yes. It's morning. You are very ill,” Tuck said, matter of factly, his brow creased in concentration and worry, then fell silent. Meg sat beside him, having woke Tuck in the night as Guy had begun to get very warm. She held his hand in her lap, stroking it to soothe him. Meg had noticed that Archer had disappeared sometime during the night, and wondered if having found his family he suddenly had decided he didn't want them. Tuck's words confused Guy, 

“Ill? I can't be ill... I have to-” he tried to sit up, but fell back as the world somersaulted around him. It took several minutes before he could focus again. 

“Guy, please try to rest,” Meg placed her hands gently on his shoulders to push him back down and keep him there. 

“Will you get me that skin of tea, Meg,” Tuck asked. She rose and grabbed it from the table, bringing it back quickly. 

“Here, drink some, Love. It will help you feel better...” She looked to Tuck, but the look he gave her in return concerned her. Guy managed to lift his head, scowling as the bitter tea coated his throat, but it did soothe the aching pain somewhat. He lay back heavily on the roll beneath his head and looked at Tuck, 

“Am I dying?” Tuck glanced at Meg, not wishing to alarm her. 

“I don't know...” 

“NO! You are NOT dying, Guy of Gisborne! I won't let you die!” Meg nearly screamed at him, waking the others. 

“What's gooin on?!” John asked, getting up from the bunk and coming over to Meg. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Guy almost chuckled, but it hurt to breathe. He mustered enough strength to cup Meg's cheek and whisper. 

“Yes.... Forbid me to die, my Meg... My firecracker...” Meg would have smiles but for the pain and worry she was feeling for him. Why wouldn't Tuck give her a straight answer? To John, Tuck whispered in a low voice, 

“We need to get his temperature down. Help me get him to the river,” John nodded and took Gisborne's arm, hoisting him up as if he weighed nothing but a feather's weight and started out of camp. 

“What are you doing?! Where are you taking him?!” Meg grabbed Tuck's arm and practically broke it turning him toward her. “Tell me, damn you!” Tuck put a hand on her shoulder, 

“Come with us, I will tell you on the way.” She and Kate, who had also woke followed John and Tuck told Meg the seriousness of the situation. “His temperature is far too high. I'm surprised he's not in a stupor. We have to lower his body temperature or he could die. I'm beginning to wonder if the weapons of the soldiers weren't dipped in some sort of poison or other foul thing. You must help us with him,” Meg nodded, trying to choke back the tears that threatened. 

“I will do anything to save him.” Guy didn't understand what was happening. All he saw was a cacophony of colors, and he couldn't fight the rolling of his stomach. He vomited down poor John's back. 

“It's lucky yoou're soo sick! I'd kill a man for less,” John grumbled, but silenced himself when he saw Meg's worried face. They stopped at the river and John stepped in, the three of them wading out as John lowered Guy into the river, turning him on his back, splashing water on him. Meg took Guy's head and laid it on her shoulder, holding him up to float in the middle of the river as John and Tuck cup their hands and pour water over his entire body. 

“Hang on, Guy. Please. Fight it, you stubborn man. Fight this!” Meg whispered. She saw Kate's worried expression as she crossed her arms in front of her and chewed on her thumbnail. The shock of the cold water hurt so badly every muscle tightened and shivered in protest as Guy groaned and whimpered. He wanted to shout, to scream for it to stop, but he couldn't formulate the words. His teeth threatened to crack as they chattered, and his forehead hurt with his eyes clamped shut. 'Please God, let him live. I need him. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him,' Meg prayed. 

“Make him drink more of this.” Tuck handed Meg the skin of tea and wine and she placed it against his lips, whispering. 

“Drink this. You have to. Please don't fight me.” Meg held him tightly with one arm and tried to get him to drink from the skin with the other as she shivered in the cold water. Guy's head wouldn't stop shaking, but he locked his teeth around the spout of the skin and drink. 'God, it hurts so bad.... Why won't it stop hurting? Is this the rest of my punishment? I confessed my sins and atoned for them... Do I have to suffer more of hell first before I can be free?!' Something in the water floated by and hit his thigh. He choked on the wine and screamed like a banshee. What more must he endure before God forgave him?!

“Shh, Guy, it's alright. You'll be better soon,” Meg said, soothingly. She could see the others begin to gather at the edge of the river. Come to watch their enemy die, yes, look on and smile-wait, what was she saying? They'd only showed them kindness and welcomed them into their group and here she was spouting off at them in her mind. She was mad, absolutely mad...'Love must make fools of us all, then.' Guy's scream brought her back to reality, and she held him tighter, cupping her hand and pouring water on his forehead and face. Was it the water or was he beginning to cool down. She breathed another prayer, as her lips kissed the skin of his forehead next to the gash. Yes, he was beginning to cool. 

“I think his fever's beginning to break,” Meg said. They were all soaked, but Tuck nodded his agreement as he felt Guy's head and neck. It was working. 'Thank you God, for leaving him with me another day longer' Meg thought in praise. Guy could no longer keep his eyes open. The shivering had drained him of all the energy he had left, but the pain had abated at least. Perhaps...perhaps this is was death before he was reborn into new life. Meg was relieved that his fever had broken. She allowed Little John-why did they call him 'little'-to hoist Guy up and carry him back to the camp. He laid him on one of the bunks this time. Tuck wrapped them both in blankets and Meg crawled up beside Guy, laying her head on his shoulder and interlacing her fingers with his. 

“Rest now my love!” Guy had already fallen asleep shivering next to Meg, painfully aware of his weakened state. He hope to God the worst was over. 

Meg woke to the smell of food cooking. It was dusk by then and she was surprised that she'd slept that long. 

“Good evening, milady.” Much said, noticing me stir. Meg gently and quietly got up, letting Guy sleep. 

“Evening...thanks for letting me sleep,” she said, her stomach gurgling as she smelled the food cooking. Robin was the only other one in the camp besides the three of them. Robin walked over, grinning. 

“So, how is our prince fairing? He certainly looks terrible enough, ey?” he said wryly.

“He's better, thank God! At least he's sleeping peacefully now,” Meg answered, look over at his sleeping form. “Robin, tell me the truth. Do you think we can win against Isabella?” He rubbed his cheek then his chin. 

“Truthfully, I dunno, Meg.... I hope so. We have to try. But we aren't doing anything until Gisborne is healed. He is our key to get inside,” 

“I'm willing to fight. I'm not too skilled with a blade, but I'm willing to learn. My aim with a bow or knife is straight and true, that I can promise,” she said, taking the plate Much handed her. Robin smirked and nodded. 

“Tha's good. We'll need everyone,” he nodded towards Guy, “I've never seen him like this before. It's strange... He loves you, Y'know. Never even looked at my Marian the way he looks at you.

“Really?!” She was intrigued. “You must miss her terribly. I'm sorry that I never had the chance to know her and am sorry for your loss.” Robin hung his head, struggling to keep his emotions in check. He nodded. 

“Aye... Me too.” With that, he got up and walked away, playing with the tag hanging round his neck.  
Meg was beginning to realize how hard it must have been for Robin to forgive Guy after seeing him kill his wife. If they loved each other half as much as she loved Guy, she was surprised it didn't kill him to lose her. She looked back over at Guy, watching his chest rise and fall softly. She couldn't get enough of him. He'd made her man crazy, but not for any man other than him. It was a strange feeling to have such strong feelings for a man like him, when for the longest time she'd hated the whole of their sex. Suddenly, she remembered an event in her past, the reason for her loathing of men, and she shuddered uncontrollably. Much noticed, despite her attempt to hide it, 

“Meg? Are you alright?” She was suddenly brought back to the present. “I'm...I'm fine...” She didn't meet his eyes. She wanted to run to Guy and cling to him, but she resisted for someone might have thought her mad. A soft aroma floated to Guy, and his eyes fluttered. He thought he smelled food, but Isabella never brought him anything in the dungeons...His eyes opened, and he remembered where he was. He grunted as he tried to sit up, squinting hard, trying to make sense of what assaulted his vision, 

“.... Where's Meg?” 

“I'm here!” Happy for an excuse to leave the fire, Meg nearly ran back to Guy, “Hello, My Love. How do you feel?” Guy could finally muster a smile when he saw her, then scowled again as his head throbbed. 

“Okay.... I think.... My blood feels like it's stuck in my head. Does that even make sense?” he said, wincing. 

“Yes...actually it does...” Meg laughed, having felt the same thing only a little while ago after the fight. “Do you think you could eat something? You need to get your strength back up so your leg can heal and you can teach me how to fight with a sword.” she smiled wryly at him, caressing his face, making sure that his fever had not come back. When she was satisfied that he was feeling better, she brushed aside the stray hairs from his face. Guy croaked a strange chuckle, 

“You? You want to learn to fight?” Meg gently poked him in the ribs with her finger, “Don't laugh at me, you! I need to learn to fight better so I can protect you in your feable, ill humours,” she said, trying not to smile as she tossed her curls. Memories were suddenly trying to flood into Meg's head, and her smile faded quickly. She wanted to tell him, she needed to tell him about things, but she didn't want to worry him at that moment. She smiled again and ran her finger along his collar, absently. Guy couldn't help but smirk at her. She was so adorable when argumentative. Then it hit him, he was suddenly starving. 

“... I think I could eat.” He'd caught her sudden change in expression, “Meg... Are you alright?”  
Glad for a change of subject, Meg nearly jumped up, 

“I'll get you something, then.” She turned quickly away from him and went back to the fire. “Much, one bowl of that broth please.” Her voice was cheerful, but her thoughts were cloudy. She returned to Guy and set the bowl on the stool next to the bed. Then poured some of the tea-wine into a cup for him. “Here, drink this first.” Guy tried to search her eyes. Something wasn't right, but he took the cup and drank anyway. 

“Meg, you can tell me Y'know...”

“Tell you what?” She smiled and shook her head, tossing her curls, trying to ignore that persistent, pestering lump in her chest. Guy frowned and refused the broth, 

“I'll eat after you tell me what is bothering you.” Meg glanced over at Much who seemed to be ignoring them. She scoot closer to Guy. 

“You'll eat or I won't tell you...” she said, pushing the broth back at him. He quirked a brow at her, 

“Compromise. I'll eat while you tell me.” 

“Fine,” she replied, her voice rather lackluster, but she was glad that at least Guy was eating. Meg took a deep breath and began. 

“When we were in the dungeon, you once asked me why I hate men. I never gave you a straight answer, but it has to do with why I want you to...to...why I want you so badly...” the lump was back and it was getting hard to stay calm and fight the urge to vomit. She fidgetted when she was nervous, and she couldn't sit still. Guy raised his eyes to hers as he slurpped rather unceremoniously, but he was still listening intently. Meg looked down at her fingernails and picked at one.  
“A couple years ago....there was this younger man that helped my mother with odd jobs and chores around the house when my father was ill. Everyone around thought that he and I would marry, but I never liked him like that. Anyway, a friend of mine had gotten married and there was a celebration in the village. He accompanied me. He got me drunk...” here came the hardest part, “...I must have passed out, because when I woke up, I was naked and tied to a wagon. He and his friends...d-did things...” the tears started “...horrible things. I know now that's not what love is supposed to be like, but I didn't know any better then. I begged him to stop, to let me go. But he laughed at me. They called me horrid things, and touched me all at once...I...I was helpless to do anything....When they were done with me they left me alone with him. He had his own way with me and told me that if I dared to breathe a word of any of it to anyone that he would kill me, very slowly...” her voice broke and she could speak no longer. Guy put the bowl down. He could not eat while feeling the rage and hatred that boiled up inside his chest. He reached out and slowly took her hands, holding them in between both of his. 

“Meg...? Look at me.” She couldn't. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She could hardly see anything through the tears anyway. 

“I've never told anyone this until now...” Guy clenched his teeth and shifted to scoot closer to her so he could wipe the tears from her rosy cheeks. .

“..Meg.... I am so, so sorry that happened to you... You need not be ashamed. You need only tell me who, and I swear by the stars they shall know true pain.” 

“No. I can't. I don't want you to do anything-I mean, not anything like that...I...I...” She closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder. Guy held her tight and gently pet her hair, cooing softly into her ear. He thought for a moment how good it would feel to make them suffer, but then suddenly he saw himself with that maid, and he realized he was no different than the men who'd done those things to her.

“Why?!” she whispered* How are you so good to me!” Guy chuckled, 

“How could I not be?” Meg cursed the circumstances that neither of them were healed. 

“When can we get married?!” Guy leaned back, both eyebrows arched in surprise, 

“Well... I suppose..... Now really. Unless you want a fancy wedding.” Meg shook her head,

“I don't need a fancy wedding. All I need is you, My Love.” Guy smirked at her simple honesty. 

“Well.... If Tuck can hear a confession, I'm sure he can officiate a wedding. 

“I guess we SHOULD wait for the others to get back...” Meg couldn't help but smile at him. He could feel himself grin somewhat crookedly at her as he caressed her round cheek. 

“Are you sure you don't want to wait until we are both well and able to stand together? In a church?” 

“I don't know how long away that could be...I really don't want to wait any longer,” Meg said, kissing his hand as he stroked her cheek. “We've told each other everything we need to know about each other, why should we wait any longer?” Guy tilted her chin up with his index finger and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Why indeed.” Meg smiled and kissed him back, a little harder than he had kissed her. 

“Ugh! I'm such a mess when you do that...you just...you just do things to me...” she kissed him again, lingering. “Now eat, you!” Guy chuckled like a mischievous boy and leaned back with his meager bowl of broth, smirking over the edge at her as he slurped it up. “Where is everyone anyway?! Much, where have they all gone?” Much shrugged, 

“I have no clue. I think Robin might have sent them to check on the villages, just in case the soldiers have gone to others looking for you...them...us...”

“Seems probable... What I'd like to know...” Guy wiped his mouth and hand back the empty bowl, “Is where is our supposed brother?” Much looked up in confusion, 

“Brother?...oh right, Archer...I have no clue...” he said again, shaking his head. 

“You never have any clue do you, Much?” Meg laughed with a shake of her head. Then she smelled something...burning?...She looked to the other end of the camp and there came tramping in the rest of their merry band, covered in soot, and looking like death warmed over. John threw his staff down on the ground and sat hard, 

“This is gettin' bloody stoopid! That's t'ree villages they razed soo far, luckily noo one was hurt, but they must have started right after they missed catching you two!” he said, jabbing a finger at Meg and Guy. 

“Three villages...” Kate repeated. “We've got to do something about this and quickly. We can't just let these poor people loose their homes and livelihoods for our sakes...” Guilt twisted Guy's gut again, and he glanced up at them. 

“I know how to get into the castle without being seen. But it's hard...I'm not sure everyone is up to the challenge...”

“You do?” Meg looked at him incredulously. 

“Have you been holding out on us, I'm not even being funny, but I really think we deserve better at your hands after we saved your life...TWICE!!” Allan says indignantly, holding up two fingers and the back of his hand. Guy shook his head, trying hard not to lose his temper, 

“No. It only came to me just recently. There hasn't been time to speak of it until now.”

“Well, we're oop foor the challenge, Gisborne, when have we aver not beean?” John replied. 

“Wait, shouldn't we wait for Archer and Robin to discuss this?” Meg said, looking around and seeing neither of them. 

“Did someone say my name?” Archer said, stepping out of the shadows. Robin stepped out from the treeline on the other side, 

“I say whatever Gisborne's idea is, it's our only chance. Lets hear it.” Guy looked at Hood and saw a softness in his eyes he'd never noticed before. 

“...There...is a tunnel. It was to be a new dungeon. But the sheriff never had enough money to complete the project since Prince John was always asking for more. It leads to the courtroom in the lower halls. From there, we can easily get to Isabella and hold her hostage.”

“Wait, hold her hostage? For what? money? What kind of an idea is that?” Much exclaimed, throwing up his hands. 

“How can we use Isabella? Do we take the the castle and defend Nottingham against Prince John?” Kate asked, still uncertain how this plan would work. 

“Aye, woonce we hehve her, whut shall we doo with her?” John added.

“And further still, how will the people fair with this? The soldiers, how do we keep them from killing and pillaging?” Meg added. 

“We force her to reverse the edict of razing the villages. Then, when John comes for the men...We fight.”

“Alright, but how long can we keep that up? We don't know when Prince John will arrive!” Allan said, leaning against one of the bunks. 

“And we can't even begin to think about pulling this off until all of us are ready to fight, together, including Guy and I,” Meg added.

“I agree,” Robin rejoined, “Gisborne and Meg have to be able to help us. Until then, we do what we can with what we've got to keep the people safe.”

“If that's settled, I'd like to say something...” Meg looked to Robin for his approval. He nodded. She took Guy's hand and turned to the others. “Guy has asked me to marry him...and I accepted. I'd like to ask if you all would bear witness to our union...” She waited for someone to say something. Everyone's face showed various expressions of shock, and one of dismay. Kate was the first to speak, stepping forward and hugging me, 

“I'm so happy for you, Meg. Congratulations!” Robin stepped up and clapped Guy on the back heartily. 

“Treat her well, Gisborne.” Guy smiled and Robin returned it, but he could see the glimpse of sadness in the younger man's eyes. Meg grinned widely, relieved that Robin was alright with it. One by one everyone congratulated the couple. 

“Does this mean I get to bake a wedding cake?” Much asked, “I've never done that before!” Meg laughed, 

“You can if you want to, but it's not necessary.” Tuck stepped forward, 

“I suppose this means I get to officiate a wedding...I've not done that in a very long time...when will the blessed day occur, may I ask?” Meg squeezed Guy's hand, 

“Now, if it's alright with you.” Guy couldn't help but smile broadly and squeeze her hand back. 

“Is that...I mean, is it proper?” Tuck laughed, 

“When have we ever done things properly? By all means, I would hate to get between this lady and her marriage....It's a good thing I was given this wine in that last village. We'll need it afterwards...” Guy looked up incredulously. He hadn't expected such an open acceptance from them. Yet, there they were. It must have been a dream. If it was, he didn't want to wake up from it. He struggled to his feet, his leg feeling somewhat better but still rather painful, and he offered Meg his arm like a gentleman. 

“I meant what I asked before.... Are you ready?” Meg's smile was wider than it had ever been. 

“Yes. I'm ready.” She looked to Tuck, who smiled and looked to the others. Then he began 

“We are gathered here to join these two in holy matrimony...” Meg barely heard what the priest was saying until it was time to give her answer. She was lost in Guy's eyes and the love she feel emanating from them. “Meg?...Your answer?” Tuck asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Oh! Yes, I do! Of course I do!” she nearly shouted. She probably should have been embarrassed, but she wasn't. She was too excited, exhilarated beyond compare to be marrying the man who held her hands and her heart in his. 

“And you, Guy of Gisborne, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to love, honour, and cherish til death do you part?” Tuck said, turning his attention to Guy. Guy smiled shyly as he gaze d deep into Meg's wonderfully warm eyes. 

“…Oh aye. I do.” Guy's answer made Meg smile even more, if she could have, that is. 

“Then the only thing left is rings...we do have something for that, don't we?” Meg's smile suddenly faded. 

“Oh no, I hadn't thought of that...” she thought for a moment, frantically wracking her brain. “Would a cord work?” she held up one of the long ties of her corset. 

“Aye, that is would...” Tuck looked to Gisborne next. Guy shook his head slowly, and looked down. His mother's ring was around his right pinky, a brilliant ruby surrounded by flecks of diamonds. He released Meg's hand just long enough to pull it off and hold it up to Tuck. 

“Might this do?” 

“Aye, that it will,” Tuck answered. 

“Oh Guy, it's beautiful!” Meg breathed. Tuck handed her a knife and she cut a length of the black leather tie. 

These...” he coughed, “...rings...are given as an outward symbol of your marriage bond, as proof to others that your hearts and lives are forever entwined.” Tuck said as Meg tied the cord around Guy's ring finger. It was really happening, she was really marrying him. She couldn't help but a tear escaped her eye. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lord and Lady Gisbourne...I think you know what to do now...”  
A soft smile tugged at Guy's lips as he wrapped his arms about Meg's waist, dipped her back slightly, kissing her sweetly, but deeply. He could stay like that forever if not for his leg beginning to scream for the weight on it. Still, he kissed her as long as he dared before they stood up straight once more. Meg giggled as he dipped her and kissed her. She loved the way he held her, the way his lips felt against hers. He was now her husband and she his wife. She was so very blissfully happy, but she felt him begin to falter in his stance and grimace, and she gently pushed him back towards the bed so he could rest. 

“You should sit back down, Darling...” Meg turned to the others. “Thank you, all of you, for bearing witness to our vows.” She was certain she was grinning like an idiot again. Guy sat with a grunt, and looked up. He felt so foolish...Like a giddy schoolboy who was about to go on holiday. Good lord, was he blushing or was the fever back? 

“Yes... Thank you... You have made us welcome and celebrated what has been – up to this point in my life - my happiest moment. I am so sorry for all the times I misjudged you. All of you.” He looked around to each face before letting his gaze fall on Robin's. He smiled and bowed his head, 

“It's just good to see someone turn their life around. I'm honored to be witness to that miracle.” Guy didn't miss the veiled jab, but before he can retort, Hood winked at him. Guy couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped him, and he shook his head. 

“I have a feeling we will be the kind of friends who are always jousting with each other, ey?” Robin chuckled and plucked the string of his bow. 

“.... Aye. Keeps it fun.” Meg leaned her head against Guy's shoulder. 

“As long as jousting is all your doing...” From out of the corner of her eye, I saw Kate whisper something to Alan and John. What was she saying? She looked at me, winked, and giggled like a child as the three turned and headed out beyond the camp. Even Tuck and Much were curious as they exchanged glances with Robin. Kate turned around and fingered them to follow. What were they up to. Archer had made his way back into the shadows, but remained close, unseen. Still keeping an eye on everyone. Still running his eye over the length and breadth of the woman his half-brother just married. Robin glanced at the couple, shrugged, and followed them. Guy looked innocently at Meg. 

“I have no idea what's going on, do you?”

“None...but at least we can be alone now...” Meg leaned her forehead against his cheekbone. “I am so blissfully happy now, Guy. I can't believe I'm your wife...” Guy smiled and sighed happily, fingering the cord on his left hand. 

“Aye...It feels so surreal...Like it's a dream...I feel invincible. For the first time in my life, everything is going right.” 

“So you're happy, then. Pleased with me?” Meg asked, lifting her head to look him in the eye. Her arms around his waist. He smiled broadly down at her, 

“Indeed.... Lady Gisborne.” Meg giggled like a child at those words, 

“Lady Gisbourne, I like the sound of that....I'm glad you pleased with me, for I am very pleased with you, Lord Gisbourne. Far more than I could have ever imagined.” Meg's hands moved to his face, gently stroking his cheeks. “I love you, Sir Guy of Gisborne, My Husband...” She leaned in and kissed him, gently at first, languidly...then deeper and more intense, as her lips tugged at the cupid's bow of his top lip. Guy breathed her in as his hands tangled in her curls at the back of her head. Before he knew it, he had pulled her down with him onto the makeshift bed, and his tongue was wrapped around hers. Meg's hands roamed his body, feeling every muscle beneath his shirt and breeches. There was a heat growing between them and I couldn't help herself but whimper into his kisses. Suddenly she felt like they were being watched and she pulled away and turned to find everyone standing there, staring at them. Embarrassment and even annoyance did not even begin to cover what Meg felt at this interruption and it showed on her face. They were all smiling at them, Kate most of all. 

“Come on, you two. We have a bit of a wedding present for you.” She held out her hand to Meg as John moved to help Guy off the bed. 

“Where are we going?” Meg asked, beginning to get perturbed. She wanted to lie with her husband and now they were being dragged off somewhere in the dead of night. Kate and the others led us to a cave, not so far away. Inside was a lovely, plush makeshift bed strewn with pillows, around which were candles gently flickering. 

“What is all this?” Meg asked, surprised. 

“A make-shift bridal chamber for the newlyweds,” Alan said. Whatever enmity between them had vanished now. “And I'm not even being funny, but we thought you should have something nice, despite the current situation...well, Kate did at any rate. This is all her idea...” 

“That's so sweet of you, thank you, Kate...thank all of you.” Meg exclaimed, thrilled for some privacy. 

“We'll leave yoo twoo lovebirds aloone now.” John nodded to the others and handed Guy off to his bride. Guy was sure the fever was back, for his face felt like it was on fire. He couldn't even begin to formulate the words to express his thanks and his irritation at their crude audacity. He tried to say something, but he only stammered. Then Meg tugged at his hand, and any coherence of speech was lost in her smile. Meg tried to giggle too much at his awkwardness, but at the same time, she felt this intensely sensual feeling, knowing they had more freedom in the cave. Meg pulled at her corset ties and they slowly loosened, baring more of her decolletage for her new husband to enjoy. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, 

“Make love to me...” Meg gently kiss his earlobe, as her hands tugged at his shirt. She lowered herself onto the bed. An electric shiver shot from Guy's head to his toes and back again. His heart nearly fluttered up to his throat, and he swallowed hard. Good god, this was happening. He had never had someone truly want him before, and he suddenly felt insecure and awkward. The dim candlelight danced seductively across her collarbone as she knelt on the bed, and Guy suddenly didn't care for himself. He wanted to please her, to love her - physically, emotionally, spiritually...with everything he had and was. He knelt before her, and cupped her cheeks to meet their lips once more. Meg melted into his kiss. her lips and tongue giving ovation to how much she wanted him as her fingers crept up his torso, wanting to rip the shirt from his body. She guided his hands to the top of her corset, letting his fingers dip into the slight space at the top of her breasts as he loosened the ties more. She wanted him to undress her, not only with his hands, but with his eyes. Every time he looked at her out from under those lashes, his eyes half closed and dreamy, his lips tugged into a slight smile or smirk, she felt like she was about to be struck by lightening. His touch sent her into fits of ecstasy and she couldn't wait for him to have his way with her. This experience was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. She wanted him because he wanted her. She wanted him because what they felt for each other was real love, and she wanted him to make her clean again. She let out a whimper as his fingertips touched her skin. Guy smiled softly and glanced down at the swell of her breasts. His heart quickened and he leaned down, biting the cord of her corset, and unlacing her bodice with his teeth. It was all so terribly exciting, the sensual game they played. As the corset fell open, he tugged down her blouse with his ring finger, and drug the tip of his tongue from the valley between her breasts up her neck to her earlobe. God, she tasted so good...he wanted to devour her. Meg moaned as his hot tongue sent shivers down her spine...was she trembling? Was she nervous or was she vibrating with excitement? One hand moved to his head, her fingers entwining themselves in his hair. With the other, she tugged at the waistband on his breeches. There he was, kneeling in between her legs, running his mouth and nose over her skin and she was dying from the anticipation that was welling up inside of her. 

“Oh Guy!” she breathed as he ran his fingers over her collarbone and shoulders. Guy was panting now, he did NOT want it to end yet, but he didn't know if his heart could handle much more of the anticipation and excitement. He yanked his shirt over his head, and slid his sword calloused hands beneath her shirt. He paused when he touched her breasts-so soft, so delicate, but so firm. Desire overwhelmed his senses, and he came down hard on her mouth, moaning deeply as his hands made love to her bare skin. Oh God! His hands on her breasts felt so good. She moaned into his kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth while she tugged at the lace on his pants, then ran her hands over his chest, feeling every indentation and divot, every scar that she found so deliciously sexy. She was seeing stars and she felt like they were floating. The pleasure she was feeling was almost overwhelming as her breath came quicker and her heart beat faster. Could he feel how hard and fast my heart was beating. She shirked out of her shirt and let him take in the view of her fair skin that had never seen the light of day. Meg was hungry for him, but she wanted him to be pleased. Guy hovered over her on his hands and knees, and stared down in awe at this beautiful woman beneath him. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he took in her every curve and valley, and he nearly giggled at the way her breasts jiggled with each beat of her heart. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted to be one with her and feel her inside and out. He clenched his teeth as he leaned back on his knees to peel off her trousers-his leg hurt, but his adrenaline was too high to care. He tucked his fingers inside her waistband and trailed kisses down her stomach as he pulled her leggings off, stopping just shy of her soft warmth he felt brushing against his chin. He glanced up; he could see her flushed cheeks peeking at him between her breasts, and he grinned, rather pleased with himself for what he was doing to her. His hands trembled as he made quick work of his own pants, and he nearly crashed down atop her groaning heavily as their bare bodies pressed together. The heat of their skin against each other was almost unbearable, but it felt so good. Her arms went around him as he pressed his body to hers. She ran her fingers and nails over his back, down to his ass cheeks, grabbing them and squeezing them. He's even more beautiful without his clothes on. She felt a little ashamed at the ugly scar on her stomach that was red and puckered from the stitches. It was healing, but it was a blemish that she couldn't hide from him now. But somehow she didn't care. If she loved every little scar and freckle on his skin, maybe he would love hers too. His hot breath on her neck and chin filled her with a happiness that was bubbling up from deep within her. There were still places his fingers hadn't explored and she would have loved for him to find them, and do sweet things to them. She slid her tongue along his earlobe and down his neck, gently sucking at the tendon and vein there before continuing on to his adam's apple and down to his collarbone. As much as she wanted him to touch her, she wanted to touch him and pleasure him in ways he'd never felt before. She gently rolled over on top of him, making sure not to put her weight on his hurt leg. She let her lips travel back up to his forehead and kiss ever inch of his face, nuzzling him with her nose as she went. Her hands moved down his chest to his groin, and gently scratched at his lowest points there, waiting to hear approval.

“Oh god...Meg...” Guy's back arched as if he had no control over his own body, and he didn't want it. This felt too good. He groaned and shuddered as she touches him, a soft mewl vibrating in his chest when she scratched at him. The sensation almost hurt, it felt so good. He grabbed her hips hard enough to bruise and arch into her hand with a smirk. The way he pushed himself against me, made me smile. She kissed down his neck and down his stomach, nuzzling the trail of hair running from his naval to his nether regions. She didn't really know what to do, but she wanted to please him, so she gently took his hard member in her hand and kissed it. Letting her lips linger, then gently licked him with her tongue. When he writhed in pleasure, she licked harder, taking his balls in one hand and guiding his manhood into her mouth with a wet sound. She was so very aroused at doing this and by how he was reacting to it. She used her tongue to massage him as she slipped him in and out with her hand massaging both places. If Guy could have breathed right then, he was sure he would be screaming. His eyes lolled in his head. No one had ever done that to him before, not this way...Not with that much love. He could feel his fingers digging into her hips, and a fleeting thought of fear of hurting her crossed his mind. He tore his hands from her flesh, and shakily stroked her hair. It was so soft...Her lips are so soft...Her tongue - oh god! His body jerked involuntarily, and he whimpered 

“M-Meg...Wait...S-stop...” This wasn't what he wanted. Guy wanted to please Meg first. He wanted to join her body to his the way God intended...but it felt so good. He nearly pulled her hair out as another shudder coursed through him. “Meg!! Wait!” he was begging now since she had total control over him.

“Are you begging?...I like you begging...do it again...” Meg said, taking another lick at the tip of his large member. Guy groaned loudly, and gripped her hips hard again. 

“...Please.” In one motion, he managed to flip her onto her back. He kissed and nibbled along her body from her knees to her breasts, suckling them as his tongue played with her hardened nipples. He felt bold now, and his fingers danced down between her legs, sliding into her soft wetness just to hear her whine. 

“OOooohhh Guy!” Meg moaned, a hard, guttural moan. His touch was gentle, but commanding. Her breath became labored. She bit her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. “Yes! Oh God!...” She almost couldn't contain herself. She was quivering and she felt like she about to vibrate out of her own body. One hand was gripping at his hair, the other scraping his shoulder, as she arched her back, pressing her breasts up into his face and her blossom down onto his fingers. Guy couldn't help but chuckle proudly. Her body trembled so violently beneath him, he knew he was pleasing her more than either of them thought possible. He slid his chest up her chest, shivering as their nipples brushed against each other, biting roughly along her collarbone and neck. Then, before their hearts burst with anticipation, he thrusted. Slowly, agonizingly, as hard as he dared-deep into her. Meg gasped, and nearly screamed with the sensations, gripping him as he entered her, deeply, roughly. But Oh God, did she love it. “Yes...” she breathed. “Take me, Guy. Take me fully...” She was nearly wild as she pushed her body against his. Colours flashed before her eyes as her muscles contracted around his hardness and she convulsed in ecstasy. She moaned and whimpered with every thrust, her fingers clawing at his flesh as she wanted more, so much more. She'd never really had a dirty mouth until now. “Fuck...Oh Guy, you feel so good!! Don't you dare stop!”  
Guy giggle, his breath thick and heavy as lustful frenzy overtook him. He was on his knees, her legs wrapped around his waist, their hips slamming together so hard, he was sure he was bruising her somewhere...he couldn't control himself. Oh God, every time she squeezed it sent lightning bolts through his body. His muscles tensed and seized the closer she brought him to climax, but he couldn't-not until she did-he wouldn't give in. His moans turned into growls, and he bit at her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth even as one hand squeezed her breast and the other reached below to her most sensitive parts the rest of him could not reach. He inhaled sharply, tasting her, smelling her, feeling her, being one with her all at once...if this was what madness was, then he wanted to let it consume him. Meg could hardly even tell what she was doing, lost in the moment, their rhythms syncing. He tasted so wonderful as he explored her mouth with his, biting at her lips, wrapping his tongue around hers as his hardness slammed into her depths again and again. She felt an intense...heat...explosion within her, threatening to pull her asunder, but she didn't know what it was. She felt like she was about to explode. Her hands squeezed every part of him, then she felt his fingers on that small bundle of nerves at the top of her blossom and oh god, she couldn't, it was almost more than she could bear as she lost herself in the flood of release. Her head was swimming, their bodies floating...she could barely form words, “Don't stop, oh fuck, Guy, My Darling!” She moaned raggedly into his kisses, clinging to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive.  
He couldn't breathe. His body was screaming at him to give in. But suddenly, with one more pounding of their bodies, he felt her muscles grab him and squeeze lightning fast. He broke their kiss just enough to smirk at her as she clung and clawed and writhed-then he couldn't breathe again. His body went rigid, bolts of sharp pleasure pulsed through him, as tiny fireworks exploded behind his eyes. He dropped his head, bellowing strained groans into her neck as the surges overwhelmed him. He have never had this kind of pleasure before. It was hot and cold, wondrous and painful, like when you scratch an itch and can't stop for how good it felt even though you draw blood. 

“Oh God...Meg...” Guy's chest heaved into hers as he jerked with the aftershocks. His throat was so dry...So deliciously dry.... “Oh God... Meg...I love you...” 

“I love you too, Guy, so very much!” Meg breathed into his neck, his body pressing heavily against hers. Despite how heavy he was, she wasn't bothered. Their bodies were drenched with sweat, but she didn't care. She could only think of him, and how wonderful he felt. It was beyond anything she could have ever dreamed that love could be. The bond between them had never been stronger and would only continue to grow after their joining. “This feels amazing, My Love...YOU'RE amazing...” She nuzzled his cheek, then enveloped him in another kiss, long, lingering, slow, and oh so very warm. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Guy laughed breathlessly into her mouth and stroked stray curls from her face. He was eternally grateful to the group for giving them this tiny piece of heaven in the forest. He swore in that moment to show his gratitude any way that he could to everyone...starting with his wife. 'My husband'-it felt so strange but so right and wonderful to call him that. Her husband caressed her so tenderly with his hands, kissed her so lovingly with his lips. 'Let this moment go on forever' she prayed. She could lie with him a hundred years and still never get enough. The way her body fit to his just felt so right, so perfect and meant to be, that she scarcely knew they were not joined at the hip. But in a way they were, they were joined body and soul now and that filled her with the most wonderful feeling of bliss. But she craved more of his touch.  
“Guy, will you take me slowly, I want to gaze in your eyes when you do...” Meg could hardly believe she was putting those words into a sentence together, but they were married now and she felt that she could tell him anything, ask him anything. “I want to feel every inch of you, My Love,” she whispered, tracing his cheekbone with her index finger. Guy gazed at her, a little surprised by the request, but he smiled anyway. 

“Aye... Next time, my sweet angel. But for now, lets just hold each other...” To tell the truth, he was exhausted. Everything hurt. The adrenaline that pushed him onward was gone now, and so was the mask for the pain. His head was throbbing...he was beginning to think he wasn't quite recovered yet from whatever had happened the other day, but he didn't dare tell Meg that. He didn't want to ruin their perfect moment of happiness or her perfect smile. That smile made him forget everything bad. “I love you, Lady Gisborne. I am so thankful you fell into my life.” 

“I never thought a heart could be capable of such love, especially mine for a man. But you...I despised you and everything you stood for, then you surprised me with your compassion and I couldn't help but love you. You opened my eyes, Guy, really you did...I should be the grateful one, My Lord...” As he rolled off her, she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled as close as she could, as he pulled the damask blanket up over both of them. She found her mind wandering to their future. “How many children do you want, M'Lord?” Guy chuckled again as he absently ran his fingers through her hair and traced her bare shoulder and arm. 

“Hmm... I never thought of that before...I never saw it as a feasible possibility...Two. At least. A boy and a girl,” he tucked his chin to kiss her head. “How many do you want, love?”

“I think that sounds about right. I just want to please you.....now how about a home? Shall we take the Castle of Nottingham or build a manor in Locksley...” Meg smiled, laughing at her own silliness. She knew there was plenty of time for all that talk later, but she was caught up in the moment, basking in their new found marital bliss. Their little corner of heaven given to them by their new family. At that moment she could not think of how to tell them thank you for their gift, even at the current time of conflict. Her mind returned to Guy and she sighed into his skin. A squeak popped in Guy's throat when her breath tickled his chest. He chuckled and rubbed at the offended skin. 

“Well, if I understand my half brother's plan, there may not BE a Nottingham castle once we've finished...And Locksley belongs to Hood.” Suddenly Guy realized again that he was, in fact, lord of nothing. “...I don't know where we will go...My family name has nothing. I've always had to rely on the patronage of others. My love...I'm sorry...You married a nobody.” 

“Stop that!” Meg sat up, looking him in the eye. “You are NOT a nobody. The other night, I had a dream about us, about our future. You became Sheriff of Nottingham and turned this entire place around, just as you turned yourself around. With Robin's help I think we may have a chance of making this place what it has never been, a wealthy county the likes of which no-one here has seen before. I can see us rebuilding and making things so much better...but by God, don't you ever say you're nothing again... or I will have to hurt you...” Meg hoped he could see the fire in her eyes, the annoyance in her voice and the determination. She wouldn't give in to his useless self pity. Guy stared at the fiery woman before him. He didn't think he would be less shocked if she had struck him. Did she truly believe in him that much? Him? Sheriff? The very idea was ridiculous, preposterous even...although...Maybe............God, she was beautiful in the candlelight. With her spirited passion behind him, he could do anything. He'd never felt inspired before, not until now. God help him, but he felt tears burning in his eyes. 

“Meg...You...Truly see greatness in me?” 

“Of course I do. You have proved that you will stop at nothing to keep me safe, how could I expect anything less in our other pursuits? I'm not saying this only because you're my husband and I love you, but because I truly believe that you could conquer the whole of the Holy Land on your own if you had a mind to!” She laughed, “There are times I cannot believe the idiocy of the things you say, My Love!” Guy grinned shyly. He loved her more now than even before-her determination and spunk like a balm on his weary soul. He sat up next to her and kissed her cheek, 

“Alright. Sheriff it is. But first, we must get rid of all the corruption in that place - I'll not risk falling back to my old ways. Not now. Not when I have you and-” he smiled softer and lay his hand on her belly, “... a family to plan for.” Was she blushing? God, she'd just married the man, made love to him most passionately, and she was blushing at the talk of children. Wasn't she the one to bring that up in the first place! Oh Love, you strange and beautiful force that makes fools of us all. She leaned into him and kissed his forehead, then his eyelids, nuzzling his cheeks with her nose, 

“Do you know how happy it makes me to hear you say that? How happy I am to call you husband?”  
Guy smiled innocently up at her, 

“...I'm beginning to.” Meg blushed again. 'What has gotten into me...oh, never mind,' she thought. She smiled and hide her face in his chest. More giggles bubbled up inside Guy, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her with him as he lay back down. It felt so nice to have real blankets again...He wondered if Hood would let them stay there in that cave like that until it's all over...? Guy's skin felt so good against Meg's. She relished the time they had together. For awhile she'd forgotten about the pain and suffering they'd had to endure, and probably would continue to endure in the upcoming days. For now she was focused on her new husband and the way his body felt next to hers. 

“Tell me about what you see in our future, Guy...” He paused a moment before answering, 

“That might be...the hardest question anyone has ever asked me...I don't know.” 

“Then tell me what you wish for our future, then...” she said as she planted soft kisses on his chest. Her lips soothed him, and he hummed in thought while he inhaled her intoxicating scent. 

“Peace... For one. I'm tired of always running and fighting and never knowing who will betray me next. A family to come home to after a long day of work.” he chuckled, “a warm bed to share with the one I love...Just simple happiness. That's all I want. Maybe in a cottage manor outside of the city. I don't think I could bear to raise my children inside that godforsaken castle. Not with the memories I have there.”

“Mmmm...I like the sound of that, darling.” Meg hummed back to him, an old song she used to sing as a child, as she move to lay half on top of him. She ran her nose over his chest, occasionally kissing or licking him, as she worked her way up to his neck where she tenderly nipped at the tendon there, just below his ear. Her lips and teeth ripped a deep groan from him, and he surprised to feel desire for her stir once more so soon after being sated. His fingers danced up her spine to twist her curls around them. 

“If you keep doing this to me.... We may end up with more children... Than two, my angel.” Meg smiled. Happy to arouse him once more. 

“I could deal with that, My Love.” She teased him with her lips, half closing her eyes seductively. She moved so that her hips were over his and sat up, letting him look her over, her finger nails running lightly over his warm flesh, before she bent over and licked at his nipples. Guy could barely handle the sensations Meg gave him all over. He arched and stretched his back as the moans vibrated through him, his intense need pushing up against her hard. He reached up and gently caressed her breasts, then slid his fingertips down her middle and to her hips, squeezing and tugging at her thighs as he smirked wickedly at her 

“...We are not getting any sleep tonight, Lady Gisborne.” She smirked back, 

“That is perfectly alright with me, Lord Gisbourne!” She loved the way he touched her. She arched her back pushing against his hips, pushing her breasts into his hands. Her hands ran down his ribs, defining every muscle and bone in his torso. “Let me pleasure you, My Love...” She smiled down on him. He could feel the flush return to his cheeks as he grinned crookedly back at her. 

“... Alright... You have my permission.” His heart hammered in his ears with excitement as he devoured her with his eyes. “You may please your lord.” Meg smirked back at him, biting her lip as she slid down his legs making sure to avoid his stitched up wound. Her fingers massaged his muscles from his hips down his thighs. She kept eye contact with him, licking her lips as she slowly lowered her lips to his large, erect manhood, all red and purple and throbbing. She teased him with her tongue, gripping the base with her hand and massaging his balls with the fingers of her other hand. She smiled as his body writhed against her with anticipation. Having control over him gave her a heady feeling of pride. She smiled then took the entire head in her mouth, flicking her tongue back and forth and around. 

“Mmmmmm” she moaned. He tasted delicious and she filled her mouth with his length almost to the point of choking, then slowly pulled back up, her tongue continuing to minister to him. 

“Oh God...!” He groaned, his hands still tangled in her hair, clawing and pulling as she drove him wild. He never knew it could feel like that, so unbelievably wonderful and sensual and erotic. To have someone love him so much, they could arouse both his body and mind to the point of ecstasy. He shuddered and trembled, his toes curling so hard his feet cramped, but it feels so good. “Don't...S-stop...” he whined, “...please.” Concerned, Meg looked up, 

“Do you want me to stop, darling?” Guy couldn't speak anymore, his eyes rolled back in his head and he swallowed thickly, merely shaking his head as his body arched up, begging for more. Meg smiled and resumed her ministrations, taking her time with him. Her movements slowly grew harder, a little faster, as he bucked his hips into her face. Pleasing him this way was strangely fulfilling. It filled her with pleasure to do this for him. It also aroused her in ways she never knew were possible. She released his balls and moved her lips to them, gently suckling them before licking them slowly, then taking them in her mouth as her hand continued to slide up and down on his member. She moaned, sending vibrations through his skin.  
All at once he felt the searing explosion. He couldn't control his body as it convulsed and writhed beneath her. He couldn't think, he couldn't hear, all he knew was terrible euphoria. And then, all too soon, he was a limp noodle upon the blanket, gasping and coughing and giggling like a fool. 

“Did you like that, My Lord?” Meg was smiling as she licked the sticky white liquid from the corner of her mouth. “Let's try something else...” Guy nodded dumbly, still trying to catch his breath and seeing stars.  
Meg couldn't believe how utterly defeated, dominated even, he looked and it was ridiculously empowering. Her husband, letting her pleasure and dominate him. The feeling nearly made her crazy. She crawled back on top of him, licking and kissing as she went, her breath making him quiver. She aligned her hips with his and pulled him up to kiss her in a seated position. “Touch me, My Love...” She must have been some sort of witch to have him spellbound the way he was. Every word, every kiss, every breath drove him mad for her. He could barely see through his half lidded eyes as he gaze upon her shimmering flesh and slid his hand down her middle to her warm, downy slickness. She was softer there than anywhere else, and as his fingers explored and he kissed her deeply, he wondered how such softness was so powerful it had ripped a song of ecstasy from him before. His song was now a soft, rumbling whisper as his chest vibrated against hers. It was his turn to please this seductress. 

“I love every inch of you, Meg...inside and out...I am utterly and forever...Yours.” he whispered against her jawbone,just below her ear. 

“And I am yours, my Lord, my lovely husband...” She loved the sound of that word on her lips. She kissed him again. Hungry for it. She moaned as his fingers explored her depths. “Oooohhhh....unnnhhh...oh yes...more!!” she cried. Guy smirked and nibbled her lips before dragging his tongue and teeth down her cheek and neck as he felt her hot and wet around his fingers. His unshaven chin scraped against her collar bone, making a soft whispering sound. He squeezed her voluptuous hips, kneading every muscle and curve he could reach as his thumb found that tender bump that made her sing before.

“OH GUY!” Meg cried, wrought with pleasure. Her back involuntarily arched and her hips pushed down against his fingers as her fingernails dug into his shoulders and upper arms. Her cries were loud and she prayed no one but Guy could hear them. “Yes, like that....uuunnnhhhh...fuck...” She almost couldn't stand it as the colours swirled behind her eyes. “I want you, Guy...oh how I want you so badly...” That need and flutter deep within her was taking control of her body as his every touch and movement against and inside her sent waves of heat and ecstasy screaming through every fiber of her being. A wicked grin crossed Guy's lips and his hand responded to her body's needs, rubbing and pushing and feeling all around as she squeezed him. He growled deep as he leaned down to suckle her breasts, flicking the tip of his tongue over and around her nipples, and sliding his free hand up her spine to grip at the base of her neck.

“... And you have me...at your every beck and call...” he breathed the words against her flesh as his lips crossed to her other breast. God, she tasted so good... 

“Oh God!! Yes!!” Meg cried as his fingers worked their magic on her. The feeling was incredible and she was floating as his lips, tongue, and teeth cause her nipples to harden to the point of being painfully pleasing. But she wanted him completely. Her hands trailed down his chest to his groin, one grabbed his wrist as the fingers of the other tried to grip his cock. “I...I...want you...I NEED you...inside me...oh please!! She could barely form the words, his massaging felt so good, but her need for him was overwhelming. Her moans and pleading aroused that primal need in him again, and Guy shifted to bring their hips closer together, penetrating her as he slid his fingers out. They lingered just above their joining, and he nipped her bottom lip, then wrapped his tongue around hers. A frightening shudder vibrated through him as he lost himself in her power once more. Meg moaned into his kiss as he enters her, hitting a spot deep inside her that sent fireworks, sparks, flames and colours all through me. She couldn't form words as he enveloped her mouth and tongue with his, but she managed a muffled scream, fairly clawing at him as she was almost pushed over the edge. She broke the kiss and gasped for air, “Oh God!-Right there...” she gasped pushing her hips down on his length again and again as his fingers continued to massage that tiny bud that made her want to scream with pleasure. She was not going to be able to last long, but she wanted to, she wanted it to last forever...Who knew creating children could be so much fun. She wouldn't be disappointed at all if they received a special gift after this. Meg's fingers crawled back up his torso, around his neck and entwine themselves in his hair as she was almost to the point of collapsing on top of him. Guy was intoxicated by her cries of pleasure and the way her body smashed into his. He lay back and rolled them over, grabbing her firm thighs and hooking them around his waist. He reared back on his knees so they were perpendicular to each other, and rammed into her with everything he had. 

“I want...to hear...you scream...” he groaned. Before she could respond, he touched her again and thrust harder and faster until he was sure he would collapse. Oh God, the way he talked to me like that, commanding and a little dirty, and they way he thrusted into her. It sent her over the edge and she latched onto his body as she screamed for him, her pleasure bubbling up and over as her body convulsed against him. Oh. My. God...she felt like every fiber of her body was going to explode into a billion tiny pieces as wave upon wave of bliss crashed over. “Yes! Oh GOD, GUY!!!” she was almost crying as she gasped, laboring with the words. Her hands searched for his neck, wanting to pull him down into her, to kiss him with all the love and passion she had for him. Guy couldn't help but chuckle breathlessly as he watched her reaching blindly for him. He leaned down with his hands on either side of her head and kissed her lovingly, deeply, and longingly. His chest heaved against hers, and tiny black dots danced in his vision as he tried to look into her beautiful silver eyes. 

“How...do you...feel?” he asked.

“Oh God...” she still could barely form words...her eyes half-closed as the pleasure continued to wash over her, slowly subsiding, but so glorious. “Oh Guy...” she breathed against his cheek, their noses and foreheads touching. “You are so amazing!” Guy choked on a giggle and kissed her again and again until he could no longer hold himself up. Exhaustion was taking place of the thrill, and he was forced to part and roll off her before his weight crushed her. He stretched out his arms and gather her up to him, her head on his chest, peppering her hair with more kisses until a yawn interrupted. 

“Good heavens...you wore me out, Meg...I don't think I could move again if my life depended on it.”

“Neither could I. I feel utterly full and broken...but in the most amazing way. I love you so much, my darling, My Love!” she ran her hands over his upper arms, still feeling the heat in them. “Just hold me, My Love...” Guy squeezed her tightly and kissed her head. Then, sleep swooped in and took consciousness from them both without warning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married at last, but the battle is still yet to be fought and that could bring great trials for them all. And just what is up with Archer?! 
> 
>  
> 
> Smut, again...yeah, you'll come to find out Guy and Meg are a little like rabbits...

The next thing Meg knew, she woke and found herself on her side, wrapped in Guy's arms, her body tucked snuggly back into his front, nearly every inch of her back touching his front. She smiled with the remembrance of the previous night as the lights of the morning peeked in through the curtain of ivy at the front of the cave. She gently, lightly ran her fingers over the top of her husband's hand and arm, sighing. Guy woke to a strange feeling on his arm and nearly flailed, thinking it an insect. Thank God he opened his eyes first and saw his gorgeous wife. He snorted and started to laugh, 

“It's going to take me awhile to get used to not sleeping alone....” he said into her hair.

“And you find this funny?” Meg laughed and poked him in the ribs as she uncoupled herself from him and rolled over to face him. “Good Morning, My Lord Gisborne” A broad smile that she couldn't stop crept upon her face. Guy knew he too must be smiling like a fool, for he could barely see over the puff of his cheeks. 

“Good morning, my beautiful wife...And yes... It's funny when your touch makes me think a spider is crawling on me at first.” 

“Oh, well in that case, I won't touch you like that any more...” Meg rolled back over, her back to him, a whole foot and a half between them. She was teasing him and smiling like a fool herself as she reached for her shirt and leggings. Was she teasing him? Why would she say that? He suddenly felt afraid. 

“Meg... I didn't mean to offend... I'm sorry.” She dropped her clothes and rolled back over laughing, moving swiftly to stick her face up in his, 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, My Love” she kissed his worry away tenderly, softly, caressing his face with her fingers. Guy was embarrassed, frowning like a pouting child. He had never cared before if he offended. In fact, he LIVED to offend. But now, he couldn't even bear the thought of POSSIBLY offending her. He raised his eyes slowly to meet hers, trying to ignore the feeling that he wanted to cry. 

“You aren't cross with me for thinking you a spider?” Meg laughed, 

“As much as I loathe spiders, no. I can't be cross with you for that....now if you were to ever leave me unsatisfied...” she raised an eyebrow and mocked an irritated expression at him. Guy chuckled nervously. 

“Somehow I don't think I could ever commit THAT sin.” Meg laughed wholeheartedly. 

“Oh my darling Gisborne. How you make me laugh!” She rolled over on top of him and peppered him with kisses, her arms holding her up above him, giving him a lovely view of her chest resting against his. He smirked and eyed her smugly. 

“I thought you wouldn't be able to move, ey?”

“That was last night...this is now...” She tried to imitate his smirk, but failed miserably. Then it was his turn to laugh and he tapped her nose. 

“Don't get any ideas... I still cannot move!” he tilted his head and his neck cracks audibly.  
Meg giggled like a little girl. 

“I have no thoughts when I'm with you, my dear...” 

“Knock Knock?! Is anybody home?” a voice came from the other side of the ivy curtain. “I've brought food and a fresh torch. I'll leave it just inside the door,” Kate said. Meg turned to see her hands stick a large bowl of fruit through and set it on a rock just inside the mouth of the cave. Then a lit torch was passed through and jammed into the soft ground next to the bowl. “Take your time...” Meg was about to grab a blanket and retrieve the gifts, but she nearly collapsed on top of Guy when her arms and legs wouldn't cooperate. 

“I take it back. I can't move either...But those grapes look so good...” The air was nearly knocked from him and Guy snickered helplessly, 

“We are a mess...” Meg reached pitifully for the fruit then went limp and pouted, “Too far...  
I'm just going to lie here, on top of you, until I can move again...this may take awhile...” she buried her face in his chest and groaned pitifully, then suddenly raised her head and held up a finger. “But, my dear husband, do not mistake this lethargy as a sign I am not satisfied by you! You were incredible!”  
Guy managed to lift his arms just enough to stroke her soft waves, 

“I know, love...You told me so already...” he smirked, “Several times.” 

“Good!” Meg let her face fall back down onto his chest, but not as hard as the last time. Her nose smooshed into the little indention between his pectoral muscles and she kissed him where her lips landed. Guy chuckled, but then grunted as he became painfully aware of the raw ache in his thigh. 

“Love... I'm sorry... I need you to move. M'leg hurts.”

“Oh darling, I'm sorry, am I hurting you, baby?” She rolled off him and moved the blanket to check on his leg. “Do I need to get the friar?” Meg couldn't hide the worry in her eyes. It was reverberated in her mind that only a day or so ago she nearly lost him to complications from that damned wound. But her quick movement suddenly reminded her of her own injury, and she breathed in with a hiss, slowly lowering herself back down to the mattress. How was it that neither of them noticed this during their passions? Then it dawned on her, the intensity of all the pleasure far surpassed any kind of pain they could have felt in those hours. Guy sat up and frowned at the bits of blood and pus oozing from between the stitches, then looked at Meg's stitches and frowned harder. 

“I do think we might've overdone it...Hand me my clothes. We need to get Tuck.” 'Damnit' Meg swore to herself. They should have waited. Her movements were slower and more careful then, but she grabbed their clothes and helped Guy into his pants as she gingerly laced the corset back around herself, it's firmness easing the burning again as it upheld her stomach muscles. Guy glanced at her shyly, “Think they heard anything...?” Meg bit her lip, the colour in her cheeks rising in embarrassment, 

“I bloody well hope not!” she looked at him and when their eyes met they both burst out laughing. “At least they'll know it was good...” What the bloody hell was she saying. How was it that her husband could make her speak with such a dirty mouth when she was around him? Guy's laughter died down when he saw her blush, and he smirked, 

“I always knew you had a loose tongue...But I never knew it was so dirty.” 

“HA!...you hoped I did...and now you know...but it's all your fault! You've done it to me!” She couldn't help but smile so wide, her dimples showed. She rushed to his side as he tried to stand and she saw the pain in his face. “Oh darling, I'm sorry. Please let me help you, here, lean on me...” Guy grunted in the negative. 

“N-no...I'll hurt you. M'fine really.” His hair was plastered to his face, and he realized he smelled awful. “Maybe we can get a bath too...And I need to find new clothes.”

“You won't hurt me, sweetheart. I promise. I don't want you to fall.” Meg noticed his expression as he sniffed. “We both probably smell terrible, if that's what you're worried about...I could probably use some new clothes as well, but I want to keep the corset, it suits me well.” Guy grinned crookedly at her, 

“Not you. You smell wonderful. Erotic.” Meg shook her head at him, putting his arm around her shoulders, 

“Lean on me, you silly man.” Meg needed to find some roses. She greatly wished she could go back to her house. The flowers there made some wonderful perfumed waters and she so wanted to smell seductive to her husband. Guy was secretly grateful for her help. His leg hurt worse than it did the day before. He was sure their activities didn't help things in the least, 

“I hope to God no one teases us!”

“If they do, I'll beat them to within an inch of their life!” Meg teased him, letting him put part of his weight on her. She latched onto his waistband and they made their way out of the cave, only to run into Archer, perched on a rock, eating an apple. Meg was startled and she stopped short, nearly knocking both she and Guy over backward. They were speechless. Dear God how long had he been there?! Guy suddenly felt like a cat who saw an intruder, and he wanted to hiss. 

“G'mornin, brother,” he said instead.

“Mornin'....enjoy yourselves last night?”Archer asked. Raising an eyebrow at the newlyweds. Meg knew he was Guy's half-brother, but she couldn't stand the way he constantly looked at her. 

“That's none of your business, if we did or did not...” Meg looked at the ground and continued to lead her husband over the rocks. She kept repeating those words to herself...her husband. She wished she could enunciate them to Archer right that second! “Right now we need the friar...” Guy kept his eyes on Archer. Something about him seemed off...Unnerving...And he should know unnerving personalities...he used to be one. They took another step and nearly lost their footing on a loose rock. Suddenly he was there between them, holding them both up. But Meg couldn't stand how his hand rested on her waist and she broke away from him and let him steady Guy on his own, trotting ahead a little to get away from him. 

“Here, let me help you brother.” Archer cooed, nearly picking Guy up as he raised Guy's arm to his shoulder to steady the taller man. Guy didn't like the smile on Archer's face, and he made no effort to hide his glare. Guy didn't trust him, not in the least; he smelled a weasel. But Robin wouldn't believe him without proof. 

“... Thanks.” Guy narrowed his eyes and limped along beside him. Meg was relieved to see Kate coming toward them 

“Kate!” she nearly shouted. 

“Meg!” Kate answered cheerfully. “I was just coming to get Archer,” to Archer, “Robin wants to speak with you,” then she turned her attention back to Meg, “Is everything alright?” 

“I think it's his leg again. We...well...” 

“You don't have to say another word. I understand. But you're alright, though?” Kate asked, putting a hand on Meg's shoulder and searching her eyes. She nodded, down-playing the slight discomfort she was feeling. 

“I'm fine,” she reassured Kate. “Thanks for asking.” Once back in camp, Meg stepped over to Tuck, “I think Guy's leg wound is worse, he may have torn a stitch or two...” Tuck nodded, seeing Meg's embarrassment and not wishing to make her blush any further he quickly made his way to Guy to examine his wound. 

“And you? How does your injury fair, m'lady?” Tuck asked. 

“I'm fine.” Meg replied quickly. She didn't want to call anymore attention to herself, especially in Archer's presence. There was just something about him that unsettles her far too much for her own liking, let alone her husband's. Guy spoke up, his voice more gruff than he'd intended, 

“She's not fine... I think her injury needs attention too, Friar. Please... Tend to my wife.” Guy made an unconscious point to glance at Archer when he said the word, as if to warn him off her. Then Robin strolled up, 

“So, the happy couple is up late, ey?” he caught Guy's expression and frowned, then looked at Archer, “Archer...C'mon. I need to talk to you. Alone.” Archer stood there still staring between Meg and Guy. “ARCHER! I said lets GO!” 

“Nevermind my husband, I can wait.” Meg told Tuck. 

“Geez! I really feel the love here!” Archer said, getting up from where he had perched to practically stare at Meg, “I'm coming, Master...” Guy caught Robin's look as he glanced at Archer and turned to walk away. Apparently Guy's old enemy didn't trust him yet either. 'Good,' Guy thought. Meg didn't look after him. She just looked at Guy's wound and grimaced as Tuck wiped blood and puss from it. She turned away from the sight and her stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear and she remembered how hungry I was, though she blushed as the sound. Guy 's attention was suddenly demanded by the burning of whatever Tuck had just poured on his leg, and he bit his lip to keep from swearing as the priest restitched the wound. 

_______________________________________

Robin took Archer just far enough away not to be overhead. 

“Where were you last night ey? No one leaves camp at night without my say so. It's the only way we've survived this long!”

“I just went to back to the village-to make sure the soldiers hadn't returned. I've heard that they've taken to making rounds at all hours now, hoping to catch us, or the villagers helping us. That's all. I don't yet know all of YOUR rules yet. I'm sure you can understand that!” Archer said, glancing back at the camp. Robin narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Archer, but let it go. 

“Alright... Next time though - tell me where you're going. That way if something happens, we know where you are to help you, ey? Alright. That's all I wanted to talk about. Get on with you.” Robin said. 

_______________________________________

“Got any more of that fruit, Kate?” Meg asked, turning away from Guy and Tuck. Suddenly she felt a little light headed, “Meg, are yoo alright? You suddenly look as a ghoost, m'girl!” John said, putting a large steadying hand on her back and pushing her gently towards a chair. Kate set a bowl of grapes in front of her and took the cup of tea from the edge of the fire-pit and placed it next to the bowl. 

“I'm alright. We really should have eaten more the other night. I'm just hungry” Meg replied as she gratefully took a long drink of the tea. The lightly sweet berry flavor of it helped calm her stomach and eased the headache that was beginning to try and pierce through her head. 

“Eat up, you'll feel better in no time,” Kate said, glancing from Meg to Gisborne, as she handed him a cup of the tea and a second bowl of grapes. “We were lucky this morning, Little John and I met a trader on the woodland road today. He'd heard about the burning of the village and offered us some of his bounty.” Guy took the tea and fruit with a gracious nod. 

“Thank you... I suppose I have a lot of thanking to do now that you all have provided so well for us... Is there anything at all I can do in return?” he said. 

“Help us kick Prince John's arse for a start!!” Allan quipped. 

“And no stabbing us in the back!” Much added. 

“There'll be none of that kind of stabbing” Meg mumbled more to herself than anyone else, then blushed as she glanced at her husband, who must have heard her. Kate and Allan were trying not to burst out laughing as Meg's ears turn tomato red. Guy quirked a brow at Meg and bit back a smirk. 

“...I didn't hear you complain last night.” Guy couldn't help it, he loved making her blush. It was so adorably sexy. 

“Oi! Gisborne! I don't need t'hear that sort of thing first thing in the morning, ey!” Robin said as he crested the small hill to their backs, followed closely by a sour looking Archer. Guy glanced at them both, then returned to my tea. 

“Sorry, Hood. Slip of the tongue,” he grinned slyly at Meg and winked. Meg only blushed harder and dropped her face to her chest, letting her curls come forward and hide her face. Why did he do that to her?! When Tuck had finished with Guy, he came over to Meg. 

“Step this way if you will,” he motioned to the curtained alcove and Meg followed, glancing at Guy. When the curtain was closed she turned to Tuck as she unlaced her corset. 

“Friar, I-I want to sure there's no risk...” Tuck looked at her, a studious look of true concern. 

“Risk for what?” Meg swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“For child-bearing. It would kill Guy if something were to happen...” His expression concerned her. 

“Well, the wound was fairly deep, but there didn't appear to be very much damage.” He lifted her shirt to examine her stitches. “Everything looks good. It just needs to be cleaned, that's all.” Tuck smiled at her, but she was still worried. He cleaned the stitches and wrapped a bandage around her middle to keep her shirt from rubbing against them. She followed Tuck out of the alcove as she laced her corset back up and went to sit by her husband. Guy breathed a sigh of relief when Meg returned. He hadn't realized but he had held his breath the whole time she was with Tuck. He couldn't forgive himself if their lovemaking had caused her more harm. He leaned gently against her and laid his palm on her knee, whispering. 

“Well? What did he say? Are you well?” 

“I'm fine, My Love. The stitches just needed to be cleaned and rebandaged...” she said, getting her nervous fingers caught in the corset lacings at her bosom. She huffed, nearly flinging her hands up in the air up and into his face. “Bloody thing!” Guy shushed her softly and took the cords in his hands, lacing the corset back up and pulling snugly. He glanced up through his lashes at her eyes, 

“There... Too tight?” Meg shook her head,

“No, perfect.” She didn't wanna move, she wanted to just go back to that cave and stay with her husband for the rest of the week, but she knew there was planning and training to be done. She leaned her forehead against his chin and took a breath. Trying to put all the worry, pain, and dread out of her mind. Guy delicately pushed her curls back from her face and kissed her forehead. Little John rose and looked to Meg, 

“Soo did I hear yoo riaght the oother day, yoo want t'train for this li'tle ba'tle we'er aboot t'fight?” he asked. Meg looked over to John and nodded. 

“Yes. I do, but I think I should wait another day or two, just in case...” John nodded, 

“I oonderstand.” He pulled out a large wrapped bundle. “Yoo can use this when you're ready...” He handed it to Meg. 

“What's this then?” Guy asked. 

“Yoo'll see...” John said, a pleased look on his face. Meg took the bundle and unwrapped it. Inside were two short dagger swords with curved blades complete with sheathes and frogs to strap them on. Meg was dumbfounded. They were so very beautiful, intricately carved with foreign designs. 

“Oh they're beautiful” Meg breathed. “How can I ever accept them?!” John took a second bundle from his bunk and tossed it to Guy. 

“And this ones fer yoo...I got them in the Holy Land. They were to be a gift...” his eyes misted for a moment, then he continued. “I thought you could put them to better use...” Inside Guy's bundle was a black sword, wicked looking, but somehow it seemed fitting for him. Guy held up the blade to the light, tilting it to and fro as he admired the craftsmanship. 

“...It's beautiful...” Guy glanced up, unsure what else to say, “...Thank you.” 

“Yes, thank you. These will get good use, I'm sure. It's very kind of you to think of me,” Meg said, going to the big bear and kissing him on the cheek. “It means alot” Meg walked back over to sit next to her husband again, studying the blades, the sheaths and the etchings. John was surprised by the response, and smiled, bashfully. 

“Yoor welcome, loove!” Robin bit back a grin,

“Alright. Off with all of you. We've a lot of training to get done if we are to pull this off. But first, the villages need our help. Lets go and give the newlyweds time to rest and heal or we'll never find our way in the castle, ey.” Guy glanced up at Hood and nodded, still sliding his fingers up and down the exquisite blade. 

“I'll teach Meg how to handle a blade while you're gone.” They turned to leave, and Guy called after them-somewhat pitifully, “And bring back some game for supper! I need meat if I am to fight.”

“So demanding aren't we...” Meg smirked at him. “And just how to you propose to 'train' me with a gimped leg, My Love?” Guy arched his eyebrows, 

“We sparred last night did we not?” he shoved the last few grapes in his mouth and stood back up. He took a few careful steps to test his leg, and when he was sure of his footing, he readied his new black blade and smirked mischievously at Meg. “Alright, love. Let's see what nature gave you, ey?”

“Very well...” Meg took the blades from their sheathes. This should be fun, to say the least! She narrowed her eyes and readied herself for his attack. “Be gentle...it's my first time...” Oh my, she was surprising herself with the words coming out of her mouth! Guy couldn't help but smile widely as he cocked his head. 

“I thought you liked it rough.” He stepped forward quickly on his bad leg to jab at her, but it caught and he cried out sharply. 

“Guy!” Meg rushed to his side. “I told you we should wait....this isn't like making love, darling...” A wicked smirk tugged at his lips and he whirled behind her, wrenching her arm behind her back. 

“Lesson number one....never fall prey to pity.” 'Dammit that really did hurt though...' he thought.

“How?-You!” Well if that was the way he wanted to play it then... “Fine, have it your way!” Meg reared her head back, turning and thrusting upwards towards his head with her left arm as she wrenched her right out of his grasp. She missed his chin by a mere two inches. The surprise in his eyes made her smile. “You were saying?...” Guy's blood was rushing through his ears, and he grinned wickedly as he circled her like a predator, 'Oooohhh.... This'll be good...' he thought. Meg smiled sweetly back at him, countering his every step. 

“Our first fight, dear?” she said, holding one of the swords in front of her and the other one over her head. ready to parry his attacks. 

“Tell me, Meg... Have you been holding out on me?” He lunged and swung wide, leaning down to peck her nose as she parried. “Have you had training before?” 

“Perhaps...My father was wealthy and I never lacked for anything, though he wished I had been a boy, there was no use in his wishing however when I proved to him that I could hold my own with a few weapons...” He jabbed again and she whirled, sidelining him and jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. His resounding 'oooff' pleased her. A breathless chortle resonated in his throat, 

“Well then... Perhaps it is you who should be training me!” he attacked with full, brutal force, driving her back until they both tumbled down a sharp incline. They landed with a thud in the leaves and he was gasping he was laughing so hard. But his backside did hurt from the rocks he hit on the way down. There were leaves and twigs all in their hair and dirt smudged on their faces. 

“Well that escalated quickly!” Meg gasped. Guy panted and laughed and panted again, 

“Always seems to do that with us...Truce?” Meg couldn't speak she was laughing so hard. She threw her arms around his neck. 

“Truce!...shall we make up?” Guy grabbed her adorable tiny chin in his hand and grinned crookedly, 

“Aye,” he kissed her so passionately, he took his own breath away. The pop their lips made when they parted echoed throughout the surrounding forest. 

“Aye,” she echoed, kissing him back, suckling his lips a bit. “I suppose we should get you back upright...” Guy grunted and flailed, then yelped as his blade jabbed him in the backside. 

“Bloody thing...Doesn't know it's own master yet.” Meg couldn't help but laugh. 

“Oh you adorable mess!...Here, let me help you!” she moved her own swords to the side and got up, offering him her hands to help him up. Grateful, he latched on to Meg's wrists and let her hoist him up. 

“You'll not be able to do that once I've regained my old weight...I don't think I've had a proper meal since the Holy Lands.” At the mention of that place, he glanced around as though he expected a ghost from his past to pop up and shout Boo! Meg saw his eyes dart around, 

“That still haunts you, doesn't it?” she said, picking up her sword, handing him his, then putting an arm around his waist and starting back up the incline. Guy grunted with each step even though he tried not to show pain. 

“It does...But not for the reason you're thinking of...”

“Why then?...or if you're not ready to tell me, I'll understand, Darling...” she leaned her head against his shoulder, wishing she could take his pain away. Guy shook his head. He promised himself to not keep secrets from his wife. 

“...The sheriff... Vaisey. I still can't get his voice out of my mind. Too many years I was under his control, and now his ghost haunts me still.” Meg choked on a laugh as it stuck in her throat. 

“That's his first name? Dear Lord how he must have been bullied as a child!” her voice changed tone. “Guy, you don't have to worry about it anymore. He's dead, you killed him, and he's not coming back. He no longer has control over you, My Love!” Guy swallowed hard and nodded, then plopped on a stool back at camp, rubbing his leg. 

“It's just...I guess I'm in a bad way about it-the man practically raised me after my parents-” his throat closed up as memories of the fire HE had started flashed in his mind. 

“Tell me...” Meg urged, kneeling and sitting at his feet, then gently starting to massage his leg around his wound, up and down his thigh. Guy cleared his throat and blinked back the tears. “There isn't anything else to tell.” 

“Alright...” Meg moved to her knees, and gently kissed him, holding his face in her hands. The worries and stress melted away by the warmth of her lips, and Guy sighed. 

“I'm sorry...I do not mean to be so burdened.”

“It's alright...I understand...” Meg whispered, kissing him again, and petting his hair. When their lips parted, she rose, going to get the brush Kate had given her and a blanket, then moving back to his side. “Feel strong enough to take a dip in the river, I think we could both use it...” Guy flexed his leg and grimaced, but stood anyway. “I'm sure I can manage.”

“Good.” she smiled at him, handed him the blanket and brush, then strapped her swords to a belt and helped him stand. They found an area of the river fairly well guarded by tall reeds. Guy slipped off his boots and shed his clothes, then helped Meg unlace her corset. “Our first bath together... Although I would've preferred WARM water.” Meg blushed and smiled awkwardly. He was her husband now, she shouldn't feel so awkward around him the way she did. 

“Beggars can't be choosers, dear.” she pecked him on the lips and helped him into the water. UGH, every muscle in her body rebelled at the temperature. It was cold, but it felt good to be wet. She let herself sink beneath the waterline, then popped back up, letting the water rinse her hair a little. There were still bits of leaves and twigs in it, but she turned to Guy and picked them out of his hair first. Guy swore a little as shivers convulsed his body. 

“Och...So is that...Dammit...what we are n-now? Beggars?” he smiled tenderly despite his chattering teeth as she picked the debris from his hair. 

“Well, let's see...neither of us have any money, we're living in the woods with a gang of outlaws, and we're labeled as traitors...Hmmm, yes I think that would make us beggars alright...” She ran her fingers through his hair, getting the last of the debris and tangles out before she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead and nose against his, closing her eyes. Guy couldn't help but chuckle, 

“I think I would rather be an outlaw than a beggar...I was a beggar once-this is much more...liberating that that was. 

“As much as it may sound selfish and shallow. I would rather we both have our money and titles so that we could help these people. Not just Robin and the others, but all of the villages that have been tortured under the rule of the last two sheriffs!” Meg let her head fall back and looked at the clouds in the blue sky above. “Why does it have to be so hard sometimes!...” They were out in the middle of the river, floating together, the water almost over their shoulders and it just felt so relaxing. Guy dipped down into the water and floated beside her. 

“Because the world is an evil dark place where good folk must struggle to get by...But I swear when I am sheriff, the whole world will know my name for the good deeds I perform for the poor.”

“When you are Sheriff...” Meg repeated. “That will be a glorious day indeed, won't it, My Love!” she smiled at him, then splashed him. “But that day's not here yet, is it, til then, we must get by however we can...and not to mention kick out a certain someone!” 

“Kick out?” Guy glanced at her and wiped the water from his face, “I plan to kill her.”

“Guy, are you sure? After all she IS your sister...” The look in his eyes concerned her, and floated to him, looking him in the eye, her hands on either side of his face. He didn't meet her eyes,

“I have to...Don't fret. It won't be in cold blood.”

“But...” Meg was suddenly saddened. That he could talk so flippantly about it...and she had thought he had left that all behind. 

“But what?”

“Nevermind...I just thought you were passed all that now...” Meg turned and dove under the water, letting it cover and cleanse her. She needed it to clear her head too. She came up a few feet from him, her back to him and leaned back letting herself float on her back, her hair flowing out all around her, releasing the twigs and leaves and dirt from it. Guy frowned and swam to her, helping the water by picking the twigs from her locks. 

“My love...I used to kill for fun. For work. For money. That IS behind me. Isabella is a public enemy. The only end for such is execution. Do not mistake me-I will gain no pleasure from it.” A sudden thought entered his mind. “...Would you feel better...if it were not by my hand?”

“It still wouldn't make me happy...but perhaps I would feel better about it...” Meg rose and turned back to her husband. “I just want us to have a new life, something that we can say is totally different from what we had, albeit separately, before our marriage...I can't explain it any other way...” She swam forward until she could put her face against his neck and let her hands work their way over his body, rubbing the dirt and grime from it. Guy wrapped her up in his arms and sighed heavily. 

“We can...But not until the corruption is eradicated. Please don't hold this against me. I created her...Now I must end her.”

“I understand, Guy, really I do. But I can still not like it, can't I? I mean technically she is my sister-in-law now...” she shuddered at that thought, “...but she does need to be dealt with...” Meg closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling that Guy's arms around her gave her. She adored that man and what he did and could do to her. Guy kissed her head and rubbed the dirt from her back. 

“Aye. You are free to dislike whatever you choose,” he bit back a smirk, “just as long as it's not me.” 

“I may dislike some of the things you do...that's a wife's prerogative. But I could never dislike you, My Love.” She rose a little so that her face was level with his, and kissed him, slowly at first, tenderly, then more passionately. Her soft voluminous lips coaxed a low moan from him, and he gripped her backside roughly, pulling her hips flush against his. 

“You drive me wild, Y'know...” he growled. A flutter deep inside Meg sent waves through her body. 

“I love it when you talk dirty to me...” she nipped at his lips, teasing him with her tongue. “I can't get enough of your body against mine...” she whispered, her lips against his, her hands roaming his body. Guy chuckled huskily and trailed kisses across her cheek to her ear, and breathed, 

“What about inside you?”

“Oh God, Guy!” Meg breathed, almost unable to control herself. “I love that even more!” she moaned, heat growing deep within her. Guy smirked and slid his hands down her thighs. With a slight grunt, he hoisted her up by her legs, and entered her slowly as his tongue parted her lips. She moaned and gasped into his kiss, as his tongue sent her into a frenzy, his rigid length sliding into her. Oh God, he felt so good inside her. She almost couldn't control herself, the things he did to her, as her tongue wrapped around his. Guy couldn't tell if the shivers were still from the cold of the water or the excitement every time she squeezed him, but regardless he felt so dirty making love in the river...he chuckled deeply as he wondered if the townsfolk at the mouth of it know they were drinking he and Meg's love. Meg moaned, whimpering for him, for more as her hands clawed and scraped all over his torso. She wanted to devour him, she wanted him to devour her. “The things you do to me, Guy! I love it, I want more!” Guy nibbled down her neck as the waves crashed around their rocking hips. 

“What would you like for me to do, my pet?” 

“Everything...” she moaned. “Use your tongue, your fingers, I want to feel all of you! Unnnnhhh...” she gasped, her fingers clutching at him, as she pressed her breasts into his pecs, his face into her neck. One hand moved to intertwine in his wet hair. As she locked her legs around his hips, he slid one hand down to the tiny space between their bodies. He was utterly astounded that she liked his calloused fingers so much, but grateful too that she did not shy away from his intrusive stroking touch. Growling, Guy bit roughly on her collarbone, careful not to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a glaring red mark for later boasting. The water churned with bubbles about them as their bodies writhed and glided in carnal frenzy. If he drew blood, she could not have cared less. She loved the way his lips, tongue, teeth felt on her body, the way he stroked her soft blossom in rhythm to his thrusts. She was seeing stars against her eyelids. Moaning, sighing, gasping at his every touch. She slid her tongue along his cheekbone, trailing to his ear, nibbling on the lobe, then sucked and bit at the tendon in his neck, harder with every drive home of his hard cock deep inside her. She fairly screamed as she climaxed, but I still wanted more, the way he moved in and out of her, the way he touched her, bit her, drove her to a hunger for him like she'd never known and she crave more and more. Guy hardly knew what he was doing anymore. He was so drunk off Meg's body and mind, he gave in to the primal need burning within. Guy walked with her to the river bank, still inside her, thrusting, throbbing, groaning into her mouth as he gasped so hard he sucked the breath from her throat. God she tasted and felt so good. Steam rose around them as their heated bodies warmed the chilly water around them, and he pressed her back against a rocky outcropping that dipped into the water. She screamed into his mouth, and her body engulfing his was his undoing. After what felt like eternity and not long enough of gasping, roaring, and moaning, he was left breathless and panting against her shoulder. 

“...Good...God...Meg...What you do to me...”

“FUCK...!!” Was all she could gasp, or moan is more like it. She was lost in the euphoria that followed multiple climaxes with a lover that drove her very soul to the brink of insanity. “God....how you....drive me...WILD!!” she gasped out, her lips against his shoulder. Her world was still spinning, but she wanted more. She took his hand and lead him to the bank to lie on the blanket they'd brought. She wanted to please him then too. “I want you more than I've ever wanted you, Lord Gisbourne...” Meg pushed him down onto his back and straddled him just over his thighs, bending down to kiss down his torso, occasionally licking and biting him as she went, until she reached his manhood. It was still wet and glistening from their lovemaking, but it tasted so good as she teased him and tortured him with her mouth until she couldn't stand it no more and must have him back inside her. She moved back up his body and painfully slowly slid her dripping pussy down onto his still hard, so large cock with a moan. She slowly started moving against him, grinding her hips into his, her hands pinning him down. Guy's eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, his lips slightly parted in a faint smile as he reveled in what she did to him. He moaned and purred breathlessly. 

“God Meg...I love it when you control me-uuuunnngggghhh!” He arched his back and ground back against her, shuddering as tickling lightning bolts threatened to make him explode inside. Meg was thrilled that he loved this as much as she did. She let her head fall back as she continued to grind up and down on him, his manhood massaging that place deep inside her that made her feel like she was about to explode. 

“Oh God, Guy! You're so huge. I love the way you fill me to overflowing...” she gasped, as her grinding pace quickened, her fingernails beginning to claw into his flesh as she felt another climax rising to the breaking point. Her back arched and pushed her hips deeper into his. She took one of his hands and guided him to her love nub, the other she guided up her body to her breasts. Guy smirked as he realized she was enjoying him once again, and he slid his fingers between her legs as his chest heaved and his body stiffened. 

“...Talk dirty to me, Meg.” He squeezed her breast roughly, “I want to hear that vulgar mouth of yours.” She hardly knew what to say, as she gasped at his touch. 

“Oh Guy, yes. Touch me like that...make me scream and cream all over you,” her back began to arch the other way as she felt multilple climaxes begin to break over her. UNNNHHHH!! Fuck, yes...Guy, I love the way you fuck me. You dirty man, I love your hard cock inside my cunt...” My God, his command had torn words from her lips she never thought she'd say. Her eyes flashed and she lost focus as her climx hit her again and again. She slid one hand up his chest, her middle finger leading the way, dipping into every depression I feel on his torso, as she moved to kiss him. Release rocked Guy as it crashes over and over, surging through his body so hard, he was not even sure if he was screaming and groaning loudly. Convulsing, as he grabbed at any part of her he could reach and squeezed desperately, nearly bucking her off his hips. Once the explosions faded, he was left utterly defenseless and limp, heart trying to burst through his chest as he stared blankly up at the leaves overhead trying to regain some composure. 

“Christ!...Shit...Wow, that was....fucking amazing,” he gasped. Meg giggled at his reaction. 

“I'm glad you liked it, My Lord...I knew you had a dirty mouth in there too” she leaned forward, slowly lowering her body to his, his spent manhood still inside her. “God, I love the things you do to me, My Love!” The thumb of her left hand fingers his ring on her finger, as she gently kissed his chest. Guy still couldn't catch his breath. He was still seeing stars. He giggled awkwardly as he stared upwards, his fingers trailing absently up and down her arm before falling limp beside his head. 

“We should... Probably.... Get dressed.... Before... They come back.” Meg smiled, completely satisfied and full of bliss. 

“I agree. Are we clean enough yet, though?” Yes she did just say that to illicit a dirty remark from him. Yet again he did give her such a dirty mouth. Guy smirked wickedly, 

“I'd wager your insides are cleaner than the king's crown by now, lovey. I scrubbed you good.”  
Meg giggled uncontrollably as she slid off him, falling over she was laughing so hard. 

“Oh. My. God...You slay me...” Meg said, flinging her hands over her head and just lying there, my eyes squinched closed from laughing, her middle beginning to pull. “You're so terribly clever, aren't you?!” Guy rolled so he was hovering over her on his elbows, her breasts just touching his chest.   
“Aye.... I like to think my tongue is quicker than my temper.” Meg giggled again, blushing, 

“Oh I like the sound of that...!” 

“Alright, pink-cheeks. It's getting on...Hood'll be back soon, so lets get that bottom covered ey?” Guy staggered to his feet and picked up their clothes from the riverbank. 

“Oh fine...I guess I can manage that,” Meg answered, getting up as well. Guy smiled and gazed at her, then frowned. 

“Your wound looks bad...Does it hurt?” Guy wouldn't tell her how the guilt of her injury for his sake plagued his very soul. Meg looked down, it was red and hurt a little from the exertion of sex and laughing, but was otherwise fine. 

“No, it just burns a little, but Tuck says that's because it's healing well” She won't tell him how it still worries her that it could be dangerous for her or their future children. “He also says it's going to leave a nasty scar...but scars are sexy...at least yours are!” It was Guy's turn to blush, 

“Imperfections remind us that we are not invincible... And also how far we've come in the world.”

“Truer words...” Meg said as she took her shirt and leggings and quickly put them on. Then held out her corset for Guy. “Help me with this?” Guy tied his waistband tight and tossed his shirt back on, smiling as he took the corset and skillfully lace it up and around her snugly. 

“How's that?” 

“Perfect.” He started to move away and she stopped him. “Kiss me again, My Love...” Guy searched her eyes with an amused grin on his lips, then leaned in and kissed her chastely as he stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and reveled in the soft kiss. He tried to move away again, “I'm not done kissing you, stop trying to get away from me, you silly man!” She let her hand cradle his head, her fingers in his hair and gently, softly caressed his lips with hers. Soft, light kisses that filled her with a joyful happiness that bubbled over and she smiled softly as she kissed him. Guy couldn't help but giggle against her lips, shifting his bare feet in the leaves. He felt a tickle on his foot and whispered, 

“Is that you again, or is it a spider this time?” 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Meg said, not caring at that moment as she was totally focused on him. Commanding him with a soft but firm voice, and pinching his rear with the hand not entangled in his hair made him laugh and press his lips to hers, pulling her flush against him as he kicked his foot to fling off the spider. Meg giggled back at him, bringing her other arm up to hook around his neck. She loved kissing him, especially soft, gentle kisses like those. She loved how their lips played with each other, brushing against one another, their noses smooshed together, theirs tongue gliding gently over their lips. That was romantic kissing and they both loved it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bath and a plan...and yes, more smut. I promise there's more story coming, but it will have plenty of smut in it...

Robin's voice carried from the camp to the riverbank, 

“GISBORNE! Where are you?!” Guy cringed and groaned, 

“C'mon...Play time is over.”

“Damn!” Meg said, sighing heavily, “We're here!” she called back. Guy threw his shirt over his head and picked up his boots as Meg picked up her own boots and the sword belt and blanket and they started back. “Sorry, we were just cleaning up.” Meg said to Robin, giving him a sheepish grin. Guy snorted a chuckle and pinched her bum as Robin rolled his eyes at us. 

“Well at least you smell better...C'mon. We need your help drawing up the battle plans to get in the castle.” Isabella. Right. Guy had forgotten about that in his tiny slice of heaven at the riverbank. He nodded grimly and pecked a kiss on Meg's cheek before heading off with Robin alone, neither of them trusting Archer yet with the blueprints. Meg sighed as her eyes followed her husband as he headed off with Robin. She turned to the others. 

“So, any good spoils of the hunt?” Meg asked, pulling her wet hair back and tying it off with a leather cord. Much smiled triumphantly at her, holding up two braces of rabbit as Kate held up a bag and a dead hen. 

“Plenty!” Much replied happily. 

“May I help you with dinner? It's the least I can do to pull my weight around here,” Meg offered, taking the hen and bag of fruits and vegetables from Kate and kneeling next to the fire-pit by Much. 

“How are you at cooking?” he asked. 

“A fair hand,” she answered. He nodded and they began with dinner. Meg show Much a few tricks with roots and herbs to add flavor and he shows her how to get the most tender cuts of meat. Soon the pot was boiling with roasted vegetable soup and roasting rabbit on the spit and the scent was making everyone drool. Robin and Guy came back well after dark, plans finally made and old grievances settled. He sidled up beside Meg and sniffed. 

“That smells divine.”

“See, I can cook too!” Meg answered, handing him a bowl and a piece of bread, with a kiss to his cheek. “Everything ready for the plan?” Guy smiled at her and blew the steam off the stew. 

“Aye. Seems so. I know of a tunnel seldom used, and Hood had never noticed before.” He smirked up at him and Robin glared back. 

“Yes well, thanks to our new friend here, it's a safe way in and Isabella won't have had the chance to seal it off yet. We can enter and escape through it.”

“Sounds risky to me, we're not all going in that way are we? What about a diversion?” Meg asked, pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged on the bunk Guy was leaning on.

“Robin and I will go in with Archer to capture Isabella. We hold her for ransom until all the men she has captured for John's armies are free. Then - public execution. The rest of you will take out the guards.”

“Good. I'm ready to put my skills with a blade to good use.” Meg said. A grin and laugh from Little John almost made her giggle, 

“Soo yoo've mastered the blades already have yooo? *He says* Fine thing, thoose blades, are they?” 

“Quite,” she answered, “Thank you again for them. They'll be put to good use, that I can promise you!” Meg glanced at Guy, remembering how their little 'training' bout had ended. “I'm happy to say I put my training master on his arse this afternoon,” she said proudly with a toss of her head, her now dry curls bouncing. Guy grinned crookedly with bread half hanging out of his mouth as he winked at her. 

“Aye. Flat on m'back.” 

“And he says that won't happen once he's back to his usual strength *I add, looking at his sideways* We'll see about that!” Guy quirked a brow at her as Robin and the others laughed boldly.

“Well then seems our li'l party is all set to go ey? Guy will stay with me at all times. We can no longer wait to attack, and as he and Meg are still injured, they need someone to back them up...John? You'll be with Meg. If anything goes awry, carry her out if you must, but keep her safe. You know where our meeting place is.” Robin said, going through the marching orders. Guy was still staring at his wife,

“ Yes... Well... You've only known me since the dungeons. I've a lot more to surprise you with once we've recovered.”

“Oh sure...whatever you say, dear. I've heard about your skill with a blade too, all the killing you once used to do...” Meg bit her tongue. 'Dammit, I shouldn't have said that,' she thought, she was only trying to tease him. “I'm sorry, darling, I didn't mean it that way...” Meg added quickly, putting a hand on his arm. John quickly spoke up, 

“I'll take care oov' her. Noothin' will happen to her, that I promise ye.” Guy's face fell at her comment and he hung his head trying hard to reign in the temper that flared up inside him. Robin glanced at him with a mixture of compassion and distrust. He would never escape his past no matter what he did... 

“Thanks John,” he mumbled then went silent, strangely uncomforted by Meg's hand on his arm.  
'Shit,' she thought, 'I've made him mad. UGH, and after everything I've tried to do to make him happy. Stupid Girl, what's wrong with you. Think before you speak!' She was mentally kicking herself for the blunder, and she got up and walked to the fire, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. She knew they had all caught what she'd said and how Guy had reacted and she was burning with an inner anger at herself. 

“Well, it's late, I suppose we should all get some rest. You two are welcome to return to the cave if you wish.” Kate offered as the others started to rise and move to their bunks. Guy nodded, 

“Thanks...” Guy stood and limped towards the cave, wondering if his wife could even stand to be with him right then. Meg stared into the fire, trying to collect her thoughts, still beating herself up for her words. When she turned to apologize again, everyone had gone except for Archer, who sat there, staring at her like a panther stalking his prey. She froze, there was something about the way he was looking at her that paralyzed her where she stood. 

“Oh...you're still up...” 

“Aye, that I am,” He answered, his voice low, his eyes fixed on her. 

“Well, good night then...” Meg started towards the cave, but he followed her and stopped her just out of earshot of the camp. 

“What's your hurry? Let Gisbourne cool down. Come talk to me, Little Dove...” His voice was silky smooth, seductive as his eyes locked with hers, his hand still on her arm. His thumb gently rubbed her arm, the way Guy did when he took her hand...She was disgusted! 'No! What's wrong with him?!' she thought.

“Please, don't. I need to go to my husband...” 

“What's your hurry, Little Dove?...

“Stop calling me that,” she nearly hissed back at him.

“What do you see in him anyway? I'm more your age, you can talk to me...” Somehow he pulled her close to him, his hands on her hips. She froze again. 

“No! Please! This isn't right...you can't do this...” Meg pleaded, her voice cracking as his lips hovered next to her cheek. “I-I-I'll scream...” He spun her around and placed a hand on her throat. 

“That's no way to talk to family. Let me show you how a real man loves...” he covered her mouth with his hand so that she couldn't scream, his other arm wrapped around her waist, his hips pressing into her backside, lips and tongue on her neck, making her skin crawl. 

“....Mmmmm, you taste good,” he said, licking her neck. 'Dammit', Meg thought. Why did she take those swords off?! She tried to struggle but his grip was strong. He spun her around again and pushed her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her as he pounced on top of her. He covered her mouth with his, his tongue in her mouth, his teeth biting at her lips. She couldn't scream, the sound wouldn't come out as she tried to rend herself from his grasp. 'Guy! Where are you? Robin? Anyone?!' 

Something suddenly felt very wrong. Meg should've been there by now...'Dammit, I shouldn't have walked away from her - what a selfish prude I'm being.' He headed out to look for her, and he saw them-HIM on top of HIS WIFE! 

“I'LL KILL YOU!!” He lunged, grabbed Archer's collar, tearing him off Meg. His blood was roaring so fast, it made him dizzy, and he staggered a bit as he put himself between Archer and Meg. 'Fuck, I wish I had grabbed my sword.' He would have run the bastard through where he stood. He suddenly knew exactly how his father felt in his last moments. Meg clung to her husband from behind. 

“Guy...” her voice cracked, “Let's just go...please...I want to go...” Archer smirked at them, 

“Aww, come on, I was just showing a little brotherly affection...” Guy ignored Meg's pleading as he glared darkly at Archer, 

“I knew there was something about you I didn't like...You're just like your father-a cowardly snake in the grass who can't keep it in his pants!” Guy lunged again, but Meg yanked him back again. 

“Guy, no, please. I want to go...” 

“Cowardly? No, not in the least. Look, I'm sorry, it won't happen again. She really does care for you. I was just testing her...” Archer said, hands in the air, stepping backwards. Guy jabbed his finger angrily, hissing at him. 

“You watch your back...You're no brother of mine. You're SCUM!!” Archer just shrugged, his hands still in the air, then turned and headed back to camp. Meg was utterly frenzied and broken spirited as she slid down Guy's body, unable to stand anymore. She felt like she wanted to throw up and she silently cried, without tears. Her breath coming in gasps. Guy scooped his wife up in his arms and carried her in silence back to their haven. Meg continued gasping, but she clung to him, closing her eyes, breathing in his scent that calmed her, slowly but surely. She rested her head against his shoulder, her forehead against his neck. She could feel his heartbeat, racing and throbbing in the vein there. Guy knelt and tried to lay her back on their bed, but she clung to him. 

“Meg, please...You need to rest. Let me get you some water.”

“NO!” Meg nearly shouted. “Don't leave me!” her voice was desperate, pathetically pleading, as her hands latched onto his shirt...then she felt a wave of nausea and she quickly rolled off the mattress so as not to soil the linens as her stomach emptied with a giant heave that convulsed her entire body. Finally the tears burst from her eyes and her shoulders quaked as sobs wracked her body. Guy sat beside her and gathered her to his chest, gently rocking back and forth as he seethed with rage. Meg felt utterly helpless as he held her. She couldn't control her sobbing. Guy took a deep breath and sighed before humming a song his mother used to sing to Isabella when she was frightened. He didn't remember the words, but the melody had never left him. His humming echoed through his chest as the side of her head leaned against it. The tears continue to fall, but as he stroked her hair and rocked her gently to the lullaby, she began to forget everything but his voice and touch. His shirt was soaked with her tears and he was shivering from the chill, but he didn't stop. There was nothing he could say or do to make this right other than what he was doing. So he kissed her head, took another deep breath, and repeated the song. 

“Guy...” Meg whispered, interrupting his humming, lifting her head to look in his eyes. “I'm so sorry I had to open my big mouth, can you forgive?” She leaned her forehead back against his neck, chilled from her own cold sweat that she hadn't even noticed before. She needed him so very badly right then. He pushed stray hairs that were sticking to her cheek back from her face and nodded. 

“Aye. You didn't mean to offend. I forgive you. It's not your fault anyway.... It's my own past and my own fault.”

“Lie with me, Husband. I need your touch-I need you to make me feel clean again...” she grasped at his shirt, trying to pull him closer, as if they were miles apart. Guy tried to muster a smile and failed 

“...No my love. That is not the answer to this.” He kissed her head again, “I want to make love to you, not use our bodies to ignore our pains. I used to do that before you...And it left me an empty husk. I'll not let the same happen to you.” 

“Then kiss me and hold me til I sleep. I can't bare to let you go yet...” Meg said, breathing against his cheek, her closed eyes pressed against his skin.

“...Alright.” Guy cupped the back of her head and tilted her chin up with the other hand, kissing her as tenderly and sweetly as he could, as if his very breath might break her. The taste of his lips, the feel of his skin sent all sorrow and pain out of her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hold her there, in that tender moment. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. Even his slightest touch had a strong ability to make her feel immensely better, but suddenly, she felt like she wanted to throw up again, and she broke away from him. After emptying her stomach again, she turned back to him, wiping at her mouth. 

“I'm so sorry...it must have been something I ate...I think I just want to sleep now, but only as long as you hold me...” Guy frowned at her second retch. He made a mental note to ask Tuck about it tomorrow, but for now he simply lay down and held his arms out to her. 

“Come to me, love. I'll keep you safe and warm like a proper husband.” He found the humor to smile a bit when I said that, and hummed happily as she lay her head on his chest again. Meg smiled, albeit, not as much as she would like, but she was grateful that he was there with her. She adored her husband and could not wish for anything else at that very moment. The assault had left her weak, and she sighed into his chest as she lay down beside him.   
When she woke, she was tucked into his front again, like their first night together, and it filled her with a wonderfully warm feeling. His hand was on her stomach, she loved it when he held her there. But something felt different. Then she noticed a stack of clothing next to the bed. Someone must have left it during the night, or that morning. She turned her head and kissed her husband on the cheek. Guy stretched and yawned, smiling before he opened his eyes. 

“That...Is a much better way...” he yawned heavily, “to wake up than being dragged out of bed by guards!” His eyes cracked open, “Morning beautiful.” Meg smiled at him, and nuzzled his jawbone. 

“I'm glad you think so,” she kissed him again. “Looks like someone is giving us a hint by these clothes here, eh?” Guy turned his head and saw the pile. “Ah...I suppose so. Tonight is when we are supposed to execute the plan.” Guy said, making no effort to get up. Meg was going to get up, but lying that way next to him, against him felt so good. 

“I love waking up next to you like this...tucked into your body. It makes me feel safe and warm and I never want to leave this bed...” she said, stroking his hand on her stomach, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. Guy smiled and hummed happily, 

“Then lets stay here until they come screaming for us. Holding you like this is the only time I have ever felt like I have a purpose in life. You truly have made me into a better man, Lady Gisborne.”

“Mmmm....I like the sound of that...” she turned into his embrace. “I'm the best thing to ever happen to you, My Love...” she said, kissing the end of his nose, then nuzzling it with her own. A chuckle bubbled up in his throat as he nuzzled back. 

“Aye. You are. Don't let it inflate that pretty little head of yours though.”

“It could inflate something else...” Meg replied, letting her hands creep up his chest beneath his shirt. Guy shivered and moaned at her delightful touch, 

“You, my dear, are insatiable...and...we do have to undress to put these new clothes on...” his fingers tugged at her corset laces. 

“I am...” she breathed as she let her teeth scrape against his chin, “...and we do...”

“God! I love you!!” Guy chuckled huskily and smirked, making quick work of her corset and blouse. “Are you recovered from last night...” Guy rolled her onto her back and pulled off her leggings. “Your stomach is well?” Meg nodded, 

“I'm alright, it was just something I ate, sleep helped.” She ran her fingers up his chest, then threw off his shirt, reveling his muscles and the scars of previous battles. “God! You're delicious!” Guy grinned crookedly and bent in half, kissing her navel tenderly, then dragging his tongue flat up her torso to the hollow of her neck, 

“Mmmm.... So are you.”

“...and you're all mine!” Meg breathed, relishing his hot breath and warm tongue on her skin. A whimper escaped her lips as her fingernails trace the muscles of his arms. He moaned softly against her ivory skin as he nibbled the tendon on her neck, then growled in frustration as he realized he was still wearing pants. Meg giggled at his growl, as he ripped at his own pants. “Let me help you, baby,” Meg slipped her hands down his body to his pants and unlaced them, pushing them down and taking his hot throbbing cock in her hand, gently squeezing it. 

“Oh god...” he shuddered and groaned when she grabbed him, her touch sending sparks racing through his blood. His mouth came down hard on hers, and he took her hand from his member, laced their fingers together, pinned her hands on either side of her head, and penetrated her with one thrust of his hips. The sensation tore a gasp from him and for a moment, he was in heaven, making love to an angel-his angel...His Meg. “God I love you...” 

“And I you...But Guy, take me slowly...I want to feel everything, every inch of you as you fill me...I want you to talk dirty to me...” she licked his cheek as she whispered to him. Guy's heart raced at her request and he pulled back out, smirking down at her as he hovered. “Your skin is so smooth...” he pressed against her, “I love how you taste like sweet honey...” he licked along her collarbone as he pushed in a bit, “I want to suckle your breasts like a babe, and then smash my face between them until I cannot breathe...” another inch in, and he trembled when he felt her squeeze him. Guy leaned down and licked her hardened nipples breathing heavily against her sensitive skin. “I want to rub all over every curve and valley of your sexy body...” he bit her neck as he squashed his chest against her breasts, pulsing within her as he penetrated deeper. “I love how you scream when I fuck you...I want to make you cry with euphoria and plow,” he pushes harder, “your” ..faster.. “brains out” ..deeper until he had no more room to thrust. He let some of his weight down on top of her, found her blossom again with his thumb, and growled hot and heavy into her ear. “I want to cum inside you and feel you quiver.” 

“Oh God!!!!” she whined, loving every word, every feeling. “Yes, just like that!” her fingers roamed his torso, as her entire body quivered against his with anticipation. “Guy! OH GUY!” she wrapped her legs around him, pushing her pelvis up into his, groaning because she wanted him so much. He could no longer form words, and he nipped at her lips until she nearly sucked the breath from him. With one hand above her head against the cave wall, and the other between her legs, he pounded against her with all the energy he had left from their previous lovemaking. He moaned and groaned and growled, her body ripping terrifying and sensual sounds from him. 

“Oh God! Yes! You feel so good!” Meg moaned. He was sending her plummeting over the edge and she couldn't control herself. “Oh God, I'm going to cum...I want yours!” her dirty mouth was back again, but she didn't care. She loved what he did to her. A wicked grin curled Guy's lips and he thrust harder and faster, matching the rhythm of his hips and thumb even as he suckled her breasts and stiffened with approaching climax himself. He groaned a long, powerful grunt as his body began to quiver and quake with pleasure. 

“Oh God Meg! Let me hear you SCREAM!” Meg screeched his name, just for him. Her body convulsing with pleasure and a huge orgasm...

”Oh GOD!” If that was Heaven she never wanted to leave. Every time they made love, her hunger for him grew exponentially. “Oh Guy...Oh fuck...Darling...” she gasped, still quivering as she wrapped her arms around him. Guy's arms buckled as he climaxed taking his breath, thought, and control. He buried his face in her curls and bellowed her name until he stopped jerking and surging, until he has all but collapsed from the pleasure his magnificent woman, his wife gave him. He barely managed to turn his face as he planted a kiss on her cheek and giggled 

“... Yum.”

“I love you, My Handsome Prince...” Meg whispered in his ear. Reveling in the euphoria of their lovemaking. Her hands glided across his skin, gently massaging his tired muscles as she kissed his cheek and down his neck. Guy giggled, 

“From beggar to prince? If only passionate lovemaking was the answer to all of life's burdens!” Meg giggled back, 

“If only!...oh I don't want to leave this bed...” she buried her face in his neck and breathed in his musky scent that she had grown to love so much. The curtain of ivy stirred. 

“When you're quite ready, we have a sheriff to overthrow ey?” came Robin's voice. Both Guy and Meg grunted and groaned in discontent. 

“We'll be there shortly,” Meg called to Robin. “Well there goes that idea,” she muttered in her husband's ear. Guy chuckled and rolled off his breathtaking wife with a groan and a swear. 

“Damn rock...” Meg looked to the pile of clothes in which was a deep royal purple shirt and black leggings for her and a deep blue shirt for Guy, his usual doublet at the bottom of the pile. She tossed his new clothes to him and rose to put on her own. 

“How thoughtful, it matches your eyes, My Love...” Guy looked over the blue shirt. 

“...Huh. It'll be odd not wearing black...But I like it. Are there any pants in there? Mine are rather bloody.” 

“Um, if you call these pants...” Meg cocked an eyebrow whilst holding up the pair of leather legging pants. “I'm not sure what to make of these, but at least your arse will look yummy!” she tossed them to him with a laugh. Guy caught them and stared. Did they really expect him to wear these? He held them up to his hips. 

“Good lord.... How do I even get into them?” Meg laughed at the thought of him putting them on. “I say we ditch those and make a detour to Locksley Manor on our way to storm the castle,” she said, as she slipped her own leggings on. 

“Help me with this,” Meg said, holding out her corset to her husband. She just couldn't resist him lacing her up. It was so romantic and sexy to her. Guy dropped the leggings and laced her up, kissing the side of her neck as he tied the cord tight. 

“Mmm...I think I'll wear them anyway. Who knows-more than just my arse might look good in them.” He winked and grabbed the leggings, moving a few paces away as he jumped and danced into them, swearing up a storm. Meg bit her lip trying to not fall over she was laughing so hard. 

“Oh honey...that's so sexy...” she giggled, then snorted as she gasped in a breath. When he had them on she gave his rear a little slap. “They're growing on me!” He grunted as he laced up the front. 

“Aye... That's good cuz I don't think I can get them back off!” 

“Oh I can help with that!” she said, grabbing him around the waist and planting a hard kiss on his mouth. “I love you, you adorable mess!” she murmurred. “Ready to go?” she asked, after another, longer kiss. Guy swayed a moment, instantly drunk off her kiss, then blinked hard and nodded. 

“Aye.” He grabbed his black blade* Ready—Wait—Does this doublet clash with the blue?” He wrinkled his nose comically. Meg rolled her eyes at him, 

“Come on, My Handsome Fool!” She dragged him to the camp by his hand, their fingers interlaced.   
The first person she saw was Archer, and her mood was instantly ruined. She scowled as hard as she could manage at the bastard, hoping that someone else would notice. Guy's smile instantly faded when he too saw Archer. But Archer wouldn't make eye contact with either of them. 

“Good Morning...” Guy said to the rest of the group. 

“Morning? More like afternoon...” Much said, winking at Meg. 

“Not quite...here, have some breakfast, we've got work to do.” Kate said, tossing her an apple. Everyone was already outfitted for battle, weapons on hips, and Robin looked ready to go over the plan. She was glad she had Guy strap those swords to her back instead of her hips, as they were still a little sore from their tumble yesterday and last night. Guy sat and munched on the fruit Kate handed him, eyes on Robin, but watching Archer from his peripheral vision as well. 

“Right. I made some changes to the plan we outlined yesterday. Guy, Much, and I will find the tunnel. John and Meg will go this way,” he drew in the sand, “into Nottingham, Kate and Allan this way,” he drew again, “and Tuck and Archer will watch the gate for any signs of trouble. No one there knows Archer yet, and no one will bother a monk, so they are good lookouts.” Robin glanced at each of them, and Guy nodded in agreement, then took up the oration, 

“Once inside, Robin and Much will take out the guards and I will find Isabella. Once she is secure in the dungeons, Robin will fire a warning shot for the rest of you, and Tuck and Archer,” he glared at him, “will blockade the gates. Then the negotiations begin.” 

“Well this outta be easy!” Much commented, cheerfully sarcastic, 

“Riaight. Meg will be joost find with me!” John said, placing a hand on Guy's shoulder to reassure him. 

“Don't worry, I'll take care of Little John too,” Meg added with a smile, winking at the big man. 

“Are we all set then?” Allan asks. They all nodded. Guy stood with a grunt, and to his surprise, Hood helped him steady himself. 

“...Thank you.” Robin nodded, and they all set off on the road to Nottingham. The whole way there, Meg's hand never left Guy's. She had had a dream the other night...a wicked dream, and she felt like they were returning to Nottingham to go to our deaths...but she hid her dread from everyone, including Guy. 

“My first taste of real battle. Is it natural to be goosepimpley all over?!” she remarked to John. 

“Aye, lassie. That it is...” He nodded and patted her on the shoulder, “Yoo'll be fine!” he reassured her. Before they parted ways, Meg kissed Guy, and made him promise to come back to her, alive. She didn't want what she had seen in her dream to come true. Then they all parted ways and went to enact the plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy news for Guy & Meg, plus a little celebration.

By the time the full moon rose, Isabella was in the dungeons, and the castle guards were either dead or had fled. The townsfolk praised the name of Robin Hood even as Guy handed Isabella a vial poison. 

“Here...Save us all the trouble.” Guy turned his back on her and locked the cell door behind him... oblivious to the fact that she still had one last pin in her hair. Everyone had left to gather in the courthouse - the scheduled meeting place - and Robin looked around. 

“Where's Gisborne? Much! Wasn't he behind you?!” Isabella had Guy's now poisoned blade at his throat. How the bitch overpowered him, he'd never know. 

“Is this who you're looking for?” she cackled, “my big brother, so strong, so bold...Undone by first a stupid girl,” she glared at Meg, “and then his own sister.” The blade pressed harder, and he was afraid to breathe for fear of it cutting the skin. 

“Let him go, Isabella...” Robin said, laying down his weapon and stepping up. “Take me instead. Don't kill a man who's trying to turn his life around...” Meg's eyes were locked on Isabella and the dagger in her hand. With her distracted by Robin, she had to do something to save her husband. Meg grabbed Isabella's arm, flung her around and stabbed her with her blade...Oh God, what had she done? 

“I...I...didn't mean to...I'm sorry...I had to...” Meg dropped her blade as the woman crumpled to the floor. Meg shook her, looking from her own hands to Isabella, who looked at her with incredulous surprise in her dying eyes. Guy fell gasping to the floor and stared at Meg in shock. He couldn't tell by her pale face if she was hurt or not, and for a moment, he felt ill. The others rushed Isabella and John pulled Meg away in case the sheriff decided to lash out in a final attempt to kill any of them. Guy's sister glanced at him sadly at first, then croaked out a sick dark laugh before she died, 

“I hope...you both...BURN...in HELL...” she enunciated. Archer suddenly rushed in. 

“They're coming...Prince John's men!...YOU killed her? Good on you, Meg, now come on, Tuck and I need extra hands upstairs.” John bundled Meg back through the tunnel and upstairs. As she look dumbly ahead, she wanted to go back and make sure Guy was alright, but she couldn't seem to make her legs work right.   
Guy got to his feet and rubbed his neck in relief. Why was it wet...? He looked at his hand and fell back against a pillar in shock. 

“Oh God...She did cut me...” Robin rushed to his side, and swore as well. He whispered, asking if it was poisoned and Guy nodded, already pale with fear. Guy grabbed Robin's jerkin, “Don't tell Meg, ey?...Please?...Maybe we can find an antidote still...” 

“How long do you have?” Guy grimaced, 

“Til dawn.” Robin grabbed Guy's arm and ushered him after the others, both of them trying to stay calm as possible.   
Archer and Tuck were hard at work getting everything ready for their last ditch effort. Kate and Alan rushed onto the balcony, 

“They're coming through, we don't have anymore time!” 

“Guy!” Meg cried, seeing her husband come up the stairs with Robin. She rushed to him and inspected his neck. “Darling, you're bleeding...” Guy forced a convincing smile, “Just a scratch, love.”   
Robin went to whisper to Tuck. “Don't fret. You saved me again. And look!” he chuckled and lay his hands across her belly. “No damage!” Meg smiled at him, and hugged him. 

“I'm so glad you're alright, My Love...but...I'm sorry I did it...” 

“You saved more than just me by it. Think on that instead.” Guy cupped her cheeks. “You're a hero.”

“Aye Meg. You are. I don't kill either unless I have no choice...Sometimes, fate doesn't give you a choice. But it doesn't make you a bad person.” Meg blinked, and nodded, still not coming to grips with it. Their sentiments were nice, but what she had done would forever haunt her. Now I knew how Guy felt. 

Four weeks later, they lay in the cave together, Meg tucked into Guy's body as per usual. Yet, there was still a cold feeling that penetrated through both blankets and every stitch of clothing. Nottingham castle was destroyed, the Sheriff, Isabella, their second in command, all dead, and King Richard was on his way home after escaping the French prison. Yet still she slept fitfully. Just like she'd seen in her dream, Guy had been poisoned by Isabella's dagger. Tuck had saved Guy's life again, after nearly losing him again. Suddenly she woke with a scream, sweat streaming down her body. Guy bolted upright and gripped her shoulders, 

“Meg! What is it??”

“Guy! Oh Guy!...it was so real!” she cried, holding his face in her hands to be sure he was really there. “You were...and then she...” she couldn't speak the words at that moment, she was gasping for breath. 

“I'm here. Shhh...it's alright...Tell me when you can.” He rocked her softly and stroked her hair as Meg clung to him, trying to calm himself. She knew it was a dream...but it had felt so real...and painful.  
“Shhhh... What happened, Sweetheart?”

“We were back in the dungeons...Isabella had us locked up separately...I was pregnant, and she was torturing you when I went into labor...it hurt so badly, then suddenly she held up your severed head in front of me...that's when I woke up...I can't get that image out of my mind, Guy...” she whimpered, leaning her forehead against his neck, to feel his heartbeat, to smell his scent. She needed to know he was really there, that she wasn't dreaming, that he was really holding her. Her words twisted his gut. He couldn't tell her that he had dreamed something similar...Only Isabella was bludgeoning her to death as he watched paralyzed or drugged, he didn't know what. 

“Shhhhshhh...It's alright. It was a dream. It was fake. It's not real. I'm here and look—“ he leaned back and smiled, “everything is attached.” The horrible pink cut was still bright on his neck, still raw and discolored from the poison's effect. But he was well, and he strove to show her. She ran her fingers over the cut and looked into his eyes, before returning her forehead to the vein in his neck. 

“I know it...but that doesn't wipe it from my memory...” She turned into him, resting her head on his chest and sighed. “Is it finally over? For good this time?” 

“Aye. For good. Tomorrow King Richard will return and name me sheriff.” he replied, running his fingers through her hair.

“You think so?” Meg asked, trying not to smile. 

“Robin said he would speak to him on my behalf...Tell him how I made atonement for what Vaisey had forced me to do,” 

“That's nice of him...” A twinge in Meg's stomach made her jump. She felt like throwing up again...even after the last dozen times she'd done so since the battle, most of which she'd been able to keep from Guy in his ill state. “UGH...I think I'm sick again...” she said, sitting up just in case. “All this worry and fighting has my stomach in knots,” she said, putting a hand on her forehead and propping her arm up on her knee. Guy rubbed her back soothingly, and tried to take her mind off the sickness. 

“It helps my case that I interrupted Prince John's coronation as well...” Meg smiled, his touch could always make her feel better. 

“You did? You haven't told me about that one!”

“Aye... It was before we met. I tried to kill him.”

“Prince John?...now that is a bold move!” Meg laughed, then quickly grabbed her stomach. She wouldn't do that again!. “Ugh...” she moaned. The urge suddenly overwhelmed her and she quickly crawled to the edge of the bed and emptied her stomach, retching painfully. She lay back with a moan. Frowning, Guy lay beside her, propped up on an elbow, and gently laid his warm hand on her abdomen. 

“Should I wake Tuck? This is four weeks now, Meg...you may have a parasite.”

“I'll be alright in a moment. Just hold me. I feel better when you do,” she said. Guy could not resist those gorgeous eyes as they pleaded up at him, and he pressed his lips to her forehead sweetly, before wrapping his arms around her, cradling her body with his. “There...I'm much better now...but I will talk to Tuck in the morning. For now I just want to sleep...” she closed her eyes and placed a hand over his on her stomach.   
Early in the morning Meg woke before Guy. It was early enough that he was still sound asleep as the first rays of morning light began to peek through the trees, and Meg stole to the camp to wake Tuck. They had a short tete-a-tete and he examined her before she returned to the cave. She could absolutely not stop smiling. She crawled gently back into bed with Guy. His back is to her and she plaster herself against his back, wrapping an arm around him and resting her cheek against his shoulder blade. Guy hummed softly and scoot back a bit against her before drifting back off to a snoring sleep again.   
When next Meg woke, she was on her back, Guy's head on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and giggled a little. Oh she had such news to tell him...but she didn't want to wake him, so she lay still, gazing lovingly at how peaceful he looked. Guy finally cracked open an eye as he felt like he was being watched, and peered up at Meg through his dark hair. 

“...Hey beautiful.” 

“Morning, handsome,” she whispered, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He closed his eyes again and nestled deeper into her chest, a giggle bubbling up in his throat. 

“Your heart is racing.”

“Is it?...I have some news for you...” Meg said, trying not to giggle herself, wanting to burst from excitement. She bit her lip as she tried to keep a straight face. “Tuck says I'm ill...” Guy jumped up on his elbow, 

“You're ill?! What's wrong? What can I do?”

“Yes...and I will be for a very long time...” Meg brushed the hairs that had fallen over his concerned face out of the way and tucked them behind his ear, “...another nine monthes to be exact...” she bit her lip again. Guy could feel his forehead wrinkle as he frowned. 

“Why nine mon—OH GOD!!” Guy fell back on his side, then jumped back to his knees and grabbed her hand. “You—I mean we—what?! ALREADY?!” Meg was laughing by then, smiling at him and at the crazy look in his eyes. 

“Do you know we've been married for almost a month now...I didn't even know they could tell this soon, but yes...already!...Aren't you happy?” Meg said, mocking surprise and a little anger. Guy's hands clap over his mouth, and the tears start to fall. With shaky hands, he touched her belly and softly rubbed it. 

“Welcome to the family little person...” He was trembling. He kissed her stomach between his hands and wiped off a tear that fell before looking up in her eyes. “Oh Meg...I'm so happy,” he breathed. Meg's cheeks hurt, she was smiling so much. 

“I don't think she or he can hear you just yet, darling” She sat up and threw her arms around his neck. “I love you so much, and I know you're going to make a wonderful father!” Guy half laughed, half cried into her neck. 'God, please help me be a better father than I've been a man,' he prayed. 

“We need to find a house! Today!! Get you comfortable and...And...A child, Meg!! I'm going to be a father!!!” He couldn't contain his excitement. Meg laughed. His excitement was more than she had thought possible. 

“I'm so glad you're happy...but we can take things slowly, let's wait to see what the King says, then we can start thinking about a house...but right now, I'm hungry.” she said, poking him in the ribs with her finger. 

“Oh! Of course!” Guy jumped up and ran out, wearing nothing but his leggings. Barefoot, he stumbled to the camp and grabbed what food there was before rushing back to their cave. 

“Oh Guy! You're crazy!...Did you leave anything for the others??” she laughed when he returned.

“They weren't there. I figured they ate.”

“Alright then...but maybe we should find out why they're not there?” she offered, taking a bite of the bread he held out to her. Guy nibbled and shrugged, 

“I figured they went to check on Locksley. Isn't that where they always go?”

“I suppose so....I also suppose we should join them...” Meg said between bites...but the look in his eye made her quirk an eyebrow at him. 

“What?”

“Oh nothing...” she said, dropping her eyes to the bread in front of her. “I just thought you might have other ideas...” Guy swallowed his mouthful of food, 

“What kind of ideas?” a wide grin bloomed on his face, “All I can think about right now is making a cradle!”

“You? Making a cradle?...I find that far more funny than I should...I just can't see you working with your hands in that manner...But I can see you using your hands for other things...” Meg laughed, eyeing him coyly. He glanced at her, then it hit him what she meant, and he choked.

“...you know, like changing diapers, rocking...but there are other things too...” Meg loved making him choke and blush like that. She couldn't help but laugh at the adorable pink tint on his cheeks and the sparkle in his gorgeous eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him, tenderly, lovingly, loving the feel of his lips against hers. She just couldn't get enough of her husband. Guy melted at her kiss and dropped the rest of his bread as he snaked his arms about her waist and pulled her into his lap. Meg whimpered into his kiss, as he pulled her into his arms. Her hands slid against his bare chest, “Mmmmmmm...” she moaned, suckling on his bottom lip. Guy chuckled huskily and peppered her face and neck with slow, hot kisses.  
“Oh I do love how you kiss me!” she breathed, her hands sliding up and around his neck and intertwining her fingers with his hair. Their noses touched and he grinned broadly. 

“Good. Did Tuck happen to mention if we can still...y'know....have each other?” 

“Yes...up until my 6th month...” she giggled, nuzzling his nose with hers, “...and oh how I love the way you think!” Guy grinned wider and laid her back, climbing slowly up her body to tug at her laces with his teeth. Meg smiled and closed her eyes, loving having his hands on her body. “Y'know, he also mentioned that my...appetites...might be a bit more intense as well...” Meg added. Guy laughed and slid his hands beneath her blouse, pulling it over her head. 

“He did, did he? Just remember to have mercy on this old man...” Meg frowned at him, 

“You are not old!...UGH...you're ruining the mood, Guy!” she pouted. Guy laughed again and leaned down to suckle her perfect breasts. She couldn't stay mad at him for long when he did that. “Better...but still not quite there” she groaned, running her fingers through his hair, arching her back, pushing her breasts into his face and mouth with another moan. Guy slid his hands down her sides, gripping her hips and digging his fingers into the supple flesh as he drug his tongue across to her other side and sucked, breathing heavily as he played with her nipple with the tip of my tongue. “Oh..mmmm...closer...aaaahhhhh....” Oh God, his tongue! It sent shivers through out her body as that tugging, fluttering heat bubbled up from deep inside her. Guy's lips made a loud pop as he released her, smirking as he watched how her breast bounced and jiggled with her shivers. He hoisted himself up on his knees and untied her leggings, slipping them easily off her ankles. 

“So.... Did you still want to help me get my pants off?” 

“I do!” she nodded, sitting up. She pushed him down and crawled on top of him. She kissed his neck and down his chest, scraping her teeth and tongue through his fur. When she reached his pants, she took it slow, painstakingly pulling at the lace with her teeth. God she want to go faster, but she was having fun teasing him. She scraped at the waist until she could get her fingers underneath, then peeled them off him, slowly. Guy laughed brightly when she shoved him over, but quickly bit his lip and groaned as she teased him. He arched his back as she peeled the leather from his skin over his backside, inadvertently rubbing his need between her voluptuous bosom. 

“Oh...God...” he moaned and shuddered, squeezing her shoulders desperately. Meg smiled as his manhood popped up, erect and hard, brushing against her breasts. She threw his pants on the ground and crawled back up his body, kissing his legs as she went. When she reached his cock, she lightly flicked her tongue against it, teasing him. Then slid her mouth all the way down it, rubbing her tongue all around it as she gripped is balls and gently squeezed them with one hand, squeezing the back of his thigh and butt-cheek as she moaned over his length, her eyes locked with his. He jerked and shivered, trying desperately to keep his eyes on her. Her hot mouth and tongue on him felt so good though, his eyes rolled back and closed. He tangled his hands in her hair as she ripped beastly sounds of pleasure from him. She smiled, satisfied that he was loving every minute of it. She quickened her pace, then released his length with a wet pop. She moved up a little further and pressed her breasts against the hard shaft, rubbing it's wetness all over her breasts as one of her hands crawled up his leg, stomach and chest, to put her fingers in his mouth, then took the fingers of one his hands and sucked on them. Guy nibbled her fingertip, then wrap his tongue around it and suckled her slender fingers as he squeezed her breasts against him with the free hand. 

“I want you, lover...talk dirty to me, baby...” Meg said, releasing his fingers, and planting kisses up his torso, stopping to flick her tongue against his nipples and gently nibble at them, before continuing up his body. “...or you can just fuck me senseless...” she cocked an eyebrow at him and ran her fingernails over him as she slid her breasts up his body. Guy finally managed to open his eyes and look at her with a dark, wicked smirk. 

“... As you wish, milady...” He rolled, forcing her onto her hands and knees, as he knelt behind her. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her back against him as he thrusted forward, all but impaling her on his hard cock. For a moment, he worried that he was too quick, but her gasping moans and hands fisted in the sheets assured him otherwise. He bent over, pounding her hard as her butt cheeks slammed against his stomach, and dragged his teeth and tongue up her spine while he purred heavily. “How do you like that, ey? You like being dominated? Controlled by your husband in bed? Do you like being fucked from behind like a bitch in heat? Because I like fucking you from behind...Your round arse bruising my stomach as I make you whine...” Geez...he was making even himself blush—but he couldn't help it. She drove him wild to the point of primal madness, and he loved it. 

“Unnnnhhhhhh...” was all she could whine. She was moaning, and whimpering...God he felt so good. She almost couldn't hold herself up, she was so overcome with desire. She arched her back, pressing her hips back as he slammed into her. His purring and growling was intoxicating to her and she was drunk with his every thrust. “Oh God!...I can't...Oh Guy...Just like that...!” He was slamming the head of his rigid cock into that spot that sent her into a frenzy. She wanted to grind against him, to rub his head hard against that spot, more and more, but she was starting to climax and she almost couldn't hold herself up anymore. Guy bit her shoulder and snaked his right arm around her hips, finding that special spot with his fingers as he fucked deeper and harder, driving them both to orgasm together. 

“Uuuuunnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhaaaa...FUUUUCK...!!!” She screamed as her body convulsed against his, squirting her love juices all over his groin...but she wanted more. She came up and arched her back until her shoulders were touching his and her head was laid back on his shoulder, her breasts pointed up to the ceiling of the cave, nipples hard. “Oh yes!” she moaned, “More, Guy...I want more...” Guy could feel himself get harder as her body squeezed his, and as he started to shudder, he bit her earlobe and exhaled hard into her ear with a growl. Then, as he was sure his flesh would tear with how she made him swell, he grabbed each breast in his hands, and rammed hard one last time. A strangled cry reverberated in his chest and rumbled out his throat as he came deep inside her. His legs gave out, and they fell onto the bed together, still joined, still gasping, still convulsing with euphoria. “Meg!! Oh god Meg!!!! Uuuhhhnnn.... Ah! Yes! Oh yes!!!” 

“Oh God, Guy!” His weight on her, his limp manhood still inside, just made her want him more. “I want more, Guy. Dammit, give it to me!” she growled, his hands pressing into her skin. She rolled out from under him, his length sliding out of her with a gush, and she pushed him onto his back, and mounted him. “I can't get enough of you, baby!” Meg growled in his ear, nibbling at his earlobe, as her hand massaged his member to get him hard again. “I wanna ride you, you dirty man!” Guy laid back with a boyish smirk and let her have her way with him. 

“I like the sound of that...” Guy grabbed her breasts and squeezed roughly. “Whoever knew sweet Meg had a dirty side?” Meg loved his hands on her breasts. When he started to get hard again, she came down, slowly, agonizingly on his length as it grew up inside of her. She moved her hips up and down, slowly at first, letting her weight and muscles do all the work, bending over and teasing him with her tongue on his neck and chin, letting her teeth scrape his scruffy chin, as she rode him, slowly getting faster. Her clit rubbed against his pelvic bone deliciously, ripping moans and gasps from her. Meg pulled him up into a sitting position and ground into him, running her hands all over his torso as she kissed him deeply, her tongue wrapping around his, as he drew long moans and groans from her, her knees squeezing against his hips. Guy's hands grabbed her ass-cheeks, and he lifted her up and down, dragging long, deep whines from both of them as he grew longer and harder within her. He broke from her lips to lap his tongue at every inch of flesh he could reach. Meg let her head fall back, arching her spine into him, his hot tongue drawing whimpers from her as his cock slid in and out, the head pressing against her frenzy spot, she grabbed one of his hands and guided him to her love button. His touch there earned him a long, loud, guttural moan as she brought her mouth back down to his neck and shoulder, and bit and sucked deeply.  
Guy grinned against her neck and bit her back as he rubbed and thrust with increasing frenzy. He pressed his chest against hers and growled like a wild animal as his tongue lapped at the little droplets of blood he drew. 

“Unnnnhhhhhhhh...Oh Guy!” Meg was coming close to climax, but she wanted him to climax with her and her muscles started to clench around him... “Oh god...I'm gonna cum hard, Guy!...” A sudden surge hit Guy at the same time and he cried out, throbbing hard inside her, and pulling her hard against him. 

“Oh God Meg! Again! Uuuuuuunnnnnghh...” He tried desperately to keep thrusting, but all he felt was wave after wave of lightning as she squeezed and quivered, threatening to break her off inside her. “Och, who knew cumming together could feel so good!” Meg screamed into his neck as she convulsed with pleasure, her juices dripping all over him. She was exhausted, and moaned, her breath coming in short gasps as her body continues to quiver against him. 

“Who knew making children could be so much fun...” she murmurred against his cheek. Guy giggled helplessly as his body arched and jerked with aftershocks. 

“Indeed...We will have an army one day if you keep this up.” 

“I could live with that...” she answered, coyly, licking his cheek, then nibbling on his lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and breathed him in. Her fingers curled around the nape of his neck and trail down his back as they basked in the euphoric aftermath of their love making. “I never thought I could be as happy as I am right now...married to you...carrying your child...I love you, Guy of Gisborne...” She whispered against his ear. Guy shivered at her words and smiled tenderly, their eyes sparkling with love as they gazed at each other. 

“And I love you, sweet Meg - Lady of Gisborne, mother of my child, ruler of my heart, savior of my soul.” Meg smiled tenderly at him, pulling him down to lay beside her. 

“You flatter me with your sentiments, My Lord...but God saved your soul. I prayed for you in those dungeon cells when we first met. He saved you for a greater purpose, and as far as I'm concerned you fulfilled that purpose. You've helped save Nottingham, you saved my life and you made me believe that I could be happy in marriage. My every thought is of you, and for you, now. You permeate my very being, my very spirit...” Meg ran her fingers through his hair, resting her forehead against his cheekbone and nose.  
Guy could feel his cheeks burn red to his ears. 

“Then I owe everything to Him who sent you as my guardian angel.”

“I am no angel, My Love, just a mortal woman who loves you with every fiber of my being. You make me so blissfully happy...” She tilted her head and kissed him, gently, with soft, sweet kisses. Not the passionate kisses that they'd shared earlier, but light, romantic kisses, their lips caressing each other's tenderly.

“Mmmm...Then God has granted this poor sinner a piece of heaven on earth.” Guy ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her back sweetly, over and over again.

“Yes...this must be heaven...” Meg smiled as she thought of that tiny soul growing inside her. 'Our child...' she repeated those words to herself, 'our child....I can't believe it!' She giggled into his kisses. Guy pulled back and laid his hand on her belly. 

“I can't believe it...I am going to spoil you two rotten!”

“Oh I'll love that! It'll be nice to be spoiled by someone who truly cares about me, and our baby...I'm sure there were people that thought I was spoiled because I never wanted for anything, but my parents never had time for me...yes, my father gave me training as a man, and my mother made me learn the things of women, but they never had real time for me...” Meg sighed heavily, running her fingers over his hand. “I often wonder if they ever really loved me, the way they were always trying to get me to think of marriage and how they finally tried forcing me into it...Just once, I'd like to laugh in their face, "Look at me now Mum, Dad. I'm married to Sir Guy of Gisborne, hero of the land and father of my unborn child!"....” Guy chortled, 

“Hero? Aren't you thinking of Robin Hood?”

“Not in the least. You are a hero, to the people and to me.” She kissed the end of his nose, “And there's nothing you can say to change that, My Love...” Guy smiled softly and searched her eyes, wondering if the people would ever see the good in him as she did, or only the monstrous machine he used to be. “Perhaps we should consider getting out of bed and actually starting to think about our new life together...” Meg started to roll over and her body rebelled. She rolled back over. “Then again, maybe not...”  
Guy laughed softly and kissed her head, 

“I'll get dressed and go fetch some water to clean up. You stay put.”

“Alright...”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, but so worth it. The next chapter will bring more action and angst.

Allan came running through the woods to the camp, but found no-one there. 

“Damnit, where is Gisborne?!” He ran to the cave. “Is anyone home?!“ Meg wrapped a blanket around herself and went to the mouth of the cave. 

“What is it, Allan? Is something wrong?” His frenzied expression concerned her. 

“Yes!” he gasped, “Where is Guy?” 

“He's at the river, let me get dressed, I'll meet you there...” Meg said, turning and running for her clothes. 

“Guy! ...Guy!” Allan shouted as he headed for the river. Meg hurriedly rushed to put her clothes on and ran to the river to join them. Anxious anticipation filled her with adrenaline. What could have Allan so upset, and why the need for Guy so suddenly? She was becoming worried.   
Guy heard someone calling his name and capped off the canteen. 

“Allan! What in god's name is wrong?” 

“The village...there was an accident...Robin...hurt bad...we need to hurry...” Allan gasped, leaning down and gripping his knees, his chest heaving. Meg ran up just in time to hear "hurt bad" and “we need to hurry" 

“Who's hurt bad?!” Guy paled and looked at Meg for a split second before he burst into a run.

“.... Hood.” he called over his shoulder. Meg tried to run after him, but she was still not quite recovered from their little love fest, so she and Allan made their way to Locksley as fast as they could. When they arrived, there was a crowd gathered around a collapsed building, charred and barely standing.

“ROBIN!!” Guy shoved through the crowd looking for Hood. He spotted him flat on his back beside a charred beam, another unburnt wooden beam across his chest. “Get out of the way! Why haven't you lifted this off him yet?!” Guy was pulling and shoving people he didn't even know. Robin's eyes fluttered and he looked up at him. 

“Guy...Stop...”

“Gisboorne, there's nuthin' yoo c'n doo...” Little John placed a hand on his shoulder. Meg moved to stand by Kate, placing a hand on her arm. 

“What happened?” she asked. Kate shook her head and covered her mouth, her hand moving to grab Meg's. Robin opened and closeed his mouth a few times, and Guy dropped to his knees beside him. 

“What...Robin...You can't...” Guy didn't realize he was crying. 

“We fought for peace, Gisborne...my job...is done...yours is just...beginning...I give Locksley to you...to atone for what I did to you...m'sorry.” Guy bit his lip and shook his head. 

“You're the hero. You already gave me a second chance...” Guy could see him fading fast, and he grabbed his hand like a brother. “Tell Marian I'm sorry, ey?” Robin's eyes dilated and he smiled faintly, squeezing his hand. 

“...She knows...she says...she forgive you...Marian! My love!” Robin let go of Guy's hand and reached up to someone unseen, then fell limp. Guy's breath hitched and he closed Robin's eyes for him, then got up and walked away, choking back sobs. Meg couldn't hold back the tears. That man helped them when no one else would. He rallied them all together and became a brother to the man she loved. Meg rushed to her husband, taking him in her arms and holding him. 

“I'm sorry, My Love. I'm so sorry...” Meg looked to Kate and the others. Everyone was crying, some of the village woman were sobbing wildly. Guy paused and leaned heavily against a post, shaking his head. 

“It's just not possible...not right...who will help them now?” Guy looked over the crowd and the foreign pains of compassion tore at his heart. Suddenly a selfish thought came to his mind, and he raked his fingers through his hair. “He hadn't gotten to talk to the king! I'm a dead man!!”

“Guy, calm down. We'll get through this.”

“Meg, he'll execute me!! I am the assassin who was sent to the holy land to kill the king!!! ME!!”

“Hush. We'll speak with him...John told me he has the Queen's ear, perhaps she...” Meg turned to John, Allan, anyone who could help her get through to him. Guy was trembling. He had everything to lose if the king did not pardon him. For the first time in Guy's life he was afraid to die. A small group of men from the village approached 

“We'll vouch for ya, Gisborne,” said a man from the group, “We've seen what you were and what ye are.” Guy stared in disbelief, 

“You...would...for me?” 

“Aye. Besides - you're the lord here now...We can't lose our patronage now can we, ey?” the man replied. Guy was relieved, beyond relieved, thrilled that these people would aid he and his wife in their hour of need. 

“See, I told you, Guy. Things will be alright, My Love.” Meg said. Guy nodded, and exhaled heavily, sliding his arm around Meg's waist. 

“Thank you...All of you...But first, Robin needs a proper funeral.” Guy looked to the others, Kate in Allan's arms sobbing, John leaning against his staff. Tuck had his hands clasped in prayer as Much rocked back and forth on his knees in the dust. “All of you, listen to me. We can't just sit here and feel sorry for ourselves. We need to do this man honour. Bury him, then live on in his name. We have a countryside to rebuild. Let's give this man a funeral deserving of a hero...” Guy was impassioned, but this was what Robin would have wanted. All of them to rally together for the good of the people. He squeezed his arm around Meg, then stepped forward. “People of Locksley. Robin deserves a state funeral. Would you all help me in honoring the man who has helped to save England... OUR England from tyranny?”   
Meg smiled. She was so very proud of her husband at that moment. 

“Aye! I will,” John answered, offering Guy his hand. Guy looked to Meg and she placed her hand on theirs as Kate and Allan walked over. 

“As will I” Allan said, doing the same. 

“And I” Kate added. 

“Much?” John asked, looking to him. Much was still sitting on the ground, hugging his knees. He shook his head when John called to him, swiping at the tears that were still streaming down his face. 

“...I can't....I can't...” 

“Yes you can, Much! You knew him best, you know well what he would want. Come on!” Kate said, her voice still full of emotion. 

“No...I can't...” Much repeated, his voice cracking. 

“Yes you can, we have faith in you, Much, please...” Tuck said as he knelt down beside him. “Do it for Robin...” Much couldn't argue with that. He wiped his face off and let Tuck help him up before they both moved to join the group. Tuck placed his hand on the other's and Much on top of that. 

“For Robin, then...

“We ARE Robin Hood...” Little John said, looking to the rest of them. 

“WE ARE ROBIN HOOD!!!” They joined in. Guy smirked to himself...Robin Hood...more than a man, more than a myth. 

“We are Robin Hood.” Guy repeated softly.   
The villagers helped them dress Robin's body and they buried him in the Locksley family plot. They cried, all of them, heartfelt tears for the man they knew and loved. He was part of their family and Meg was only sorry that she hadn't had the chance to know him better. That evening they sat in Locksley manor, all of their gang. It was damaged, but none of them seem to notice, Guy had broken out a bottle of good liquor and they now sat, reminiscing...

“I'll never forget that day Robin saved my fingers...Saved my good looks with that.” Guy stared into his wine glass, swirling the drink. 

“He could've killed me so many times...” Meg rested her hand on her husbands thigh. 

“I'll never forget the look he gave us when we got married. He didn't judge, he just looked like he wanted us to be happy...I would have liked to know him better...” Kate sniffed, 

“I'll never forget how many times he helped my mum and I...” 

“Aye...his heart was always in the right place, even when it wanted t'be soomewhere else...” John said, taking a drink. Guy clenched his jaw, the old guilt trying to rear its ugly head again. Allan stood and raised his glass. 

“To Robin. A greater man there ever was none.”

“To Robin!” John rejoined, raising his glass. 

“Aye, Robin...” chorused Much and Kate. 

“To Robin, who saved us all...” Meg added, squeezing her husbands leg and raising her glass. Guy stood and raised his glass. 

“To the best friend a wayward man could ask for. Keep us safe, Robin. Rest in peace.”

“There is a ray of happiness in the sadness, though...” Meg said, looking to her husband, after they had all drank their toast. Kate gave Meg a quizzical brow, as Tuck smiled knowingly. A fine blush crept across Guy's cheeks as he lowered his gaze. 

“Would you like to tell them, love?” 

“Tell us what?...What's going on? C'mon don't try to be funny ey?” Allan said. Looking from Guy to Meg and back again. 

“Come on, tell us!” Kate prodded. Meg smile at Guy, 

“Why don't you, darling, since you're so excited about it...” she said, taking his hand. 

“...Wait a minute...” Much said excitedly, his eyes getting wide. “Is it what I think it is?” 

“Much! Hush and let them speak” Kate said, punching him in the arm. Guy chuckled and smiled shyly, glancing up at the expectant eyes. 

“I'm going to be a father.” Allan wrinkled his nose. 

“Ey, but aren't you already one? A father I mean? Didn't you have a baby with that servant girl?”

“I knew it!” Much jumped up. He was like a child, or a fairie, only one thought at a time. “Haha! This is wonderful! A Gisborne baby! Congratulations, Meg!” Guy's lips parted as his eyes widened at Allan. His heart dropped to his boots. 

“Allan!” John said pointedly, motioning to Meg with his eyes. 

“It's alright, Allan.” Meg said, getting up to stand beside Guy. She put her arm around his waist, We're very happy with this news...” Meg could tell Guy was hurt. 

“M'sorry. I'm not trying to be mean...I just thought— 

“It's fine, Allan,” Guy's voice was gruffer than intended. That was the old man he used to be. The monster, not the man. “As far as I'm concerned, I only have one child.” Guy turned his eyes up at Meg and smiled, laying his hand on her still small belly. “My firstborn with my wife. My legitimate heir. And I think...I know what I want to name him or her.”

“Oh really? and you had not thought to council me on that decision, My Lord?” Meg said, raising her eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood. Guy smirked at her tone, 

“I hadn't thought you would disagree with another Robin of Locksley.”

“I like it very much, but for a female as well?” Meg smiled, caressing his hair.

“Aye. Lad or lass, Robin is a fine name.”

“That it is, My Love....I had thought Marian, might be a suitable name for a daughter....But we have plenty of time to think on that...” Meg turned to the others, “We would be greatly honored if you all would consider yourselves part of our family now, and are welcome at any time into our home...But where is Archer?” John looked to Guy, then took a deep breath. 

“He's goone. He knew Robin was dying and he coouldn't stand it. He toold me he had doone wrong here and it was better if he left...I doon't think he means to ever return.” 

“I see...” Meg turned from them, into Guy's shoulder, so they can't see my face. I'm both happy and sad that he's gone. Happy that I don't have to relive that memory, but sad that the last of Guy's family was gone, his blood family. Guy held Meg tight, somehow reading her thoughts. He clenched his jaw and nodded. 

“Well, I wish him the best wherever he goes. And may the women in his path steer clear!” he added.   
Meg kissed Guy's cheek, then turned to the others. 

“Please excuse me. I will say goodnight now, please stay as long as you like...” she said. Kate rose, 

“Are you alright? Would you like company? I'd like that, thank you *I nod. Kate took Meg's arm and together they mounted the stairs. The ladies attached to the house had made up the living quarters for her...for them, she and Guy, so that they might have a real bed to sleep on. Meg sat down on a seat, nearly collapsing on it. The shock of the day must have finally gotten to her. 

“Meg, are you truly alright?” Kate asked, rushing to her side and kneeling in front of her. 

“I'm fine, I'm just tired...really, I am...”   
Much had felt awkward now that Kate and Meg had gone. So he took his drink to the fireside and laid down on one of the side couches. Guy stayed awhile longer with the men downstairs, and once he'd drunk them all under the table, he ascended the stairs, calling for Meg. 

“Pink-cheeks! Are you alright?” he opened the door to the bedroom and staggered in. “The fellas are sleeping under the table tonight...Meg...Are you ill?”

“Guy?...You're drunk...” Kate had since left her in peace and she was laying on the bed in nothing but a dressing gown. “You should sleep...” She shook her head at him. This couldn't end well...for him anyway. 

“I'm not that drunk, Meg? What's wrong, love?”

“I'm fine, just tired...” Guy narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, 

“Are ye sure?”

“YES darling...now come here, lie down...” Meg huffed, then held her hands out to him with a soft smile. Guy couldn't help but return her smile. He yanked off his shirt before snuggling in beside her. Meg let him get comfortable, then leaned over him. Petting his cheek, running my finger over his nose and eyebrows, kissing his eyelids and smoothing the hair away from his face. Guy hummed and smiled, 

“Can you believe Little John got out drunk by me?” Meg shook her head, 'Silly man!' she thought. 

“Really?! That's quite a feat, indeed, darling!” she said, playing to his humours. 

“He's huge! I thought for sure he'd outdo me.” Guy suddenly had a giggle fit. 

“You are so very drunk, aren't you...” Meg laughed, then kissed his forehead, running her fingers over it, again and again. “You need rest...” she whispered. Guy's giggles became a snort and he roared a yawn. 

“Mmm...Yew too, Luv.” 

“Then come here,” she said, rolling onto her back and pulling him with her. Laying his head on her chest, she petted his hair tenderly, humming a tune she used to sing herself to sleep with when her parents couldn't find the time to do it. Guy snuggled close and draped his arm across her body, then slid it back just enough to rub her belly. 

“Hmmm...Our little Robin...” Guy giggle-snorted again, “I wonder if he'll have wings.”

“If you want him to, he will, My Love...” Meg resumed her song, chuckling to herself at the childlike thoughts of her fearsome warrior husband. Guy eyes drooped heavily, 

“No...I don't want him to...He will fly away and I won't catch him...” he yawned, “my wings...are broken...” the next thing she heard was Guy snoring. 

“You're wings can be mended, My Love...” Meg whispered, letting sleep overtake her too.  
The next morning Meg woke to find Guy lying haphazardly next to her, head at the foot of the bed, one boot on, arms all akimbo. She shook her head and went to the window where the sunlight was streaming in. It seeped straight through her thin dressing gown, warming her skin underneath. The light hit Guy's face and he groaned loudly, rolling over and promptly falling on the floor with a crash and a curse. At the sound Meg looked over to the bed where Guy popped his head up from the opposite side. Meg turned back to the window so he wouldn't see her giggle. Guy scowled, 

“Turn the sun off, my heart...Ugh...” he buried his face against the side of the mattress. 

“I'm sorry, My Love...but I'm not all powerful. If I were...” a sudden sadness hit her like a punch to the throat. Robin...Marian....If only she could bring them back for him. But alas, she couldn't. She closed the curtains and went around the bed to help him up. “Are you alright, Darling? I knew I should have had Kate send you up when she went down to see Allan...” Guy groaned and rubbed his face roughly. 

“Aye...Just...Stop...Stop talking, Meg. And stop banging on m'skull.” His hand flailed feebly.

“Guy! Shhhh,...no one's banging on your head, My Love. Lie Down, I'll see if I can't find something for your head.” Meg said forcing him to lie down on the bed, then took off his other boot. She kissed him lightly on the forehead before going downstairs to get some herbal tea and cool water. Guy lay deathly still, one arm draped over his face to blot out the light. 

“...Okay...” he groaned. Meg came back upstairs, and placed the things she'd brought on the table next to the bed. She dipped a cloth in the water and moved Guy's arm to place it on his forehead. 

“There now, does that help?” she asked softly. Guy smile lightly but kept his eyes closed, 

“Much better, my love.” She leaned over and kissed his eyelids. 

“I knew you shouldn't have drunk so much...” Guy almost purred, but thought better of the vibration. 

“Didn't realize I had until now.” 

“Right, and you didn't see the others passed out under the table either, Mr Boastful...they're still there now if you want to go check on them...” Meg pointed to the door. 

“Nah...Let em sleep...weaklings.” He chuckled dryly and promptly groaned.

“Very well then..Try to drink some of this, it will ease your headache...” she lifted his head to help him drink. Guy wrapped his hand over hers around the mug and drank greedily before flopping back down. 

“Och...much better,” He finally opened his eyes and gazed up at his beautiful wife groggily. “And how's the lady of the manor this morning?” 

“I'm well, thank you, My Love.” Meg smoothed the hair back from his gorgeous face and rubbed her fingernails through his scruff. “It looks like someone could use a shave...” 

“Nonsense...” Guy waved his hand, “I think I'll grow a magnificent beard...Carry the wee babe in it when I collect the taxes.”

“You, my dear, are insane...but I wouldn't mind a beard...I like how it tickles when you kiss me...” she smiled down at him, her eyes sparkling at the mention of their child. Guy cracked half a smile at her, 

“You like being tickled, do you?”

“Only by you...” she giggled, bracing herself for the inevitable. Guy reache up and cupped her cheek, caressing her silky skin with his thumb. He opened his mouth to say something sweet, but instead a monstrous belch escaped. He turned bright pink. 

“Good heavens...M'sorry.” Meg covered her mouth with her hand, laughing like a fool! 

“GUY!!!”

“Look...I didn't mean it!” Guy was giggling now too at her reaction. 

“It's...ok...” Meg said, trying to stop laughing, as the tears streamed down her face. “No more late night drinking games for you...That smelt horrendous...” Guy grinned crookedly, 

“Tastes bad too...” he licked his lips, then scowled as his stomach roared to life. 

“Shall I get you something for that too, Love?” Guy grunted as he sat up. 

“I'll come down with you...Don't want you taking stairs more than you have to.” He pecked her cheek and stood, swaying sharply, “...Woah.”

“Steady now. Lean on me, Darling...” Meg said, grabbing him about the waist to steady him. Her own stomach was beginning to feel the effects of the babe and changing smells...this was not going to be a fun pregnancy. Guy snaked his arm around her waist as well, and they strolled downstairs together. He kicked the guys under the table. 

“RISE N SHINE LADIES.” 

“Och... What? I hate you, Gisborne.” Allan said as he rubbed his face from under the table. Guy smirked and plopped down in an armchair. 

“I know.” Little John started to sit up but hit his head on the bench above him, 

“UUUGGGhhhhhhhhhh...I think I'll joost stay right here foor the moment...”

“Nope. Out! This isn't a tavern!” Guy arched a brow, “Unless you're willing to pay.”

“Never fear gents, I have a remedy for that...” Tuck sat up and grabbed his head, “I think I may need it too...but come on, you, the lord of manor has spoken...” Meg suddenly had to grasp a hand to her mouth and run for the chamber pot where she emptied my stomach. Ugh, she hated this already, if it weren't for the joy she knew that would follow later on, she would never want to be pregnant ever again. Kate helped John up, then went to Allan to help him, linking her arm with his. Meg smiled weakly as they filed out, staggering and leaning on each other. 

“Y'know you could have let them stay...after all they are family now...and...” 'Here we go again,' she thought. Breakfast was not sounding so good at that moment, but she'd fix something for Guy. “Is there something in particular that I can fix for you, dear?” she said after splashing some water on her face from a basin by the window. Guy frowned when he saw her pale face. 

“No...C'mon...Back upstairs you go. I'll get something in the market...KATE!!” he hoped the woman could hear him. He didn't know how to help Meg with her condition, but Kate should. She had a little brother and sister after all. 

“I'm fine, Guy, this is natural...” Meg said trying to reassure him. Kate stopped in her tracks. Was that Gisborne's voice? She rushed back to house, throwing open the door. 

“What is it? Is it Meg?” 

“Would you both just calm down. I'm fine, just a little morning sickness...” But neither of them would listen, stubborn brats. Kate bundled Meg upstairs and back into bed. “For the love of all that is sacred, I'm pregnant, not dying...You go, you have a band of merry men to look after now. I'll be fine.” Kate shook her head, 

“Gisborne called for me and I want to make sure you're alright. With your injury...” Her voice trailed as Meg put a hand on hers. 

“I know...” Meg glanced at the door, “...but don't let Guy see or hear your worry. Tuck says there may not be any danger after all, but it still concerns me too.” Guy sneaked upstairs and peeked inside the room, worried for his wife. His heart went cold at Kate's words. Could Meg's injury threaten her life being pregnant? Or the baby's? He covered his mouth for it was his turn to feel sick. Once he had composed himself, he knocked on the door jam. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Stop sneakin' about the shadows and come in, Gisborne.” Kate said with a smile. 

“I'm fine, Guy, really I am.” 

“She is, she's right about it being natural. My muther had a terrible time of morning sickness in the first few monthes, but she got better the bigger the baby got. Meg's healthy now, she doesn't have anything to worry about, except maybe you worrying over her...” Kate smiled at Gisborne and motioned him on in. “I'll leave you two for a while, but I'll be downstairs if you need me...” Kate left them. Guy stepped aside to let her by and nodded graciously, then glance from under his brow at Meg. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Are you sure you're alright?”

“I'm just a little sick, that's all, I'll get better as the days progress...” Meg took his hand and laid it on her stomach. “I promise, I'll be fine. Lots of women have babies every day, life goes on. I think it's rather fitting that we should be having a child so soon after Robin...I'm so sorry that he won't be here to join in our celebration. One life ends as a another one begins...” Guy nodded and swallowed hard, then chuckled. 

“He would've taught him how to shoot a bow before he could walk.” Guy leaned down and kissed her forehead, lingering as he inhaled her scent. “Will you be alright? I have to check on a few things and show my face around so the people know the new man.”

“Aye, I will...I'll just rest for now...no trouble-rousing now, do you hear?” Meg smiled at him, pulling him down to kiss her lips properly before letting him go. Guy smiled softly, stroking her cheek, then got up and dressed. “I'll be back before supper.” Before he left, he bid Kate stay with Meg, then rode off for Nottingham.   
Meg slept most of the day, off and on, fitfully, still having dreams that could no longer come true. Kate was, however, an ever watchful guard, calm and sweet as any sister ever could have been. Meg was grateful that Kate was staying with her, but she knew she could not always be there. Meg had to try and figure out what to do with herself now that she no longer had to fear for her life or that someone would try to carry her off into a marriage she never wished for. Guy had made her truly happy and she felt as if he had made her a real woman now, a married woman, who was Lady of the Manor with a baby on the way.   
Guy rode back to Locksley just as the sun was setting. A fine new cloak, but a black eye, were the spoils of his day. He left his boots just inside the front door for they were horribly muddy, and ran upstairs two steps at a time. 

“Meg!! Meg!!” In her half-asleep state, she heard her husbands voice, 

“Guy?” she said, barely audible as she rubbed her eyes. Guy flung the door open, a huge smile on his face. 

“Meg! My love! You'll never guess what happened!!” The door hit the wall with a bang and startled her awake. 

“What?! Guy?...what happened?”

“The king was in Nottingham!!”

“That's wonderful dear...” she said, still groggy. She let her head fall back and hit the pillow...he was far too excitable for her right now. But then her stomach growled and she had to wake up, as she began to get hungry. “So...what happened??” Guy flung the ermine lined cape off his shoulders and lay it gently on her. 

“He pardoned me!” He rubbed his cheek and black eye. “He punched me first. Apparently punching is a necessary prerequisite for forgiveness. But he pardoned me, Meg! You are now married to Sheriff Guy of Gisborne, Lord Locksley!” he was beaming. 

“I'm so happy for you, My Love...” She gently glided her fingers over his black eye, then looked down at the cape, running her fingers through the fur. She really didn't know what else to say to him. Something he had wanted for so long, finally came true. She smiled lovingly at him, “I'm so very proud of you, my love...” Guy suddenly felt a twist in his gut and knelt beside the bed. 

“Are you alright, Meg? You seem so weak...” 

“I'm just tired, My Love...and hungry...but very happy for you. Now you finally have what you've always wanted. Are you happy, Dearest?” Meg said, cupping his face in her hands as she smiled down on him. A wide smile blossomed on Guy's face and he turned just enough to kiss her palm. 

“Aye. I am very happy.” 

“And I am very glad, and very happy...and very hungry...” she said, screwing up her face and wrinkling her nose as her stomach growled louder than Guy's belch earlier that morning. Guy chuckled and kissed her belly, then disappeared to find something she could stomach. One of the villagers gave him a bland broth and bread which he brought back. 

“Here love. This should settle you.” he said, handing it over.

“Thank you, Love,” she said, taking the broth and bread from him, then patting the bed beside her. Guy shed his doublet and climbed in, gently stroking her back. 

“So what did you do today?”

“I think I slept most of the day, except for the times Kate woke me to check on me...” Meg said with a frown. She closed her eyes as she drink the soup, it was very good. Nice and warm and filling. She sighed heavily and set it on the table beside her for a moment and turned to Guy. “Guy...I need to talk to you about something...”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Meg sighed and huffed a little again, trying to decide how best to put what she was thinking into words. “Now that you're Sheriff, we're married and no longer running for our lives, I have no clue what to do with myself. What can I do? I can't very well sit at home and do nothing like some noble lady of wealth, I'll go absolutely mad!!” Meg said, throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis. Guy burst into laughter, 

“No I suppose you cannot...” Meg frowned at him. “Well...What do you enjoy?”

“I don't know...I enjoy you...I want to spend every waking moment with you, but I know I can't...and I'm not the kind of woman to sit and embroidery samplers, or spin, or weave, or God only knows what else noble women do all day...I would rather do something that produces some kind of meaningful service or need...” Meg bit off a hunk of bread and chewed on it like an angry little boy. Guy smirked and picked off a piece of bread to nibble. 

“I'll need a treasurer...And a captain of the guard...Or what if you sell wares in the market? Can you make anything?” Meg raised her eyebrows at him, 

“Captain of the Guard, surely you're not serious!”

“What? I'm throwing out ideas!” 

“...and I'm not a crafts-person either....Hell, I'd rather live in the woods with the gang and be an outlaw than making pots or anything like that!”

“Why not then? No more need for stealing, but you can go about making sure the poor have what they need.”

“I could...but won't Kate and the others do that themselves....actually, what will they do now that they are free men? You'll have to make a formal pardon of them, won't you, but then what?...”

“Go home to their families, I would imagine...”

“Some of them don't have families to go back to, Guy...”

“Then they can stay here.” Meg smiled and laughed, 

“Oh how you've changed in just a few short weeks!” She kissed the end of his nose, which he scrunched and wrinkled. 

“Not changed...Just finally decided who I want to be.”

“And who have you decided to be, My Love?” Meg asked, kissing him on his brow bone between his eyes. She leaned back, picked up her soup, and began to eat again. Guy stuffed the rest of his piece of bread in his mouth and grinned.

“Why the HONORABLE Sheriff of Nottingham, of course!” Meg shook her head at him. 

“You're so incorrigible, My Love!” Guy chuckled and pecked her cheek. 

“I have decided to be the man you saw in me in the dungeons. Good and noble... And caring of others.”

“Aye, that's good...” Meg finished her soup and set it aside. Then lay back down next to her handsome husband. A hand on his chest. “My, but you are a handsome devil aren't you....and all mine too...” Her words aroused a blush on his cheeks and a need in his groin. He smirked as he ran his fingers through her long locks, 

“I'm a devil am I?” 

“Yes, both in looks and in humours...at times...but I like it anyway” she said, smiling at him demurely. Her simple beauty took his breath away. For a moment, he knew nothing but awe when he looked into her silver eyes. He leaned to Meg and pressed his lips gently to hers, lingering several long, glorious moments, and whispered against her lips. 

“Well this devil has been spellbound by an angel, and never wants to break free.”

“I like the sound of that, my devil...” she whispered back to him, brushing his lips with hers. Guy grinned villainously and traced her pouty lips with the tip of his tongue, growling softly.

“Guy...” Ugh, what he did to her when he acted like that. Guy chuckled deeply and trailed soft kisses across her cheek, 

“...Aye, my angel?”

“...we really shouldn't...” Meg said, her hands involuntarily moving up his arms, “but...” He turned his face and kissed one of her hands. 

“Then lets not. Let me just hold you.”

“Aye, I like that...but, kiss me again,” she said, nuzzling his cheek. Guy giggled and kissed her a bit harder this time, humming against her lips as she cupped the back of her head. Meg whimpered into his kiss. She couldn't help herself, her mind has already wandered to that place of ecstasy as her hands pulled at the tie of his shirt. Her kisses became long and hungry, her tongue roaming his lips. She broke the kiss long enough to say, “I need you, Guy....now!” Then she kissed him again, suckling his lips. Guy chuckled into her mouth as his hands slid up her leg and underneath her dressing gown, roaming all over her warm skin. 

“You...Are hopeless, Lady Gisborne. Completely hopeless.”

“I am pregnant, Lord Gisborne...remember what I told you the other day, that certain appetites would arise, well this one is all your fault, you're the one who started it,” her lips teased his, “don't start something if you can't finish it, darling...” her eyebrow raised as she bit her lip at him. He flashed a devastatingly handsome smile at her and slid out of bed, facing away from her, stripping languidly so she could see every muscle flex and pulse as he moved. As he dropped his breeches, he bent over, giving her an ample view of his rump. 

“Oh Guy...how you tease me! For shame!” She was so anxious, her own hands started to tear at her thin dressing gown, as that heat for him grew inside her. Guy turned around with a smirk and shook the hair from his face. 

“My lady approves of her lord?” Meg nodded vigorously, 

“Oh very much...” she bit her lip, then her finger. He offered his hands to her to help her stand, nibbling on her neck as he pulled the gown up over her head. He growled low again as he snaked his hands around her slim waist and down her hips to squeeze her backside. He pulled her against him, his manhood pressing hard against her belly. 

“Oh Guy!” Meg could barely breathe, the sensations he gave her merely by touching her. She was wet with anticipation as her hands glided up his arms, to his shoulders, to the nape of his neck, pressing him against her. Guy craned his neck to kiss her again, hungrily, less sweetly, but no less lovingly. His hands slid up her spine to her shoulder blades as he parted her lips with his tongue and rubbed the roof of her mouth. She was already moaning into his kissed. His skin felt so good against hers. She relished when they touched like this. His kisses tasted so good, so sweet, like warm honey on her tongue. Guy crouched slightly and dropped his hands, sweeping her off her feet before she could protest. He grinned against her lips as he lay her down again in bed and mounted her. 

“Are you ready to be loved by a man with power? I've collected the taxes today...And I would like to make—” he dragged his tongue between her breasts and up the side of her neck, growling in her ear, “—a deposit.”

“Oh God, Guy! Yes...I need to feel your touch...” she moaned, arching her back and pressing her breasts up into his chest. 

“Hmmm...Then you shall feel it.” He nibbled her ear, breathing heavily as his fingers explored her warm, slick nether lips. Meg gasped, sucking her breath in as his fingers made contact with her pussy. Her fingernails trailed down his chest, then her fingers slid back feeling every muscle there as she pressed her body into his. Her lips found his neck and locked on, sucking at the tendon there at the corner of his neck and shoulder. Guy's giggle vibrated from his throat through her teeth as she sucked on his neck. Her teeth sent delicious shivers through his body and he could feel himself harden and grow as he pushed into her. The agonizingly slow thrust pulsed a shudder through them both, and he nearly choked on a gasp when she squeezed him. 

“God Meg...I am...utterly yours!” he groaned. 

“Unnnnnhhhhhh...” she moaned, hardly breathing as he entered her. Her entire body was trembling with lust for her husband and she responded to every minute movement he made. Her hips involuntarily pushed up forcing his length further into her as a deep moan escaped her lips. “God, I love your touch, My Love...Let me feel every inch of your hard cock...” She kissed her way back up to his mouth, biting at his lips, then sliding her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, finally wrapping around each other. He pulled out of her, then entered again slower this time and throbbing with each inch. His arms buckled from the intoxicating sensations her body gave him, and he lay flush against her, moaning and growling and thrusting, drunk off lust and love for her. “Oooohh fuck!!” He was so devastatingly thorough. Her hands roamed his body, squeezing and massaging until they reached his ass-cheeks and she squeezed, pressing him into her hips. She was so hungry for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, “I want your hands on me, baby...” she rasped, her voice husky with insatiable thirst. Guy rolled them both so she was atop him, and he could better reach her softest parts. He squeezed a breast in each powerful hand, then slid them roughly down her abdomen, once more finding the button she loved so much for him to touch. His fingers kneaded her hips hard enough to bruise as he thrusted hard, bucking his hips against her backside, and she had to grab him tight to hang on. 

“I love touching you everywhere...I love how you are mine and no other man's. And I want you to own me, body and mind. Own me...devour me...love me...”

“Oh Guy...yessss...I fucking love you!! Uuuunnnhhhh...” Meg's hands locked onto his shoulders as he thrusted hard into her, his thumb working on her tender button. She arched her back forward then back, frenzied into oblivion, her eyes began to unfocus and she had to close them to keep from getting dizzy as his lovemaking began to send her over the edge. “Stop twitching, you naughty man. Let me help you...” she purred in his ear, then kissed along his chin and down his neck, pressing him into the mattress with her hands, putting her whole weight down on him and using her muscles to make him quiver as she ground down onto his length, squeezing and releasing as she bit at the skin on his chest, nibbled on his pecs and flicked his nipples with her tongue. “You already own me, possess me...and now I own you, My Love....”

“Uuuuunnnnhhgg...” Guy groaned heavily. He could no longer form coherent thoughts. She drove him wild, made him hard and crazy with lust for her. His body started to tremble, and he whined, “Oh God Meg...I can't...hold on...Ah! Meg! I am going to cum!” His back arched off the bed, and his toes dug into the mattress with each powerful thrust. He was sweaty and frenzied and completely enraptured by her body.

“This time I want you to scream for me, baby...” Meg said, his thrusting into that spot deep inside her, sending her over the edge as they orgasmed together. “Oooooohhhhh Fuuuucckk!!” she moaned as she collapsed on top of him. She really didn't have the energy for their joining, but she wanted it, no, needed it so badly. She loved giving him pleasure and when he pleasured her, they both enjoyed it immensely. Guy pressed his head back into the pillows as he screamed her name to the ceiling. He nearly bucked her off him several times until he was left desperately squeezing her hips and buttocks, gasping for the breath that he couldn't quite catch. 

“Oh God! Yes! Meg, I love you, you beautiful vixen...” Meg smiled, completely satisfied with him, with their sexual exercises, and with their new life together. 

“And I love you, my gorgeous prince...” she covered his mouth with hers and kissed him with all the love and passion she had for her wonderful husband. Guy hummed happily into her mouth and wrapped his arms lovingly about her, willing all of the love and joy into her to heal her of the sickness she felt with their child. 

“How do you feel now? Better?” 

“Mmmhhmmmm...sooo much better...” She rolled over and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her arms around his neck, enjoying their long, slow kisses, their tongue still teasing each other. Guy chuckled and smothered his wife with kisses until his growing beard latched onto her hair and got stuck. 

“Och...Maybe it is time for a shave...” Meg giggled as she helped him pick her hair from his face. 

“Methinks you're right...” She nuzzled his nose as she tucked her hair behind her head and out of the way. “...are you happy my love?...” Guy propped himself on his elbows and grinned crookedly. 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?” 

“You said her name last night...in your sleep...” Guy paled.

“I did?”

“Yes...I'm not angry, Darling...I'm just worried about you...They still haunt you? The dreams?” Guy could not meet her eye. 

“I think they always will...” Meg took his face between her hands and forced him to look her in the eye. 

“My darling, do you know how I wish I could take those dreams from your head as one one might pluck a weed from a garden, how I would take all of your pain away from you with my lips if I could...your happiness means more to me than my life...” she kissed his forehead, his eyelids, down his nose and finally his lips, gently, tenderly. Guy shuddered and sighed, 

“I know. But it's not yours to take. It was my evil act, and I must deal with the consequences. It's not as bad as it once was though...” 

“...she has forgiven you, just as Robin has...” 

“I know.” Guy rolled off her and onto his back, draping an arm over his face. “I'm still trying to forgive myself.” Meg rolled to her side and lay her head on his chest, her arms around him. 

“Then I shall continue to pray for you. I also pray that our child will help you forget, My Love...I love you so very much, Guy...” Guy finally managed a smile and moved his arm to kiss her hair, 

“And I love you, Meg. With all my heart. Sweet dreams my love.”

“Goodnight, sweet prince,” Meg whispered against his skin. Guy fell fast asleep with a smile on his face and a song in his heart, and for once he had peaceful happy dreams.   
Meg's dreams were wonderful, filled with visions of their future family...a dark haired girl, a red and gold haired boy, a home in Locksley with a garden of roses, livestock and a community garden in the common area for the tenants and neighboring villagers, should their crops fail. Her husband played at swords with their son, silver flecks in his hair. She woke with a smile, coupled to him in the crook of his arm.   
Guy cracked his eyes open, then the wonders of the previous day and night flashed in his mind. He grinned broadly and yawned, stretching and hugging his arm around his gorgeous wife and—he smiled wider—mother of his child. 

“Mmmm... Marnin'.” he said. 

“Mmmmhhmmm...” Meg replied, groggily, wrinkling her nose. “I dun wanna get up...but I want to go with you today, maybe...” she yawned “...even go to market and look for things for the baby...” she held up a finger, “...and new clothes...clothes would be good...thadda be” she yawned again, “...nice.” Meg's face fell back down against Guy's chest as her brain tried to make her go back to sleep with a sigh. Guy chuckled softly and petted her hair. 

“Would you like a bath first? I brought home some rose petals yesterday...” Meg perked up at the news. 

“Oh that would be divine, My Love! Yes, please!” He kissed her head and slid from bed, climbing into his leggings. 

“I'll go heat the water.”

“You could probably heat it without a fire with you in those leggings, sweetheart,” Meg said pinching him on the rear. He squeaked and jumped forward, feigning offense over his shoulder. He couldn't help him smile at the twinkle in her eyes. 

“Well good for you then, that you are the only one who finds me so hot.” Meg giggled and rolled onto her back, staring at the canopy over the bed. There were thin spots and the edges were a little tattered...how long had the manor been under such conditions, she wondered. Even the coverlet was showing wear. New bed linens were also in order as well, especially if she and Guy would be spending any amount of time in it. 

“Och, c'mon!!” Guy tried to keep his voice down, but he'd never drawn a bath before like that, and was becoming more and more frustrated with the ghastly thing. He made a mental note to hire a housekeeper who could do that for them. Meg came down the stairs in nothing but a silken robe wrapped around her. 

“Can I help you, My Lord?”

“No? No! I'm fine, Love.” he mustered a smile, “thank you though.”

“If you say so...I'll just sit right here then.” Meg sat down in the biggest of the wooden chairs and took a brush she'd brought with her to her hair and brushed it out.

“Aha!” the water poured from the spigot of the contraption, and quickly filled the footed tub...too quickly. “Shit! How do I turn it off?!” Meg smiled and jumped up, turning the knob. Guy poured the last bucket of heated water in the tub, and tossed a handful of petals in the water. “All set, milady.“ Meg pecked Guy on the cheek and dropped her robe, lingering, letting her husband take in the view before she took his hand and stepped into the tub. 'Oh God! Warm, almost hot water!' she thought. She sank heavily into the tub as the liquid engulfed her in it's warm embrace. Did she just moan? God it felt amazing. Meg let her head drop back against the edge of the tub, closing her eyes and relaxing herself...'Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep...you'll drown yourself, stupid!' 

“Oh Guy, this is heavenly, Darling...Thank you so much...” Guy smiled tenderly and chuckled as he watched her. He was almost jealous of the water. 

“You could join me...” Guy quirked a brow, 

“My love...that tub barely fits me ALONE.”

“Fine then...” Meg said coyly, “If you don't want me to sit in your lap...” she dropped her eyes to the floating petals and pushed them around with her finger. Guy's leggings hit the wall with a soft splat, and he stood above her, nude as a babe. 

“Well when you put it like that...” Meg smiled demurely, 

“That's much better, darling...” she stood to take his hand as he stepped in the tub. He shifted around as he sat, his long legs bent sharply at the knees, finally managing to get comfortable with her in his lap. 

“Well...I suppose awkward can be sexy anyway...” Meg giggled and kissed his cheek, then took the water in her cupped hands and let it flow over his neck and chest before she reached for a perfumed bath oil she'd found. She uncorked it and let it pour over both their shoulders, it trickled down her collarbone and down between her breasts. Guy made no effort to hide his stare.

“Don't just look, you can touch too, after all we are married and there's not another soul around...” she nuzzled his nose and used her hands to rub the oil into his shoulders and down his chest. Guy smiled and rubbed the oil into hers, moving and squeezing in a slow massage over her muscles. 

“Just a little to the left,” he said, craning his neck in the opposite direction. “I hadn't realized til now how sore I was from sleeping in a cave on a pitiful mattress on top of rocks...”   
They bathed each other sweetly, easing each other's sore muscles and taking the time to love each other not just physically but also emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. Meg and Guy donned their old clothes, and after a simple breakfast, he helped her onto his horse, and mounted behind her. He wrapped his arms about her waist and grabbed the reins, trotting gently to Nottingham. The city market was already abuzz with merchants and customers alike, and a rare air of happiness permeated. As they rode through the street to what was left of Nottingham castle, the people shouted and cheered prosperity and long life to the new sheriff and his young bride. Guy shyly beamed with pride, dismounted, and held his hands up for Meg to help her down. He kissed her cheek and pressed a pouch into her hands. 

“I trust you to find what we need...I have to ride out to the villages today, but I will meet you back her by dusk. Wait for me inside the castle, My Love.”   
The hustle and bustle of the market was infectious and Meg found that haggling as Lady of Locksley and the wife of the Sheriff was exhilarating and fun. She bought yard after yard of silks, brocades and the softest of furs both for clothes and for household use. Kate had come to the market to see about a new horse for her mother and she and Meg spent hours shopping like teenagers, laughing and talking. Ever since she had told Meg that during the battle Allan had confessed his love for her and kissed her, Kate had been far more giddy than usual. They talked like sisters until the afternoon light began to fade and Kate returned home while Meg entered the castle to wait for her husband. Nottingham Castle had a decidedly different air from the other side of iron bars. Somehow it didn't seems so dark as it had before, but some of the those painful memories flashed back into her mind and a cold shiver ran down her spine in remembrance. Even though this had been the scene of dark deeds, it was the place that she'd met her beloved husband and she smiled, a giggle escaping her lips as she thought of everything they had been through since their first meeting. Her hand moved to her stomach and she smiled wider, wrapping her cape around herself and sitting down in the big wooden chair to wait for Guy in the main hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy seems to have his fair share of trouble, doesn't he. But it won't be over anytime soon...

Night fell, and Guy still had not returned. When the moon began to rise high in the sky, a haggard figure appeared in the doorway. He smelled of burnt flesh, and his left hand was clutched to his chest—marriage cord melted into his finger. He kept his head down, and his voice was strained and raspy. 

“I'm sorry I'm late...” 

“Good God! GUY!” Meg gasped, jumping to her feet and rushing to his side. He looked like hell, smelled like it too. “My darling, what happened, are you hurt?” He held out his left hand. It was shaking uncontrollably. 

“There is plague in Klun. I helped them burn some bodies...Got too close, and my ring caught fire—I must've had oil on me because it spread fast.” He pulled up the charred sleeve to reveal burns up to his elbow. “I'm sorry I made you wait so long.”

“Don't worry about me, Oh you poor darling...We need to get you to a doctor, My Love” Tears burnt her eyes for him. “GUARD! ANYONE! HELP!” Meg cried, trying to get him to a chair before he collapsed. 

“M'fine...Really I am.” No sooner had the words left his mouth, than a violent cough wracked his body. He must've inhaled too much smoke...Dammit, his lungs burned. One of the few guards who had joined them in the battle came bursting in the room, took one look at the Sheriff, and flung his good arm over his shoulder to take him upstairs to an old bedroom. He laid Guy on the mattress and rushed out to find Friar Tuck. “Meg...if I caught the plague...” his throat closed up at the thought.

“Stop! Don't you dare talk like that! You'll be fine!” she said, smoothing the hair from his face. When Tuck arrived he took one look at Guy, then looked at me. 

“Out. Now!” 

“NO! I'm not leaving him like this!” Meg protested. Tuck looked to the soldier who nodded and grabbed her by the arms, dragging her into the hall, where he left me then promptly bolted the door behind himself. “Damn you! You can't do this to me. Guy needs me!!” Meg screamed through the door. Tuck turned back to Guy, 

“I'm sorry, it's for her own safety...You were in Klun, weren't you?” Guy nodded slowly. 

“I didn't know...I went to collect the taxes.” Tuck nodded and placed a hand on Guy's shoulder. 

“It's alright, we may have caught it early...let's see to these burns first...” He examined Guy's left arm, all charred and burnt and noticed the leather cord melted into his finger. “Does this hurt?” Tuck asked, lightly placing his fingers on the top of Guy's hand.

“A little...I don't feel much.” Tuck frowned. “That's not a good thing...” He turned to the soldier. “I want you to tie this around your face, go to the apothecary and tell him to come here. But first I want you to take Meg to another bedroom and lock her in, she'll fight you, but it must be this way...” He glanced at Guy, “When you have done this, come back here...” The soldier nodded and opened the door, only to run headlong into Meg waiting on the other side. 

“Please, Tuck, let me in...” Tuck holds his sleeve to his mouth and nose, “No Meg, it's for your own good. We wouldn't want to risk sickness for you or the babe,” he said closing the door and bolting it again. Meg was almost blind with tears as the soldier bundled her away to another bedroom, practically throwing her on the bed. 

“Please, Mi'lady. Don't fight, this is for your own good, there is nothing you can do for your husband right now. The friar will do everything he can...I'll have a ladies maid sent for ya.” With that he turned and left, locking the door behind himself. What?! What was he saying...'Oh God! Guy must have caught the plague. Dear God, please don't take him from me!' she prayed. Meg sank onto the bed, one hand on her stomach, the other over her mouth. She was mad with rage and worry, and sick at the thought of what could happen if Tuck couldn't save Guy. She ran to the chamber pot, crying and wretching her guts out. 

_______________________________________

Tuck ripped the sleeve of Gisborne's shirt, all the way up to his bicep then poured water from a pitcher into a basin to begin cleaning his arm. He picked burnt flesh and debris from the burns, lightly dabbing the cool water across his arm to clean it. 

“This may sting a little, but I have to remove this cord,” He said, indicating his marriage band. It was melted to Guy's skin and the crunch of the band and skin together was enough to make anyone wretch. But he removed it, leaving raw red under-skin in a band around his finger. The burns were going to scar, badly. “Gisborne, I cannot lie to you. There is a danger here...” Tuck couldn't bring himself to say anymore. It filled him with anguish that a couple so in love and new in their marriage should have to endure so much so quickly.   
Guy nearly passed out from the pain as Tuck cleaned his wounds. He wanted to scream, but his lungs burned so badly, all that escaped was raspy whimpers. He worried desperately for Meg. Knowing her, she was probably breaking her hands trying to claw out of the door where they took her. He raised his eyes to the canopy and pleaded with God to keep her and their baby safe. 'And me too. God forgive me, but I'm not ready to die.' Not yet. Not like his father—a diseased outcast unable to watch his child grow up. A sharp, banshee-like wail was ripped from him when Tuck peeled the cord from his hand, and he broke down in tears. 

“Please...Tuck...Do whatever you have to. You've saved my life before—don't let me fall to the same fate as my father...Please. I want to see my son!” 

“God hears our prayers, Gisborne. I will do whatever I can to keep you all alive.” The scream from Guy had made Tuck's heart leap. If the burns hurt that much, then they might not have been as bad as they first seemed. The next thing was to make sure that they kept his lungs clean. Tuck was still cleaning the burns when the soldier returned with a knock at the door. Tuck unbolted it and opened it, allowing a masked apothecary and the soldier back in. He and Tuck spoke in hushed tones at the end of the bed.   
In his daze, Guy could hear people talking but couldn't understand them. He pried his eyes open—had he passed out? He couldn't remember. The last thing he remembered was searing pain worse than even the flames. Tuck and a masked stranger were speaking at the end of the bed, and he paled. Is that...No it can't be. The Nightwatchman? 'No but that was Marian. She's dead. I killed her.' 

“OH GOD SHE IS COMING TO TAKE ME!! NO! You can't take me!!! MARIAN, STAY AWAY!!' Guy kicked and flailed mindlessly, not really accomplishing anything but furthering his weakened state. “Please no—I have to live... For Meg.... For Robin...”

“Gisborne, calm down, Gisborne...Guy...” Tuck said, trying to press Gisborne's shoulders back down onto the bed. “No one is going to take you...” Tuck said, pressing a cool cloth to his forehead. “Yes brother, fight, fight for life, fight for those who love you!” The apothecary glanced at him, and he realize then it was not Her. He calmed down albeit still panting from the outburst. He was horribly ashamed, 

“Sorry...I thought...Never mind. Where is Meg? Can't I see her yet?”

“No, not yet...there is still danger...” Tuck said, then turned back to the apothecary to help him with the elixirs. 

_______________________________________

Meg had exhausted herself from the retching. She felt like if she continued she would start vomiting up her own stomach and spleen. She took off her cape and threw herself on the bed. Meg lay there with an arm over her face. She had heard Guy's scream from down the hall and it had all but killed her poor broken heart. She would give anything to be there with him. She almost lost him twice, she couldn't bear a third time. A pain in her lower stomach caused her to groan. Even her partially formed child was in agony over his father's illness...'Please God, if you're going to end this so soon, end it for all of us. I can't stand to be parted from him.' A rattle at the door made her jump, 

“Meg?” A familiar voice came softly from around the door. 

“Father?” She saw his face peek around the edge of the door and she forced a weak smile to her face. 

“Meg, I'm so sorry for the way your mother and I have treated you. I came because the entire countryside has heard of the tragedy in Klun and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

“I am...” Why now, had he come? To ask money, or favor, or what? “My husband is ill, Tuck seems to think that he may have the same malady as those in Klun, he had been helping there.” Ha, his colour changed at the word Husband. Had he really not heard I had married Guy? 

“Husband?...ah yes...Gisborne...the sheriff...” his voice trailed and he looked awkwardly at the corner of the room, trying to avoid her eyes. “Meg, what your mother tried to do to you...”

“Mother? You too had a hand in it, you are not free of blame...” Meg said, her words biting. 

“Meg, forgive me, I am heart-fully sorry for what I have done and about your husband's illness...”

“How can you come here like this, begging forgiveness when I may lose my husband, my child may lose his father...” Meg's tears would no longer stay abated. 

“Child? Child?!...You are to have a child with Gisborne? This is most wonderful news...A grandchild, think of it!...but what can I do, how can I help?” 

“You can pray, then go...please...I...I” Meg sat up and nearly dove into her father's arms “Oh papa, I can't lose him, I love him so very much...” He held her, and rocked her, petting her hair as sobs heaved her shoulders. 

“There, there, child. My Meg, my dear sweet daughter. Don't fret, you will make yourself sick, my dear...”

_______________________________________

“Danger?” Guy stared wide eyed at Tuck. “Do you think?—No...I refuse to be sick. It's just a burn. I'm fine. Look.” Guy got out of bed and swooned, collapsing on the floor.

“Will you never learn to listen, Gisborne...” Tuck said, shaking his head as he picked him back up and put him back in the bed. “I said rest.”

“But...Meg...”

“She'll be fine...as long as you stay away from her until we know for sure that you are or aren't contagious...” Tuck replied, eyeing the apothecary. “You may just be in shock from the burns...”

“...Alright. Alright. Just let me know if she's okay...You know how she overreacts.” 'She may have good cause to,' Tuck thought to himself, 

“I will have someone check on her.” Tuck nodded to the soldier, who left, still masked. Guy took a deep breath and coughed violently again. It burned so badly to breathe, but he forced it. He had to. He had to be well for Meg. He could hear her heart breaking from where he was, and I bit his lip, humming silently in his head, and hoping she could somehow hear his voice to know he was alright. 'I hope I am alright...I have to be alright.'

_______________________________________

“Papa, what am I going to do?!” Meg lifted her head from his shoulder and wiped the tears from her face. “He is my world now...” 

“You will be strong, My Girl. You are a fighter, as you have been your entire life. You must fight for him, and your child. It is not right for a child to lose both parents while it is yet still unborn.” Lord Edgarton cupped her face in his hands. “And I will be here for you if you need me, unlike I have ever been here for you before...”

“There is something you can do for me, as Tuck says I'm not allowed in the room...” there is a knock at the door. 

“Come in” her father said. It was a ladies maid. 

“Pardon, my Lady Gisborne, I was sent to make sure you are well and to see if you needed anything...” 

“I will go and see if I can get any news from the friar, my dear.” Meg's father said and kissing her forehead before rising to leave. 

“I am well, thank you. I could do with something to eat, though. Perhaps some wine...” Meg replied to the ladies maid.   
Lord Edgarton left Meg's room and looked down the hall both ways...The soldier that had aided the new Sheriff now stood outside his room, still masked for safety. 

“I say, where can I find the friar?” 

“He's inside,” the soldier jabbed a thumb towards the door, then barred the way, “But you can't enter, there is illness inside.” 

“Gisborne? The Sheriff? Is he really sick with it—with...” Lord Edgarton asked. The soldier nodded, 

“The Friar says he is to be kept quarantine...as is the Mistress.” 

“I see...thank you...” Lord Edgarton knit his brow in concern. His daughter would not be happy at that news, perhaps he shouldn't tell her.   
Meg slept fitfully, alternating between dreaming of Guy and dreaming of the birth of their child, which, in her dream, was difficult and painful and she woke screaming for Guy. Her father, who had been asleep in a chair by the window, quickly moved to her and held her as cold sweat dripped down her face, mixing with her tears. Her arms ached for her husband and she felt helpless to help him. 

“Shhh, there, there. It's alright...Why Meg, you're sweating, are you ill?” Meg shook her head, 

“It was my dreams...they were horrible...” She fell back asleep, her father softly rubbing her back as she lay in his lap, hungry for human contact. God, she wanted her husband so badly. She wanted to hold him, and sing to him, and kiss his face and tell him everything would be alright. 

_______________________________________

 

The night would be along one and Tuck was worried that the new Sheriff might not make it through if he truly was infected. Guy didn't remember falling asleep, but he woke sometime after midnight in a freezing cold sweat, shivering and gasping for breath. 

“Tuck! God's blood—Tuck!!! I can't breathe!” He writhed as a painful shiver coursed through him. His neck tingled as though there were insects crawling on it. He reached up to scratch, and something stung him, and his fingers came away wet. “... Tuck...Meg...Is anyone there?” Tuck woke with a start as Guy gasped for breath. 

“Phillip, wake up, we need to open his airways!” Tuck and the apothecary did what they could for him, trying to starve the fever, help him breathe better, but they were struggling. Tuck swore to himself, 'Meg will never forgive me if we can't save him!' Tuck and the apothecary covered Guy's chest in a poultice, trying to leach the bile from his lungs as they worked hard to help him breathe. Guy couldn't stop shivering. Dammit—it hurt worse than trying to breathe. The cough that started after the fire was more painful, more violent than previously, and left him in tears every time it came. The apothecary rubbed something awful smelling on the boils on his neck, and murmured to himself and to Tuck. Why was he sweating so badly? It was freezing in there. He groaned for a blanket, but they shook their head at him. Guy's thoughts kept going back to Meg...were they truly keeping her locked up and alone? At least in the dungeons they were together. She would never forgive him for this, he was sure of it. He had to get through though. He swore he wouldn't end up like his father. He wouldn't leave his child to fend for himself in this miserable world. He just became sheriff—he worked too hard for too long to give up now. He set his jaw firmly to keep his chattering teeth from breaking and stared blankly at the ceiling. God didn't bring him to this just to let him die. This was just the last punishment for his sins, that's all. God would get him through if he just believed. He had to. He had nothing else to hold on to but faith, hope, and love. 

“Guy...Guy? Can you hear me?!....Phillip, we must think of something, he's fading fast...” Tuck and the apothecary Phillip worked tirelessly through the night, the morning, the afternoon and another night and day. How was he lasting this long?! “Gisborne, if you can hear me, fight! Fight for your life! Fight like you are fighting for Meg and your child's life! That is the only way you will live...Dear God in heaven, if you are testing this man, it my learned opinion that he has passed his test, for the sake of his wife and child, spare him....” In his stupor, he dreamed happily of Meg and their children at Locksley. He came home from a long day of work, and there were five young faces running out to greet him. Five! Guy felt like the proudest papa in all of England. The villages under his jurisdiction were prospering, and the sheriffs from all over came to learn from him. He sat in the tall, flowering grass with his children and the others from the village around him, and telling them stories of the grand adventures of Robin Hood and his merry men, though he conveniently left out the villainous tax collector who was aide to the old, nasty sheriff of Nottingham. That man was dead. The vision faded, and his eyes opened slowly, unable to focus. There were hooded figures surrounding him, chanting low and praying for his soul. What was going on? They acted like he was dying. Guy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He wanted to tell them he was fine. He was okay. He looked around for his wife and children, but they were nowhere to be found—he shouted and the pain rocked him to life again, gasping for breath, drenched in sweat, his left hand and arm bandaged tightly. He glanced around. 

“...Hello? Is anyone there?”

“Gisborne? It's Tuck, I'm here...how do you feel?” Tuck says, leaning over him, concern knitting his brow as he felt his forehead. The boils had begun to shrink thanks to the poultice, and his fever seemed to have lessened, though he remained warm to the touch. 

“I'm...I feel odd...Was I sick?...Everything has been a blur...Where is Meg? And why am I in this room and not at home?”

“You have been very ill. I believe you caught whatever it was that killed nearly the entire population of Klun...you're still not completely out of the woods yet. Meg is fine, we've been keeping her away from you to keep her and the baby safe and healthy. You're here because we couldn't move you and risk contamination of the entire village.” Guy stared, blinked, and stared again, tilting his head slightly. 

“Well...that is...rather concise. I hope I didn't do anything foolish.” Tuck grinned and laughed a hearty laugh, 

“I'll never tell, brother...”

“Och—what did I do?!”

“My lips are sealed, Sheriff...” Tuck said with a wink. “Let's see if we can't get some broth in you to build your strength up. Do you feel like you could eat?” Guy placed his hands on the bed on either side of him to scoot up against the headboard, completely forgetting about his charred left side, 

“Mother of—Och...sorry, father,” he glanced sheepishly at Tuck, then leaned on his right to scoot up. The room spun a bit, but he set his jaw and blinked hard, shaking it off. “Food sounds divine right now. I feel like death.”

“Good. And it's not a wonder you feel that way after what you've just been through,” Tuck said.

_______________________________________

“Can I see my husband yet?” Meg asked the lady's maid when she entered with breakfast. “Please, I need to know he's alright...” The woman looked from me to my father and gave a little sigh. “I'll see what I can do, M'lady...” She set the tray down on the bed and turned to leave.

_______________________________________

Tuck turned to the door at the sound of a knock. He opened it to find the lady's maid in the corridor. 

“Please excuse me, Master Tuck, but the mistress would like to know when she may see the Sheriff...” Tuck glanced at Gisborne, then closed the door behind him. After a moment or two he returned. 

“You shall have your food shortly, Lord Sheriff. And a treat besides,” he said told Guy. 

_______________________________________

Meg was elated at the news that she could see her husband. She dressed quickly and awaited the escort that the maid said would come for she and her father. When he arrived, they went to Guy's room. Tuck came out before allowing them in. 

“Meg, you must go no further than the end of the bed, and there is to be no touching. Guy is weak and still not fully recovered, but you may see each other for a moment.” Meg nodded her assent and followed him in. 

“Guy?!” Guy's head jerked up sharply and a broad smile bloomed on his pale face. 

“My love!!” Guy's smile faded and his brow furrowed when an unfamiliar man followed her in. Who was that? How dare he follow Guy's wife like a starving dog. Jealousy seethed within him, and his fever began to return, spurred on by his anger. Meg breathed a sigh of relief to see him smile, 

“Guy, I'm so glad to see you looking better. This is my father, Lord Edgarton, he's come to make sure I am well.” 

“Please, forgive the intrusion, Lord Sheriff, I just wanted to meet my new son-in-law. I will make sure my daughter and her unborn child are kept safe til you are well again, M'Lord. And with that I shall leave you two alone.” Edgarton looked to Tuck and the apothecary and they all filed out, Tuck stopping at Meg's side to push a chair over for her to sit in. 

“Sit, please, Meg. Now you two have five minutes, don't move from that spot, and for God sakes, NO touching!” he admonished sternly looking at both of us. 

“I promise, Tuck. Thank you...How are you, my love?” Guy's eyes followed Lord Edgarton out suspiciously, 

“That's your father? What, did he hear your husband was dying and thought to cash in?”

“Guy! Don't say that, please. He was concerned when he heard that you had been to Klun and wanted to make sure I was alright...he also wanted to apologize for they way he's treated me over the years...” Meg looked down at the floor, still unsure if she could forgive him yet or not. Guy's gaze slid from the door to her, and he arched a brow, 

“So he says, ey? Didn't you say your parents were never there for you before? I'm sorry if I can't trust him.”

“It's not your fault, Love. To be honest, I'm not sure I can trust him either, though he seemed overjoyed to hear I'm with child.”

“You would want him in our child's life after what he did to you?” Guy asked, a tad angrily, still angered by what Meg had told him of her parents.

“I don't know, Guy...I just don't know...” Guy softened and sighed, rubbing his face roughly. 

“I'm sorry, love. I should just be happy to see you well. How are you feeling? Is Robin being nice to his mum?”

“I'm alright...you're still so sure it's going to be a boy?!...I don't think he's quite big enough to give me trouble just yet, Darling...” Guy smiled softly, 

“That's good to hear. And yes. He must be a boy, or else who will protect our daughter?” he rasped out a chuckle.

“Who says a girl can't protect herself?!” Meg laughed. “Rest now, My Love. I will see you again when you are well...” Tuck had re-entered and nodded at me. Guy's face fell, 

“Must you leave already?”

“Yes. She must.” Tuck said. 

“I will see you soon, my love!” Meg said and blew him a kiss. Guy's smile brightened and he leaned back into the pillows propped behind him, closing his eyes and drifting off into a twilight slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy recovers. Then a death and a birth.

The next morning brought good news. Guy's fever was gone, the boils had cleared and his hand was beginning to heal. He might have some difficulty using it for awhile and it would be scarred, but he would keep it, unlike some others that had been burnt in that manner.  
Meg woke several weeks later in bed beside her husband and stretched. Her stomach had begun to pull tighter as the small baby bump grew, swelling out in front of her a little more every day, and her scar was losing it's ugly red tint, but she was content and happy. She was a good two and a half, almost three monthes along and had miraculously not had any morning sickness for two weeks, so she had busied herself with transforming Locksley Manor into a home for her family. Her father had only visited twice since Guy's illness and she began to wonder if Guy hadn't been right to mistrust him.  
Guy smiled brightly and traced the small mountain of Meg's belly beneath the covers. He had been watching her sleep for nearly half an hour, wondering what sweet dream had her smiling like that, 

“Mornin', sweetheart.” 

“Good morning, My Love! How did you sleep??” she asked, rolling onto her side and nuzzling his nose. She did a lot more rolling as of late. Guy chuckled and nuzzled back. 

“Fabulous with you by my side.” He kept his left hand hidden, still terribly embarrassed by the scarring. “Did you have sweet dreams?” Meg smiled wryly at him, 

“I did...I dreamt we were making more babies to populate all of Nottingham!” she said, blushing. Guy laugh loudly and blushed as well. He laced their fingers together, 

“When I was ill, I had a dream we had five children...I was so proud!”

“Five...hmmm...perhaps we might have that many one day...” She turned his hand so it faced her and kissed it, first across the back, then between the knuckles. “I love your hands...” she pulled his left arm from under the covers and gently laid kisses across every inch of the scarred skin. “And I love your scars too...these because you get them helping others” she moved to his face and kissed the one on his jaw, “This one because it looks roguish,” she kissed the scar under his eye, “And this one is my favorite because I like the way it crinkles when you smile...” Guy never knew that scar crinkled when he smiled, but now he could feel it tug as he blushed and grinned. 

“How do you always know exactly what to say at the perfect times? Oh, how I love you, Lady Gisborne...So very very much.” 

“I don't, always, Lord Gisborne...but I love you more, My Love!” she kissed him again on that little scar under his eye, always by far her favorite. “I don't always know what to say, not that I don't love you!” she said quickly, trying to explain her previous words...Dammit, she'd stepped in it again...she buried her face in the pillow. “That did not come out how I wanted...you see, I don't always know what to say...” Guy was in stitches, her fumbles were adorable, and he peppered her face with giggling kisses, 

“Well either way, I adore you and what you say to me....even when it doesn't make sense.” Meg giggle helplessly before taking him round the neck and kissing him deeply. “Mmmm....” Guy murmured as he caress her face with his scarred hand, finally getting some feeling back in the fingers, and returned the kiss sweetly. “Now that's what I call a good morning.”

“Me too, M'Lord!...What shall we do today? I thought a picnic lunch by the river might be in order since your collections for the week have been done already...I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages...” Meg said, tucking her face into his neck and letting her fingers glide lightly over his scarred arm again. He nuzzled her curls, getting them stuck in his scruffy chin as always. 

“A picnic sounds wonderful...shall you pack it? Or perhaps we could pick out some treats from the market to take? Today is all for you—you are queen today!”

“How you spoil me, M'Lord!” Meg said, tweaking his nose. “I think the market shall do nicely, they have far more fine delicacies than my under-skilled fingers or those of our cook could ever hope to make!” she smiled. 

“Nonsense!!” Guy stretched and roared a yawn, “I delight in your under-skilled fingers.”

“Oh...Guy...you naughty man...” she replied seductively. Guy smirked as she purred in his ear. “I hadn't actually meant it that way...but if you insist...” Meg giggled, tickling him, 

“There's time for that later...” she pecked him on the nose and rolled out of bed, undoing her dressing gown and letting it fall to the floor. Once the giggles ceased and he righted himself from the tickles, he too rolled out of bed already butt-naked. 

“What would you like for breakfast? Sausage perchance?” Guy wiggled his hips against her backside as he wrapped his arms around her swollen belly.

“GUY! You are such a tease!...look at the sun, it's already late and all of the good sweetmeats will be gone if we don't hurry...” she bucked her hips back against his and pushed him away as she pulled a light blue kirtle from the wardrobe and put it on before he had a chance to do anything else seductive. After they dressed, they headed to the market. Guy fussed and argued with Meg until she let him carry the basket for the picnic. It took a lot of willpower to convince her he wasn't trying to "disempower women" but rather wanted to be a chivalrous husband. She finally relented when he handed over the money pouch and let her takeover bargaining and buying as he followed her around like a whipped altar boy. But he loved it, he loved seeing his wife let loose her fiery spirit upon the poor merchants that underestimated her. He loved giving her the freedom that she so rightly deserved. He could hear whispers behind them that it wasn't right for a wife to outshine her husband like that, but he didn't care. He always fancied he looked better in the shadows anyway.  
When everything was chosen, Meg let Guy select a wine and they started for the river. 

“Why don't you select a spot, My Love...make sure it's comfortable...” she said, smiling seductively at him. He quirked a brow back, then turned to look around. There was a lovely grassy spot beneath a weeping willow where a stream bubbled into the main river. 

“There! How's that, love?” he said pointing.

“Perfection! Here...” she replied, handing him the blanket, which he spread out. They sat and spread their bounty out around them. Guy poured two glasses of wine and flicked a few black ants off the blanket. 

“So...a wonderful day by the wonderful river with wonderful food and a wonderful woman. I do believe I'm the luckiest sheriff around.” Guy commented, sighing a little.

“Indeed, it is 'wonderful'!” Meg replied with a grin. After a few moments of idle chatter, she broached a rather touchy subject. “...Lord Edgarton came by while you were out yesterday...” Guy nearly choked on his wine. He remained silent for several moments before glancing up at Meg, 

“...And?”

“And, you were right, Guy...I think he's only trying to raise his status because you're sheriff...he had the audacity to ask questions about your faithfulness...He's even starting to make me angry.” Meg tried not to get upset. Guy sat straight up, brow furrowed, and lips slightly parted. He was so furious that he couldn't speak for a moment, 

“...Tell me...exactly...what he said.” Meg took a deep breath, 

“He tried to tell me he saw you in near Kirklees with another woman, some blonde named Annie...and that's not even the half of it, Guy...” Meg's own brow furrowed. Guy was sure Meg could see his jaw muscles flexing as he ground his teeth. 

“...what else?” 

“I think he's stolen from us. That golden broach you bought me a few weeks ago, I left it on the hall table yesterday morning, and when I looked for it last night it was gone...I suppose it could have been one of the house maids or the stable boy...and the last thing...” Guy took a deep breath to try to calm himself in front of her, 

“Go on.”

“After he left, mother came by. It's the first time I've seen her since that day at Nottingham. Guy, she looked so frail, and I could swear I saw the traces of a black eye. She also seemed on edge, like a scared fox with the hounds at her heels...She wouldn't say much other than she was happy that I was happy in my married life and that she hoped my husband would treat me with all the love and respect I deserve. It seemed like she wanted to say more, but was either too scared to, or couldn't bring herself to do so. Guy, I'm worried that there may be a side to my father even more nefarious than the former sheriff or even Isabella...have you heard anything about him from anyone else around? I feel like there's something that happened to him that caused this change...” 

“No...I haven't heard anything...but I mean to find out. Do you know where he left to?” 

“No, our estate was in the northern part of the Nottingham territory, I would assume he would return there...but there's something else that scares me more than anything...” Guy pinched the bridge of his nose hard, 

“Just tell me, Meg!”

“The way he looks at my stomach, like he wants to posses the child I'm carrying...it gives me the most horrid cold chills down my spine and...” Just then a young page comes running from town,

“Sheriff, Sheriff!!” he called. Guy's attention was ripped from Meg when he heard the lad calling for him, and he unintentionally growled at him. 

“Can't you see I am spending a quiet day with my wife?! What is it?” The page glanced at Lady Gisborne and the look in his eyes scared her. 

“There's been a death in the north, M'lord...a noble lady...” Meg paled at his words. Guy was on his feet in an instance. 

“Pick up our food and help Lady Gisborne home. Where in the north exactly?” The page began to help Meg place the food in the basket. 

“Lord Edgarton's estate, it's his wife...” 'Oh God in heaven'...all the blood had drained from Meg's face and she dropped her wine glass, nearly passing out. 

“Guy...I need to go with...” Guy scooped her up in his arms and ran back to the stables. With a grunt, he hoisted her up into a saddle that had already been prepared in case he needed to go, for all in the village had heard the news by now. Once they were settled in the saddle, Guy kicked the horse and they galloped off to her parents' estate. Guy slowed to a canter as they approached the manor. 

“Meg...My Love. If there is danger, I want you to LEAVE, do you hear me? I will hold him back, but YOU. MUST. GO. D'you promise??” 

“I promise, but you can't think he did it...for all his ill tempers, he loves her...” As much as she knew how strong her father could be physically, he couldn't have killed her mother...he just couldn't! “Guy, please be gentle, he loves her too...”  
There was a large crowd gathered round the door as they entered.

“I will be JUST, My Pet, as a sheriff should be...” He kept a wary eye out for any trouble in the crowd. 

“Make way for the sheriff! Move!” someone shouted. The crowd parted and let them through. Inside lay Meg's mother on the floor of the hall, her head lying in pool of her own blood. Something between a wail and a moan caught in Meg's throat as her hands covered her face. Her father was sitting in a chair, a dazed look on his face, rocking back and forth. Various household items were strewn around the room, the entire hall pretty much in disarray. Then her father saw her, 

“Meg, oh Meg, you shouldn't be here...you shouldn't see her like this...not in your condition...”  
Guy held his wife tightly, steadying her as he swallowed the bile rising in his throat. 

“Lord Edgarton. Tell me what happened. And do NOT lie to the sheriff.” Guy said, his voice even and very frim. Sir Charles hiccuped and there was an audible click as he swallowed hard before speaking,

“I had left as I usually do, early this morning before she woke. I only made it a couple of miles before I realized I had forgotten something...I came back to find her thusly...oh my wife, my poor darling wife...” His voice broke and he sobbed uncontrollably, sinking to the floor in front of them. It was almost impossible to think that he could have had anything to do with this. Meg dropped to her knees, out of Guy's arms and cradled her father with what little regard and love she had for him. No one should have to endure this kind of thing alone, no matter what they'd done. 

Guy furrowed his brow, unable to find any hint of a lie in his story. Once Meg was with her father, he set about inspecting the surroundings and body. He tried to forget this was the woman who gave life to the woman of his dreams. A good sheriff must have compassion, yet remain apathetic. Thank God he had years of practice with death. Never on this side of it though. As much as Meg wanted to comfort her father who was now alone in the world, she wanted to find out exactly what happened to her mother. If her father had reason to steal her brooch, why would someone break in to steal from him and murder her mother in the process. Suddenly she smelled a familiar scent and she turned quickly to see the face she hoped she would never have to see again in her life, ever... 

“Cesario...” The Spaniard stood in the doorway with the oiliest sorrowful expression on his face. 

“My Dear Lord Edgarton, I just heard the terrible news, how can I be of service to you, my friend... 

“You can leave, now.” Meg said coldly. 

“My dear Lady Gisborne, forgive me, but I cannot leave my friend in his most dire time of need. Please accept my deepest condolences...” Meg was sure he could see the cold derision in her eyes as her father started to stand and help her up. Sir Charles moved to Cesario and Meg move to Guy.  
Guy moved quickly and stood between the two men, his arms folded across his chest intimidatingly. 

“This is a crime scene and YOU are trespassing.” He glared darkly at the Spaniard. “You may wait outside with the rest of the crowd. Lord Edgarton will remain with me until I see fit to release him.” Guy stood stock still as he waited for either to make a move. 

“Apologies, Sheriff Gisborne, but I am also Lord Edgarton's legal council. And from what you say, I gather that he may yet need me?” Cesario says with that oily slickness of his. He disgusted Meg so, and she loathe him so vehemently that she would rather look at her mother's body than at his sickly sweet smile. 

“My Lord Gisborne, please allow him to stay, will you. I need someone to help clear my head...” Lord Edgarton says, placing a hand on Guy's arm. 'He hasn't changed, he's still a groveling fool to those of higher station when he thinks they can help him,' Meg thought. Guy didn't budge. He could feel the tension from Meg, her trembling fingers clutching at his doublet, and he knew the Spaniard was the cause of it. 

“Lord Edgarton is not under arrest. I am keeping him with me for his own protection, and the criminal who did this may yet be waiting outside to finish the job. If you like, you may speak with the crowd to find out some answers while I investigate inside the manor with the lord at my side. If you don't like it...well, you know your way out I presume.”

“Very well, Sheriff. I will return outside to make my own inquiries...” Cesario says with a slight bow, his eyes on Meg, then turned and returned out the door. Lord Edgarton gave a moan and put a hand to his head, turning and shuffling roughly to a chair, sinking down into it languidly. 

“What am I to do...oh what AM I to do....”

 

“You will get through this, My Lord, you always do...” Meg couldn't seem to shake the coldness from her tone. She turned to Guy, “Do you have any ideas about what happened? Who might have done this?” Guy's face was grim as he looked around, 

“My Lord...Did you owe anyone money?” Lord Edgarton started and stared at the Sheriff, 

“Uhhh...no...at least not recently...Do you think this could have been connected to a debt?...”

“...I do. Where is Meg's brooch you stole?”

“WHAT?! I have no idea what you're talking about, Gisborne...” Edgarton stared at him for a moment, then looked at Meg, then back to Guy, “I have no reason to steal from my daughter, you are welcome to search the house if you don't believe me...” he said, looking away from Gisborne in disgust. 

“Guy...maybe he didn't take it after all” Meg whispered to her husband. Guy shook his head, 

“No one else has been to our home since I gave it to you. The servants would not have taken it—I pay them well enough. Besides if it were they, why did it not go missing until weeks later once your father...Or was it your mother?” Guy narrowed his eyes, thinking hard. “Lord Edgarton. Did your wife owe anyone money?” 

“Lucinda? No, she hardly left the house, except for necessity, but I am not for sure that she did not owe someone...I am away often...” he answered, screwing his face up in thought. Guy sighed heavily, rubbing his stubbly chin noisily as he thought and continued inspecting the scene. It looks as though it was MADE to look like a break in gone wrong. But he had no proof of it. Not yet. Dammit all, he never had to solve crimes when he was the one conducting them before. 

“Guy, what can I do to help you? I want to see this through, for my mother's sake. She doesn't deserve this kind of end, despite what she might have done in life...” Meg said quietly, placing a hand on his arm. Guy turned to Meg and cupped her cheeks in his hands, smiling that soft, reassuring smile that always brought her peace. 

“And we will see it through Meg. Tell me about Cesario. Why would a Spaniard be in England at such a time as this? Who is he, and why does he ooze contempt?” Guy shot a dark, sideways glance at her father, “And you need to tell me of this debt you owe. Recent debt or not, Lady Edgarton's death was not an accident nor was it the result of a random burglary. Stop lying in front of your daughter, my lord.” Lord Edgarton's face fell. 

“I once owed a powerful man in Prince John's court a vast sum of money, Cesario was to take Meg as his wife in return for paying off that debt for me. It was at a time when we had very little, but Meg and Lucinda never knew of it, they believed that it was an arranged marriage instead of a debt. That man is dead now, thanks to you Gisborne, but it doesn't change what I did....Please forgive me my child. I never meant to hurt you thusly...” he buried his face in his hands and sobbed, “For my mistakes and putting my faith in the wrong men I've lost the two most important things in all of my life...” 

“If only you'd told me...” Meg said, wanting to cry for him. How could he have thought that what he did would be alright. Meg couldn't say that she forgave him, because she couldn't. She couldn't say that everything would be alright, because it wouldn't.  
Weeks passed, then monthes, still without any clue as to who had broken in and murdered Meg's mother. What little that had been stolen was found a few days later in a sack in the river, caught on a rock and it gave the proof that the break-in had been a set-up. But as the time for the birth came closer, Meg wanted her father to know she didn't blame him for her mother's death, but she still could never bring herself to forgive him for that past mistake that nearly cost her my life and gave her her wonderful husband. She was in her seventh month and Kate had not left her side on Guy's orders. Meg was very languid stuck at home while he was away. 

“Kate, I need to get out of the house,” Meg said over the giant hump in her middle. 

“Alright, but not a long one, alright?” Kate replied, following Meg and taking her arm. 

“It's a gorgeous day, it would be a shame to wast-oww...uugghhh...” Meg doubled over as searing pain took hold of her.

“What? What is it?!” Kate asked, concerned as her friend's face turned red and contorted in pain. 

“No no no, it's too early...Kate, I think the baby—ugggghhhh...Oh God, it's happening and Guy's—uugghhh” the pain was excruciating, something wet was running down her legs and she feared it was blood for she have never witnessed childbirth. Kate called for aid and somehow they managed to get Meg upstairs into bed. 

“Guy, he should be here for this! I need hi--aaagghhh...” luckily Allan was downstairs and asked what he could do. Kate told him to ride for first Tuck, then Guy. He nodded and took off. 'Oh Lord, the pain'...how did women bear it...ugh, she feel like her nethers were on fire, like she was being ripped in half...it's too early...something must be wrong. 'Oh God, please don't take my baby...where is Guy, I need him.'  
Guy was deep in a meeting with an emissary from Northumberland when Allan barged through the closed doors, guards hot on his heels. They grabbed his arms and held him back. 

“Let me go aye? I've got to see Gisborne! The sheriff! Ey, that hurts, ya brute!” Guy jumped up from his chair, furious, 

“Allan! God's blood, man—what is the meaning of this?!” the look in Allan's eyes when he locked them onto Guy chilled his blood. 

“...It's the baby.” That was all he needed to say. Guy rushed out with him, leaving the emissary to wonder after him. Guy called out for his fastest horse and alerted the guards to send the nobleman home with his deepest apologies, before he galloped to Locksley with Allan. The horse hadn't even stopped when he flung himself from the saddle and took the stairs two at a time, 

“Meg! My love!!”

“Guy! You're here! I'm so-aaaggghhhh...” the contractions were closer together and her strength was fading. 

“I'm glad you're here.” Tuck says, a concerned look in his eye, “She needs your encouragement...Kate, get the water and blankets...” 

“Guy, I can't do this, I'm so—aaaaggghhh...” Guy dropped to his knees beside her and took her hand in his, kissing it fervently. 

“You can! You can do this!! Squeeze my hand. Look in my eyes. There, see? I'm here. Scream all you want. Just breathe, love...Breathe. C'mon. Shhh...Breathe and focus on me.” Guy was scared. He couldn't hide it. This shouldn't have been happening yet. 'Oh God, please spare my wife and child. Please take me instead if you must take someone, just not my innocent babes...”

“Oh Guy...uuuaaaggghhhh...” Meg was dizzy and the pain was excruciating. She felt like she must be sweating blood... 

“Meg, I can see the head, on the next contraction, it's time to push” Tuck told her, grasping her knee. 

“What the hell do you think I've been doing?!” She yelled, already feeling it. 'Oh God, if I rip in half spare my baby, for Guy's sake'...several more contractions pass... 

“One more big push, Meg, C'mon...” Tuck said. 

“You're doing wonderfully, Meg” Kate echoed. 

“I can't, I can't...” Meg gasped.

“Yes you can!! Where is that fireball I fell in love with? You took a halberd to the gut, you can pull through this! Breathe deep, c'mon like me—“ Guy inhaled so deeply, he almost passed out, “Now push!!!!” Meg wanted to punch him for saying that, but she squeezed his hand as hard as she could and tried once more. 

“You did it Meg! It's a beautiful healthy boy!” Tuck said holding up a tiny pink and red humanoid covered in blood and God knows what else. 'Good, he's here, now I can die...Oh God! Another contraction?! I can't do this anymore, just take me now, Lord!' Guy was crying. Literally sobbing tears of joy when he looked up at his son. HIS son. The next Robin of Locksley. 

“Look at him Meg! He's perfect!!! Oh God, his tiny little toes!!!! Meg? Meg, my love are you alright?” panic set in when he saw her pale face. He'd heard of women dying in childbirth—No! No no no no. NOT MY WIFE DAMMIT!' “Meg! Say something!”

“I can't do this again...” Meg gasped, her eyes rolling back. 

“Kate, take the boy, it appears he has a sibling coming to join him!” Tuck said, handing the baby off to Kate. 

“I can't...Guy...” she cried pitfully, her voice raspy and hard to hear. Meg's head was swimming, her body contracting of it's own volition as blackness began to overtake her. 

“Meg? Meg, stay with us!” Tuck said, coming round to check her pulse. “Kate, I need your help.” He gave her a serious look and Kate handed the baby to Meg's ladies maid. Guy's eyes flitted back and forth between Meg, Tuck, and Kate, and he couldn't keep the quiver from his voice. He squeezed Meg's hand tight enough to bruise,

“What.... What's going on? What's happening?”

“She's alive, she's just lost consciousness, as long as her body continues to push the other child out, she should be alright...” Tuck assured Guy. “Kate, I need you to put your hands here, and tell me if you feel her muscles contracting while I try to help bring the baby out...” Kate's eyes were wide and Tuck could tell she was scared too.  
'What's happening? Why can't I hear what they're saying? They're screaming, but I can't understand them...Guy, is our son alright, am I dying? Why can't I feel anything?' Guy felt sick to his soul, and he mumbled all the prayers—any prayers—that he could remember from what his mother taught him. He whispered frantically in French, and tried try to block out Tuck's powerful booming voice, 

“... Je vous salue, Marie, pleine de grâce. Le Seigneur est avec vous. Vous êtes bénie entre toutes les femmes, et Jésus, le fruit de vos entrailles, est béni. Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu, Priez pour nous, pauvres pécheurs, maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort...” Guy's throat caught on a sob, and he kissed Meg's fingers again and again. “Please, my love.... Don't leave me.”  
After another hour of labor Tuck pulled a beautiful baby girl from between Meg's legs, but she continued to bleed...'God in Heaven this fledgling family has already been through hell. Do not take this man's wife from him. The one woman who makes him better' Tuck thought. Three hours passed, four and finally Meg stopped bleeding. Tuck made sure that, even though they were premature, the babies were healthy. Guy hadn't left her side, nor let go of her hand. His tears had dried and now the sheets were stuck to his cheek where he had laid his head as he prayed and begged and pleaded. He refused to touch the twins until Meg woke—he could not bear to look upon the tiny lives they'd created without his angel beside him. 'Please God let her wake...Let her be alright...' he couldn't go on without his Meg.  
Meg heard a tiny cry and she struggled to open her eyes. Her eyelids seemed as heavy as her entire body felt. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She felt like the entire Nottingham castle was sitting on top of her, 

“Guy...” Was her voice even coming out? It felt like her voice was caught in her throat and razor blades were slicing it into tiny pieces before it could even pass her lips. Guy's head jerked up, and he looked at her with bloodshot, puffy eyes. 

“...Meg?”

“Guy...” she managed to rasp out, “Is our son...” Guy choked back a sob and tenderly caressed her face. 

“Our son is fine...And so is our daughter.” She stared at him in disbelief... 

“What?...” Guy was crying and grinning from ear to ear as he pushed stray hairs from her face. 

“Oh Meg...I love you so very very much...You have given me twins! A boy and a girl!”

“Twins...” Meg crying now. “Guy...” she tried to move her arms, but they felt like they weighed a ton each and they fall back to the bed before she could even reach him. “I'm so weak...”

“Shhh...” Guy kept stroking her hair, “I know...It was a lot for your body. You need rest. I'm just so happy to see your beautiful silver eyes again.” He hastily wiped a tear from his cheek and sniffed. “Would you like to see them?” Meg tried to smile and nod, but she was unsure if she managed it, 

“Yes...” Guy chuckled and called for the nursemaid to bring Robin and his sister, 

“I thought maybe you would like to name our daughter.” Oh God in Heaven, they were beautiful. 

“Oh Guy...they're so tiny...” One little dark featured girl, and one light featured, red-headed boy...just like the dream that she'd had so many times since first finding out they were going to have a baby. She was trembling as she cried. She couldn't believe she was a mother. She could barely think straight through the euphoric feeling of seeing her children for the first time. “I can't decide...help me choose...” Guy took the baby girl in his arms and brought her to Meg, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, 

“Would you like to hold her?” Meg tried to lift her arms, but she couldn't. 

“I can't, I'm afraid I'll drop her...” But she was so beautiful, and the glow on Guy's face was fairly radiant as he looked down at the tiny little form in his arms. It was a picture that would stay in her memory forever. “I can't believe it...twins...” Guy looked back up at Meg, simply beaming. Leaning forward slowly, he gently placed the tiny girl against Meg's chest and helped her raise her arms to cradle their daughter. He lay down beside her, and the nursemaid laid their son in his arms. They lay together, holding their newborn children, a perfect family together in silence. 

“Oh Guy, this must be how it feels to be in heaven...our son Robin, and our daughter...what should we name her? I can't decide between Miracle, Angel, or Rosaline...” Holding her daughter in her arms had made her stronger, she leaned her head over onto Guy's shoulder, and softly trace her pink cheeks with her fingertip. Tuck opened the door slowly and peeked around the corner, 

“Good, so our sleeping beauty has awakened. How is the new mother?” 

“Exhausted...” Meg answered weakly. “But so very happy...” 

“I'm glad to here it. But with rest you'll feel stronger in no time. You gave us quite a surprise...twins...” He said, his eyes soft as he smiled. 

“Twins run in the family...” said Lord Edgarton from around the door. 'Good Lord,' Guy thought, 'does he have to ruin EVERY moment with my wife lately?' Guy nearly growled in his chest, but Robin began to fuss and his attention went straight back to his son. 

“...It does, does it?”

“I was a twin, Meg was a twin, though she was probably too small to remember her brother when he died...” Sir Charles said, coming to the edge of the bed and tenderly gazing at the babies in his daughter and son-in-law's arms. 

“Father, I am very tired, please, can you come back another time?” Meg said, her eyelids growing heavy again. 

“Forgive me, I should have waited when I heard the news of the birth...I will return tomorrow if you are up for it. I want to get to know my grandchildren...I'll let you rest now, my dear. Cherish those children, don't make the mistakes I have, never let them fall to second priority like I did...” with those words, he turned and left. Tuck looked puzzled as his eyes followed Lord Edgarton out. 

“You need your rest, now Meg. I will take the babies now and have a wetnurse feed them til you are strong enough to do so yourself.” Tuck took their daughter from Meg's arms and the nursemaid took Robin from Guy, 

“We still need to name her...” Meg said. Guy smiled sadly as he gave up his son, and glanced over to his daughter. 

“Rosaline...My beautiful tiny Rose...”

“It's perfect,” Meg smiled, “Goodnight sweet Robin and Rosaline...” Tuck smiled and nodded to the nursemaid and they left, leaving Guy and Meg alone, the light of the moon streaming in the window and a candle burning at the bedside. Guy wrapped Meg in his arms and she fell asleep against his chest, thinking of how perfect their two little angels were and how happy it would make her to raise their children together in Locksley without ever having to worry about an evil sheriff, a gang of outlaws, or an evil prince trying to take over England from it's rightful king.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, but it's full of action! Meg and Guy must race to find their infant daughter, but several obstacles get in their way, including one of Meg's own making.

“Guy...Guy...wake up...” Tuck whispered as quietly as possible, gently shaking Gisborne's arm to wake him. The earliest rays of sunlight were beginning to stream in between the curtains. Guy's eyes fluttered open and he tried to focus. 

“Hmm? Wha? Tuck?” Tuck placed a finger to his lips and bid Guy follow him. Guy furrowed his brow and quietly slipped from bed, following Tuck into the hall. 

“What is it? Are my children alright?”

“Don't wake Meg, I don't want her to become alarmed in her condition,” Tuck took him downstairs where Kate was busily rocking little Robin, trying to get him to stop crying. The other cradle was empty and the nursemaid nowhere to be seen. Allan was either passed out or asleep on the chaise in the corner. “We have a problem. The nursemaid has disappeared with little Rosaline...whoever it was drugged Kate and gave poor Allan over there a nasty knock on the head. Gisborne, the babies are too tiny to be away from their mother at such an early stage, not to mention the evilness of taking a newborn from not only her sick mother, but from her father who happens to be Sheriff. I think we need to wake Meg to get her to nurse wee Robin, but we mustn't tell her what's happened, not yet...” Just then a rider come galloping to Locksley manor and pounded on the door. Guy's heart dropped to his feet, and he faltered, leaning heavily against the wall. Was Tuck telling him someone stole his daughter? His baby girl? His sunshine?! The pounding on the door jarred him, making him jump. He was sure his face was ashen when he opened it. 

“...What is it?”

“Lord Gisborne, Lord Edgarton was found this morning on the road to Locksley, he's dead. Sir...this was in his hand.” The rider handed Gisborne a small piece of parchment which read:   
“My dearest daughter, When you read this, I will be gone. I have done some vile things in my past and what I was forced to do as of recently, I loathe myself just thinking of it. I know I go without your forgiveness, but I could not beg it of you for what I have just done for there is no forgiveness that could cover it. Your mother's death was an accident and I made the stupid choice to ask someone else for help to cover up what I had done. Now I have just delivered my own granddaughter and her nursemaid to this same person and it kills me that I could hurt you thusly a second time. Goodbye, my daughter, remember me as a father who loved you and only wanted the best for you. It is my greatest wish that you continue to be happy in your new life with Lord Gisborne. It is very plain to all who see that he loves you more than life itself. Your Father, Charles, Lord Edgarton.”   
The letter drifted to the floor, and so did Guy. His head was spinning. This couldn't be happening. They were finally happy, they finally had everything. 'God, why are you doing this to us?' Ever since the dungeons, he had done EVERYTHING to make a good life for he and his wife. He did not even take Meg outside of marriage. His gaze drifted up to Tuck who looked much whiter than a black man should. 

“...Tuck...” Guy's voice cracked audibly. “...My Rose...Oh God, Tuck! MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN TAKEN!!” No sooner than the words left his mouth, he was back on his feet and out the door, screaming bloody murder for his fastest horse. Tuck followed Guy out, 

“Guy, what was in the letter? Can you tell me, I want to help you if I can...” Guy swung himself up into the saddle, 

“He took her. Edgarton took Rose, and gave her to Cesario...And now Charles is dead. I have to find them before they make it to the coast! Get anyone you can! I want a manhunt on NOW!” Guy galloped off down the only road to London. Tuck nodded, shocked beyond belief that the man could have taken his own granddaughter. He ran back inside, filled in Kate and had her swear not to tell Meg what was going on. Then took a horse to find Little John and anyone else he could that might help them get Gisborne's baby girl back as quickly as possible.   
Meg woke to Kate's gentle voice and a hand on her shoulder. 

“Meg?...” She stretched, feeling so much better from her rest. She looked to Guy's side of the bed and wondered aloud at it's emptiness. 

“Where is Guy?” 

“He's gone out on affairs of the Sheriff, he'll be back soon....do you feel like you could nurse Robin, the wet-nurse is busy with Rose at the moment...” Kate lied. Meg nodded and held her arms out for her baby boy. So tiny was he that he hardly weighed anything in her arms as she bared her breast for him to suckle at. His shock of red hair and the bright blueness of his eyes was such a contrast to his sister's dark hair, silver eyes, and long black lashes that Meg had seen the night before. She cooed as he latched on to her, his tiny fingers curling around one of hers. She couldn't help but laugh, she was so happy and pleased with herself, her husband and their beautiful children. 

“Kate, can a person burst from so much happiness?!” Meg said, tears in her eyes as she gazed at the tiny face in the crook of her arm. 

Tuck marshaled what men he could find and sent them off to search for a man, a wet-nurse and a tiny dark featured baby girl. Guy rode hard and long. It was a hot day, and although the sweat soaked his hair and clothes and trickled into his eyes, he didn't care. He would go blind from the burning of the salt to save his daughter. He'd only known her for one day, but she was already his whole life, and he would gladly give his life to return his sweet girl to her mother. He arrived in London just before dusk. Guy's horse collapsed just outside the gates, and he ran to the nearest guard tower, quickly relating his story. Like wildfire, it reached the ears of the king, and the streets were scoured by his personal guardsmen and crusaders for Gisborne's tiny Rose. They tried to get him to rest, but he would not. There was no rest for him until he could rest beside his wife with their little ones together again. 'God help me, I will kill that bloody Spaniard when I see him...I will slit his throat and watch him bleed out slowly, choking on his own life as he tries to scream.' 

______________________________

“Kate, what is it?” Meg asked, looking at her pale face as she stared at Robin. 

“What? Oh, nothing, sorry...just lost focus there for a minute. Can I get you some breakfast?” She said, trying to change the subject. Meg nodded and she fairly jumped up and flew out of the room. 

“Auntie Kate is very silly, isn't she, little one,” Meg cooed to Robin who was still suckling at her breast. She traced his pink cheek with her finger, then his tiny ear and it looked as if he was smiling at me. Oh the joys of motherhood! When Kate came back up with breakfast, Meg grabbed her wrist before she could leave again. “Kate, sit down. Tell me what has you on edge.” Kate sighed, and shook her head. 

“Meg, I can't.” 

“...Is it Guy?...Or Rose, has something happened to Rose? Kate, I can't order you, but please, as a sister, tell me!!”

______________________________

'I must look like a madman,' Guy thought Every corner he turned, the common folk fled before him. No one would speak to him. Every person he tried to ask for help would run indoors and shutter the windows. 

“ROSE!!! Where are ya lass??! CESARIO!!!!!!” Guy was at his wits end. He was going mad. I could feel the darkness closing in like it did once before. He was still screaming as night fell. He now had a small band of soldiers and noblemen helping him, but there was still no sign. “DAMMIT!!! How can a Spaniard and baby just disappear into thin air?!!!” Finally a little after seven that evening, Cesario was seized by a group of soldiers and brought before Gisborne. 

“I hear you are looking for me, my lord...” Cesario said, just as smug as ever. Guy was on him like a rabid wolf. He grabbed the older man's collar and shoved him against the wall, 

“WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!” Cesario was gobsmacked both at the treatment and the accusations, 

“My dear Gisbourne, I have no clue as to what you are referring...but congratulations on the birth of your heir...” Guy could barely control his rage. His right hook was merciless as his fist connected with his prisoner's jaw. Two soldiers had to pry him off the other, and were nearly clobbered themselves as he fought. 

“Get off me! GET OFF! HE HAS MY DAUGHTER SOMEWHERE!!!” Cesario wiped the blood from his lip, 

“Lord Gisborne, please, if you would tell me exactly what has happened, I may be of service to you, but I have nothing to do with your child's disappearance...”

“Like hell you didn't! Let me at him...Five minutes...I'll have him squealing like a French whore.”   
Cesario jumped back, cowering as Gisborne lunged for him again. 

“I have contacts in Spain and France, if you would allow me, I will write to them for their aide...please believe me when I say your wife's father was a dear friend and I would never see his family in peril...”

“Was...No one else has been told about his death—HOW DID YOU KNOW HE WAS DEAD?”   
Guy broke free of the soldiers' grip and lunged again, this time wrapping his scarred hand around the Spaniard's throat. His eyes were icy cold with contempt as he glared daggers, boring into his soul, their noses nearly touching. “How did you know if you are not involved...Did YOU kill him? I know you helped him cover up Lucinda's death. Do NOT play coy with me.” 

“The news reached me only this morning, my lord...” he gasped. “There was a messenger last evening from him that thanked me for my friendship and help. I sent him back to tell him I would return this afternoon to see him, but he returned this morning with the news. I am heartily sorry for your wife's loss, I know how much he wanted to see his grandchildren...”

“Impossible. He was with us last evening and no messenger came or went from my house. STOP. LYING!” Guy tightened his grip on his throat and growled darkly. “You have one more chance to tell me where my daughter is, or so help me, your Spanish Inquisition will seem like CHILD'S PLAY, Cesario...Where. Is. Rosaline?” 

“I...don't...know...” he gasped, “Please...believe me...” Guy let go, and the bastard fell to his hands and knees. If it weren't Guy's child, he would have almost felt pity for him. Instead he kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs, then turned to the soldiers. “Take him to the dungeon. Shackle him in irons. I will deal with this filth later. In the meantime search every boat in port. I have a feeling someone is acting for this bastard and is making off to the mainland with my girl...”

______________________________

Meg stared at Kate in horror. All this in the span of two days. Her poor husband must be going mad, she needed to go to him. 

“Kate, find Tuck, we are going to London. Take Robin while I dress.” 

“No! No, Meg, you musn't, you're not well enough yet!” Kate tried to protest. 

“Don't get in my way, Kate, I don't want to go through you, I'll need your help with baby Robin.” the look in Meg's eyes told her that she would sooner knock her out than let her keep her from going to her husband. When everything was ready, they mounted the Sheriff's carriage, baby Robin wrapped in a papoose attached Meg's front. Before they could leave, however, a rider pulled up to the house and dismounted, bowing and handing Meg a letter. It read:   
“To the Lord of Locksley. I am the one who has your child. Should you wish to see her again, you will do as I say. The first order of business is an easy one, you late father-in-law has accrued a vast debt to me. You will pay off the debt and transfer his title and remaining properties to my lieutenant, Sir Romero Cesario. The second, is this, you shall not hold him in contempt for any of my actions, for the only connection he has is to myself and Lord Edgarton, whose suicide was an unfortunate event that I had no part in. The third order is that you will act as an intermediary between myself and your King on my behalf, but you will not breathe a word of this to anyone.” It was left unsigned and the hand was one Meg did not recognize. 

“Who sent this?!” Meg demanded of the messenger. 

“I do not know, m'lady,” he replied sheepishly, bowing into a cower. Meg's face must have been as flaming as Robin's hair. 

“Someone will pay for this! Driver, don't spare the horses!” 

______________________________

The ships had been searched, the docks secured, and no one had seen Guy's baby girl. He was lost. How could he return home without their daughter? How could he face Meg and tell her that he could not protect the most innocent of souls who relied on him for their very existence? No. He could not. Guy left the dungeon and headed for a tavern. Cesario still hadn't talked, and he'd already passed out from the torture. For the first time in his life, torture brought Guy no pleasure. He needed to drown out the dark thoughts trying to gain purchase in his mind. He needed...to forget...

______________________________

Meg had to lie down when they arrived in London, the carriage ride had exhausted her and poor Robin had cried almost the entire way there. His pitiful tiny cries broke Meg's heart, but he finally calmed down when they were able to rest. When Meg felt better, she went to look for her husband and left Robin in the care of Kate at the inn. She searched for Guy in every tavern after hearing what he had done to Cesario. She finally found him in the dankest of dens, and he looks absolutely terrible. 

“Guy?...” Guy's head jerked up. 

“Meg! What in God's name are you doing here?!” Meg sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, sliding the letter in front of him. 

“Guy, I know everything, and I knew you needed me, so I had to come...” Guy broke. His head dropped on top of his fisted hand on the table, and wept bitterly. 

“Oh Meg...I'm a horrible father!! Our Rose!!!”

“NO! You most certainly are not a horrible! A horrible father wouldn't be searching as hard as you for his precious child. We will find her and the person who took her will pay dearly for it, and for my parent's deaths...” Guy nodded and coughed on a sob, 

“Aye...Maybe Cesario will speak to you. He refuses to talk. I can't keep it up. Meg...I want to kill him in the most horrible way. I'm afraid...my thoughts are turning dark again...”

“You're angry, My Love. I know it, because so am I. But it is a righteous anger and I won't let you return to your old ways, we will fight this together!” Meg took his face in her hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. “Let me help you, my love,” Meg kissed him gently on each cheek. Guy nodded again and pushed away the last of his liquor. 

“Lets go then.” Meg took his hand and they left the tavern. 

“When Rose is safely back with us, we need to see about getting you a proper wedding ring, My Love...” Guy glanced down at the ringed scar around his finger, 

“What, and cover up my permanent one?” Meg smiled, 

“You like it that much?” she lifted his hand and kissed the scar.

“Well...not necessarily, but it's the best looking of the burns.” Guy was trying to feel lighter, but to no avail. “Meg.... Are you well enough to see him now? I don't want to waste any time we may have.”

“I am. But I can't promise I won't hurt him if he did have anything to do with this plot.” Guy paused and looked hard at her, “Why would you think I would make you promise such a thing? I've been torturing him for hours.”

“I know, I'm just warning you. I would have thought you wouldn't want me to do it...I'm not proud of the way I feel at the moment, but if hurt my baby girl, I'll rip his entrails out and set them on fire...” Meg balled up her fists. Guy couldn't help but smirk wickedly, 

“And I will let you.”

“Guy, you shouldn't say that, we shouldn't say these things...Guy, what if he really had nothing to do with this...but...what about the letter...?”

“What letter?”

“The letter I just handed you...”

“Oh...I didn't read it.” Guy took it back out of his pocket.

“Read it, you won't like it, but you need to see it...I received it just before I came here...” Guy read the letter, his face growing redder and his jaw clenching tighter as he went,

“............WHAT?!?!!!!!!!!!!” Guy took off for the Tower where Cesario was being held, hardly waiting to see if Meg was following. Meg ran after Guy, fearing what he might do. 

“Guy...wait...” Guy whirled on her, 

“Wait?! WAIT?! WAIT FOR WHAT, WOMAN?! Wait for our daughter to be molested and murdered because I don't have the money to pay off your father's debts?! Wait for them to find out about our son and take him too?! WAIT FOR WHAT?! TELL ME!!!” Meg recoiled at his outburst, 

“Guy...” she breathed, fairly trembling, “I'm sorry...” Guy rubbed his face roughly and pulled at his hair, 

N”o...I'm sorry...I just...I can't forgive myself, Meg.” Meg was suddenly scared by what she saw in Guy's eyes, she'd caught a glimpse of his former self. 

“C'mon.” He held out his trembling hand to her. Meg took it. He was her husband, but the glimpse of that former man showed her why people were so slow to accept his change. Guy didn't even bother trying to force a smile to reassure her, for he didn't even believe it in himself that this would be alright. How could she even be considering doing what was going through her mind right then. When they reached the dungeons, Meg had horrific flashbacks that stopped her dead in her tracks...Could she go through it?

“Meg?...What's wrong? You're cold...” Her fears at the remembrance must have been showing on her face as she stare at the iron bars. She shook her head, trying to pull her hand from his. A lump formed in Guy's throat and he released his grip on her hand. 

“...Do you want to leave?” Meg nodded emphatically, 

“I can't, Guy...I can't...go in there...” she whispered. Guy sighed and turned away. 

“Alright. A guard will escort you.” Guy took his gloves from his belt and put them on before taking a spiked whip from a hook on the wall, “I'll join you as soon as I get some answers.”   
Meg felt sick, she made it outside before her stomach overtook her mouth. The bitter taste matched her bitter mind...the memories of what they'd gone through in the dungeons, the almost execution and after were too much for her. She returned to the inn to wait for her husband, taking her crying baby boy in her arms, her own tears mixing with his.   
Guy waited until Meg was gone before he unlocked the door and entered, the guard locking it behind him. When his face turned towards the Spaniard shackled to the table, it was a dark and twisted madness he saw in Guy's pale blue eyes. 

“So you planned to use my child to blackmail me for money did you...?”

“What?!...I would never...Gisborne, please...I beg you...” the man gasped, barely able to open his eyes they were swollen shut, he spit out blood from his mouth. 

“You are you lieutenant to whom?” Guy leaned down so close to his face, he could smell his sinuses. “It's alright. I know someone is acting for you...Tell me. Who is it, and I shall spare your wretched life.” Cesario laughed, 

“You'll never find him...he is far placed in the nobility and out of your reach...if I tell you his name he will kill us all...” Guy's blood went cold. 

“So he's higher than you or me...Higher than Edgarton...Oh God...And he has my baby girl...” Rage boiled inside him and Guy cracked the whip across Cesario's face, ripping a sharp wail from the man as the spikes caught his skin. “Where is he? Is he in England?” crack, “Spain?” crack, “France? TELL ME FROM WHENCE HE HAILS!” Cesario sucked his breath in sharply at the whip's crackle caught against his face, a few of the spikes ripping little lines of flesh from his cheek, 

“He's a Spaniard, like myself...I should warn you, Senor Gisborne...if I should die, you have forfeit the lives of your daughter AND your wife. Go home to her, do what he says, for their sake, if not for your own...”   
Guy couldn't see straight. He wanted to tear him apart, but what good would that do? Guy reared back with the whip again, shaking with rage. But when he saw Cesario shut his eyes in fear, Guy dropped it. He hovered over him, tears in his eyes, and untied him from the table. 

“Get up. Clean yourself up. You're coming with me. I want you to tell me everything you know about the entire affair...I do not have the money to pay him off. I am not the usual sheriff—my extra money, I give to the poor. So YOU will be helping us figure a way around this,” Guy glared at him, then turned and banged on the door to be let out. Cesario nearly collapsed on the floor when Gisborne released him, but the look he gave Gisborne's back would have chilled the heart of any man. 

______________________________

'He should have been back by now, he promised me he would be,' Meg thought as she paced the floor. Kate and Robin had both fallen asleep in the other room and she was grateful for a little time alone to think and try to wrap her head around what was going on. Her father killed himself after kidnapping her daughter, his own granddaughter, and turned her over to God knows what kind of man for the sheer purpose of extortion...'I wish Guy would come home'

______________________________

The guards let them out, and Guy forced Cesario roughly out the door. They took the back streets to the inn so that passersby wouldn't see the Spaniard's injuries and think something foul was afoot...Not more than they already did. Cesario had a hard time staying upright, his head was swimming from lack of oxygen, dehydration, and starvation, he stumbled. Instinctively, Guy caught him before he hit the ground, 

“Don't go dropping on me, now...I need your help, ey?” Cesario took the opportunity to grab a tiny dagger from his belt buckle, which he then jammed into Guy's ribs and punched upwards with the back of his elbow, connecting with Guy's chin, 

“You should have released me when I told you to, now you will pay even more dearly for this insolence...” Cesario spit at him, then ran into the dark night, leaving a bleeding Sheriff Gisborne in a heap in the middle of the ally. 'Good God...I taste copper.' It filled his mouth and sinuses. He couldn't see! Wait... yes he could...he saw the stars...there were so many. 

“Uuuuuhhhhhhggg...” he groaned. What was that poking in his side? He touched his ribs and yelped. They were stained red when he looked at his fingers. Bloody hell...where...he looked around. It took a long time to focus. Where was the Spaniard? “...Shit. You were a fool, to think you could do this alone...” He chided himself. He tried several times to get up, falling with each effort until he got to a post and hoisted himself up. He stood hunched over for several minutes, getting his balance, and then stumbled slowly back to the inn. A few folks passed by him laughing and jeering, thinking him drunk. If only they knew, they would not be laughing.   
Meg had just about gotten up enough courage to go back to the dungeon when she heard a footfall on the stair. 'Please let that be Guy,' she prayed. A Good Samaritan had found him when he had collapsed again on his way back from work in the fields outside of town. He managed to gather where Guy was staying and helped him upstairs. Meg would not be happy with him. 

“Oh God, Guy! What happened?!” Meg cried as an old man helped him into the ante room. She gathered her husband to her and thanked the man profusely for his help. The man nodded and bowed, hurrying out the door. Guy was still gripping his ribs as bits of blood oozed between his fingers. 

“Cesario...I was bringing him back here to help us...And he—“ a cough wracked his body and he choked on blood from his mouth. 

“Guy! No! Hang on, Let me get you a doctor...KATE!” Meg called, knowing it would probably wake both she and Robin, but her husband's life might be in danger. Kate rushed in, surprisingly without waking Robin. 

“What is it-Oh no, Guy?!” 

“Kate, go fetch a doctor, go to the king if you have to, just please hurry,” Meg told her, words spilling from her mouth as she tried to stem the bleeding. Meg refused to lose anyone else in her life. “Damnit, Guy, don't you do this to me. Don't you dare die on me!” She was crying and shouting at him all at the same time. Guy mustered a smile, 

“I've had worse...if the plague—ah! Dammit—If the plague couldn't kill me, neither will a tiny... prick...” his head lolled, but he blinked hard to fight the unconsciousness clawing at his brain. Meg had to smack Guy across the face to keep his attention,

“Stay with me, Guy. Tell me what you're going to do to Cesario when we find him!” 'Dammit, Kate, hurry up, please!' 

“I...I thought he would help us...He said the Spaniard who has Rose...Is untouchable...”

“We'll see about that, I'd like to touch him...in the head...with a mace...” Meg spat. Guy coughed a laugh and grinned crookedly as more blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, 

“God...I love you...”

“And I love you,” Meg wiped the blood from his mouth with her thumb, caressing his cheek as he laid on the floor staring up at her. Finally Kate returned with a doctor bearing the crest of the king and tended to Guy's wound while Meg filled Kate in on developments. Robin began to cry and Kate brought him to his mother after the doctor had left. Meg sat on the bed next to Guy, nursing Robin at her breast, 

“What do we do now? Do you think Cesario would go to the Spaniard, or flee on his own?” Guy frowned hard, his chest still burning, but his breathing was back to normal, 

“I don't know...He said I should've released him before and now we will pay dearly. So I assume he will go back to his master. It scares me knowing this man is higher than a sheriff, Meg. I can't for the life of me figure out who it would be...You know Cesario. Who does he work for?”   
“Himself mostly, no one else that I know of, unless it would be the King of Spain, he did have dealings with him...honestly I tried to stay as far away from him as I possibly could being sold to him like a piece of livestock...” she nearly spat, she was still so mad about that. Robin whimpered and she tried to calm down, running her finger along his cheek, “What if we just did what the letter said to...I don't want to do it, but if it saves Rose...” Guy's gut twisted with guilt when she mentioned being sold like livestock, for that's exactly what he had done to his own sister. 

“...I don't have the money, Meg. What doesn't go for our food and paying the servants...I give it away to the poor.”

“What? You never told me you did that...That's very noble of you, but how will we get the money now, then?!” Guy flinched, 

“I don't know...Perhaps I can speak with King Richard...If this is what happens when you try to be an honorable sheriff, I now understand why Vaisey did what he did...” Meg stared at Guy, how could he say that? 

“Guy...” Meg wasn't sure exactly what expression was on her face, but it must have been between fear, confusion, and shock. “How...you would...” Guy glanced up, 

“What?” Meg thought for a moment before answering...maybe he was right, maybe they did need to do this the way it would keep their daughter safe...it was only once, right? 

“...Maybe you're right, maybe we do have to do this his way...I can't fault you for wanting to keep Rosaline safe...” Robin hiccuped then clamped back down onto her nipple. He was almost as voracious as his father, the hungry little bugger. Guy gazed down at his son, and reached a shaky hand to caress his fat little cheek. They looked at each other silently for a bit, then he sighed heavily. 

“No. We do this the right way. I won't let Robin down.”

“If you're sure...” Meg didn't know why but she felt a sudden chill down her spine. “Hold me, Guy, hold us...” Guy grimaced and scoot up in the bed, wrapping his arms around his wife and son, holding them gently, rocking them softly. 

“Tomorrow I will see the king...And will go from there.”  
They must have fallen asleep like that, because when Meg woke the next morning, Robin was still attached to her breast, and Guy was asleep, his head against her cheek. She turned her face and kissed him on the forehead. “Good morning, my love....Let me go with you today, wherever you go...” she whispered against his skin. Guy's eyes fluttered at the whisper of her breath against his aching jaw.   
“Hmmm...Oh...Good morning.” He unwrapped his arms from her and moved to stretch, forgetting a moment the wound in his side. “Och! Bloody fuck—“

“GUY!” Meg whispered loudly, letting her facial expression do the yelling for him. “Not in front of Robin...”

“...Sorry...” Guy fidgeted painfully until he could sit up. “He's too young to remember those words anyhow.” 

“Kate says that a midwife once told her mother that even in the womb babies can hear and remember things...” Meg smiled and looked down at Robin, remembering some of the words and things they had done while he and his sister were still in the womb. Guy smiled back at her over his shoulder as he stood and shrugged on his jerkin. 

“Is that so? Well, I shall try to curb my devilish tongue that you love so much. C'mon. We've got to get to the castle early if we are to see the king.”

“Alright...” Meg dressed quickly, and left Kate with instructions for Robin. Then they set out for the audience with the King. “What are you going to tell him? How can we be sure that this Spaniard hasn't been placed high in Richard's court as well?” Guy's face was as grim as he felt 

“...We can't. We just have to trust God to give me the words.” Meg took his hand and laced her fingers with his, 

“Alright. I trust Him and you, My Love...” Guy sighed heavily and glanced at her, the mental, emotional, and physical trauma evident in his eyes, 

“Thank you.” Meg had been to the castle once when she was very young, and she was in awe at everything she saw now. She clung to Guy's arm like a scared and thrilled child as she stared at everything bustling around her.   
The presentation to the King was a blur. Guy discreetly told the king of their unhappy circumstances, and he immediately declared that they were to have any resources they need. He himself has always longed for an heir, and he would not suffer ill will to happen upon an innocent child as long as he could help it. Guy was blown away at his generosity. He thanked God at that moment that Hood had stopped him from killing the lionhearted monarch all those years ago...Guy had never been prouder to name his child after the former outlaw than he was at that moment. The King sent his most trusted nobleman and his wife to take in Robin and Kate under his protection while Guy and Meg went to find their daughter. Richard agreed that it was best that Robin's existence is not made known else the criminal send another kidnapper and steal everything from the Gisborne's. Reluctantly, they humbly accepted all his help and sent word to Tuck that Locksley was under his protection until they returned. He knew what to do if they did not. Three days had now passed, and Guy kissed his wife as he helped her onto her horse before riding off to Cesario's English estate for some clues. 

“Meg...I am so sorry I have brought this upon our family...”

“You have brought none of this upon us, Guy. This is my father's doing, not yours...” Meg said, running her hand over his cheek. “This has only served to make me love you more, the harder you fight for our family.” Guy sighed and glanced up somewhat sheepishly. 

“I saw how you flinched before...You were scared of me...I've been wondering every day when you would decide you had made a mistake.” Guy mounted his own horse, staring down at the reigns awkwardly. He had since cut his hair so it would not obstruct his view as he searched, but it was still long enough to tuck the strays behind his ear, which I did as a nervous tick. “I never wanted to show you that side of me...”

“Guy...” Meg wasn't sure what to say, “...I knew about that side of you when I married you. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't know that some day it might show up again. It just surprised me, that's all. I can't be afraid of something—someone I have no fear of. I love and respect you and I cherish every part of you, good and bad...” Guy clenched his jaw, muscles working furiously, then muttered loud enough for her to hear before kicking the horse, 

“...Well, that makes one of us.” Meg wished he could love himself the way or as much as she loved him. She kicked her horse and followed him. They rode in silence until they reached the manor. It was empty save for a few servants readying it for closure. Guy caught one as they dismounted, “Excuse me. Is this the manor of Señor Romero Cesario?” The servant seemed startled, 

“Aye, that i'tis...”

“Is he traveling?”

“Nay, sir, 'e's left the country wit' no though'ya be back, I daresay...”

“May I look around inside? He was a close - uh - acquaintance of my wife's, and he had said he was leaving something for her...”

“Guy, do you think...do you think Cesario IS The Spaniard??” Meg whispered to Guy. The servant gave them a sideways glance looking them up and down. 

“Aye, I 'spose ye may...” Guy nodded almost imperceptibly, 

“I've been thinking about it the whole way here...If his master said in the letter he knew nothing of the plot, why did Cesario tell me this man did it?” They entered the manor which still looked like someone was living there. Furniture, drapes, candelabras, things that a nobleman would not just leave behind if he were moving away. “I think he made it up to cover himself. I had offered him freedom. He was not even shackled. Yet he tried to kill me to escape, and left all this behind? No...It is he, I am sure of it.”

“Oh Guy, I never knew he could be capable of this...My baby, my poor little girl...I daren't think—“ Meg tried not to cry, but it was difficult. If he could do the things he tried to do her, and now this, what could he do to her innocent baby girl. Guy pulled her close and kissed her head, trying his damnedest to console her and chase out the images in his mind of what he might be doing to his girl. 

“C'mon. Lets look for clues we can take to the king.” Meg followed him, almost blindly into the house. Almost immediately as they entered the study Meg saw the brooch next to the foot of the desk chair. 

“Guy, it's certain now. Cesario is the Spaniard, and here's my brooch to prove it.”

“Good. Good. Now I can confidently ask the king for troops and a ship to Spain.” They looked around for any other clues, then thanked the servants, Guy slipped them each a crown, and they galloped back off to king Richard. Meg had found a letter to her father there that looked like it had been hastily thrown in the fire to get rid of it, but thankfully not all of it had burned. He must have been writing when the news of Edgarton's death reached him. It mentioned a compound in Cadiz and Meg realized it must be where he was keeping Rose and her wet-nurse. They had found other papers, papers to the King of Spain's most trusted man, his special envoy that gave great detail as to Cesario's real role in England, as a spy for Spain's monarchy. Meg wanted to rip the man's eyes out, then his fingernails, or maybe she should start with his fingernails, so he could watch as she and her husband slowly drew and quartered him, setting his entrails on fire.

“My love? Are you alright? You keep grinding your teeth like that, and you'll have none left to smile with when we find her.”

“What? I'm sorry, I must have...must have...been lost in thought, or something...” Was what her mind was thinking showing on her face. If it was she must have had the darkest of eyes and the most florid of cheeks. Guy narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. What was she thinking? She'd never seen Meg like this before, or any woman for that matter...Save Isabella... 

“We're almost there. Do you need to rest before we see the king?”

“No, I'm alright, I want to get after Cesario as quickly as possible. Our baby girl needs us.” Guy nodded and spurred their horses onward. The guards frowned at their haggard appearance as they entered the gate, but not disapprovingly...They all knew by now what was happening. The Gisbornes were granted an immediate audience with Richard, and he took them to his private meeting room. They presented the evidence, and his rage could be heard booming down the halls. 

“I'll have ALL THEIR HEADS! Spying on MY ENGLAND?!! Stealing OUR BABIES AND LANDS?!!! No! Locksley, you shall have an army behind you and the next ship across the channel!!” The King immediately had a passage of safe conduct drawn up for Guy and anyone else he deemed fit for travel with them. Once their audience was over, and a messenger was sent to Locksley to retrieve Tuck, Allan, and John, the ship was fitted, and they were pressed to dine with the king and visit with Robin until the rest of their entourage arrived. Meg could barely eat as she sat at the table with her husband and the King, her little boy in her arms. She was so fascinated by his tiny features and her heart was breaking that she had to put him through such a journey at his young age. She couldn't concentrate on conversation as she thought what Cesario could be doing to Robin's sweet sister...'No, Meg! You mustn't think about these things.' Cesario would pay for everything he had done...when everyone else had arrived, they set out as soon as everything was ready.   
Even though it was only a few miles, it seemed like the crossing was taking forever. One of the sailors and John had fashioned a tiny hammock that hung from the ceiling of Kate's small bunk room and Robin had spent most of his time there, sleeping, being gently rocked by the ship. Meg was in their quarters, they'd been given the Captain's, languidly watching the waves from the porthole. 

“I have never been on a ship before. Does it always take this long?” Guy sat beside Meg and snaked his arm about her waist. 

“Not always...The winds must be against us.” Meg leaned against him, pressing her forehead into his neck and feeling his heartbeat in the vein there. She sighed heavily. 

“I feel like I shall go mad in the mean time...” Guy couldn't help but chuckle. She was so impatient, it was almost cute. 

“Well...What can I do for you to help pass the time, my sweet Meg?” She pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eye, 

“Are you suggesting something untoward??” she raised an eyebrow at him. They were half naked already, him in just his pants and her in her thin dressing gown. 

“You could massage my shoulders, they are a little tight...” she said, untying the strings and letting her gown fall off her shoulders, seductively. A playful smirk danced across Guy's lips and he slowly began to rub her silky skin. Days of travel and toil, and she still had the most sensual skin he'd ever seen or touched. Meg closed her eyes and tried to relax. It had been far too many days without his touch like this and she realized how much she'd missed it. Her skin began to get hot as she flushed under his touch. She took one of his hands and brought it slowly around to trace her collarbone and up her neck to touch her cheek as she turned into him to kiss his hand. “I've missed your touch, My Love. I've needed it...I need you...” She bit her lip trying to decide if she should tell him what she was thinking. “...a midwife I met in London told me that after childbirth having your husband massage...down there, can help...” Guy quirked a brow. 

“Massage how?”

“She, uh, wasn't clear on that, exactly...”

“Like this?” Guy's fingers trailed down her belly and leg, tucking beneath the hem of her gown before running back up the inside of her thigh. He breathed heavily on the back of her neck. A gasp escaped Meg's lips as his breathe made every hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She pressed herself back into him as his fingers explored up her thighs. Guy smirked and peppered slow, tantalizing kisses across her shoulders and neck as his scruffy face scraped her flesh and his fingers found her soft heat.

“Yes...like that...” She gasped, tugging at his other hand and pushing her hips onto his fingers. “O God, Guy...I need this!” Guy dragged his tongue up her neck to her ear and traced its outline. He pushed her gown down further and cupped her breast with his other hand, massaging both sensitive areas rhythmically, brushing her nipple with his thumb, and purring against her ear. She moaned as his tongue sent a fire through her whole body, even as his hands worked their magic on her most sensitive areas. Meg's breasts were already swollen and much larger from nursing their child, but his touch felt so good. She wanted to feel him, kiss him, smell him as he touched her. Her hands ran up his arms and shoulders, gliding across his hot skin. Guy switched hands and turned her face back to him with his cheek, pressing his lips to hers passionately. 

“I love you, Meg...”

“and I love you, Guy” Her arms went around his neck as she tasted his sweet kisses on her lips and tongue. She pressed her body into his, wanting him to feel her need for him. 

“I need this, Guy, I need it so badly...” Her hands ran down his chest to the top of his pants, tugging on them as she kissed him hungrily. Guy grinned wickedly against her lips. 

“This? You need this?” He thrust against her pelvis so she could feel the bulge straining his trousers. “Would it not be.... Untoward?”

“Yes...I want you inside me...fuck untoward, fuck me, now!” Meg growled, nipping at his lips. She nibbled, well bit down his neck as her hands struggled to undo his pants and unleash his raging hard cock.  
Guy burst into breathy chuckles and helped her untie his trousers, then grabbed her hips and pulled her against him. 

“Are you sure...you've recovered enough...for this?” He thrust so he rubbed against her, but not into her, grinning wickedly.

“Oh God, Guy...stop fucking teasing me and fuck me properly...!” She pried his lips open with her tongue as her hands moved to his manhood and squeezed and tugged to pull his full attention to me. Her hands ripped a loud groan from him, and he pushed her back onto the bench roughly, and mounted her, penetrating hard but slow so she could feel every inch of him. 

“Like this? Is this how you like it, you dirty, sexy woman?” He growled low, so that his Adam's apple moved more than his lips.

“Oh God!” Meg cried, gasping and clutching at him, “Yes!! Oh Guy...” she moaned into his neck, trying to keep her voice down so no one heard them. She would hate to wake Robin like this, thank the Lord he was in Kate's room and not theirs. Oh God, her husband's body felt so good against and inside hers. “I want you to dominate me, My Love...tell me just how dirty I am and all the dirty things you want to do to me!” She nibbled on his ear as she whispered to him. At this rate they'd have a whole army of children in just a few years time. 

“Mmmmm...” Guy dragged his hands down her sides, found her hands, and laced their fingers together before he pinned her down. His eyes were dark, his smirk darker, as he looked over his half dressed goddess beneath him, lips full and cheeks flushed down to her breasts with passionate lust. “I want to ram you so hard, I leave bruises.” He thrust hard, and throbbed deep inside as she squeezed him. “I want to rip off your clothes and take you every time I lay eyes on you.” She squeezed tighter and his head dropped into her cleavage, her swollen breasts squeezing his stubbly cheeks as she panted heavily. He groaned hot against her flesh and dragged his tongue across to suckle on her breast. “I want to keep you in bed at all hours of the night and day, doing nothing but dominating your body as you dominate my mind...” His words were intoxicating, like sweet music to her ears and strong liquor to her tongue. His tongue enticed whispers and moans from her lips, making her heart beat faster. Every thrust sent her body quaking and her skin tingling. 

“Uuunnnhhh” She moaned, everything he was doing to her filled her with lust for him. “I love it when you posses me like this!” Guy chuckled huskily across her chest and nibbled up the tendon on the side of her neck, ramming her harder and faster as he growled. “I want...To hear...You scream...Wake up the ship with your heated...Primal...Passion...”

“Oh God! Yes!” she growled. She wanted to scream for him, but she didn't want to risk the rest of the ship hearing. “Unnnnhhhhhhhh GUY!!” she squealed. Guy's entire body was quivering as he hovered on the edge of climax, and he reached down to massage her as he thrust. 

“I want you to cum! I WANT YOU TO BREAK ME!” Meg could hardly breathe, she was panting so hard, her whimpers were high pitched and hoarse, 

“Oh God! I'm gonna cum so hard,” she squeaked, “Fuck!!!” Her climax hit her hard and she convulsed, every muscle squeezing against and around him, her knees squeezing his hips hard against mine hers. Guy's arms buckled and he crashed down on her as she ripped orgasm from him. He couldn't keep his voice down. He roared into her shoulder, trying to muffle his shouts as best he could, but it felt so good, he couldn't control himself. Once the surges had abated, and the stars faded, and he caught his breath, he leaned up on his elbows and grinned down at her through a curtain of sweaty bangs. 

“Is that what you needed? Because it sure as hell was what I did.”

“Oh yes!” Meg breathed, pulling him down to kiss her tenderly. “I love you so much, My Darling Husband...” She ran her fingers over his back and shoulder-blades, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. A sudden thought crossed Meg's mind, “Do you know how it fills me with great pleasure to know that no other woman will ever get to know the pleasures of your body, Lord Gisbourne. From the day we were married you became all mine and I became solely and forever all yours!” Guy smiled shyly as he gazed into her impossibly beautiful eyes. 

“I am glad, my sweet Meg...I am glad I can bring you such happiness. 

“It will bring me even more pleasure to have both of our children back with us safely back at home with us.” She put her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his shoulder. “Guy, will our hardships ever end?” Guy kissed the top of her head and sighed, nuzzling it with his cheek. 

“I've been asking myself that same question...”

“I want to stay in Locksley Manor, I love it there, that's where our family is now, Kate & Allan, John, Tuck, but God's Nightgown, will we never have a moments peace without someone from our past showing up and bringing our world crashing down around our ears. I'm sick of it, Guy. Sick. To. Death...” Meg said, her voice getting louder the more perturbed she became. “Must we all move away to the lands of Avalon or an island somewhere...” She bit down on Guy's shoulder, not hard, but hard enough to make him yelp.

“What the hell, Meg?!” Guy got up and rubbed his offended shoulder, scowling. 

“Sorry, M'sorry...I'm just mad, mad enough to chew through leather, mad enough to chew through the hull of this bloody ship if given the chance.” Meg sat up and moved to him, putting her arms around his waist and trying to kiss away his pain. The scent of his sweat calmed her down and she rested her cheek against his shoulder. Guy pouted, 

“Well you didn't have to chew through me, woman.”

“I said, I'm sorry!” Meg almost bellowed, throwing her hands down and moving away from him. “What do you want me to do, turn back time. Yes, let me turn back time to before any of this ever happened, to before we ever met, would that solve your problem?” She was angry again. She wanted to punch something, but instead of lashing out at him, all she could do was break down in tears. “It's too much, Guy...it's just too much...” Guy was utterly shocked by her behavior. It was a side of Meg he'd never seen before, and it was confusing as hell. He wasn't sure if he should hold her or run for his life. He took the gamble and slid his arms around her shoulders. Meg could no longer stand, she slumped down onto the bunk and cried her eyes out. “I want to kick and scream, I want to rip something apart, I want...I want, I dunno what I want...yes I do, I want us to be a family again. I want to have my babies in my arms and you by my side...” Guy rocked her in his arms and stroked her hair, 

“Shh...My Meg...you will...we will...I swear to you, we will get her back!”

“Guy, what's wrong with me? I'm scared of the way I'm acting. I didn't even feel this way while I was pregnant and those mood swings seemed far worse at the time...” She looked at him, her eyes red and puffy, her hands trembling. Guy kissed both her eyes and smoothed her hair back from her tear stained face, 

“You are tired and angry...it makes even the best a little crazy. I lived my entire life tired and angry until I met you. Don't let it consume you.”

“I'm trying, really I am...I just don't know how much more of this I can handle without going utterly mad with no hope of ever returning, and that scares me...worse than than the memories of my past tribulations, the thought of being so out of my mind that I can't care for my children...What was that? Was that Robin?” She threw on her wrapper and rushed to Kate's room where Robin was crying his tiny lungs out. “Why didn't you come get me, Kate?!” Meg nearly shouted at her. 'My God, maybe I am going crazy!' “Kate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I...” Meg was suddenly ashamed and she took Robin and rushed from the room.

“Meg!!” Guy jumped up and hastily retied his waistband, not bothering with a shirt, and rushed after her. “Meg wait!!” Meg stopped in the gangway and leaned against the wall, trying to shush Robin's wailing, her head against the wall, looking to the ceiling, trying to calm her racing mind. 'Oh God, please help me,' she prayed. Guy stumbled a bit as a wave rocked the ship, finally catching up to his wife. 

“Where in the world were you running to, lass?!”

“Robin, he needs me...” Meg started to cry again, unable to calm herself down.

“Aye. You have him. C'mon. Lets go back to our room...” He held out a hand to her, afraid to get too close lest he make her bolt for some reason. He saw the madness behind her eyes like he suffered after killing Marian. 'Please God don't let it take her like it did me'...

“Guy...” she sobbed. “Help me...he won't stop crying...I can't stop crying...”

“Com'ere. Give him to me. Then you come to me too...” Meg wanted to give Robin to his father, but she couldn't, her arms wouldn't let go of him lest she lose him too. She moved to Guy and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. Guy wrapped his arms around them both, scooped them up, and despite the pain in his ribs, carried them back to their room on the ship, holding them close. 'Oh God, I've already lost my mind, there's no going back now' Meg thought. 

“Take him, please...” Meg said softly, extricating herself from Guy's arms. “I'm not well...” She rose and moved to the window, wrapping her wrapper around herself. She knew Robin needed to be fed, but she couldn't bring herself to do it at that moment, her mind was rebelling against her motherly instincts. She was afraid she'd hurt him somehow, break him...Was this what the midwives call the post-birth sadness...?  
Guy cradled his son in his arms, and kissed his fat little cheeks. He burbled strange noises and made faces trying to get him to calm down. Robin flailed his chubby arm and touched Guy's cheek, fascinated by the scruff of his father's chin. This was the first real interaction Guy'd had with his son, he realized with terrible guilt. But Robin didn't seem to hold it against him. His tiny fingers dug at Guy's stubble as if he was trying to grab a hold of the hairs, and he couldn't help but chuckle. 

“You're a curious little sheriff aren't you, Robby? Yesh yew are yew cutie pie!” 'Oh Lord—did that voice really come out of me?' A sudden awful, garlicky smell wafted up Guy's nose. He gagged, and Robin gurgled a giggle. “Uh...Meg...Darling...I don't know what to do...I think Robin just shit on me...” Meg just stared at him blankly, then turned back to the window. 

“Go ask Kate...” Meg said dryly. She couldn't bring herself to even look at him right now. Guy looked up from under his brow, Robin's fist holding his hair for ransom, and his forehead creased in concern. 

“My love...What's wrong?” he asked.

“I don't know...” Meg replied, her voice was flat and devoid of all cheer.

“OW! Robby! That hurt papa!” Guy rubbed a small bald patch behind his ear while Robin crowed squeakily with his hairy trophy. “Sweetheart...We will find her. I promise. Please, don't do this...” Meg covered her face with her hands. She didn't want either of them to see her this way. She was ashamed of the way she felt, ashamed of the way she'd acted. “Sweetheart...please...don't shut us out...”

“I'm sorry...I...” Meg didn't know how to not feel the way she did. She didn't want to shut them out, but she couldn't seem to get out of the feeling of utter helplessness. She wanted to hold her son and not feel like she'd break him or smother him, or lose him like she felt she'd lost his sister, “I never should have let them out of my sight the first time...” she breathed. Her fists were at her temples as she leaned her forehead against the wall of the cabin. 

“My love...you couldn't help that. You were ill, you'd just given birth.”

“That's no excuse, Guy...” she still couldn't look at him. “You should take Robin to Kate and have her clean him up...” she finished, as her hands unfolded and she clutched at her throat. Guy was loathe to leave her like that, but Robin was starting to cry again. 

“I'll be right back. I promise.” Meg nodded, still not looking at him. When he was gone, she collapsed into a heap in the corner, her knees drawn up into her chest, like a little girl. Guy came back once Kate had taught him how to change a diaper, 

“Meg...Kate is bottle feeding Robin. Please come lie with me?”

“I can't...I don't want to hurt you...” Meg replied, her voice still devoid of colour.

“How would you hurt me?” he asked.

“I don't know, Guy...somethings very wrong with me...” Guy slid down the wall beside her and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his cheek on her head. 

“Nothing is wrong with you, love. You are a new mother who is angry and afraid because her baby girl was stolen. That's all. That's enough to drive the hardest woman mad. But not you. Not my Meg. No...She's too pigheaded and strong willed to let that stop her.” His cheek puffed a bit against her as he smiled.

“If you say so...” she said dryly. “I'm sorry, it's just very hard to believe that right now...Guy, I'm so ashamed of myself right now. My son needs me, you need me, and I can't bring myself to make the effort...”

“Would you like to be alone?”

“No!...that's the last thing I need right now...Guy,” she said, turning into his arms. “I'm ashamed that we just made love and now I can't bring myself to even hold you, but I want to, so badly. I'm ashamed that one minute I'm rushing to my son to calm his crying, and the next I can't even hold him...how is that not wrong, Guy? My mind is screaming at me and I can't silence it.” Guy frowned and shrugged sadly, 

“It's not wrong...But it's not good either. Could be depression...I know you don't want to hear excuses, but it's true. I did the strangest things when I was depressed—our minds don't work the way we want them to. I don't hold it against you, sweetheart. I don't regret making love to you a few moments ago. I understand all too well craving someone's touch, screaming for it, but unable to accept it...But I also know of this spirited girl who was so odiously sure of herself, that she broke me out of my impenetrable shell. I wanted to be like her: strong, independent, and confident. Not a husk of a man wallowing in his own self pity in the dark, fleeing at the tiniest ray of sunshine like a cockroach.” He glanced up from under his brow at her, studying her face, hoping maybe at least some of his words reached the fighter in his Meg. She tried to smile. His voice somehow seemed to bring her some comfort, and without even thinking, she threw herself into his arms. 

“I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I feel like a fool...I feel like a weak little girl. Not the woman you made me into. Guy, I don't know what to do, help me...” Guy kissed her head over and over again, holding her tight and willing his strength into her. 

“Let me be your strength. Let me be the husband God intends me to be for you.”

“I don't deserve you, Lord Gisborne. How are you so wonderful to me?” His voice, his touch, it felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. “You really are my safe harbour...” Guy smiled against her hair, inhaling her scent, and tangling her curls in his stubble. 

“You're wrong... It is you who are mine.” Guy leaned back and brushed her hair back with his fingertips, then cupped her cheeks so she had to look into his intense gaze, “And I swear to you, we will find our daughter, and we will bring her home to Locksley with Robin before the week is ended. The next tears you cry will be tears of joy.”

“Oh Guy, I love you so much...I never should have pushed you away...Forgive me?”

“My pet...” He kissed her nose and smiled tenderly, “You have nothing to be forgiven for.”

“I only wish I could beg Robin's forgiveness, I feel as if I've let him down when he needed me most...If only we could will ourselves to Spain, this waiting and not being able to do anything doesn't help me...” Guy's fingers glided down her arm to her hand and laced with hers. 

“C'mon. Lets go get Robin and just be together.”

“That sounds good...” Meg smiled, finally feeling relieved to be somewhat back in good spirits. Taking Robin in her arms no longer felt like a burden as his tiny fingers latched onto her hair and tugged. Meg laughed, “Ow!...He has your strength, My Love...” she said when they were back in the bunk, snuggled together. Guy chuckled and touched his cheek, and he promptly wrapped his fist around his father's index finger, squeezing hard. 

“That he does...If he keeps pulling my hair like earlier, I shall be bald before I'm 40!”

“Oh Lord! I'm not sure I could handle that, I love your long locks...”

“Ha! I guess I shouldn't have cut them then... I'll grow it back out when we get Rose.”

“Good,” Meg nuzzled his cheek, and Robin gurgled at them. “You think your Papa should grow it out again too, do you?” His big blue eyes laughed up at them. A happy blush crept across Guy's cheeks. His wife...his son... and soon his daughter. He never thought he would ever have half these blessings in his life. By all rights, he should have died before he even met Meg. Oh what fun surprises fate had in store for him! Meg looked at the ceiling when she heard heavy, running footfalls above us. Robin gave a squeal of glee and yanked hard on my curl. “Alright, alright, you have my undivided attention, little one, but that hurts!” She tried to extricate her curl from his hand, but he had it in a vice grip. “I think I need to start wearing my hair differently or I'm going to be as bald as you, little man...” Guy chuckled and stole a kiss from his wife's lips, lingering just long enough for Robin to fuss at him. 

“Don't you fuss at your Daddy like that! I was his before I was ever yours!” Meg kissed Guy back, loving the touch of his lips. Guy chuckled against her lips, kissing her a bit deeper, and silenced Robin by giving him his hand to pinch and bend in frustration. “I love your kisses, Husband...” Robin suddenly screeches like a banshee and I'm afraid he'll break his father's fingers. “And I love your kisses too, little one...” She peppered kisses all over his fists and face and he cooed in delight. Guy giggled and winced.   
“Och...Alright...Papa needs his finger back...I can't feel it anymore, Robby.” Robin squealed again and flailed about, still hanging on to Guy's finger, then he suddenly stopped and stared at the ceiling where they could hear running boots again. 

“Guy, perhaps you should see what's going on up on deck, perhaps we've made it to the continent...” There was a knock at the cabin door. Guy got up and pried his finger from his son's grasp, then threw on a shirt and opened the door enough to step out. 

“Aye? Have we made it to Calais?”

“Aye, that we have Lord Locksley. We're about 40 mile out now, but you can see the coast on th'horizon. We should be making berth in another hour or so. We await further orders,” answered the lieutenant. 

“Excellent. Ready the soldiers. As soon as we dock, get Kate and my son to a safe house. I want guards to protect them and help her with anything required. The rest of you will accompany my Lady Locksley and I on to Spain. We ride hard...Cesario cannot know of our arrival.” The lieutenant nodded, 

“As you wish, M'Lord. I will see it done immediately!” He clicked his heels and left to perform his duties. 

“It's time?” Meg asked Guy. He stepped back in and nodded grimly. “Robin and Kate will stay in Calais. It's safe here. All the soldiers and guards know to protect him as they would the king.” Meg looked down at our son, wishing she didn't have to leave him when he was still so tiny and needed nursing from his mother, but it must be done to keep him safe. “Then I'll get ready to disembark...” She took Robin to Kate reluctantly, but handed him over to her care, then readied herself for the ride to Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize fully that post-birth sex is not all fun and wonderful, been there, done that. But I did say there would be fantasy in this story, didn't I? Lol. My partner and I thought they needed a little bonding and release, so that's what they got! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Please do comment with your thoughts. We really hope you're liking this story!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown with the Spaniard and a lovely reunion.

The ride to Spain was easier than either Guy or Meg expected. It took a small about of bribery to cross the border unseen however. With each step closer, Guy had to revert to his old ways of lying and underhanded dealings, but better him than Meg...He would do anything for his family. This side of Guy was strange to Meg, yet somehow familiar. But they did whatever they could to get through Spain to find their baby girl. She feared that the large group of soldiers may attract suspicion,

“I can't promise that I'll leave him alive...” Guy shot a sideways glance at Meg, 

“No one is asking you to.”

“Good, just so long as we're clear...I just hope that King doesn't mind not having a trophy to hold over Spain's head...” Guy smirked darkly, 

“We'll bring back his head for traitors gate.” Meg couldn't help but smirk as well with the thought. 

“I love it when you're so romantic, Dear!” Guy's smirk became a grin, and he shrugged as they galloped onward. They rode til they were just a few miles outside of Cadiz and stopped at a small inn in the dead of night. 

“Should we storm the compound tonight, or wait til first light, when we're all well rested?” Guy shook his head, 

“Tonight. Someone from this inn is bound to be a spy for him and alert him to our presence.” Meg nodded and readied herself for what she knew was coming. She'd never had the taste for killing until that moment, and the image of his bloody corpse in her mind seemed almost too good to be true. 'God, please don't let this change me' 

“If we're going to do it, then let's do it!” They crept to the compound and Guy hoisted her up and over the wall to see how many men may or may not be on the wall's turrets. All was quiet and she feared that they may not have been there, but a cheery glow from a lower window in the great house and the faint sounds of music and laughter drifted to her ears. Guy climbed up behind Meg, and made his way to the gate, silently breaking the on-duty guard's neck, and unlocking the gate quietly for his men to filter through. Those were some of the best crusaders and soldiers, and he knew some of them personally from his time in the Black Knights guild. A simple glance, and they knew what to do. Meg didn't wait for Guy's lead. She crept up to the main house and peered into the window. Cesario was there in the midst of Spanish ladies and gentlemen, laughing... 

“I begged him to let me help...” he imitated himself at that moment, then laughed raucously. “...hahaha, and he had the weakness to believe me...stupid fool. But I showed him, he's probably still in that alley, dead and cold in the refuse of the town, no one cleans that area of the city and I doubt anyone would look for him...” Meg didn't know how, but suddenly she found herself in the hall, behind a few people, unseen and unheard until she spoke. 

“Then it is you who are the fool, Cesario...Did you think that you would get away with all this, with stealing my daughter, with lying and betraying a King who never once did you any harm? Well, did you?” Cesario was gobsmacked to see Meg in his own home. But he quickly recovered and snapped his fingers as two guards grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to his chair. 

“Ahh, my sweet little Meg of Edgarton...or should I say Lady Gisborne of Locksley...my how you've risen from the hay bales of that barn all those years ago. You are just as mucho caliente as always...” he took her chin in his hand and waved at the guards to release her. “Still as fiery as always, my pet...” his face was inches from hers. “I wonder, do you still taste as sweet...” he grabbed Meg around the waist and kissed her hard on the lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She struggled against him and finally manage to bite his lip, ripping a gash in it. He backhanded her and pushed her away as she stumbled to the ground, “INSOLENT BITCH!!” He screamed, then composed himself, “You should not have done that, my pet. I really do fear for your daughter now...”   
As Meg distracted Cesario, a black knight and Guy sneaked into the upstairs room unheard and unseen, killing the women who were charged with keeping Rose. Guy gathered his daughter to his chest, bundled her up, and lowered her to the waiting soldiers below who whisked her away back to Calais to await the return of the Gisbornes. Cesario's booming voice startled him, and he suddenly feared for Meg. Guy and the knight sneaked down the hall and halfway down the stairs. Guy froze—how would they extricate her with all those people around? To kill them all would be an act of war. Guy swore under his breath and watched for opportunity.   
Meg smiled at Cesario and wiped his blood from her lips 

“I don't. By now my husband already has our daughter safe and sound, giving me the opportunity to kill you on my own...” She drew her blades ready to fend off his guards before getting a chance to lunge at him, but no one approached. Instead Cesario laughed and the entire room laughed with him. 

“How delightfully funny you've become, my dear Meg...” he glanced over her shoulder and nodded, but her eyes never left Cesario until he bid her turn around. She did so and she was overshadowed by a man who must have been twice as tall as Guy. He was huge, like a mountain looming over her tiny frame, even with her blades in hand, she suddenly felt very outweighed. She laughed nervously, 

“Ha! Right...” He smiled back at her and with the tip of one blade she launched a golden plate of fruit up into his face and ducked around him in the opposite direction to get behind him. 'Think of something, Meg! Oh where is Guy when I need him!' Guy's blood ran cold as he saw the beast lumber up behind Meg. He heard something behind him, and glanced back—ALLAN! Oh thank God! He shoved a bow and quiver into Guy's hands, and he instantly recognized them as Hood's. Guy notched, drew, and released, the arrow burying deep in the back of the mountain-man's skull. Then, he got an idea. Guy altered his voice a bit and bellowed, 

“Hear me, people of Cadiz! This man Cesario is a traitor to the crown, and traitor to the friends of Spain in England! He wishes to throw you all into war...A war which my king will not let you win! I suggest you all leave peacefully, and I'll not have to shoot you down where you stand. And yes...I can do it...” he smirked to himself in the shadows, “...I am Robin Hood!”   
The mammoth fell at Meg's feet, an arrow in his skull and she smiled at Cesario as a voice fell on her ears. Was that...Guy? No...wait, yes it was, he was trying to sound like Hood! She tried to stifle a giggle as she dropped to a knee. Pulling a stiletto dagger from her boot, she sent it sailing into Cesario's shoulder as ladies screamed and the room was thrown into chaos. She rose and turned, searching for her husband. 

“Guy!” she called, looking for him. Then suddenly she was grabbed from behind, her own bloody dagger held to her throat as she watched her friends and the soldiers they had brought with them fly into action against the Spanish guards. 

“Thought you could get away from me that easily, did you?” Cesario whispered in her ear. As she saw Guy, at the other end of the hall, bow and arrow in hand. He had the arrow trained on Cesario's forehead, but he was reluctant to shoot for it might hit Meg. I can't. Dammit! He inched closer, finally stepping from the shadows. 

“Let her go, Cesario. It's over!”

“Never! Not til I've seen your entire family come to ruin!” He shouted, pulling Meg backwards. He hit the raised dais and she had just enough leverage to grab the hand that held the dagger and pull it away from her neck as she jabbed backward with her opposite elbow, connecting with flesh and hearing cracks. Cesario groaned and she was able to wrench his arm around and kick him in the shins, bringing him to his knees. 

“As I remember, you like it rough, don't you...” Meg growled and kneed him in the broken ribs again as she wrenched his arm further around and he cried in pain, dropping the dagger. “This is for my daughter...” she released him and gave him a swift kick to the jaw with her boot, “and this if for my husband...” he crumpled as she kicked him in the stomach. Somehow he must have grabbed the dagger because he swiped at her leg and opened a gash in it along the thigh, sending her reeling. Guy rushed up beside her, keeping the arrow trained on him. 

“Meg! Are you alright?! Say the word and I will end his miserable existence.”

“I'm fine, but I'm not giving you the pleasure of taking him on your own.” She grabbed one of her swords that she'd dropped. Guy smirked darkly and nodded, 

“After you, milady.” Meg lunged at Cesario, but he kicked her sword out of her hand, sending it skidding across the hall floor as it was clearing out. She grabbed a standard from the dais and used it, ripping the flag off and holding as John had taught her to hold a staff. Guy arched his eyebrows and tilted his head. She was more ferocious than he thought. 

“Well, are you coming or what?” Meg said, glancing at Guy as Cesario tried to find a suitable weapon or something to launch at me from under the table or the other side of the buffet. He launched half a rack of lamb and we had to duck to keep from being splattered with grease and sauce. Guy chuckled, 

“I can shoot from here, dear. But my arm is getting tired, so you might want to decide what to do and soon.”

“More for me then...” Meg kicked a sword to Cesario. “Pick it up and fight like a man, or would you prefer to die like the cowardly bastard you are?!” Guy sighed and rolled his eyes, moving to a grand armchair and plopping down with his legs draped over one side. 

“Anytime, my love...” The soldiers filed in, having defeated Cesario's men and chased off the aristocracy, and started taking bets on how soon Guy would tire and shoot him himself. 

'Huh... I guess I don't have a reputation for patience...” Cesario smiled at Meg and picked up the sword, taking a few swings before squaring off with me. He advanced and she parried and whirled, elbowing him in the ribs as he passed in lunge behind her. 

“Had enough yet?” She said, goading him on. 

“Never! Though I'll gladly take your surrender whenever you feel like it!” He said, grinning viciously at her, before lunging at her again. He caught her cheek with the tip of his sword opening a long slice across Meg's cheekbone. “This will improve your looks...”

“You know you've forgotten one thing, Romero,” Meg said, glaring at him. 

“Yes? and what is that, my pet?” he replied, dropping his guard momentarily. 

“When you mess with the lion cubs...” Meg kicked the sword out of his hand, stunned him with a tap of the soft end of the staff to the head, then swung around the other way and impaled him on the spear-headed standard pole, much like she had been, “...you must suffer the wrath of the lioness. This is for me...” she growled at him, twisting the staff as he groaned out his dying breathes, a surprised look on his face. When Meg satisfied he was dead, she dropped the staff and let him collapse to the ground before turning to Guy. He raised the glass of wine he had been sipping in cheers to Meg, then set it down and shot the Spaniard between the eyes. 

“Just to make sure...” Meg rolled her eyes and smirked at him. “Show-off, couldn't let your lovely wife show you up, now could you?”

“What? I let you battle!”

“Thank you ever so kindly, my dear...” Guy got up and toed his twitching corpse. “Next time don't take off without me though...Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry...” she paused, “...wait, no I'm not!” Guy dropped the bow, snatched her to his chest, then dipped her back and kissed her deeply as the men cheered raucously. Meg loved it when he did things like that. She relished in his wonderful kiss and threw her arms about his neck, “Where is Rosaline?” she asked when he had released her lips from captivity. Guy breathed against her lips, 

“Louis took her back to Calais in case things went poorly here. She should be with her brother by sunrise.”

“Then I think it's time for us to join them, don't you...” Meg replied, kissing him again, lingering against his lips.

“Mmmmmm...I do...And maybe make more on the boat ride home.”

“I like the sound of that, M'Lord!” Meg smirked at him, blushing just a tad. They rode hard back to Calais with evidence of Cesario's death. The moment she saw her darling babies again she burst into tears, happy that both of them were home safe, not caring that the salty tears stung the gash in her cheek. Guy smiled and ducked out of the door to fetch a doctor. Meg was hurt badly, and he worried about infection. Tuck was unable to accompany them, having been left in charge of Nottingham, so Guy found the best French physician he could and paid him good money to tend to his wife and malnourished daughter.   
Once Meg had nursed her very hungry daughter and the doctor had seen to her injuries. She lay on the bed of their room with only the sheets over her as she gazed out the window at the gorgeous sunny coast of France. Guy crept in quietly with a tray of fresh fruits and French wine, 

“How are my best girls?” He set the tray beside the bed and sat on the edge, gently caressing Meg's cheek, “Hey beautiful. How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful, so very happy...” she said, nuzzling his hand on her cheek, “...and look, I'll have a nice scar to match yours,” she said presenting her other cheek for his inspection. Guy frowned at the pink skin around the stitches, leaned down and gently kissed it. 

“And yet you're still perfect somehow. How are my tiny angels?” Guy smiled radiantly down at the babes, one in each of her arms. 

“They are perfect, like they were never away from me...” she smiled down at them. They were sleeping, their tiny lashes feathered over their fat little cheeks, “But I think they should go to their bassinet now, they've been through enough to make them sleep for weeks. I'm kind of hoping they do, it'll give us time for us...” Guy chuckled at the blush in her cheeks and gingerly scooped them up, one in each arm, and took them to the bassinet. He paused for a moment, gazing down at them, marveling at how just a few weeks ago, he was nothing—a broken man in a dungeon, set for execution. Now, he was Lord Locksley, Sheriff of Nottingham, friend of the king, husband to an angel and father to the most precious creatures God in His wisdom had ever created. A few silent tears slipped down his cheeks as he kissed his children's round little heads and lay them side by side. Robin, in his sleep, reached his chubby hand towards Rosaline, and she wrapped her fist around his thumb. There they slumber, holding on to each other as if they knew they weren't complete without the other. He sighed heavily, and tore himself from their side, shed his road-worn clothes, and climbed into bed with Meg. He wrapped his arms around her, holding tight, knowing without her, neither was he complete. 

“...I love you, Meg.” She let him snuggle in next to her. 

“I love you too, Guy. My wonderful, handsome, loving husband....I am most assuredly the luckiest women in creation because God has graced my miserable existence with love and glorious happiness because of you...” Guy flushed red and grinned sheepishly, 

“Flattery...Will get you everywhere, my dear.” Meg laughed and kissed the top of his head. 

“It's not flattery darling, it's the truth...but I'm still gobsmacked at just a few days ago I thought that my life was over, my daughter had been taken and I was losing my mind, but you saved me. You saved me as you have so many times already, and I love you so much more for it, you roguish devil!” He snuggled against her soft chest and hummed, 

“Just repaying the favor, love...” A loud yawn escaped him, “Just repaying the favor...”

“Oh no, you're not getting off that easy, Mister!...” she pinched him, “Don't you dare fall asleep on me...”

“Oi!! I'm tired!” he whined.

“Fine...but when you wake up, you'd better not try to get out of my grasp too quickly...I have plans for you...” Meg said softly, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her cheek against his hair as she closed her eyes.   
They both must have fallen asleep because when Meg woke, it was very early morning and they had not moved an inch. Guy was snoring loudly and drooling on Meg's breast. 

“Ugh! Guy, wake up!” she said, poking him in the ribs with her finger. “You're drooling all over me....  
She wrinkled her nose at him. Guy just groaned, mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over.  
Meg snuggled up into his backside, wrapping her arms around his chest and kissing his shoulder-blades, rubbing her nose across his shoulders. Guy purred and wiggled his toes. Meg ran her legs up and down his, tickling him with her toes. Guy flailed out of a deep sleep, thinking an insect was crawling on him only to find himself pinned down on his stomach by something much softer and warmer. 

“Mmmm...Mornin...”

“Morning, handsome...how did you sleep?” Meg asked, dropping kisses on the back of his neck. Guy hummed softly and grinned wide. 

“Wonderfully. How about you?”

“Mmmmhmmm, divinely...and the twins didn't even cry once...which makes me wonder...” Meg unwrapped herself from her husband, wrapped a sheet around her, and went check on the babies. They were still asleep, though Rosaline has now rolled onto her side and was clutching Robin in an adorable hug. “Guy...” she whispered, “Come here...” He slid from bed and staggered over, rubbing her face roughly with a scratching sound. 

“Hmm? What is—“ what he said next, he didn't know. It was a strange mixture of squeaks and giggles and gibberish. He never knew he was capable of those noises. 

“Aren't they just so adorable!” Meg must have been grinning like an idiot, “She missed her brother!”  
Guy wrapped an arm around Meg's waist, and wiped a stray tear off his cheek with the other hand, 

“They are so precious!”

“Can you believe we made these beautiful babes?” Meg kissed Guy's cheek. “It just makes me so happy!!” Guy was smiling from ear to ear, 

“I'm not so sure I had anything to do with them...I think they're a miracle gift from God. They're too perfect to be my blood.”

“Nonsense!...you're perfect!...and ya know what else would make me happy?...” she said, smirking at him. Guy turned, opening his mouth to retort, but he shut it as soon as he saw that gleam in her eyes. 

“What? Before breakfast???” 

“Oh well, if you don't want to...” Meg teased, turning back to gaze at her children.

“Hey now... I never said that.” 

“Oh really...well then, take me back to bed, My Lord...” she whispered in his ear. A smirk tugged at his lips, and he swept Meg off her feet, all but pouncing in bed with her. Meg has to cover her mouth to stifle a squeal and giggle and she snorted doing so. Guy paused for half a second in shock at her snort, then collapsed into giggles himself. “C'mere and kiss me!” Meg whispered. Guy climbed up her body, and fell into her lips, his giggles stayed by her tongue as they lost themselves to fiery passion. “Mmmmmmm” She loved his taste and the way he kissed her. She whimpered into his mouth as her hands roamed his body. “God, I love the way your skin feels against mine...you're so intoxicating to me...”

“Hmmm...” Guy escaped her lips and trailed butterfly kisses down her entire length. “And you are honey on my tongue...” He dragged his tongue back up, brushing by her growing hotness with a tantalizing breath.

“Oh God, the things you do to me...” A gasp escaped her lips as his lips and breathe sent goosebumps and tingles all over her skin. Guy's deep chuckle rumbled in the early morning silence as he peeked up at her between locks of hair, a mischievous half grin on his lips. “What things WOULD you like me to do to you?”

“Hmmmm...good question...what do you want to do to me? I'm completely content letting you have your own happy way with me...” she smiled at him, tracing his cheekbones with her fingertips. Guy chuckled nervously, suddenly unsure of himself, 

“Well... I know I'm hungry... Perhaps just a nibble...” he breathed in her ear and started nibbling on her ear, down her neck, and across her collarbone, biting harder as he went. “Mmm...That's good...” He pressed his hips into hers as he moaned. Meg bit her lip, 

“Oh Guy...” His mouth was one of the sexiest parts of him and she loved it when he used it on her. She ran her fingers through his hair and gently tugged then pressed his face back into her skin as she ran her fingernails across his shoulders and the back of his neck. Guy kissed and nibbled down her chest, suckling on her breasts as he teased her nipples with his tongue. Meg moaned and arched her back into him, pressing her breasts into his face. Ahhh, his tongue felt so good. Another chuckle rumbled in Guy's chest, and he moved further down her body, kissing and lapping at the stretch marks around her navel, 

“Is my lady enjoying herself?” His voice was a gravelly purr. 

“Oh yes...immensely...” Meg breathed, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth and eyes. 

“Hmmm...” Guy trailed hot, lingering kisses across her hips as he squeezed her thighs. “Your body is like a temple...And I want to worship inside it...”

“Oh Guy...” Meg moaned. His voice was as seductive as his hands. God did she love her husband. “Then please, minister to me, My Love...worship inside me...” Guy raised himself on his hands pressed into mattress on either side of her head and grinned wickedly down at her. 

“Think we'll wake the little ones?”

“Not as long as we keep it down...” Meg almost didn't care about waking them, she wanted him so much at that very moment. Guy's grin softened to a villainous smirk as he pressed against her, 

“I'm afraid that's not possible with what you do to me, love...”

“Mmmmmm...” she smirked, “Then let them hear...if they can sleep through a sea voyage and battle, they can sleep through anything...” Guy came down hard on her mouth, unable to stem the desire he felt for her anymore. He forced his tongue into her mouth and slid his hard cock between her legs, teasing her by pressing and rubbing but not penetrating yet. Meg whimpered into his kiss. God, what his body did to her. Her hands ran down his torso to his hips, then down to his ass, squeezing his cheeks hard as she pressed his hips against hers. Guy broke the kiss long enough to hover, lock sparkling eyes with her, and pressed his head against her hot, slick, cunt, throbbing as he pushed in slowly, watching her writhe in pleasure beneath him. She filled him with humility and pride all at once, God he loved this woman. Meg gasped and closed her eyes as they rolled back from the pleasure he was giving her. She whimpered, squeaking as he slowly pushed deeper. She could never get enough of him. Guy smirked and lay flush against her, wrapping his arms behind her back as he thrust and bit roughly on the side of her neck and shoulder. Although he tried to keep silent, soft growls vibrated against her flesh. Meg was biting her lip to keep from moaning loudly, but they still came through her throat and vibrated through her teeth. Oh God, he felt so good. 

“Dammit, Guy, you're so hard and thick!” she gasped into his ear. Guy shuddered with delight at her words, and lick her lips languidly. 

“You make me that way...The softer you are, the harder and thicker and bigger I get...” he thrust deeper.

“Unnnhhhh...Fuck...I love the way you fill me completely, darling...” Meg lifted her hips to his, wrapping her legs around his thighs, helping him go deeper. “Oh God, harder...I want you to fuck me deeper, baby” she growled in his ear, biting his earlobe and down his neck. Guy grinned and shifted his knees up against her rump, grabbing the headboard for leverage. 

“Your wish...Is my command, my temptress.” he groaned and rammed her hard and fast, curling his toes as her cries and squeezes drove him closer to climax. Meg was plunged into euphoria as he pounded into her. Her arms were over her head pushing against the head board to force her body against his. If he impaled her on his cock, she would die happy. He sent her over the edge and she had to bit her lip hard to keep from screaming with ecstasy, 

“Mmmmmmmmm” Guy was relentless, reveling in how it felt inside her and on top of her, their love so magnificently violent...Then a lightning bolt hit him, and he couldn't stem the sounds that the writhing climax ripped from his throat. 

“Oh God!!! Yes!! Oh YES!!!!” he collapsed on her, moaning heavily into her lips as they convulsed and surged together.

“Oh Guy!!...” Meg moaned against his lips, “Shhhh...we're gonna wake the little ones.” she laughed quietly into a kiss, her lips embracing his. She nuzzled his nose and whispered, “You make me so happy, My Love!” Guy giggled helplessly, 

“As you do me, my sweet, delicious Meg...” Meg wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed every inch of his face languidly. 

“I love you, My Handsome Prince!” Guy chuckled brightly, 

“Shhh! They'll think I'm out for the crown!” Meg giggled, 

“Never...but you ARE far better than any prince ever could be...besides, I don't think I could be the bride of a prince with all the time I'd be away from him...why, I'd have to find some knight to occupy my nights and days with...I'm much happier, and certainly much more pleased and satisfied to be the wife of the best Sheriff in Britannia!” Guy blushed profusely and kissed her deeply, 

“I would be your knight if you were stuck with a stuffy old prince.

“And I would be your chamber maid were you shackled to a spoilt princess, dearest.” Meg smiled lovingly at him when a coo reached their ears. “I think our children are trying to get our attention now...”  
Guy turned and smiled as he saw a tiny foot kicking up in the air. He pecked a chaste kiss on Meg's lips before jumping up and pulling his pants on, 

“I like the sound of that...Wife, mother, mistress,” he winked at her over his shoulder, then gathered Rosaline to his chest. Meg smiled and stretched, holding her arms out for her little ones. 

“Someone must be ready for their breakfast...” Their daughter stared up at Guy as though she were both terrified and in awe. It made him blush, 

“I'm not sure she knows I'm her father, love...”

“She'll learn, My Love. You have plenty of time to get to know each other,” it filled Meg with great pleasure to see her husband with his tiny daughter in his arms. Robin gurgled his morning greetings up at his father and sister. “You look so natural like that, Darling...” Guy blushed harder and glanced up shyly with a smile, 

“You really think so?...I always dreamed of what it would be like to have children...But I never expected it to happen.” He looked back down at Rose and stroked her soft delicate cheek. She smiled faintly at him before starting to fuss again. Meg smiled at them, 

“You make a wonderful father, Sweetheart!” Guy smiled wider, kissed his baby girl's forehead, then handed her to Meg. “Shall I get Robin too?”

“Yes, or else he'll be jealous Rose is getting her breakfast first.” Meg took her baby girl and let her suckle, settling her into the crook of her arm. Guy crept back to the bassinet and popped his head up over the side, making a silly face, to which Robin squealed and cackled with delight. Fatherhood did silly things to men, but Meg loved what it had done to her husband. “You are a silly man, Papa! Isn't he, Little Rose!” Rose looked like she smiled as her mouth worked suckling at Meg's nipple. Guy scooped his son up and return to the bed with a baby's fist latched onto my nose.

“Ee's go'a srong grib fer a bamy...” Meg laughed out loud at her boys, 

“Just like his father and his namesake...and I think he likes your nose as much as I do!” she said leaning over and removing Robin's fist before kissing Guy's nose as Robin squealed. Guy chuckled and handed him off, relieved to breathe again. 

“I'll go fetch us something to eat while they feast.”

“Thank you, dear...oooh, no biting Robin, be gentle with Mummy...” Guy yanked a shirt over his head, 

“He can't have teeth already, can he?”

“No, it's just his gums, but it still hurts...” Guy smirked and kissed her forehead, 

“I'll kiss it all better later, love. Any special requests?” Meg smirked right back, 

“Fruit, strawberries if they have any...I'll have other requests for you later...” Guy flashed a devastatingly handsome smile and stepped out of the room. Once his boots were on, he headed out into the bright streets of Calais, into a throng of chaos. 

“What's going on?” Allan suddenly rushed up behind him, out of breath, 

“Rumor is the king's dead. Prince John is claiming the crown... Nothing official yet, but I think we'd best get back 'fore we can't, ey?” Guy stared hard at him for several moments. 

“...King Richard...How?! He was fine when we left!!” 

“They say he took ill the day after... Another rumor says he was poisoned at supper...Gisborne...YOU were at that meal!” Guy paled, 

“Oh God!...Quick—get the men and boat ready. I don't care if the tide is right or not-we're leaving. NOW!” Allan nodded and rushed off. Guy opened the door and immediately started throwing their few belongings into the trunk. Astonished to see Guy return so quickly, Meg almost cried out because she was still naked to the waist. 

“Guy?! What's going on?”

“We have to leave. Now. Hurry and dress and grab the twins. I'll get everything else.”

“Tell me what's wrong,” she said, placing the twins between two pillows so they didn't roll themselves off the bed while she dressed. “Is it Nottingham?”

“No...” Guy glanced up at her as he packed, “The king has died.”

“What?! When?” Their only other ally besides their family was dead, besides the people of Nottingham and Sherwood, they had no one now. “What does that mean for us?” she asked.

“I don't know!” Guy shouted, then grimaced, “I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm sorry... I just don't know...It may just be a rumor. But we need to get back before they blockade everything.”

“I understand...I'll finish everything here, you go make sure everything else is taken care of” Meg stopped him mid-stride and made him look her in the eye. “Everything will be fine, Love” she kissed him then quickly finished their packing.

The crossing back to England was tense but uneventful. The tide and winds were with them, and it seemed fate had smiled upon their travels. Rose did not handle the rocking of the ship as well as her brother, probably due to all the trauma she had already been through in her short life, and Guy and Meg cuddled and doted on their children more than most new parents did. They returned to Locksley to great fanfare—we had circumvented London for fear of now King John—and while they were gone Tuck had excitedly prepared for the christening of Robin and Rosaline... 

“I swear if that monk says alleluia one more time, I'm going to lose it!” Guy grumbled. He had never been fond of ritual tradition, and he was up to his ears in debt to the king. Seems he had not forgotten nor forgiven Guy's slights and assassination attempt, and was hellbent on driving Gisborne mad again.

“Hush, not much longer now. Look, your upsetting Rose...” Meg whispered. Rose was not exactly upset, but she was reaching for her father's face with a quizzical look in her dark eyes. Guy softened and sighed, craning his neck to touch noses with his dark eyed beauty. 

“Sorry love...I'm just running thin lately.”

“It's alright...” Meg whispered back. Robin let out a very loud squeal and she turned red, embarrassed as Tuck repeated his last stanza, “Shush, little one. You're interrupting the Friar...” Guy snorted and bit back a grin, 

“He's impatient too.”

“He's more like his father than you know...” she nudged Guy in the ribs with her elbow, wrinkling her nose in a smile. Guy chuckled again and tried to focus on the ritual, passing off Rosaline to Tuck for the anointing. Neither of our children take well to the anointing part of the christening and complain very loudly until they were passed back to Mummy and Daddy. Meg couldn't help but smile at them. Guy chuckled as Robin's tiny fists pump in the air as though he was silently screeching in victory. 

“He's a fighter already.”

“Let's hope he doesn't have to do too much fighting, alright...” Meg raised an eyebrow at her husband. Guy nodded absently as he cooed and chuckled and play fought with his son. Rose kept trying to feel the oil that Tuck put on her forehead, and Meg had to keep pulling her hands back down. Allan snorted, 

“So, is there food now or what? I'm starved!' Meg shook her head at both Guy and Allan, “I expect that of Much, but not you Allan...”

“Oi! I ain't had a decent meal since France!”

“Excuse me, but what do you call what I cooked you last night?!” Kate punched him in the arm.   
“Careful Allan, hell hath no fury as they say...” Meg winked at Kate. 'Oh the things she's told me...'  
Allan rubbed his arm, 

“I called it my last meal with the cramps I had this morning.” Guy snorted hard, and Robin squealed with delight. Meg bit her lip to keep from bellowing out a laugh as poor Kate pouted, 

“I am staying out of that one...” she said. 

“Oh! I see how it is!” Kate huffed, “At least I know my Godchildren love me, don't you, sweet thing...” she added, waving her fingers over Rose's face. Robin, rather tactless, lets out a loud and smelly fart, 

“Och! Lad!” Guy held him away from his face and scrunched up his nose.

“Oh dear...let get's the wee lad cleaned up, shall we,” Tildy, the new nursemaid—a much older woman, stout and no nonsense, but very loving and gentle—came and took Robin to change him. 

“Like I said, very much like his father...” Meg commented. Kate took Rose and cooed over her. 

“So, do you want one yet, Alan?” Kate asked. Meg looked at Kate with wide eyes, hadn't she and Alan been keeping this whole 'together' thing kinda of quiet? Allan spluttered, 

“Well I—uh—not...yes...no...I mean...sure, if they're as well behaved as Gisborne's kids.” He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. “But I don't think they will be seeing as who they got for parents ey?” Guy slid his arms around Meg from behind and kissed her neck, laughing hard. 

“Well you can practice taking care of ours while we practice making more.”

“For shame, Giz...!!” Meg admonished. In France, she had discovered a nickname for Guy and she adopted it just to annoy him. She rested her head against his shoulder, and blew gently in his ear, “Are we placing an order for later this evening, my dear?” she whispered, smiling at him. Kate was beaming playing with Rose, but she winked at her adopted sister. 

“Hmm? Order for what?” He'd never tell Meg, but Guy sort of liked the nickname. 

“You know exactly what I'm talking about, you naughty man...” she whispered back, and kissed him just below his ear as she rubbed her thumbs across the backs of his hands as they rested on her lower stomach. Guy purred low so no one else could hear him, 

“Your wish is my command, ma cherie...” Guy had also discovered in France, that it drove Meg wild when he spoke in his mother's native tongue. 

“Dear God, Guy...” Meg broke away from him before she jumped him right there in their living area in front of all those gathered...his French drove her absolutely wild for him. Kate gave her 'the look'. “Don't you say a word, Sister...” Meg said, linking her arm with Kate's and heading for the opposite side of the room. 

“I wasn't going to say anything...” She smirked at her friend, 

“Oh you...” They both laughed and Rose squealed with delight, tugging on Kate's hair. The rest of the evening, Guy couldn't stop smirking at Meg and took every opportunity to put his hands on her and whisper naughty things in French to her. But she couldn't stop staring at him either, though and her attention was severely distracted by him and his damn expressions when he looked at her. Meg couldn't wait for everyone to leave so she wouldn't embarrass herself or him by the very naughty things she wanted to do to him. Guy passed the time telling the stories of their most recent adventures while cradling Robin in one arm, and gesturing wildly with the other. Everyone's favorite part was how the old sheriff's mercenary decided to play at Robin Hood to save the damsel in distress. Every time he caught Meg looking at him, he's smirk and wink, occasionally licking his lips when he knew she could see. By the way her cheeks pinked and her chest heaved, he assume they would not be sleeping that night. Meg made her excuses as everyone was leaving and quickly took Rose and Robin upstairs with Tildy. Once they were put to bed, Meg quickly ran to their bedroom, undressed and waited for Guy, lying across the velvets and furs in her nakedness. Guy made sure the locks were tight on every door and window—he no longer took any chances. Once he was satisfied, he climbed the stairs slowly, checked in on the babies, then sneaked into their bedroom. He closed the door with a soft click and kicked off his boots, 

“...I can smell your desire from here, mon belle bijou...” Oh, how he made Meg tremble when he talked like that... 

“Good...” she smirked at him...well, he said she couldn't smirk, that she could only look adorably ticked off. Guy chuckled and strolled slowly towards the bed, peeling off one piece of clothing every few feet. 

“Je t'adore comme ca...” his shirt hit the floor, “Vous m'entraînement sauvage...” I untied his waistband and stepped out of his trousers, climbing into bed and hovering over her. He smiled devilishly down at her, his eyes shining like sapphires. “...Je veux faire l'amour pour vous.” Meg tried to be dignified, but his French just sent her into fits of blushing giggles and tremblings all over...and then he stripped for her...GOD help her, she may just self combust! 

“Damn, you are so unbelievably intoxicating, you devil...!!” Meg giggled, biting her lip and grinning at him like a cat about to devour a canary. Her laughter was contagious, and Guy could no longer think in French. He pressed their naked bodies together, kissed her hard, then rolled so she ended up on top of him. He grinned wickedly up at her. 

“Remind me again how the French ladies please their masters...” he smirked, “J'ai oublié.”

“Oui, Oui, Mon Amour...” she whispered back to him, her lips against his chest. She kissed down his chest, dipping her tongue in his naval and continuing down until she reached his erection where she dropped warm, slow kisses on it, occasionally licking it to tease him. She let her hands run up and down his thighs, her fingernails lightly scratching him before she let her tongue slowly engulf his rigid length, her hands going around his hips to grip his ass-cheeks and squeeze them roughly as she worked her cunnilingus magic on him. She growled a little and he twitched, his eyes lolling back in his head.

“Uuunnnnnhhh...Oh...Meg...” Guy's soft moans became loud groans as he arched his back and pushed upward with his hips, driven past the point of logic by her wickedly erotic skills. He tangled his hands in her hair and squeezed her shoulders as best as he could reach, growls vibrating deep in his chest and throat. “Oh...God...Meg...Je vous désire...Mon amour, mon ange...” Meg continued to minister to his desires, letting her tongue do most of the work, occasionally letting her teeth scrape just a little. She could feel his ass-cheeks clench almost with every movement of her tongue and she smiled around his thick shaft as she brought one hand around to caress and fondle his balls, rubbing a thumb-nail against his scrotum. She purred, letting his cock fall out of her mouth with a wet pop, then went back down and sucked at the base of it, purring to him before climbing back up his body. She kissed him deeply as she aligned her hips over his and slowly let her dripping cunt-blossom engulf his hard, thick cock, moaning as it filled her. A sharp gasp escaped Guy's lips as she impaled herself on him, and his hands made a loud smack as he grabbed her backside and squeezed. “Oh God Meg...I love it when you swallow me like that with your body...Unnnhhhff...Do it again...”

“Your wish is my command...” she said, mimicking his words from earlier that evening. She rose and lowered herself slowly back down onto him, then did it again, then she stayed down and gently ground herself against him, came halfway back up then slid back down harder, driving his throbbing head into that spot that sent lighting bolts through her entire body. 

“Guy...You're so huge, I love how you feel inside me!” she moaned, rocking her hips back and forth into his. Guy merely groaned and growled in response as he thrust back, pounding hard against her, and reach up her body, squeezing every inch of softness along the way until he came to her breasts. He massaged them roughly, greedily, playing his thumbs across her erect nipples as though he were playing a musical instrument. It hurt from feeding their children, but the pain felt good and Meg arched her back to press her breasts into her husband's hands. “Don't thrust, Guy, just let me do it, it'll be more pleasurable for us both,” she said, pushing him into the mattress with her hands and hips, letting her muscles squeeze and release, building her pleasure as she rode him. “Oh GOD! You feel so good, baby...” Her head fell back as she arched her back again and pushed her hips down into his, grinding against him. It made her whimper and moan. Guy shuddered and whined beneath her. Who ever knew being dominated could feel so intoxicatingly delicious? He fought the urge to thrust back, instead sliding and squeezing his hands over her body everywhere he could reach. 

“Oh, love...You...You're driving me so wild!” Guy smiled wickedly, enjoying every minute little movement he made sending wave after wave of scintillating sensations all over their bodies. 

“I'm glad...You drive me wild too, My Love...” Meg leaned down and kissed him, deeply, sucking, biting at his lips, teasing him with her tongue. Guy's hands flew up to her head before he even realized and he held her to him, kissing her back hungrily, their tongues battling for dominance as they sucked in each other's breath and writhed as one sweaty creature together. Meg moaned into Guy's mouth. His taste driving her wild. She pulled him up to a sitting position with her, still driving her hips down into his, still exploring his mouth with her tongue. God he felt so good, she loved the way his body reacted to her touch and the way hers reacted to his. She wanted him to devour her in primal lust as her climax began to build harder and higher than it ever had. “That French doctor...told me something...the more we have sex...the better...unnnhh...the longer...unnnhhhhhh...we can last! Oh GOD! GUY!! FUCK!!” she cried out loudly as she came hard, her body convulsing in his arms. She could hardly tell which direction was up or down, she was so lost his his scent, his touch, his everything as her body screamed 'I Love You, I Love You, I Love You' with every tremble and quiver and convulsion. She felt like she was about to self-combust. “Uuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...............” she screamed. Guy chuckled huskily, and just as he began kissing and nibbling down her neck to her shoulder, her body squeezed him and shuddered just right, sending powerful surges of energy through him. 

“Oh FUCK, MEG!” he cried as he grabbed her desperately to his chest, gasping and groaning and screaming her name as he convulsed and was left gasping for air against her lips. 

“I don't wanna stop...” Meg whispered against his lips, “I want you to dominate me...roughly...you can even tie me up if you want...” Meg said, kissing him. “I want more, Guy...I want you so much!!” Guy chuckled and coughed, 

“Meg...Darling...Next time yes? I have...Nothing left...” he fell against her shoulder, unable to hold himself up. He had been drained by work, the twins, and her libido since they'd returned to Nottingham from France, and he was loathe to remind her how much older he was than she. 

“Awww...Giiizzz...alright, just hold me, then...” She let him lie back and she uncoupled herself from him and tucked herself into his body. “I love you Giz...” Guy grinned stupidly and kissed Meg's head as he wrapped his arms around her, 

“And I love you, ma cherie...Always and forever.” Meg buried her face in his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude awakening and a sudden departure.

The morning came with a loud hammering on the door. Guy slid out of bed, pulled on a pair of leather pants and threw a tunic over his head. His hair was askew, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks, but whoever had the audacity to wake him up this early would have to deal. He flung the door open to a very tall, very grim looking guard bearing the standard of King John. 

“...Oh fuck...” The guard grabbed Guy by the collar and spirited him away to Nottingham castle where John was waiting for him. He was shoved, barefoot and unkempt, into the presence chamber where John was sitting in GUY's chair* 

“...Do you love me, Gisborne?” Guy didn't answer. He'd been through this before with the former prince. Guy wanted to vomit just at the sound of his voice. “I SAID DO YOU LOVE YOUR KING?!” Guy kept his head down because he could not stand to look at him, but John thought it was out of humility. 

“Aye...I do love and serve the crown of England...” This would not end well, and Guy didn't even get to kiss his wife and children goodbye. 

Guy's grumbling woke Meg and she saw him stumble out the bedroom door as a loud pounding from downstairs reached her ears. 

“What the devil?!” She threw on her wrapper and headed downstairs to follow him, but when she reached the bottom she saw them dragging Guy away, under the standard of King John. “Bollocks!” She ran back upstairs, looked in on the children, roused Tildy. She told Tildy to mind the house, because she must rush to Nottingham. Meg dressed quickly and rushed to the castle, only to be barred from the audience chamber by the kings guards. “I demand to see my husband this instant, I am Lady Gisborne of Locksley and I WILL see him now!” she yelled at the guards as they tried to push her back.

“Aah dunnuh care if yer th'king's mum, yew ain't goin' in, wench!” one of the Guards said. Guy's ears pricked up when he heard his wife's voice, and his head jerked to the side before he could catch himself. John smiled his sadistically charming grin. 

“Ah...I have heard tell of your lady, Gisborne...How she saved your miserable soul...My brother, Richard—May he rest in peace—was very fond of her and spoke highly of her beauty as he lay dying in bed...” Guy was sure he was trembling with rage at that point, and John went on smugly, “perhaps I should look in on her later?” Guy tried desperately to keep the venom from his voice. 

“Please...My lord...Do not worry her. I will do whatever you need, just don't take a young mother away from her babes.”

Outside in the corridor, Meg tried to rush them, but they proved much stronger than any of Guy's men. Dammit, was she suppose to just sit there and wait for him...her mind was running to the worst of situations and she was growing more and more angry, had she not put on a silken gown instead of her usual leather breeches and jerkin, she might have had a chance of sneaking into the hall, but sadly, yards and yards of silk did not a stealthy ensemble make. “Bollocks!”

The king got up and circled Guy like a predator playing with his prey. He was so close Guy could feel his putrid breath on his neck. 

“Oh Gisborne...Or is it Locksley now? I forget. Pish tosh, titles mean nothing to you little people anyhow. I knew I made a good choice when I left you alive...” John growled in Guy's ear, and Guy had to bite his tongue to keep from gagging. “My first act as king should have been to impale your pretty little head on a pike. No...I didn't though...Because I'm merciful. And because I'm merciful, I'm giving you a new title...” John strutted back to the chair and sat, sneering at Guy over his ring laden fingers as he watched him. “You are now Lord of Ireland! And as such, your lands in Locksley and position as Sheriff of Nottingham are forfeit and repossessed by the crown.” He laughed maniacally. 

“No! My lord please! Don't!!” Being sent to the isles was a death sentence—if disease didn't kill you, the rebels surely would. No one had ever succeeded in bringing the countries together in peace...Nor stayed in one piece. The king saw the panic in Gisborne's eyes and hissed like a cat. 

“And now you shall always remember to never cross me, wretch. Take him away and throw him and his miserable family on the next boat west!” Guy fought against the guards' grip and screamed, begging for their lives, but he would hear none of it. He smiled and waved as if we were best of friends as they dragged Guy back out...'God have mercy on us...'

Meg watched people pass in front of her as she sat in the steps of the castle, waiting for any word or sight of Guy. Patience had never been her strong suit and she must have been grinding her teeth down to nubs she was so angry. 'Please God,' she prayed, 'don't let him end up back in that miserable dungeon again...It would kill him, and me.'  
The guards dragged Guy out and down the steps. He glanced at Meg as they passed her. He must have looked terrible, for she blanched when their eyes met.

“Oh God! Guy! Darling, what's going on?!” Another guard grabbed Meg's arms and yanked her after her husband. Once outside the walls of Nottingham, they closed the gates so they were not allowed back in. Guy explained the situation as he walked barefoot back to Locksley, trying to keep his composure for Meg's sake. 

“I'm so sorry, my love...This is all my fault...” Meg couldn't understand the news. 

“How could he do this to us?! Guy?! What does this mean? Ireland?...I don't understand...” Guy sighed and squeezed her hand tightly. 

“It's punishment for me trying to kill him when he was prince...He's taken our lands, titles, and everything from us. Ireland is practically exile, Meg. We can never come back unless he or a new regent calls for us.”

“But the children, we can't take them there, they're still too young...” Meg gripped his sleeve as he squeezed her hand.

“We have to.”

“Oh no...no...” Meg breathed, wanting to cry. Everything they'd fought so hard for...taken from them once again. 'Dear God, help us! Help me!' Guy gathered her to his chest, clenching his jaw even as he tried to soothe her. Why was God doing this now? He thought he had proved myself. WHAT MORE DID HE WANT?! 

“Shhh...Sweetheart. It'll be alright...We'll get by just as we always have, ey? We'll do what no one has before and the people will sing our praises to the mainland. Look at me, love. We. Can. Do. This.”   
Meg nodded, suddenly feeling very numb. 

“I have faith in you, darling, I really do. It's just so hard to believe this is happening...Oh God, Guy, what about Kate and the others, what will they do without us? and not to mention the people of Locksley...”  
Guy's mouth twitched, 

“...I don't know.” To have to go home and uproot their children from their home was going to break Meg's heart, to take them away from their family, to have to leave Kate, Allan, John, Much, and Tuck behind. 'God give me strength, for if You don't I will surely crack under the strain.' They arrived home and found everything already packed and their home boarded up. Tildy was outside with Rose and Rob, and their friends and villagers gathered around as a contingent of guards—a few of the same men Guy knew from the Black Knights—awaited their return. Guy approached a man he had once been friends with and kept his voice low. “C'mon...Can't you even allow us time to prepare ourselves? Say our goodbyes? Show some humanity for gods sake...” 

“Sorry, Gisborne...New king...New rules...You used to understand that. Here,” he shoved Guy's boots into his hands, “we are to escort you to the coast where a ship awaits. And here,” He handed him a parchment, “your orders and where you'll be residing.” His brown eyes met Guy's, and he saw the conflict in them. “Stay safe over there Gisborne. Godspeed.” There was no time to say goodbyes, no time to let our friends know what was going on. Meg cried the entire way to the coast, clutching her babies to her bosom, trying to reconcile herself to what was happening. Before Calais, she had never been farther from home than London, where she'd only visited once with her father many years ago. Now she'd been to the continent certainly, but was now being sent to an island that she knew nothing of to live for God knew how long. 

“Guy, what will become of us?” Guy flashed a half-hearted smile at her, although his eyes remained grim and dark, 

“We shall become the most prominent family in all of Ireland...We'll learn the culture and show the people we are not tyrants...And maybe...Just maybe...We can finally be at peace.” He slid his arm around her in the carriage. “Y'know I heard a tale once that the Irish countryside is always green—even in the winter, the flowers pop up out of the snow. And you'll never see a prettier rainbow than there at the waterfalls where the fairy folk live...” He didn't believe any of it of course, but it was worth a shot to brighten their spirits. His stories were sweet, but the stories she'd heard of the poverty of the land and the barbaric nature of it's people was not what Meg would call idyllic in the least. The boat trip was short and they stood on the dock staring at the small harbour town. Guy furrowed his brow as he looked around. It stank. It was dirty. And he was ready to go home. “Well then...Shall we crack on?”   
Meg gave an annoyed look to her husband. She loved him, but sometimes he just made her want to scream and ring his neck. This place was horrible. Call her spoiled if you wanted to, but she couldn't possibly be happy there, constantly worried that her children would catch something from the rats skittering around and the utter disgusting nature of the streets, this was worse than the slums of London by far. But Meg followed her husband silently, maybe farther in there would be green and sunlight. They traveled far outside the city and seemed to climb higher and higher into the sunlight. The rocky roads were indeed littered by tiny flowers here and there, and soon an enormous castle loomed in sight. Ivies covered it's southern battlements as though it hadn't seen a moment's strife since it was carved from the surrounding rocks. Right at the front gate was a strange patch of grass with a circle of mushrooms. “What in the world is that?...It looks so... Perfect. Like someone built it.” Meg had to resist the urge to hand over Rosaline to Tildy and go running through the fields hopping over mushrooms and rocks—nope, she couldn't resist. She handed Rosaline over to Tildy and grabbed Guy's hand, sprinting into the tall grass outside the castle, loving the feel of the sunlight on her skin, she flung off her cape, laughing like a little girl. Even when she was a little girl she never had the opportunity to run through empty green fields like this. She wished their children were older so that they could enjoy this as much as she was. 

“It's so beautiful, Guy...I never imagined this...” Guy laughed and stumbled after her as he tripped on a flowering vine that cascaded over the rocks poking their heads from the foliage like tiny stone creatures. 

“Me neither...it's like...like a fairy-tale, My Love!” 

“I think I may have underestimated this place...it might not be so bad after all. Just look at that view...” Meg squeezed his hand gazing at the green hills that rolled all around them. Guy smiled softly and nodded, 

“And look...Look at all those sheep...That must be our new farmer's stead.” Meg had never seen sheep that white before, or maybe it was just how white they looked in the greeness of the grass and the sunlight beaming down on them. 

“I think I could begin to like this place...” A squeal from Robin as a butterfly flies by him brought her back to reality, and she lead Guy back to their caravan. They entered the grounds of the castle and saw it already alive with servants bustling about to make it ready for habitation. An older gentleman approached them and bowed slightly. 

“Top o da marnin, milord...Milady...Name's Ian. Anythin ya need, aye'll see 'er dun. Seems yer wee bairns 'r already takin a shine.” He smiled warmly and winked at Tildy who blushed and giggled like neither Meg nor Guy had ever heard before. This place wasn't at all like the stories Guy'd heard. He wondered if they ended up in the wrong country somehow. Meg couldn't help but smile at Tildy's giggle and the warmth with which the servants greeted them. Nearly every one seemed to have red hair there and she began to wonder if Robin wasn't a premonition of things to come. 

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say Robin and I were kin to these folk here with our hair,” Meg said taking her son from Tildy, and holding him on her hip, his hands tugging at her curls. Guy quirked a brow at her, 

“Aye? But your hair isn't red, love.”

“Well, certainly not as red os Robin's, but haven't you noticed mine's gotten redder since the twins were born?” Meg frowned at Guy playfully, “Daddy doesn't think you look like me, Little One, what do you say to that?!” Robin squawked loudly and raised a laugh from the company. Guy chortled and shook Ian's hand, 

“Thank you for the warm welcome...I think we shall be good friends here. Tomorrow morning might you fill me in on what I need to know in these parts?” Ian grinned and patted the back of Guy's hand, 

M'pleasure milord. Born n rayzed 'ere.... Aye'll tell ya all ya need ta knoh.” The servants took their things and moved them into their quarters, a whole section of the castle was set aside for living quarters for them. Two of the bedrooms had large four poster beds in them and Meg couldn't decide which one looked like more fun for them. There was a lovely nursery even, complete with beautifully carved cribs and two single beds for nurses. Meg was quite surprised that everything was so nice there, why in the world would King John have sent them there if he wanted to get rid of them?! Guy leaned down and whispered to Meg, 

“Why would he send us here to punish us? It's like the honeymoon we never got!”

 

“I was just thinking the exact same thing...Can we be happy here, I wonder, it certainly seems nice enough.” Meg said, pecking Guy on the cheek as she leaned over the side of the crib to tickle Robin's fat little legs, “...though I will miss Kate and the rest of our family...”

“Aye...So will I...Maybe we could send for them once we're settled and know what awaits us here.”

“That would make me very happy, My Love!” Meg replied, rising and wrapping her arms around his waist. Rose gave a little cry from the other crib and Robin answered, “Perhaps they should stay together...”

“Aye...I think so. They're two halves of the same coin.” Guy kissed her cheek and stepped out, calling for Ian and asking him to have a larger crib made so the children could stay together. He happily oblige. “Now then. I think we could both use a bath and rest.”

“I like the sound of that, Husband...” Meg laced her fingers with his and followed his lead. Guy smiled and lead her to a side room on their bedchamber where a lukewarm bath had already been drawn. The tub was much larger than at home in Locksley and Guy grinned lasciviously at her, 

“Care to make some "soup"?” 

“Dear God, Guy!...if you insist...” Meg rolled her eyes at him, then raised an eyebrow as she planted a kiss on his lips with a smile. Guy chuckled as he stripped his filthy clothes off and climbed in, staring intensely at his wife with his best "come hither" look. Meg turned around and slowly let her gown drop off her shoulders, turning back around to face him and slowly took it the rest of the way off while he sat there staring at her, practically drooling. “Like what you see, Darling?” He nodded like a lovesick fool, 

“Oh aye...That I do...”

“I'm glad...” Meg stepped over the edge and slowly let the warm water engulf her. “Ahhh, that feels so good...” A wave sloshed over the side when Guy inhaled deeply watching the water curve around her full breasts, 

“...Yes it does...So good...” Meg smiled, watching him stare, and leaned back against the tub on the opposite side from him, rubbing up his leg with her foot. Another wave went over the edge when he shuddered. He smirked wickedly at her and gently pinched her toes, “You're going to make me make a mess...”

“You ARE a mess, My Love...” Meg smirked at him, raising her eyebrows in turn, and continuing to run her foot up and down his thighs. Guy grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him, her leg draped over his arm and his other arm wrapped around her waist. 

“Aye... And YOU made me that way...” She giggled as he pulled her toward him, 

“Then we are an adorable mess together then...”

“Mmhmm,” Guy leaned forward and kissed her deeply, squeezing her inner thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers intertwining in his hair as she relished his kissed. He always tasted so delicious and intoxicating, a heady liquor that hit the back of her throat with a warm kick. With a grunt, Guy hoisted her into his lap, her long legs wrapping about his waist, and he squeezed the muscles up and down her back as he parted her lips with his tongue.

“Mmmmmmm...” Oh he was so intoxicating...She couldn't focus on anything but him and she returned his kisses with fervor, her fingers digging into his shoulders as their tongues struggled for dominance. Her hand came back around to caress his face, her thumb stroking his cheekbone as he tried to reach the back of her throat with his tongue, such a sexy thing that he did. Guy withdraw his tongue with a chuckle and nipped her lower lip playfully, leaning back just enough to look deep into her eyes. 

“Have I ever told you how simply beautiful you are?”

“Only every day, My Darling...but I do have a wickedly handsome husband, myself, ya know...” Meg smiled and kissed the end of his nose, then his eyelids and cheekbones and down his chin.

“Mmmmm...So the rumor goes...” Guy pulled her closer to him so she could feel his rising desire. 

“You might need to keep watch over me then... All these fair young maidens have probably never seen such a dark, French Englishman before,” he smirked knowingly—she is adorable when riled up.

“Don't you even think about it, you...you...you wicked devil!” Meg glared at him, but she couldn't maintain it for long when he smirked at her like that and ground his erection against her. “This particular French Englishman is mine, all mine, and mine alone and I don't have any plans to share him with anyone, ever!” She bit at his lips and kissed him hard to show him she meant business. He purred against her lips and squeezed her ass-cheeks roughly. 

“Bon. J'heurese.”

“Unnnhh...Guy...you know what that does to me...” she whined. Guy smirked villainously, 

“Je sais...”

“Tonight I want you to take me and dominate me...possess me, make me yours like you did on our wedding night...God, I want you so badly!” she kissed him, deeply, passionately, letting her lips minister to his. 

“Hmmm...” he hummed against her lips, sucking hard enough to leave her breathless, then pulled back with a loud pop, “I think I could manage that.”

“Good, because if you couldn't...well...I might just have to find me some Irish farm boy...”

“Oi!” Guy feigned insult, “you'd take a farm boy over the Lord of Ireland?! Alright then...I suppose if that's what you want...I'm sure there are dozens of young lasses out there wanting a handsome foreign nobleman to warm their bed.”

“Gisborne, don't you even think about it! I am all you need, the best you've ever had!” He arch his eyebrows innocently, 

“Well if you're going to leave me lonely...”

“I will never leave you, nor share you—Dammit, never mind, just fuck me already...” Meg's lips took his and brutally kissed him, showing him her need as she wiggled her hips against his. Guy laughed huskily into her mouth, relishing his victory, and pulled her hard against him while more waves crashed over the edges of the tub. The servants wouldn't have to guess what happened when they came to clean up afterwards. Meg forgot about the bath and reveled in his grasp, tight around her. If he held her any tighter, he might break her, but she wanted him to, she wanted him to break her. She wanted him to possess her long and hard. Guy pulled back, her chest heaving, and eyes dark, 

“Bed. Now.”

“Yes Sir...” she said, getting out of the tub, and heading for the bedroom, dripping with water. Guy nearly slipped as he bounded after her, surprising her before she could even lie down. He grabbed her about the waist from behind, forced her to bend over, and pulled her backside against his hips, rocking them together. 

“So...Would you still like to be dominated?”

“Oh God, Guy! Yes! Please!” she gasped, trying to reach for the bed post before they both fell over.   
Guy chuckled and spun her around, grabbing her face and kissing her deeply as he backed her up against the bed. He pushed her onto her back and mounted her with a devilishly handsome, wicked grin, 

“Lets show the Irish how it's done, ey?” Meg moaned into his kissed before he pushes her onto the bed...ugh, he drove her wild when he did that. 

“Oh fuck, yes...let's!” Guy grinned broader and crawled back on his hands and knees. Starting at her toes, he nibbled and kissed and licked hid way up her legs, across her hips, pausing just above her downy softness, and panting hard. He glanced up and flashed a smirk as his eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“Je me demande si vous goûtez aussi doux que vous regardez?” Guy surprised her by lapping  
at the heat emanating from between her legs, “Oui? Ou non?” Meg gasped,

“Oh God...Oui!...” she moaned as the sensations his tongue gave her sent fireworks through her. She gripped the sheets. Guy chuckled deeply and exhaled hard against her, dipping his head and dragging his thick tongue up and down, then back up again, flicking over that tiny bundle of nerves she loved so much for him to touch. He hummed and did it again before raising his head to look at her with a soft, seductive smile, 

“Mmmm...Délicieux.” Meg gasped as his wet tongue sent amazing sensations through every part of her body, 

“Oh God, Guy! Yes!” Guy resumed nipping and growling and lapping at her body beneath him, holding her hips as he slid his body against hers all the way up to her lips. He kissed her deeply, groaning into her, then peppered her with softer kisses back to her hips. He let go, reared up on his knees, grabbed her thighs, and wrapped her legs around his waist, joining them in one slow, smooth thrust. Meg moaned heavily as he took her, the butterflies in her stomach swarming. Guy grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the bed, and drug his hot, wet tongue up the side of her neck to her ear, growling deep into her ear as he panted and moaned. 

“Good God...You are delicious, Meg...” he thrust hard and fast, primal lust overpowering his intellect. “Ooouuuunnnh...I love how you like it rough. How you like me to fuck you. So sweet...” he traced the outline of her ear, then bite down as he pounded her, “...but so dirty...”

“Uuunnnoooohhh fuck...Guy!!” Meg arched her back into his body. He made her skin burn hot and it tingled with his touch. “Yes! Tell me more, give me more!” Guy reached around her back and pulled her to a sitting position, still impaled on him, and laid back the opposite direction. He held her hips down tightly against his, thrusting and throbbing inside her as he bucked them both up off the bed. 

“...You're so soft...And hot...Oh, baby I just want to feel you squeeze me as I split you in half...” Guy grabbed her forearm with one hand and yanked her down, meeting her lips halfway between them. Meg whimpered into his kiss, loving how he was so forceful. 

“I love it when you talk dirty to me!!” she pushed her hips down into his, grinding against him, squeezing his hard cock inside her. Guy worried suddenly when he heard her whimper, and his eyes softened as he cupped her cheek. 

“I'm not hurting you, am I?”

“Absolutely not, you feel so good, Guy!” she leaned down and kissed him deeply. He smiled, wrapped his hands behind her neck and waist, then rolled once more so he was nearly crushing her with his weight. 

“That's good...Because it's about to get harder...” 

“Ohhhh yessss!!!” 'Oh God he feels so wonderful' Fuck Guy, you're so amazing!!!” He couldn't help but laugh with pride at what he was doing to her. Much more of this, and he may just drive her to madness...Unless she took him there first.. 

“Oh God...The way you squeeze me and bend me...Yes...Oh yes!! Uuuunnnhhh, cum on me, you sensual harpy - BREAK ME! MAKE ME CUM SO HARD I LOSE MY VOICE!” Meg was gasping for breath and almost screaming he felt so good, 

“Oh God, Guy! I'm gonna cum so hard..unnnnnhhhhhaaaahhh!!!!” she screamed. She nearly doubled as her climax hit her hard. She bucked underneath him, every fiber of her body threatened to unravel as it trembled and quaked against him. 'Oh God,' she thought, 'I might blackout it feels so fucking good!' If anyone saw his face Guy was sure they would think he was in excruciating pain when climax hit him. His hands tightened around her wrists as he had her pinned again, and his fingers dug into her flesh leaving red marks that will bruise by day break. He felt as though his skin is splitting open as he shot his cum over and over again into Meg's tight cunt, his roaring shouts echoing through the old stone fortress. His back arched and he flailed helplessly as the surges overpowered his body until he was thoroughly spent. He lay on top of Meg, hyperventilating and quivering, a beast not moments before, now a limp noodle atop his mistress. Somewhere down below the servants had paused in their chores, raised eyebrows at each other, and giggled until they were purple. 

“So...” he coughed trying to catch his breath, realizing he could barely speak. “No more...farm boy...aye?”

“Most decidedly not, My Lord...Dear God...you are intensely wonderful!!!” Meg moaned, her voice extremely hoarse. “I hope we didn't wake the babies...” Guy rolled off her before he suffocated her, and listened a few moments. “I don't hear them...I'm gonna check.” He slid from bed, stood, and his legs promptly buckled out from beneath him. 

“Guy!...” Meg giggled, “Come back to bed...Tildy will tend to them, Love...” she held out a hand to him. He climbed back into bed from the floor, pouting, 

“Sorry...I'm just a little overprotective, I guess...”

“And it's adorable, Darling. But for now just rest...Dammit, you've exhausted me...” she smiled at him. 

“Oh really?” Guy grinned proudly and flopped back into the impossibly soft pillows. “Mmmm...Guess this old man can still keep up with his sexy young wife after all.”

“My God, Guy, I don't even know how old you are!!” Meg looked at him in shock and awe. “No wonder I never think of any of that!” Guy chuckled and yawned 

“...I'll be 36 next week.”

“Well I'm 29, that's not a huge difference...and I had forgotten it was your birthday with the move and all...My God, what a wife I am, I don't know how old my husband and the father of my children is and I have forgotten his birthday...I'm so ashamed...” Meg said, rolling over and letting her curls cover her face as she buried it in the pillows. Guy smiled softly and flipped onto his side, gently rubbing her back. 

“Don't beat yourself up, love...I never told you when my birthday was. It's never been anything to celebrate before. And to be honest.... I didn't think you were even 20 yet.”

“And that's supposed to make it better?!” she peeked at him, her eyes smiling, “...and you've already done the beating, Dear...” she pulled his hand over and kiss it. “I'll have to plan something special for you then.” Guy could feel that scar beneath his left eye crinkle and pull as he smiled, 

“Just having you for a wife and mother to my children is special enough, My Love.” Meg rolled back over onto her back, her arms over her head, completely naked to the world and let her husband take in the view as her mind started working on how she could surprise him next week. 

“Guy, what month is it?”

“Ah - August.”

“Do you realize in two monthes we'll have been married a year already?!” She gazed at him, smiling like a fool. “A whole year of marriage and two beautiful children to show off for it!” 

“What? Really?” He stared wide-eyed in wonder. “It seems like just yesterday...”

“Doesn't it! Even with everything we've been through I'll never regret my decision to risk my own neck to break you out of that dungeon...and I'll be forever grateful for the compassion you showed that made me realize what a stupid child I'd been, and I you love for that.” Guy blushed and smiled softly, gently caressing her bare arm, 

“I still don't see what you saw in me.”

“I saw the compassionate and strong man that you are today. Not at all like the stories I'd heard of before, you knew what you had done and were ready to take the punishment for it. A weak man would have already killed himself to escape the pain and regret and impending doom he had heaped on himself.” she pushed the stray hairs back from his beautiful face and smiled at him, the stitches in her cheek pulling. Guy smiled wider, and cupped her cherubic cheek. 

“You are incredible... You know that?”

“If you say so, Husband...”

“I do. And a husbands word is always final!” Guy grinned triumphantly.

“I love you, you adorable mess!!” Meg rolled over on top of him and peppered kisses all over his face and neck, giggling like a fool. Guy nearly shrieked in laughter and tickled her sides until she relents.  
“How dare...you....tickle....me...!!!!” she finally gave in and tried to escape his grasp at the other end of the bed, throwing a pillow at him. “Oww, my sides...” she whimpered, trying to catch her breath. Guy's laughter echoed in the chamber like musical notes, and even he was surprised by it. 

“Truce?” Meg said, peeking out from behind one of the large pillows. Guy grinned crookedly, 

“Truce!” Meg smiled and crawled back up beside him, snuggling into his side. Guy hummed happily and squeezed her tight, kissing her head. “I love you, Lady Ireland.”

“Lady Ireland, eh? That's certainly a new one...” she whispered, yawning, then drifted off to sleep in Guy's warm embrace. He chuckled and lay wrapped around her for awhile, humming a soft lullaby until he too drifted off.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in Ireland proves that nothing is ever what it seems and Guy finds himself in a sticky situation.

Meg woke before Guy, and watched him sleep for a few minutes before slipping quietly out of bed, dressing in a gown choice inspired by the green hills of their new home. She tied her hair back in a braid as she quietly traversed the hall to the babies' room. Inside, nurses were bustling and it concerned Meg, 

“What's going on?”

“Oh, beg pardon, M'Lady. We didn't want to wake you. The babes have a slight fever, but the doctor seems to think it's just the journey, or perhaps they've begun to teethe...You needn't worry, they're in the best of hands, Ian reassured me of that.” Tildy reassured Meg. Just to be sure, Meg went to the crib where both babies were sleeping, even though fitfully. She wished she could help them feel better.  
Guy woke and find the bed beside me empty and cooling. Stretching and roaring a yawn, he slid from bed and splashed his face with cold water. 'Time to start my work here...And to find out what that work entails exactly.' He pulled on a new pair of black lace-up trousers and black undershirt, stepped into his riding boots, and threw a navy blue jerkin over his shoulders. He secured the buckles over his chest as he crept into the nursery. 

“Morning, everyone.” Guy tilted and jerked his head to get the hair from his face, before bending to kiss Meg's cheek. “And how are our tiny minions today?”

“Sick apparently...” Meg replied, a frown on her lovely face. 

“They won't be for long!” Tildy piped up, “You have strong baerns, they'll be fine.” Meg still didn't like to hear that their babies were sick. Guy frowned as well and touched their chubby cheeks, 

“Rest up, my young ones...No need to be afraid here. Aunt Tildy will watch over ya.” Meg smiled up at Guy. He was such an adoring father and she get those tingly happy feelings when he would coo over his babies like that. She turned to whisper to him, 

“You're such a wonderful father, My Love!” she kissed his cheek, “May I accompany you on your duties today, I want to learn so I can help you...”

“Ah...No, unfortunately not today. Let me find out what is going on here first. I don't yet know how safe it is. Promise me you'll stay in the castle?” he asked, running his thumb along her cheekbone. Meg sighed heavily and mocked a pout, 

“Fine...you're no fun...you know I'm going to go crazy, right? And I'm taking you with me!” Guy grinned, leaned in, and nipped at her protruding lip, 

“I know. But that's where I have the upper hand, love.” he grinned devilishly over his shoulder as he stepped out the door. “I've been crazy before.”

“What do you mean "been"? You are still are!!” Meg called after him. 'This s going to be a long day...' Guy laughed loud enough for it to carry back to her ears, and Ian accompanied him to town.   
They returned first to the same sad wharf whence they'd come ashore. The people eye Guy suspiciously, and occasionally shouted words he couldn't understand. Ian explained that the native folk had been oppressed for years by the Lords of England, and recent events had given rise to rebels in the hillsides who raided and pillaged in the name of the motherland. Guy took note of the most impoverished areas of the city and pondered how he might improve their situation. If he could show England as a gentle caregiver, perhaps the rebels would have less of a following and their cause would fall apart peacefully. He was loathe to use any violence here. He did not want another Spanish adventure. They spent the day traveling among the small surrounding towns, everywhere the same story, and Guy quickly realized that he was the richest man in the country even without his former possessions and status. Ian regarded him with a curious glance, 

“I cannuh say ayeve evah seen that look on an Englishman afore, milord...” Guy quirked a brow. 

“And what look is that, Ian?” 

“...Compassion.”   
______________________________

Meg had three ladies-maids there, and they were beyond thrilled to have a young mistress to tend to and they couldn't seem to hear enough about her beautiful children and her handsome husband. They twittered in their native language and doted on Meg, complimenting her on her complexion, hair, and eye colour as they braided her hair with gold ribbons and dressed her nails and face. This was the sweetest and nicest treatment she'd ever been on the receiving end of. They told her how their last mistress had been an ancient woman who's hygiene was worse than a pig. Meg laughed at their expressions as they tried to acclimate her to the Irish terms for everyday objects. By afternoon her little ones had begun to feel better and Meg and her ladies-maids took them out into the sunny day to picnic in the field. Robin was ever curious and had begun to sit up and crawl on his own whilst Rosaline was perfectly content to lie on her back and try to reach for the clouds or butterflies that danced within her reach.

______________________________

The few coins Guy had in his pocket, he gave to the French sisters who cared for the sick outside of the city, and he almost laughed at their expressions when he spoke in their native tongue. Everyone there was so wary of him, yet hopelessly curious too. Guy caught Ian laughing into his fist more than once as children ran terrified before him then followed him down the road. 

“I'd bet a pint tha' yer makin a fine impresshun 'ere milord. But we'd best be back ta ya lass afore she frets.” Guy glanced up and noticed the sun hovering just above the horizon and nodded. 

“Alright...Lead the way, my man.” The shady ginger haired men watching from afar go unnoticed by either of them on the ride back. 

______________________________

 

While the days were warm, the castle was drafty and could get rather chilly so the ladies had told Meg, so they had the servants build a fire in the fire pit in the middle of the sitting area outside our room and the babies and I sat beside it, lying on luxurious furs and pillows. Robin, as per his usual, was fascinated by the way the fire glinted off the gold ribbons in Meg's hair and kept turning his head from side to side to figure out how Mummy's hair kept sparking like that. Rosaline was fascinated by the way the bear fur moved when she wipe her hand across it. She was definitely tactile like her mother. Meg's children fascinated her and she loved watching them discover things for themselves. She glanced at the sun setting outside the window and wondered if Guy's day had been as rewarding as hers.

Guy helped the stable boy tend to the horses, learning more about the fine folk who were to live out the days with his family there. Once all was done, he left his muddy boots and riding gloves by the front door and rushed upstairs unheard, surprising his wife and children with a sopping wet hugs and kisses. 

“How was your day, my sweet? I see you got all dolled up for me ey? Or did you go find yourself a farm boy?” His eyes sparkled with mischief in the firelight as he warmed and dried his hands after getting caught in a sudden downpour on the way home. He couldn't wait to tell Meg about the rainbow he'd seen.  
Meg beamed, happy that he'd noticed her extra little effort, 

“No farm boys need apply, My Love! But you'll ruin my dress with your wet clothes...” she said, pushing him away, “...though I will say, I like this beard your growing in,” she rubbed his scruffy chin and cheeks. Rosaline squealed seeing her father. Guy chuckled and scooped up his daughter, 

“Bonjour ma petite Rose!” he bounced her lightly and kissed her forehead, “And how is my sunshine feeling? Better I hope?”

“They both popped right back up this afternoon, we even made it outside for a picnic. Your son here ate three rolypolys...” Meg said, picking Robin up and holding him in the air as he squawked and flailed his arms and legs like a bird. Guy snorted a loud laugh, 

“Well, feed him more often, woman! He needs more meat apparently...He's gonna be big and tall like his papa!”

“I hope so!” Meg replied, ignoring his jab. She blew in her son's face and he squawked louder, “I think he thinks he is a bird...I have no idea where he got that from!” Meg regarded Guy out of the corner of her eye. “Put your daughter down and change before you soak the entire room and us too!”

“Fine! Fine...Och...No need to nag me.” He stood, laid Rosaline near her mother, bent and pecked her cheek before he pinched her butt-cheek and ran off. 

“Oh you!” Meg smiled and put Robin in her lap, but he promptly crawled out to poke his sister. One of her maids brought in small footed trays with dinner, as their mistress had requested. Moments later, Guy plopped down beside Meg wearing loose brown pants and a billowing beige blouse that hung open revealing a tantalizing amount of chest hair. His locks were still damp and fell haphazardly around his face...She couldn't stay cross with him when he looked like he'd been ravaged, and he used it too often to his advantage. 

“Smells good...What's for supper?”

“Me...” Meg whispered and smiled wickedly, leaning over to kiss him. 

“Smoked turkey legs with roasted vegetables and potatoes mash, and a flaming boysenberry cobbler, Mi'laird” the maid said, then curtsied and left. Guy's breath caught and he tried to hide a cough. 

“Mmm...Delicious. Think the twins are ready for mashed potatoes yet?”

“We'll soon find out...” Meg dipped a finger in them and held it out to Rosaline. Robin grabbed at it then proceeded to slather it his hands before tasting it. She cackled when he grinned and tried to stick his whole potatoes-covered hand in his mouth, “Why don't we try a spoon, young man...” Guy laughed deeply and snatched up Rose in his lap, helping her eat her share of the mash. She was much more sophisticated than her brother, and Guy was just about to brag before she slapped a handful in his eye. 

“...Lovely, dear.”

“Serves you right for getting her wet when you came home, Darling...” Their laughter echoed through the halls as their children continued to entertain them through their meal. When they had had their fill, their eyes began to droop and Rosaline nearly fells asleep in the middle of the mashed potatoes when Tildy and another nursemaid came in to clean them up and take them to their room. Once Guy's plate was cleared and his beer glass empty, he leaned back on the fur, balanced on his elbows. 

“...I saw a rainbow today.”

“Oh really, did you find a pot of gold or a leprechaun at the end?” Meg said, she loved teasing him.  
Guy smirked sideways at her, 

“No of course not. But I'm not ashamed to say I did look. Oh! And the stable boy told me what those mushrooms are outside the gate.” Meg laughed, he could be quite the character when he wanted to be, 

“Oh? And what are they? A portal to another dimension...” 

“What? No!” Guy chuckled and became dead serious, “A fairy circle. It's where fairies congregate to play music and dance. It's a good omen. I do believe we have magic protecting us here. That's why everyone is so happy.”

“Ahhh, I see, and did you see any of these fairies or other magic folk while you were out today?” Meg smirked, as she pulled at the string of gold on her dress. Guy grinned wider, 

“Not until I came upstairs.”

“Oh listen to you! I'm beginning to wonder if you didn't fall and smack your little head on that Blarney stone I hear the servants talking about!” she laughed and shook her head at his silliness, “You're daft, My Lord...” Guy just grinned broader and ruffled his nearly dry hair, 

“What's a Blarney stone?”

“Apparently its a stone that you kiss that's suppose to bring you luck, but just ends up making those that kiss it daft right off their heads...” Guy chuckled and shook his head, 

“Nope. I haven't kissed anything except a beautiful magical creature.”

“And what beautiful magical creature might that be then, a siren that's taken your good sense from you!?” Guy sat up and crawled towards her, nuzzling their noses together, 

“Mmhmm...”

“Guy! You rogue!...” Guy kissed each of her cheeks before sitting back on his knees and hiding another cough, 

“What? I cannot be mad for my wife?”

“I never said that, did I?! Now shut up and kiss me!” Meg said pulling him back towards her. Guy giggled smugly and fell on top of her, kissing her slow and sweet and hungrily.

“Mmmmm”

“You always taste so good...” Meg whispered, and Guy giggled, 

“I'm glad. You aren't half bad yourself, lassie.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, My Laird!” Guy involuntarily snorted a laugh into her hair,

“I thought you called me your lard!! I didn't think I had gotten THAT fat!”

“Oh God! Nooo!! That was my impression of the local tongue...” Meg laughed, “You are most certainly NOT fat, Darling!...though I think I've put on a few pounds since the children were born...” Guy smushed her belly between his broad palms, 

“Mmm... And I love it.” Guy felt a tickle in his chest and rolled off her to cough hard into his fist. 

“Darling, what's wrong?!” The violence with which he coughed concerned Meg. Guy waved his hand, cleared his throat and smiled, 

“M'fine. Just a tickle is all. Probably the rain got to me a bit.” He leaned down and kissed the tiny wrinkle on her forehead, “Stop fretting.”

“You know I worry, Guy...don't try to hide things from me!” Meg said, pushing the hair back from his face, “you're a little warm though, I should call the physician...” Guy grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, 

“It's just from the fire. That's all. Look, I feel fine, love.”

“Alright...” His excuses have never worked on Meg. “If you're not better by the morning, I'm calling for the doctor!” Guy rolled his eyes and flopped on his back, 

“Fiiiiinnneee...” He peeked at her over his nose with a smirk, “You're going to turn grey before me at this rate.”

“Good, then maybe we'll look more the same age and we'll stop getting the smirks and giggles behind the hands of gentry and peasantry...” Guy arched both of his brows, 

“What?! Who is snickering at us?!...I don't look that old...Do I?”

“Absolutely not, especially not to me, Love, but I think some of the gentry may think you robbed the cradle...I don't look my age, and no one will believe me when I tell them...But you certainly don't act your age either, and your stamina is certainly NOT lacking...” Meg smirked wickedly at him and loosened the tie of her bodice. Guy furrowed my brow, greatly bothered by this, 

“But older men marry children for crying out loud! You're only 7 years younger... And what do you mean "not to you?" Oh God—do I have grey hairs?!”

“Oh for God's sake, I only mean that I like older men, and no, you don't have any grey hairs yet, but they'd look distinguished if you did...let people think what they may, you've not seen the looks the ladies maids and nurses give you when you walk away or pass them in the halls. They're enough to charm the pants right off you, but they've been significantly warned off of you by me...I can be murderously jealous...and I would so hate to have to kill any of the young maids, they're all so sweet to me...” Guy blinked and stared at her, 

“...Are you teasing me?”

“Unfortunately no...but I wish I was...those looks are enough to make my blood boil and want to poke their eyes out with hair pins!!” Meg punched at the pillows. Guy blushed profusely, 

“Well, rest assured...You've enchanted me so that I am blind to everything else.” Guy tenderly took her arms and pulled her to him.

“I like the sound of that” Meg smiled. Guy returned her smile softly and brushed his lips against hers, breathing lightly, 

“So... No more murder rages?” 

“Not til tomorrow...” Meg nuzzled his nose. He laughed helplessly, she was so adorable like that. He leaned in to kiss her but had to turn abruptly with another hard cough, 

“...Shit. That hurt.”

“Guy, I'm calling for the doctor...” Meg rose and pulled the bell-cord, “Let's get you in bed...” Guy sighed and grumbled, climbing into the bed. He acted like he didn't want to obey, but secretly, he'd been wanting to lie down half the day. Their bed was the softest thing he'd ever laid on...And he was so tired.  
“Rest, My Love...” Meg kissed him on the forehead as one of the maids came in. Meg gave her the instructions and she rushed to do her bidding. Meg went back to the bed and sat beside her husband, stroking his face, “I hate to see you like this, Darling...” Guy grinned crookedly, 

“I'm fine...Just tired. Making a mountain from a mole hill you a—“ Another cough caught in his throat. Meg went to the table, poured a glass of water and took it back to him. 

“Here, drink this...” Guy forced a smile as he sat up and gratefully took the water. He swallowed and made a face, 

“Och...What is this? It tastes too clean for water.”

“It's just water...” she stared at him, confused.

“Aye, but I'm used to dirt in water.” Meg laughed,

“Aye, it surprised me the first time too. One of the maids said there's a fresh spring just on the other side of the castle where we get our water from...better now?” Guy sipped again and nodded, 

“Aye. Much better.”

“Good...” There was a knock at the door, “Come in...” Meg said, turning slightly. A stout, bumbling Irishman shuffled in and plopped his bag on Guy's legs. 'Good lord what does he have in there?' Without a word he pushed up Guy's shirt and listened to his chest, poking and prodding, then opened his mouth and mumbled to himself as he touched my forehead with the back of his hand. Guy stared at Meg the whole time with the expression of a pitiful alley cat. 

How long have ye been coughing, then?” 

“Uh... It just started today I suppose,” Guy replied. He scrunched up his fat, little red nose and pushed his fingers in Guy's throat. Guy furrowed his brow at him, mustering a glare, but judging by the amused expression on Meg's face, he just looked pathetic. The doctor clicked his tongue and shook his head, 

“Y've a fever...Could be stress. Could be poor humors...Could be something worse. I cannuh tell, laddie.” He pulled a bottle of copper liquid from his bag and passed it to Meg, “Give 'im a spoonful with each meal. Call for me if ee gets worse. Ee may take a week or so to get better-if longer, call for me.” With that, he grabbed his bag and shuffled out, and the Gisbornes were left staring after him. 

“...I miss Tuck.”

“That was quick...” Meg laughed, but was silenced by the poor pitiful expression on her darling's face. “My poor dear” Meg smoothed the sweat from his forehead and lay a soft kiss there. Guy tried to hum, but coughed again instead, 

“...I wonder if I have the same fever Rob and Rose did this morning? If so, I should be better by morning, ey?” 

“I should hope so, but ye'll be stayin away from the baerns for another day or so yet...Oh Good Lord, one day and I'm already talking like them...” Meg stared at him, horrified by her own voice. Guy giggled softly, 

“It's cute.” He frowned and sighed, “I don't want to stay away from them...They are my sunshine.”

“It's not cute! It's terrible, I'm an Englishwoman! God's Nightgown!...and you'll see them soon, My Love. I shall take them your love...now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go change and I'll be right back. Get some rest...” Meg kissed his very warm forehead and left. Meg's ladies-maids helped her change and she gave them the message to tell Tildy not to bring the children to their room, as she had previously instructed, until they were sure Lord Gisborne was well. Meg returned to her husband and laid down beside him. Shivers were beginning to take hold of Guy, and he shuddered every so often-when he wasn't coughing of course. 

“Uuuuggh...This is so infuriating...At least I don't—” cough “—have to collect taxes here like back—” cough “—home.”

“Shhhh, don't talk, there'll be plenty of time to talk tomorrow and the days after that” Meg was starting to worry, he'd sweat straight through his shirt and the bedclothes beneath him. “Please get some rest, My Love...” Guy nodded and pointed to the bottle, 

“Shouldn't I take that first?”

“Yes...I'm sorry...” Meg went around to the other side of the bed and got the bottle and a spoon from the table, filling it and giving it to him, “Better?” Meg searched his eyes, but even they seemed dull. Guy gagged and coughed hard, 

“Och! That's foul!” He reached for the water to chase it down, “Okay... Now it's better.” Guy mustered a faint smile, “Thanks Love. M'sorry I'm such a handful...” 

“You're more than a handful, but that's talk for another conversation...” Meg leaned down and kissed his cheek, then his eyes and down his neck* Rest, My Love, please...I'll be right here if you need me...” she whispered, putting out the candle next to the bed and going back around to her side of the bed to lie beside him. Guy smiled and closed his eyes, shivering hard, but happy she was beside him.   
The night was long and painful. Guy's temperature spiked, and he couldn't stop shaking. He begged for more blankets and a fire, but they said no. Could they not see he was freezing? He'd catch his death of cold! Coughing kept him awake, and his mouth at one point tasted like metal. He tried to reach for the glass of water without waking Meg, but he was shivering so hard, he knocked it over and it shattered with a horridly loud noise to his ears. He curled into himself, trying to conserve his heat for he was sure now the servants were trying to kill him with frostbite. His everything hurt, and he couldn't remember the last time he felt so poorly...

“GUY! Oh Darling...!!” He'd soaked through everything now, and the shivering wouldn't stop. Meg pulled the bellcord as she jumped out of bed. She almost stepped on glass as she rushed to the other side of the bed, “Fuck!...UGH! Where are the servants when I need them...!!” Meg tried to pick up the pieces of broken glass, but only served herself sliced fingers as Guy's manservant and her chief ladies-maid came in to help her. “Get the doctor, NOW!” Her ladies-maid Daisy nodded and rushed back out as Guy's manservant pushed Meg out of his way and ordered her to sit rather than get in his way as he cleaned up the mess. Her heart ached for her poor husband. He looked absolutely pitiful, white as a sheet, eyes red and sunken and rimmed in purple, sweat drenching him. She tried to cool him down with a wet cloth, but it didn't seem to be doing any good. “Hold on, Sweetheart, the doctor will be here shortly...” Guy squinted trying to focus his blurry vision up at her. His throat was sore from coughing so much and he whispered. 

“Tuck...We need Tuck.” 

“...we're not in Lockesley anymore...” Meg whispered, more to herself than to anyone else. Dammit, if only she'd sent that letter earlier, maybe Tuck and the others would have arrived by now. Nearly an hour later, the fat doctor came bustling back in. He checked Guy over more thoroughly this time, sitting him up and banging on his back. He didn't need to ask if it hurt for Guy swore loud enough for the servants to hear him downstairs. The doctor scowled hard, 

“Nuthin' can be dun. We can bleed 'im, but that'll only make 'im weaker. Keep 'im cool and keep 'im drinkin. And pray. Oh aye, pray hard, lass. Ee's got 'is lungs all filled up.” Guy looked up at him with wide eyes, 

“Is it contagious?” 

“Can be. Maybe not. Dun go kissin no one. N rest dammit.” Guy whimpered as another cough hit, 

“Easier said...Than done...” The doctor checked his pulse, mumbled incoherently, then squeezed Meg's hand sympathetically as he bumbled back out. 

“So that's it...I get to drown in my own—“ cough “—fluids?”

“That's not good enough...THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH, Damn You! Is that all your going to do for him?” Meg yelled at the doctor, she used the termly loosely. She was mad, Tuck would have been trying everything possible if he were here, “You're not bleeding him, but surely there must be something else that can be done!” As Meg chased the doctor down, and they argued in the hall, a violent coughing fit wracked Guy's body and he ended up vomiting on the floor beside the bed. When it passed finally, he wiped his mouth and noticed blood on his hand, 

“...Dammit...Meg, darling?...”

“Guy!?” She ran back to him and was shocked to see blood, “Oh God!...What do I do?!” She was at her wit's end, but thankfully Guy's manservant was way ahead of her and already taking control of the situation. Meg had to grab the bedpost to keep from falling as she suddenly felt very dizzy and faint. She heard the doctor call for more servants and she felt herself being lifted and placed on the bed beside Guy, the doctor looked her over to make sure she didn't have the same thing her husband did, but he was satisfied that it was just nerves. 

“I'm sorry, My Love,” she said reaching for his hand. Guy lay his hot, sweaty palm on her hand, 

“I'm sorry too...” The next several hours were a blur. The doctor sent for an apprentice, and together they bled Guy, cooled him with cold towels, beat his chest and back every hour, and once they realized he'd cracked a rib coughing, they wrapped his abdomen tightly to brace for future fits. They stood outside the door, talking and trying to figure out what else to do, came in, forced fluids down his throat, and then swore in their native tongue when he vomited it all up again.  
'WHY GOD!!! Why again?!' Meg felt so utterly helpless. The doctor had sent her out to keep her from making a fuss, telling her to wash thoroughly before going to see her children. She didn't want to leave him like that, but the babies needed her too. She might have slept for a few hours in the early morning in one of the beds in the children's room, but she couldn't be sure, she felt exhausted with worry for her husband. 'Will nowhere ever be safe for any of us?!' A knock on the children's door snapped her from her thoughts. 

“Ah need ta speak to ya lass...”

“Yes? Is something wrong?” Meg asked quickly, fearing the worst. 

“Ee's asleep. Finally. Poor lad liked ta barf up half a lung afore ee passed out. Fever stopped rising. Th' sweatin's stopped - culd be a gewd sign. All we kin dew is keep 'im comfortable til God decides what ta dew.... Aye've got ta get back ta town.... Yer in m'prayers.”

“Thank you...” She couldn't think of anything else to tell him other than thank you for helping her husband live. She stared at his back as he left. Her babies were asleep, peacefully, Robin's arms wrapped around his sister. She went back to her room and lay down beside her husband, just to watch him sleep. She wished she could take his pain for him. Guy's pale eyes flutter open just enough for her to see he was still alive. His chest was bare and covered in tiny red marks from the leeches. Tight bandages around his ribs restricted his breathing, but held his gut together when he coughed. There was no color left in his face. He was fairly certain his skin was see-through by that point. The left corner of his mouth tugged upwards slightly as he looked at her. 

“...The shivering stopped.”

“I see that...how do you feel, My Love?” Meg caressed his very pale, very hollow cheek. He swallowed painfully, 

“Do you want the Gisborne answer or the truth?” Meg wouldn't say how bad he looked, but he would always be devastatingly handsome to her. “I feel worse than the plague....”

“Well, you would know...but which answer is that?” she chuckled. He half-grinned as his eyes fluttered. 

“The first one.” 

“What's the truth?” She raised her eyebrows at him as they knit on her forehead. He could feel his lips twitching as his smile faltered. 

“I think I might die...”

“Shut your mouth...You're not going to die...” Meg glared at him, “I won't let you...I...I can't let you...” A lump rose in her throat and her eyes hazed.

“Yes...That's good...” he coughed, though it was weaker now, “...Forbid me to die...I'll try my best to obey...”

“Oh Guy, don't joke...please...” Meg couldn't help herself as the tears came and she grabbed him, sobbing into his chest. “You wouldn't let me die when you took me to Hood's camp, or when the babies were born, and I won't let you die now!” Guy breath rattled against her cheek and he tried to raise his hand to pet her hair, 

“It'll be alright, love....I'll be alright...I've been...” cough “...living on borrowed time anyway...Shhh...Don't cry....I'll just borrow more—“ A violent coughing fit gripped him until he couldn't breathe. 'God! Please don't take him from me!...I can't live without him...' Meg breathed, stroking his pained face. Guy took a shallow breath and let it out slowly. 

“Sweetheart...I'm going to sleep...I'm so very tired.”

“Of course, Darling. I'll let you sleep now.” She kissed his forehead, “Do you want me to stay or go?” His fingers clutched hers tightly, 

“Don't go.”

“I won't” she lay her head on the pillows beside him and stroked his face like he liked her to do. He smiled softly and sighed, soon fast asleep, only a stray lock of hair fluttering in his breath alerted her that he was breathing. He looked so peaceful, but so very pale...like death...she shuddered at the thought. She fell asleep, but dreamt of his death and woke in a cold sweat, every muscle in her body clenched...she couldn't sleep if he was not well. Guy felt as though he were floating in sleep. His body felt weightless, and there was no pain at all. He wondered at the sensation, for he'd never known what it was like to feel absolutely no pain—even when all was right, he would still be sore from lovemaking. He drifted in this foreign world for the next two days. How he knew the time, he could not say. He mused that perhaps he would be like the Christ and come back to life on the third day. He laughed at himself, but still hoped.   
At the end of two days Meg looked as pale as her husband, no sleep, barely eating for worry. She only went to see her children twice, once each day, never wanting to leave Guy's side for fear she might lose him. The lump in her throat hadn't dissolved since it stuck there. She prayed fervently for her poor darling, saying whatever prayers, aves, or anything else she could think of that might help. Meg's ladies- maids worried for her health, but she only decided to eat something when the doctor said she must or she'd make herself ill. She felt like she already was. A terrible storm raged outside on the second night, and although Meg had learned Guy was terribly afraid of lightning, he did not stir even once. The third day dawned with a beautiful double rainbow stretching across the sky just above the golden sunrise. The colors seem to filter in perfectly through the shuttered window, splintering and dancing across the stone walls. The larks were singing loudly, and wildflowers seemed to have sprung up over night. Guy smiled when he saw a golden beam highlight Meg's wavy locks, 

“...You're right...Your hair is getting red...”

“Oh Guy...” Meg breathed, stirring when she heard his voice. Tears of joy filled her eyes, and she smoothed the hair from his forehead and kissed it. “I was so afraid I'd lose you, My Love...” Guy swallowed thickly, his tongue sticking to his lips, 

“I told you...I was...Just tired...” 

“Three days, Guy...three days you slept...like death...I had the worst dreams that you'd die and leave me and our babies alone in this place...” He reached blindly for her hand, 

“No...You forbid me, 'member?” Meg smiled and took his hand, pressing it to her lips, nodding her assent.

“I couldn't...Leave you...To a farm boy.” Meg smiled, 

“Silly man...I would never take anyone else over you, My Love, you know that!”

“Still...Motivation.” He smiled as he closed his eyes again. 

“Silly, silly man...” Meg shook her head, kissing his hand again. “Well, I'm just glad it worked...

“I love you.”

“I love you more...you're my whole world, do you know that?” Meg caressed his face tenderly. Guy opened his eyes a sliver again, 

“I love you most. I win.” Meg shook her head again and kissed the end of his nose, “Oh how I want to kiss you properly, but I won't risk the...arousal...” she kissed him on the cheek instead. Guy croaked a giggle, 

“Bastards didn't leave me enough blood to get aroused, I don't think.”

“At least you have some, My Love...here, try some water...” She picked up the glass and lifted his head for him to drink some. Oh merciful heavens, water had never tasted so good. He nearly choked as he drank greedily, 

“Och...I'm so thirsty...”

“Slow down, darling...” Meg said, lifting it away from him, “take your time, it's not going anywhere, alright...”

“... I know.” He lay back in the pillows again, weak beyond comprehension. “My chest hurts so bad still.”

“You fractured ribs with your coughing, it'll hurt for while...one of the ladies-maids gave me this paste, the doctor wouldn't let me use it, but he's not here now. She said it's cooling and will help get rid of the rest of the the fluid on your lungs...” Guy smiled softly and scoot up in bed a bit so Meg could rub the paste on his chest just as Ian poked his head in. 

“Ah. Excellent. You're alive. I'll tell the sisters they can stop flogging themselves for your soul now.” There was a delightful twinkle in the old man's eyes as he winked at Guy, and it reminded him of Tuck. 

“Y'know...I'm wondering if we shouldn't write to England and see if our friends would care to join us...Ian, is there room for more here?” 

“Always room for whomever you'd like, milord. Just tell me where to send the letter.” 

“I'll write them, you just worry about getting well, My Love,” Meg said quickly. The paste had a strong minty aroma that filled the air around them and Meg felt a little nauseated by the smell. Meg had finished with the paste and she left Guy to sleep, telling him she'd be back shortly and left to catch Ian. 

“Wait a moment will you, Ian?” Ian stopped and turned with a smile, 

“Milady?”

“I've already written to them. Lord Gisborne's birthday is next week. I wanted to surprise him with a celebration. Can I enlist your help to keep it a secret?” Ian grinned like a doting grandfather, touched the side of his nose, and winked at Meg, 

“Keep what a secret, milady?”

“Thank you! The only others who know of this are Tildy and my ladies-maids, but they have been sworn to secrecy as well. I want this to be something nice for his birthday, something like he's never had before!” Ian bowed slightly, 

“Well I'm quite sure it will improve his humors if nothing else. He gave everyone quite a scare...Does he do this often? Scare the shit-pardon my language-out of people?” Meg couldn't help but laugh, 

“I certainly hope this is the last for a good long while. This is the third time since we were married nearly a year ago that I've almost lost him. I can't take anything else like that!” Ian laughed softly but heartily, 

“Well, ye've enough mother hens round these parts that we'll beat the fear o' God into him if we have to. Now, by your leave, milady. I must let everyone know the new lord is recovering - he made quite the exceptional impression on his outing afore he took sick, and the nuns n villagers have been hounding me relentless over his condition.” Ian bowed once more, and turned to leave. “... It's been many a decade since we had an English lord show any form of respect or compassion to us.” He spoke low as though he was embarrassed to say it, “You've a good man there. I'm sorry your family was exiled here...But I'm glad we have ye now.” Meg squeezed his hand, 

“Thank you again, you're kindness means so much to me.” He turned to go and Meg made a quick stop by the nursery where one of the ladies-maids had introduced two brilliantly auburn-furred puppies to the babies and they were squealing and cooing over them. Satisfied that her children were sufficiently occupied and looked after, Meg returned to her husband. Guy smiled faintly when he saw her form reappear in the doorway, 

“...I found I couldn't sleep without your scent nearby.” Meg mounted the bed and kissed his cheek, then laid her head on his shoulder. “I'm sorry, My Love. I needed to check on the children, but they seemed too preoccupied to bother with their poor mother now they've got new play companions...” Guy's voice was dry and terribly raspy, and he could feel a tug in his chest like a cough brewing, but he swallowed hard and ignored it, 

“Oh? What new companions?”

“It appears one of my ladies-maids has taken it upon herself to give the twins a puppy each...I'm not sure they quite realize what exactly they are, but at least it'll keep them occupied for awhile...” Meg smiled. “It also seems that you've made quite the impression with the locals. Ian said he's been hounded at every turn for news of your condition...” she stroked his arm with her fingertips. Guy arched his brows and tried to look up at her, but he found it gave him a horrid headache to move his eyes. He blinked hard, 

“Wait...Everyone knows? And we have dogs now? The twins aren't even a year! Good Lord, I hope the dogs don't eat them!”

“They won't, they're just puppies...and yes, they know because it seems they care about you. I was as surprised as Ian when he told me. I'd always heard the Irish despised we English...” Meg turned her face a little and kissed his shoulder. “Ian was right, I do have a good man here.” Guy wasn't sure if he was blushing or if the fever was spiking again, but he couldn't help but smile. 

“So the people like me, eh?...It's kind of nice...Having a clean slate. Back home I was always worried they saw me as the machine I used to be...Here, they don't know that's how I once was,” he sighed and leaned his cheek on Meg's head, suddenly very tired and feeling heavy.

“They don't know our past and they don't need to know...it's freeing, isn't it. As much as I hated having to leave the place I had come to call home, I'm beginning to love it here...now if we could just get you well again, then all would be right. You must be well for your birthday next week,” Meg said, lacing her fingers with his.

“Mmmm...My birthday...” His eyes drooped. “And what nefarious plots are you concocting?”

“Nothing nefarious, My Love. Just a nice dinner with our children and a few new friends...” Meg was beginning to find that she was very tired too. Guy giggled softly and then was out like a light. They were both blissfully unaware of the rebel band outside the gates, and their leader watching them from a perch on the walls outside the window.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In sickness and health.

Meg was awakened by a ladies-maid tapping her on the shoulder, her face covered in porridge. Fearing something had happened to the babies Meg tried to quietly get out of bed and go with her to the nursery, where it looked as if a tornado had touched down inside. Food was everywhere, tables and chairs knocked over, 

“What in the world happened here?! “

“Hurricane Robin and Rosie, that's wut, M'Lady.” Bridgette said. “Perhaps Bonnie's gift wasn't the best idea at their age. They dogs got a bit rambunctious and knocked poor Tildy down and she broke her leg. The other ladies and I barely know how to take care of wee babes and I didn't want to bring in anyone else in until I'd asked you, the master is so...so...” 

“So picky...” Meg finished for her. Rosaline had pulled herself up on the edge of the crib and was bouncing up and down, antagonizing the puppy as she tried to jump up and get in the crib with Rosie while Robin was busy trying to feed Daisy his porridge. 

Guy opened his eyes and saw Meg missing. Being the stubborn fool he was, he managed to get out of bed and wrap a blanket around his shoulders, headed for the door. He growled in frustration as he knocked into every bit of furniture on the way...It appeared he was weaker than he thought, but he made it to the door, and stepped out. 

“...Meg?...darling?...” Was that Guy's voice? Meg bounced Rose on her hip and stepped into the hall looking in the direction of their room. 

“GUY! What in the world are you trying to do, kill yourself?! Get back in that bed now! Bridgette, take Rose, please...” Meg handed her daughter over to Bridgette as she squealed, trying to reach for her father. Meg rushed to Guy's side, “What in the hell do you think you're doing?!” Guy smiled shyly and kept his eyes on Rose. He waved with the hand not gripping the door frame. 

“I missed my babies...I wanted to see my sunshine.”

“You're not to touch them until the doctor says it's alright. You've seen Rose, now it's back to bed with ye...ugh, YOU...” Meg said, gently pushing him back inside as Rose screamed and started to cry. “Now look what you've done...” Guy could feel hot tears burning behind his eyes as he shuffled back to bed. 

“M'sorry...I just...I wanted to see my children. It's been so long it feels like years.” 

“I know. I'm sorry, My Darling, but you don't want them to get sick too do you? Now please, let me help you back to bed...” Meg wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him back into their room. Guy lay back down on his side at first, grunted, then rolled on his back holding his ribs. 

“It sounded like chaos in there...Is everyone alright?”

“Yes...well, mostly...I think we may need to hire a new nurse for them. Tildy's had an accident—or perhaps a wrangler or shepherd would be better idea. It is a little chaos in there right now, my ladies-maids, as much as they might love those little handfuls, they're not trained to take care of infants who are already starting to grow exponentially...” Meg kissed his forehead, lingering against his warm skin. “Do you need anything, My Love?”

“Mmmm...A beer and a foot rub,” he smirked slightly, then furrowed his brow. “Can we afford another nanny? I'm still not sure where our income is coming from.”

“I don't know, I may have to stay with them all the time and forego helping you in your work...by the way, what are you even supposed to be doing here in the first place?!” Guy chuckled and started to cough again, 

“Ah- apparently it is something like the barons in England...I get to manage things. Keep the peace. Prevent and stop wars, ecetera...Apparently it's a very volatile country, and if I cannot make peace within a year, King John will..... Dispose of me. Unless the rebels do it first. At least - that's what I gathered in the one day I've been out of this godforsaken bedroom.”

“Here, drink some more of this...” Meg gave him some of the elixer. She tried to ignore his comment about King John, “...ya know the bedroom wasn't so godforsaken a couple of nights ago...” The draught was even more foul than before, but Guy tried to be heroic about it. 

“Ah-that's another thing I could use...”

“Well, it's another thing you'll have to wait for, My Love...and don't think I don't need too” Meg leaned over and whispered in his ear, giving him a good view of her cleavage, “I wanna run my hands all over your body...and taste your skin...” she blew in his ear a little, teasing him. Guy's eyes dropped to her low neckline and his breath hitched as he moaned and shuddered, abruptly breaking into another coughing fit. 

“Och...Alright...Lets wait. Well - what CAN I do?” 

“You can sit there and rest. Do you think you could drink some broth?” Guy grumbled and nodded, 

“Aye. I can manage.”

“Good, I'll go see what I can do about that, and see if I can't get the doctor to come see how you're doing...” Meg kissed him on the temple next to his eye, then ran off to find Ian to fetch the doctor. She returned with a tray of steaming broth and the doctor in tow. The doctor was actually smiling today, and Guy was a little unnerved. 

“And how is my new favorite patient? Good to see you alive. Lost some money on ya at the pub I did though. But that's alright. Just a few coins... not worth your life.” Guy was too insulted to speak. How dare they take wagers on whether he lived or died? After several fussy moments, the doctor declared him well, but terribly weak, and ordered another week of bed rest with visitors permitted. He jumped at the loud sound of squealing and barking down the hall.

“Happy now? You can see your babies...I'll fetch them for you...” Meg smiled at him and went to get her babes to bring them to their father. The puppies followed at her heels as she carried Rose and Daisy brought Robin along, “Here are your little rays of sunshine, Papa!” Guy smiled softly, his face still pale and bearded now, and his eyes still rimmed dark. He hoped to God he didn't frighten them, 

“Good morning my angels...Have you been good?” Rose squealed as Meg handed her over to her father then took Robin from Daisy, sitting down next to Guy. 

“They've turned the nursery into a disaster area, if you call that good, M'lord...” Daisy said, then curtsied. Guy chuckled with a wheezing sound and Rose grabbed at his new beard, fascinated by the coarse hairs. He kissed her forehead gently and stared into her wide dark eyes, marveling at how such a beauty could be created from his seed. 

“She missed her Papa,” Meg said as Robin tried to make a break from my lap and crawl for his father, “...and it seems that your son is definitively YOUR son, there's no keeping him down or in one place...they're both growing so fast.” Meg mused, regarding her children with a critical yet loving eye. Guy smiled as Robin squeezed beneath his arm and he was forced to snuggle them both at once, four tiny hands on his cheeks, pawing at his facial hair. Guy arched his eyebrows and glanced up at Meg from beneath his brow. 

“So you're saying their free spirit is MY fault?”

“Not in the least, My Love,” Meg smiled back, winking at him, “They are most definitely OUR children...” Meg moved closer to them, patting her husband's thigh and gently squeezing it, “and I love how much they're like us! See, Robin has your personality, but most definitely my looks, and Rosaline looks just like you and has my personality as she's clearly smitten with her father!” Color slowly crept back into Guy's cheeks as he smiled and cooed to his son and daughter. 

“No...Rose looks just like my mother...Dark and exotic and beautiful beyond words. Although, look—I think she may have my dashing smirk!” Meg giggled as Rose made a face. 

“Ah, how I do love that smirk!” She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then hers. “She most certainly has my favorite part of you though...your eyes with those long lashes...” Robin tried to climb up his father's arm and stand on the soft cushy bed, but promptly fall backwards, laughing like a fool. “And little Robby clearly has my coordination...” Guy snorted a laugh helplessly and coughed, nearly dropping Rosaline. Once it stopped, he reached out for Meg's hand and smiled warmly, “And also your infectious giggle...How I love to hear you laugh!”

“Aye, he is a funny one, isn't he...” Meg gazed lovingly at her darling husband, “I love how my hand fits perfectly into yours, like they were carved from the same piece of flesh and always meant to fit together perfectly...” Robin rolled onto his side and attempted the climb a second time, this time he managed to stay upright, bouncing on his chubby legs. Guy grinned crookedly and tapped Robin on the nose, “You're going to be walking soon at this rate...Just don't grow up too fast and let papa miss it, okay?”

“How about you never get sick like this again and you won't miss anything, alright?!” Meg smiled as Robin squealed and bounced harder. Rose looked like she was about to fall asleep on Guy's chest, a disgusted expression aimed at her brother on her face. Guy's face fell, 

“I didn't do it on purpose, Meg...You know how I hate to lie still in bed.”

“I do, especially when there are so many other, much more fun things to do it in it than that!” she winked at him. “Don't worry your head, My Love. Sometimes things just can't be helped.” Meg dropped a kiss on his cheek, next to his eye, then picked Robin up and held him up in the air like he liked so much.  
Guy smiled softly and kissed Rosaline's nose as she squeaked a yawn and nestled deeper into his arms. 

“I'm glad they still remember me...I was worried I had been gone too long.”

“We would have very stupid children indeed if they did that, Darling, And we're far too smart of parents for that to ever happen...” Meg giggled as Robin pumped his fists and kicked in the air, a giant smile on his face. Guy half-grinned, 

“What is he crowing about then? He acts as though he just vanquished a great enemy?”

“I have no idea, he seems to take his name rather literally. I think he thinks he is part bird...maybe an eagle or something...” Meg blew in his face and he squealed with delight and flailed harder, flapping his arms like wings. “He's also fascinated by flying things and things that seem to float in the air!” Guy laughed so hard he wheezed like an old man. 

“Careful, dear...no need to wake Rose...Just like his papa.” Daisy and Bonnie returned to fetch the children and Meg reluctantly handed over her little bird-boy. Guy glared at the ladies, 

“Touch my Rose and I'll bite you.”

“Guy!...” Meg laughed. The poor girls look absolutely petrified he might be in earnest. “...it's time for them and you to rest...” Guy nearly pouted, 

“But she's asleep. Look...Let her be.” Meg sighed, she couldn't let them take her when she's so very comfortable and sleeping peacefully. “Alright...later...” Guy grinned victoriously and glanced at the ladies with a look that frustrated and scared them, and apparently delighted them as well judging by the instantaneous blush in their cheeks. Meg shooed the ladies out and snuggled in next to my husband, gazing at the way Rose had attached herself to her father's chest, laying on her stomach, her arms and legs all tucked up under herself, his big hand almost covering her entire back and bum. Every so often Rose cooed softly in her sleep, and Guy bit his lip trying not to giggle lest the sound wake her. He gazed sideways at Meg, and found myself lost in her adoring eyes. “...What are you thinking about?” he whispered.

“How lovely this all is...How beautiful our children are...How happy you make me, My Love” Meg whispered back, kissing his bicep. Guy smiled warmly, and clutching Rose gently to his chest, leaned over and kissed Meg tenderly on the lips. 

“Mmmm...You mean how happy YOU make ME.”

“Mmmmhmmm...that too. I love you so very much...” Meg scooted up a little and kissed him back deeply. Guy couldn't help but moan into her kiss, and Rose stirred and fussed a bit in his arms. “I've missed your lips...” Meg whispered, rubbing Rose's back a little. Guy smiled, gazing deeply into her eyes, 

“And I've missed yours, ma cherie.”

“Ooooo, don't do that, you'll get me all hot an' bothered...” She smirked at him. Guy smirked right back, 

“Je suis desolé.”

“No you're not, you do it on purpose...you're a mean husband, a mean mean man...knowing we can't do anything about our needs...” Meg moved to the opposite corner of the bed and leaned against the giant post, pouting. Guy chuckled and coughed slightly, then turned his attentions to Rose, who was twitching her feet in her sleep and pulling at his chest hairs. 

“I think she's dreaming...”

“Awwww...” Meg couldn't stay mad at him too long when he acted all adorable over their children. He made such a wonderful father. Guy flinched when she kicked the broken rib, 

“Maybe they should come take her now...”

“I'll take her...” Meg got up and came around to his side of the bed and gently picked her up and held Rose to her chest, she flailed a little but didn't wake as she pushed her fists up into her cheeks. “I'll be right back...” When she returned, Guy's eyes were closed, so she slipped out of her dress and under the covers next to him as gently and quietly as she could. Guy smiled faintly and rolled on his side, snuggling into Meg as best he could. 

“Mmmmmm” he sighed as he nestled his cheek against her collarbone. As he rested, coughs wracked Guy's body, allowing him little to no restful slumber. When he reawakened, he was pale once more. “...Meg?...Sweetheart?...I don't feel well...” If he could have seen himself, he would have been green. His stomach was threatening revolution on the broth he ate earlier.

“Oh Guy!.....Will this ever end...?!” Meg got up and quickly threw her dress back on, “What can I do, Darling?”

“I just need...” Guy gagged, “a bucket I think—“ he clapped a hand over his mouth and jump up to run to the washroom. Meg sighed and got a wet cloth for her husband's neck and smoothed his hair away from his face, 

“My poor darling. You know I hate to see you like this...” Guy croaked out a weak laugh, 

“S'no walk in the park for me either, love...Great. Now I'm hungry again.” Meg tried to stifle a laugh, 

“I know, I'm sorry baby.” Guy sat back on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face roughly, earning a loud rustling sound from his chin, 

“Och...I need a shave.”

“Aww, but I like it...” Meg pouted, leaning over and nuzzling his bearded cheek. Guy quirked a brow at her, and let her nuzzle him. He loved every touch and feel she gave him. It set his heart aflutter instantly like nothing ever had. 

“Hmmm...Perhaps a compromise? A short beard. Neatly trimmed and groomed instead of this forest that has overtaken my face?”

“Alright...deal...” Meg rose to her knees and moved around behind him; dropping kisses on his shoulders and neck, gently massaging out the knots and tension running through his muscles. He groaned with delight and let his head drop and loll side to side, 

“Oh...that feels...so good...”

“I'm glad you like that...” Meg's fingers kneaded his shoulders and down his back, as she followed her hands with kisses, running her nose against his skin. Guy's skin prickled with goose pimples and he shivered. He realized then that he was breathing heavily, 

“I thought...I was supposed...to rest...”

“Is this not relaxing, Darling?” Meg breathed against his skin.

“Ah...for parts of me, yes...but other parts are getting a bit...stiffer.” He purposefully growled the last word. Meg laughed, 

“Do you want me to do something about it?”

“Mmm...not unless you get something from it too...and unfortunately, I don't think I have the current stamina you require.” 

“I don't mind making you happy without reward, My Love” she nibbled on his ear and pressed her thumbs into his shoulder blades that were particularly knotted. Guy grunted and leaned back against her. 

“Maybe just the massage and food for now.”

“Alright then...” Meg pulled the bell-cord, “I'll have some food sent up...rest now” She kissed his neck and patted him on the arm before meeting a servant in the living area. Guy managed to crawl back, fluffing the pillows so he could sit against the headboard. He sighed happily, but when he opened his eyes, he saw a shadow of sudden movement outside the window. He slid out of bed and went to the window, opened it, and leaned out. Nothing. Content that it must have been a large bird, he crawled back into bed as Meg returned, 

“Something wrong dear?” Guy mustered a smile, “No, love. Just saw a big bird out there. I wondered what it was was all.”

“Come here...” Meg laid down next to him and held my arms out to him. He curled into Meg's arms, unashamed that he acted like a child right then. He was tired. He was hungry. He didn't feel good. Dammit, he might even throw a tantrum soon. She let him settle into her arms and rested his head on her chest. She pet his hair and kissed his head. Guy hummed softly, then whispered, “Have you ever seen anyone hanging around the grounds?” 

“I honestly wouldn't know if I had...Since I promised I wouldn't leave the castle, I've not left it much, especially since you've been ill.”

“...Oh. Maybe I dreamed it then.”

“Did you see something out that window?”

“I thought so. But I got up to look and there wasn't anything. But it felt like I was being watched...like...” he swallowed hard, “Like Hood used to do.”

“Maybe you're just getting used to not having to worry about people watching you...and if they are, well, we'll just have to give them a show when you're feeling better, won't we...” Meg nuzzled her face into his hair and breathed in his scent. Guy laughed softly, 

“I suppose you're right...I've lived so long under constant scrutiny, it's hard to relax. Although I still can't relax too much here...I've still a job to do.”

“I understand...and I would help you if you'd let me...” She ran her fingers through his hair and gently massaged the nape of his neck. Guy nearly purred, the sensation her fingers gave me were so wonderfully calming and intoxicating at the same time. 

“I might need help...I need to get more familiar with the common folk first. I want them to know they can come to me with anything and trust me not to exploit them like the old lords have. But there is still talk of rebels and bandits...I don't feel safe bringing you with me yet. But soon. I promise.” He rolled on his back and smiled up at her, “I promise.”

“As long as you promise...” She leaned over him and kissed his lips tenderly. A servant knocks on the door and brought in a tray of food for them, setting it on the foot of the bed. Guy tried to scoot up in bed again, and acknowledged the servant. When the servant glanced up at Guy, his eyes widened in shock, and he scurried out without so much as a nod. 

“...Darling...why is everyone so fearful of me today?”

“Fearful?! You're imaging things...I think you're old paranoia is getting the better of you...” Guy furrowed his brow and looked at the door where a few servants had gathered and were peeking in at him and whispering in their strange language, 

“...Uh...Paranoia you say?” Meg frowned turning in the direction he was staring. 

“What on earth?...”

“It's alright...” Guy called as loud as his chest allowed. “I'm not a ghost.” Meg laughed, 

“These people are so very superstitious here...” Meg looked back to her husband and smiled, then noticed a shadow across the window.

“Maybe they're not talking about you, and maybe you aren't seeing things...” Meg looked harder at the window and the shadow disappeared. “...and then maybe this castle does have a few ghosts in residence...”

“My love? What's wrong?” Guy followed her gaze and saw the shadow as well, “Bloody hell! There it is again!” He jumped up—or more like grunted and flailed until he was on his feet—and rushed to the window. When he flung the shutter open, he was just quick enough to see a redheaded man fleeing across the wall, “IAN!! GET THE GUA—“ he could not finish his orders for a strong wave of coughing and wheezing brought him to his knees. 

“Guy...how many more times am I going to have to pick you up and put you back in bed?...I'll deal with this...” Meg knocked the tray of dishes over trying to get to her husband. 

“I'm“ cough “sorry” cough “..... I just” cough-wheeze-cough “want to protect you!”

“We have guards for that, My Love...Ian will see to that...” Meg tried to help him up and get him back to the bed as the servants cleaned up the mess she made. “I'm sorry too, I spilled our dinner...

“S'alright...” He held his side tightly as Meg helped him lie down. “Why would someone be spying on us? And is it one of King John's men or a rebel?” he coughed hard again and swore loudly, making a serving girl jump and flinch. “Dammit! I need to find out what the hell is going on around here!”

“There's plenty of time for that, Dear...I don't think we're going anywhere any time soon...Here, drink some more of this...” Meg gave him some more of the liquid hell he disliked so much. Guy grunted and knocked back the medicine, sighing as he felt his chest loosen, 

“I'm sorry...I just don't want to risk another problem like Spain. I've worked too hard to redeem myself and find happiness, and I'll be DAMNED if I let it be taken away!”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, My Love. No ones going to take us away from you. I'll fight tooth and nail if anyone even tried...” Meg kissed his forehead as the servants finished cleaning up the mess. Guy snorted angrily, then smirked and glanced up at Meg from behind a tousled mess of dark locks. 

“Yknow...I believe you would. I feel safer already.”

“Of course I would,” Meg tossed her curls and grinned at him, “Besides, I couldn't live a day without you, you adorable mess...” she pecked him on the lips, “I'm going to go check on the little ones, I'll be right back!...”   
The nursery looked like a totally different place when she entered. Robin and Rosaline were asleep together in their new, larger crib and the puppies were sound asleep on a pillow at the foot of the crib. Bonnie and Daisy were sitting up keeping watch while Bridgette rested on one of the beds. Meg tiptoed in to gaze at her beautiful babies, resting peacefully in each other's arms. They were so gorgeous and she was still amazed at how they could be she and Guy's, products of their amazingly wonderful love. Satisfied that they'd sleep like that for hours, she left the nursery in the charge of Bonnie and Daisy. The hall was quiet and dark, and a tad spooky at night...what was that? She looked around but saw one one. Great, now Guy had her seeing things that weren't there. She entered their living area and suddenly felt very strange, like a dark cloud was surrounding her, then all was dark.  
Guy was becoming more paranoid...Meg had been gone longer than he thought she'd be. Risking her wrath, he slid out of bed again. He smiled to himself when he found he was a bit surer on his feet each time he tried to get up. He threw a shirt over his head so he didn't 'tease the girls' as Meg put it, and shuffled to the door. 

“Meg? Sweetheart?” nothing. He walked slowly to the nursery and stepped inside, “Have you seen my wife?”

“She just left here, M'Lord...Is something wrong?” Bonnie whispered. Guy furrowed his brow and beckoned Bonnie to her. 

“Help me look. She said she was coming back but she hasn't.” Worried that something had happened to her mistress, Bonnie woke Bridgette and charged her to stay with Daisy and the babes while she helped their new Laird looks for his wife.   
Meg opened her eyes slowly, trying to focus...Ugh, her head...and her shoulder, and her hip...what the hell?! Did she fall? and why was the room spinning...she tried to sit up, but she couldn't, her body felt so heavy and her stomach was gnawing at her from the inside.  
Guy and Bonnie and a few other servants searched the hall and rooms, diligently. Guy tried to calm his racing heart. 

“Meg? Love? Answer me, lass!” Geez, he was talking like them now too, “Meg??”

“M'Lady?...” Bonnie called, looking in every room, 

“Guy?...” Meg could barely eek out words, her head hurt so much, “Guy...”

“M'Laird! I've found her, she's here!” Bonnie called, dropping to her knees by her mistress, “M'Lehdy, are you alright?” Guy half ran, tripping on a rug just inside the doorway, 

“Meg!” He dropped to his knees by his wife with a cough, and scooped her to his chest, “Meg what on earth happened?”

“Oh, owww, my head...I don't know...” she whimpered. 

“You're as white as a sheet, M'Lehdy, have you been eating?” Bonnie asked, concerned. “A little...here and there...oh, my head hurts...” 

“She must have hit it on the way down, or when she fell...” Bonnie whispered.

“Och...Sweetheart...you're a fine one to tell me to behave when I find you like this! Bonnie, help me get her to bed, then bring up another tray of food please. We've BOTH got to eat something.”

“I'm sorry...I thought I was fine...” Ugh, even her eyes wouldn't focus right. Bonnie helped both Lord Gisborne and his wife up and to their bed, then went to get Bridgette for aid. “I don't know what happened to me...all of a sudden it just felt like this black cloud was engulfing me...the next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor...” Guy frowned, stroking back her hair from her face, and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

“You don't feel warm...A dark cloud? I don't know what that could be...Do you have any other symptoms? Do we need to fetch the doctor?”

“No...I think I'm alright. Just very tired and hungry...my stomach feels like it's going to eat me from the inside out, I guess I hadn't noticed it before as I was so focused on you...ugh...I can't see straight...” Meg blinked trying to make her eyes focus, but the throbbing of her head was making it very difficult. 

“Shhh...Bonnie is fetching us food. Close your eyes and rest. Com'ere.” Guy held out his arms for her to cuddle against his chest. Meg rolled over and laid her head on Guy's chest, his arms around her making her feel better simply by his touch, “I'm sorry I scared you...” Guy kissed her head and smiled, “Now we are even.” Meg smiled and fell promptly to sleep feeling safe and warm in her husbands arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy might recover, but will Meg...

The food arrived, and Guy was loathe to wake Meg. He nibbled on bread and broth as best he could while holding her with one arm. He finally gave up when he noticed he had made a mess of crumbs in her hair. “Mon amour...leve toi. Mangé maintenant.” A grumbled stirred in Meg's throat, but she woke and tried to eat something. 

“Stop talking in French...you know what it does to me...” she grumbled at him, trying to frown. Guy chuckled softly and brushed the crumbs from her curls, 

“I know...But I was afraid you wouldn't stir if I used English. Maybe I should learn Celtic and see how you fair with that, ey?” Now Meg could really frown at him, 

“Do it and suffer the consequences...” Meg jerked the bread he offered her out of his hand and munched on it, still trying to frown at him, but she eventually could only laugh. Guy finished his own broth and played with the spoon in the empty bowl. 

“So I've been thinking about those dogs...they need names.” 

“Shouldn't we wait and let the children name them? After all they are theirs...” Meg said, her mouthful of bread. 

“...I think we should name them. We'll have to train them and call them something to get them to obey.” Guy said.

“Alright, then...what names are you thinking?” Meg asked.

“Hmm...Are they male or female?” Guy asked.

“One's a girl and one's a boy, just like the twins!” Guy smiled softly as he scratched at his beard. 

“How about Chewie and Chomp?”

“Oh dear!...” Meg laughed, “How about Willow and Rolley?” Guy scratched his beard again, 

“Alright. Willow and Rolley.” Meg clapped her hands, 

“Oh good! Willow and Rolley it is then! I think the twins will like those names!”

“Excellent!!” Guy polished off some sweet meats on the tray and knocked back the Irish beer he had already come to love. “Your first job tomorrow—if you are better—is to help me train the pups to learn their names and basic commands. I'd like to see them too...I've never had a dog of my own, but I had always wanted one...”

“I've never trained dogs before, this should be interesting to say the least!...and fun...!” Meg smiled, finishing her own food. Guy watched her every movement, marveling at how it came to pass that this wonderful and spirited woman came to see the good in him. How she was brave enough to jump in and bring it out, and love him in the process. 

“...I love you so much.”

“I love you more, Sweetheart...” she leaned over and kissed him. A bright smile blossomed on Guy's face and the color came back to his cheeks, 

“How are you feeling? Any better now?”

“Much, thank you. How about yourself?” Meg inquired.

“Getting there...I find it helps to get up and move,” Guy replied.

“As long as you don't overdo it...” Meg said. Guy arched his eyebrows innocently, 

“This is me we're talking about.”

“Very true...you tend do overdo everything don't you!” Meg smiled and squeezed his thigh. Guy smirked and bowed his head in defeat, 

“Alright I promise I won't overdo it. But perhaps tomorrow we can walk together outside? I do miss the fresh air.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea...” Meg lay back on the pillows with her arms over her head as she studied the intricate knot-work on the canopy above our bed, “You know what I miss...” Guy lay on his side beside her, studying the intricate curve of her luscious lips. 

“Hmm?...What's that?”

“How about I show you...” Meg rolled onto her side facing him and laid a sweet kiss on his lips, her hand caressing his face. Guy's breath hitched and his heart threatened to dance out of his chest. His lips tingled deliciously at the touch of her lips, and he moaned softly. Meg couldn't help herself. She lost all sense of control when she was with him like that. One hand went around his neck, the other slid down his arm and pulled it to her body. Instantaneously, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he shifted so their bodies were flush together. His cheeks were red with desire, and he rolled so he was slightly on top of her, parting her lips with his tongue as he did. Their breaths met like fire swirling in their mouths. Meg whimpered into his kiss, totally lost in his heat. God she loved this man and what he did to her. She wanted him so badly that her breath caught in her throat and she moaned as she felt his weight pressing into her. Passion empowered Guy's still frail body...He hoisted himself up on his hands and trailed hot, needful kisses down her neck and around the side back up to her jaw. 

“Oh God, Meg...I NEED you...”

“Then take me...possess me, My Love...” she breathed, trying to tear her own dress off as she pulled at his shirt. “I NEED you too, My Darling...” He smirked devilishly at her, and slid out of bed to disrobe as she removed her own dress. 

“I'm not sure how long I can hold out...I'm sorry if I disappoint you.”

“It doesn't matter...I just want you...” she said, crawling to his side of the bed in her nakedness and helping him with his pants. Once free of his woolen bonds, he crawled back on top of her, biting roughly on her collarbone as they moaned and whined and writhed together. “Oh Guy! I need this so badly...I've missed your touch so much...” Meg moaned into his ear, her lips grazing his lobe and down his neck as her fingers grasped at his muscles, her hips pressing up into his.

“M'sorry...” he purred against her flesh anywhere he could reach, “I have been a bad husband...Please...” he locked eyes with her as he thrust slowly, penetrating her wondrously inviting heat, “Let me make it up to you.”

“Oh yes! Fuck!” Meg nearly shouted. How could he always feel this amazing inside her. “God, yes...” she moaned, growling in her throat as her eyes lolled back with the intense heat and wonderful tingly aroused feeling he gave her. She was fairly begging for this as her hips push up into his, taking his whole length deep inside her as her legs wrapped around him. Guy's lightheadedness only added to the euphoria of lovemaking with Meg. Every move and sound she made, her scent, their body heat—every one of his senses was drunk off this moment. He licked and bit down her chest and suckled her breasts, gently at first, then harder as he felt himself already teetering on the edge. 

“Mmmfff...Meg...I can't...” he began to quiver uncontrollably as he groaned and growled.

“Can't what?” she hoped he was alright, “Shall I be on top? Would it be easier for you?” Guy swallowed a cough and nodded, “Maybe...you just...feel so good...I can't hold on...” Meg pushed him over and mounted him, slowly sliding down onto his cock with a guttural moan. She moved up and down, then all the way down, grinding into his hips as she gripped at his chest with my hands, flexing her interior muscles around him. “Oh God! You feel so wonderful...unnnnhhhhh...” Guy grinned wickedly as he kneaded her hips and sides desperately,

“You are...so amazingly sexy...so glad...you're mine.” He could feel himself get harder and he grit his teeth trying to hold out for her. He could never forgive himself if he denied her pleasure because he was weak.

“Oh God, Guy....I'm gonna cum so hard...hold me...unnnnnhhhhhhaaaaaaaa...” Meg gasped, “I'm cumming!” she groaned, and she did, all over his length, her body shuddering and convulsing around his, her back arching first forward, then back. “I told you...I needed this...badly...” Guy laughed breathlessly as his own climax came to an end. He could feel their juices trickling down his inner thigh, 

“I...I'm glad...I could satisfy you...”

“You always satisfy me, My Love...” she collapsed on top of him, letting her lips land on his. His shrinking member still inside her. “God, I love you and how amazing you make me feel!”

“Mmmmm...” his fingers languidly stroked her hair, “ditto.” There was a knock on the door, “Och... Who is it?” A muffled voice, 

“Ian, milaird. The guards could not track down the trespasser, although they did find footprints headed towards the forest in the west.” Meg rolled off her husband and pulled the sheet up over herself, should Ian decide to open the door. Guy opened his mouth to reply, but his voice caught on a wet cough. 

“Fine...just—dammit—have them keep vigilance should the man return.” Ian acknowledged, then his footsteps faded down the hall. Guy turned his flushed face to Meg with a half smirk, “I think he knows what we were up to.” Meg covered her face with the sheet and groaned 

“Lovely...” she lowered the sheet, leaned over and kissed her husband deeply. Guy squeaked in surprise, then lay back and took her with him, running his hands up her bare back as he returned the kiss.  
“Mmmmmmm...” Meg stroked his face, “I love kissing you...” Guy grinned against her lips, 

“How is it to kiss a bear with fur all over his face?” Meg giggled, 

“I love it...” she gently nibbled and sucked at his bottom lip, as she continued to kiss him. Guy chuckled and tangled his fingers in her hair, kissing her over and over until a gigantic yawn consumed him. “I think.... It's bedtime.” Meg sighed and snuggled in against his body. 

“I think you're right...” It wasn't long and she was out, dreaming of her delicious husband. Guy slept peacefully for the first time in many nights. Sweet dreams and restful slumber filled the twilight hours, and he only woke coughing once. The dawn was upon them before he even heard the birds singing. Meg woke with a yawn and stretched. Content that Guy had finally slept a night without incident. Guy grumbled and roll over when she shifted. Meg snuggled into his back, an arm around him, her face pressed against the back of his shoulder, “Mmmmmmmmm!!!” she hummed softly against his skin. Guy smiled softly, allowing his voice to resonate and vibrate in his chest as he spoke, 

“What are you "mmmm"ing about?”

“You...you're delicious, you know that?!...” Meg let her hands roam over his chest and down to his hips and butt-cheeks, giving them a gentle squeeze as she ran her legs up and down his. Guy squeaked involuntarily when she squeezed his rump. 

“Stop that!! No...I've never tasted myself, so I don't know. But I shall take your word.” He rolled onto his back and grinned crookedly at her, “but YOU are simply scrumptious!” 

“You would know...” Meg smiled and nuzzled his hairy face with her nose.

“Mmmmm...That I would. So, what's on the agenda today?”

“Well, you suggested a walk and training the puppies, is that still what you want to do? or shall we just stay in bed all day...I can think of plenty of things to do in here...” Meg grinned and rested her chin on the little divot between his pectoral muscles. Guy blew a stray lock of hair out of his face, 

“No. No more bed. I'm sick of bed. Lets go down to breakfast and then for that walk. But first...” he pinched her rear so he could get up, “I want to see my children.” Meg scrunched up her nose and made a face, 

“Alright, if you insist. Shall we take the little ones with us too?” Meg rose and went to her wardrobe, taking a light purple gown from it and slipping it on, “...have I gained weight? This dress seems a little snug today...” Meg mused. Guy tied up the waistband on his favorite leather pants. 

“Huh...I think you gained what I lost...” He released the ties and the waistband slid to sit low on his hips. He glanced up from under his brow, “Maybe the dress shrunk when they last washed it? You don't look any different.”

“I don't know how I gained what you lost, I haven't eaten until last night, or have you forgotten?...Don't you dare say I'm fat either!...but I don't think I've worn this since the twins were born, perhaps it's the weight I gained with the children...” Meg said, tying the lace off. Guy chuckled and threw a light shirt over his head, 

“Possibly...And I would never say you're fat. Don't you remember how I loved squeezing and massaging and kissing all your extra curves when you were pregnant?” Guy came up behind her and ran his palms along her sides and hips.

“Mmmmhmmm” Meg leaned back against him, “I do...and I loved every minute of it!” Guy chuckled again and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, and pausing when his hands covered her belly, “...you do feel fuller now though. Shouldn't you have lost weight if you weren't eating when I was sick?” 

“My point exactly...” Meg laughed, “They say marriage can do that to you, or is that love...I can't remember...”

“I thought love and marriage were the same thing in our case.” Guy moved her hair and kissed the base of her neck. 

“Mmmmmmm...maybe they are...” Meg's eyes closed as he kissed her favorite spot. 

“C'mon.” He stepped back and playfully slapped her bum, “Lets go fetch our minions and get some food. I'm starving.”

“Minions?! I'm not so sure about that...” Meg smiled, taking his hand. 

“No? Well, I was thinking I would have them do my bidding at all the diplomatic meetings...No one can resist their tiny smiles. I'll have the world at my feet in no time!”

“You're such an idiot...but you're my idiot,” Meg laugh heartily at his silly delusions, “...I will admit, they do seem to have the entire castle wrapped around their little fingers.” Guy smirked sideways at her, 

“See? It's a foolproof plan.”

“Fool proof, or fool-made...” Meg giggled as they headed to the nursery, from whence they could already hear barking and squealing. Their eyes were met with chaos. Linens and toys were everywhere, and three ladies maids were running a muck chasing Robin who was toddling and falling and being harried by two balls of fur with tongues attached. Rosaline squealed and clap from the crib, her leg hanging in the air as though she got stuck trying to follow her brother over the edge. “What in God's holy name is going on?!” Robin saw them and came toddling headlong for them. “My goodness, what have you two been up to!” Guy delicately untangled his daughter from the crib and picked her up. She promptly grabbed a fistful of his beard and held fast as the pups leapt up and bit at Guy's untucked shirt hem. 

“Do you women not understand how to care for children?!”

“M'sorry, M'Lehdy...they've been like this all morning...” huffed Bridgette as Daisy and Bonnie tried to catch their breath. “...I hope they didn't wake you...”

“Guy, this isn't what they were trained for and with Tildy ill and injured they don't have any help...” Meg said, picking up her son. “It's alright ladies...it's not your fault!” Guy sighed heavily and scowled, then looked down at Rose, 

“And what do you think? Are all my girls going to gang up on me?” she responded with the most brilliant of gummy smiles and grabbed his nose with her free hand, “...Grea'. Ahm ou'numbah'd.” Meg went to sit down with Robin, holding him high in the air as he flapped his arms and legs, 

“Little one, you are turning into a bird! Let's hope the dogs aren't bird-dogs...they might eat you!” she nibbled at his tummy as he squealed with delight. Guy laughed and tried to walk, but the dogs drug him back. 

“Good Lord—what kind of beasts are they?” 

“They're only pups, M'Laird, but very good dogs for your children, Irish Setters to be exact...” Bridgette said, curtsying and picking up the linens and toys strewn across the floor. 

“Once you've trained them, they should be as obedient as our children...” Meg gave her son a stern look and his eyes get wide. A cough suddenly gripped Guy, and Rosaline released her hold of him, staring with wide eyes a moment before she starting to cry. 

“Aww, don't cry, baby, Daddy's alright...” then Robin started crying and they were plunged into a chorus of cries and howls from the puppies. As terrible as it sounds, it is rather adorable that they make each other cry like that! Guy caught his breath again and sat down with Rose. He held her tight to his chest, rubbing her back, and cooing, “Shh...Shhhh...My Rose petal...Papa's alright. M'sorry I frightened you, my love...” she calmed, sniffled, and gurgled, then sat up in his arms and put one tiny hand on either side of his face. Her dark eyes gazed up at him and he couldn't help but stare back, seeing his mother's love in those fathomless windows to the soul. Before he realized it, the tears slipped down his cheeks. Seeing him like that with Rose was just too much for words for Meg, it always touched her heart to watch him with their children. Robin jammed a thumb in his mouth as soon as Rose stopped crying and fairly slammed his body into Meg's chest, his chubby legs trying to push him up onto her shoulder or into it, as was more like it. Even the puppies sat at their feet. 

“And as soon as it starts, it ends...they're more changeable than the weather back home...” Guy blinked hard and mumbled something. What, he wasn't sure. Rose wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him, and he did his best to hide his face as the tears overwhelmed him. “And you were worried that she'd not know you were her father after the Spain debacle...” 

“Children can understand a vast deal more than most people think.” Bridgette said, rearranging the crib linens, “They're a vast deal smarter too. A child's wisdom can surely out weigh their few years...” 

“Daisy, would you see that breakfast is brought up to the nursery please...” Meg said quietly, her eyes on Guy and Rose. Guy turned his face just enough to peek at Meg from behind a curtain of hair and around Rosaline's back. His eyes were so filled with tears, he could barely make out her beautiful face, but he mustered a smile. Meg smiled back and mouthed 'I love you' to him. Robin suddenly popped his head up, nearly knocking Meg out when his head connected with her chin. He pulled at her dress and she realized what he wanted. “Looks like he wants Mummy to feed him...you're eating solid food now, you shouldn't still be suckling mother's milk, young man!” Meg obliged him and he settled into her arms and suckles at her breasts. She threw a small blanket over him and her shoulder. “...just like his father...” Meg smirked at Guy. He couldn't help but laugh and blushed profusely, swiping his sleeve across his eyes before he lifted his head. Guy suddenly realized Rose had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and smiled. He glanced up at the ladies-maids, 

“I'm sorry I fussed at you earlier.... The man isn't supposed to have mood swings, I know. I beg your forgiveness, ladies.”

“We understand, M'Laird. We did'na take offense...” Bridgette answered for them all, as they all smiled and curtsied. Meg twitched as Robin gummed her hard, and bit her own lip to keep from yelping. 

“We are weaning the children as soon as possible!” Guy smiled at her lovingly, 

“Whatever you say, love.” In her sleep, Rosaline fisted her hand around a lock of Guy's hair, wiggling it as she sucked her thumb on her other hand, “They're so sweet at this age...Can't they stay small forever?”

“Unfortunately no, they'll be grown before we know it...but how nice will it be to have young heirs that we can teach all about our history, about how to live the best life you can...imagine teaching the twins to ride a horse, or to shoot a bow...” Guy's smile faded as he looked down at his daughter, 

“I don't want them learning my history...”

“Think of it this way, you can tell them only the best parts, not about the wars or famine or disease, but all of the good Hood did, and how we became a part of that story...in fact, I would think that writing it all down might be an idea, make it into a book to honor the memories of those we loved...”

“Maybe,” Rose whimpered and Guy rubbed her back to soothe her, “I'd just as soon you leave me out of it completely...There's nothing good to tell until I met you anyway.”

“So you're saying I'm the best thing to happen to you, eh?” Meg smirked at him, “I like the sound of that...” Guy smiled shyly, 

“Now I know I've told you that before!”

“I know...you have...and I still like the sound of that, Darling...” Meg twitched again as Robin pulled at her. “Och...alright, you've had enough, Little Man...!” She sat him up and covered herself back up with her dress. “You are going to learn to eat real food now, do you hear?!” His blue eyes stared back at her and his little lip quivered, melting her heart and she kissed his pudgy cheeks before blowing on his stomach, making him squeal an ear-piercing squeal. Rose jerked awake and started to fuss and whine again, startled by her brother's screeching. 

“Alright. Trade with me? Lemme take the wild child.” Meg nodded, taking Rose from him and handed off the little wild man. “Are you hungry, baby girl?” Rose settled in gently on the opposite side from her brother. She was such a dainty little thing, a good deal smaller than her brother, but just as beautiful and much more serene. “Why can't you be like your sister, Little Robin Bird!” Robin nearly flailed out of Guy's hands, so he lay on the rug with him and let him climb all over him as he laughed. “I really wish I could ask your parents if you were this wild when you were his age,” Guy laughed as Robin punched and jabbed and all round wreaked havoc with his father. Guy poked Robin's belly with his index finger as he propped his head up with his other hand, 

“Not sure...I remember Isabella was a whiny little thing. I think I was more calm like Rose...” Robin grabbed his father's beard and pulled his face down to the rug, then crowed in victory as he climbed on Guy's back. “...I think he gets his wild side from you, ma cherie.”

“Me?! The very thought!” Meg replied in mock shock and surprise, “I've never been wild in my life...well...” Even from beneath his un-brushed hair, he was sure she could see him arch his brow in skepticism. Meg smirked at him, “Did you here that, Little Rosebud, Daddy thinks Mummy's wild!”

“OOF!” Robin began pounding hard on Guy's back and howling.

“One minute you're a bird, the next you're a wolf...less noise, Robin, less noise...Mummy's developing a headache...” Meg peeked under the blanket and saw Rose making a disgusted face while she suckled, “Even your sister is becoming annoyed...” Guy chuckled and coughed, then flipped and caught Robin midair as he shrieked with glee. 

“I don't know, love...I rather enjoy having a lad I can rough house with.”

“Then perhaps I should take Rose back to our room...this headache is making me nauseated...” she rubbed her temple to try and stave off the throbbing, “But I'm glad you're enjoying yourself...” Daisy brought in the food tray and Meg's stomach turned just looking at it. “I can't even look at food right now...” Guy sat up, letting Robin gum on his wrist furiously, 

“What's wrong, sweetheart?...You were fine earlier...”

“I just don't feel good...I think I need to go lie down...” Meg rose and took Rose with her to their room. The bed felt good, but her head still hurt, lying down was at least helping the nausea, and Rose was quiet and still as she continued to feed. Guy frowned as she left, but Robin soon got his attention back when he twisted and kicked him in the ribs. 

“...You little monster...” The raspberries his father blew on Robin's stomach and his subsequent screeching echoed all the way down to the lower levels.   
Bonnie soon came to take Rose back to her father and Meg tried to rest. She'd almost fallen back asleep when she suddenly felt something over her nose and mouth and she flailed against her attacker, but was soon subdued. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, was she dreaming, ow, no, that was real pain she felt as her wrists were twisted behind her and bound. 

______________________________

“Are the hounds attacking or is that Little Robin I hear?” A familiar voice said from the other side of the nursery door. Kate's face peeked around the corner and Robin squealed when he saw her. Kate almost squealed herself as she held her arms out for him, “And, may I add, it's wonderful to see you up and about as well, M'Lord...” behind her files in Tuck and Alan. “Surprise!...where's Meg?” Guy's eyes flew wide when he saw their old friends, and Robin broke free, toddling comically to Kate, 

“When did you get here?! I thought Ian just sent for you the other day—or was I sick for longer than I thought...?” He couldn't believe his friends were here, and he staggered as he stood up too quickly.

“Easy there, Gisborne..it's good to see you too!” Tuck said, extending his arm to him, “Meg sent us a letter several weeks ago.”

“...my how you two have grown!” Kate had picked up Robin and was bouncing him on her hip, cooing at Rose in her crib. “We were a bit worried when we got the second letter, but we were already on our way to surprise you for your birthday...Meg was going to keep it a surprise, but we couldn't wait that long...where is Meg, by the way...” Tuck asked.

“Oh...Uh, she went to lie down. She's had a headache yesterday and today.” Guy gestured to the food tray that he hadn't touched yet. “You all must be hungry! Please join me for breakfast, and tell me everything we've missed back home.” Allan was the first one at the tray, grabbing two biscuits, 

“Don't have to tell me twice, ey?”

“Alan!...” Kate admonished, “Shame on you...Shame on Uncle Alan, eh Little Robin?! I can't get over how big they've gotten in so many weeks. What on earth have you been feeding them?!” 

“Should I look in on Meg, Gisborne?” Tuck asked, a worried look in his eye,

“And, by the way, John and Much are here too, they didn't fair the crossing so well though,” Kate added. Guy glanced up, having plopped back down by Allan and grabbed food with him. 

“...Maybe. If you want to. She's been overwhelmed. This is my first day out of bed in a week or so.”  
He chuckled and coughed hard, “poor dears.” Tuck let out a guffaw, 

“Poor dears indeed!...I think I will look in on her, her worry over you and those tykes seems to always take a toll on her physically...” 

“I'll take ya to her, Father,” Bridgette said. 

“I'm no ones father, good lady, I'm just a lowly friar...Forgive me then...” Bridgette curtsied. Tuck followed the lady to her mistress's room, but was surprised to find the room disheveled, chairs knocked over and the window open, a few drops of blood on the sill. 

“Saints preserve us! Where can she be?!” Bridgette crossed herself. 

“We must get Gisborne,” Tuck said. Allan and Guy stuffed themselves stupid as Kate entertained the twins until they fell asleep cuddled together in their crib. 

“So, any children of your own yet?” Allan choked loudly.

“I doubt that'll ever happen at the rate Allan's going...” Kate frowned at him, a smirk trying to tug at the corners of her mouth. “He doesn't seem to even care about marriage, let alone children...” Tuck and Bridgette returned to the nursery, 

“Guy, we've a problem...” Allan was just about to retort, but the look on Tuck's face silenced him. Guy stood up, 

“What? What's wrong? Is Meg alright?!”

“She's gawn, M'Laird, jus' uup an vanished she did...” Bridgette exclaimed clutching at her apron. Daisy and Bonnie both covered their mouth and crossed themselves. While Kate stared at Tuck in disbelief. 

“We only just got here and she up and disappears?! How do these things keep happening to our family?!” Kate said. 

“Aye, enough is enough. This shit has got to stop!” Tuck slammed his fist into his palm. 

“Tuck! That's the first time I've heard you say something to that effect...” Kate said, shocked. Tears filled Guy's eyes and he nearly knocked Bridgette over as he bolted out the door. 

“MEG!!! MEEEEEGGG!!!!!!!!!!” Kate's heart broke for Guy as she saw the pain in his eyes. 

“We have to do something t'help him...” 

“We will, once we know more. Kate, this country is strange and we've no clue how to deal with things like this here...” Tuck replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kidnapping and a birthday.

Guy rushed into their room and tripped over an upended chair, he could barely see. He scrambled back up and searched everywhere, high and low, then went to the window where he saw the blood. 

“No...No no no no...!!” Guy looked out and noticed traces of a struggle down below. Without another moments hesitation, he pulled on his boots and threw a jerkin over his shoulders as he barked orders to the ladies-maids and Ian, “Stay with the children! Double the guard with them and send the rest out. FIND MY WIFE AT ALL COSTS!!” The ladies-maids rushed to do their Lord's bidding. 

“Guy, what can we do?” Kate asked, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Just tell us what to do and we'll do it,” Tuck added. Guy couldn't even look at them right then, his mind was whirling out of control, 

“Come with me. Help me look for her. I can't lose her. I just...I can't...”

“You won't...” Tuck reassured him. 

“I'll stay with the twins, I won't let anyone near them, you have my word,” Kate said, strapping the sword John handed her around her waist. Guy couldn't even get on his horse by himself. John saw him struggling from being so weak and discreetly helped him up without really helping him. Guy glanced at him with a silent thank you, and then they were off. They scoured the countryside for hours, not finding any trace of Meg. What was it Ian had told him last night...? West. 

“Lets head west. There should be a forest somewhere out there. Good hiding place they make-although I'm sure you all know that already...” Dammit, he felt like he was hunting Hood all over again. So help him, he would tear apart whoever had taken his Meg! 

________________________________

Meanwhile, in a old hidden cottage deep in the woods past the glen, a red-headed man ripped the sack off Meg's head. 

“So...We've got ourselfs a sweet little thing now to pass the time while we wait for the braggart from England.”

“Please, my husband will work with you...but...I think I'm going to be sick...” Meg gagged, and doubled over off the stool, vomiting on the dirt floor. Without the use of her hands or arms, all she could do was roll to the side out of the mess. “Please, may I have some water...I feel so vile...” The red-headed man sneered in disgust and nodded to a towhead to stop laughing and fetch some water. A dark-haired younger man helped Meg sit back up. 

“What's wrong with you? Too much to drink? You Brits are all alike-getting sick off our beer. Don't know when to use the fool sense God gave ya and stop when you've done,” the red-head shook his head. The blonde came rushing back and set a bucket down, sloshing water all over Meg's dress.

“No, it's not from drink...my husband has been ill...I think I made myself sick by not eating...” Her head hurt worse from whatever they had on the cloth with which they'd covered her face. “Please...can I rest...my head is killing me...” The red-headed man scowled as he considered, then nodded and shooed the other two to another room, charging them with being lookouts, “You've got an hour, lassie. Then you n I need to talk.” 'Ow my head...maybe I hurt myself worse than I though when I fell yesterday.' And the nausea was almost as bad as the morning sickne—could she be—No, it must have been far too soon after the twins...or was it...ugh...sleep take her and put her out of her misery for at least a little while...'Guy will be beside himself, my poor darling husband.' The red-headed man watched Meg sleep, and once the hour had passed, he threw a biscuit at her, 

“RISE AND SHINE LOVE.” Meg moaned and sat up, which is difficult seeing how she was still bound hand and foot. 

“Has it been an hour already...?” The nausea had passed, but her head was still a bit heavy. 

“No. I just felt like being an arse. Yes, it's been an hour.”

“I'm sorry, I feel wretched, but I'll help you if I can...” Meg blinked back the haze in her eyes. If her hands were free she could rub them. “Do you think you could untie my hands at least. I promise I won't fight you...I don't think I have the strength even if I could...” He regarded her curiously and produced a large skinning knife. He cut the rope in one swipe, 

“I don't think you'd hurt a hare. I've watched you since you got here to Ireland. What's your name?”

“You don't know me well enough yet...But my name's Margaret, or Meg, as most people call me, Lady Gisborne-Locksley...or at least it was before Locksley was taken from us by "Bonny Prince John, the phony king of England"...that bastard will never be a king worth any salt...And you?” Her wrists ached from being tied too tightly and she tried to rub them to get the feeling back into her hands.

“...McGuire,” he narrowed his eyes, “so you're against Johnny Boy too, are ye? What about your husband...I've heard strange rumors that he cares about the villagers. But I also heard tale that he used to murder and rape them back in England,” McGuire tilted his head, “what's the story? Can I count on your kinfolk to help us resist King John and his oppressors?” he brandished his knife again. “...Or are ye one of 'em?”

________________________________

Guy become more frantic with each passing second. He felt like he was losing his mind again. How stupid was he to leave her alone?! 'DAMMIT GUY—why can you never hold on to the woman you love?!' Marian's ghostly face hovered before him as he rode, and he nearly screamed out at her to leave him alone. He caught himself though, and bit his tongue. Meg taught him Marian no longer held sway over his heart...He hadn't told her, though, that Marian still haunted those dark alcoves of him mind where he had buried his past. The darkness tugged at his heart every minute he was not with Meg. She was his light. Without her, he feared to become the machine again...She would be devastated if he did. He could not fail her. The disappointment in her eyes would be enough to kill him. Marian's eyes flash in his mind again—eyes full of pain and betrayal and heart crushing disappointment as his fingers slipped off the blade he had embedded in her... 

“STOP IT!!!” He gripped his head with one hand, trying to shake and squeeze out the memory. 

“What is it, Guy? Are you alright?” Tuck asked, worried about his friend. All eyes were on him. He looked up, embarrassed he had shouted aloud, 

“Yeah...I'm alright...Sorry. Just nervous is all.” He hoped to God Meg was alright... 

________________________________

“He does care...he hates King John as much as you do. He even tried to kill him once upon a time...he thinks that's why we were exiled here...as for his past, those days are over, they were before I even met him and he's done everything in his power to change the person he was, to completely erase that former man. We'll help you as much as we can, none of us have any love for Prince John...” McGuire's eyes flew wide, and for the first time, she could see they were a brilliant emerald green, 

“He did what?! I'll be damned...BRIGHTON!! O'BANNON! Get back in here!” The other two bandits come rushing back to their leader. “This lass says the new lieutenant has tried to kill Lackland! I do believe we've ourselves new comrades rather than enemies!” They all laughed boldly, and McGuire poured Meg a drink from his flask, “Here lass. This'll help with that headache o' yours. Then we'll take ya back. Any man that aims to kill that tyrant is a friend o' mine.” Meg took the drink offered and took a sip. Her stomach turned immediately, and she almost gagged. She pushed it back at him, shaking her head, 

“I can't...I—” her hand flew to her mouth as she felt a twinge and tried to calm her stomach down. McGuire frowned and put the flask away. 

“I didn't mean ta make ya sick, lass...C'mon. Maybe it's best to take ya back afore you get sick on my floor again,” he put away his knife, and offered a hand to help her stand.

“It's not your fault...I just didn't take very good care of myself while my husband was ill...” She took the hand offered, grateful to have something steady to lean on. Guy was going to be furious, but she hoped she could smooth things over with him before he killed everyone involved. 

________________________________

Tuck kept a wary eye on Gisborne, he knew how he was prone to dark moods and for the sake of his wife and children, Tuck didn't want that to happen. He reined in his horse next to him, 

“We'll find her and get her back safe and sound...” Guy scowled and nodded, already planning his revenge on whomever had taken his light from him. They would beg to burn in hell by the time he was done with them... They came to the edge of the forest, and the flashbacks of hunting Hood throttled his already fragile psyche. Guy paused a moment, trying to collect himself and calm the demons clawing in the back of his mind...Then, like ghosts from the past, I saw four figures materialize from the fog, headed straight for them. He leapt down from his horse and drew his sword. 

________________________________

McGuire let Meg lean on him while O'Bannon and Brighton flanked them, ready with blades and arrows should the worst happen. McGuire called out when he saw someone approaching. 

“Oi! Gisborne! Stand down! I'm bringing yer lass to ya!” Guy halted and tilted his head, 

“How do you know my name?!”

“Guy, it's alright! They didn't hurt me...” Meg called, trying to reassure him. Tuck put a hand on Gisborne's shoulder, 

“Stay your sword, she's alright. There's no need to antagonize them! 

“They're in need of allies, not enemies...Please, put down your sword...”

“Meg? MEG!!!!!” Guy didn't hear Tuck. He rushed into the woods, not caring for his own safety. He needed his wife. 'Oh God, I need to see her and hold her and make sure she's alright...' McGuire let Meg go, but the sudden rush of the Englishman startled his followers, and the blonde haired O'Bannon let fly his arrow, striking Guy in the face. Guy jerked his head instinctively when he heard the whir of an arrow. Something stung his cheek, and he clapped his hand over it, feeling his skin wet to the touch. Something in him snapped, and before he realized it, he was on top of the archer, his sword at his throat, and a blade at his own. 

“LOWER YER WEAPONS THE BOTH O YE! AYELL NOH HAVE ME ALLIANCE STRUCK DOWN AFORE WE START!” McGuire shouted. Guy heard shouting, but he couldn't understand it. He could not see for the rage and fear broiling inside him. His mind was playing tricks on him, and suddenly he was at Hood's mercy again. Like always. Never in control of his own life. Never would be. He dropped his sword and awaited death.

“Guy! Don't do this! Please, stop!...” Meg tried to rush forward, but someone stopped him. She reached for her husband but her arms weren't long enough. “Let me go...let me go to him...!!” After what seemed like forever, Brighton re-sheathed his sword and stood back, ripping Guy off O'Bannon and helping his friend up. Guy was left sprawled on the ground like the miserable animal he felt like. Whoever had hold of Meg, let her go and she dropped to her knees next to Guy. “It's alright, Darling...this was just a big misunderstanding...” Guy wanted to fling his arms around Meg, but right then, he could not even bear to meet her eye. He knelt, staring at his trembling hands, aghast at how eager he was to murder once again.  
“Guy...it's alright. I'm alright...These people want our help, they don't want to fight with us...” Meg feel like crying, and holding him, and punching him at the same time. Guy glanced up, his dark locks plastered to his face with sweat which only highlighted the few silver strands that had appeared recently. 

“Help...? Then why did they TAKE you?!”

“It was a misunderstanding, they wanted to make sure that we weren't sympathizers to the crown. I told them we had no love for John and they brought me here to return me to you, My Love.” Meg tried to make him meet her eyes, but he resisted her. All she could do was try to wipe the blood from his cheek. The Irishmen stayed back, unsure what to think about the sniveling, murderous lord. He was certainly not what they expected from the villagers' accounts. 

“B-but why...Why didn't they just ASK me? Why did they have to take you?! I thought I would never see you again!” 

“I don't know, My Love. But I'm here now, I'm safe here with you...” Meg kissed his head and tried to calm him. McGuire stepped forward and knelt beside Guy. 

“I'm sorry, Gisborne...I'm not used to English lords just allowing me to knock on the door and ask them to join the fight against John. I see now the people were right about ya...You're different. I think we can work together, you and I.” Guy shot him a dirty look, then sighed, 

“I hate the king. He has ruined my life. My only regret is that I missed when I shot at him that day...”

“Let's go home and we can talk things over there...” Meg said, caressing Guy's cheek with her hand. Her headache was gone, but she still felt very tired from all the nonsense of misunderstandings. 

“Meg's right, we should return home so we can all rest...” Tuck offered his hand to Meg to help her up, then to Guy. Guy staggered to his feet on his own, recoiling from Tuck's hand like he did the first day he offered him aid. He laced his fingers tightly with Meg's hand and half pulled her back to the waiting horses. McGuire watched and called, 

“So I'll be seeing ya then!” Guy didn't answer. Meg looked back over her shoulder, 

“Yes, come to us whenever you're ready...” Guy pulled her back to him. Tuck gave John, Allan and Much a look of concern, but followed Gisborne back to the horses. Guy helped Meg onto the horse as the rebels retreated to whatever hole they'd slunk out of. Guy remained silent during the return trip, seething with self-hatred.  
Back home, their friends were seen to their quarters. Meg kissed her babies goodnight and sunk into the soft comfort of their bed. Guy had remained silent the entire time and she was worried about him. 

“Darling? Are you alright?” Guy sat slowly on the edge of the bed, keeping his head down as he pulled his boots off, 

“...You must be so disappointed in me.”

“Why would you say that?” Meg asked.

“I was so ready to murder them. I was planning how to hurt them...I haven't changed at all.”

“Yes, you have...Guy, look at me. If you hadn't changed at all I wouldn't be here right now. I would be dead, my head severed from my body at the hands of Isabella. We wouldn't be married, there would be no tiny angels asleep in their crib in the nursery. You probably wouldn't be here either...because you had a change of heart, you saved my life and your own. And since then, you've saved the life of countless others...you have done nothing to make me disappointed in you. You were defending your family back there and there's not a soul in the world who could fault you for that...in fact it only makes me love you that much more.” Meg crawled over to him and leaned her head against the back of his neck, dropping a kiss underneath his collar. Guy swallowed hard, 

“I'm glad...But I disappointed myself.”

“Oh honey...” Meg nuzzled the back of his neck, “Nobody's perfect, My Love. No one can be all good or all bad, we all have some of both in us...I happen to like that little wicked streak in you, it's a part of who you are and I wouldn't change it for the world!” Guy scoffed loudly,

“I'm just happy to have you back.” There were tears in his eyes when he finally turned and looked at her, “I thought I had lost you forever...” 

“You'll never lose me...I will always be right here with you,” Meg placed her hand over his heart and kissed him tenderly, a tear coming to her eye. Guy lost what was left of his composure and flung his arms around her, trembling and kissing her back with all his might and love. Meg whimpered into his arms and kisses. She loved this man so much it hurt. Her body responded to his touch like nothing she'd ever felt and it thrilled her to love him so thoroughly, mind body and soul. Guy buried his face against her neck, but as he nuzzled, he was rudely reminded of his newest mark, 

“Och...Bloody Irishman...” Guy touched the gash on his cheek and hissed, “do you think it needs stitches?” Meg looked at it, turning his face to the candle light, 

“I think it might, but we'll let Tuck look at it in the morning, alright...now we'll have matching scars.” Meg kissed him gently above and below the mark. A small smile tugged at Guy's lips, 

“Yours when you rescued Rose...Mine when I rescued you,” He kissed her scar, “Our badges of honor.” Meg smiled, 

“I like the sound of that...” She kissed him again passionately, her arms going round his neck. Guy returned her kiss a moment, then exhaustion hit him hard, and he nearly passed out in her arms. Meg laid him down and curled into his arms, letting sleep overtake them both. Meg woke once in the night, a slight twinge in her stomach and she feared she was going to be sick again, but it passed and she fell back asleep next to her husband.  
Guy slept like the dead well into the next day. He had pushed himself too far, too soon after being so sick, and he could not even get out of bed to visit with his friends or play with his children. 

“You're exhausted, Sweetheart. Rest some more, I'll bring the children in later...” Meg told him. She really didn't feel like getting out of bed either, but she didn't want to be rude to their friends and she needed to hold her children at least once every day...She needed to ask Tuck to look in on Guy as well, to stitch up his cheek. She entered the nursery to see her lovely little angels sitting on the floor and playing with the dogs, “Good morning, My Angels! Good morning, Kate, ladies...” 

“Good morning! It's good to finally see you, Meg!” Kate said, hugging her friend. 

“It's good to be seen, I'm so happy you all could join us here,” Rosaline was holding out her arms to her mother and cooing, so Meg scooped her up in her arms and kissed her soft hair fuzz, “Not exactly the welcome I had in mind, but at least you're all here. You wouldn't believe how many times Guy wished you were all here.” 

“I'll admit, I was skeptical we'd even make it. The storm over the channel and the problems at both ports, not to mention how hard King John has come down on all of us back home...” Kate said, sitting back down next to Robin who was trying to chew on Rolley's ear. 

“I was wondering how you all were fairing with the changes.”

Guy tried to go back to sleep, but each time he did, the demons try to take over his mind again, and he was forced to settle for staring at the canopy overhead. He couldn't tell what was worse right then--being evil, or being afraid of being evil.  
It was late afternoon when Meg brought the twins in to see their father, the puppies trailing at her feet. Tuck had stitched up Guy's cheek and it was puffy and pink and Robin tried to touch it when she set him down next to his father. 

“I think he's worried about you too, Papa...” Guy turned his face to them and managed a small smile. “Hey cuties...Have you been behaved today?” 

“They've been angels since Kate arrived. I think they missed her as much as I did...No, Robin, Papa's face hurts...” Meg tried to grab his hand away from Guy's cheek, but he fought her and crashed his whole body down on Guy's chest and pouted. “Well, at least they WERE little angels most of the day...”  
Guy winced and coughed hard. Robin squeaked and gurgled thinking his father was playing with him.  
“Are you still coughing?...” Meg frowned, “Maybe I should ask Tuck about that...”

“Yeah...It doesn't hurt as bad as it used to, but I dry heaved earlier today when you were gone because I couldn't stop.” Robin calmed down and snuggled under Guy's chin as he stroked his son's back. “I'll be alright.”

“You have two days to be up and back to your old self, I've a surprise for you on your birthday and I want you to be well enough to enjoy it...” Rose crawled over to her father and sat back on her haunches, staring at him with the cutest expression of curiosity on her face, tilting her head from side to side as Guy moved his. “Those two adore you, My Love...” Guy smiled softly and touched Rose's cheek which sent her into a fit of adorable giggles, 

“And I them...” he looked up at Meg, “And their mother. You are my light...I was falling to darkness yesterday without you.”

“...and I adore you, My Love...” Meg moved closer to him and dropped a sweet kiss on his lips, smoothing the hair out of his face. Rose decided then that Mummy would make a good climbing frame to get to Daddy, so she started to climb on top of Meg. “OOooff...Roseiebud...what are you doing, you silly girl...” she climbed up her legs, her feet resting on Meg's lower stomach and her chubby fists on her mother's breasts and was bouncing to get Daddy to smile at her. “Well, we know one thing for sure about this little princess, she's definitely smitten with her father!” Guy smiled shyly and blew Rosaline a kiss,

“Maybe she'll not want to ever leave home and I won't have to worry about a husband treating her poorly...I still feel terrible about Isabella...”

“Isabella is in the past, and you'll have plenty of time to wheedle out the best husband for our Rosebud, should she choose him...I think she should marry for love though...I did...” Meg smiled lovingly at him. Guy grinned back at her, then looked back at Rose, 

“And if she chooses not to marry, papa will be just as happy to spoil her forever. I will never again sell someone off.”

“Of course you'd love that, wouldn't you, but I'm not sure how much of you spoiling her I could stand...I don't want her to grow up thinking she's entitled and better than everyone else...though I think Robin would set her straight should that happen...” Robin had put his entire palm on Rose's forehead and was trying to push her away. Guy snort-laughed softly and closed his eyes with a smile on his lips. 

“Shall I take the children back to the nursery and let you rest, My Love?” Meg whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. He shook his head slowly, 

“No...lie here with me...with them...I just want...to bask in the light.” Meg turned her head and kissed his red cheek gently, 

“Alright, my dear...” Neither of the babies would be still, they seemed to enjoy trying to get our attention and Rose's feet on Meg's stomach were beginning to hurt more than it should. She picked Rose up and held her in the air for a moment, her feet and arms twitching as she giggled and blew bubbles, then brought her back down to snuggle into Meg's arms. Robin had taken to plugging Guy's nose until he could not breathe and he licked Robin's wrist, which sent him into a fit of giggles. Rose was watching her brother with great attention, but her eyes slowly began drooping and she tried to fight to stay awake. Robin made a loud squeal and Rose raised her eyebrow just like her father and Meg had to try to keep from giggling out loud. “Did you see that? She already knows how to imitate you...” she whispered. Guy raised his own eyebrow and glanced over, then licked Robin again to make him squeal. By now Rose's eyes had closed and she was fairly snoring on Meg's chest. “I think I should take them back to the nursery...” Robin roared a squeaky yawn and flopped himself down hard into Guy's neck, 

“Yeah...I think you're right...” 

“Hand him to me,” Meg said sitting up, Guy gently handed over Robin and just as she was about to leave for the nursery, Bridgette came in to take them for me. “Perfect timing...” Meg whispered, handing them over. When she'd gone Meg quietly closed the door and returned to her husband. Guy smiled crookedly—more so than usual thanks to his stitches—and held out his arms, 

“My love...” Meg crawled over to him and laid her head on his chest. Guy kissed her head and gently stroked her hair. “Sweet dreams my pet. Tomorrow will be a better day...”

When the first rays of sunlight hit Meg's face she smiled and leaned over and kissed her husband, “Wakey wakey birthday boy...!!” Guy's eyes fluttered open, 

“...Huh? Wha?” Meg kissed him again and pointed to the ribbon on the bedpost, 

“See that, I asked one of the servants to put that up, should either of us decide to sleep in for two days...looks like we did...” Guy sat up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes, 

“It's my birthday?”

“Yes,” Meg giggled, “Is it so hard to believe? I invited everyone just for the occasion as a surprise for you!”

“So that was YOU?” Guy chuckled a sleepy giggle, “You sneaky devil!”

“Me?! Sneaky?! The very thought!...” Meg rolled over and leaned over him, dropping kisses all over his upper chest, shoulders, and neck up to his chin. “...I also told the servants not to disturb us until we got up, other than tying the ribbon round the post that is...” Guy grinned stupidly and stretched hard, his joints and back snapping and popping like an old man. 

“Mmmm...Is that so? Why would they be required to stay away, pray tell...?”

“Oh...I don't know...I just thought you might like an early birthday present...” Meg whispered in his ear. Guy smirked at her, his eyes half lidded, 

“It's not so early if it's already my birthday, ma cherie.”

“Well then...” Meg rolled further over and threw a leg over him, straddling his hips. She took the strings of her chemise and held then out for him, “Would you like to unwrap your first present?” she wrinkled her nose into a grin. Guy arched his brows in mock surprise, but took the strings anyway, pulling slowly as his eyes darkened in anticipation, 

“Hmm...” her chemise fell off her shoulders, and caught on her ample bosom, deliciously teasing Guy's libido. “I like what I see so far...” Meg grinned and giggled, 

“Would you like to see more...” Guy nodded like a drunk man, grinning from ear to ear. Meg took the bottom of her chemise and pulled it over her head. Sitting on his hips while he looked her over made her feel sexy and appreciated. Guy grinned wickedly and squeezed her wide hips, 

“Mmm...Best present ever. Perfect. Hot. Mmmmmm...” he thrust his hips up, “I want it.” He sent a shiver of anticipation through her, 

“Well it's yours already. So take me, baby. Take me completely and thoroughly!” Meg leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Guy smiled against her lips and reached down as she kissed him, massaging her most sensitive parts to rile her up. She moaned into his kiss as his fingers sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She pressed her cunt-blossom onto his fingers as she nibbled down his neck and along his collarbone. “Oh Guy...you really...know how to...touch me...just the right...way...!” Guy purred and growled, pressing his lips to her ear as he whispered sweet nothings in French.  
“Unnnhhhh...you can do whatever you want to with me, My Love...” she purred, her need of his touch building with the heat deep inside her, “...you could even tie me down and lick me all over if you wanted.”  
Guy chuckled huskily and pull his hand away, gazing deep into her eyes, 

“Actually...That doesn't sound half bad...But today, I think I would like for ME to be the dominated and restrained one.”

“Oh really...I can do that for you, Darling!” Meg opened a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out some silken rope. “I had this for just such an occasion...” She dismounted him and pulled his arms over his head, wrapping his wrists with the rope and tying one to each headboard post. She straddled his legs again and slowly pulled off his breeches. She flung them across the room with a grin and ran her fingernails up and down the tops of his legs, then along the inner, more sensitive parts. Meg started at his knees and kissed her way up his thighs, lingering and letting her tongue tease him as she went. Guy's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned and whined with pleasure, the little vixen. She had planned this. What a delightful surprise indeed. 

“Uunnnnnnh...Mon amour...les choses que vous faites pour moi...” His skin tasted so delicious. She licked up to his already erect cock and teased him a little with her tongue, flicking it at the head then running it lightly along his entire length, slurping loudly, then taking his whole cock into her mouth, moaning against it to send vibrations through his body. Oh God-Guy tried to cry out in pleasure, but his voice stuck in his throat. All he could muster was a growling whine as his body jerked and shuddered under her control.  
Meg growled as she slipped his length in and out of her mouth, her hands kneading and squeezing his thighs, hips, and ass-cheeks. His huge member slipped out of her mouth with a pop, pre-cum dripping from her tongue, 

“God, you taste so good, Darling...” Guy nearly could not speak for the way she drove him wild, 

“Meg...My amazingly seductive beauty...Please...Make me scream.” Meg grinned wickedly at him, 

“As you wish...” she brought one hand around to massage and squeeze his balls while her lips and tongue teased and lapped up his juices before taking his member back in her mouth and sucking it roughly, her teeth grazing against the protruding blood vessels and muscle fibers that drove her wild when he was inside her. She wanted him so badly, but she wanted to make him scream first and writhe against his bonds and beg her to take his length inside her. She moaned and whimpered, letting her tongue vibrate against him as her teeth scraped gently. Guy groaned loudly and thrusted without thinking, shaking the headboard as he yanked on his bonds, 

“Oh... Meg!! Yes!! God yes Meg!! Oh!!!!” he could feel himself go rigid and he gasped, “Let me inside...Quick!! I want to cum inside you, baby!!” Meg released his cock from her mouth and scoot up to straddle him, sliding down slowly onto him wish a gush of her own wetness. A deep moan escaped her lips as he filled her and her muscles quivered around him, 

“Ooooohhh God, Guy...you feel so good...now beg me for it, tell me what you want me to do for you, you wicked, dirty man...” Guy shuddered helplessly against the silk tying him down and whimpered with a growl, 

“Squeeze me...Grind me...Break me in half inside you, and make me surge!” Meg grinned wickedly again, and began to move up and down on his length, her muscles voluntarily contracting as he slid in and out...her breathing increased as she moved faster, harder against him, finally coming down hard onto him and grinding her hips into his, 

“Oh fuck...your so hard...you feel so good!!” Guy's noises had become incomprehensible, and suddenly the bonds yanked taut. An electric wave pulsed through him, and he surged violently, coming hard and fast inside her. He shook the entire bed with his release as he convulsed beneath her. “Oh God...Yes!!...oh Guy...” Meg ground hard against him as she felt her climax surge with his, her hands moved all over his body and hers as she released around him with a cry of ecstasy, “Uuuunnnnaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!” She could barely breath he felt so good. The pleasure was so hard and fierce, he couldn't feel his hands as the bindings cut off his circulation. He gasped and quaked and roared as he came over and over again as her body squeezed him dry. Finally, after what felt like forever, he went limp, still panting and sweaty, but giggling like a fool, 

“...Holy...Crap...Wow...!!!”

“Mmmhmmm...wow is right...Happy Birthday, My Love!” She slipped the bindings off his wrists and lay on top of him, kissing his collarbone, neck, and chin. Guy chuckled breathlessly, 

“Thank you, my sweet. Now what?”

“Well, what do you want to do? You could always have your way with me now!...” she laughed, peppering his face with kisses, “I do have another birthday present for you, but you'll have to wait til dinner for that one...”

“Oh? Well...Perhaps I can have you for dessert later too.” He grinned and licked her neck, “I think I would like to see my munchkins now.” 

“That can be arranged...” Meg slid off of him and grabbed her chemise from the foot of the bed and went to her wardrobe to choose a dress. “Looks like Ian left a present for you last night, as well...come help me choose which dress, I'm at a loss here...”

“Eh?” Guy slid from the bed and wrapped his bare arms around her waist, languidly kissing the back of her neck, “What am I looking for?”

“Help me choose, the green, the blue or the gold, that is if the gold fits anymore...”

“Hmmmmm...” he hummed against her shoulder blade, “The gold one.”

“You would choose that one, wouldn't you!” Meg laughed and pecked him on the cheek, “Now go see what's in the box over there...” Meg slipped the dress on. It was rather snug in the stomach area after all, but it still fit. Rather than letting her ladies-maids do her hair, she braided it and pin it up in a large bun at the nape of her neck. “So...what's in the box?!” Guy staggered over to the box, still noodle-legged from their lovemaking, and tore it open. He held up a magnificent kilt, 

“What the hell do I do with this skirt?” Meg couldn't help but laugh, 

“It's not a skirt, it's a kilt, silly...” she laughed at the incredulous look on his face, “Ya know, you wear it...” Guy looked down and arched his brows, 

“No way...What about my leather?”

“Ian will be sad if you don't wear it...” Meg knew a secret about that kilt that he'd find out when he saw his son. “Come on, wear it...” Guy scrunched up his face when he looked it over, 

“...What do I wear underneath it?”

“Now THAT I don't know...ask Ian...” Guy grumbled as he stepped into it and pulled it to his waist. 

“I don't even know how the bloody thing works. IAN!!!!!!” Meg giggled uncontrollably as he fussed with it. When there was a knock at the door, Meg opened it and let Ian in to help Guy with his new vestments. Ian could not keep the amusement from his eyes as he explained to Guy the workings of the kilt, and Guy burned bright red. After some arguing, he was finally dressed as a proper Irishman. He even went so far as to help Guy shave, leaving the thin beard Meg and he had agreed upon. Ian stepped out of the washroom first, and grinned brightly, 

“M'lehdy, yew might wanna brace yerself fer this...”

“Consider me braced...” Meg grinned at him and winked. Ian stepped aside, and Guy stepped out: clad in a silken black shirt with billowing sleeves and black and blue kilt, boots properly complimenting the kilt. His face was back to nearly normal with a slightly thicker scruff than when Meg first met him. His hair now long enough to tie back at the base of his head, showed the back of his muscular neck. He glanced up shyly as a rebel lock of hair dangled in his face. 

“I feel a draft...” Meg giggled and feigned swooning, 

“Catch me, I feel faint at the sight of such a handsome Lord Lieutenant of Ireland...” she bent her knees a little and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. Guy rushed forward and caught her, worried that she may have had another headache. “My hero...!!” Meg threw her arms around his neck, “You look absolutely delicious...” she whispered. Guy blushed and kissed her softly as Ian cleared his throat loudly. 

“Aye believe yer breakfast is waitin' with yer friends below, Milaird.”

“Our children are waiting on us too, My Love...” Meg added. Guy kissed her nose and stood her back upright, pinching her rear playfully, 

“Onwaird t' tha bairns!!” he mimicked the Irish accent so well, Ian's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Meg laughed heartily at his attempt at the accent of the natives, then followed on to the nursery. When we opened the door the roar was deafening, everything was everywhere again and Kate and Bridgette are chasing a matching kilt and sporran clad Robin as his sister threw a hissy fit in the crib. 

“So much for a nice birthday present...” Meg mused. Guy roared with laughter and caught his son with one arm. 

“Oi! Laddie! Dontcha look fyne in yer man-skirt!!” Meg rolled her eyes, 

“Dear God, what have we started, Ian?!” Meg cooed at her daughter and Rose screamed louder, “Goodness, what has my poor Little Angel all upset?!” Meg tried to pick her up, but she flailed and batted at her mother's hands. “Alright, I won't touch you...Kate what has her so upset?” 

“Hell if I know, she won't let anyone near her after Daisy got her dressed...oh, forgive me...” Kate put a hand over her mouth. Meg winked at her, 

“Believe me, they've heard worse from us...” Guy carried a flailing, shrieking tiny Irishman under his arm and walked up to the crib, 

“What's wrong, my wee Rosebud?”

“Shall I take the heathen?” Meg asked, holding out her arms for the flailing Bird-Boy. Guy obliged and handed over Robin. Once his hands were free, Guy reached into the crib for his daughter, 

“What's wrong, my sweetling? Why do you fuss so at your mother?” Meg took Robin and as soon as Guy picked up Rose she stopped crying, sniffling up her snot and tears and nestling into his arms. “Ahhh, I see how it is. She's her father's daughter alright...I'm beginning to wonder if either of these children have any of me in them, other than this little munchkin's looks.” Meg nibbled on Robin's cheek, then hold him up in the air while he flapped his arms and legs. “Kate, have I introduced you to our Bird-Boy?” Robin screeched like a hawk and they all laughed. Guy cradled Rosaline in his arms and stroked her silky soft cheek with his index finger. 

“I think she missed me. Maybe she was afraid we were separated again...Do you think she remembers?”

“I don't know...” Meg often wondered if Cesario had ever touched their daughter, if she could bring him back and kill him again she would. “Can I kiss you my sweet?” Meg leaned over and she put her lips up to mine, “That's my girl!” Guy grinned shyly, 

“I suppose she just needed her daddy,” a slight blush crept into his cheeks at the realization once more that he wasn't just a lover or a husband, but a father, and this tiny miracle felt safe and happy in his arms. 

“That she did,” Meg smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“You four make such a sweet picture...” Bridgette said. Kate turned away and Meg thought she saw a tear in her eye. 

“I think we should all go down to breakfast. The heathen Bird-Boy is hungry...” Robin had resorted to alternating between chewing on Meg's dress and chewing on his sporran. Guy chuckled and slid his arm around Meg's waist as Rose fisted one hand in his shirt while sucking the thumb of her other hand. 

“I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow.”

“I'll bet you could...and I think he could be too,” Meg pulled the trim of her dress out of Robin's mouth for the umpteenth time. They descended the winding stairwell, and it was eerily quiet downstairs. Just as Guy was about to go back up for his sword, the entire household jumped out and shouted, causing poor Rose to flail like a fish out of water. Allan slapped Guy hard on the back with a huge grin. 

“Happy birthday Gisborne! Or is it Ireland now? I dunno what to call you anymore ey.” Guy laughed and patted Rose's back to keep her from fussing. 

“Just Guy is fine...You all really didn't have to do this for my birthday Y'know...” 

“Awww, maybe I should have warned them about Rose...” Meg grimaced, whispering to Guy, “I hardly know what to call him either, Allan, but I tend to like Husband, Guy, Lover...” she winked at her husband. Guy smirked back at her, 

“You also like to call me Giz, ma cherie!” Allan glanced down and snorted loudly, 

“Oi...Giz...You forgot your pants, eh?” Guy shot him a dirty glare, and he shut up.

“True, I do...I rather like that one...And it's called a kilt, Allan. As for the surprise, you can blame this all on me, My Love. I wanted to do something nice for you, you deserve it...and Alan, only I'm allowed to call him Giz!” Meg whispered to Guy, “I thought we were keeping that between us...” Guy shrugged innocently. “You actually like that nickname, don't you, Giz...' Meg raised an eyebrow at him and Rose mimicked her, raising her eyebrow too. Guy smiled shyly at them both, 

“What of it?”

“You sly devil...You'll have to pay dearly for that tonight...” Meg whispered back as he pulled her chair out for him. 

“But as I recall, I started that whole nickname thing!” Allan lamented. Meg raised her eyebrow again,

“That may be, Allan, but I'm finishing it!”

“The lehdy haz spooken!” John clapped a hand on Allan's shoulder. Before Meg could stop him, Robin grabbed two fistfuls of whatever he could reach and stuffed them both in his mouth, 

“Oi, Child! One at a time!” Everyone laughed as they watched Robin gum his hands. Guy plopped down next to Meg and Rose twisted in his arms, eyeing her father's bowl of porridge. 

“Would you like to try some, sweetheart?” Robin was also eyeing Guy's porridge, 

“Oh no you don't, you've got your own, two of your own, in fact...why can't you have your sister's delicate manners...?!” Meg sighed. 

“Soo the whoole family's wearin' skirts aire they?” John said, plopping down in his chair. “Just soo loong as you doon't make me waire one...” He stuffed a muffin in his mouth and grinned, making faces at Robin. 

“Aww, but they're so cute,” Kate said, pulling John's beard as she passed behind him to sit next to Allan. 

“I don't know how I feel about men in skirts...it seems a little too...breezey for my liking...” Much said, making Kate and Meg giggle hopelessly. Guy fed Rose his breakfast as she cooed and gurgled and spit on him, 

“Aye. It is drafty...But surprisingly comfortable too,” he wiggled in his chair and smirked, “I feel so free!” Allan nearly choked with laughter.

“Oh good God, my husband is a twelve year old boy...No wonder my-our son is so wild...!” Meg rolled her eyes as Kate smirked behind her hand and a muffin. “Am I the only sane one around here...” Ian came back into the room with a small box which he placed in front of Guy. He eyed Meg and she just smiled right back at him. Guy let Rose gum the spoon for a moment and laid his hand on the box, looking up quizzically, 

“What's this? Another gift?”

“That it is, and an announcement...Open it and find out what's inside,” Meg smirked at him. Guy quirked a brow, and opened the box. His brow furrowed and he picked up the silver rattle inside. Rose dropped the spoon and reached excitedly for it. “What's this for?” he looked in the box, “Where's the announcement?” Meg smiled at him, letting it sink in for a minute. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt, she was smiling so big. Guy looked at Meg, at Ian, and at all the faces at the table. “...Wait—WHAT?!!” he jumped up and Rose shrieked. “Again?!!” 

“Yes...again...” Meg couldn't help but laugh and cry all at the same time. 

“Boy, the Gisboorne's shoore are getting raight on that family thing aren't they...” Little John said with a laugh. Guy cupped Meg's chin and bent down, kissing her frantically over and over and over again, laughing in between each peck, 

“I can't believe it! Again!! More!! We'll need a bigger nursery!!” Allan was busy trying not to look at Kate's expression. 

“I love you, Guy...” Robin was squealing at all the excitement though she highly doubted he understood what was going on. Kate looked like she was about to throw up and quickly left the room. Meg almost didn't even notice, she was so happy to finally tell Guy the good news. Guy sit back down and sat Rose on his knee, bouncing her lightly. 

“How long have you known?!”

“Only a few days, really. When Tuck arrived I asked him about my symptoms and confirmed what I thought, He thinks I'm about four months already...hence why my dresses wont fit anymore...” Meg smiled at him. John shook his head, 

“You twoo are like twoo luve-sick teenagers...” Guy grinned mischievously at him, 

“Shut it. Jealousy does not become you, old man!” 

“Whoo says I'm jailouus...I'm perfectly faine being an uncle, just as long as I don't have to clean up after the wee little devils...” John grinned back. Guy looked back at Meg, 

“Four months? But that means...I didn't think you could get pregnant that soon!”

“It varies for every woman, but it has happened before, Gisborne,” Tuck said, “...in fact...” 

“Och, man! Not at the breakfast table, puhleeze!!” John intoned. 

“Yes, not at the breakfast table...” Meg echoed. Guy chuckled and turned back to his food. Rose burped softly and burrowed into his chest, soon fast asleep with a thumb in her mouth and a fist wrapped around his tunic string, as though she had the reins to his heart. 

“So...tell me—“ he swallowed a mouthful of food “how are things back home? Is Locksley safe?”  
Tucks eyes dropped to his plate and he picked at the food there as John leaned over and took little Robin from Meg. 

“I cannot lie to you, Guy...Locksley is not the same without you...dare I say it, it's worse than anything Vaisey and Isabella could have ever planned for them. The new Sheriff's men are ruthless, doing whatever they please, taking whatever to pay for the taxes that have increased exponentially. We do what we can, but it's difficult and dangerous...all of us have had some close calls in the recent weeks, we were glad to get Meg's letter to come here, but I worry how long we can stay and leave the people back home to the ravages of the new Sheriff...” Guy glanced up, brow furrowed and wrinkles pulling tightly the corners of his eyes. 

“...Who is the new sheriff?”

“They call him Cesario...some brother of a friend of the king,” Tuck nearly spat. Meg's eyes grew wide, 

“No...it can't be...” Meg breathed. The looks on Meg and Guy's faces made Tuck furrow his brow. 

“That was my initial thought as well...but it's not the same man. Though his features do resemble his brother...” Before he could stop himself, Guy's fist came down hard on the table and the wood cracked beneath. 

“NO!! THAT BLOODY SON OF A SPANISH WHORE WILL NOT SUBJUGATE MY PEOPLE!!!”  
Everyone jumped at his outburst. 

“Do you think he knows...what we did? Is that why we were exiled here?...” Meg asked to no one in particular. Her hand instinctively went to her baby girl, 

“Guy, there's nothing you can do now. If you even think of setting foot in the country or any English holding they will kill you were you stand...” Tuck furrowed his brow harder, “It gets harder and harder every day to tolerate it...for all us...something must be done about it...but I cannot think what...” Guy handed Rose over to Meg and stood, 

“What would Hood do? He wouldn't care that they would kill him! He would fight anyway!”

“Guy, you can't...” Meg breathed, suddenly scared that he might actually be thinking of going back. “...these people here need you too...” Tuck stood as well, 

“Gisborne, think about your family, they need you,” Meg's face was ashen and it hurt Tuck and the others to look at it. 

“Think of yoir wee babes...” John said, Robin pulling at his long scraggly beard. Meg put her face against Rose's soft curls, trying to fight back the tears that choked her. Guy looked back and forth at them all, then sank back to his chair and hid his head in his arms, 

“There's got to be a way...For God's sake, they all have families too. If I just sit back and watch, it makes me no different than when I was the dark knight of the sheriff,” he sighed.

“You're wrong, Guy. If you don't have a choice it doesn't mean your not a good man. We will think of something, I'm sure of it. Today should be a day of celebration, it's your birthday. Don't dwell on the negative!” Tuck said, resuming his seat and trying to lighten the mood. Robin squawked his agreement and John held him up in the air, 

“Aye, that's right, my wee man, it's yoir daddy's birthday!”

“Is that my fate then? Always helpless? Always at the mercy of evil?!”

“No...Guy...” Meg couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed her chair away and left the room. Hot tears streaming down her face. 

“...Dammit.” Guy got up, made his apologies, and followed after her. Meg collapsed in an alcove off the stairs into a blubbering, crying heap, clutching her baby girl to her chest. Guy sat gingerly next to her and laid his hand on her arm, “Meg...I'm sorry...”

“Guy...” she turned and buried her face in his shoulder. Her shoulders heaved with every sob, Rose clutching at Meg and Meg clutching at Guy. “I..I can't lose you...I'd go crazy...” she sobbed, choking on her words. Guy blinked. He didn't know what to do or say, 

“Shh...you won't. I'm not going anywhere...you're right, I'm sorry.”

“Just hold me...” she whispered, trying to stem the crying. Guy swallowed and slid his arms around her, gathering Meg and Rose as one to his chest. He hummed softly as he stroked her hair and kissed her head. “Please, don't ever speak of that again...I...I can't handle it right now...” one hand slid down Rosaline's back to her lower stomach. Guy sighed deeply, 

“I won't. Not ever again. I promise. This is home now, and we are safe here. And look...” he stretched out his hairy leg, “I even look like an Irishman now.” Meg tried to smile...but she felt like the effort was just too much for her right now. 

“The look suits you...” she said softly. Guy blushed and nuzzled her head, “Thank you. I didn't mean to make you cry, my love.... Especially not when you've done so much to make today perfect.”

“I know...just the thought of...of what COULD happen...upsets me...I'm sorry, I don't know why, but I don't feel like I could bear the separation from you or my children ever again...there's already been far too much of that already...” He held her tighter, 

“No more of that talk remember? Lets enjoy today. We should go back down before Robin pulls all of John's hairs out of his chin.”

“Alright...I love you so much, Guy, so much it hurts...” Rose cooed and gurgled her agreement and Guy kissed her forehead as she leaned it against his chin.

“And I love you, Meg...more than life itself. I would do anything for you...you only need ask.” His words brought a genuine smile to Meg's face and she swiped at the tears on her cheeks, 

“I'm glad...” Guy tilted her chin up with a single finger and met her lips—gently at first, but then with increasing passion. Meg whimpered into his kiss. God, his touch melted her. She nearly dropped Rose and had to break the kiss to keep herself upright. “Mmmmm...this has to wait til later or I may pass out from ecstasy, My Love...the things you do to me...” she couldn't help but smile at him. Guy flashed a devastatingly dazzling smile at her, 

“There's m'girl.” Meg leaned her forehead against his lips and caressed his cheek with her hand. He kissed her head once more before clearing his throat, “C'mon. We've got the whole day ahead of us.”

“Yes, we do...” Meg took his hand and laced her fingers with his, Rose bounding in her hip and they walked back to the dining hall. When they arrived Allan actually asked to hold Rose. He held out his hands and she gave Meg a skeptical look which was hilarious on such a tiny face, “I'm not so sure she's up for that just yet, Allan...” Allan looked dejected. 

“That's alright...I wouldn't want me to hold me either I guess.” 

“I'm sorry, Allan, maybe another time...you should check on Kate...” Meg whispered to him as Rose reached for her father, still regarding Allan with that raised eyebrow and glare. “I really am beginning to wonder if either of my children are like me at all?!...but that face is just too precious...” Allan huffed and nodded, rushing off to find Kate. Guy chuckled and shook his head, 

“I'll not get anything done if I keep getting sidetracked by this little lady.” He scooped Rose up in one arm, and she entertained herself by scratching at his cheeks, delighted at how the thick scruff prickled under her tiny nails. 

“Well, today you're not to do any work, Ian promised me that we'd have the whole day to ourselves...” Meg looked to the window where Bridgette stood and she nodded. “Shall we all retire to the lawn? I believe there are more festivities outside...” Guy stopped mid-raspberry on Rose's cheek and nodded. 

“Alright. Lead the way, Mistress,” he smirked and winked. Meg took her husbands hand and led him and their friends outside the castle where Ian, Bonnie and Daisy were all waiting in front of a crowd of the locals, there were festooned tents and games set up with a musical group playing Celtic tunes. 

“Happy Birthday, Master. Your wife, the sweet thing, has arranged all of this for you and your family, as a way for us to welcome you all into our lives, as our allies; a place we never thought could be filled by an Englishman,” Bridgette said, going to stand by the others. Their entire serving staff were wearing armbands of the same tartan as Guy and Robin's kilts. Daisy and Bonnie stepped forward with matching shawl sashes for Rose and Meg. Guy stared agape at it all, unable to comprehend that anyone could ever want to do all this for him, 

“...It's...this is all too much...I don't deserve it.” A familiar gruff voice rolled forth, 

“Oh but I think ye do, Gisborne,” McGuire strolled up with his two friends, all three decked out in the same festive garb. 

“...You. Now why do you think I would want to see you here on my birthday?” Guy asked. McGuire feigned insult, 

“I thought we were friends now. After all, I saved yer life!” McGuire smirked and Guy grit his teeth, but let it go after seeing the faces of the people. They obviously knew this man and respected him...Guy could not risk his enmity.

“Very well. Thank you. Please - join the festivities.” The three of them grinned and headed towards the kegs, drinking and singing merrily. 

“I happen to think you do deserve it, My Love...” Meg smiled, and squeezed his hand, “and it's awfully nice of McGuire and his band to come to your party.” She kissed him on the cheek, “Now go mingle, I'll take Rose...” John set Robin down and he immediately began to toddle and spin to the music, giggling and laughing like a hyena. Guy snorted a laugh at his son, but then was shoved off by Meg, and so did his best to mingle awkwardly. He'd never been good at celebrations—he'd never seen life as anything worth celebrating before his Meg—and he was afraid it showed. He looked like a scared cat. Meg took Rose and went to sit on a wooden bench under one of the canopies. Rose was fascinated by the fluttering ribbons that hung from the corners of the tents and canopies and the giant pole that the children all run round, each holding tight to a ribbon. She clapped her hands and laughed as she bounced up and down on her mother's knees.  
Tuck and Much tried to get Guy to play some of the games while Allan and John took to drinking with the Celts, and soon Guy found himself laughing freely even when Ian beat them all in the competitions.  
Watching her husband finally enjoying himself was enough to make Meg happy, but watching her daughter take her first steps had her beaming. She called Guy over as Rose took a step, got her bearings, took another step and swayed a bit before taking another step toward her brother. A smile bloomed on Guy's face that no amount of woe could crush. His friends were there, his children were both walking, his wife was happy, and giving him another child. What a wonderful birthday it was! Every year before, he would spend the day asking God why He had given him life, but as he looked around in that moment, he realized it wasn't important to know why...Just to LIVE was answer enough. He hastily swiped his sleeve across his eyes before anyone could see his tears of joy.  
Kate, despite her earlier depression seemed to be enjoying herself and pulled Allan up to dance with her when the musicians begin to play an old familiar tune. Meg pulled Guy with her to the open courtyard dance-floor, wanting to dance with her husband, 

“Come 'ere Birthday Boy!” The sun was beginning to set already and the lovely strains of the music seemed to turn the land into a magical land of enchantment like the locals were always telling stories of. Meg pulled Guy into her arms and they whirled, turned, and promenaded with the other couples, Guy tripping over his feet, both of us laughing. Guy suddenly stopped dancing and whirled around,

“Do you hear that?”

“Hear what? *I narrow my eyes at him and listen hard*

“That singing...” he snapped his head around, “Where is it coming from? It's beautiful...”

“Guy, I don't hear anything...” Meg looked around to see a few others stopped and listening intently but most were still dancing and carrying on. Guy laced their fingers tightly and followed the sound to the front gates. Once they approached the "fairy circle", the singing ceased. 

“Huh. It just stopped...never mind I guess...”

“Guy...I think you've had too much to drink...” Meg said, turning back toward the party. as a screaming light shot up into the air and exploded in a bright umbrella of coloured sparks, then another, and another. Even Meg was stunned, this must have been the surprise that Ian had been talking about. At the sudden sound, Guy jumped and ducked. The last time he'd heard such a noise, a castle was coming down around his head,

“GOOD GOD! What was that?!”

“I think they're called fireworks...” Meg giggled as he tried to regain composure. Guy tugged at his collar, trying desperately to calm his hammering heart.

“So they are...I knew that.” Meg giggle again and pecked him on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her cheek against his chest as they watched the display light up the night sky in a thousand colours. 

“It's awfully romantic, don't you think...” Meg looked up at him as the sparks and colours reflected in his eyes. It was breathtaking and beautiful. Guy was enthralled by the sight. He could not peel his eyes away as the colors burst and glittered above.

“Mmhmm...” Meg smiled and nestled her cheek back into his chest, 

“Happy Birthday, My Darling Husband...” With a wide grin, Guy looked down and kissed Meg's head, nuzzling so her curls stuck in his scruffy cheek.

“Thank you, my angel. It was perfect...Truly perfect.”

“I had nothing to do with the fireworks...or games...or music, even. All I did was tell Ian I wanted to give you a surprise birthday party, he and the servants did the rest, even down to these...” Meg picked at the sash that matched his kilt.

“Really?” He was shocked and amazed that servants he barely knew could care so much already.  
“I'll have to be sure to thank them all...I truly don't deserve this, but I think exile may have been a blessing and a gift from God.”

“I think you're right...for the first time in a long time, I feel like we're truly free and happy...” Two tiny giggles came racing toward them, Kate and Daisy chasing after them. Sometime between the early afternoon and then Rose had quickly asserted herself as a fluent walker and now runner like her brother and they came tottering headlong into their parent's legs, a fat, fluffy sheep made of yarn and fabric in their hands. 

“Sorry, they couldn't be stopped...” Daisy apologized. Guy laughed and scooped up his mini Irishman, 

“What's this then? Are you a shepherd now, laddie?” Meg picked Rose up and positioned her on her hip, 

“It's quite alright, Daisy.” With every explosion of the sparkling glitter Rose and Robin squealed with wide gummy smiles. Guy was flapped in the face a few times by Robin's flailing excitement, but he couldn't help but giggle. Their zeal was contagious. He slid a free hand around his wife's waist and held her close in their moment of perfect happiness... And that's when he heard it again. Unmistakable, beautiful, haunting singing. Tiny voices ringing out in celebration in beat with the clamor of fireworks. 

“...There it is again,” he whispered, afraid to drown out the spell with his own voice, “don't you hear it?”

“I hear...singing?...” Meg looked at her husband with a quizzical brow, “...what on earth could it be?”  
Guy smiled softly and nodded towards the gate where a quiet light flowed from where they had seen the mushrooms their first day there.

“D'you think it could be true?”

“Surely not...could it?...” Meg followed his gaze to the gates, “I take it back, if you're drunk, so am I...” Guy grinned and kissed her cheek,

“I haven't had anything to drink yet today. Maybe that's the problem.”

“Then perhaps we should have something to drink...dammit, I can't...” Meg wrinkled her nose,  
...but there are OTHER things we could do...” she smirked at him, making pouty lips as Rose mimicked her, puckering her lips up and blowing kisses with her free hand. Guy snort-laughed uncontrollably at his girls,

“You two are impossible!”

“I don't know what you're talking about, do you, Sweetpea?” Meg asked Rose, as she tried to clap her hands with her stuffed sheep in them.

“Dada...” she said.

“What did you say?” Meg nearly snapped her neck looking at her.

“Dada...dada...!!” she said again, clapping her hands as she stuck the sheep in her mouth.

“Now that's what I call a birthday present...!” Guy's laughter ended abruptly as tears filled his eyes. He stared incredulously, his lips slightly parted as his gaze flit from Meg to Rose and back again.

“...Was that...Did she...?” Meg nodded a grin creeping onto her face, “She did...walking and talking in one day, that's certainly a record if I ever heard of one!” Guy smiled and cupped Rose's cheek,

“That's right, sweetling...I'm your dada...” Not to be outdone, Robin crowed and shouted with a bold squeak, “DADA!!”

“That's my children, they are their father's children...” Meg smirked at them and nuzzled Roses' cheek as Robin continued to squawk his new favorite word. Everyone within ear shot shouted and cheered for Guy as he beamed and tried desperately to keep from crying tears of joy.

“Best birthday ever, for sure!”

“Most assuredly...you've got a lot to do for mine now, if you're going to outdo me, which I'm sure you feel you must!...” Meg smiled and leaned over to kiss him, then nuzzled Robin's nose. 

“Oh...I've got a few ideas!” Robin squirmed and fussed until Guy let him down, and he ran off towards the games. 

“Always on the move...I have a feeling he's going to be the biggest handful when he get's older...” Meg smiled and handed Rose off to Kate who followed after Daisy as she ran to follow Robin. When they were gone, she laced her fingers back with Guy's and rested her forehead against his bearded jaw. She loved how it felt against her skin.

“So these ideas...I am most intrigued...tell me more!” Guy hummed softly,

“Mmmmm...No. It won't be a surprise if I tell you!”

“Fine then, how bout we come up with some ideas for tonight instead, then...” she could not keep the devilish smirk off her face.

“In front of all these people? Gasp - the scandal!”

“I'm sure we could find a quiet secluded place...” Guy's eyes darkened,

“And...these ideas...perhaps none of them verbally conveyed?”

“Then how would we convey what we might like to do to each other?...”

“...by doing it.”

“Oh you are a bad boy!...” Meg smirked wickedly at him and pouted her lips seductively, her thumbs running along his inner wrists. Guy bent quickly, catching her bottom lip lightly with his teeth, then dipped her back and kissed her deeply as everyone around hooted and cheered.

“Mmmmm...” her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back, not caring how everyone whooped and hollered. “You taste good...” she whispered. Guy purred against her lips,

“Not as good as you...”

“I want you to taste all of me, My Love...” Meg winked at him, nuzzling his nose. Guy chuckled huskily, 

“Is that so? And what will you do when I devour you?”

“Die happy...” she giggled, nipping at his lips. Guy laughed loudly and kissed her again.

“Shall we make our apologies...” Meg whispered in his ear, gently licking it on the side where no one could see.

“Perhaps.”

“Then please, lead the way, Birthday Boy...” Meg tried to keep a straight face, but the mischievous giggles were starting to out her. There was almost a skip in Guy's step as he walked to the middle of the grounds, excused them, and thanked everyone for a perfect celebration. He wasn't fooling anyone by saying he was sleepy though, when he whisked his wife up in his arms and half ran with her back inside and up the stairs. Meg was giggling like a fool as Guy carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. Once behind closed doors, Guy tossed her onto the soft bed and made no effort to save her dress as he tore it off her voluptuous figure. “Guy! You're so voracious...I love it!...” she grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers as her hands moved down his torso to pull his shirt over his head. He grinned wickedly as he hovered over her wearing nothing but his kilt.

“Y'know...I don't even have to take this off...” Meg burst out with a snort-laugh, 

“Take it off, sweetheart...we don't want to mess it up...” she grinned at him. He smirked as he reared up on his knees and unwrapped the fabric from around him, exposing quite a bit more than would usually be deemed proper. 

“There...my birthday suit on my birthday. I hope you like it...I can't return it...” he stayed on his knees with his hands on her thighs, letting her take it all in. 

“OOoooo, you're so deliciously gorgeous! I love how wonderfully sexy my husband is, I know all the other females of the castle are very jealous, but you're mine.....aaaalllll mine!” she ran her hands down from his shoulders, across his well muscled torso and down his thighs, wickedly licking her lips. He grinned crookedly, and leaned down, licking his way up to her lips.

“And why would the other women be jealous?...they don't know what's beneath the grumpy facade I put on...or beneath the sporran for that matter.” 

“Oh but they see that gorgeous face, those well muscled arms and hands....even that tight ass under those leather breeches...” here she slapped his ass, hard, “...and I'm sure they can imagine whatever they need to. Only the sad thing for them is they'll never get their hands out any of it...” she squeezed his ass-cheeks with both hands and pulled his hips towards her, wickedly grinning at him. She let go of him and ran her hands up her own body and let them fall above her head. Guy chuckled deeply and kissed back down her body, lingering just shy of her soft heat.

“So...what WOULD you like me to do to yo--uh...I mean FOR you?” he glanced up and smirked wickedly. 

“It's your birthday, I had my way with you this morning, have your way with me now, My Love...” she closed her eyes and arched her back giving him a lovely view. 

“Mmmm...” he flashed a devastatingly handsome smile before he disappeared behind her swelling belly and began to work his tongue on her like magic. His placed his lips on her mons and kissed it before sliding his tongue between her cunt-blossom's lips. He moaned as he tasted her sweet juices on his tongue. He flattened his tongue and licked up and down several times before running up and flicking her clit with the tip. A guttural moan escaped her lips and she writhed as he pleasured her. She ran her fingers through his hair, 

“I want your hands on my body...” she gasped. He ran his tongue up again and this time sucked on her clit, humming to make it vibrate as his hands were already working their way up her legs and hips, reaching up to grab her breasts and squeeze roughly as he breathed heavily against her. “Oh God, Guy....You amaze me, how good you are at this...” She loved his hands on her and her hand covered his as they explores her body. His every touch sent powerful flames through every inch of her body. He grinned as he rose above her,licked his lips, then kissed and bit and suckled every inch back up to her breasts which he squeezes as he guided them into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue in circles and across her nipples. “Unnnnnhhhhh.....Guuuyyyy.....” she moaned, her fingers ran along the back of his neck and down his spine to his shoulder blades as she arched her back, pushing her swollen breasts into his face and waiting lips. He made sure to hold himself a loft just enough so she could feel every fiber and sinew in his back flex and move, drawing deep, needful mewls from her. He loved driving her mad with lust for him. He released her breast with a pop and smirked as it jiggled to a rest before laying flush on her, and biting roughly along the tendons on the side of her neck. She didn't care how much he weighed atop of her, she just loved the feel of his body against hers, every move he made rippled those muscles against her skin and it felt so very good. She whispered dirty little things in his ear as he scraped his teeth against her neck and collarbone. Without waiting for her to beg, Guy grabbed her wrists, pinned her arms on either side of her head, and came down hard on her mouth as he penetrated deeply inside her. Lightning bolts shot through his body at the sensation, and he groaned hotly into her mouth as she squeezed him when he thrust. “Uunnnnnmmmmmm...” Oh God, he felt so good, the way he filled her with utter ecstasy as he made her feel his every movement. His tongue dominating her mouth as he devoured her. Guy could feel tiny shivers course through her body, and he chuckled huskily against her lips as he traced their pouty curve with the tip of his tongue. He shifted just enough so he was holding both of her arms with one hand above her head, and his free hand kneaded and squeezed down her body, coming to rest between her legs. His muscles ached with the effort, but simultaneously holding her down, thrusting and throbbing inside her, and massaging that bundle of nerves was erotically empowering and terribly kinky. He parted her lips with his tongue as he growled and moaned, rubbing his tongue along and around hers sensually in rhythm with his hips,

“Oh...Meg...I love you...I need you...I WANT you...” Meg gasped as he found that tiny nub that sent such crashing waves throughout her body and she writhed against his grasp on her. 

“Oh God...Guy!...Fuck!” she whimpered, her voice coming in tiny gasps as he moved his fingers on her clit and his tongue against hers. She pressed her hips up into his as his need controlled her movements involuntarily. Her lust for her husband was beyond compare, insatiable, and only he knew just how to touch, caress, kiss, and excite her. They went on like that for the next several minutes, Guy's body teetering on the brink of climax, but his mind refusing to relinquish the perfect balance of animalistic love. Finally, he rolled them over, Meg on top of him now, and continued dominating her body from below. As he rolled them over, Meg's head nearly swam with the sensations he was giving him. She let her tongue drag along his neck down to his collarbone where she gently nipped at him before placing her hands on his chest and pushing against him as she arched her back and pressed her hips into his. 

“Yes! Just like that...fuck, Guy, your cock is so huge...” their hips rocked in unison as his every thrust brought her closer and closer to screaming out as she came. Her hands slipped off his chest as she grabbed the bedclothes in tight fists as he sent her over the moon, orgasming around his meaty member. Her scream became a screeching gasp. Their voices echoed in the chamber as one roaring beast when orgasm finally overwhelmed Guy's willpower. He jerked and shuddered and writhed beneath her, nearly bucking her off his pelvis as his muscles contracted hard without warning. For a moment he thought he felt something move inside her, and he worried he'd injured her somehow, but then another surge overtook him and all he could do was groan as he squeezed her hips hard. 

“Oh God, Meg...” he coughed and gasped, his throat so dry it stuck together, “Dammit...Fffuuucccckkk....” Meg fairly collapsed on top of him, still convulsing from their simultaneous orgasms. 

“Oh God...Guy...I love you...so much...” she huffed, trying to catch her breath. Guy chuckled and pet her head haphazardly as he still hadn't regained control of his muscles. 

“Happy...Birthday...to me.” Meg couldn't help but giggle as she covered his neck, chin, and cheeks with kisses. 

“Yes, Happy Birthday to you...” 

“Mmmm...” Guy grinned drunkenly as sleep began to cloud his mind. Meg pulled a velvet blanket over them and slid off Guy to lay beside him. 

“Sweet Dreams, My Handsome Prince...” 

“Hmmm swit drmzzzz...” Meg woke once during the night, a strange pang in her abdomen, but she fell back asleep, wrapped in Guy's arms. Guy smiled and nuzzled Meg in his sleep, dreaming of lying in a flowering field with her as their three children climbed and played all over them, their giggles like honey to his ears and a balm on his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. The next chapter will be shorter, but it covers some very dark times for Meg and Guy. Dark times that I myself went through several years ago, and while writing this story helped me work out the emotional memories, they still bring tears to my eyes. So if you don't like sadness and or loss, I suggest you skip Chapter 20 and go straight to Chapter 21 and it's happy Christmas theme.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss
> 
>  
> 
> Like I said in the notes at the end of chapter 19, this was a very hard chapter for me to write. My RP Partner was so amazingly wonderful to help me get thought it, so much so I wish he'd been with me when it actually happened. If you find intense grief and pain something you can't handle, I suggest you skip to Chapter 21. You'll still be able to tell what happened without the detail of the scene itself. 
> 
> In Memorium - Baby Starr 2003; James Kenobi Starr 2009

The weeks following led to the Gisborne twins running through the halls repeating every word they could pronounce, including some Celtic that neither Guy nor Meg could understand and there never seemed to be anyone around to translate for them. They seemed to grow with every passing day, Robin a whole head taller than Rose, but nevertheless protective of her, even at their young age. As they grew, Meg seemed to grow bigger as well, every day it grew harder to get up from the bed, or chairs, and her back and sides ached so much she couldn't stand for long periods of time and certainly couldn't chase after her running children. Guy was sweet about it, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

“Mama! Mama! Mama!...” Rose said, holding up her doll to Meg. “Dress! Dress!”

“I see that, Sweetheart, her dress matches mine...” Bridgette had made beautiful dresses for Meg's ever increasing figure and used the leftover fabric to make dresses for Rose and her dolls that she was collecting all over the nursery. 

“Mistress! Mistress! Come look! It's snowin' sum'thin' grand out thair, M'Lady....shall I fetch the children's furs?” Tildy and Bridgette were staring out the window as the white curtains of snow fell across it.  
Ian had fashioned a rolling chair for Meg so that she didn't need to walk or get up and down as often, and had set a servant to do nothing but push her around in it. 

“I think that would be lovely, Tildy. They've yet to see or play in the snow and it's high time for them to get a chance to do so!” Meg said as her "chair-boy", as Daisy had christened him, pushed her to the window. 

“Mama! Up, Up! I want see!” Rose said as Robin tried to climb the side of the chair. Meg lifted Rose up and Robin perched himself like a bird on the arm of the chair. 

“What that?” he crowed.

“That, my dear, is called snow. When it is very cold, the angels take the clouds and cut them up, then sew them together into thousands of tiny round pieces of lace called snowflakes and send them drifting down on the wind from heaven.”

“Piddy!” Rose cooed, as she touched the glass with her tiny chubby fingers. 

“There is a legend that says there are fairies for every season and when the time of the year is right, each season's Fae come from Faerieland to turn the trees and flowers colours and help them fall off the trees to make room from the new green leaves when the spring Fairies come round again. In winter, the Frost Fairies come round and cover the land with their own encasement of ice to protect them from the Great North Wind who comes down during the Winter Solstice.” Daisy explained as she knelt down next to Robin. The children were fascinated by both her story and by the white fluff that fell on the other side of the diamond shaped panes of glass. Even Meg was fascinated.  
Guy had finished business in the nearby town early and rode home just as the snow began to fall. McGuire had fashioned a brilliant cloak from fox pelts for him as a symbol of their alliance, and he was just beginning to appreciate Meg's nagging that he take it with him as the flakes grew and fell harder. The ground was covered in a soft downy blanket a few inches thick by the time he trotted up to the gates, and he tipped his hat to the fairy circle in acknowledgment of their friendship as he always did now when he passed. He glanced up at the upper level window just as his wife and children peered out, and he smiles a happy grin-white as the snow-when he waved to them. 

“Daddy! Daddy!...” Rose squealed, bouncing up and down in Meg's lap.

“Goodness, Rose, don't bounce so hard on Mummy...” Meg winced and had to hand Rose over to Bridgette as Meg's chair-boy pulled her away from the window. “You may take them out to their father, I think I'll stay inside this time...” Guy passed his old mare off to the stable boy and headed to the main house, dusting snowflakes from his hat in vain as more land on his now salt and pepper hair. Having put their furs on, the children went pelting down the hall to run headlong into their father, 

“Daddy!!!!!” they both squealed. Meg loved seeing them so overjoyed and happy. She just wished could run down the hall with them to play in the snow. Why was this pregnancy so hard, the first one had been so much easier. Guy laughed and let them tackle him into the powder, feigning defeat.

“Och!! Ye got me!!” the longer they lived among the Irish, the more Guy's Yorkshire tongue was sounding Celtic. “And what have my wee heathens been up to today? Tormenting your nannies I hope?”

“Dolly!” Rose pushed her doll into her fathers face, trying to show him the dress, “Mama Dress!!”  
Robin took a handful of the snow and dropped it on his father's head. Guy chuckled and spit out fabric,

“I see, Rosie, I see. It's beautif—“ he nearly snorted snow up his nose when his son assaulted him.

“Play, Daddy!...Play!” Robin squealed, pouncing on his father's shoulder. Rose looks up to the window, 

“Mama no come?!” 

“OOF! Och—Robin! Daddy's an old man, be careful lad!” he rolled and pinned the squealing boy beneath his chest as he made to tickle him with his beard. He decided to grow it thicker again for winter—a choice Meg did not argue with, and a choice he was thrilled with once the first frost hit. “Hmm? Mama is probably tired, sweetheart. It takes a lot of energy to help the new baby grow.”

“Why my Mama...” Rose said, plopping her bum down in the snow and holding up her hands palm up to the sky as Robin squealed with delight and mussed up Guy's hair. “Baby fo Chri'tmas?” Rose says, still holding up her hands.

“Maybe.” Guy released the bird child and sat up, pulling Rose into his lap, “Wouldn't that be a great gift? Pere Noel might bring you a baby sister or brother! But only if you both are good!” he bopped her nose with his fingertip, then followed up with a kiss.

“Daddy tickle!” she smiled and giggled as his beard tickled her face. Meg returned to the window to watch Guy play with their children. He was such a wonderful father and she loved watching him with the little ones. It melted her heart and brought tears to her eyes. Guy pecked a kiss on Rose's chubby cheek, then cupped his hands and shoveled snow towards the twins, rolling up a ball as he went. 

“How about we build a snowman? Do you know what a snowman is?”

“Sno-man? What dat?” Robin sat up and cocked his head to the side. Guy smirked and continued rolling the ball of snow thicker and thicker.

“Well, first you need three balls like this... A big one, a medium sized one, and a small one. Robbie - you make the medium one and Rose can make the small ball of snow while daddy finishes the big one.

“I do eet! I do eet Daddy!” Rose says, patting the snow into a mass in front of her. “Like dis?”  
Robin climbed to his feet and began to push snow into a pile almost on top of his sister. Guy looked at his kids and burst into laughter.

“Rob wait! No! Och!! Not ON your sister!!” The next several minutes were spent with Guy chasing his son across the grounds as he screamed like a banshee with glee. He thought this was Robin's plan all along—he loved playing tag, and his sister was usually too focused on her dolls to be bothered chasing her brother. When he finally caught the little monster, Rose had succeeded in making a horribly messy, deformed, adorable snowman, taken the dress off her doll, and draped it over the snowman's 'head'.

“Look, Daddy! Piddy!” Rose said, clapping her hands. Robin made a face, 

“Yelch....” Rose put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother, pushing her lips forward to make an angry pout and wrinkling her nose. Just at that moment, the dogs came bounding out of the castle and straight into Rose's 'snowman'. The expressions on Robin's and Rose's face were enough to make anyone laugh. Rose screwed up her face ready to cry as Rolley, the one with the blue ribbon, plowed back and forth through the pile of snow, mussing up her doll's dress. Robin was on the ground rolling around clutching his sides as he laughed at his sister. For Guy, there was nothing to do but cover his face with his hand, sigh deeply, then look pleadingly up at the window his wife was at. Meg smiled and touched the icy window with her fingertips. Her smile lit up Guy's face, and he looked back at his children.

“C'mon. It's getting too cold. Lets go find Mumma and get your doll a new dress, Rosebud. Robin, heel the dogs, lets go.” Rose couldn't seem to wipe the angry/sad look from her face and she put her arms up for her Daddy. Robin raced into the hall and nearly slid down another 5 feet from the door as his wet little boots left slushy footprints down the hall as the servants rushed to clean them up and catch the dogs before they slung icy slush all over the tapestries in the hall. Guy scooped his girl into his arms and fetched her doll's dress from the slush. He stomped his boots just outside the door, and stepped in, calling out,  
“Meg, darling! I'm home!!” Meg's chair-boy rolled her into the living area of their apartment, 

“In here, Darling...” Robin came running in, out of breath and cheeks pinker than the winter roses blooming in the courtyard. “Did you have fun, Little One?” Robin nodded emphatically. Guy laughed and set Rose on her feet, then flung his cloak off before bending to kiss Meg and gently rub her swollen belly.

“And how is my angel today? Are you in much discomfort?” he couldn't keep the worry from his voice though he tried. Meg smiled, despite the achy, tired feeling she couldn't seem to shake these days. 

“I'm well, My Love...Did you have fun, My Little Flower?” she asked as Rose came and laid her face against her mother's knees and tried to wrap her arms around her. Her head suddenly popped up, 

“Doggie hurted ma snowdman...” She made a face that could have soured sweet cream. 

“Awww, love, we can build a new one tomorrow. If it snows enough, I'll not have to leave to the village over the glen.” 

“No! Doggie killeded eet!! Rose stomped her foot, “...an Mama dress...” Meg couldn't help but smile at her precious daughter. Robin had since dropped himself onto the furs by the fire-pit and was snuggling with the dogs. 

“Oi! Lad! Stop cuddling with those mongrels and go upstairs with Tildy and bathe!” Since being away from his old life in England, Guy had developed a penchant for hygiene. Dirt and greasy hair were symbols of madness to him, and he'd not allow it in his household to haunt him anymore. Outside, anything went, but inside the home should be clean and pure and happy. Robin ignored him a moment, but obeyed when his father arched his brow and gave him 'the look'. 'So young, and already so willful...'

“Go with your brother, Sweetie...” Rose pouted and laid her head on her mother's knees again, 

“I wan stay wit you, Mama!” 

“You need to take a bath, Pumpkin! In fact I think a hot bath is in order for me too...Guy, would you have the servants draw it for me...” Guy smiled warmly,

“Of course my love. I think I could use one myself.” Meg smiled, but grimaced as he left. She dismissed her chair-boy and waited for her husband to return to help her. 'God, I feel so helpless.' The servants were buzzing about to prepare a luxurious bath for Meg, and Guy returned in his undershirt and trousers, sneaked a kiss, then helped her to the washroom and tub. “I don't think you're telling me everything,” he whispered to her, “you look like you're in pain. What's wrong, my heart?”

“I'm just tired, darling, that's all. The children are far too active for me the last few days...” she sunk into the bath, holding tight to Guy to keep from falling in. Guy forced a smile,

“If you say so...They are rather unruly lately. I'll try to wear them out for you...Do you think you might be pregnant with twins again? Your belly seems fuller than last time,” he traced the thin purple stretch marks around her sides and navel, sitting beside the tub to keep her company and help with anything she might need. 

“I don't know...it's possible...I feel heavier than last time too, probably why I feel so weak all the time, like my legs can't keep up with the added weight...” Meg lay her head back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes, letting the heat relax her tired muscles. Guy moved behind her and gently massaged her neck and shoulders, humming a soft, soothing song that he'd forgotten the words to. Meg relaxed at his gentle touch until she felt a sharp pang in her stomach, it made her gasp and sit up suddenly.   
“Ohhhh....I think the baby's already kicking...owwww...” Guy slid around the side and laid his hand on her belly, excited to feel the movement. “Owww...he must be a boy, he kicks harder than Robin did...” Meg's face contorted in pain again, “Ok, baby, please stop kicking me there, it hurts...” Guy leaned down and rested his cheek on her belly, cooing softly and singing to calm the baby within. He ran his palm in small gentle circles on the other side. 

“Come now, child...Don't hurt your mother. It's cold out here, you'd do best to enjoy the warmth you've got for now.” Meg leaned down and kissed his hair. 

“I love you, Husband...” she breathed against his hair. He smiled up at her, his cheek still resting lightly on her stomach. 

“I love you too, Wife.” After she cleaned up a bit, Meg decided it was time for her to go to bed. She leaned on Guy, letting him dry her off, 

“You're so wonderful to me, My Love...” Guy smiled knowingly, 

“I try.” Once he'd helped her dress, he half carried her to their great bed and tucked her in sweetly.  
Sleep overtook Meg before Guy could even get back to bed, but it was a fitful sleep. Painful even. She dreamed strange things the last of which was some black masked figure driving a gigantic knife into her pregnant belly, and the searing hot pain woke her, screaming and crying as the pain continued...Oh God, the pain!! Guy rushed in from the washroom, dripping wet, naught but a towel wrapped around his hips,

“Meg!! Meg, love, what happened?!

“GUY! Something's wrong...AAGHHHH...” The pain doubled her in half and she flung the covers back. Her legs, the sheets, her dressing gown were all bright red, dripping with blood. She nearly passed out when she saw it, “Guy...?...” He could feel the color drain from his face. He rushed to the door, bellowed for the servants, then ran back to Meg,

“Shhh...Shhh...It'll be alright. It's okay.” He felt horrible lying to his wife, but he didn't know what else to say. 

“Guy...” Meg grabbed his arm with a vice-like grip, screaming wouldn't even come from her lips, she could only croak his name. Her eyes lolled back in her head as she felt a darkness start to creep upon her from her toes. She must be whiter than the frozen snow outside...snow...am I outside? I feel so cold, and the dark...the lights, where are the lights...someone, light a candle... The servants shooed Guy out of the room as soon as the doctor arrived. Guy fought the servants,

“No!! NO!! I will not leave her!!!” Ian finally wrestled his arms behind his back and half carried him out the door. Guy had forgotten Ian used to be a warrior in the old Celtic king's guard, and was horribly strong for a man his age. He freed Guy and barred his reentry as Guy raked his fingers through his hair and began to pace.  
Meg's eyes fluttered open, a prick in her arm waking her, but the pain made everything blurry. Her body felt so very heavy and it didn't seem she could move anything...what was the doctor doing?...that wrapped blanket...was that her baby?...wait...why couldn't she see him...The doctor turned and handed the bundle to a nurse. 

“Bury him-it...and don't let Lord Ireland see it...” the servant nodded and placed the bundle in a basket before rushing out with it. No...Meg's baby... 

“No...wait...” Meg reached a hand toward the door and the doctor rushed over. 

“Thaire, thaire, M'Lady. Calm doiwn...I'm afraid I have some bad news...”

“Why did you take my baby...”

“Shh, I'm sorry to hev' ta tell ye this, Lass....but your bairne...ye've had a miscarriage, your wee one, it would have been a boy...he was far too small to have survived...we've taken him to be buried...

“No...” What followed was something between a scream and bashee's wail as sobs overtook her....'Not my baby, Oh God, WHY!?....My poor darling Guy, this will crush him...this has crushed me...God, if you took my baby, why don't you just take me too...I can't live with—without.....I can't do this...just let me die so I don't have to bear Guy's grief too....'   
Guy snapped back around mid pace as he heard the door open. Ian blocked him from entering again, but he could just see over his shoulder a bundled blanket in a basket as the servant rushed out.

“Wait! Wait!! My wife? Can I not have news of my wife and baby? Please!!” The doctor finished instructing the servants on how to clean up and keep an eye on Meg lest sepsis should set in, then he headed to the door, glancing at Meg a moment, his eyes red rimmed with emotion, he steady's himself for the shock and blast of emotion that would come momentarily when he gives The Lord Lieutenant the bad news. He opened the door and stepped out. “Doctor!” Ian let Guy pass before he bowled him over. “My wife? How is she? Is the baby alright? Please—no one will tell me!!” The doctor put a hand on his shoulder, 

“Ye best sit down, Laddie. I have some bad news...” he glanced at Ian, who moved to Guy's side, ever at the ready. All color drained from his face, and for a moment, he thought he might be sick,

“...Meg?”

“Yoiur wife is fine, in pain and hurting, but she'll live if all goes well...yoiur bairne however...” his words suddenly faltered as emotion filled his voice, the cry of a grieved mother haunting him as he tried to find the right words, “...I'm afraid, Sweet Meg has had a miscarriage...the babe, a boy, couldn't survive...the servants have taken him to be buried...” The doctor swiped at his cheeks as he moved to leave. Ian put his hands on Guy's shoulders. The doctor stopped a moment, patting Guy's arm, “I'm heart-fully sorry fer yer loss, M'Laird, and for your poor wife...” His voice broke and he rushed out to try and keep his composure. Guy couldn't think. He wasn't sure he heard his words,

“Mis-.... What?...Another boy? Wh-where is he? Wait! WHERE IS MY SON?!!!” Guy broke free from Ian's grasp and bolted downstairs to catch the woman he had seen with the basket. Buried? NO! He would not let them bury his boy! Not without him seeing him! Not without a priest! He rushed outside just as they were laying the basket in the ground. He shrieked at them. “WAIT!!!!!!!” 

“M'Laird?!...we can't...I'm sorry...” one of them said, “...we have orders...” Guy was flushed with rage and grief. His eyes were wildly owlish, but held no tears, and his voice cracked as he screamed,

“Orders? ORDERS?!! I GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE! Now let me see my son!!” The servant laid the basket on the ground next to the hole and then stepped away hurriedly, for fear of his venom filled eyes.   
Her son was gone...how could she face her husband like this...she wished he were there to hold her-No! She didn't want him to see her like this...Oh God, she couldn't face him, not now...not ever...she didn't even want to live...  
Guy couldn't feel his body. He didn't know if he was crying or not. The snow flakes fell heavy and wet, soaking him to the bone as they melted on his lightly clad body. But he didn't feel the cold, even as ice crystals formed in his hair and beard. He dropped to his knees next to the blood soaked bundle and picked it up. Five perfect miniature fingers poked out of a fold, and his heart nearly stopped. He moved the blanket...Light, downy strands of hair...A forehead...Oh God, the little button nose. His entire son could fit in the palm of his hand. He crushed the bundle to his chest as an unearthly animal cry was ripped from his throat, and the snow turned to freezing rain in the dark, merciless night.   
What was that sound...they must have told him...Meg's poor darling, her poor poor darling husband...another wailing sob escaped her throat and she turned to bury her face in the pillow...the pain was slowly easing, but she could feel nothing...she was numb...She thanked God that Robin and Rose were too young to understand what had happened...she prayed they'd never have to know the pain of losing a child before ever even knowing them...'May my little son be safe in the arms of the angels...may God take me now, for I do not think I can I can go on like this.'   
In the nursery Tildy was rocking Rose when they heard Meg's heart wrenching wail. Everyone jumped, and Rose's formerly sleepy eyes widened and turned towards the door, “Mama! Mama!” Robin even looked up from his blocks, “Mama sad...”  
Guy buried his son on his own. He wouldn't let anyone else near or touch him. Once he'd said the prayers he remembered the monk say over his father and mother's graves, he stood and walked slowly back to the castle. No one met his eye, although he knew they were all watching him with strained pity. No one bothered to comfort him—what comfort could there be to give? He climbed the stairs as though in step with a funeral dirge, leaving puddles wherever he stepped, and found Meg's door. He paused as his hand touched the handle...What would he say to her? Did she know? He didn't remember what the doctor had said...The only one in the world who had ever brought him comfort was the one he needed to comfort now...somehow...he turned the handle, and opened the door.   
A thin sliver of light crossed the bed, but Meg didn't bother to look who it was, she didn't care...there was nothing anyone could say...nothing she wanted to hear...'Please God don't let it be Guy, I can't face him yet'

“...Sweetheart? Are you awake?” Guy was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. 'Oh God, it is Guy....I can't, I just can't see him, 

“Go away...” Meg said in a heavy, yet strained whisper. It would've hurt less if she had slapped him,

“...What?...” 

“Please...just go...” her voice broke. She wanted to hold him, she wanted him to hold her, but she was the one who took his son from him. She couldn't face him...how could she ever face him. “...Guy...I'm so sorry...I lost your baby...” He took three long strides forward and dropped to his knees beside the bed. The anguish in her voice broke his heart even more. He grabbed her hands and kissed all her fingers.

“No...no no no oh my love no...don't be sorry...” She couldn't speak, she could only cry, uncontrollably sob as it felt like every fiber of her body wanted to rebel against her. 'Yes, tear me asunder, universe, it will save us both from the grief that I can not handle.' Guy stood and wrapped his arms around her, sliding into bed beside her, horribly uncomfortable, but he wouldn't let her go. Not now...not when she needed him so much. 

“No...” she pushed him away, “...I can't...don't touch me...” Meg turned away from him, still unable to look at his face. “...I'm unclean...how can you even stand to look at me?...” Guy kiss her forehead sweetly,

“I love you. You will never be unclean to me.” 

“Guy...what have I done to you...how can you say that when I've taken your son from you...I couldn't save him...I...I...” she was shaking and his touch felt like a burn. Every nerve ending was on fire with pain and grief...she wanted to let him hold her, but she didn't know how to bring herself to let him.

“YOU didn't take him...It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you at all. You have to stop blaming yourself. I'm just thankful I didn't lose you both.” He kissed her head again, longer this time, breathing in her scent as he squeeze her tightly in his arms. 

“I can't...” she sobbed, suddenly clinging to him with a vice grip, “I would understand if you wanted to beat me, or wished me dead...I can't live with myself...my little boy...he's gone...Oh God...” Her words cut Guy deep, so terribly deeply—did she honestly think he would ever raise a hand to her? 

“Meg...I would never ever strike out at you, especially for something that isn't your fault. Look at me...”

“I can't...Guy, I can't...”

“Look at me, Meg.” She turned her eyes to him, tears still streaming down her face. Her eyes had lost their sparkle and were dull and dim. 

“It isn't your fault. We still have two beautiful, wonderful children who need their mother. Please, don't give up. If not for me, then for them at least.”

“Guy...how will we tell them...they won't understand this...I don't understand this...help me...” Guy held her against him again and tucked her head under his chin. 

“We will tell them...That their baby brother thought it was too cold and went to stay with Jesus for awhile.” Meg closed her eyes and tried to quiet her mind and heart, but it felt like everything she knew and loved was slipping away from her. 

“Guy, promise me something...”

“Anything, my love.”

“If I beg you to let me die, you'll do it...” He was stunned and shocked and his heart froze in fear that she really meant what she said.

“............................ I don't think you want that.”

“I do...I want the pain to end...please...”

“And miss watching Robin and Rosaline grow up? Miss us as we grow old together? You said I could never leave you, but now you ask me to let you leave me? How is that fair, Meg?” he was getting angry now, “How is that love?”

“I can't face seeing them, they'll only remind me of the child I lost...You don't understand, you never can...you'll never know what it's like to carry a life inside you and suddenly have it ripped unwillingly away, not by birth, but by some unseen other power that you're absolutely helpless to stop...If you don't love me enough to understand that, then go, just leave me alone...” she pushed him away and turned her back to him. She hated herself right then, she wanted to die, he would never know what that was like. Guy lay there a moment, staring at the back of the woman who once would let him in no matter what. The woman who never let him dwell in darkness alone. And now, she wouldn't even look at him, and wanted him to just let her go. He may have been covered in ice, but her cold words still struck like barbs in his heart.

“Fine...” he slid out of bed and stood, glaring hard at her. “I suppose we aren't worth living for. I'm sorry for assuming you thought we were. I'll go explain to our son and daughter that Mumma stopped loving them today...although they're so innocent, they probably won't understand that either.” He turned towards the door, but could not make his feet move forward. His shoulders quaked with silent sobs as tears streamed down his face. “I still love you, no matter what you choose to do, Meg. You were my light in the darkness, and you saved me from a life of living hell...I've failed you as a husband and a friend, for I cannot save you in return...... I'm so sorry...”   
His words cut straight to Meg's heart. What had she done?! Oh God, what had she done...she turned back to him suddenly, realizing how selfish she was being. 

“Guy...please don't go...” she sobbed “I'm so very lost...I don't know what I'm saying...please stay, I've been a selfish fool...I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry...” she couldn't speak anymore, losing him too would surely kill her. “Please...” She must have sounded absolutely pitiful. She tried to get out of bed to go to him, but she was far too weak and nearly fell. She had to reach him. She had to.  
Guy bit his lip so hard, he could taste blood. It hurt so bad to have to say those things to her, but he had to reach her somehow, and knowing her stubborn streak, it had to be harsh...'Please God forgive me for it'...He swiped his sleeve across his eyes, but it did no good, it was still dripping wet from the freezing rain. He found he was trembling violently, and his legs ached so badly from the cold. But he wouldn't turn around. Not yet,

“...You sounded like you knew what you were saying...” Meg slid to the floor, unable to stand, 

“I didn't...Guy, you don't understand how crazy I am right now...I feel so utterly mad with grief I was prepared to just completely give up...I don't know what I'm saying or doing...I don't even make sense to myself I'm so utterly conflicted...but maybe you do, maybe you do know what it's like to feel this way...please, help me, I can't do this without you...” Guy whirled on her,

“AND I'M NOT GRIEVING?! Good God, Meg, I buried my son, and then my wife asks me to let her die!!!!”

“I'm sorry...I...” Meg buried her face in her hands and collapsed on the floor, “What have I done...God help me...” Guy knelt and gathered her to his chest, openly weeping now,

“Don't you ever ask me something like that again, d'you hear me?! NOT EVER!!” All Meg could do was nod and cling to him. Utterly disgusted with herself that she almost lost the only good thing that had ever happened to her. She felt her fingernails digging into his skin, but she couldn't help it, he was all that was keeping her from utterly destroying herself. “Forgive me, please...I feel worthless, utterly worthless...”

“You are not worthless...you are priceless...and I forgive you.”

“Guy...I've let you down...I'm so ashamed of myself...” He silenced her with a soft, loving kiss. Meg whimpered into his kiss...had she really forgotten how much his touch comforted her. She rested her forehead against his cheek. “You're soaked, you should change...then you can call for our children, I need to hold them...But don't leave me...I don't want to be alone, I don't know what I might do...” Guy smiled softly, relieved beyond measure that she wanted to see their children.

“Alright...I will dry and change, and then call for them. But first...you should be back in bed.” he scooped her up with shaking arms and laid her back on the bed, then stripped and fished dry pajamas from the armoire. “Alright...there...all better.” He stoked the fire a bit, then called out the door for Tildy to bring the children. 

“Thank you, My Love...I would be utterly lost without you...” Meg kissed his cheek and laced her fingers with his when he returned to the bed. Tildy brought in the children and set them in their laps. Both of them immediately crawled to Meg and laid their heads on her chest.

“Why Mama sad?” Robin whispered. Meg couldn't reply, his tender concern moved her so. Guy mustered a small smile and stroked Meg's hair as he looked at Robin. 

“Mama's sad because we lost your present...Baby brother went to stay with God for awhile.”

“I know...he smile and wave at me before he go bye-bye...” Rose said, nestling her head closer to her mother's heart. “He no want Mama sad no moh...” Tears welled up in Meg's eyes and blinded her as she hugged her babies close to her. She couldn't look at Guy lest she break out in sobs again and she didn't want their children to see that. Guy stared agape at his children as tears dripped onto the pillow.

“...How...” Rose sat up and moved to her father, 

“Is ok, Daddy. Baby Boy love you too...” She kissed him on the lips and nestled her little head under his chin, trying to wrap her arms around his neck. Robin lifted his head just enough to kiss Meg's cheek, 

“This from him...” How could their little angels be so sweet and so knowing at such a young age...They utterly amazed them every day. Guy couldn't hold it together anymore, he half crushed Rose in a hug as he sobbed silently, his eyes screwed tight against the torrent of tears, but to no avail. The anguish on Guy's face...Meg reached over and pet his hair...her poor darling buried his tiny son with his own hands. She scoot closer to him and hugged her son as she lay her head on her husbands shoulder. She couldn't begin to express the overwhelming joy her children's tender, unabashed love brought her, even in the midst of their great loss. They were simple and straight forward and didn't hold anything back. That was the comfort she needed in her darkest hour. She fell asleep hugging her son as he leaned his head against her cheek. Everyone else is sound asleep. Robin was snoring softly against his mother's cheek, and Guy's tunic was fairly soaked again with Rose's drool. But he couldn't sleep. He kept seeing the perfect, tiny fingers and face bundled up in that blanket...Laying it in a hole in the ground...Building a tiny snowman with wings like an angel out of the cold wet snow that surrounded him. Tomorrow he would make a headstone. Something, anything, to mark where his boy slept. He was surrounded by love and a roaring fire, but he could not seem to get warm as he shivered with grief. At least Meg was feeling better...he was so glad he had come back to her. Heaven forbid what might have happened if he had gone away like she wanted. He glance down at her sleeping face on his shoulder. His arm had long since gone numb, but he wouldn't move it. He wouldn't disturb the sleep she so desperately needed. Besides, for all the cold and prickly sensations he felt right now, he had still had worse discomfort in his past.  
In her dream, Meg saw him. She saw her son. His curly black hair and those silver eyes. She was sure she cried in her sleep. He told her not to, but she couldn't help it. She saw the gorgeous little boy he could have been, play fighting with Robin and Rose, riding alongside his father through the green fields. Before he left her, he kissed her cheek and told her not to grieve for him. He would be waiting for him with her father and mother until they got there. She cried when he disappeared, but it was still somehow a comfort. Sometime that morning Tildy and Bridgette came to take the children, and as Meg lay in Guy's arms, she thought about that dream...Guy needed to hear it. Guy sighed heavily as he stared blankly out the window. The sun was bright on the white blanket covering everything in sight. At some point during the night, the freezing rain had turned back to snow, and it now lay thick and white...and pure.

“I saw him...I saw our son last night. He was beautiful...” Meg said softly, silent tears streaming down her face. 

“Hmm?” he snapped back and looked down at her with puffy eyes. “You saw him?”

“In my dream...he came to me...Guy, he was so very beautiful. Dark curls like yours, silvery diamonds for eyes, and tall and lean like you...he told me not to grieve over him, that he would be waiting for us when it was our time...I will never forget his beautiful face, the way he smiled, like you, through lips like mine...” she hugged her husband tighter. Guy could feel hot tears burning in the back of his eyes as he gaze intensely at her. How could she know? The obvious answer confounded him. 

“...I was praying... all night...that God would grant you some comfort. I never imagined it like that.”

“I wish you could have seen him. I would have loved to hold him, just once, but he kissed my cheek in my dream...and somehow that was enough...I've been so foolish...He told me that God thought his life would be better served with the angels, than here on Earth. He made me promise to stop blaming myself, that there was nothing I could have done...Guy, he even said he loved us and he wished God would have allowed him to grow up with us, but that it just wasn't meant to be...I can't tell you how much lighter I feel knowing all of this now...yesterday I was content to take my own life and not live another day, last night made me realize that there is so much in my life that I have to live for, that gives me purpose...” Despite her weakness, Meg managed to sit up and look him in the eye. “You were so right to be angry with me, I just had to realize it on my own...” Guy couldn't speak for the tightness in his throat. All he could do was blink back the tears in vain, and nod his head. “Guy...I want to see where you buried him...I need to see it...”  
Guy nodded again and moved to get out of bed. His legs did not want to cooperate with him, and it was painfully obvious how drained he was. “You don't have to do it right now...just stay with me for now....we'll go later, all of us together...” Meg held her arms out to him. Guy turned numbly, blinked a moment, then curled back in bed with her. She held him tightly and they fell back asleep  
The next day they four of them went to see their little boy's grave. Ian has fashioned a lovely headstone for him, though Meg knew Guy would have wanted to do it himself. It read: "Baby Gisborne - Little Prince taken before his time" Both Guy and Meg were moved beyond words and Guy dropped to his knees to hold Meg as they cried together. Over the next few weeks, every so often Meg caught Robin or Rose or both talking to someone no one else could see and she wondered if they were talking to their little brother. Christmas that year would be a solemn one, but at least they would all be together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas and a rather hilarious accident.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy times are here again...but will they last...dun, dun, duunnn...

Early in the morning of the day before Christmas, Guy managed to get up and dressed without waking Meg. He sneaked back in with a small box, grandly wrapped, and laid it on her lap,

“Happy early Christmas, my heart.” Meg yawned and stretched, 

“Wha?....what's this? Christmas isn't til tomorrow, Darling...Com'back to bed...” The box wiggles slightly, and a tiny bell jingles inside. Guy bit his lower lip as he stood there, trying not to smile. 

“Guy?!....what in the?!” Meg sat up and pulled at the ribbon. Inside was a tiny calico kitten with wide blue eyes. It's collar was nearly hidden by the fluff of it's fur, save for the bell and bow hanging from the leather.

“HAPPY CHRISTMAS!” Guy sat down on the bed, “Since Rob and Rose hardly sit still anymore, I thought you might like something tiny to cuddle...something soft and sweet.”

“Awww....You shouldn't have!....She's adorable!” Meg picked her up and the kitten nuzzled her nose, “How precious....thank you, Darling. It's so very sweet of you!” Guy smiled tenderly and kissed her lips,

“I love you Meg.”

“I love you more, Giz!” Meg nuzzled his nose and kissed him back. Suddenly the dogs burst through the half shut door with the twins in giggly hysterics chasing after them.

“Oi! Doesn't anyone knock here? Do we live in a barn?”

“Apparently this wild Irish air has taken a firm grip o'our little'uns...Oi, get down you dogs...” The kitten hisses and desperately claws at the air in the direction of her attackers. “Ahhh, the terrible two's...” Guy chuckled as the dogs sniffed and wagged their tails even as the kitten struck at their large noses.

“Well at least the dogs won't eat her. I was worried at first,” Rolley assumed the play position watching the kitten. The kitten tilted her head first one way, and then the other as Rose peeked over the side of the bed, then mewed at her, 

“What dat, Mama?!” she asked. 

“"Dat" is Mama’s Christmas present from Daddy. She's not to be another toy for you two little hooligans...” Rose gave her mother that same little crooked smile Guy had, and Meg smirked right back at her. Guy laughed softly and ruffled Rose's curls,

“What will you name her, sweetheart?” he asked Meg.

“Hmmm, I don't know, I'll have to think on it a bit...” Now Robin had joined his sister and rested his chin on the edge of the bed, 

“How come we no can play wit it too?”

“Cuz you, laddie, break everything!”

“She's far too delicate, Sweething. You two have your puppies to play with and plenty of toys and who knows what Pere Noel,” as she'd taken to calling him thanks to Guy, “...will bring you tomorrow! I'm sure you'll forget all about Little Bell! ...and that's what I shall call her!” The kitten mewed softly, “I think she likes her name and the little bell on her collar...” Guy smiled softly and kissed Meg's head,

“A perfect name, ma cherie. Now then! I must be off, but I'll return before supper. You two...” he pinched Robin and Rose's noses in succession. “Be GOOD!”

“Playing Father Christmas are we? If you must, you must...have fun, darling, and wrap up warm...” Meg said. Guy smirked and stood, flinging his pelt cloak over his many layers of festive red and green,

“You know the people have been looking forward to it. Perhaps next year I can take these two elves to help me.”

“I think they'd enjoy that! We even have two little rein-dogs to pull the sleigh...be careful, My Love, it's still snowing awfully heavy out there!”

“Aye. I'll be alright.” Guy leaned down to kiss Meg and the kitten batted at his tunic laces playfully,  
“I might even pick up a few extra surprises in town.”

“You don't need to do that, you've done enough already, Darling...” 

“I know,” he pecked her cheek and kissed the toddlers on their heads, flashing a mischievous grin before he stepped out the door, “but I like spoiling you.”

“Go! Shoo....you devil!” Guy laughed and hustled out the door. The ride to town was long thanks to the snow drifts, but he managed. McGuire and his team had agreed to help him distribute toys and money to the poor, and he nearly fell off my horse laughing when they rode up in their ridiculous costumes.  
When Meg was sure Guy had left, she motioned to the children, 

“Ready to get Daddy's surprise present?”

“How we gonna wrap it?!” Rose asked. 

“It not gunna fit undur da twee” Robin added, matter-of-factly, cocking his head to the side.

“We don't have to wrap it, but we can at least put a ribbon on it, eh? Now come on, let's get dressed and we'll go get it, alright?!” The children squealed with excitement and ran off to get their things from the nursery while Meg set Little Bell aside and Bridgette helped her dress. She'd almost fully recovered, but she was still a little unsteady on her feet every once in a while. She chose the loveliest emerald green velvet gown and Bridgette tied up her hair with gold ribbon and a small circlet of gold with rubies set in that the servants had given me not long after Little Gisborne was buried. They were all so sweet to us after the tragedy. The children came running back in followed by the dogs with their furs and mittens and little fur caps on,

“We weady, we weady Mama! Le's gooo!!!” 

“Alright, Alright!” Meg placed the kitten in Bridgette's care as her children grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the door. “Gentle, Little Ones, Mama can't run as fast as you can!...Mama can't run at all...” she added under her breath, winking at Bridgette. They proceeded to the main hall where a servant handed her a fur and velvet cape before they continued outside.   
The townsfolk were beside themselves with gaiety as the Celts and Guy went about delivering gifts and food and money to those in need. Guy had never seen such unity in a people before, and he wondered at how—even in the face of oppression—they could still be this kind and jolly. They joined a great feast in the commons where a long table had been set up outside and everyone brought some food to share at lunchtime. They insisted that Guy sit at the head, although he felt rather awkward at this honor, and they all made a point to put him at his most discomfited. After several minutes of begging, and several more pints of Irish beer, he finally gave in and led them in a Christmas song sung in French taverns. As the sun hung low in the sky, he peeled himself away from the celebration, and headed back for home—drunk, exhausted, and full of simple joy.  
Robin had his nose pressed to the window of the great hall watching for his father to return, 

“I see Daddy, he here, he here!” Rose, who was sitting demurely on a fur in front of the large fire petting Little Bell and Willow at the same time, got up, sticking her bum in the air and pushing herself upright with her fat little hands. Meg smiled at their adorable excitement, “Put your furs on, and we'll meet him in the courtyard...hurry now!”   
Guy nodded his head to the fairy circle, then dismounted and let the stable boy take his horse as he went to the tiny grave. He knelt in the snow for a few moments, then took a gold rattle from his bag and lay it in the snow,

“Merry Christmas, my son...Look kindly down upon us and keep us safe in this next year. Meg placed a hand on Guy's shoulder as Robin and Rosaline bent to kiss the headstone. 

“He will...” Meg whispered, her voice full of emotion. She took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder, “Come, My Love, the children and I have a surprise for you...” Guy raised his shining eyes to her and mustered a smile,

“A surprise?” he stood and brushed the snow from his knee, “whatever could it be?” Rosie and Robin grabbed their father's hand and pulled him towards the stables. 

“Just a little something we've been saving...Ian helped with it too. Now close your eyes...” Guy chuckled softly and closed my eyes, the urge to peek terribly strong. Meg nodded to the stable boy who opened the doors of the stable to reveal a gorgeous unblemished white stallion with a giant red bow round his neck. On his back was a well oiled black saddle adorned with golden Celtic knot-work that matched his tack, 

“Open, Daddy, Open!” Shouted the children, as Meg wrapped her arms around Guy's waist. He was left speechless and breathless. He could only stare with his mouth hanging open. 

“Not a single mark or blemish anywhere, just snowy white beauty...remember that horse show that we went to after your birthday...well I saw him there and had Ian buy him discreetly and send him to the best horse trainer in Ireland just for you. Happy Christmas, My Love,” Meg kissed his cheek as the children jumped up and down still holding on to his hands. 

“You like? Horsey for you, Daddy! Piddy horsey!!” Guy nodded dumbly, still shocked at the gift, 

“He's beautiful...this...it's too much...” 

“Nonsense...you spoil us, it's time you got some of that back, threefold!” Meg kissed his cheek again, a wide grin on her face. Guy turned, slipped his hands free of the munchkins' clutches, and cupped Meg's face, kissing her more passionately and deeply than he had since before they'd lost their son.

“Thank you...so much...for everything.” Meg returned his kiss fervently, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling at the way his lips tugged at hers. She'd missed his kisses, but she broke it finally, 

“The servants are starting to stare...” Meg said blushing and smiling sheepishly, trying to hide her face behind his furs, “...besides, you deserve it!” Guy grinned like a young boy and walked up slowly to the horse. His ears flicked as he raised his hand, but then he nuzzled his palm gently, and snorted.

“Look! He likes me!”

“Of course he does, I had Ian bring your sweaty shirts out here so he'd get used to your smell...” Meg tried to keep from laughing as the children made a face at her like she was crazy. Guy chortled and looked back at her with a wry grin, nearly falling over as the beast nudged his back and blew his hair askew with another snort.

“Ok, ok, I'm kidding...I didn't really do that, but I might have brought your boots out here...” she winked at him. The children had taken to throwing snowballs at each other and Meg was pelted in the shoulder with a stray cold and wet projectile. She turned to see Rose covering her face with her fur- mitten-ed hands, 

“Sowwy, Mama?” Meg wrinkled her nose at her. 

“I'm gonna get you for that! You'd better run!” Meg scraped the snow from the stable window sill into a ball and launched it at her, hitting her square in the middle of the back as she and Robin tried to run behind a bush. When it hit, she went sprawling, taking down her brother as she did. 

“Hey! No faiwe!!” He crowed. Guy roared with laughter as he watched them play, then took the giant bow off his present as he lowered his head to him.

“I know, buddy...I don't like frilly things on me either. There ya go. All right?” The horse whinnied and happily nibbled at a small pile of hay. 

“You two make a cute couple...I'll leave the both of you to supervise the munchkins, I'm going back inside, it's far too cold out here for my liking!” Meg said shivering and pulling her cape tighter around her. Guy grinned and stepped out to find the kids, instantly pelted in the face with two snowballs. 

“Nice shot, you two!...What do you know, Guy, they'll be shooting arrows with great accuracy soon!” Meg said over her shoulder as she shivered again and headed for the warm interior. Gleeful shrieks followed her inside as Guy caught the hooligans and tossed them into a tall drift,

“Not from in there they won't!” Meg laughed and shook her head as the servant shut the door behind her and helped her off with her cape and outer robe. Even the blazing fire wasn't quite enough to warm her up, the weather seemed to be getting colder as she took the steaming mug of warm wine and drank it down,

“I think we might need to add some extra furs to the bed tonight, Tildy, would you see that it's arranged?”

“Already done, Milady,” Tildy nodded, setting down the children's soft fur boots for when they came back in. “We also made sure the windows were shuttered to try to keep the warmth in. And the twins' beds are moved closer to the fire so they'll be nice and snuggly tonight.”

“Thank you, Tildy. I know I can always count on you ladies,” Meg said, smiling kindly at her. 

“Oh, don't thank me, twas Bridgette's idea!” Tildy replied waving off her mistress's comendments.

“Double not faiwe!” squealed Rose. But Robin flopped back and started making one of the snow angels he learned to make the other day as Rose began to cry. 

“Cold...wet...no fun, Daddy...!!” she pouted. 

“Awww wee babe...Com'ere love,” he held out his arms to Rose, “Daddy didn't mean to make you sad. D'you wanna go inside?” She nodded, thrusting our her bottom lip and put out her arms to her father. 

“Sissy!!” Robin crowed and threw a snowball at her. It hits her in the face and she stuck her tongue out at him and cried more. Guy shook his head and scooped her up, tucking her under his great cloak then beckoned Robin. 

“C'mon boy, it's time you got inside too. The sun's setting and I don't want you catching chill!”  
Meg heard Tildy scolding someone about "bringing in wet children in this freezing weather"... 

“As soon as you two have your dinner, we'll get you all washed and cleaned up so Father Christmas can come visit you all tonight!” the older woman said. Meg smiled as they stared at Tildy in wide-eyed wonder, smiling at each other as she led them into the great hall by the hands. “Now let's get those warm boots on, shall we, MiLambs!” Guy's man servant took his cloak and removed his riding boots, replacing them with softer, fur lined boots so he didn't track mud and snow across the floor. He smiled grandly at Meg and took her in his arms, kissing her again. Meg giggled against his lips. Once they were all seated and served, a loud knock echoed from the door, and Ian came to announce someone was there to see Guy. 

“Hmm? At this hour? What in the world do they want?” he wiped his mouth and stood with an irritated scowl. 

“I'm not sure milaird, but the lass claims to know ye.” Guy paused, exchange a confused glance with Meg, then exited the dining hall to the foyer. There, draped in a riding hood and covered in snow, stood a woman Guy would have recognized anywhere,

“...Marian...?” She turned and his heart squeezes as she smiled. 

“Hello, Guy,” she said sweetly.

“...Y-you...You can't be here...I killed you...” the words stuck in his throat, and Guy felt as though he might vomit them out. Why was she smiling at him? This was an illusion! It was a ghost! That's all it could be. Suddenly, she was gripping his arms, her angelic blue eyes shining up at me as he stared back.

“I didn't die though! Some Arabs found me and nursed me back to health...All these years all I could think about was you and how I had destroyed you when it was you and not Robin who truly loved me—oh Guy, I've been searching for months since I got back. I just had to apologize and make amends for what I put you through...aren't you happy to see me?” Guy stared hard as though she was a horrific creature come up from the depths of his once haunted soul. He wanted to shove her away, but some part of him was rejoicing in her touch...No! No! He swallowed hard as she searched his eyes locked on her face,

“...You can't be here...” 

The children were busy stuffing their fat little faces with pudding and Meg quietly pushed her chair back and went to see what was keeping Guy. 

“Guy, is everything—“ she stared at her husband and the strange woman holding him. Somehow she seemed familiar, but she didn't remember ever meeting her. Something inside her begins to boil and steam as she saw the way the woman's hands were on Meg's husband's arms. Guy was so in shock, he didn't notice Meg come around the corner. Marian ignored Guy's denial and stretched up on her tiptoes, whispering before she pressed her lips to his,

“Here is my apology...” Her lips were so soft and warm, but as they touched Guy's, something snapped to in him, and he grabbed her head in his hands, breaking the kiss, and staring hard into her eyes.

“I don't...belong to you...anymore...I never did...” Guy couldn't deny, something stirred deep within him—some long lost desire of a boy who'd always wanted what he couldn't have. But he was a new man now, and he locked that surge of emotion back up, shutting it away with the demons. Her eyes laugh at me the way they did before I struck her down, and for an instant, I am captivated and unable to pull myself away again*

“That's right, he belongs to me...Guy...?” Meg was getting madder by the second. At least he had the decency to stop her. A tiny hand pulled at Meg's draping sleeve.

“Mama, who dat?” Both Guy and Marian both turned their heads to Meg at the same time. Guy was fairly certain he had a deer in the cross-hairs look.

“Hello.... Who are you?” Marian asked pleasantly. Guy pushed Marian away feebly and wrenched free of her grasp. He glared at her over his shoulder as he walked to Meg,

“This...is my wife. I told you, you can't be here, Marian.”

“Marian?...but you told me she was dead...” Meg whispered, horrified. Rose pulled at her dress again, 

“Mama?!”

“Hush, Rose. Go back to your brother, we'll be there in a moment...” Meg turned her around and gave her a gentle push back towards the dining hall. She gave her mother an annoyed look over her shoulder, but did as she was told. Meg turned back to Guy and Marian, taking a small step away from Guy toward Marian, “What do you want with us?” she asked coldly, staring Marian down. Marian looked from Meg to Guy and back again.

“You tried to kill me, then replaced me?” Her words were nearly toxic to Guy. The accusation in her voice palpable.

“Don't you dare! YOU NEVER WANTED ME! You laughed at me and pushed me to do what I did, and I lived in HELL afterwards—the demons still haunt my sleep at night. I finally learned to be happy, found TRUE love, not whatever it was you teased me with.... I have a family, and now you come back from the dead and dare accuse ME?!!!” Guy thundered. Marian glowered at him with her stubborn pouty lip that he once found so appealing...now he found it appalled him. “GET. OUT.” 

“But I—“ she started. Guy's voice cracked and tears disappeared into his beard as he shouted,

“GET OUT!!!!!” Meg wanted to feel for Marian, but she couldn't. Not after the torment she'd put Guy through. How dare she suddenly show up and try to get back what she never had in the first place. Meg couldn't help but glare at her as Guy took her arm, she turned to him, 

“Guy, shh, you'll scare the children...” The anger and pain in his face hurt her to look at it. 

“I'm sorry...” He shot Marian a dark look that shut her up as she tried to speak again. Something ominous passed between them before she turned on her heel and stormed out. The walls rattled as she slammed the great door behind her.

“Guy....what was all that about? I thought she was dead...” Meg placed a hand on his arm, true concern showing on her face as she searched his dark eyes. 

“...So did I.” He kept staring at the door, uncertain that Marian wouldn't waltz back in and try to beguile him once more. Just like she always did. What a fool he was to ever believe a thing she told him.

“She's gone now. We should go back to the children before they decide to tear into those packages...If she comes back, I'll deal with her...shall I help you forget her?” Meg smiled wryly at him, trying to calm him, as she turned his face to. He could not meet her eye. His lips burned with guilt.

“...Maybe.”

“Guy, look at me...you don't have to deal with this alone anymore, you have me! Come here...” she commanded softly. She held his face with her hands and gently kissed his lips, lingering tenderly against them. Guy's breath hitched and he pulled away.

“No...Meg...I'm not good enough for you.”

“Guy...You're wrong, so very wrong. You are so much more than I could have ever dreamed I'd find in a husband. I can't count how many times you've saved my life and you've told me I saved yours. You wouldn't give up on me when I wanted to die because we lost our son, and I'll be damned if I'm going to give up on you....Please, don't push me away...” Guy stared at his feet, scowling as his jaw muscles flexed furiously. He hadn't looked or felt this dark in ages...he hated himself right then, 

“I shouldn't have let her kiss me...”

“You didn't know she would...don't blame yourself, My Love!” She didn't know how to help him realize that none of what had just transpired was his fault. He had saved her from her own dark thoughts just a month or so ago, how could she save him from his. Guy raised his eyes to Meg's. He was sure the guilt that he felt was written all over his face, 

“...I may have kissed her back a little.” he said quietly.

“We all make mistakes...” she couldn't help but smirk a little, “Shall I help you forget that bit...” Guy dropped his gaze a bit, balling his fists,

“I can't...I'm sorry...Not right now...All this time I hated myself for killing her. But I didn't. I finally learned to forgive myself, but now I can't forgive her. Meg...why must my past keep coming back to haunt me?”

“No life is perfect, Darling...we can talk about this later, our children are waiting on us at the moment. I'll be damned if I'll let her spoil the first Christmas our children will really remember...now come on...” she extended her hand to him. Guy sighed heavily and took her hand. As soon as they touched, a soothing calm washed over Guy and he smiled faintly,

“You are the most extraordinary woman I know.”

“You bet your ass I am...” she smirked at him and pulled him after her as she turned back to the dining hall where our children have sneaked over to the tree and are shaking and poking the packages, the dogs were also sniffing them to see if there was anything there for them. “What did I tell you...” Meg whispered softly, “...ya know we really should send them off to bed now and make them wait to open all of their presents tomorrow instead of choosing one to open tonight...” she added louder so they could hear her. 

“Hmmmm” Guy stroked his beard thoughtfully, “I think you may be on to something...” The look on the twin's faces was priceless, both of their eyes as big as saucers. They quickly got up and ran to their parents, 

“No! Mama! Daddy! No! We be good!” As always, Guy's children totally flipped his mood around, and he whisked them up, one on each shoulder, and chuckled.

“Perhaps we should have some sweet plums for dessert and then get ready for bed...Pere Noel only comes when all nosy little children are asleep you know.”

“NO! Present!!! Daaaddddddy!!!!!!!!” Their little hands pat his head, mussing his hair as they flailed. 

“Well....perhaps one present each, then straight to bed...besides, I think Daddy will like his Christmas eve present...” Guy arched his eyebrows, unfazed by their hands tugging at his hair,

“But you already gave me my present.”

“That wasn't really a Christmas present, we'd meant to give it to you earlier, but the trainer couldn't get him here any quicker than Christmas...” she took a sugared plum from the bowl and bit into it, “...but if you don't want this one, I'll just save it for another time!”

“N-no! No...I like presents!” he grinned crookedly. 

“Of course you do, and that is why your children do!” Meg smiled at him and popped the rest of the plum in her mouth, puckering her lips at him, “Come on, then...Robin, Rose, you can choose your one present now...” Guy set the twins down as they flailed, and folded his arms across his chest, wondering if Robin would find the bow and quiver Guy had made for him, or if Rose would find the tiny horse he got to go with her dolls. Meg picked up Little Bell and a tiny silver box that she handed to Guy and sat beside him on the tapestry sofa in front of the fire. “This is the one I want you to open...” Guy smiled at her and turned his attention to the box, opening it slowly to increase the anticipation. The twins grabbed the biggest presents they could find and wrestled them to the fur rug in front of their parents. Guy pulled an intricately carved golden ring from the box, two hands holding a crowned heart with a ruby in the center, “It's called a Claddaugh, the Celts use it as a wedding ring. The weapon-smith also makes jewelry and he made that one per my request. The carving matches the your mother's ring you gave me...” she held up her hand to show him, the same craving on the side of his mother's ring matched the sides and back carving on his. “I know you like your permanent ring, but I thought it might be nice to have something that matches...” Meg smiles at him as she laced her fingers with his. Rose squealed as she found an almost life-sized stuffed sheep and Robin roared like a lion when he found the bow and quiver Guy made for him. Meg leaned her head against her husband's shoulder as she watched their children with their presents. Guy held the ring up to the light and smiled broadly.

“It's perfect...Thank you, my love.” Meg nuzzled Guy's cheek, 

“I'm glad you like it, Sweetheart!” The children were busy with their presents and it was amusing to see Robin trying to figure out how exactly to use the bow. Rose was laying atop of her sheep cooing softly to it. Guy smiled at the children and turned to Meg,

“Would you like to put it on for me?” Meg smiled and nodded, taking it from him and slowly slipping it on his finger, 

“With this ring, I thee wed...again, forever and always...which brings me to another idea I had...what would you say to having a real wedding, one like we didn't have before, we have the space, time, and everything we need for it and it would be nice for the twins too. We could do it after the first of the year...” Guy's eyes widened and his heart raced,

“Really? You think we could? I would love that!”

“So would I! Let's do it, we can start planning it tomorrow!” Meg grinned and kissed him hard on the lips, “You make me so happy, ya know that!” Guy grinned sheepishly,

“So I've heard. Oh! That reminds me!” he jumped up and retrieved his bag from beside the dining table where he'd dropped it. “You still need a present to open tonight...” He pulled out a small box, wrapped ornately with shining ribbons, and presented it to Meg, “This was a last minute idea I had when in town today...I hope you like it.”

“I wonder what it could be!...” she pulled slowly at the ribbon til it came off. She glanced at Guy, who was grinning mischievously. She opened the box to find a beautiful golden ruby and diamond necklace of delicate filigree, “Oh it's beautiful, Darling! You really do spoil us!!” Guy shrugged, 

“Not really...I was going to buy it, but the townsfolk all chipped in to afford it. They've never yet seen you, and love you already.” 

“How sweet of them! I'll have to go with you next time then...” Meg glanced over at Rose and she was fast asleep atop her sheep. Robin, however, was still trying to figure out his bow. “I think it's bedtime for somebody...” Guy smiled and kissed Meg sweetly,

“Go ahead...I'll show my little nobleman how that contraption works. Thank heavens I didn't give him arrows yet...!” he chuckled. 

“Too right!...but first, help me with this?” Meg asked, handing him the necklace. He smiled and took the jewelry, gently draping it around her neck as she held her hair out of the way. Once clasped, he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck and inhale deeply as he kissed her. 

“Mmmmm, let's save that for later...” she turned back around and pecked the end of his nose. Meg set Little Bell on her shoulder then scooped up Rose and her new best friend in one motion and carried them all up to the nursery where Tildy took them. Little Bell and Meg returned to their room to wait for Guy. She stripped, but left her jewelry on and set Little Bell on the cushion Bridgette had fixed for her. She wrapped a velvet blanket around herself and lay on the bed to wait for her husband. 

“Alright, lad... Would you like daddy to show you how to use that thing?” Robin nodded emphatically. Guy smiled and hoisted the child onto his knee, showing him with his fingers how to notch and draw an arrow. The string popped back into his face a few times, but he only scrunched his nose and tried again. “Now... You can practice drawing, but you'll not get arrows until you can work the bow without hurting yourself, ey?” Robin nodded and pretended to hunt the dogs, notching and drawing like his father showed him, 

“Like dis, Daddy?”

“Draw it to your mouth, Robbie. Don't lock your elbow.” Guy smiled proudly as he watched his tiny archer...Archer...he wondered what had become of his half-brother? Robin continued to stalk the dogs, who pounce and wagged their tails running back and forth with him. Guy chuckled and shook his head, “No need to be so serious, son!” Robin smirked at his father and continued stalking the dogs, only to be sidetracked by a gigantic yawn which the dogs copied. Guy chuckled and got up, prying the bow from his claws, “Alright little man...Time for bed. We can hunt the dogs again tomorrow after breaking our fast. Pere Noel will never get here if you don't sleep.” 

“I sleepy Daddy...” as soon as Guy picked him up, he nestled his head against his father's neck and was instantly out like a light. Guy bit back a giggle as his tiny breath tickled his neck, and climbed the stairs slowly with his precious bundle.   
Meg yawned and stretched...she probably should have gone back downstairs, but climbing the stairs another two times didn't appeal to her, so she waited for Guy to come up. She was almost about to nod off when she heard his footsteps in the corridor.   
Guy laid his son in his bed and gently kissed his sister's head before sneaking into his own room,

“Darling... Are you awake?” 

“Barely, I thought you'd never get here...” she moved her leg just enough so the velvet blanket slid to show a tempting thigh. Guy shrugged off his tunic and pulled his shirt over his head, pausing mid-strip when he caught a glimpse of her bare leg,

“I...Uh...Robin was hunting the dogs...” 

“Minus the arrows, I hope...” she let the blanket slip off her shoulders. Guy stared unabashedly. It had been a long time since she'd been like this,

“...Yeah...No arrows...” he replied, a little tongue-tied.

“Good...though, he might just try sharpening his own sticks...I think we had better warn Tildy about that...” Meg smirked at how he stared at her. Guy's eyes roamed freely as a crooked grin played on his lips.

“Perhaps...I'll have to...teach him safety skills...” His hands moved of their own will to his waistband, and in moments, his trousers fell to the floor, “So...it's a little cold...shall I fetch our night robes?” 

“I'm fine...you look fine...I don't think we need them,” Meg replied in a sing-song seductive voice. Guy's smirk finally bloomed on his face and he pounced her in bed, peppering her face and neck in frantic kisses. 

“Well hello there, My Lord...” she giggled. He grinned wickedly and rolled off her, landing on his side. He propped his head on one hand, and casually removed her velvet blanket with the other. “And just what are you thinking about that has you grinning so lasciviously?” Meg quirked a brow at him. Guy couldn't stop grinning, 

“Oh...nothing...”

“Oh really...” she loved teasing him. He licked his lips, bit his cheek, then fell on his back with a happy sigh, 

“Just thinking how much I love you and our children.” Meg turned on her side and walked her fingers up his chest, 

“Would you like to tell me just how much?...” Guy giggled and looked at her with dancing eyes,

“I would but there are no words for it...”

“Ah, well...” Meg rolled over onto her other side, her back to him and pulled the velvet back up. Guy spooned her and kissed the back of her neck languidly. “Mmmm...it is a little chilly...” Meg smiled and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his lips on her skin. Guy hoisted himself up on his elbow and hovered over her back, trailing kisses down her spine. “I like that...” she whispered. Meg sighed as his lips sent flutters all through her and she giggled and flailed her feet. Guy chuckled and sat up, reaching down to her toes and massaging her feet,

“You know...Pere Noel will never come if we don't sleep.”

“Oh Guy...You're so silly!!” Meg giggled “...stop! That tickles!” Guy smirked and purposefully tickled harder. Meg squealed and tried to pull her feet away, turning and throwing a pillow at him, “You fiend!!” she laughed as he ran his fingertips up her calves. Guy chuckled huskily and nibbled each butt-cheek in turn as he pushed her down on the bed on her stomach, licking and kissing up her spine and shoulder blades as his hips pressed against her rear. He purred deeply against the nape of her neck,

“I believe...Pere Noel is here...He thinks you've been very good this year...And he wants to stuff your stocking.” 

“Oooooo...you are so terrible...” she growled, lifting her hips and pressing them against his. Guy chuckled and slid his knee up her inner thigh. “Ooooohhhh....Guy! What a naughty man Pere Noel is...I had no idea!” she was practically vibrating from his touch that sent her out of this world. It had been far too long since she let him touch her like this. Guy grinned wickedly and leaned down, nibbling her ear as he slid something else between her legs.

“Mmmm...Père Noël est très mauvais...Très mauvais effet. And you mustn't look.” he pressed firmly between her buttocks and slid down against her blossom as he bit on her shoulder. 

“...Ohh...Guy...” she groaned as she grasped the bed-sheets. His hardness felt so good even if he were only rubbing against her. Guy chuckled hard and kissed down her back, raising up on his hands as he thrust into her tantalizingly slowly.

“Mmmm...You've been very good this year, Y'know...Perhaps I should reward more than just stuffing your stocking...” What came out of Meg's mouth was something between a growl, a giggle, and a moan as he filled her. The sensation sent butterflies furiously fluttering through her stomach as she trembled against him. “Hmmmmm...” he hummed against her flesh as he inhaled her scent back up to her neck. “What else shall I do?...” Meg had forgotten how to speak and she mumbled incoherent words into a moan as she pushed her hips up into his, clutching at the bed sheets. Guy withdraw and flipped her over, then resumed his slow grinding, moving in and out as he breathed heavily into her ear, Je t'adore, ma cherie.... Je t'aime...” Meg whimpered and moaned as his lips brushed her ear, his beard tickling her cheek. Her muscles convulsed against him and she involuntarily arched her body into his chest as her hands ran up his arms and entangled themselves in his hair as her hips moved with his. 

“...Oh Guy...you feel so...amazing...I'm sorry...it's taken me...so long to...let you love me...like this...” she breathed, gasping every time he thrust into her. Guy silences her apologies with his lips, lying flush against her, and letting his hands roam freely. Meg groaned and whimpered a cry into his kiss, his taste, lips, and tongue propelling her towards a quick orgasm, only to be pushed further into the beginning of another. Two monthes was far too long to keep a husband at bay, especially when his touch sent so much fire and passion through her that she felt she would self combust. Guy wrapped his arms around her back, tucked tightly beneath her as their bodies rocked and writhed together as one sensually gratifying beast. The room soon became warm despite the heavy snowfall outside, and Guy lost himself in the ecstasy of their lovemaking. His touch was enough to send her into a fit of trembling ecstasy and with his arms wrapped around her, she felt as if she was in some kind of aphrodisiac cocoon. 

“Oh yes...Guy...right there...I'm gonna cum so hard!!!!” she gasped and sputtered into an intense orgasm that made every muscle in her body convulse and quake beneath him. The euphoria had her head swimming and she kissed whatever part of his face and neck she could reach, gently sucking and biting as he continued to ram his hard member into her. Guy parted his lips to talk dirty again, but a hard grunt escaped instead as climax hit him hard. He surged and quivered violently, gasping for a moment before he crashed into her soft lips, and sucked the air from her throat. Guy's orgasm spurred Meg's body on to join his and a third wracked her thoroughly, leaving her exhausted and panting into his kisses, her tongue flicking at his as she moaned. Guy giggled helpless and breathlessly against her lips, then let his head drop against her neck,

“Happy...Christmas...”

“MmmHmm...A very Happy Christmas indeed...” she gently stroked his hair and scratched his back as his chest heaved against hers. She tried to stifle a yawn as she grew suddenly very sleepy. She didn't mind that he was still on top of her as they both fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.   
Loud barking and laughter woke Guy in the morning. The sun was roaring, shining and glittering on the soft blanket of snow outside, and he opened his eyes to a beautiful angel sound asleep in his arms, pressed against his chest. He smiled tenderly and rubbed her back. 

“Mmmmm...Morning...” she rubbed her cheek against his furry chest. Guy's voice was a soft, silky timber as he kissed her head,

“Happy Christmas, love.” 

“Ah yes, Happy Christmas, Darling...” she lifted her head and kissed the end of his nose as the children came running in. 

“Tildy not let us go see presents! Presents time, Mama! Wake up, Daddy!...(Bark, Bark, Bark!!!)”   
Meg had to quickly pull up the blanket to cover her bare back and shoulders as they came yelling at the top of their lungs and bouncing against the side of the bed to try and get their parents attention. Guy laughed softly,

“Did I just hear my children bark?”

“Silly Daddy...!” Rose and Robin giggle, “Willow down! Doggies bark, Daddy!” Poor Little Bell hissed as Willow tried to reach her to play. 

“Hmmm?” Guy lifted his head and flashed an amused smile, “Ah... I forget we have dogs too...my children are such little animals, I often get confused!”

“Aminal no get presents...we get presents!!! Com'on...get up, Mama!” Tildy came running in and tried to bustle them all out into the living area,

“Come, now, children, let your Mummy and Daddy get dressed, then we can all go down to breakfast and presents!” Tildy winked at the Gisbornes as she patted the twins on the bottom and wrangled them and the dogs out. Meg smiled and laid her cheek back on Guy's chest, 

“You know we'll never get a moments peace if we don't get dressed and go down with them...” she nuzzled his pectorals with her nose and softly kissed the little divot between them. Guy hummed and stroked her hair,

“I know. We best get up...There's always later tonight anyway,” Guy slid his hand down her back and playfully pinched her rear. She squeaked when he pinched her, and she raised up a little and pinned him down before he had a chance to get up, 

“I've missed your touch, My Love. You are so wonderful to me, do you know that!” she kissed him tenderly. His hands slid around her waist as he smiled into the kiss,

“Mmmm...so you've said,” she pulled back and hovered a moment as they gazed into each other's eyes, “...I've missed you too, Meg.” She smiled down on him, 

“Not as much as I have you!” she kissed him again, a little harder and deeper. He tangled his fingers in her curls and moaned heavily as he rubbed his tongue against hers. Meg momentarily forgot everything else and leaned into him as they kissed...she loved his taste and wanted to kiss him all the time, but a loud squeal brought her back to reality, “...ugh...I suppose we have to get up now, don't we...” Guy laughed brightly and nipped her lip,

“C'mon. Before they open OUR presents too!” 

“I wouldn't mind that so much, less work!” she rolled off him and headed to her wardrobe picking a brilliant ruby velvet gown that matched the jewelry she was still wearing. She sneaked up behind Guy and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his bare back. A delicious shiver ran up his spine and he shuddered,

“Well I mind—I like opening gifts! I'm finally getting some instead of getting spit on or kicked around for Christmas. You have no idea how awful the holidays were working for Vaisey.”

“My poor Darling. You'll never have to endure that ever again, My Love, so forget about it. It's in the past and all that matters is our future!” Meg moved around to face him and look him in the eye, “All you need to think about is us, our family, and the lovely people of Ireland that love you and support you. That in itself is enough to praise the Lord for, My Love!” Guy grinned crookedly,

“Aye...I know. But I really want to open my own presents.”

“Are you sure you haven't reverted to your childhood?” she grinned and pecked his nose then left him to dress while she straightened her hair which got a little mussed from their lovemaking last night. “Ready dear?” Guy buckled his doublet across his chest, 

“Aye. Ready.” Meg extended her hand to him and when he took it she laced her fingers with his as they went to their children who were about to tear their hair out if their parents didn't hurry up.

“Hurry, Mumma...C'mon Daddy!!!” Robin grabbed his father's hand and Rose grabbed Meg's and they fairly pulled them down the stairs to the great hall where there were tons of presents under the tree. The twins busy themselves with their new toys, the dogs with two gigantic bones and Guy and Meg sat on the tapestry couch and watched Robin and Rose amuse themselves. Many of the presents they received where from their own servants, thanking them for treating them so well and being true friends. Meg received three beautifully embroidered gowns, Guy a new doublet to match his kilt, and a wonderful, beautifully carved Celtic hunting knife. The table was laid with all kinds of sweet buns, candied fruits and tankards of steaming spiced ciders. Their entire afternoon was spent quietly playing with their children. Both of them having forgot the interruption the night before had brought.   
Guy had fashioned a "safe" arrow with a blunt tip, and sat in the middle of the floor to teach Robin how to properly notch and shoot. Little Bell was fascinated with the feathers on the arrow and continuously interrupted their training session. 

“Robin...No shooting the dogs...or the cat...or your father...or me...” Meg raised an eyebrow at him. Rose sat on her lap with the horse Guy had given her and watched her brother with a critical eye. Guy laughed deeply,

“Or your sister. Just...Don't shoot anything living!”

“Darling, I really think we should wait and do this outside...” Meg winced as Robin released the arrow and it hit it's mark straight into the suit of armour sending the helmet clattering across the hall floor, “...This is not going to end well...” Guy flinched and got up, picking up the helmet, and putting it on.

“Alright laddie, are ye ready ta go outsayde then? We'll go n shoot up some trees with a REAL arrow!”

“Oh...Guy...I-I'm not so sure about that...” even Rose was shaking her head at her brother, the cutest judgmental expression on her face. Guy lifted the visor of the helmet and grin crookedly,

“Nothing will go wrong. I'll take him outside the gates and we'll shoot at the patch of firs by the waterfall. It'll be fine!” His girls both frowned at him, 

“...Suuurrreee...we'll see about that! Bundle up warm, Rose and I will stay in here and watch from the window.” Rose waved at her father as she tucked her chin into her shoulder and looked at him sideways from under her lashes, her father's smirk on her face. Guy chuckled and took the helmet back off, setting it down on a small table as Ian brought he and Robin their furs.

“We'll be back in a jiffy, love.” 

“I'm sure they will be...don't you think, love...” Rose put her face up for a kiss then climbed down to play with her dolls, horse and sheep. “...you might take the helmet with you, you may very well need it with that little heathen...” Meg called over her shoulder.   
Robin followed his father out into the courtyard and just beyond the gates, trying to mimic the same stride and gate his father walked with, which proved difficult on his tiny legs, so he took to jumping from one footprint to the next before taking a nice face-plant into the snow. Guy snapped around when he heard a tiny muffled grunt and had to catch himself from falling over with laughter as he saw two tiny booted feet sticking up from the snow. 

“Och—boy—c'mon. It won't do to have you eating the muddy snow.” He picked him up and dusted him off. 

“Sowwy...my face cold...” Robin said, wrinkling his nose. He dusted himself off, rubbed his face with his mitten-ed hands, and picked up his bow. Guy giggled softly and cupped his hands around his face, blowing hot air against it, then kissed both cheeks.

“There. All right?” Robin nodded and smiled. Then threw his arms round his fathers neck, hugging him, 

“Taintchu fo bow...” Guy paused a moment as his heart melted, then hugged him back.

“You're welcome, Robbie. C'mon. You see that tree up there?” Guy handed him the actual arrow.  
“See if you can hit the trunk. Be very careful. This one is sharp and can hurt you badly if you're reckless.” Robin screwed up his face and notched the arrow, and released it way off it's mark. Guy sighed deeply,  
“Go fetch the arrow, lad. And remember what I taught you.” 

“Otay...” Robin dropped his bow and scampered off through the snow as best he could and searched for his arrow, which he found and brought back. Guy smiled proudly at his son and guided him on notching again. Suddenly a snow hare jumped in the way and Guy ran forward to chase it off, certain his son wouldn't shoot with him in the way. Having already drawn back, Robin released his arrow and it landed home right into Guy's ass-cheek. Robin's expression was one of sheer fear and shock. A loud, French curse word was ripped from Guy's throat, and he reached behind him to yank the arrow from his arse. Robin dropped his bow and raced as fast as his little legs would carry him through the snow, into the courtyard, and into the hall, not bothering to shed his furs or boots as he raced up to the nursery. When Guy stop reeling, he turned to look for Robin, and panicked when he didn't see him. Tears burned in his eyes as he held his cheek and limped back to the courtyard. 

“What in the...Robin?!” Meg said, startled. Rose took one look at her brother and shook her head, then resumed playing with her dolls and the horse her Daddy gave her. “Tildy, wait here with Rose...” Meg got up and went to the door of the hall, looking for her husband, “Guy?!...” she called. “Guy?!...” Then she saw him on the other side of the gate, limping in and she rushed to him without thought of the freezing weather. “Guy! What the hell happened?! I saw Robin come running in I thought something terrible must have happened!” Guy swore again and grimaced,

“Bloody child shot me in the arse cheek!” he replied through gritted teeth.

“IAN! Come quick!” Meg called, letting Guy lean on her. “...where is that man!...” she muttered when no one came. “C'mon, we'll get you upstairs and I'll take a look at it...poor Robin ran up to the nursery like his tail was on fire...what did you say to him?” 

“N-nothin...” Guy groaned miserably, “I couldn't say anything!”

“Well, you'll have to say something to him, I think I heard him wailing something about "hurting daddy" or "daddy's mad" or something along those lines....Do you think you can make it up the stairs?” Meg asked as she helped him up the four steps to the main door, which sounded like it was a great pain for him. Guy's head was starting to hurt from the twisted expression on his face. 

“I...I think I can...” They got to the staircase and he made it three steps before crying out and collapsing, “Fucking son of a French whore!! Whoever thought a pain in the arse was such a pain...in the arse?!” Meg guffawed, then tried to regain my composure, 

“Oh Darling, I'm so sorry...Wait here, I'll go get someone to carry you up...” Meg ran to the servant's hall to get help. There he lay on his hands and knees, unable to sit, face flushed with embarrassed agony, with his bleeding arse in the air. 

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph...Have mercy on me!” Meg brought back two of the biggest men she could find. Seeing Guy's ass up in the air was a hilarious sight, but she wouldn't laugh in front of the servants. With one smooth motion they hoisted him up and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom in a flash, 

“Just lay him on the bed there...” Guy law face-down on the bed, groaning and clenching his jaw,

“Where...Where is Robin?” 

“In the nursery I think, hold still I need to check this...” Meg reached underneath his hips and tried to unlace his breeches. “Don't get any ideas, Darling, I need to get these pants off...” When they were unlaced Meg gingerly peeled them off him, revealing his firm ass-cheeks to the world, the right one with a large hole in it. “it's bleeding freely so I don't think there's any arrow left it in...” 

“Of course there isn't...” Guy flinched and whimpered, “I learned at a young age how to effectively remove arrows and other sharp objects from my flesh.”

“Alright, Mr Showoff. Hold still this is going to hurt...” Meg took a wet rag and gingerly wiped at the blood around the hole in his flesh as Ian came in, “Don't clench, Love, it'll hurt worse...” Guy chuckled cynically,

“I would relax, but then you might wind up with wind in your pretty face.”

“Guy!...Shame on you...Ian, get me my sewing kit, will you...” Ian tried to keep a straight face but was having a hard time after Guy's comment and his bare ass in plain view of the world. He handed her the small brocade covered box and Meg got out a needle and some whipping cord to stitch up the wound. The look in Guy's eyes made her chuckle. “Don't look so scared, I won't stitch up anything you need!...Ian, would you mind checking the nursery to ensure Robin hasn't dug a hole to hide in from the stone floor...” Guy braced himself and gripped the mattress firmly. 

“Was he really that frightened?”

“I'm not sure he's all that frightened that you're mad...” she made the first stitch and Guy nearly came off the bed, “...but I think he's more scared that he hurt you...I'll check on him in a moment, let me get this finished.” Meg tried to finish the stitches as quickly as possible before pouring a little Irish whiskey on the wound to keep any infection down. Guy nearly broke his teeth as he bit on the pillow when the whiskey hit the wound, and let loose a string of swears that made even Ian blush. Meg nodded at Ian and he left. “...Shhhh, it's not that bad, My Love...” Meg whispered in his ear, leaning over him and massaging his shoulders and back. Meg moved his ponytail to the side and kissed the back of his neck, “There, there, Darling...shall I kiss it and make it better...” she nuzzled his neck and her hands moved lower, massaging his lower back and hips. Her hands set Guy at ease, and he was soon near to purring,

“No...That's alright...It's too tender to touch...But maybe cover me up and fetch Robin?” Meg kissed his ear, and pulled the blanket up over him, but not before dropping a little lick and kiss beside the wound on the top of his ass-cheek. “Back in a moment...” Meg went to the nursery where she heard Robin crying, still dressed in his furs and boots, a small puddle of melted snow around him as he sat under the crib holding Rose's giant sheep. “Awww, why is my baby crying?” Meg asked as she dropped down to her knees and peered under the crib, “C'mere, Sweetheart, tell Mummy all about it.” Robin crawled to her and flung himself into her arms, wet cloak and all. “Oh goodness, Son...”

“Daddy mad...” sniff “I hurted him bad...” 

“Aww, Baby...it's ok. Daddy's not hurt too badly. C'mon, let's go see him, shall we?...” the look on his face almost broke her heart, as he shook his head emphatically.   
Guy could hear faint sniffling from down the hall after Meg left, and his heart squeezed for the boy. 'Poor thing must be terrified seeing me go down like that. It's all my fault too-I should've waited until he was older for a real arrow...Och. Why didn't I listen to my wife?'

“Robin...” Meg admonished, “Let's take these furs off and those wet boots first,” he tugged at his collar and sniffed, then nodded. His mother helped him off with his cloak and boots, then scooped him up in her arms and carried him to see Guy. Robin hid his face against Meg's neck, afraid to look at his father, “Papa, your boy has come to see you...can you say your sorry, Robin?”

“Sowwy...” he whimpered against Meg's neck. Guy's heart melted and he reached out a hand to him, 

“Com'ere, Robbie. Daddy forgives you. It was an accident, and I shouldn't have run out in front like that. Daddy was bad, not Robin.” Meg sat on the edge of the bed so Guy could reach him. Robin only glanced sidelong at his father as silent tears streamed down his face, then he suddenly lurched out of her arms and buried his face in his fathers neck. Guy rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around his son. He cooed and shushed him, gently rubbing his back and kissing his hair. 

“There now...See? Daddy just needs a time out—I'll be okay.” 

“Sowwy, Daddy. I not mean t'huwt you...” he sniffed. 

“It's alright now, Robin, see. Now let's let Papa rest, shall we. C'mon, time to get you and Rose all washed up for bed. Enough Christmas excitement for all of us, I think.” Guy flicked his baby blues up at Meg and pouted faintly.

“But tiny Irishman hugs make me feel better...” Robin flung his arms around his father's neck and hugged him hard. 

“We'll be back in to say goodnight, alright? Then you can have tiny Irish hugs and kisses!” Guy smirked, 

“All right. I look forward to it.” Meg bent down and kissed Guy's forehead, then scooped up her son and carried him back to the nursery where Rose was already in the bath. She dropped him off with Tildy and went back to Guy to wash her own face. 

“An eventful Christmas day, to be sure!” 

“Aye...and to think, I got shot in the arse cuz I tried to save a hare!” A musical laugh escaped Meg's lips, 

“You do have to admit that was rather gallant of you...albeit, very dangerous around our son...and hilarious...” she dabbed a towel at her face and neck before slipping out of her gown and into her nightdress. She crawled into bed next to Guy and gently rubbed his back. Guy shot her an amused dirty look,

“Well...I know that NOW. And it's not funny...my arse really hurts.” 

“Shall I kiss it and make it better, My Love?” she smirked at him. A muffled chuckle seeped into the pillow as he lay face-down,

“If you'd like.”

“As you wish, My Darling...” Meg slid down in the bed and gently leaned over him, her breasts in the thin nightdress brushing against his hip and thighs as she pulled the cover back. She gently blew on his wound and tenderly kissed around it, every once in awhile flicking her tongue out to lick him. She used her thumbs to gently massage his knotted glutteous muscles before lifting his shirt and running her hands up his back as she let her body gently touch his, “Shall we get that shirt off, Darling?” Guy squirmed and whined when her tongue tickled him and he clenched. However her hands on his back instantly relaxed him, and he purred in agreement. 

“Mmm.... Yes please.” Meg pulled his shirt up over his head and helped him out of it. She leaned back down and kissed the back of his neck and shoulders and down along his spine, gently massaging his back as she went, “Mmmmm...how is it that you always taste so good...” He groaned into the pillow,

“I don't know...but you are making it very hard for me to lie on my stomach...Very. Hard.”  
Meg giggled, 

“Well how about you lay on your side and let me ease that tension for you...” she breathed against his ear, flicking her tongue along it's outer edge. He jerked again and whimpered,

“It hurts when I move...” he turned his face and opened his bloodshot eyes to her, “I just want to sleep, love.” 

“Alright, lemme cover you up and bring our babies in to say goodnight...” Meg kissed his forehead, covered him back up and went to get the children to say their good nights. They each kissed their father and mother and Meg handed them off to Tildy to tuck them in, before crawling back into bed with Guy. Guy sighed deeply,

“...Sorry I ruined Christmas.”

“Oh honey, you didn't ruin Christmas...” Meg stroked his hair, “It was an accident. Robin told me, as best he could, he'd already drawn back when you ran after the hare. His little arms just couldn't hold it any longer, the poor dear.” 

“Well...One good thing about all this—he's got good aim.”

“That he does...next we get to plan our second wedding.” Meg slid closer to him, nuzzling her nose against his cheek, “You make me so very happy!” Guy chuckled, and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled,

“I love you, Meg...I can't wait to make you my blushing bride once more.” 

“And I love you, my handsome husband!” She lay kisses all over his face, smothering him, as she massaged the back of his neck with her hand. “Sleep well, Sweet Prince.” Guy grinned crookedly as his eyes closed,

“Prince Guy of Ireland eh?”

“Aye...”

“Born in England of French blood, ruler of the Celts...I like it.”

“So do I...”

“I shall overthrow John...And set all men...” yawn “free....” snore...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Rape/Non-Con and Violence in this chapter, but it turns out well in the end. You might just need the tissues for this one, cuz we certainly did writing it!!!

Over the next few weeks Guy and Meg rode out to the villages together, making plans for their wedding celebration on the rides between villages. Meg made friends with some of the ladies, Daisy's mother MarieAnne in particular who delighted in hearing about the Gisbornes children from both Meg and her daughter. With the rebels now in alliance with Guy, the fighting had all but ceased in the country aside from a few tribal kings in the far western and northern sides of Ireland who still refused to allegiance themselves with anyone. Guy sent monthly reports to the crown, but received no reply—he wondered if the letters ever even got to the king.   
Two days before Guy and Meg's wedding Meg received a note from Daisy late in the evening. She told her that MarieAnne was very ill and asked that she come at once as she was afraid that she might be dying. Meg called for a horse and wrapped her fur cloak around her. 

“I'll be back shortly, Darling” she kissed Guy on the cheek as she headed towards the door. He was busy, deep in thought over something he was writing and he barely noticed her exit. One of Guy's newly appointed personal guards rode with her, as Guy had ordered, just in case. When they reached the house, there was a candle burning in the window, a sign that someone inside was close to death. Meg knocked on the door and Daisy answered and hurried them inside. As they entered men grabbed them in iron grips. Meg looked at Daisy, who with her mother, were seated in front of the fire, frightened looks on their faces.

'I'm so sorry...' Daisy mouthed to Meg as one of the men holding her bodyguard stabbed him in the ribs and he crumpled to the floor, dead. 

“Well well well, isn't this a lovely little surprise,” A somewhat familiar voice said from the shadows. Out stepped King John and Meg's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly trembled with fear. “Allow me to give my felicitations on your upcoming 'wedding', My Dear.” he held his fingers up in the air and made what the twins would have called 'bunny ears' “Forgive my little ruse, but I didn't think you'd come even if I asked nicely,” John sneered at Meg, a lascivious smile on his lips, “I have a gift for you...well it's really more for Gisborne than for you, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it as well...” He snapped his fingers and the guards dragged Meg up the stairs to a bedroom. 'Oh God, No!' She said every prayer known to man as she heard John mount the stairs to follow them. Below she could hear Daisy and MarieAnne wail, plead, and beg not to do this, then Daisy screamed bloody murder and Meg could hear sobbing. Would that she knew what was going on down there. John opened the door, silken ropes in his hand, “Don't be frightened, My Pet...” Meg couldn't stand that term since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used to call her that. “You'll enjoy this...but not as much as I will,” the look in his eyes was that of the Satan himself. He waved his hand and the guards left. “Make a sound or attempt to run and I will have your Ladies-maid killed just like her mother...” he whispered in Meg's ear.

___________________________________

Guy spent the morning finishing another report to King John, then sent it off with a courier and found his children running rampant outside in the snow. He joined them as best he could with his lame leg, until their fingers were frozen and their noses red. The sun was hanging low in the sky when he herded them and the dogs back inside to wash for dinner, and asked a servant where his wife had gone.

“...Shouldn't she be back by now?” The servant had no idea where Meg was, nor that she'd even left. Every tiny noise made him jump and look out the window for his wife. The children argued and fussed with each other over the cat, while the dogs lay sprawled out by the hearth. Everyone was at peace but him...'I need my Meg', “Where in heavens name is she?!”

___________________________________

John moved to Meg and unhooked her cloak, letting it drop to the floor as he nibbled and bit her exposed shoulders, but not like Guy did, with the loving lustful appetite of a husband for his wife, instead they were hard, rough bites that drew blood like those of a demon. His hands went around her waist as his mouth moved to hers, engulfing her lips with his, his tongue lolling into her mouth like a dead fish. Meg had had enough and she bit his tongue and lip as hard as she could, drawing blood as she pushed him away, her fist trying to connect with his face. He deflected her blows and struck her square across the face, his rings catching the corner of her eye and cheek and ripping gashes in them almost to her mouth and nose. He ripped her dress from her and sent her sprawling to the floor, kicking her in the ribs. 

“Insolent little whore! You'll pay for that you slut...”

“Please, Your Lordship, don't do this, I beg you...” Meg gasped holding her burning ribs. John stopped a moment and smiled a wicked smile down at her,

“I like you begging...do it again...” he leered at her. 

“I beg you not to do this, Highness, please...” He leaned down after he shirked off his doublet and poufy pants, leaning his face only inches from hers. “I am your King...” he grabbed Meg by the hair, “And as such, I will so do whatever I please with you...and you will like it...” Meg cried out a little as he dragged her to the bed pushing her against the post as he tied her wrists with the ropes and hoisted them up the post, tying them off, turning her around and pushing her back up against the post.   
“You smell so lovely, My Pet, I wonder if you taste as sweet, he kissed and bit her shoulder and his hand roamed her body. She trembled and shuddered violently, every fiber rebelling against him. His hands came around her body as he pushed his erection against her. One hands griped her breast roughly as the other one dipped down to her nethers and inside her folds. He entered her roughly and she cried out and he thrusted hard again and again, grinding her into the bedpost. When he tired of that, he un-hooked the ropes and tied them to the headboard, Meg on her back. She tried to block out his disgusting moans as he ravaged and raped her. She prayed every prayer she could think of, as he pounded into her, leaving scratches, bite-marks, and bruises all over her. His guttural grunts of pleasure disgusted her and she imagined him on a spit, roasting over the flames of hell after being beaten to death by Guy. He thrusted a final time and concluded on top of her, his load pumping inside her...Oh God, please don't let there be a child. When he was satisfied, and after orgasming into her another two times, he left her and dressed, casually blowing her a kiss as he exited. She lay there in shame, every inch of her aching from the his brutal treatment. She dreaded having to explain the injuries to Guy. It might just kill him, or worse...she heard soft footsteps come up the stairs and entered the room, and she turned her head in shame. 

“I'm so sorry, M'Lady...he threatened us, and you...” Daisy cut the ropes and helped her dress in a plain blue shift dress. 

“It's not your fault, Daisy, you had no choice. How is your mother?” Tears started streaming down her porcelain face and it was then she saw the blood spattered on her apron. “Oh you poor dear...” Meg hugged her to her, trying to comfort her. “Shhh...c'mon, we'd best get back home before Lord Ireland sends the entire army out after us...” Meg took her cloak and wrapped it round them both and they left the tiny cottage and started towards home in the cold snow. Meg couldn't ride in her condition, so they walked, pulling the horses after them. Meg had almost lost all strength and she collapses into the snow. Daisy tried to help me up, but it was no use, she couldn't move another step.

___________________________________

Guy commended the children to their nanny's care and throw his cloak over her shoulders. He'd wait no longer. His gut was twisted in a sick worrying sensation, and he refused to sup without his love beside him. He didn't even wait for the stable boy to saddle his horse, Prince, as he'd named him. He rode bareback to town, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of Meg,

“Please, God, let her be all right.”

Meg shivered, Daisy's arms around her trying to keep her warm, 

“Daisy, you should go for help...” Meg's teeth chattered. 

“No, M'Lady. I'll not leave you alone. You'll die out here and I won't let that happen!” she said firmly, her own teeth chattering. 

“MEG!!! Is that you?!!!” Even in the frigid air, he and Prince were both sweating—the horse with exhaustion, and Guy with dread—as they crested a hill and he saw two slim figures in the distance. He shouted at the top of his frozen lungs, “MEG!!!!”

“Guy?!...” Meg tried to see through her frozen lashes, as Daisy waved to someone.

“It's your husband, M'Lady, He's here!” Daisy said emphatically, rubbing her shoulders to try and keep her warm. Meg tried to smile but she felt as if her face was frozen.   
Guy nearly fell off the horse as he flung himself into the snow. He rushed up to her and throw his cloak around her shoulders, and offered his long sleeve doublet to Daisy...Then he saw the blood on Daisy and the wounds to Meg's face,

“My god, Meg—what happened?!?! Who did this to you?!”

“John...” she chattered a reply.

“The King, M'Lord...he just appeared and forced me to write the note to her Ladyship. He threatened us and her Ladyship, then killed my mother anyway...this is all my fault...I'll understand if you don't want me at the castle anymore...” Daisy's words tumbled out as Meg clung to her husband. Guy's eyes darkened as a furious rage built in his cheeks,

“The king?! He's here? And he struck MY WIFE?!” 

“He left suddenly...I don't know where to...he...he...forced himself on her...” Daisy's sad eyes looked on Meg with pity and empathy as silent tears rolled and froze from her eyes. All color drained from Guy's face,

“...He...what...?”

“Please...c-c-can we go h-home...” Meg chattered. 

“We SHOULD get her home, M'Lord...” Daisy said rising and pulling the other two horses towards the castle. Guy shot a dark look at Daisy and helped Meg into the saddle before he mounted behind her to hold her steady.

“Bring your horse and mine to the stables and wait for me there...I would talk with you once my wife is settled.” Guy's voice was dark and gruff like it used to be when he worked for Vaisey...But he did not care. Without waiting for a reply, he kicked Meg's horse into a gallop homeward, his building rage keeping him warm against the biting wind. Meg whimpered as the galloping horse jarred her whole body. But it was a short ride back home and she began to fall asleep as Guy carried her up to their room and laid her in bed.   
Out in the stables, Daisy handed the horses off to the stableman and returned to wait for Lord Ireland to come back down.   
Guy kissed Meg lightly on the forehead and whispered his love, then tucked her in and found Daisy. He ushered her forcefully into the barn and slammed the door. 

“Tell me everything NOW. Why did the king use you to get to my wife?! Why didn't you try to stop him?! You should've offered your life before luring your lady into a situation where you KNEW harm awaited her!!!” His voice rose with each word, “TELL ME WHY I SHOULDNT KILL YOU NOW!”

“Please My Lord, if he had threatened us with death I would not have done it. My mother is-was the only family I had left. As it is the house and all our possessions belong to you anyway. If it weren't for you and your family I would have nothing...I've grown to love your family and I would rather die than see them hurt like that...if you desire, you have every right to kill me now, M'Lord...” Daisy's voice was full of emotion and shaky, keeping her eyes cast to the floor as tears streamed down her face. 

“Then WHAT, pray tell, did he threaten you with?” Guy asked menacingly.

“Death, utter destruction on all of you. The babes...” a sob hitched in her throat. Guy fell back against the barn door, and raked his fingers through his hair in utter frustration. He screamed in anger, turned, and punched a large hole through the wood planks of the wall, tearing the sleeve of his shirt and scraping his flesh. He turned dark eyes back at the girl—a look dark enough to make her cower in fear,

“I want you to go care for my wife...See if she can forgive you for luring her to be RAPED...I am going to find the coward.” Guy barged out of the barn and back up to his room to change clothes. He dug his old black leather riding clothes from a trunk that had been locked, and dressed hurriedly so as not to wake Meg. 

“Guy?...” Meg stirred and tried to turn painfully on her side, “...where are you going?” Guy froze and grimaced, then turned slowly,

“I'm sorry... I didn't want to wake you...”

“And why are you dressed like that?...” 

“...You don't want to know. Just let me do what I must do.” Meg held out her hand to him, 

“If you go after him, he will kill you, then he will have won...” she said softly, no trace of condemnation in her voice. Guy said nothing as his jaw flexed furiously. 

“Please...stay with me...I need you more than you need to go after him, My Love...”

“He hurt you!” Guy stood with his head down like a stubborn child, “...He needs to die.”

“No Guy....if you did that, we'd have the whole of England down on our heads...and it's not just us we have to worry about, we have nearly the whole of Ireland to take care of as well. Please don't...I need you right now...I can't bear any more...” Guy glared at the floor for several moments, then set his sword down,

“You ask a lot of me.” He sat on the edge of the bed and dropped his head into his hands, his ponytail draped over his left shoulder. “Meg...I cannot bear to think of what that snake did to you. WHY would he? I have been a good steward. WHY would he punish me again?!” 

“He is a snake...I doubt he is even human any more...Guy, look at me...if we give in to the hate, we are no better than him. I know how it must eat at you to let him go like that, but he will get what he deserves one day. But let him get it by some other means...please, Guy, if you give in to the darkness again, I will lose you...I cannot bear that...” Guy shook his head hard, nearly laughing in torment,

“I've done everything right...And still hell finds me.” Meg struggled to sit up, 

“Guy, listen to me...” she gripped his arm both to make him look at her and to keep herself upright. “No life is perfect and the minute you think it is, is the moment it will all come crashing down around you. Please don't do this to yourself. The blame falls on no one but John, you have to believe that...” she gasped and winced as something in her ribs sent sharp, searing pain through her. Guy's heart broke for her and he relented,

“Alright. At least allow me to fetch the doctor?” Meg nodded as she lay back, still holding her ribs, 

“Just don't be gone long...” Guy stood and pulled on his gloves, then leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, unable to yet touch his lips where his enemy had laid his foul tongue. He rushed out and took a jet black horse to ride to town. Along the way, he crossed paths with McGuire, relayed recent events, and grinned darkly when he swore to do what he could to harass and harm the king and his men. The townsfolk cowered in fear before him, unsure why this dark figure resembled their beloved, smiling lord. After some cajoling and force, Guy arrived back home with the physician in tow.   
Every part of her hurt, inside and out and the little bit of skin she could see below the edge of the sleeves and above the neck of the shift was bruised and scraped. She shuddered to think what her face looked like. She wanted to see her children, make sure they were alright, but she feared she might frighten them.   
Guy let the doctor in to see Meg, and went to distract himself with Rose and Robin who stared at him quizzically in his dark garb.

“Where my Mumma?” Rose asked, liking the way the black leather felt against her hands, ever a lover of tactile sensations like her mother. A lump formed in Guy's throat and he swallowed hard as he inhale her soothing toddler scent. 

“Mumma is taking a nap...She...She's really tired,” his voice cracked, and he worried they wouldn't believe him. 

“Otay...we play when she wake up?” Rose asks.

“Mumma play in snow too long, she sleep ahll day tomowwo...” Robin put one of Rose's dolls in a bed and covered her up, kissing her head, “Nigh' nigh' Mumma...” Guy swallowed hard again and his throat clicked loudly. All he could do was nod and hold his daughter tightly. Rose laid her cheek against her father's chest and soon she was fast asleep, cooing softly against the cool leather. Robin had laid down by Rolly and was asleep too, his head on Rolly's neck, one arm wrapped around a stuffed sheep and the opposite thumb jammed in his mouth.   
The doctor examined me thoroughly, then left after wrapping her broken ribs tightly. There was not much he could do, except give her time to heal. She steeled herself to be well enough to walk down that aisle on Little John's arm in two days. Kate and Alan had been unable to make it, but John, Much, and Tuck had all come to wish them well. She wished Guy would come back, 'God, please don't let him have gone after the king!'   
Once Rose and Robin were properly tucked into bed with a good night's blessing, Guy crept back in to see Meg. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes,

“So...What did the doctor say?”

“Not much...I have two broken ribs, but wrapping them was all he could do for me...” she winced as she turned over on her side to face him. Daisy had helped her change from the blue shift to a high necked, long-sleeved nightdress and Meg pulled at the collar, pressing it up against her jawbone. Guy nodded and leaned on his elbows and knees,

“That's good I suppose.” 

“Guy...” Meg held out her hand to him again. She wanted him to hold her, she needed him to hold her. Guy glanced over his shoulder, his brow furrowed with rage and worry,

“...Aye?”

“Hold me...I need you...” Guy sighed and lay down next to her, raising his arm for her to cuddle against his chest like she liked to do. He was afraid to touch her, afraid he'd hurt her further. He didn't know the extent of what the bastard did to her, and he was terrified he'd accidentally finish her off...that was probably what his plan was anyway. The minute his arms went around her and she lay her cheek against his chest, she felt safety wash over her. Her arms gripped him tightly, despite how much they hurt and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent as it sent calming and soothing waves through her. Guy's jaw popped audibly as he clenched his teeth, his mind making up horrifying scenes of the attack. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to rip John's head off with his bare hands...But he wanted to keep Meg safe...Why could he never keep her safe?

“Meg...”

“Yes?...What is it, Guy?...” His throat closed up tightly and he could not speak. He just hugged her to him as tight as he dared as angry tears trickled down his cheeks. His arms brought her peace. She knew he hurt for her and for what he wanted to do to the king. But he needed to understand that she would never blame him for what happened,   
“You were my one thought, My Love...the one thing that kept me from giving in and giving up the ghost. The thought of being separated from you made me fight. You and my babies are my world, you mean the work to me and I don't want you blaming yourself for any of this. It was his fault. He bragged how he would ruin me for you, how he would take everything you loved from you until you begged him to kill you...I kept imagining you laughing over his beaten and broken body turning on a spit over the very flames of hell. It was nicer than he deserved...” Guy choked out a dark chuckle,

“That's funny...That's exactly the thought I had when I was getting dressed earlier...” Meg smiled and doing so pulled at the gashes in her face. They weren't bad enough to require stitches, but it didn't stop them from hurting, 

“I'll be damned if he thinks he can ruin our grand wedding with this atrocity...he will be gravely disappointed...I can imagine him throwing a tantrum like the disgusting child he is...crying because we ruined all his hellish fun...” Meg snuggled closer to her husband. The delight she was having deriding the king made her feel better. Guy sighed again,

“Can we please stop talking about him?” The irritation in his tone was palpable. 

“I'm sorry...I didn't realize how disgusting it was for you too...” the sarcasm in her voice bit at him as she extracted herself from his embrace and turned painfully back over. She punched her pillow she was so mad, and instantly winced as it jarred her entire body, “I'm sorry Guy...I didn't mean it that way...” Guy scowled and got up, putting his boots back on,

“Y'know...You ask me to not go after him. To let him get away with it...Just like he gets away with everything he's ever done to me and everyone he doesn't like—and then you act like you're the only one in the world he has offended? You don't know what he did to me in the past. Everything I have tried painfully to forget. Things I never told you in order to protect you...I try to forget and let it go, and the moment I ask you to let it go, you get angry with me?” He glanced over his shoulder, once again the desperately lost soul that she had first met in the dungeons, “How is that fair?”

“It's not...I know that...Oh God, Guy!...This is exactly what he wanted, to drive a wedge between us...” her voice broke, and the tears welled up in her eyes, “...We can't let him win like this...Dammit, Guy...we can't let this happen, we just can't...” she wanted to wail and sob, but if she let up for an instant he'd bolt, she knew he would. She sat up, and cried out as her ribs seared pain through her middle. She had to sit up, though, she had to fight to keep her husband. She was not going to let this go, “Please...we can't do this...aagghh....I think I'm gonna pass out...I love you...” she was beginning to see spots, “and I'm not...going to...ugh...give you up...” Guy turned and pressed her back down,

“Don't be ridiculous...You'll worry yourself sick.” The room was beginning to spin, 

“Is loving you a crime? Is it wrong that I won't let you go?” 

“...No, love.” 

“...then what am I...supposed to...do...ugh...just...let you...go...” Blackness. She suddenly couldn't feel anything...'Guy...where is Guy...is he still here...have I driven him away...' Guy frowned as she fainted, and pulled the blanket back over her. With a grunt, he kicked off his boots and peeled his leather clothes off, dressing instead in a loose tunic and hose, and climbed into bed beside her. He pressed his lips to her head and wrapped his arms about her shoulders,

“Sweet dreams, my Meg. I'll be here when you wake.”   
'Where is Guy...who is that other face...no, no, not him again...Guy! Where are you?!...' She tried to fight him of off, but she couldn't, he was devouring her, crushing her, killing her...'Guy! Where are you!...' She woke flailing and screaming, dripping with sweat, hot tears streaming down her face, pain searing throughout her body. Guy held her arms at the wrists as blood poured from his nose. He had drifted off beside her and woken to a powerful punch to the face before he realized what was happening. He reeled and shook his head to stay himself,

“Meg! Meg!! Look at me. It's a dream. I'm here—you're safe—calm down!!” Sobs wracked poor Meg's body, and she couldn't see through the tears. But she heard Guy's voice and she immediately stopped flailing, 

“Guy?!...Guy!...” she cried, unable to stop the tears. 

“Shhhh...Shush I'm here. I've got you,” he tenderly brushed hairs out of her face, “I didn't leave. I stayed like you asked. I'm right here beside you.” Was he really there or was she still dreaming. She clutched at him, attaching herself to him like a leech, frightened beyond reason. The king's face still haunted her and the pain and fear she felt was worse than when it happened. Somehow she was numb during the ordeal but all the emotions that she should have felt had come screaming back. Guy choked and coughed when he accidentally swallowed some blood, but he didn't move. Meg clung to him like her life depended on it...Damn that man. He hoped McGuire evened the score somehow, he swore he would. Guy wanted to beat him to death with his own crown so badly. 

“Meg, do you need me to get you a drink?”

“I don't know...” she sniffed, “...what I...need...” she gasped, her voice tiny and barely a whisper, never relenting her grip on him. She'd never been so scared in her entire life. She felt ridiculous, like a child, but she couldn't shake the fear of losing her husband, or children, or the fear of losing herself to the lusts of what he did...something in the back of her mind felt like she actually did like what he did to her and it disgusted her. 

“Meg... Love... I need to get a towel. Can you let go for just a moment?” Meg let go of him and hugged herself, curling into a ball, that thought still running through her head. She felt sick. Guy ran to the washroom and grabbed a towel, holding his head back and plugging his nose as he gagged on the blood trickling down the back of his throat. Was she dreaming about the attack? What had her so terrified? She had never attacked him in their sleep like that before...What the hell was going on here? He washed his face and took off the bloody tunic, then sat back beside her on the bed, still holding his nose,

“Alright...I'm back. Now then, D'you mind telling me what happened?” Meg was shivering again...she felt like she couldn't get warm and her skin was crawling, 

“He hurt me, Guy...and the worst part...I think I liked it...It disgusts me...” she said, her voice small and barely above a whisper again. “I'll understand if I disgust you...I disgust myself...” Guy scrunched up his nose, unable to understand what she was saying,

“What are you talking about? You... What?”

“He said I would...he said I would like it...maybe he was right...Oh God, I feel so dirty...” she covered her face with her hands. “I want to scream. I want to tear my own skin off, every place he touched feels like a cancer to me!...He tainted me, Guy...” Guy stared at his wife. He didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to comfort her, but a small part of him wanted to lash out irrationally. But most of him wanted to find the king and put him through hell.

“You...Liked it?” he looked down at his hands, nails edged red from his bloody nose. “It's because he's a king? And I'm just...nobody. Always begging for patronage. I'd known all along I wasn't good enough for you...but I guess...I didn't want to...believe it.” He didn't know whether to cry or scream. 

“No...it's not about you, your position at all, nor even about him. The pain...the force of it...MY GOD!! What the hell am I saying!!!...oh God, Guy...” she sobbed, the craziness coming back “...I really am ruined for you...” Meg made herself get up and staggered to the door, “I'll sleep in the nursery tonight...” she reached for the door and doubled over with pain as her legs gave out, dry sobs wracking her whole body again. She pulled at her hair, she felt crazy and utterly dirty. Guy looked up with wide eyes full of tears, bloody towel in his hand, but he could not force himself to go to her. It was as though he was in a terrible nightmare and could not move although he was screaming internally. 

“I was wrong...this is my fault...I should never have gone without you...” she wanted to die more right then than she ever did when they lost the baby...it was too much to handle. “John's plan is working, whether he know it or not...did he somehow know about the miscarriage and know that it really might tear us apart...without realizing it, I've played right into his hands!” she whispered to herself. “I've hurt you and that hurts me...” she said a little louder. 

“...I'm sorry. I've tried...so hard...to be a good husband...”

“But you are a good husband! You have nothing to be sorry for! This is my fault...” Guy shook his head and pulled at his hair. All at once, as though someone was driving his body out of his control, he jumped up, threw on clothes and boots, grabbed his sword and crossbow, and stepped over her out the door, 

“I'm sorry. I tried to be a good husband. I really did. Now it's time to fix the problem I caused.”

“Guy, no!...Please!!!...Oh God, what have I done...!” Meg broke down into sobs “...I've pushed him to this and now I may lose him!” She felt cold. She felt crazy, and most of all she was in pain. Not the physical pain from the attack, but her heart ached like it was being ripped from her chest, like she was losing touch with her very soul. She felt hollow...  
Guy paused and looked down at her with an expression that was so full of emotion, it was nearly unreadable,

“I'm sorry...I love you, Meg.” He didn't even stop to say goodbye to his children. Their tiny faces would change his mind in a heartbeat, and he could not afford to be weak right now. He had to find the king...'And I have to kill him.'

___________________________________

Meg didn't know how long she stayed there, in a ball on the floor, imagining every possible horrible scenario that Guy could find himself in...'God, please keep him safe and bring him home to me, I'm absolutely lost without him' A little while later Daisy came in and helped her back into bed, 

“He's gone...oh God, he's gone...” was all she could say. 

“Please try to rest, M'Lady. I gave him my word I would take care of you...can you ever forgive me Lady Meg, I'm so ashamed...” Daisy started to cry and Meg placed a hand on her curly blonde head. She didn't speak, because she felt that anything she might say would be taken the wrong way. Meg felt so hollow.

___________________________________

Guy rode hard to town, his blood turning colder than the icy winter. He had been so hot headed that day in the church, he hadn't thought through her assassination plan. But he did this time. There was no doubt he would burn in hell for this, but he didn't even care. King John was a monster and a devil and he must be stopped at any cost. 'And God help me, if I'm the only one to do it, so be it...'   
In town, it was deathly quiet. There was no one about but a small contingent of guards guarding the house where Daisy's mother once lived. They'd been stupid enough to return there after all. Guy covered his face and head with a black hood, and readied his crossbow once he dismounted. He slapped the steed on the rump to spirit him back home...he most likely wouldn't be coming out of this alive. Meg's pleading face flashed before him and the look in her eyes, and for a moment fear tried to take hold, but then he saw the king ravaging her and beating her, and his conviction steeled itself against any doubt. He lurked in the shadows, running across rooftops where he must, anything to remain unseen. If he could make this seem like an ordinary assassination, his family might yet live to prosper. Should he fall, he had rubbed his face with oil and had a match in his pocket to set himself on fire lest they recognize him and punish any relations...  
There. In the window...he could see the slimy eel primping himself in a mirror. It was now or never...he raised his crossbow...Aimed... And fired.

“FUCK!” he shouted loud enough for the guards to hear. The bloody bastard saw him at the last minute and moved, Guy's arrow only striking him in the shoulder. Guy jumped from the rooftop and through the window, pinning John to the ground. People were starting to gather outside as the guards came rushing in. Guy held his sword to the king's neck as he whined and cried like a spoilt child. “COME ANY CLOSER AND ILL SLIT HIS THROAT AND YOURS!!” Something in his eyes or voice must have frightened them, for although it was five to Guy's one, they did not advance. Or did they WANT him to end the king?... “Your time is over, John!” Guy spat in his face and slammed his fist across his jaw. Blood and a front tooth went flying and hit the mirror. He grunted and spluttered, clawing at Guy's knee pressing hard into his sternum. Guy could feel a crack beneath his weight and John shrieked. Guy merely grinned down at him, and hissed  
“...Do you love me, John?” 

“Love you? You are undeserving of the word...” He chuckled as blood gushed from his mouth. “Do you wish to know what I love?” Guy glowered as though defying the very fires of hell, 

“I know what you love...YOURSELF!”

“I loved the feeling of sinking myself into your whore. The velvet heat as it surrounded and gripped me...Marking...your greatest treasure!” Guy screamed like an enraged banshee in his face,

“YOU. ARE. A DEMON!!!!!”

“A demon whose name will never be forgotten...!!” he laughed again, his face a smeared mess. He pushed his chest into my knee furthering the crack and winced, “Kill me now. Or I will visit the room of your sweet daughter...and make her sing just like her mother!” he spit the blood from his wounds into Guy's face...  
The next thing Guy remembered was sitting in something wet, raging tears cutting paths through the blood on his face, as the king lay motionless beside him. He thought killing John would bring him peace...release...something. Instead, he only felt hollow inside.

“...The king is dead...” Guy croaked out between hiccups. “...Long...Live...The king...”

___________________________________

And hour or so later, Daisy's head popped up suddenly as they both heard the clang of soldier's armour. Tildy rushed in with the very sleepy twins and tucked them into bed with Meg, then rushed back out. The dogs planted themselves between the bed and the door, barking like mad, ready to attack. Little Bell jumped to the bed and hid behind the pillows beneath Rose's head.

“What in heaven's name was going on? Daisy, go find out...I'll be alright,” Meg reassured her as the twins snuggled into her side. Daisy rushed out and returned a few moments later, her eyes wide like prey caught in cross-hairs,

“Oh M'Lady...” she breathed, nearly gasping.

“What?! What is it?...tell me!” Meg said, trying not to wake the children, as Tildy came rushing in followed by two guards, carrying the twin's crib. 

“You'll all be safer in here til we know more...” They closed the doors and Meg could tell from their shadows beneath that they had positioned themselves in front of it. 

“What in hell is going on?! Someone had better start talking, and quickly!” Meg said, looking from Daisy to Tildy and back. Her pain and crazed mind had suddenly been replaced with the fear of a mother for her children. 

“The king is dead...at Lord Ireland's hand. Ian doesn't seem to yet know how or if it will come back to you at all...Lady Meg, you could be in danger, there's as yet no word as to whether your husband is to be taken to England or—or executed here....” The look on Meg's face made her stop talking as tears filled her own eyes.

“Guy...what have I done to you?!...” Meg whispered. 

___________________________________

Guy sat alone in the dark, covered still with dried blood, and shackled heavily. The guards had been kind, although protocol dictated his fate. He hoped Meg was alright. What he wouldn't give now to see her silver eyes winking at him as she teased him...he might never again get to see her or his children. He should've said a better goodbye. All he could do now was wait. It would take a miracle to receive a pardon from John's successor. A miracle he did not dare pray for.

___________________________________

Meg and the rest waited as the hours passed and the first rays of morning peeked through the trees on the horizon. Meg kept replaying that last conversation over and over in her head. Why could she never keep her damn mouth shut. She'd done this to him, she'd pushed him to do this and now they might never seen him again. Oh God...a lump rose in Meg's throat and her eyes burned with hot tears. 

“Tildy, get Ian. I'm going to town.”

“But, M'lady, you can't, you're not well enough!” Daisy protested.

“Daisy, get my best gown. Tildy, I gave you an order, now do it.” Meg's tone was commanding, and left little room for argument. The ladies weren't sure how to respond. They curtsied and did as she ordered. Meg steeled herself for what she knew was ahead. 'Please God, let me see him at least once before they take him from me.' Meg dressed in her finest gown, Daisy dressed her curls, and Ian helped her into the carriage and they headed to town. Meg spent nearly an hour trying to convince the magistrate to allow her to see her husband. The dungeon no longer frightened her and she dropped to her knees when she saw Guy, as dark and dejected as he was when she'd first met him. Those moments came flooding back to her as the tears streamed down her face.   
“Guy...” Guy kept his head down, hidden between his knees as he sat crouched against the wall,

“...You shouldn't have come.”

“Guy...please look at me...I was afraid I would never see you again...please...you're breaking my heart...” she cried, happy to see he was still alive, but dying inside that he wouldn't even look at her. “I've done a terrible thing, My Darling...oh this is all my fault...” Guy looked up. The look on Meg's face said he was better when her didn't. He had a painfully black eye from the night before when she accidentally struck him, and John's black blood was crusty in every wrinkle and crease in his weary face. Even worse, his once vibrant blue eyes were dark and dead.

“...How is it your fault.” It wasn't really a question. Just a blank statement to fill the emptiness in the air.

“I shouldn't have gone out without you. After it happened, I said things I shouldn't have to you, about you. I should have fought him, when I could have probably won. I should have...I never should have opened my stupid mouth. I pushed you away, I drove you to go off...I'm so ashamed that in doing so I let him win...I pushed you and now I may lose you for good...I...I...” Meg clutched at the bars, weeping in utter shame as if she had already lost him. 'God, give me strength.' Guy chortled dryly and shook his head,

“Don't blame yourself...”

“How can I not?...Guy, I love you more than life itself and now I've betrayed that love, my love, my life...I don't deserve you, you deserve better than my utter unworthiness...”

“Stop. Just... Stop. What I have done is not just because of you, and I'll not let our last words be of condemnation,” his voice softened, “...How are the children?”

“Sleeping...they know nothing...” Tears still filled her eyes. Last words...she couldn't stand that. Guy swallowed thickly and nodded slowly as a single tear escaped his eye,

“Good...That's good. Meg...”

“Guy...I can't lose you...” she extended her hand through the bars, “...You're my best part...”

“If no pardon comes...You must deny our marriage.”

“No...I won't do that!...I can't do that!”

“You must. If I am executed, they will come after you and strip you of everything.”

“If you die, I will have already lost everything...” she whispered through her tears. Guy didn't hear her. He was consumed with keeping her and their children safe,

“We have no proper proof of our marriage—you can deny it and say I kept you against your will. They'll believe it.”

“...please don't ask me to do that...” she looked down at the ring on her finger, “...we were supposed to be married tomorrow...” she tried to choke back a sob, “...My Love...' Guy moved to touch her, but the chains held him just out of reach,

“My heart...I'm so sorry.” Meg couldn't form words. She was losing the best thing that ever happened to her. Oh that the ground would shake the stone walls down on them both, so that she could die with him. The guard came to tell her her time was up. She shook her head, 

“No...I won't leave him...please, don't make me...Guy!!” The guard dragged her towards the stairs. She turned her red rimmed eyes upon him and entreated him, “Please, let me at least kiss him goodbye... that's all I ask...” the guard looked from me to Guy and back, dropped his gaze to the ground and nodded. He unlocked the door and let Meg in, “Guy!...I love you so much...” she cried as she dropped to her knees in front of him, clutching his dirty face between her hands. Guy was crying freely now,

“I love you too. You are my angel...I have always admired your courage...Please—raise our children in truth, but don't tell them why I died...” Meg couldn't speak anymore, as she leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She caressed his face as she kissed him tenderly, longingly. She felt like her heart would break right out of her chest. She must always remember his scent, his taste, for she could never love a man like she loved this one, her other half. The guard took Meg by the arms and gently pulled her up, her lips trying to stay with Guy's as long as possible. She was blind with tears of anguish as he took her up the stairs. Guy called after her, his voice cracking with grief,

“TAKE CARE OF THEM! I LOVE YOU, LADY GISBORNE! JE TAIME MA CHERIE!!!” The door slammed shut and cut off his echoing cry cruelly and abruptly. There would be no sleep for him as he wept his soul to pieces.   
Meg collapsed in the carriage, unable to catch her breath as she choked on her sobs. Ian tried to comfort her, but there was nothing he could do. Her heart was broken beyond mending, her soul had no light. She had lost her everything. Not even God could comfort her.

The next day, no pardon came from the new young king. The jailer unlocked the chains and led him upstairs where he was sure the gallows awaited. The sun beamed mercilessly down on him, and he could not see for a time. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and whisked him away, stripping him down and soaking him with freezing water.

“No! I'm not ready!! I must see a priest first!!!!” he cried out. 

“Oh you'll see a priest alright. But first, you must look the part.” said a stranger. Meanwhile a messenger galloped to the castle to fetch Meg, their friends, and the servants. All must attend the public display. Meg hadn't even changed her clothes as she sat in front of the fire, staring into it's flames wishing it would consume her too. She hear the clamber of horse-hooves beyond the door and shouting as Ian called orders. He came to get Meg and to tell Tildy to bring the children, they must away to town immediately. Did they expect her and her children to watch her husband and their father's death?! It was unthinkable. Robin and Rose clung to their mother all through the ride and to the town square, neither crying, nor speaking, too frightened by such a sudden change in their mother and their surroundings.   
In the town square stood a great scaffold, but it was decorated with winter flowers and ribbons. The townsfolk surrounded dressed gaily, and a bishop stood above with a young man, fresh faced and elegantly dressed. When they arrived, he smiled shyly and descends the stairs to greet Meg, 

“My lady...You are as beautiful as the people said you were. And are these your children?” Meg was uncertain how to respond to the young man, 

“Thank you...this is Rose and Robin,” she motioned to them in turn as they peeked around her skirt. What in the world was going on there?! The young man smiled kindly, then turned away as everyone began cheering.   
Guy was so confused, he couldn't even think of words to say as they bathed him and dressed him in fine garments in the colors of Ireland and trimmed in gold and ermine. Had they made him king? That was preposterous. His hair was quickly groomed and braided in intricate Celtic designs before they ushered him off to the town square,  
“Fine way to execute a man, ey? Decorate the town like it's a wedding or something.”

“Oh but it is milaird! YOURS!” Guy's eyes nearly buggered out of his head.

“...What?” And then he saw her, standing by an ornamented scaffold—an angel backlit by the sun itself, with two chubby cherubs peeking out from either side of her skirt. For a moment, he was gobsmacked. He thought he must have died in that cell, and this was the heaven God had prepared for him...But that was impossible. He would never be welcomed in heaven after what he'd done...was that... the new king? Meg couldn't stop the tears when she saw him all in splendid regalia. Rose and Robin almost jumped up and down when they spied him, tugging on her dress and pointing, 

“Daddy, Daddy...Mumma look!” A maid came up and placed a crown of flowers atop her head. She was so very confused at that moment. Why was Guy dressed in such robes, and why were they all so happy. It frightened her. Guy tripped over himself as he ran up to Meg, flinging his arms around her and kissing her deeply until King Henry cleared his throat loudly.

“Oh! Your majesty!” Guy bowed deeply. The young king chuckled,

“Gisborne, your praises have been sung across the sea and to the continent. All in Christendom know your name and how you have stopped the wars here and won the love of this stiff-necked people...And you thought nothing of yourself when you risked even your immortal soul to rid the world of my tyrannical father.” How on earth could this be John's son? King Henry continued, “You have the crown's pardon, and the people's thanks. And now, I have taken it upon myself to see you properly wed! C'mon man!!” Guy glanced over at Ian who was beaming and nodding knowingly. He assumed he must have had a hand in this. As he looked around, Guy suddenly realized everyone had had a hand in it. They must have been sending their own missives to England. How could everyone know? Guy lock eyes with McGuire and his troop in the crowd, and he nodded and winked at him and Meg. His mouth opened and closes but no words of gratitude came to him. He looked at Meg, half dumbstruck over what was happening. He was in her arms, he'd kissed her, and all the world was suddenly right. She must be dreaming. The new king had granted Guy a pardon and now sung his praises, and what was that about a wedding?! She couldn't help but bury her beaming face in Guy's chest as the three of them clung to him, Rose and Robin wrapped around their respective leg. 

“If this is a dream, then it is a good dream...I wish never to awaken from it...” she whispered. Guy grinned crookedly,

“No...I don't think it is a dream...Robin just pinched me.” 

“Guy, I can't tell you how good it is to have you here with me...is this truly to be our wedding?” she smiled up at him, then looked down at their little ones. Robin's dusty red locks and Rose's tight dark curls. She didn't think they quite understand what was going on, they were just happy to be with their parents.

“I believe so, my love...Oh Meg...I thought they were bringing me to the gallows this morning.” he clung tight enough to bruise. 

“Some time before the sun sets, milord...” the Bishop said.

“Indeed—I do have a country to run you know,” added King Henry. 

“The king is waiting, My Love, and so am I...” Meg squeezed his arms as he held her to him. Then reach down and took Robin and Rose the hand. They ascended the steps to the scaffold together, just like those years ago when they were headed to their execution that Robin Hood stopped. Guy beamed at Meg, and she beamed back at him, nearly going through the ceremony in a fog, lost in each other's eyes. He dipped her back before the bishop even had a chance to say 'kiss your bride,' and the citizens went absolutely bonkers for it. He meant to leave her breathless the way she did him every time she smiled at him. Meg caressed his face as he kissed her so very deeply. She was officially his wife, blessed by the king and all those around them. She was so absolutely in heaven that when she straightened her up, she hardly even noticed as his arms stayed around her and the crowd roared their cheers and blessings. Both thought that Ian, John, Much, and Tuck had never cheered so loud in their lives.   
The king returned to England, and took his father's body with him to bury properly, although he declared there would be no state funeral. The Irish folk threw a festival in Meg and Guy's honor for their wedding, and the feasting and dancing and music lasted for days.   
Meg dragged Guy away from the celebration and found a quiet alcove, pulling him into a deep kiss, her arms round his neck,

“I'm so glad you're with me once more, My Love...so very happy indeed!” She kissed him deeper, her tongue playing along his lips. Guy smiled and moaned softly, gripping her backside and pulling her flush against him as he rubbed his tongue against hers,

“Mmm...you...have...no idea...” Meg whimpered into his kiss. She rubbed her leg against his and pressed her hips against him, her fingers playing with his hair. God, she'd missed his taste, the feeling of his body against hers. The sensation of her loving husband's body against hers made her forget the trauma that took place not all that long ago. Guy was intoxicating and she loved being drunk off of him. Guy broke the kiss with a loud pop, “We should get back to the party before they miss us...Maybe politely excuse ourselves and go home?” he grinned wickedly, “For our own private party?” 

“Why do we need to leave? I doubt they'd find us here, everyone seems much too drunk to care at the moment...the urgency is thrilling, don't you think...” She kissed down his cheek and through his beard to his neck, nibbling on the tendon there as her leg moved up his. Guy shuddered with excitement as her teeth drew a deep vibrating moan from his core. His hands tugged up her skirt and unlaced his britches, and he pulled her up to meet his hips,

“Oh God...Meg...you're so warm...” he shuddered again as the drunken thrill consumed him. Meg moaned as he entered her and the sensation sent waves of ecstasy through her.

“Uuunnnhhhhh...you feel so good...” she moaned. Her lips found his again and she hungrily kissed him as her legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed her up against the wall, thrusting hard. Her muscles gripped his hard, erect cock with ferocity, and she gasped as every thrust sent her closer and closer to orgasm,

“Oh God...I want you so much, My Love...” Guy growled into her lips and against her flesh as he sucked and bit down her neck to her exposed collarbone,

“So you...Shall have me—ah! Oh yes! Yes!” He hardened to the point that he feared he might rip open as climax teetered on the edge. He rammed her harder and faster as the world around them disappeared in the hot, erotic display of primal lust. 

“Oh yes!...Oh God! Oh GUY!! YES!!...” Meg gasped as her muscles clenched and convulsed around him, her orgasm hitting her hard. She was panting, moaning and grunting as he fucked her hard, pressing his body against hers against the wall, “Oh fuck, Guy...you're so...amazing...” she panted against his skin. Guy's knees almost buckled as he muffled a sharp gasping groan against her neck and surged hard into her. Several moments passed before he was able to stand up straight again and let her down. They blushed and giggled profusely as they tried to straighten each other's clothes,

“That...Was fun...” 

“More than fun, Darling, it was fantastically thrilling...” Meg mused, kissing him gently as they caught their breath before returning to the party.

“I think we may just need a bath after that little escapade...” Meg whispered, smirking at him. Guy laced their fingers together and they ran like young lovers to the river together, blissfully unaware that Marian had been watching them the entire time, seething with a jealousy that only God could comprehend. They ran to the river and took one look at it, still carrying chunks of ice, “What the hell was I even thinking?! On second thought, I think you're idea of a private party at home sounds like a much better idea...” Meg said, putting her hand on her forehead and laughing. They excused themselves from the festivities and raced home, laughing all the way. They began undressing each other as soon as they hit the stairs. Surprisingly, the servants had already drawn a steaming bath and Meg finish undressing in front of Guy, his lips curved in a mischievous smile. Guy had yet to see Meg naked after what had happened and she hoped his anger wouldn't be rekindled for the man he had already dispatched. She kissed him and push him down on a bench in the washroom so he had a full view of her strip tease. When her clothes were off, she teased him with a peck on the end of his nose and stepped into the bath laughing as he struggled to get the last few items of clothing off and follow her. Guy's eyes dance with excitement. He tried his best to ignore the bruising on her side and the fingertip impressions on her arms and hips...Ghosts left behind by a diabolical demon who would never bother them again—nor anyone else. He grinned proudly at himself for his killer audacity, but then his thoughts were interrupted as she pulled him into the bath with her. As Guy sank into the tub she faced him and gently massaged his shoulders tenderly kissing him before she leaned back and let the water rise around her until only her face was above it and her hair swirled around her shoulders. The motion pushed her hips closer to his as his legs were already wrapped on either side of her. Guy grinned wickedly and balanced himself on either side of the tub edges, hovering just above Meg as he kissed her fiercely,

“Oh God...you taste so good...” he moaned, licking her lips, “so...delectable...” Meg smiled into his kiss, letting his touch permeate every part of her as the warmth of the water cocooned them both. Her hands roamed his torso, cupping water and letting it run all over him as she felt his muscles. Guy chuckled deeply, sending little ripples through the water, and pulled back. He smile softly, just enough for the corners of his eyes to crinkle and tug on his scars she loved so much, his hair dripping wet off to the side, acting as a curtain to the world for them both, “I love you, Meg...Lady Gisborne...Lady of Ireland...Queen of my heart.” His words were like music to Meg's ears as she nuzzled his nose,

“And I love you, Guy of Gisborne, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland, King of my whole world. I love you with every fiber of my being and will for all eternity...” She ran her fingers through his hair as their foreheads touched. “I've always quite fancied you, even before I met you...that tall handsome figure, the great I Am atop his horse, lording over us all...I never dreamed you'd be mine!” Guy grinned crookedly and blushed,

“Tall and handsome eh?...I like the sound of that. I never felt tall and handsome before I met you, you know... I was always put down and made to feel like a dog...”

“You, Sir, are no dog...or if you are, then I am your bitch...” Meg smirked at him and nipped at his lips with a growl. Guy laughed,

“A bitch in heat it seems...” 

“Indeed...” she giggled and ran her hands over his shoulders. 

“Mmmm...” he traced her lips with his tongue, “...So good.”   
They spent the next hour in that tub, making rough and sweet passionate love, and by the time they emerged, there was more water on the floor than in the basin.

“God, I can't ever seem to get enough of you, My Love...” Meg said as she lay in his arms in their bed, “And to think, now the whole world knows I belong to you. We are officially wedded in Holy Matrimony...I was a fool to think I never wanted to marry, just think of all the fun and wonderful things I would have missed,” she yawned, “out on...” Within a few moments she was fast asleep, his arm and leg draped over her, his lips against her forehead. Guy smiled sweetly and kissed her head, whispering,

“Aye...just think...I'd have been long dead without you, ma cherie...”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Another scene of rape, this one less sexual and more violent, but never fear, this time Meg saves the day after an unexpected visitor kidnaps her husband.

A few months pass without incident in the rolling green hills of Ireland. The children grew more beautiful, and Guy grew more gray, but Meg reassured him it looked distinguished. He went about his duties as Lord Ireland, and made friends with many of the citizens who delighted in trying to teach him their mother tongue. But he barely picked up enough to keep up with the twins' ever increasing vocabulary.   
Guy was out in the fields with the children, letting them chase him with wooden swords as they played Robin Hood. Meg felt a slight twinge in her stomach, an all too familiar twinge...oh no...

“Children, may I steal your father, excuse me, I mean the Sheriff, for a moment?” They whooped and Robin hollered,

“Muther's in league with the Sheriff of Nottingham!! Treason!” and covered his face. Meg shook her head at him and looked to Guy, thinking he might be reminded of his past, but he smiled and made a jab at Robin with the wooden sword he had in his hand, before he followed her to a tree where they could speak alone for a moment, 

“Guy, we need to talk...” Guy shoved loose hairs back from his face and gazed at her with dancing eyes,

“What is it, my love? I had Hood right where I wanted him!” Meg laughed

“Of course you did...by the way, I think the Sheriff and Hood both need a haircut too...but that's not why I wanted to talk with you...” Meg frowned as she searched for the best way to tell him what needed to be said, “I..I've not bled for nearly three monthes now...I think I'm pregnant, only...” Guy's eyebrows shot up,

“Pregnant?! That's wonderful news, Sweetheart!!” Meg held up a hand,

“Just wait a minute...I'm worried that it's...that it's not...yours...that it could be...his...” she bit her lip. She loathed having to bring “it” up again, but things needed to be discussed and precautions taken. Guy stopped and straightened, tilting his head like he didn't understand,

“...What?” Meg frowned harder,

“Guy, are you even listening to me,” She'd raised her voice and she noticed the twins looking at them. “Dammit...Guy, what I'm trying to say is, it could be the former King's child...if that's the case, King Henry must know...this is not what I wanted, I prayed it wouldn't happen, that it's not his...” she raised her hands to her forehead to try to wipe the memory from her mind. Guy dropped the wooden sword and clapped a hand over his mouth. He thought he was done hearing of that, but here it was again, rearing it's demonic head, and trying to steal his joy from him. He couldn't speak. He turned away from her so she couldn't see the horrified, sick look in his eyes. Meg stamped her foot,

 

“I'm as mad as you are...part of me wishes the baby would die, but on the off chance that it's yours...oh Guy, what are we going to do?!...I fear the looks and comments of the villagers, they all know what happened...” Guy rubbed his face roughly and leaned heavily against the tree for a long time before he answered.

“...I will claim it as my own, even if...” he couldn't finish the sentence. He swallowed hard, and his throat clicked. “It's not the child's fault for what happened. It shouldn't be punished. As for the villagers...” he turned around and faced her, all color gone from his face, “They also know we were wed not long after. It's just as believable that it is my seed and not—“ he suddenly became lightheaded and sick feeling. Meg moved to him and buried her face in his chest,

“You are too good a man for this. I'm so sorry, My Darling...I will be strong for you!” Guy wrapped his arms around her, but to be honest, he did not feel very loving in that moment.

“I...I need to go to town. There is something I forgot to do.”

“Alright, Love...it's time for the children's nap anyway,” Meg said. She lifted her head and kissed him gently then went back to the children and herded them and the dogs towards the castle. Guy stooped and picked up the wooden sword, headed to the stables, and left the toy with the boy as he rode Prince off towards the main nearby city. He needed a pub...badly.   
Meg took the twins inside and tucked them in for their nap. Then sat and watched them sleep. Her mind running wild with crazy and outlandish thoughts...

________________________________

Guy drank himself stupid, growing darker and brooding more with each pint. The serving girl tried to cut him off, and he lashed out. She fell, and two Celts bigger than he threw him out—lord or no lord, they wouldn't tolerate violence. It was one of the things he admired about the people here. He stumbled about for awhile, finally passing out in an ally. When he woke, a familiar scent wafted up his nose, and a beautifully friendly face gazed down at him. He jerked up, but found himself strapped at the wrists...'How in the world did I get in this bed...?'

“Marian?—how did you get me here? What are you-” She placed a finger over his lips,

“Shhhhh...It's alright. You're safe with me. You've always been safe with me, don't you remember?”   
Guy furrowed his brow at her,

“This isn't like you. You used to avoid me at every turn. What HAPPENED to you?” he asked. She smirked and unlaced his doublet and tunic, trailing her nails down his chest before things went fuzzy again. He woke to a pressure on his hips, and a warm wet feeling. Blinking back the blurred vision and hangover, he saw a figure hovering over him, making his body come alive. “Succubus!!!” he shouted and tried to throw her off, but she pressed his shoulders down powerfully. He could see strong muscles flexing in her arms and bare chest as she smirked at him...Good lord...that smirk he used to love so much now raised the bile in his throat, “Where in God's green earth are my pants and your clothes—Marian, stop this!!”

“Oh Guy...Isn't this what you always wanted?” she purred and ground against him as he panicked.

“No!! I mean... Not anymore. When I was young and reckless maybe—but you always pushed me away. I'm married now for God's sake!!” She leaned down and bit his neck, drawing blood as she lifted and pushed her hips down around him again and again. Guy cried out, and tried to break the leather cords on his ankles and wrists. It only served to cut his flesh and make his betraying erection create more friction. Marian groaned erotically. “Please, Marian, stop!! This is wrong! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Marian scowled and narrowed her eyes at Guy, then got up and walked away from the bed. 

“You once took me away from Robin so he couldn't have me all because you too couldn't have me...So if I can't have you now...” she turned back around with a sharp pointed whip, “neither can she.”

________________________________

The children were back up and terrorizing the poor dogs and Little Bell kept trying to get away from them as Meg paced at the window,

“Where is Guy? He should have back by now...!” she was distracted from her thoughts as she heard a hiss and the Little Bell lashed out at Robin. He screeched and came running to her, arm stretched out in front of him, whimpering, “What have I told you about pulling the cat's tail, young man?!”

“Sorry, but Rose was about to sit on her and—“ A look silenced him and he hung his head,  
“Sorry...” 

“Alright, now go find Tildy and get cleaned up, your father will be home soon, then we'll all have supper...” he scampered off, “...I hope...”

________________________________

She wouldn't give Guy back his clothes. The hours passed alternating between hysterical lashings and more unwanted affections and her taking her pleasure from him, as she begged and pleaded with him to forgive her before she raged and whipped him again. Good lord, is this how Meg felt? Utterly helpless and burning with shame? He should have been more compassionate—'God help my stubborn anger!' He bit his tongue once as the whip struck his most tender areas, and nearly gagged on the blood that filled his mouth...Why hadn't anyone come to look for him yet...? Marian choked him once until he passed out when he refused to denounce his love of Meg and profess it for her. When he woke, something burned terribly in my chest. He looked around and didn't see Marian anywhere, so she lifted his head to look at what was burning so...'Bloody hell...that witch has carved her initials into my flesh!! “HELP!!!!!!!” he began shrieking wildly, “HELP ME!!! SOMEONE!!!!!” 

________________________________

 

Hours passed, and still no Guy...Meg keep trying to rationalize what could keep him away for so long. He would have told her, or sent word if duty had to take him away for any period of time, right?!...or at the very least Ian would have known...but the steward had already told me he knew nothing...perhaps he felt the need to drink alone, but surely he'd have come home by now. She made sure the twins had already eaten and were in the nursery, but she couldn't eat, not when Guy wasn't home yet. 

“Ian...get some men and fetch my husband home, please.” He nodded and did as she asked. Ian returned a few hours later alone, 

“The men are still looking, M'Lady...” Ian said. 

“Ready my Horse, Ian. We're going back to find him...” Meg said, grabbing her cloak. She had already changed into the leather pants and purple corset she'd worn in Sherwood and strapped her swords to her back, “...do I have to do everything around here...” she huffed to herself. 

________________________________

The woman heard Guy's cries and came back,

“I should've gagged you when I had the chance...We can't afford to have anyone intrude on our love...” she roughly shoved a dirty cloth into his mouth that tasted of lamp oil. Oh God...was she going to set him aflame? He whimpered and groaned as the welts and cuts caused pain, but she only smiled sadistically at him. “There there...Shhhh...Lets see what we can do with this unruly hair of yours. Or as you once did for me...” she brandished a large knife, and he paled. “You need to be punished. But I won't hurt you...Just steal your dignity a bit.” Guy's eyes screwed shut as she lopped off his hair and dry shaved his beard. He refused to cry, but tears squeezed out anyway...'Oh Meg...please don't be cross with me...'

Meg, Ian, and a few of Guy's soldiers rode to town as fast as they could, then dismounted on the square and began their search. They found the pub that he was thrown out of because Prince was still tethered at the post and from there they searched frantically for him, questioning everyone they met to no avail. Then Meg spied a broken clasp in the mud, it looked like one from Guy's belt,

“Ian! Look...Something must have happened,” Meg said, praying that he was alright. “Guy! Guy?! GUUYY!!!” she called out, screaming his name to the heavens. 

Guy's eyes shot open as Marian cleaned her knife. He was sure he was hearing things. That couldn't be Meg. Marian got up and went to a small window to look down, then laughed maniacally,

“Your little whore rode a pony to look for you?! Awww how sweet...” 

Meg blinked, looking back at one of the upper windows. Had that been a face there in that window?! 

“Ian, go get the men, I think I may know where he is...” Meg said quietly. That face looked all to familiar to her and she knew that something was terribly wrong. She made like she was following Ian, then sneaked back down the ally in the shadows having thrown off her cloak. Thank God she still fit in her leathers, it made it much easier to move than having to fool with layers of skirts. She found the entrance to the place that she thought connected to the room where she saw the face, her soft leather boots making no sound as she drew one of her swords. 

Guy tried to shout and scream, gagging on the cloth in his mouth. Marian backhanded him violently,

“SHUT UP!! They will hear you!!! Do you WANT to be taken away from me??” Guy gave her such a dirty look, she struck him again and laid several heavy weights on his chest so that he couldn't breathe properly...'God have mercy...She is going to crush me to death!'

Meg heard smacks and a groan and she ascended the stairs in their direction. Ian peeked in the door she'd left open for him and she motioned to him to wait,  
'On my mark!' she mouthed to him and he nodded. She continued up the stairs and went to the door where she heard movement and waited.

Guy held his breath and tried to flail, and some of the weights fell off. Marian shrieked at him in a rage as she struck again, the whip punctuating her words,

“I - told - you - to – SHUT – IT!!!” Meg entered unheard and unseen,

“And I thought Guy told you to stay away from us?!” she said finally, waiting for the proper moment to surprise her. 

The relief on Guy's twisted face was palpable, but then terror returned as Marian charged Meg with her knife in a fury, screaming like a Turk. Meg crouched, catapulted Marian over her shoulder, straightened and turned to face Marian, cracking her neck,

“A bit more than a whore I would say, wouldn't you?!” Marian laughed maniacally as she got back up,

“A bit more...But still nothing more than a dog licking its master's feet!” she attacked again, “GUY SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!!!” Meg blocked and parried, drawing her other dagger and holding it in reverse hold, 

“He was never yours to begin with and he never will be. Surrender and your judgment might be lenient!” Guy cried out as Marian leapt at Meg, screaming some horrible banshee-like Arab yell. Meg smirked,

“Fine then, have it your way, bitch!” Meg blocked every thrust and wild swing, connecting a knee to her ribs and slashing her thigh deeply, “Had enough yet?” Marian knelt, panting heavily, and laughed darkly,

“No...You may kill me, but you won't have HIM either!” she rushed at Guy, burying her knife deep into Guy's stomach, then yanked it out and raised it high above her head.

“NOOO!!!” Meg screamed. She threw her short sword as hard as she could as Ian and the others rushed in. The sword buried itself deeply into Marian's chest and she looked at Meg with utter surprise and sheer panic before crumpling to the floor. Meg rushed to Guy, dropping her other sword and grabbing a blanket to cover him with, “Ian!! Help me!!” she yelled at him. “Guy, stay with me, please!” Ian cut his bonds and sent a man for the doctor. Guy couldn't see straight, he wanted to gasp for air when the weights were removed, but every breath sent sharp stabbing pains through his gut to his back. 

“M-Meg...?”

“I'm here Guy, stay with me!” she stroked his cheek as the tears rolled down her own. “Shh...don't try to talk...” Meg moved the blanket just enough to see the damage and it looked very bad. 

“M-my love...” he grimaced hard, “I'm ssso s-sorry—“ he was crying, ”I shouldn't...shouldn't have...gotten d-drunk...” Guy gasped.

“Hush! It's ok, Darling...” Meg swiped back the tears from her eyes and his, “Goddamnit, where is that doctor?!” she swore under her breath. Guy mustered a small smile, and raised a shaky hand to cup her cheek,

“You're so...beautiful...M-my hero...” Meg sobbed a laugh, pressing his hand to her cheek, and kissing it. “Please stay with me, Guy. I can't lose you!...Ian, where is the doctor?”

“He's here, M'Lady” said one of the men as the doctor rushed in. He looked to Marian first and Meg boiled with anger,

“Leave the bitch, she's dead anyway. See to your Lord!” Guy coughed a tiny laugh at her rage, but it was cut short as he spit up blood,

“You're terrifying...sweetheart...d'you know that?” 

“Stop talking, you'll only make things worse!” Meg said angrily, “I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you, My Love.” Her face contorted in angst. She prayed as hard as she could. “You saved me when the guards stabbed me in Nottingham, now I've saved you, and you're going to pull through this, just like I did. You hear me!” Guy's eyes fluttered as he nodded slowly. 'Please, God. Don't take him from me!' Meg prayed. 

“Hey...” Guy gently touched her belly, “That's mine...I know it.” 

“Then you have to live to meet him or her!” She stroked his cheek and look to the doctor who frowned and prodded the wound. His eyebrows rose and he grabbed Meg's hand, sticking her fingers in the wound,

“Hold this, and don't you dare let go or we'll lose him!” he said. Meg's eyes were wide as she felt him place her fingers around something that felt like a tube that was gushing blood. It must have been the artery. “Give him some strong drink and put this in it,” the doctor said to Ian, handing him a small vile. Ian did as he was told. “Now don't let go until I tell you” he told Meg, as he stuck his own fingers in with a needle and thread. Tears flowed freely as a strangled scream erupted from Guy and his back arched off the bed. 

“Shhh...it's alright. Hang on, Baby, please!” Meg said, smoothing his furrowed forehead with her free hand. Ian gave him the drink and he relaxed, his eyes closing. “Guy?!...Doctor?” The doctor nodded,

“He's fine. The medicine will help him...” Meg prayed he was right as the doctor continued his work. Guy could feel him working, but the pain was dulled to pinching and pressure...'Please God let me live...I'm not ready...Not like this...Let me die an old man in my sleep...' then the darkness took him. 

“Ha! Got it!” The doctor startled Meg as he laughed and raised his fist in victory. “You can let go now, M'Lady. Now I can close him up!” Why was he so jovial. His nervous sweaty forehead scared Meg despite his happiness. 

“Will he...live?” Meg asked hesitantly. The doctor frowned at me,

“He's not out of the woods yet, Dearie, we'll have to wait and see...” he replied as he sewed up the wound. 

“Why don't you get some rest my dear...” Meg shook her head,

“I can't, not while he's like this...”

“Suit yourself lass...” he cleaned up and motioned to the men to remove Marian's body. 

“Wait!...” Meg wanted to see her face. She let go of Guy's hand and walked around the bed to see her. Her pale face was contorted from pain. Good, her death was not peaceful. She felt Guy had ruined her life the way she had ruined his and now it was finally over. Not by his hand, but by his rightful wife's...Meg's. She put her boot on Marian's stomach and pulled her sword from her chest. The sound of it scraping bone as she drew it out made the men cringe. “Bury her in a beggar's grave. She deserves no funeral.” Meg motioned them to take her and went back to her husband. The doctor was a little shocked at Meg's behavior. He shook his head and headed to the door,

“Call me when he wakes...” Meg nodded, not turning from Guy.   
Guy groaned softly every so often in his sleep, but his eyes didn't finally open for another two days.

“...Och...I feel awful...” his voice was below a breathy whisper, and it still hurt to breathe, “...Meg?”  
Meg's head snapped up from where she was sleeping against his arm next to him in bed,

“I'm here, My Love. What can I do for you? Anything?” The left corner of Guy's mouth curled,

“...A kiss?” Meg smiled and obliged him, kissing him gently, but deeply,

“There, better?” she asked against his cheek.

“Mmmm...Aye.” His eyes closed heavily again, but a soft smile stayed on his lips, “...Where am I?”

“The empty house we found you in. Hang on, I'll be right back...” she kissed his forehead and got up, going to the door to call the doctor. Guy opened his eyes and furrowed his brow trying to make sense of what had happened. Everything hurt. He smelled blood. Then the memory hit him, and he suddenly felt dirty and ashamed. 

“What's wrong, My Love? Are you in pain?” Meg asked, smoothing his now short hair away from his face. The doctor looked him over and grunted his approval,

“He'll live yet...stubborn man can't let a woman like you get away can he!” he winked at Meg and left them alone. Guy frowned hard and averted his eyes. 

“I'm so ashamed...” 

“Shhh...no more ashamed than I felt...just be glad you're alive. I know I am, or else I'd chase you to the very gates of heaven!” she smiled and kissed his forehead. Guy swallowed thickly,

“I'm sorry I wasn't more compassionate to you, Meg...” 

“Hush, you didn't know any better...I don't blame you for your behavior, Darling.” 

“Do you forgive me?”

“Oh Guy, of course I forgive you. How could I not?!” Meg kissed his bruised cheek and his eyelids,  
“Shh...rest, My Lord, My Love...” Guy took a deep, shuddering, painful breath,

“I want to go home...”

“Soon, Sweetheart...the doctor doesn't want to move you, lest you tear your stitches,”  
she lay down beside him and stroked his hair, lacing the fingers of her other hand with his. Soft whimpers trickled from Guy's lips,

“But I don't want to be here...I keep reliving what...She—“ his throat closed up around his words, and he could not speak for several moments.

“I know, I know...shhh...” What could she say, she had lived through the very thing just a few short monthes ago and now carried a child that could potentially be the offspring of a hated king of England, the sibling to the current King Henry. She knew how degrading it was for herself, and how much it must hurt worse for Guy to be stripped of his masculinity. He'd always been a man proud of his virility and masculinity. Guy turned his head and burying his face in her shoulder, clinging as best as his weakened body would allow. 

“My poor Darling...” Meg hugged him to her chest and gently kissed his head.   
The next day the doctor allowed them to return home in the carriage Ian had fetched. Meg left Guy to rest for a bit while she saw how the children were. 

“Can Daddy play now?” Robin asked.

“Not yet, sweetie. Daddy's had an accident and must rest some more before he can play, so if you want to see him, you must be very gentle with him,” Meg told him. They look up at her with those eyes that so reminded her of him.

“Can I kiss him?” Rose asked, her face looking like she wanted to cry. 

“Yes, Little Rosebud, but you must be very careful. Let me go see if he's awake, wait here. They followed her and waited at the far edge of the fire-pit in the living area, “Darling? Are you up for a visit from your children?” Guy forced his eyes open,

“Children? Ah yes... I do crave their smiles.” Meg peeked back out and motioned to them. They walked quietly and calmly in and to their father's side of the bed. Climbing up on the stair-step next to the bed. Guy turned his face and smiled,

“Hey you outlaws...Come give the sheriff a kiss...” Rose looked so pitiful, but kissed him anyway. Robin was trying to hide his face behind his arm so his parents couldn't see how worried he was. 

“Are you ok, Papa?” Rose asked, her eyes looking like they'd soon release a flood.

“Oh... Aye... I'll be fine. I just got a bad tummy ache.” He managed a wink that made her giggle nervously, and tuck her chin. He wished to God that he could hide the bruises on his face and neck, as he was sure they could see them. Rose pushed the hair back from Guy's forehead and laid her head next to his, nose to nose,

“Are you sure, Papa?” her little pout was enough to make anyone cry. Guy blinked back tears and sighed,

“As long as I have you three...I will always be alright.” 

“If you say so...” she sighed and kisses his forehead, “I let you rest now, otay...” she climbed down and pulled on Robin's sleeve, “Let Daddy rest, heathen!” Meg laughed, she had to have picked that one up from her. Guy chuckled and whimpered as the pain hit his gut hard,

“Oh God...” he groaned. 

“Go on now,” Meg shooed the children out and went to Guy, “Are you alright, Love?” Guy gripped his stomach over the bandages,

“...Yeah...It hurts is all.” He reached up to Meg and forced a smile, “lie with me?” 

“Of course, Darling...” she climbed on the bed and laid beside him, stroking his hair. Guy smiled sleepily at her,

“My cheeks feel odd...I'm not used to the air on my chin. Does it look bad?”

“No, just a bit sloppy. Ian offered to give you a shave when you want it,” Meg kissed the few red and raw spots. Guy's smile widened at the touch of her lips,

“That's good...Perhaps soon...It's itchy.” He suddenly gripped her hand, “Meg? You still love me, right?” 

“What in the world would make you ask that?! Of course I love you! I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you!” Guy couldn't help but pout,

“I must look ridiculous...I feel ridiculous. Overpowered and used by a woman...What kind of man is that?”

“You think how you look has anything to do with me loving you or not, you silly vain man...I know you might feel ridiculous, but you were drunk, she got the better of you, and it'll never happen again, that I promise you. If I want to get the better of you, I don't have to use drink to do it, I'll just use my best smirk and come hither stare...and if that doesn't work, I'll use a little leg...or shoulder...” Guy grinned crookedly, all concern melting away at her smile,

“I like it when you use a little shoulder...” 

“Shall I do it now for you?” she smirked at him. 

“Mmm...” he shifted carefully to see her better, “Yes please.” Meg nipped at his lips, and sat up, unlacing the top of her shift and pulling the neck open. She leaned forward a bit and slowly pulled it off first one shoulder, the slowly off the other, 

“C'est bon?...”

“Oui...C'est tres bon.” He reached up and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her down gently to his lips, as he moaned softly against them. Meg sighed loudly into his kiss, lingering before letting her tongue drag along his bottom lip. Guy's breath hitched and he shuddered,

“Och...The things you do to me...” he smirked and growled. Meg giggled a little and kissed him deeper, her fingers crawling along the crook between his jaw and neck up to his ear where they entangled themselves in his hair. Guy groan hotly and wrapped both hands around her head, and his tongue around hers as he sucked the breath from her throat, “Oh...Meg...” he whined, “I am mad for you...Why must I be confined to this bed?” 

“Shhh...calm down my love...” Meg whispered against his skin, “shall I ease your need for you?” she asked, pulling back a little to look in his eyes. Guy nodded and grinned drunkenly, his hands still fisting desperately in her hair. Meg kissed him again, then pulled away, gently pulling the blanket down and kissing down his chest, careful to avoid his wound. She tugged at the laces of his thin breeches with her teeth and they fell loosely to the side, exposing his already throbbing cock to her waiting lips. She wouldn't tease him this time. She took his length in her mouth and gently sucked, letting her tongue massage him thoroughly and as she moved up and down, her lips making a slow slurping sound. She moaned a little, he tasted so good. Guy moaned so loud, his throat hurt. His hands grabbed her hair, tugging on it as his back arched with pleasure, then grabbed the sheets and yanked as she drove him wild with lust,

“Oh Meg...Meg!! Yes!!!! Oh God yes!!!” Meg smirked around his thick cock and released it with a pop,

“Mmmm your cock tastes so delicious...” She put it back in her mouth and continued to minister to him with her tongue, delighting at how he trembled with every move she made, how her moans sent shivers through him. She growled as she moved faster and harder, her own need leaving her wet as she pleasured him. Finally she felt like she might burst if he wasn't inside her so she moved and raised her shift so she could slide down on his length slowly, a gasping moan escaping her lips as he filled her with an amazing heat. Guy's hands slapped hard around her hips, echoing even through the fabric of her nightgown. He squeezed and groaned and throbbed, the pain in his stomach scolding him every time he thrusted, but barely able to stop him nonetheless. This...THIS was what sex was meant to be, not whatever John put her through or Marian did to him. Their bodies and souls were one. The euphoria forced a loud groan out of him as he dug his nails into her skin, and he threw his head back into the pillow as he surged with each vicious clench of her pelvic muscles.

“Unnnnnghh!...Meg!!!! Unnnhhhff I love you, Meg!” 

“Oh God! Yes!!!...unnnnhhhh...FUCK!” she moaned and gasped, whimpering as he sent fireworks through her body, her muscles clenched hard and she orgasmed deeply, crying out as he brought her to joyous tears, “Ohh Guy...I love you too!.....Uuuunnnhhhh......” Guy's body trembled with a mix of pleasure and pain, and for a moment he could almost understand why Meg had said she liked it so much...

“Damn...Woman...You are—“ he coughed and chuckled helplessly as another shock pulsed through him, “...a goddess!!” Meg giggled,

“It just keeps getting better and better every time we make love, Darling!” she moaned as the euphoria still clouded her senses. Guy giggled and blushed, reaching up to brush her cheek,

“Better with age...Like a fine wine...” Meg smiled languidly, caressing his hand against her cheek before she slid off him and pulled the blanket back up over him. 

“Hmmmmm...Now I can rest peacefully...” Guy stroked her exposed shoulder, “with my devilish angel beside me.” Meg rested her cheek against his shoulder and laced her fingers with his, 

“Mmmhmm, always.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and fell asleep exhausted, not feeling the bandages soaking through heavily with blood beneath the sheets.   
Meg woke to find her hand wet and she sat up with a start,

“Oh God, Guy...!!” She got up and lit a candle to see her hand red with blood, “Shit...!” she swore and got Ian. She needed to re-bandage Guy's wound and make sure he didn't tear any stitches. Stupid woman for giving in to his lusts, she should have been the sensible one to say not yet...thankfully no stitches were torn, but he had stretched a few and they'd torn the skin a little. Guy groaned and grimaced as they tended him, unsure what was going on,

“Stop...please...t'hurts...” he whined, groggily. 

“Guy, you've stretched some stitches, hold still please. You'll be alright in a moment...” Guy shifted and whimpered as his eyes cracked open,

“...Meg?”

“Yes. I'm here, Sweetheart...” He smiled as his eyes filled with tears,

“It was still...worth it.” Ian gave Meg a look and she stared right back at him, pursing her lips and shaking her head at her husband, 

“Never you mind what he's talking about, Old Man. Go get a fresh shirt...” Ian nodded and did as he was told, trying not to smile.

“Giddy love-sick teenagers...” he muttered under his breath. 

“Love-sick teenagers to be sure!” she called after him, “...I'll have you know I'm 30 on my next birthday...!!” Guy chuckled weakly, “I still haven't given you that birthday you deserved...” 

“Oh hush, you!...that doesn't matter right now, besides you have a whole month til then, Dear!”  
she kissed his forehead and went to change her bloodied nightgown. Guy peeked at her as she changed,

“Still no regrets...” 

“You're so incorrigible, silly man!” Ian came back in with a clean shirt and helped Guy change while she ducked behind the changing screen. When he was gone she came back out with not but a shawl strategically wrapped around her, locking the door as she passed by. She wanted to tease him now. Guy smirked wickedly, and draped one arm over his head,

“Come to stretch more stitches, my vixen?” he asked coyly. 

“No...well, not exactly...I just thought you might like to look at a pretty picture...” she smirked at him as she sauntered to the bed and dropped her shawl and perched on the bottom corner on the bed leaning against the post. Guy's smile widened and he laced his fingers behind his head, taking in the voluptuous view,

“You're growing nice and round, ma cherie.” Meg frowned,

“Don't remind me...tomorrow we fix that hair and that shave, eh?” Guy stretched and flexed,

“Mmm...Okay...But it looks so good on you.”

“Oh really? You try it for awhile, see how you like it!” she pursed her lips at him, “It's more uncomfortable the farther along I get...it's one thing when I know it's our baby, but...” 'shut up stupid, don't get him riled up or you' “Nevermind...” Guy frowned,

“...M'sorry...” 

“Don't be...”

“I keep telling myself it is mine...I forget...it might not be.” 

“I know...and I hate to remind you...why can't I keep my stupid mouth shut!” Guy reached his hand out to her,

“C'mon. I'm cold.” Meg crawled up next to him and got under the covers, snuggling into his side,

“Better?” Guy smiled and turned on his side, nestling into her arms,

“Much better.”

“Good. Are you feeling better, Love?” Guy nodded and kissed her shoulder,

“It doesn't hurt as much...And the whip burns don't bother me anymore at all.”

“What the hell made her do that?! That's most certainly not the same woman I heard Hood and the others talk about...” Guy curled into Meg's embrace to escape the memories,

“I don't know...she said she lived with Turks...they must have perverted her mind somehow...or—“  
he lowered his voice, “Maybe my demons fled to her mind.”

“I almost felt sorry for her. Maybe now she can finally be at peace, like the peace you found with me,” she kissed his hair and tucked the loose strands behind his ear. “It's over now, though. We'll never have to bother with her again, My Love.” Holding her husband like she was brought her great joy and safety. Guy snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face in her bosom,

“I hope she is...I still feel guilty sometimes. I was rather cruel to her in the past.”

“No more cruel than she was to you, to spit on the love you offered her...it disgusts me.” 'Don't get excited, but God his breath on my breasts...' She tried to stroke his hair to keep her other thoughts at bay. Guy sighed deeply,

“I suppose you're right...I'm so thankful you found me in my darkest hour.”

“Somehow we found love in an utterly hopeless place...” she smiled and rested her cheek against his hair. “We weren't even looking for it and it found us and thrust us together just the same.” She sighed,  
“God has a funny way of working these things out and giving us what we never knew we wanted, what we never knew we needed...” Guy raised his chin and smiled up at her,

“Indeed so...I love you.” Meg smiled down at him,

“I love you more...” she kissed the end of his nose. Guy grinned crookedly,

“I love you most. I win.”

“Always the last word with you, Giz...” She moved her leg a little, her hip was pinching a nerve, and her knee brushed his groin which was hard, “Maybe I should sleep in the nursery tonight, Don Juan...” Guy grinned broader and blushed,

“You shall banish your lord to a cold bed, Lady Ireland?”

“Oh alright, but I'll not be the cause of more stretched stitches, Lord Ireland, so keep your frisky paws to yourself...God, it's Spring, why is it so cold still...?!” she shivered and pulled the blanket up over them both. Guy giggled and nestled into her breasts again,

“Spring has only just begun, mon amour. Give it time...” he yawned hard. “You'll soon be complaining of the bees.”

“I like bees...they tickle, much like your chin is tickling me now,” he scraped his face against her and it sent a tremble through her, “Stop that, and go to sleep, you naughty devil!”

“I just yawned!” This time he purposefully scraped her nipples.

“You did that on purpose, ye brute...och, bloody hell, I thought I'd beaten this brogue tendency...!!” Guy snorted laugh and rolled onto his back with a pained grunt, 

“It's cute...I like it.”

“Now I'm cold!” Meg snuggled into his side and they quickly drifted to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy birthday goodness! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the lateness of these chapters, had a connectus interruptus with the interwebs so I'm giving you three chapters all at once!

Guy sneaked a kiss on Meg's nose one bright sunny morning,

“Happy birthday, my queen.”

“Hmmm?...” she rolled over into him, “It's too early...go back to sleep...”

“Nope! Up 'n at em, sleeping beauty!” Guy flung the covers back with a dashing smile, “I've already packed and laid out a new gown!” 

“Ugh...I hate you so much right now...” she tried to cover her face with her arms, but her stomach twinged telling her the baby was hungry too. “But I'm hungry...Wait...packed?” Guy grinned and dashed out the door. Moments later, he came back in with a tray of muffins, 

“I knew you'd be hungry. My son has grown a lot in the last month!”

“Your SON...?” Meg quirked a brow, Oh Lord, what in the world was he so excited about! She rolled over and grunted, “A little help would be nice, I feel like I've got a watermelon inside me he's grown so fast, or she...” Guy snorted,

“A watermelon? Or a warrior!!” he scooped her up easily, his wounds completely healed, and helped her dress. “Quickly! We shall eat on the way! The wagon is all ready!”

“Goodness, gently dear...so where are we going, exactly?” Guy fairly carried her down the stairs, a muffin stuffed in his mouth. Guy's eyes were simply dancing in the bright sunlight. He gingerly set her in the cart and Ian set a large basket full of sweet meats and fruits, also bread, cheese, and wine in beside her as Guy took the reins—his horse Prince at the lead. 

“It's your birthday surprise!” All the wildflowers were in bloom, and the hills were green as emeralds. Fat fuzzy bumblebees frolicked in the clover as they rolled along to a magnificent waterfall that had its own natural rainbow. 

“But why aren't the children coming? Are they to meet us there?” Meg asked. 

“Nope.” Guy pulled the cart to a halt and jumped down, laying out a satin sheet over a bear skin, “Just you and me in our own paradise today.”

“What?! Oh Guy, how sweet of you, Darling!” He lifted her down from the carriage, “Such a lovely birthday surprise!” Guy was smiling like a fool, 

“Do you like it?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course I do!” A handful of hares bounced passed us, seemingly unconcerned with the intruders into their grove, 

“Look my love...Baby buns!!” Meg laughed,

“Guy, you are positively beaming! What in the world has gotten into you!” Guy kissed her cheek,

“Something wrong with a husband being happy on his wife's birthday?” 

“Well, no...but you're acting like one of the twins who's gotten into the sugar bowl! Are you sure, you're alright?” He was making her giggle he was being so adorable. Guy laughed brightly and laid out a small feast, 

“Of course I am. Never been better! It's been so long since we had a moment in paradise, don't you think, love?”

“Yes...far too long. Good lord, is the cook trying to fatten me up for roasting? I mean I know I eat more when I'm pregnant, but this is enough for the entire castle!” Meg surveyed the scene that Guy had laid before her. Guy had a leg of mutton in his mouth,

“Oh...Sorry, I told him extra...I think I'm eating for two as well. Been starved since I was skewered!” 

“Sympathy eating, My Love...” They relaxed for awhile, eating little bits of everything and putting the rest away for later before simply just sitting and gazing at the lovely view. With Meg's head in his lap, she had a lovely view of both the scenery and her husband. She sighed, “...you spoil me, My Love...” Guy smiled softly down at her, gently stroking her hair as the spring breezes blew flower petals past them in spirals, 

“...I know. And you deserve even more than I can give. Happy birthday, my beauty.”

“Thank you, Sweetheart. You do know how to choose a location, this is such an enchanting spot to relax in...” she closed her eyes and listened to the water fall, the birds singing and the bumblebees buzzing round them. She took Guy's hand and gently kissed his palm and the tips of every finger before lacing her fingers with his and holding it to her chest.

“Y'know...The falls here are also a hot spring.” Meg smiled, her eyes still closed,

“Is that a request?” Guy smirked,

“A friendly suggestion...” Meg opened her eyes, and let their sparkle mesmerize him for a moment,

“...well, I certainly can't get up on my own, Lover...” Guy's smiled widened and he wriggled out from beneath her. He helped her to her feet and down to the bank side, where he shed his clothes and helped her with her gown. 

“I don't know what the temperature is...I've never been here—one of the midwives told me about it...it's supposed to be soothing for pregnant women.” Meg shook her head,

“Such a spoiler, you are!” Before he had a chance to get away from her, she pulled him into a kiss,  
“I love you, Husband!” Guy chuckled huskily into her mouth,

“And I love you, wifey!” Meg giggled and took him by the hand and led him into the water, which was warm and relaxing. 

“Oh wow, you were right, this feels incredible!” Meg waded out to the middle of the pool and let the water consume her before popping her head back up. The warmth had amazing powers of relaxation to her tired muscles. Guy watched her like she was a river goddess, bobbing up and down gracefully, her long hair swirling perfectly around her. He was quite sure he looked rather lecherous with the smirk that played on his clean shaven face, and his eyes devoured her from afar.

“I'm glad...I'm surprised I never knew this was so close by the manor.”

“Oh, but we know now...” Meg raised an eyebrow at him and extended her arms to him, “Come to me, My Love” Guy's lips curled mischievously, and he waded out to her, slipping once and face-planting in the water. Meg giggled at him,

“Careful, Darling...no need to hurt yourself, what a picture that would be, two naked nobles, utterly helpless...” Guy spluttered and chuckled as he shook the short wet hair from his face.

“Good thing the water is soft landing ey?” He made it to Meg, and enveloped her in a passionate kiss, “Mmmm...I like it when you're wet...” Meg giggled into his kiss, moaning a bit as his arms went around her. She sighed heavily as his lips enveloped hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. Guy whispered against her lips,

“Are you too far along yet to make love...?” 

“No...as long as your gentle...” she whispered back, her body suddenly filled with a need for his touch. Guy grinned wickedly and grabbed her ass-cheeks, lifting her in the water to sit on his hips. He kissed her hungrily, the warm water only adding to their arousal. Meg moaned and whimpered as he grabbed her and her fingers clawed down his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist in anticipation, her breathing heavy as she sucked on his lower lip, gently biting it. Guy pressed gently against her blossom, trying desperately to temper his lust, but finding it more difficult with each squeeze of her muscles as he penetrated slowly into her depths, 

“Oh God, Meg...How do you still do this to me after all this time?” Meg gasped as he entered her, slowly and deliciously,

“You said it...yourself...we only...get better with...age...unnnnnnnaaahhhhh...oh God, Guy! Yes!!...”  
her back arched into him as she moaned hoarsely. Meg clamped tightly around Guy's cock and his face crashed into her neck. He panted and sucked and bit roughly, letting his mouth be rough while his other parts throbbed and thrust gently inside her. The gentleness was almost more maddening then their usual frenzy, and he found himself approaching orgasm fast,

“Och...Meg...I can't...Unnnnf oh God, I'm going to cum already—Ah! Oh god, I want to hear you scream...”

“Oooohh Guuuyyy!!!” Meg's voice was pitched high as he thrust into her. She was on the edge already and he felt so damn good, “Oh yes, fuck me just like that...oooooooo...” her gasps were short and she was practically squealing every time his entire length was inside her, “Oh God...I'm gonna cum too...fuck, so hard....Ooooohhhhaaaaahhhhhhhhh” she screamed hoarsely, her head thrown back as orgasm washed over them both, “Oh god, don't stop...yes, yes!!!” she squeaked. Guy's breath was hot and heavy against her neck as he trembled and thrust until he could no longer move. His legs nearly buckled, but he didn't let her go because she was still quivering tightly around him,

“Unnnhhhff...feels...ssssso good...Ah—so good...” he kneaded and squeezed her buttocks and hips as he held her against him, the baby kicking his ribs in protest. He giggled, “I think my son is upset with me.” 

“I think he...liked it...” Meg panted as the waves of pleasure still washed over her, “Oh God, you always feel so amazing, My Love...mmmmmmmmm...” she gtoaned against his neck, her lips parted, her hot breath sending prickles through his skin. Guy chuckled,

“I could stay here forever with you...be king of the glen, make you my queen, and do nothing but worship your body all...” he kissed her neck “...day...” he kissed her jaw “...long.” Their lips met with another jolt of electricity, and he felt himself getting hard inside her again. Meg moaned into his kiss, her tongue wrapping around his.

“Mmmmmmmmm...” Meg broke his kiss and licked along his jawline up to his ear and nibbled on it,  
“I like the sound of that...” She stuck the tip of her tongue in his ear, then nibbled along it's edge. Her hands roamed his chest as he nibbled down his neck, breathing against his skin as her blossom involuntarily squeezed him as she became more and more aroused, “God, you're so delicious...” she let her teeth scrape against his collarbone. Guy grinned wickedly and growled, letting his chest vibrate against her slick breasts, 

“And you, my queen, are an intoxicating sea nymph. Perhaps we may...mmm...God...roll in the clover?” 

“Yes, let's...” Meg nuzzled his nose and nipped at his lips. Guy smiled widely and pulled out, scooping her up in his arms as he climbed out of the water. He found a velvet patch of clover and laid her down, then mounted her hungrily, suckling her breasts as the child within drummed against his torso. “Oh Guy...how you thrill me...” she pulled him down to meet her lips, turning her hips up to him. Guy smirked and hummed as he penetrated her again.

“No more than you thrill me, my love...I cannot get enough of you today...” he grunted and moaned as he fairly devoured her, somewhat less gentle than he was in the water. He slid his arms beneath her then rolled, holding her firmly so she now sat impaled on top of him. His hands roamed over her fat belly, and massaged her swollen breasts, “You are so sexy and even more so when with child...” 

“Oh God...” Meg moaned deeply, her extra weight pushed her down further onto him and it felt so good as she ground against him, arching her back to let his hard cock hit that spot deep inside that sent fireworks through her. “Talk dirty to me, Guy...I love it when you do that, your voice is so intoxicating!..” Guy smirked and flicked his thumbs over her hard nipples as he pulsed inside her, matching her grinding rhythm,

“I love ramming you hard inside... Feeling you squeeze me until I ache...Your soft breasts smothering my face...Like this—“ he sat up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and smushed his face into her ample bosom, purposefully scratching his five o'clock shadow against her skin as he groaned and thrusted, “Oh yes...smother me with your seduction, Meg... Press me flat with your curves...uuuunnnh...”

“Oh God!!!...” He was driving her wild bringing her closer to the edge of another breathtaking orgasm, “Oh Guy...Fuck! I'm cumming so hard....uuuunnnnnaaaaahhh!!!!!!!” she screamed loud her entire body convulsing hard against him, oh God, she felt like she was going to explode. Guy roared and clamped his strong arms hard around her, gasping and groaning hard into her cleavage as they spasmed together. A flock of birds took flight as they cried out their ecstasy to the heavens as one. When the surges finally ceased, Guy fall back on his back with a puff of clover dust shooting out from below him. He laughed breathlessly as his sky blue eyes danced up at her from behind dripping wet, salt and pepper locks,

“Och...I'm getting too old for two...Happy birthday, my sweet.” 

“If you're old, I'm a monkey's uncle, My Love!” Meg laughed breathlessly. “What a wonderful Birthday present!...Do you know what? Despite our trials, being married to you has been the best thing to ever happen to me, and that, my dear, is the best birthday present of all, and our beautiful children are a lovely bonus!” she leaned down to kiss him, but her swollen stomach got in the way. She slid off him and lay on her side beside him, pulling him into a kiss. Guy chuckled a muffled laugh against her lips and brought up his hand to gently caress her cheek,

“Mmm...how I love you, Lady Gisborne.”

“And I love you, Lord Gisborne...ya know we really need to pick one name and stick with it or the children are going to grow up very confused!..or is it that Gisborne is our last name and Ireland our title...I'm really not quite sure!” Guy smirked,

“Do you want to know my last name?” 

“I do!” she said. Guy tried not to blush, but it was in vain, “It's really not all that interesting...”

“Interesting or not, we're married and we really should know more about each other than we do!...or else how will our children learn about us so they may tell their children one day!” Guy dropped his eyes bashfully and muttered,

“...Plantagenet.” Meg stifled a laugh,

“You call that uninteresting?!...I think I like Gisborne better...wait, Plantagenet...why does that sound so familiar...” she rolled over onto her back and screw up her eyes, looking to the sky for an answer to her own question. Guy propped his head on his hand and watched her intently,

“You're so beautiful while you're pondering.”

“Oh hush, you...I'm serious, why does it sound so familiar?!...” Guy shrugged.

“Well, never mind, it doesn't really matter anyway. If it makes you feel any better I have a truly plain last name...Bennett...doesn't get much plainer than that unless it's Smith...or Smyth, however you want to say it...” she looked over at him and he was smiling at her, his eyes sparkling, “What are you thinking about that has you smiling like that?” Guy's grin widened,

“...Just imaging you as queen of England.”

“Queen of England, what a fine stew that would be, plain little me Queen of England...to be sure, silly man with his fancy imagination...” Meg chortled and shook her head at him, then winced a little as the baby kicked her hard. “Oooff, this little ones got quite a kick...” she took Guy's hand and put it on her stomach where she felt the kick. “Ow...” Guy's eyes widened in surprise when he felt it again,

“Good lord! He's got some legs on him!!” 

“And who say's it's not a girl?!...” Meg raised a brow. Guy's head snapped up at her tone,

“Uh...well...no one. Och...saints be blessed—if it is a girl with this fight, YOU get to deal with her! She'll be a match for ya.” Meg winked at him,

“I know, all the woman in our family rule with an iron fist!...though I know you're probably hoping for a boy...” Guy smiled shyly and lay his cheek gently on her belly,

“Don't all noblemen?” 

“I suppose they do...but your firstborn is a boy, isn't that the most important thing?” 

“Aye, but...” he kissed her belly button and sat up, “I want a whole army of little Gisbornes!” 

“Unless you're planning on taking a few concubines, I think we'll stop at four...you men don't quite understand what kind of toll it takes on us women...” Meg smirked at him, “If you want to continue enjoying sex with me, you'll think twice about that army...” Guy furrowed his brow and pouted for awhile,

“Fine. I'll go set out applications for a harem then.” He stood abruptly, biting back a mischievous grin as the sun highlighted his nude, muscular frame. “I shall have a blonde and a brunette, and a fiery orange haired lass that only wears green...except when she wears nothing.” Oh how he loved to provoke Meg... “Then you can focus on being my sexy goddess while I fill them to fill the ranks.”

“If that's what you want to do, then I shall find me those farmboys I once spoke of and delight myself with them while you delight yourself with your women.” Meg tried to get up several different ways, as she tried not to get distracted by his sexy body. Ugh, trying to get up was one of the many thing she despised about pregnancy. Guy looked down at her, and folded his arms across his chest with a cocky grin.

“Oh? And when those farm boys end up more fertile than I, and you are pregnant the rest of your life? Then who shall you blame but yourself?”

“There are ways of getting around that, My Love...now will you get me the hell up, before I knock you on your very cute, but very cocky ass!” Guy burst into laughter and pulled her to her feet and into his arms, peppering her face with kisses. 

“Oh no you don't!” she tried to push him away, “No loving until you apologize for your fantasizing!” Guy feigned insult,

“What?! Apologize?! I was only doing what you told me to do!!” 

“I never TOLD you to do it, I just said if you wanted the army, you'd have to do it that way...” she regarded him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Guy let his hand slip and pinched her bottom with a crooked grin,

“I can barely handle you, do you honestly think I could satisfy a harem?” he laughed. “My Love, YOU are all the woman I can put up with!”

“Put up with me?!...I don't so much mind the handling...in fact, I rather like it when you handle me,” she reached around and gave both his ass-cheeks a squeeze, “...but put up with me?!...” she frowned at him. Guy smirked like a naughty teenager,

“Aye. Put up...And down....And back and forth, and in and out...”

“I like the sound of that...” Meg kissed his neck and along his collarbone, “...so what does the rest of the day consist of, my handsome guide?” 

“Well...First, we must get dressed. And then...well, it's a surprise!” 

“I think the first thing sounds like a good idea...we can't have the Laird Lieutenant of Ireland roonning aboot the coontryside nekkid as a wee bairn, ken we noow...” Guy snorted out a giggle and went to collect their clothes from the bank-side. Meg followed him and grabbed his pants before he could...holding them up and scampering away when he tried to get them from her, giggling like a fool. 

“Oi!!” he laughed and chased her, stopping a moment when his side caught. Ever since Marian tried to kill him, when he over exerted himself, the scar tissue caught and ached until he could catch his breath again. He leaned on a tree, panting, “Not...fair...cheater!” 

“I'm sorry, Love. I forgot about your side. I forget what scar tissue can feel like.” she handed him his pants back, “Being pregnant with the twins stretched every bit of what scar tissue I had completely into oblivion...painfully, I might add...” she picked up her dress and struggled to get it on. “Why in the world did you pick this one with all these bloody laces on it when you knew I'd have no Ladies-maid to help dress me...you delight in tormenting me, don't you!” Meg smirked at him. Guy wriggled into his trousers and laced up the waistband, glancing up with an impish grin, 

“I thought it was pretty...Here. Let me help.”

“It is beautiful, but don't you think it's a bit too fancy for me?” 

“Too fancy?” he made quick work of the laces and turned her around. “My darling, a circlet of rubies and diamonds upon your brow would still be too plain for you. Speaking of which...” he half skipped to the basket and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box, “This is for you.”

“More?!...Guy! Really!...what was that I was telling you about spoiling me and the children!” she shook her head at him and took the box to a nearby rock and sunk onto it heavily. Her ankles were beginning to bother her. She glanced at him as he put his shirt on, and pulled off the ribbon. Inside the box glittered the circlet of rubies and diamonds he had just been telling her about. He strolled up beside her, grinning and biting into a plum, 

“Do you like it?”

“Oh Guy, it's too beautiful...my old one was perfectly fine, though the shine was not so pretty as this..” She held it up to the light of the sun and was almost blinded by how it glinted off the precious stones.   
Guy smiled proudly and planted a juicy kiss on her cheek,

“C'mon. The sun is setting soon and we must get back to the manor for the rest of your surprise!” 

“The wonders never cease...alright darling,” she pulled him to her, “Thank you, My Love, it's beautiful,” she kissed him tenderly. Guy smiled against her lips before straightening and helping her up,

“I'm glad you like it.” They repacked the cart and drove back home where the manor had been transformed into a festive, beautiful fairy-tale castle. The servants had decorated every last inch of the place, strewn red rose petals along the pathways, and even hung lanterns on strings all about to light at dusk. He said nothing, he merely bit back a stupid grin as he saw his plan put into action. 

“What in the the world is all this?...Guy??!” Meg grabbed his arm. He smirked sideways at her as they rolled through the gates which were wrapped in gilded ribbon. He nodded to the fairy circle as they passed,

“Well...I couldn't make you a princess, so I thought you might like to have your own fairy's tale at home today.” 

“It's wonderful, Sweetheart...I'm sure Rose will love it too!” As if on cue, Rose came trotting out of the front door riding a tiny pony as Robin chased the dogs wearing a miniature suit of armor. Guy nearly choked on laughter as he helped Meg down from the cart, 

“Milady...May I present to you your lady in waiting and your knight in,” snort “shining armor.” Meg covered her mouth to stifle a loud guffaw and snorted as she held it in,

“Oh my goodness, isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen!! They're just too adorable!” Guy handed the basket off to the servants and guided Meg inside led by the tiny hosts. In the middle of the grand dining hall was a magnificent three tiered cake, complete with tiny frosting roses, robins, and angels,

“I uh...hope you like cake. I didn't think to ask first.” There were tears in her eyes, 

“Guy...this is all too much...” Meg wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek against his chest as the servants beamed back at her. “Thank you so much...thank you all so much...” her voice was full of emotion as her little angels smiled up at her, “Come here you two...” Guy chuckled and nodded to the servants who scurried away to get ready for the masque they were to put on for Meg's entertainment. Meg hugged her babies and peppered their faces with kisses as they giggled and squealed,

“Happy Birfday, Mumma!” Guy ushered their family into their seats, and the cooks brought out dish after dish of exquisite delicacies—some of which Guy had shipped in from France. As they ate, other servants danced out in masks and colorful garments, playing out a story Guy had written. A fairy-tale retelling of Meg's and Guy's life, and how one single princess saved the evil black knight from himself...Of course he left out the truly nasty bits of his past so the children would not know of it. Ian had helped him write the music for the play, and he daresay, that old man had yet more tricks up his sleeve than he let on. Guy smirked delightedly behind his glass as he sipped wine and ran his fingers on Meg's leg beneath the tablecloth. Meg was moved to tears by how much thought Guy had put into this lovely celebration for her. She smiled at him as she traced the lines of the sinew in his hand on her leg.

“This is absolutely wonderful, My Love!” she whispered to him. He grinned slightly and whispered back,

“Did I outdo you with my birthday?” 

“Yes, most certainly you did, Darling...Thank you...” Guy squeezed her knee and leaned over, pressing their lips together as the play concluded. 

“Mmmmm...yummy!” she nuzzled his nose. Dinner ended, and he whisked her upstairs to bed, leaving the twins to the care of their nursemaids. After they had thoroughly spent each other a third time, they fall asleep peacefully. One of the last times they would be at peace for a long time to come.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new arrival and more drama...

In three monthes time we wait for the birth. We wait, and wait, and wait... Finally one day as Guy is away on business, Meg felt sharp contractions,

“It's about damn time...Bridgette! It's time...!!” Meg called to her ladies-maid. They whisked Meg off to the birthing bed and sent for Guy. Thankfully, with the birth being passed it's time the labor went very quickly.   
Guy was several towns over in a meeting with local leaders when a messenger came barreling in, muddy and panting. 

“Milaird! The lady Ireland!!!” he gasped. That was all he had to say. Guy jumped up and ran out without another word, screaming for his horse, and rode Prince nearly to exhaustion to get home in time. He had leaves and twigs in his hair and a thin beard by the time he ran upstairs to the birthing room,

“Meg!!” 

“Shh, it's alright Guy, she's here and we're both alright...come...” she held out a hand to him, the other arm cradling the baby. The twins were kneeling on the low couch at the foot of the bed peeking over the edge at their mother and new baby sister. Guy walked up slowly, suddenly nervous without knowing why.

“...Boy or girl?” 

“A girl...” Meg noticed he looked nervous and she smiled knowingly, “It's alright darling” she reassured, her hand still out for him. Guy reached the bedside and took her hand with a shy smile,

“C-can I...hold her?” 

“Of course...” When he sat, she hand the tiny baby girl over to him. She knew he was still trying to figure out if she was his or not because so was Meg. There was a knot in the pit of her stomach that felt something like dread. But she was so sweet looking...she couldn't possibly be the daughter of that monster.   
Guy's smile widened as he took the tiny infant, but as soon as his arms wrapped around her, she belted out a terrifying cry,

“What happened?! Did I hurt her??” Guy asked.

“No, no Darling, it's alright...shhh, hush little one, it's alright sweet girl...” the babe wouldn't stop wailing and even the twins had disappeared below the edge of the bed, “Here, hand her back to me...”  
With wide eyes Guy passed her back to Meg, and she instantly quieted.

“I don't... Understand...”

“I'm sorry, My Love...” The babe nestled straight into Meg's chest. “I don't understand it either...” The twins peeked back up over the foot of the bed, “Alright you two, come see her if you want...” Guy stood and made room for them, terribly bothered by the fact that he made her cry,

“The twins never cried when I held them...” 

“Guy, it's not your fault!” Meg tried to assure him. Rose held her arms up to her father, while Robin stood and peeked over the edge of the bed, neither of them wanting to get too close, almost like they knew something about her was different. “I'm sure she'll grow used to you, she's only a few hours old, My Love...”  
Guy picked up his daughter and held her close as she ran her nails through his thick scruffy cheeks. 

“Of course...I'm sure she will...Meg...Does anyone else in your family have violet eyes?” 

“No, not that I remember...” she looked down at her and studied her tiny features. The almond upturned eyes, the round almost pointed nose and the full pouty lips. Suddenly she was very worried. Guy swallowed thickly and set Rose on the edge of the bed,

“...Can I hold her again?” Meg nodded and handed her over, her eyes suddenly beginning to burn. Guy braced himself for another outburst...even Rose and Robin were grimacing, waiting for it. He took her more gently this time, cooing and humming to her like he would do for Rose and Robin when they were inconsolable, and it would soothe them to sleep. No sooner than the infant cracked her violet eyes open at him did she start screaming again like he was a monster. Tears streamed down his face as he kept trying to comfort her, and it dawned upon him like a crashing wave,

“...I'm not her father...” The tears on Guy's face were heartbreaking and Meg couldn't stop her own from falling. At the perfect moment Tildy came in to fetch the children and she shooed them out, the look in her eyes one of empathy for their realization. The baby was still screaming and flailing in her swaddling cloths as he handed her back to Meg...Once again, she calmed down. He'd never seen a newborn give such a look of disdain to him before,

“I...Uh...Do you need anything? Some fresh water. I'll fetch you some fresh water.” 

“Guy...” He paused mid-step, but kept his eyes down. “I-I don't know what to do...”

“...Me neither. Why...why would God take my son only to replace him with that THING'S offspring?”   
Meg sobbed, unable to keep it in. Guy's more than legitimate query was heart-rending,

“I don't know...Oh Guy...the King must know...” All of a sudden, she was completely disgusted. She didn't want to see the child, let alone hold her, but the maternal instinct as her mother was almost too difficult to ignore...now she knew why some animals ate their young. Guy sank into the chair and dropped his face into his hands,

“I dunnah see what good tha'll do, love.” Oh God, he was so upset, he was speaking in brogue. 

“But she's an heir now, his sibling, he needs to know about her...” Guy laughed cynically,

“All these months...All this time...I kept telling myself she was mine. I BELIEVED it. Now, not only was I wrong—I cannot even hold her without terrifying her. It's like she knows I killed her father.” He raked his fingers through his hair roughly. “How can I even pretend if she won't let me near her?!” 

“I feel the same way...now that I know...I don't even want to hold her knowing she's not your child, but at the same time, she's still a part of me...she doesn't even know anything about her real father or how she was conceived...Guy...I want to mother her, but I can't, not just for myself...the reminder...but for you too, I prayed so hard that she would be yours...” Guy raised his red eyes to look at her over his clenched fists,

“Then what do we do? We can't just abandon her. It's not her fault.”

“No, no child should be abandoned...I'll write to the king, perhaps he will take her, if only because she is his sister...ring for the nurse, will you, I need you and I can't have you if she's still here...” Guy, with a heavy sigh, got up and pulled the bell cord. As they waited for the nurse, he watched the tiny babe in Meg's arms, and wonder if he could be a father to her, or if she would eternally scream and cry in his presence. Meg saw how he studied her and wondered if she could love her the way she loved the twins...

“Try sitting with me, maybe that'll warm you up to her, or her to you...” she suggested. Guy clenched his jaw a moment, but gave in and climbed into bed next to Meg, nearly holding his breath in anticipation. The babe whimpered a little, but soon quieted down, “There, it worked...” she whispered. A hesitant smile crossed Guy's lips, and he raised his hand to touch her downy head. Meg snuggled into his shoulder as the baby girl cooed, “...see, it's working...I feel like she needs a name, or something to call her rather than baby girl, we don't know how long it will take the king to reply...”

“Can I name her?” Rose asked, standing on her tiptoes to see over the edge of the bed.

“Aren't you supposed to be in the nursery, Sweetheart?” 

“I snuck out...” she replied, a mischievous smile on her lips as she ducked her chin, her dimples showing. Guy chuckled,

“Sure you can name her sweetheart.”

“Yay!” she roared a whisper, clapping her hands silently, “Lemme think...” Guy smiled fondly and whisper to Meg,

“I can almost hear the wheels turning...”

“Shhh...” Meg admonished through her smile. 

“I like...Dove...!” Rose whispered as she climbed up the couch to get to the bed, creeping up along Guy's legs to see the baby better. Guy arched a brow,

“Dove? You can't name a baby Dove...” Rose frowned at him,

“Why not?!” she put her hands on her hips as she sat on her knees.

“Yes, why not, Guy?”

“Uh...well...it....” he wrinkled his nose, “it sounds odd.” 

“Hmmm...” Rose screwed up her face, “...what about Faye? Like the fairies...her eyes look like faerie eyes...” Guy looked at the babe, then smiled at Rose,

“I like it.”

“So do I...Faye it is then. Wonderfully done, Rosebud!” she smiled at her little girl. Rose crept up further and leaned down over the baby, who stirred, but didn't make a sound as she looked up at her sister with wide eyes.

“Sleep well, Little Faye...” Rosaline gently kissed the baby's forehead, then kissed Meg's cheek and Guy's and scampered off from whence she came. Guy's heart melted, and his fears began to fade,

“I can't give her up, Meg...Look how precious she is. Lets raise her ourselves?”

“Are you sure, My Love, I couldn't ask you to do that if you weren't completely sure...” Faye cracked one amethyst eye open at him, and made a cute little purring gurgling sound. He smiled warmly,

“Aye. I'm sure.” Meg leaned into Guy and cradled their newborn daughter in her arms,

“I think part of me was secretly hoping you'd want to keep her, I'm glad now that you do...” Meg still believed the king should know, but she was unsure if she should mention it to Guy again now or wait for a better time later on. Guy smiled and kissed Meg's head, nestling his cheek into her hair,

“Me too...Rest now, my love. I've got you both.” Meg closed her eyes, happy to have his arms around her and the baby.

_____________________________

Meg sent her letter to the king and monthes passed without any reply. Faye grew fond of Guy and allowed him to hold her as her siblings doted on her. The Twins third and fourth birthdays passed and Faye grew up never wondering anything about her past or if she belonged in their family. She was an odd child, but such a sweet thing, and she had a smile that could make a dark day bright as it sparkled all the way into her eyes and through her golden curls. 

“Girls!!!” Robin and Guy came barging inside after a morning "hunt," “Girls!!!! Come quick!!” Rose and Meg led Faye by the hands and walked her into the main hall,

“What is it, Darling? Where you boys successful?”

“Aye. Robin got his own hare today!” he ruffled his son's hair proudly, “but that's not what I was excited about.” He grabbed Meg's hand and Robin giggled knowingly as he dragged them outside. Two ponies and a grand mare stood in the courtyard decked out with ribbons and bows. 

“Oh my goodness! How lovely, Darling. But Faye is still too young yet for a pony...”

“Nonsense! This is the most docile of ponies, and she won't ride alone. I'll hold her in the saddle, and the pony will just go round and round that post out there.” Meg shook her head at him as Rose held her sister's hand and led her out onto the top step,

“Are those for us, Papa?”

“Yes they are, my love. Do you like them? One for you, one for Faye, and one for Mumma!” Guy smiled. Rose's face lit up and she let go of Faye's hand and jumped into her father's arms, peppering his face with kisses, 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Papa!! I love it!” Meg had to grab Faye before she fell over, still unsteady on her feet, but she beamed her signature gummy sunshine smile. 

“I suppose I will have to resign myself that my daughter's will be horsewomen now too. It's good for them to be well rounded, I think.” Guy grinned crookedly as he received sloppy little girl kisses on his cheek. 

“Your girls are all very happy darling, thank you.” Faye bounced on her feet and squawked at Guy.  
He chuckled and scooped her up with his free arm,

“Do you like your pony, my pixie? It's all yours!” She bounced up and down in his arms, flaing her arms and trying to clap, 

“I think that's a yes, wouldn't you say?!” Meg said. Guy giggled helplessly and kissed her nose, then set Rose down and put Faye in the saddle. 

“Me next Papa, me next!” Rose said as she watched her father hold Faye in the saddle.

“Slowly, Guy!” Meg warned, smiling broadly as Rose clapped and pointed as Guy walked Faye a few paces. 

“They are awfully pretty Mumma, aren't they!” Rose commented as she laughed at Faye's wide-eyed happiness atop her pony.

“That they are, Sweetheart! Very pretty!”

“Alright, down we go!” Guy let Faye toddle back to her mother and held the reins to Rose's pony,  
“Next!” Rose walked calmly as she'd been taught to approach her new pony. 

“It's such a very pretty pony, Papa!!” 

“Aye...A pretty pony for a pretty girl. What would you like to name it?” he asked as he lifted her into the saddle, which was tooled with roses all over. 

“Iris! The white spot on her face looks like those pretty purple flowers that grow on the edge of the garden pool...” 

“Me next Papa!” Meg called to Guy with a little smirk. Guy smirked back as he walked around the circle with Rose, then helped her down. 

“Are you sure you're old enough to ride, pretty girl?” he snaked his arms around her waist and press his hips to hers. 

“I could ride something else if you'd like, Dear...” Meg whispered with a mischievous grin. Guy stiffened and stuttered,

“Yes well...uh...isn't it...ah...time to eat? And the children need a nap.” 

“Yes, I think they do need a nap, we just ate, so Tildy can get something for Robin and you can dine in our room if you'd like...or we could go back to that little paradise you found, besides we need to talk about plans for Faye's 2nd birthday party...”

“Och...Is it already? I'll just grab a sandwich from the kitchen and meet you upstairs,” he growled and bit her neck as Rose giggled and Robin rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, already! I'll get the children settled...” Meg gave his rear a good healthy pinch as he passed, then hustled the children up to the nursery for a nap and some food for Robin. She rushed to her room and took her gown off, dousing herself with the rosewater Tildy made her for her birthday and lay on the bed, waiting for Guy. Guy licked the crumbs from his fingers as he walked through the bedroom door, caught sight of a bare shoulder, and grinned wickedly.

“You really were waiting for me, weren't ya?” he kicked off his boots and shrugged off his doublet. As he sauntered towards the bed, he let his kilt fall to the floor, “This steed is broken today...ride gently, my love.”

“Broken? How shall your Angel mend you, Darling?” she held her arms out to him. Guy climbed into bed and snuggled into her arms.

“Mmmm kisses always make it better...But I really am feeling my age these past few days...Robin is running me ragged out there.” Meg kissed him tenderly on the forehead, then down both sides of his face,

“Perhaps it's time he had his own man-servant? I've been thinking of assigning Bridgette to Rose and Daisy to Faye, poor Bonnie is much too old to look after children anymore and she loves to do my hair and Tildy can be over them all, what do you think?...” she kissed down his neck and jaw, letting her tongue tease him. Guy breath hitched,

“Mmm...yes...that's good...ah—a very good idea I think...”

“It would also leave us free to try for that fourth child...a boy, perhaps...” she nibbled on his ear and back down his neck, letting her teeth graze his collarbone as her hands started to move down his chest. Guy grabbed her hands and rolled on top of her, hungrily kissing and biting and squeezing every inch of her flesh he could reach,

“Oh God, Meg...After all these years...you still drive me wild like the first time...” he sneaked his knee between her thighs, pressing her legs open.

“That's a good thing, Darling. I keep you young, remember what that midwife said about the more sex we have the better and longer we can last, well...” she gasped as his knee grazed her wet blossom,  
“...it's true...oh baby, take me...fuck me, deep and hard...” Guy flashed a devastatingly handsome smile and came down hard on her mouth as he thrust in and out several times before ramming her hard. He was desperate for her touch, her feel, her warmth, and her scent as it surrounded him. His knees came up almost touching her rump, and he grabbed the head of the mattress for leverage as he pounded her into the pillows violently.

“Oh God...yes!! Oh...oohhhh...yes, oh God that feels so good!!” Meg moaned hoarsely. She gyrated her hips up into his, her need getting the better of her. Her hands roamed his body, down his back to his ass, where she grabbed his ass-cheeks and squeezed with every thrust, “Uunnnnnhhhhh, Fuck! Your meaty cock feels so good inside me...oh yeeessss...” Guy was so overcome with primal appetite for her, he could not even form words. He grunted and groaned, shifting for better movement, tangling his fingers in her hair, running his teeth and tongue all over her body as they writhed together. The heat inside her set his body aflame with desire,

“Oh...God...Meg...I love you...I need you...I want to cum inside you...Squeeze me hard, you sexy whore!” As if on command, Meg's muscles involuntarily spasmed a little in anticipation of her building climax, she almost squealed as he continued to drive into her,

“Oooooooo...yes, God...oh fuck, you're so hard...I love the way you fuck me so roughly!!” Guy pinned her wrists and rose up on his hands, every muscle in his arms, chest, and back flexing as he smirked and plowed into her, 

“That's good...because I...love to make...you squeal!”

“Ohhhhhuuuuunnnnaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...” she squirmed beneath him, as he sent her into euphoria, and erotic lust for him making her insane as she orgasmed hard around his member, his body pulsing and convulsing hard with his every continued thrust. Her high pitched cries escaped her lips as his tongue dragged along her neck, be bit at her and moved to her breasts. He sucked hard on her engorged breasts, unable to thrust anymore as she clamped around him. Suddenly, his body jerked and he crashed down into her cleavage, chest heaving, gasping like a dying animal, and pumping his seed hard into her as she squeezed every last bit of the monstrous climax from him.

“Oh God, Guy, yes...oh yes, yes...oh my God...” she nearly screamed. Several minutes of groaning, moaning, and convulsing passed, and he was stuck to his wife with sweat and hormonal juices,

“That...oh gracious...that was delicious!” 

“Beyond delicious, simply heavenly, My Love...shall we bathe? I think we may need new bedclothes...” she held up a torn sheet with a laugh. Guy chuckled breathlessly and rolled off her, 

“I'll have someone draw the bath water and change the sheets while we're in there...I'm beginning to realize why they call us the Bunny Couple...” Meg giggled hard at the nickname,

“Do they really?! Thank God there's only one or two at a time! Imagine a whole litter!” Guy choked and coughed as he throw a robe around himself, 

“GOD FORBID!” They bathed each other and dressed for dinner. As they were just about to sit down there was a pounding on the door. 

“Open in the name of King Henry!!” Guy scowled and went to the door before Ian had a chance to open it,

“What in God's holy name is the meaning of this?! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt a man's supper with his family?”

“We have orders to retrieve the child. Do not resist, the king has no wish to harm you or your family...” he and his men push past Guy and into the main hall...what in heaven's name?! Meg had no idea he would try to take Faye from them. She thought he didn't care when there was no answer from him for two solid years. Faye was sitting in her lap, but as the man who spoke came forward to take her from me, Robin and Rose grabbed their swords from the sofa and ran around to stop him as he picked her up.

“Unhand my sister, you fiend!” Robin said pointing his sword at the man.

“Yeah, leave her alone!” Rose echoed taking the same stance as her brother.

“Rose! Robin, that's enough! Please, Sir, why must you take her? She's ours now, if the King wanted her he should have sent a reply to my letter two years ago!!” 

“She is the King's sister, and as such, rightful heir to the throne. She cannot remain here unguarded. If you would like to accompany her back to England you are welcome to do so, but make your decision quickly, we are to return immediately.” Guy rushed forward and stood between his family and the uncouth guardsmen,

“Now see here—the only people going back to England are YOU and your men! You CANNOT just barge in here and steal my daughter!!!” 

“Though you may claim her, she's not your daughter—“

“SHE has a name, it's Faye...”

“Very well then, Princess Faye must return to England. And nothing you can do or say can stop that. Now stand aside, My Lord.”

“Guy, I will go with her, entreat the king, maybe he will listen to me...why risk everything we've worked so hard for by upsetting the King, please, this is my doing anyway, let me fix it.” Guy stared hard at the lieutenant, firm in his stance, his hand on the hilt of his dagger he kept always at his side,

“Faye IS my daughter...I have dedicated my life to her well being. I have bled for her and cried for her...you take her, you may as well take my life as well.”

“Guy, please, don't do this...” she moved to stand between him and the lieutenant. “I will fix this...”  
Meg touched Guy's sword arm, he faltered, trembling, trying in vain to keep his composure before the men. He looked pleadingly at his wife,

“You can't leave me...”

“I'll be back soon, My Love, or we could all go. Rose and Robin have never seen where they were born...” Guy's jaw muscles worked furiously as his gaze flitted between Meg and the guard.

“...Meg, I don't know...that place is not exactly happy memories for me—“ just then something bumped into his leg. He look down and saw Faye gazing up at him with her sparkling purple eyes. She reached up with her chubby hand while gripping his boot top tight. Guy's rage fled, and he bent down to scoop her up. “...Alright. We all go. As a family. And when we return,” he glowered hard at the guard, “we will ALL return as a family.” Meg nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Thank you...allow us a few moments to pack, Sir, then we shall all join you.” 

“Very well, but be quick about it!” Meg nodded and hurried everyone upstairs to pack. Soon they all bundled themselves and what little they were taking with them into the carriage and headed for the harbour.   
Guy twisted his white-knuckled fist around the hilt of his dagger as they rode, chewing the inside of his cheek in frustration as he muttered, 

“No time to get any affairs in order...No time to provide for my absence...Fine day indeed.” The children were all staring wide-eyed at everything happening around them,

“Mumma, why do they want Faye? Does the king need a daughter too?” Rose asked. How did Meg answer that question. They didn't need to know the circumstances that surrounded her conception. She looked to Guy, who met her eyes and shrugged. He had no response to that question.

“Well...I...yes, the king heard the Faye was special, and he wants to see this Faerie child for himself...” Rose looked wide-eyed at her mother,

“So she is a faerie!! I knew it, I knew she was different!...do they not have fairies in England, Papa?”  
Guy glanced up from his hunched frame,

“No, love...I don't believe so.” Rose settled back in her seat to watch the scenery, 

“Faye will be the first faerie ever in England!” Meg placed a hand on Guy's shoulder,

“Maybe we should have Rose speak for us instead,” she whispered, trying to lift his spirits. Guy tried to twist his lips into a smile, but failed miserably. The thought of going to back to the motherland filled him with dread and a sickness he couldn't quite describe. 

“Tell me what's wrong Guy” Meg entreated after a little while when everyone else was asleep, including Tildy who had come as Nurse. Faye reached for Guy from Meg's lap. Guy let Faye grab his index finger and wrestled lightly with her,

“...I can't let him take her, Meg...I feel sick like when Cesario...” he couldn't finish the sentence.

“He won't, I'll make sure of it. His father said things...things that if they were ever to get out, the people would rebel against him...but I don't think I'll have to use that. I'm sure he'll be able to see how much she means to us now...he is no Cesario!” Guy furrowed his brow,

“...Let us hope he is not. Or I may just have to slaughter another king.”

“Don't even say such a thing!...I an not going to go through that again, do you hear me, so don't even consider it again!” she squeezed his arm tightly, the thought of almost losing him like that filled her with the same sick feeling she had then. Guy grimaced and rubbed his left arm roughly,

“Lets just hope it doesn't come to that. But he has no right to her. I am her father.” 

“I know you've grown to love her as much as I have, but it does not change the fact that she is not your blood...” Meg hated to even say such a thing, but it was something the King would argue, and she'd rather have him outburst here, than there, “I wish to God he had wanted her when she was born, it would have made all this so much easier...Its' not right to try and take her now that we've grown to love her like we have.”   
They arrived at the harbour and boarded the ship. In stubborn anger, Guy remained silent for the entire trip. He refused to speak to anyone for fear of what he might say being construed as treason. In their own cabin, Meg sat on the edge of the bed, watching Guy pace,

“Will you please sit down, My Love..I know you're holding things in and it's not good for you, unload your feelings on me, Darling...” Guy paused as he squeezed his elbow, sharp pains pulsing through it every so often, and he nearly glared at her,

“You would not want me to unload on you...” 

“Then tell me everything you've wished to say this whole trip...I won't judge either way, but you must get it out or you're going to make yourself sick!” Meg insisted. Guy plopped down hard on a swaying bench and shook his head vehemently,

“I do not know how to even PUT it into words!” Meg moved to sit beside him, 

“How can I help you then? I want to so badly, but I don't know how unless you tell me or show me!

“YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME BY STANDING UP TO THE KING'S MEN!” Guy was furious now, “you made me look like a cuckold!! I have done EVERYTHING for this family, and to keep your daughter well. And the one time I NEEDED you, you caved!”

“Guy...I didn't want to risk everything you've worked so hard for, nor your good standing with the King, if you'd have gone off half-cocked anything might have happened, our entire family could have been thrown in a dungeon to die, the men could have killed you and taken Faye over your dead body...” she was just as angry as he was and she stood up and stomped away from him. “What I did, I did to keep you and our family safe. You would have risked everything to save my daughter, yes, I understand that, but it's utter madness to throw everything else away like that...” Meg kicked the chest at the foot of the bunk, growling an angry scream, “I DID IT FOR YOU!!!” Guy swallowed hard and grit his teeth, still holding his arm, too stubborn at the moment to say anything further.   
There was a knock at the door and they both yelled 

"What?!"

“We'll be making port in a little under an hour, be ready to go straight to the palace.” a soldier said. Guy dropped his head into his hands and raked his fingers through his hair, groaning deeply,

“Fine. Thank you.” he looked up at Meg, “Darling...I'm sorry...I...” 

“No, I'm sorry. I never should have written that letter. I just thought it was my duty to let the King know he has a sister...” she moved to him and dropped to her knees. Guy lifted her up into his lap and rested his forehead against hers. 

“No...No, you did what was right. I'm just a terribly selfish man...I always want what I can't have...I fight for what is not mine to keep.” 

“But your strong love outweighs all that, My Love, it's your willingness to do something for someone who can't do anything for you that made me love you!” she put her arms around his neck and kissed the bridge of his nose. Guy sighed heavily and started when the bell rang.

“...We're here.” Meg took his face in her hands and made him meet her eyes, “Kiss me, Guy... properly...” Guy leaned in slowly, lightly brushing her lips with his, his chest tightening with dread as they kissed. 

“I love you no matter what...” Meg said when their lips parted. Guy took a deep breath,

“And I love you til the end of days...And beyond.”

“C'mon, we should hurry, no need to keep these men waiting and anger the king...” Guy picked up Faye from her crib and held her as though she were a precious jewel as they made their way to the palace. He could feel judging eyes on him, and heard whispering gossip that he could not quite make out. He leaned to Meg and whispered, “I've got a very bad feeling about this...” Meg couldn't speak for the lump in her throat. She could only nod as she held Rose and Robin's hands as they stepped into the audience chamber and the doors closed behind them. No other soul was in the hall save for the family and Meg suddenly felt very small as Rose and Robin oohed and ahhed at the fine surroundings.

“Such frightened expressions, my friends? Has someone died?...I didn't mean to frighten you all...” The king said as he strode into the hall, dressed in only a loose tunic, breeches, and dressing coat, his feet clad in soft leather slippers. “Please sit, this isn't a formal meeting...” Meg couldn't move from her place next to Guy, but the children let go of her hands and sat on the bench Henry motioned to. Was this really the King of England? His features soft and kind, his eyes smiled at them as one who smiled at old friends, there was no trace of his father's hardness in him and it began to slowly set her at ease. Guy stood firm and clutched Faye to his chest. 

“I cannot sit in the presence of my king, your grace. Please, why are we summoned?”

“I wanted to see the child...my sister. I'm afraid that my men thought I wanted to take her from you...” King Henry raked a hand through his hair and sat on a high-backed chair. “Pray sit...may I see her? Faye, is that her name? It's beautiful...” 

“Have you never seen a faerie, Majesty?” Rose said, hopping up from the bench and moving to the king. She cocked her head to the side and awaited his answer.

“...You know, I never have, little one. Is your sister a faerie?” Rose nodded emphatically,

“Oh yes, Mumma and Papa said she was different, very special. Nurse Tildy told her that the king of of the Irish Fairies enchanted my Mumma and made her have a baby Fae, which is why I chose Faye for her name!” Rose's honest chatter touched the King as he leaned forward to listen intently to her story. 

“Maybe your Papa would let me see her up close?” the king asked Rose looking to Guy. By this point his eyes were swimming with all kinds of emotional tears. Relief. Guilt. Fear. Joy. And other things he could not even begin to put into words. He walked slowly towards the king, bowed, and set the ever curious Faye down to toddle to him.

“Your grace...She is precious to me, even with her...Origins.” 

“She is a beauty, I'm not surprised...she must truly be kin to the fairies as she has every bit of her mother's beauty and then some. Like a fine jewel of infinite price...” Henry smiled at Meg and she blushed.  
“Come, little faerie and let me look at you...” Faye looked up at him with wide eyes, then laughed as he reached for her. Henry lifted her to stand in his lap and she bounced happily and put her hand out to Rose. Rose took her hand and Faye swung it wildly laughing and cooing.

“Why do you want to take my sister away from us?!” Rose asked the king.

“Oh Sweet child, I'm not going to take her from your family, I just want to make sure that she and the rest of your family are protected and cared for. It's my duty as King, and as your friend that we protect what is the most precious to us.” His smile set Meg at ease and she squeezed Guy's hand. The way Faye sat in his lap studying him intently warmed her heart. The King rose, lifting Faye with him, “Come with me, we will see you all settled and you shall stay for dinner with me, I have much to discuss with you all...” Guy swallowed thickly and bowed as he rose, Robin mimicking him perfectly, and they followed him out.  
Meg clasped Guy's hand tightly as they followed the King through the halls to a spacious apartment outfitted with the finest furnishings and two separated living spaces. One for her and Guy and the other for the children with all the toys and play things they could possibly want to play with. The way King Henry carried Faye and led Rose by the hand was so sweet, how could this young man be the son of such a vile man. The same way that Faye was also his daughter, she supposed...faerie magic. The last time Guy had walked these halls, he was in chains, being dragged before Prince John, unsure if he would survive the day...By the look on Meg's face, she knew something was wrong with him. He felt like a threatened cat with his hackles raised.   
When the King left them to settle in, Meg closed the door to their room and looked to Guy,

“Darling? Are you alright?!...is it...the memories?...” Guy nodded slowly as he looked around with wide dark eyes. 

“I don't like being here. Always watched. Always listened in to...It feels like a pressure on my chest I cannot shake off.” 

“Things are different now. The king regards us as friends, he said himself how much he's amazed and grateful by the work you've done in Ireland. Let me take your mind off of it...” she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently massaged the back of his neck and shoulders with her fingers. Guy shook his head like a frightened child, 

“All kings are the same. They say they're your friend, and the moment your usefulness is gone, it's to the gallows! Meg—I canNOT stay here!” The rising panic showed on his face, and he grabbed his left arm as that twinge shot to his fingers again.

“Guy, what's wrong?! You look like you're in pain...Do I need to call a doctor?...” The panic and pain on his face worried Meg greatly. Guy pulled away, beginning to sweat,

“No-no, I'm fine. Just a pain. Dammit, it's hot in here.”

“Guy, I'm calling for the doctor. Bed, now!” Meg ushered him to the bed. She knew what was happening, her father had this same thing happen three times that she knew of. Guy was far too young still for this to happen. Once she got him in bed, she raced to the living quarters where the king had placed two servants at their beck and call, “Fetch a doctor, quickly!!” Tildy stuck her head out of the nursery,

“Is everything alright, M'Lady?” 

“No, Guy's very ill, his heart I think...” she ran back to him. Trying to cool him off, she wet a cloth and pressed it to his forehead and neck. “Try to calm down, Dear. You'll make it worse if you don't...” Guy's breath was short and the pressure was increasing,

“Meg...I don't feel well...Ugh...Why is the room spinning? Where are the children?! Where are my babies!!”

“They're in the nursery, Darling, shhh, lie still and try to calm down...dammit, where is that bloody doctor!!” 

“I can't breathe-Meg! Meg, I can't...breathe...” 

“Calm down...TILDY! GO FIND OUT WHAT'S KEEPING THE—“ just at that moment the king burst through the door and ushered in the doctor, a worried look on both their faces.

“How can I help?” King Henry asked. Guy's vision was going fuzzy grey,

“Meg...what's...happening...?” the doctor shoved Meg out of the way as Guy grabbed for her hand. Henry caught her as the doctor nearly toppled her. He looked in Guy's eyes, felt his throat and chest, and laid his ear to his heart. He mumbled something French under his breath and rummaged through his bag,

“Voila! Buvez ce.” Guy tried to look at him, but focusing only gave him a headache. He pressed a vial to his lips and lifted his head, so he complied. The doctor turned to Meg, “Dessinez un bain de vapeur.”

“What?!...” Guy's eyes fluttered helplessly,

“He...said to draw...a vapor bath...” Henry ran to the door and called for the servants to do what the doctor had said, then disappeared in the direction of the nursery...Meg tried to comfort Guy as well as she could until the servants came to fetch him, Henry amoung them, helping them get Guy into the bath. His compassion touched her, how could a man who for all intents and purposes didn't know them or owe them a thing, be so genuinely kind like this? Surely it wasn't just for Faye's sake. The doctor ordered one of the servants to bring a salted radish, and pressed his fingers to the inside of his wrist as Guy grimaced and whimpered,

“Meg...what...”

“I'm here love...what is it?!” Guy's hand flailed blindly for hers, 

“M'scared...” The servant rushed back in and shoved the chopped and salted radish in Guy's mouth, forcing him to swallow. He nearly choked, but it finally went down. The doctor scowled at him and mumbles in a thick accent,

“Now... We wait.” Meg took Guy's hand, kneeling beside the tub,

“Shhh, it'll be alright, Darling...” secretly she was scared as well. Henry placed a hand on her shoulder,

“I checked on your children, they were upset, but I assured them Uncle Henry wouldn't let anything happen to their Papa” he whispered. Meg nodded, never letting her eyes leave Guy's face,

“Thank you, that was very kind of you...” he nodded and took a few steps back, conferring with the doctor as she smoothed the hair from his face. Guy suddenly felt very heavy, and he fought to stay awake,

“Faye...she...she can come home?” 

“Of course she can, My Love. We all can. But for now rest and don't worry about any of that, we're guests of the King and he worries for your health...” Guy furrowed his brow,

“The king...?” 

“Yes, King Henry. He's here too...” Henry stepped forward and placed a hand on Guy's wet shoulder,

“Rest easy, your family is safe and taken care of until you've revived. You have no need to fear anything here any longer, my friend...my brother...” Guy blinked hard as the young king's face came into focus,

“...Your grace...Thank you.”

“It's the least I can do for you and your family, Lord Ireland. Just rest and get your strength up for now, we can talk more when you are well again...I will leave you now, but I am only a call away, Lord Ireland, Lady Ireland...” he bowed courteously and took his leave. The doctor checked Guy over, grunted in approval, then instructed the servants to pull him out, dress him, and lay him in bed.

“Deux. Two days...Leve toi pas. Do not get up. I vill be back on ze tird day.”

“Merci, Doctor, thank you so much...” Meg said. The servants did as instructed and when they had left she crawled onto the bed and lay down next to her husband, her forehead against his temple, her nose against his cheek, “Are you feeling any better, My Love?” Guy nodded faintly,

“Yeah...Just really heavy...What happened to me? I felt like I wasn't in my body...”

“It was your heart...have you ever had any problem with your heart before? You had us all worried...” she gently stroked his exposed chest. He furrowed his brow,

“N-no...I don't...No. I had...a heart attack?” 

“Yes, and you shouldn't have...you're far too young for that kind of thing...” there was a knock at the door. She kissed his forehead, “I'll be right back...” she opened the door to see Tildy.

“Young?” Guy laughed feebly to himself, “I'm 40...” Tildy's face was beaming as Meg turned back to her,

“Oh, M'lady, you should see, oh you should how they play with him! It's the sweetest thing...” Meg held up a finger,

“40 is still young in my eyes, so shut it!...are you alright for a moment without me?” Guy nodded again as his eyes grew heavy. 

“I'll just take...a nap...” Meg really didn't want to leave him, but she was curious as to what Tildy was so excited about. They quietly entered the nursery where King Henry was on his hands and knees, playing horse with the children, all laughing raucously. Tildy leaned over to me and whispered,

“He's made sure they want for nothing and that they've eaten and taken baths and everything and he insists they call him Uncle Henry, it's so sweet.” The site of them all rolling on the floor was quite hilarious, then they spied Meg and suddenly stopped, scrambling up to stand in a neat line, the king acting like a child,

“M'sorry, M'Lady...were we too loud?” Meg laughed,

“Not at all, but isn't it getting close to bedtime...for all of you?!”   
Guy had a terrible dream in his drug induced sleep...Meg and Henry with the children, playing in a castle, laughing and smiling...Then suddenly, Henry snatched her around the waist like Guy did , and they kissed each other lovingly, the children giggling as they blushed, 

“Meg!! No!!!!” Meg whirled on her heel,

“Guy!...” she rushed back to her husband's side, “Guy? What is it, My Love?!” Guy was sitting up, holding his chest, eyes wide and cheeks stained with tears,

“Meg! Don't leave me!!!” 

“Oh Darling, I'm not going anywhere, My Love...Why would you think that I was?!” Guy lay back against the pillows, still breathing heavily,

“I had a horrible dream...You were happy with the children...With him.”

“Him?...” Guy lowered his eyes, and shot a sideways glance at the open door. Afraid to speak aloud, he simply mouthed,

'...King Henry.' 

“Stupid man...How could you ever think I would choose someone other than you. How many times have I told you my heart would only ever love you, now and forever...” she crawled back into bed with him and planted a long tender kiss on his lips. Guy curled into himself. He didn't feel at all like the man he had become. He was once again small and helpless...and desperate,

“I saw how you were looking at him...with awe...and tenderness. I know he is good with our children...I could hear them laughing. He's young and healthy—“ he barked a dry, fake laugh, “and here I am stuck in bed for days!” His teeth made noise as he clenched his jaw hard.

“How can you say that?!...” He had wounded Meg deeply, “Would that you hit me and shouted, rather than say these think I could ever...How could you even think...?”

“I'm sorry...I just feel so threatened being back here. It's driving me mad.”

“I understand...I think...but please, don't you ever think I could leave you for another man. In fact, to be perfectly honest, if you were to die before me, I would never be able to remarry because I could never belong to someone else the way I belong to you. We are part of the same person and nothing can or will change that, ever...” Guy finally raised his eyes to meet hers, and a tear trickled down his cheek,

“Truly?”

“Stupid man, of course, My Love. Forever and always, remember!” she smiled at him, despite her eyes burning and feeling like she wanted to cry. She stroked his cheek. Guy nuzzled into her shoulder and wrapped one arm around her middle,

“... I wonder if we will ever have another child of our own?”

“I would love that...and I would love to try for another boy for you, but I want you well first!” she kissed his forehead and wrapped her free arm around him, gently rubbing his back. Guy smiled finally and sighed,

“I will get better...I promise. Now that the stress is over, I'll be chasing the children around the palace in no time...” 

“Good, the king wants to speak to you tomorrow if you're up to it. You know he's insisted that they call him Uncle Henry...but something concerns me. Was it just me or did he look sickly since we saw him back home?” Guy turned his face up to her,

“What?...You know, I didn't even really look at him since we got here...”

“Something about him seems different. He looks paler and gaunt, like he's twice his age...but that may just be the stress of ruling a country, like your distinguished grey hairs...” she let her fingers play with the hair around his ear, gently rubbing the curve of his ear. Guy frowned,

“Probably...I hope nothing is wrong with him—he's half my age.”

“I know, that's why it seems to strange to me...but c'mere, you need your rest,” she let her fingers slide down his arm and gently tucked his head into her shoulder once again. Guy smiled softly and let her cradle him,

“Y'know...If any of the guards saw me like this, they'd think me a ninny.” 

“Not at all, they'd just call you a lord completely in love with his lady wife...” she smiled as she rested her cheek against his hair, “Now rest, Darling...” Guy chuckled lightly and closed his eyes,

“...Hopelessly in love...” and he was out like a light. Meg fell asleep almost as quickly, his scent taking her to that safe haven for just the two of them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A King's request...

The next morning they woke to servants bringing them breakfast in bed, with a note from the King giving his apologies, but he too is not feeling well and has been placed on bed rest as well. Guy was already anxious to get up and move about, but the French doctor apparently terrified everyone, and the servants threaten to tie him to the bed if he didn't behave,

“Well, can I at least see my children?” he grumbled. 

“I'll fetch them, My Love...just for you!” Guy smiled brightly and sat up straighter, ready for the bouncing balls of energy to come tearing in. Meg got up and went to the nursery where the children were still half asleep, Tildy gently trying to rouse them. She carried Faye and Rose and Robin came in hanging onto her skirts, rubbing the sleep from their eyes, “As requested, three Gisborne children to lift your mood, My Love...though they're a bit on the sleepy side...” 

“Awwww wee babes...” Guy reached out his arms, “come to Papa.” Rose and Robin crawled up onto the bed and tried to promptly fall back asleep against their father while Faye's little curly head bobbed on Meg's shoulder. She was trying to stay awake, but failing miserably and it was just too adorable. Guy giggled,

“Just pile them all up on me, love. I'm chilly anyway.” Meg handed Faye over to Guy above the sleeping heads of the twins and she nestled into his chest, her bum up in the air,

“I guess we should call this a Gisborne pie instead of a shepherd's pie!” Guy grinned crookedly and patted Faye's swaddled rear,

“A happier moment in life there is none.”

“Tis true, tis true!” Meg replied. She sat on the bed and leaned on her side, her head propped up on her hand as she watched her children's little backs softly move up and down as they slept suctioned to their father.

“Och...” Guy squirmed, “Robin is drooling on me.” Meg giggled behind her hand, 

“You wanted your babies, you deal with it...” she tried to keep from smiling. Guy stuck his tongue out at her, then smiled down at his brood,

“They're going to break hearts when they come of age Y'know...” 

“Of course they are with such fine looking parents as you and I!” she gently pushed back a dark curl dangling precariously close to Rose's mouth, “You and Robin will have your work cut out repelling the suitors for our two devastatingly gorgeous daughters...” Guy smiled sadly,

“Our daughter and yours, you mean...It's going to get more obvious the more she grows up.”

“The only ones who will know the difference will be you and I. Everyone else knows better than to say anything to disrepute that she's not your daughter as well. She'll never know the difference either...” Faye's chubby hand curled around Guy's tunic and she cooed softly, her lips moving as she stuck out her tongue a little. He held his adopted daughter dearly,

“I suppose you're right.” He smiled faintly, “I'm still amazed how quickly I fell in love with her...Perhaps she is a fairy, and not really his child?”

“The twins certainly seemed to think so, especially Rose. The way she dotes on her is so sweet,”  
Meg studied Faye's chubby cheeks and almond shaped eyes with their long gorgeous lashes. “Such a beautiful little princess...” Guy gazed over at Meg with shining eyes,

“What's it feel like to be the mother of a possible future queen?” 

“I don't feel any different. I only feel blessed to have such wonderful children, and a husband that I love stupidly hard and who loves me forever and always!” she smiled back at him, pushing a stray lock of hair from in front of his eye. Careful not to disturb the children, he craned his neck to kiss his wife tenderly,

“God, how I love you, Meg...” 

“And I love you too, Darling Husband of mine!” she nuzzled his nose and Faye cooed again and smiled in her sleep, “I do so love these moments with just you and I and the children...peace and quiet, and complete happiness!” Guy smiled then scowled as Robin fidgeted and pressed his knee into the scar on his stomach,

“Aye...quiet. Until they wake up.” Meg smiled,

“Do you want me to take him?” Guy half grinned,

“No. This is the only cuddle time I get anymore. The time I don't have to be the evil sheriff of Nottingham.” 

“You aren't always the Sheriff, sometimes your the black knight, remember...” Meg giggled softly,  
“but I love being captured by the black knight, so handsome and debonair and slick, I'm quite happy to be locked in his tower...” Guy's smile darkened to a villainous smirk,

“And the black knight delights to lock his tower in you.”

“For shame, Guy!...” Meg giggled loudly, then clapped a hand over her mouth as Rose sat up and blinks at her mother,

“Why are you laughing, you woke me up, now I'm hungry!” She pouted, as Robin joined her, rubbing his fists into his eyes. 

“So much for that peace and quiet...” Meg chortled. Guy snickered and hugged the still sleeping Faye closer,

“Well, I am banished to bed, so this circus is all you love!”

“Alright then, back to the nursery with you all, I'll bet Tildy has your breakfast already waiting on you! But don't wake your sister...” Meg tousled their hair and bundled them off to the nursery for Tildy to look after, then returned to her husband and sleeping little faerie. She lay on her side, snuggled up to Guy, her face against his chest next to Faye's.  
Faye and Guy slept on and off most of the day, Meg's little girl worn out from all the playing she and the twins did with Uncle Henry the evening before, her husband just content to lie there with his little pixie on his chest. Sometime around dinner Faye became fully awake and decided she'd try to get back all the playing time she'd missed while she was asleep. Guy and Meg had dinner with the king in their apartment. We talked of pleasantries until the King's face became shadowed and he picked at the dessert fruits on his plate. He sent all the servants out and became very serious,

“I have no family...” he said. “My father is dead, may he never rest in peace, and my mother died when I was born...and now I have a request of you...” Guy swallowed hard and inclined his head,

“Of course my lord...anything!” 

“The doctors say that I am dying, and I wish to name my successor before my time comes. I want to place your family as my own in the record books, you, Lord Gisborne as my brother. Could you see fit to call me your brother, despite the history between our two families?” Henry's face was haggard, his eyes rimmed with dark circles, his continence deathly serious as he regarded Meg and her husband.

“What? Your majesty! I couldn't even begin to assume—“ the King's look cut him off, “Your grace...Please...Is there nothing that can be done for you?”

“There is nothing. My father's infirmities passed to me, they caused his irrational behavior. While I know that I cannot make amends for what my father did to you, I will do my utmost to see that you are all taken care of as royalty. You have loved my tiny sister more than a child of her patronage deserves and it is my wish that her loving family should be treated in the fullest manner that they deserve. I pray that Faye will not be affected by the same afflictions that I and my father possessed, but that she will live a long, healthy life and grow as beautiful as her mother one day...” He smiled kindly, yet difficultly at Meg as his face grew sad, “...I only wish that I could see that day...”   
The color had drained from Guy's face at the enormity of what he was saying. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but words would not come to him. 

“You are far too generous, Highness...” her expression must have been that of sadness and empathy as she shook her head and squeezed her husbands hand. Guy also shook his head,

“I...I do not deserve this honor, your grace. I have sinned in my life, and do not deserve to be regarded as your kin.” 

“I will not hear of the past, Lord Gisborne, only your answer to my request. However, I will say this, that whatever you may have been forced to do by the Sheriff and by my father in his name has no weight on how you have turned an entire country around just with your kindness. You have the love of a beautiful wife and three precious children, I only have but to look at their faces the way they look at you to know that you are a good man. Not to mention the constant stream of letters from fair Eyrie that tout your wonderful work there. I know that I can leave things in your more than capable hands. Lady Gisborne, would you convince your husband that he is more than worthy and that I indeed wish to call him my brother from now til eternity...” Henry looked to Meg, and her eyes teared up. 

“Majesty, I try to convince him of that every day...” her voice was full of emotion, as she squeezed Guy's hand, in utter disbelief at what she was hearing. Guy's heart was racing and hammering in his ears, and he feared he would have another attack. But there was no pain...no pressure...just a sinking feeling of joy mixed with terror. He swallowed thickly,

“My lord...Who will you name as your successor?” 

“Faye, but you will be her regent and will rule until she is old enough to learn the ways of the realm herself, and she shall always do so under your guidance,” King Henry replied. Guy's eyes almost buggered out,

“Me?! R-regent?!” 

“Is it so hard to understand, brother?” Henry had an amused look on his face as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, “Yes, you and Meg shall be King and Queen Regent upon the day of my death.” Guy clapped a hand over his mouth and fell back in his chair. Meg laughed nervously, still trying to wrap her mind around what the news meant for her family,

“I can not believe this...!!”

“Believe it, Lady Meg...now if you all agree I will call in the Minister of Records to record this event, shall I?” Henry said, reaching for the small bell on the table in front of him. 

“Yes? Yes! I mean...Of course—we would be so honored, your grace,” Guy said. Henry rang the bell, and the Minister of Records entered with a scribe who carried a large leather book into the room. He set it down on the table and pulled up a chair, readying himself to write.

“Minister Jeffries, let it written that from hence forth and in all previous record that Sir Guy of Gisborne, Lord Lieutenant of Ireland is named my blood brother. His family is to be treated henceforth as royalty with all that the title entails. Let it also be known that King Henry has chosen a successor. Faye du Gisborne, and until she comes of age, Lord and Lady Gisborne shall reign as King and Queen Regent of all England upon the moment of my death. Write that all up and see that everyone in the realm knows of it. I shall have to devise a better title for you, but until then Gisborne du Rex will have to suffice...” The minister bowed and ushered the scribe out when he was finished with the copying of the King's words. Guy was trembling, but he steeled his nerves and bowed his head graciously. 

“Your majesty is too magnanimous.”

“Such big words...” Henry laughed, “for now I shall leave you to absorb the new title and I shall look in on my nieces and nephew...Rest well, brother, and good night...” He rose, bowed slightly and took his leave of them. 

“Guy...am I dreaming?!” Meg breathed when the king was gone. Guy's voice cracked,

“Only if we are in the same dream...” Meg leaned over and kissed him hard,

“This is beyond anything I ever dreamed of for you, My Love. I am so proud and excited for you...”   
she kissed him again. Guy swallowed hard, still in shock,

“Meg...I don't know how to run a country! What if I screw up??”

“You'll learn, Darling...” she laughed, “I'm sure Henry wouldn't just toss you into the water to see if you float. I would think he'd want you here to learn alongside him...I can't believe this...” she kissed him deeply. Guy was suddenly sad,

“...Will we never see Ireland again?” 

“I hadn't thought of that...I'm sure we will...we could live part of the year there and part of the year here. The children do so love the green hills and streams and waterfalls there, and we mustn't forget the faerie circles...” Meg smiled at him, “I'm sure Henry would understand our love for the place we've come to call home.” Guy nodded, his head still swimming at the change of events,

“Meg...I don't know what to think...”

“Neither do I, all I know right now is that you need to get back in bed...C'mon, let me help you,” she said as she took both his hands and stood up in front of him, ready to pull him up. Guy smiled softly, suddenly seeing her resplendent in royal robes and crown in his mind's eye as he stood,

“You are beautiful...

“And you are stupidly deeply in love with me...” she smiled at him and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she kissed him tenderly. Guy inhaled everything about her as they kissed, his heart racing dangerously once again as he pulled her hips to his. Meg broke the kiss, “Uh-huh, not yet...not til you're well again...now c'mon, to bed with ye!” she smacked him on the bum. Guy mock pouted but his smirk broke it as he smacked her in return and climb into the soft downy bed.

“You really shouldn't have been out of bed in the first place, remember the doctor's orders...” she squinted her eyes at him and walked around the other side of the bed to crawl in next to him, before she kissed him again, with her lips...she shouldn't tease him like that, but she couldn't help it, she liked it far too much. Guy moaned softly and caressed her silky cheek,

“Maybe you shouldn't lie next to me either then...I can't promise I won't undress you.”

“Shall I lock the door first?” she smirked at him. A devilish grin crossed his face,

“Probably should...” Meg scampered out of bed and locked the door then ran back to bed, coming to rest against Guy's delicious lips. He chuckled musically against her lips and grabbed her hips, pulling her atop him. Meg moaned into his kiss, having missed his touch and his taste for nearly three weeks. She kissed him hard and deep, her hands on either side of his face as their lips and tongues vied for dominance. Guy's hands glided up and unlaced her bodice expertly, sliding the gown off her shoulders to expose her full breasts. He took them into his hands and suckled slowly, moaning against her flesh. Meg's hands slid down his torso to find the top of his breeches. His hot mouth against her flesh was intoxicating and he elicited unearthly moans from her,

“Oh God, Guy!...” Guy growled against her breast and flicked his tongue over her erect nipple before nibbling up to her neck again,

“You know...this isn't...giving my body...rest,” he moaned between heavy breaths. He stretched up to bite her earlobe as he buried his hands under her skirts and kneaded her thighs, “Lets make a prince, shall we?”

“Yes, let's!...” Meg moaned breathlessly. Her fingers unlaced his breeches and let his hardness free, as it bounced upward it rubbed against her outer blossom and she gasped at the sensation, “Help me...get this...dress off...” she gasped. Guy chuckled again and nearly ripped the fabric as he wrangled it free of her hips and she kicks it onto the floor. He sat up just enough to yank his tunic shirt over his head, which in turn yanked his hair free from the leather tie he had it bound with. He fell back into the sea of pillows, and pulled her down with him. 

“Oh yes...” Meg moaned as she slid down onto his meaty member and it filled her completely. She let her fingers tangle themselves in his hair as she kissed him hungrily, gently moving up and down on his length. Guy shuddered and thrust beneath her as her squeezing coaxed sharp moans and gasps from his throat. He wrapped his tongue around hers and nipped her lips, all the while letting his hands roam freely on her body. Meg moved her hands to his chest and used the leverage to press her hips down onto his as he thrusted into her. She ground against him, letting her muscles do most of the work, her hips gyrating in smooth rhythm to her moans and gasps,

“Oh God, Guy...you feel so good inside me...I want to devour you...” Guy grabbed and squeezed her ass-cheeks roughly and grinned, 

“Then do it. Make me your bitch.” Meg smirked, her eyes half lidded as she come down hard on him, grinding hard on top of him, her fingers scratched against his chest as she bit his neck and shoulders. Growling deep moans against his skin. She pulled him up into a sitting position and wrapped her leg around his waist, still pushing her hips hard against him,

“Fuck me, Guy, fuck me hard and deep...” she arched her back, leaning her hands just above his knees, pressing her hips down and her breasts up.

“Oh God, you are a beast, woman!” He grabbed her shoulders hard and shifted inside her until his legs were beneath him, and he lifted them as one, coming back down hard on top of her with their heads dangerously close to the foot of the bed. He grabbed the bed posts and use them to drive himself harder and deeper into her as she fairly shrieked beneath him. Her cries of pleasure drove him wild, and she sucked hard on her neck, leaving a violet bruise.

“Oh God, yes! Yes...UUunnnnnhhhhh....Oh Guy, you're so...huge...and hard....I love it when....you make love to me...like this....Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum hard...” His pounding sent her into a frenzy and she was driven mad by multiple orgasms at once and she bit her tongue to keep from screaming at the top of my lungs as her entire body convulsed and writhed beneath him, spasming uncontrollably with wave after wave after wave of sensual pleasure, my muscles clamping down hard on him, “Oh God, Guy...Yes, Yes...Just like that...Oh, Oh, Unnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!” Guy's heart threatened to burst through his chest, and all at once his body seized as climax hit him. Their teeth clinked together as he came down hard on her mouth, sucking the screams from her throat as he battled his own roars of erotic euphoria. After what seemed like an eternity of fireworks and convulsions, he lay limp as a wet noodle on top of her, wheezing as he panted, languidly trailing a finger across her bare shoulder,

“I think...I like...this bed rest.” 

“So do I...” Meg breathed, trying to catch her breath...she suddenly giggled, “My God, but that was fun!!” Guy rested his chin on his hand over her breast and grinned impishly,

“Aye it was. I hope the king didn't hear us!”

“Is it bad that I sort of hope he did...” Meg smirked and bit her lips as she gazed into her husbands beautiful stormy blue eyes, her fingers twisting a lock of his hair. Guy arched both his eyebrows at once,

“Oh? And why do you, hmm? Are you being a rebellious queen?”

“Not at all. I just want him to know that I love my husband no matter what condition he's in, My Lord King Regent...Once I fell for you, I was hopelessly addicted and I can never get enough of you, My Love...” she pulled him down into a deep kiss. 

“Hmmmm...” he hummed deeply into the kiss, “Hopelessly addicted...you are my aphrodisiac.”

“...and you are mine!” She took one of his hands and gently kissed every fingertip before flicking her tongue at the index and middle finger. She took them into her mouth and gently sucked, letting her teeth gently bite them, never losing eye contact with him. “I have no need for sweetmeats or sugared fruits when I have you...” Guy's face was on fire from blushing, but nothing could wipe the lecherous smirk from his face,

“You are pushing the limits, my love...I do believe I was supposed to—ah—rest? Aye?”

“I don't know what you're talking about...can't a wife find her husband delicious beyond all reason?!”   
she smirked and nuzzled his nose. The fingernails of her other hand lightly scratching his bare muscular back in big circles. “I wish we could stay in bed all the time, doing nothing but tasting each other and gazing into each other's eyes...” Guy purred against her cheek as he nuzzled her in return,

“Now you know we wouldn't just do that...”

“We could, later on, many years from now when you're too old for sex, as you like to remind me...”  
she ran her toes up his leg as her fingernails reached the top of his ass-cheeks, scratching and kneading them a little as she giggled in his ear. Guy squeaked and fidgeted,

“But my love, you keep me young...I will be thrusting into you when we are both old and gray and our muscles have caved to wrinkles.” Meg giggled and nibbled on his ear,

“I like the sound of that...” she let her tongue run along the edge of his earlobe as her feet played with his, one hand resting on his ass, the other running back up his back to play with his hair and massage the base of his neck, “I love just laying here with you...” 

“And I love being molested by you...this back rub is simply divine.”

“Molested?!...well then, I'll have to molest you more often...” she let her lips brush his, tempting him gently. Guy giggled and took the bait, kissing her hard. Meg moaned and whimpered into his kiss, enjoying how his lips caressed hers. Her hand moved up to the small of his back and languidly rested there, her thumb gently running back and forth. Guy broke the kiss with a soft juicy pop, and smiled,

“You know, I do believe you are the best lover in all of God's creation. You can both shake my core, and soothe the beast you rile up...I love you, my perfect bride.” Meg giggled a little,

“I'm not perfect, but I'm glad you think so, My Dearest Husband...and I cannot tell you how much I love you, Guy Crispin Gisbourne. more than life itself, as far as the east is from the west, to the moon and back and beyond...If you live to be 100, I want to live one day less, so that I never have to be without you, ever...” she rested her forehead against his, just listening to his breathing, feeling his heartbeat against her breast, his fingers entwining with her. 

“Well how about this,” he breathed in a gravelly whisper, “We die at the exact same moment, in each other's arms, so that neither of us ever has to live without the other.”

“That sounds like a much better idea, My Love...” she whispered softly, brushing his lips with hers again, then kissing him softly, gently suckling at his bottom lip tenderly. The kiss was interrupted by a monster of a yawn,

“Oh gosh...I'm more spent than I thought. What say you to some sweet dreams?”

“Did I wear you out, My Love? Sleep does sound good though...” Guy grinned drunkenly,

“Oh you did more than wear me out, love. C'mon.” He rolled around until his head was again on the pillows and burrowed under the blankets.

“Oh really? Do tell...” Meg grinned and snuggled into his side as she always did, one arm wrapped around her and a leg thrown over hers. Guy giggled softly,

“Nuh uh. If you don't know...then I'm not...gonna...tell...” he was already passing out. 

“Oh I know, alright...” she whispered. “Goodnight, sweet Prince, royalty is finally thine...” Guy's smile broadened,

“...Gisborne Rex...”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Coronation and a Catastrophe...

Guy opened his eyes to the cheers and salutations of the crowd. Their three bipedal children stood before him, Meg to his right wearing a brilliant crown of gold and rubies, and holding their newborn son, Henry. The scepter felt so heavy in his hand, as though it knew it held the weight of the world, but he rather liked the coolness of the crown upon his brow. He smiled proudly with his hand upon Faye's shoulder. His adopted daughter wore her own miniature crown as a symbol of her future reign, but she was more interested in the fine doll which was a gift on her third birthday just passed. Guy glanced over at Meg, his icy eyes sparkling in the candlelight of the cathedral,

“Are you as wonderfully terrified as I am?” Meg bit her lip,

“I don't know about wonderful, but terrifying, yes!” The trumpets blasted, and the heralds cried out the name of Gisborne, King Regent of England and France, Lord of Ireland. He grabbed Meg's hand and squeezed tightly as they walked down the aisle to the waiting throngs outside the abbey. The sun was blinding as they exited the abbey. Poor Faye was stunned as the crowds outside erupt into screams and cheers for them and she almost stumbled backwards into her mother's legs. Meg's cheeks hurt from so much smiling, and Guy's hand constantly squeezing hers sent joyous bubbles all through her,

“I can't believe this is really happening...” Guy smile humbly at the crowds and nodded over and over to them, whispering to Meg,

“...Believe it...because it's real. And I am about to wet myself from fear.” Meg giggled helplessly til Faye pulled on her gown. She picked her up and she waved a little to the crowd and they ate it up, cheering louder and poor Faye tried to hide her face in Meg's neck.

“They're cheering for you and Papa, Sweetheart...”

Later, as they caught their breath from the constant bombardment of well-wishers and ministers of various whatevers, there was a knock at the door. As a servant opened it, Guy spied Ian peeking around the corner,

“So, you've decided to forsake us and stage a coup, eh?! Shows just how much ya care about us back home!” he chuckled, “and speaking of home, I brought a few friends...” A tiny blonde curly head peeks around the corner pulling Kate after her,

“Oh my God, Kate!” Meg fairly ran to her and hugged her, “Oh how I've missed you...and who is this precious little thing?” Guy had his newborn son cradled in his arms, and nearly dropped him with shock as he bolted to his feet,

“Ian!! Kate!! Good heavens, when did you get here?!” 

“Just a little while ago...Meg, Guy, this is Meg, and this...” Alan came walking in with another little curly head, much smaller than the first, “...is Peter.” 

“My God, has it been that long?!” Meg said ushering them in to sit with them. Kate sat next to her friend and pulled little Meg up on her lap while Alan strode over to Guy to compare little boys. 

“It doesn't seem like it, but it has...so much has changed, with Alan as Sheriff now and John as his right hand man I get to spend most of my time with the children and I must say it's so wonderful to finally have a family of my own, speaking of which, yours has certainly grown exponentially since we last saw each other...” Guy and Alan bragged over their boys and shared old stories of sheriffs past as Peter and Henry stared wide eyed at each other. 

“It has...and so much as happened in that short amount of time too. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought that we'd become royalty. From the dungeons of Nottingham to the Crowned Heads of England.” Robin and Rose had waited long enough and as Faye climbed into Meg's lap they finally spoke up,

“Aunt Kate! Uncle Alan, we've so much to show you, all the things we've learned since we last saw you! Father has taught me to shoot and hunt and ride like a prince. I'm ever so good at it!” Robin said,

“And Faye and I have been learning to be princesses, it's so much fun, and oh the glorious tea parties in the garden we have!” Rose chirruped. At the mention of a tea party, Faye clapped her hands,

“Tee pahrdy, Mumma! Wit cake!” Guy chuckled and Ian beamed proudly as though he was their grandfather,

“Oh how I have missed familiar faces...” 

“So have I...” We talked for hours and the children dragged us all outside to show off their skills and get Ian to play with them. 

“It's late, we should return home before all of Nottingham goes crazy with no Sheriff to keep things running smoothly,” Kate laughed, nudging Alan as Peter who had since fallen asleep, cooed in his reverie.

“So soon?” Meg asked sadly, “Then you must promise to come visit often. You are friends of the royal family now and I will simply go mad if you don't come and keep me sane whilst Guy deals with running a country...” Alan giggled,

“Royal family ey? Guess you'll still be demanding taxes from us, eh Gisborne? Ah—forgive me, King Guy, your royal highness?” he bowed deeply, and Guy scowled. 

“Keep up that smart tongue of yours and I'll triple what I demand from your puny jurisdiction Sheriff,” they all shared a good laugh and said their sad farewells. Ian stays on with us, but Guy demanded he retire from service and live with us as family instead.  
Later than evening, Meg sat at her vanity, day dreaming about the day, so many things running through her head. Their new living quarters were huge, the bed a tall four post canopy, a large sitting area, separate dressing area, and two fireplaces. Everything available for our beck and call...it was simply staggering to take in. She hummed softly as she brushed her hair. Guy insisted on personally seeing the children to bed, then sneaked up behind Meg as she hummed. He placed a tender kiss at the back of her neck,

“And how is my queen?”

“Oh my, how you startled me...shame on you...” she smiled at him in the mirror and leaned gently against him as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders, “Your queen is simply divine, My Love....still a bit overwhelmed, but divine all the same...”

“Mmmm...” he placed one last kiss on her neck and stood up, watching her in the mirror, “Overwhelmed isn't the word...I'm afraid to go to sleep for I don't know what tomorrow will bring.”

“So am I, I feel like we've been living a dream the past few weeks, ever since Henry died. It all happened so suddenly and we were thrust into things and left to flounder on our own. Thank God, Henry had you help in all his councils and meetings or we'd be utterly lost...” Guy absently ran his fingers through her hair, 

“...I never thought it would happen. He seemed like he was going to pull through.”

“It did...It's still hard to believe. At least he got to see the baby and know that we named him in his honour...How are the children tonight?” Guy smiled warmly,

“Thrilled to pieces to have Ian telling them a bedtime story. I had to tear myself away, it was so intriguing.” Meg giggled, 

“Filling their head with more stories of the magic folk again, I bet!”

“Nope...” he strolled away to pour them each a glass of wine, his obnoxious royal robes dragging behind him, “Dragons!”

“Oooh, how intriguing indeed, no wonder you couldn't tear yourself away...” Meg noticed him struggling with his robes. She rose as she tied her long curls back. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Shall I help you with your robes, Majesty?” Guy half grinned,

“If you can figure this mess out, be my guest...I miss my kilt.”

“There's always the scissors...they can make you another one...” she laughed. Guy wrinkled his nose at her,

“Haha, very funny.”

“Well, it was worth a try...” With a little tugging and pulling and nearly tangling herself up in the robes too, she finally extricated him from them and tossed them on the sofa, “Finally...there's my husband...the King...” Guy grinned crookedly and pulled off the undershirt, sighing as the cool air hit his bare chest,

“I find myself getting jealous when you say that...I still don't feel like a king.”

“Shall, I help you feel like a king...My Lord...” she took a sip of the wine and smirked over the rim of the glass, her free hand crawling up his chest, fingers tangling in his fur, “Because you've always been the king of my heart, the king of my castle, and the king of my whole world, My Love...” Guy smiled and took her hand in his, pulling it to his lips, and kissing each finger,

“You've made me feel like a king of love since the day you saved my life.”

“I didn't save your life, you saved mine, remember...” She stepped forward and gently leaned against him, setting the glass of wine down and running her fingers through his hair. Guy's eyes sparkled in the candlelight as he gazed adoringly at her,

“That's not how I remember it...”

“Well then, My Lord, remind me how it happened...” Meg said softly, lost in his gorgeous eyes. 

“Well...” the corner of his lips curled and he slowly unlaced her gown's sleeves. “There I was... hidden in darkness...with naught but rats and demons to give me solace.” He worked on her bodice as his lashes fluttered slowly, blinking back the joyful tears at the memory, “There was a great commotion in the courtyard...and then a clang of iron doors. And I looked up...” he raised his eyes to hers as her gown whispered to the floor, “and there was my guardian angel, manifest in the most beautiful creature to ever grace God's green earth.”

“Ah yes...grimy and dirty and full of contempt for everyone and everything...not so angelic if I recall”  
she ran her fingernails up his arms. He smirked,

“Aye. That was me...YOU were the angelic one. I just wonder why I never noticed you before...?”

“No, that was me...and that was the first time I'd actually been in Nottingham...I would see you ride through the villages and past the estate, but either you were always preoccupied or I was forced out of sight by either my parents or my suitors...I always noticed your eyes, though,” she dropped her gaze to the floor, suddenly blushing in embarrassment. Guy chuckled in amusement,

“You noticed my eyes?”

“How could I not, they're beautiful!” she looked up at him, then suddenly got embarrassed again and dropped them, her fingers playing with his, “...that's not all I noticed, though...” Guy smirked, thoroughly entertained by her unusual embarrassment,

“Oh?...Pray tell, my regal wife, what else did you notice about me?”

“Things...” she tried not to smile, “How tall you were, for one, the exquisite lines of your face and...and...form...the swagger you walked with, but always how you looked at all the pretty girls...I so desperately wanted you to look at me like that...” Now it was Guy's turn to blush,

“Yes...well...I was a fool to ever want any of them in my bed. Now all I can think about is you. You know, I may very well be the first king who does not take a mistress.”

“Only...” she continued, ignoring his last comment, “I think it was the way you looked at Marian that I most longed for...not a lecherous expression, but one of love...” Guy's face fell,

“That was my biggest mistake of all...”

“It was a stepping stone...Oh Guy, I can't tell you how much my heart leapt that moment you looked at me with that same expression when I broke you out of the dungeon...” she lifted his hands to her lips and kissed them, almost tearing up at the remembrance. Guy's smile returned and he looked at her the exact same way he did in that moment,

“You are the only person who has ever given me a second chance, expecting nothing in return.”

“You showed me in that dungeon that there were people out there who cared for more than themselves...Why? As rude and cruel as I was to you before that, what made you care?”

“Honestly?...I would've never cared before. I just was too depressed to care about myself anymore. I guess once I stopped caring about myself, the ability to care for others was able to break through...or maybe it's more selfish than that—maybe since I knew I was going to die, I wanted to do something good for once so maybe...just maybe, God wouldn't send me to hell.”

“Whatever it was, I'm so very grateful that it did happen. I never knew a person could love and be loved until you opened my eyes. Even on the execution block, when I thought we were both going to die, I was glad you were there beside me, if I could have held your hand I would have. God, I love you Guy Crispin Gisborne, so very much...” she raised up on her toes and tenderly kissed his lips. Guy slid his hands around her hips and squeezed gently as he deepened the kiss,

“Mmmm and I love you, Meg Bennett Gisborne, I am so very glad our destinies crashed into each other.” He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap, twirling his fingers in her hair, “Y'know, I never asked... Is Meg short for something?” Meg blushed,

“...Margaret...” she leaned her forehead against his, “...how about Guy, is that short for something?”

“Nuh uh...just Guy...Hmmmm Margaret Regina has a nice ring to it.”

“Really? Just so long as you never call me that in public or it'll be "off with his head"...” she dragged her finger across his neck, then her tongue, giggling as she did. Guy smirked mischievously,

“You don't like it? Margaret?”

“The Margaret part is fine, it's the Regina part...it sounds like something else...” she giggle-snorted and pulled her knees up to her chest as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Guy furrowed his brow, then paled, and flushed crimson,

“Meg!!”

“Well, it does!!!” Guy broke down into giggles and fell back into bed, taking her down with him. 

“Sorry...though there is something you could do with the other...” she whispered in his ear and they rolled around on the bed. Guy grinned wickedly,

“Isn't it still too early after childbirth?...Henry is not but a month old.” 

“Well, you're probably right...” she rubbed her cheek against his furry chest, “...but when has that ever stopped us...” Guy chuckled huskily,

“True, but now that I am king, I must force myself to be more—ah—responsible.” 

“What fun is that?!...” Meg stuck her tongue in his fur and wiggled it around.

“Och! Woman! You know I can't stand that!!” Guy feigned annoyance and rolled away. 

“And you know you love it...” she snuggled up to his backside, sticking her fingers in the waistband of his trousers, “...and it's not fair that your still dressed when you've already undressed me...” Guy glanced over his shoulder with a glint in his eye,

“Well, whose fault is that?”

“Oh-ho-ho!!...I see how it is...C'mere, you!” she moved and rolled him back over on his back, straddling him and kissing down his chest 'til she reached his waistband, then she painfully slowly unlaced his trousers with only her tongue and teeth. Guy's voice quivered as tiny excited moans squeaked out,

“So much...for being...responsible...” 

“Oh, well, I can stop if you don't want to...” she smirked at him as she pulled his trousers down, releasing his hard member with a bounce. Guy stiffened like a board, and his fists accidentally yanked her hair. 

“Uunnnnnhhhh....”

“MMmmmmm, you like that do you...” Meg smiled and bent down, licking the tip of his cock flirtatiously as her hands massaged his thighs, slowly peeling his breeches off. 

“Oh God...” he whimpered, “W-why....”

“Why what, My Darling...” she stopped and lifted her head to see if he was alright. He breathed a whine, 

“Why do you do this to me?...I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't hurt me, Darling, just be gentle...” she resumed her ministrations. Hot moans vibrated through him as his hips rose to meet her of their own volition.

“Mmmmmm...” she moaned against him, letting the vibrations send him into ecstasy. Guy growled deeply and pulled her gently by the hair up to his lips, sliding his hands down her back to guide her onto his throbbing need. Meg moaned into his kiss as he pushed her down onto his hardness. Oh God he felt so good, “Oh Guy...I love the way you fill me so deliciously...” Guy squeezed her hips and rocked her against him as he thrusted and moaned,

“And I love your tightness and how you squeeze me so hard...” Meg whimpered and moaned with every thrust. She ground her hips into his, loving how she could feel every little movement and throbbing vein on his entire length because of her sensitivity from childbirth, “Uuuuunnnnnnnhhhhh...” she groaned and sighed, “God, yes...” Guy chuckled and craned his neck to bite on her ear, sucking it hard as he kneaded her buttocks. “Oh Guy...you're so terribly...good at this...” she giggled, gasping and moaning with his every thrust, his hot tongue sending flames through her. Guy breathed into her ear,

“Only as good as my partner is...” he kissed across her face and down her neck, easily rolling them so he now dominated her from above. He throbbed gently, then surprised her with a hard thrust as he took her breast into his mouth. Meg gasped and arched her back involuntarily,

“Oh yes...yes...” she moaned loudly as her hands roamed his back and down to his ass-cheeks. Guy dragged his tongue across the valley between her breasts and suckled the other one as his fingers sneaked down between her lower lips. “OH GOD!!!” Meg cried as his fingers connected with the soft nub at the top of her cunt-blossom. She writhed and moaned beneath him, her back arching into him, “Oh yes, yes...rub me harder...” Guy bit roughly on her neck, rubbing her nearly raw as he pounded her hard enough to tear them both. Oh...Oh.....yeeessss.....fffffffuuuccccckkkkk....” God she loved what he did to her. His fingers, his tongue, his hard cock...he was about to send her over the edge. She clamped down hard on him as her orgasm hit and she found herself gasping a silent scream of pleasure, the only sound coming out a squeaking whimper. Guy's breath resonated with a guttural roar against her neck as she gripped and yanked and squeezed in a way he could only describe as juicing him. He buried his face between her breasts and slid his arms beneath her as she arched off the bed, holding her tightly against his hard body as if they might both float away in this erotic dance of carnal pleasure.

“Unnnhhhff God, Meg, oh yes...” he gasped and nearly choked, then broke down into breathy giggles as the spasms faded, “Dammit woman, you are so perfect.”

“You're too kind, My Lord...but keep a little credit for yourself...damn, I love the way you fuck me...” she pulled him up to meet her lips as her fingers tangled in his hair. Guy chuckled and panted against her lips as they kissed, their passion no less for the wear,

“At this rate, we will have enough children to make our own court!”

“Oh you...” Meg whispered and nuzzled his nose, kissing him deeper as they rolled onto their sides facing each other, gently stroking each other. Guy was caught off guard by a vicious yawn, 

“Alright... Lights out. My first royal decree is that it's bedtime.” Meg giggled,

“As you wish, Your Excellency...” Guy rolled onto his back with a smug grin,

“An obedient queen...His majesty is pleased.” Meg snuggled into his side and drifted quickly off to sleep in his warm embrace.  
They were both woken to servants pounding on the door,

“Your grace?? Are you alright?! The door is locked! Quick, get the guards to break it down! His majesty may be in danger!” Meg rubbed at her eyes, then pulled the covers over her as she remembered she was still naked, not a sight for the guards to see.

“Guy, you'd better open the door before they—” The door flew open,

“GOD'S TEETH!! Can't a man sleep with his door locked?!” Guy thundered. The servants opened their mouths to say something, noticed they were both naked, then paused and bowed,

“Pardon your grace, we were afeared for your safety tis all.” Meg blushed a deep crimson and pulled her toes up under the blanket trying to hide from their laughing eyes.

“Guy...” she held out a sheet to him as he stood there, hands on hips, glowering at the servants.

“What?” then suddenly he realized they could see everything. He flushed purple and grabbed the sheet, all but chasing them back through the door, “OUT!!! ALL OF YOU NOW!!!” They scurried like roaches, and once he'd slammed the door behind them, he could hear the giggles and gossip. Meg cowered and giggled under the blanket, embarrassed but finding it all so hilarious,”Och.... I will never get used to not having privacy!”

“Neither will I...” Meg said from beneath the blanket, biting her lip to try and keep from laughing. She could no longer hold it in and she burst out laughing. Guy glared at her, then smirked, and started laughing himself,

“It's not funny!”

“Yes it is...they've seen the King's jewels now...!!!” her sides hurt and her eyes were watering as she cackled. Guy pounced on her and pinned her down as she laughed,

“Well then YOU should be afraid, for now they will surely tell the chambermaids all about my godlike body, and half the kingdom will want to warm my bed!” he blew relentless raspberries on her neck.

“We shall just have to lock ourselves in the Tower then...far away from the prying eyes of the public and amuse ourselves with each other!” Guy propped himself up on his elbows and smirked,

“Oh? Are we into erotic torture now?”

“I don't know, but I think I like the sound of that...” she looked at him with wide eyes and a smirk.

“Oh ho ho...You are a vixen!” He kissed her hard, then rolled out of bed to dress. Meg smiled and sank back into the pillows. 

“I wonder...”

“Hmm? Wonder what, love?”

“I wonder how McGuire is handing things in Ireland, I wonder if everything still looks the same...” she sighed, remembering the beautiful scenery. “Do you ever wonder those kinds of things?” Guy yanked up his velvet britches and secured the waistband,

“... Aye. I try not to though—It only saddens me to wonder.”

“Aye, it does me too. There's not a place here in England quite so beautiful as those Irish green hills and valleys, lagoons and waterfalls...” she crawled out of bed and wrapped a velvet robe around her and sat at her vanity to brush her tangled hair. Guy shrugged into a forest green and black doublet, and tied back his hair,

“Would you like for me to send for your ladies?” 

“Would is be too much to ask you to come brush my hair...I love it when you do it...” she smiled softly at him in the mirror. Guy's cheeks pinked, and he took up her brush,

“You know I cannot say no when you smile like that...”

“I love you, Your Majesty...” her smiling cheeks blushed as he sat next to her on the bench.”

“And I love you, Queen Margaret. Fair Meg—the love of England.” 

“Stop....you're making me blush...” she shifted a little and her robe fall off her shoulder. Guy giggled quietly and kissed her bare shoulder before replacing the robe. There was a knock at the door and Meg's ladies-maids peeked in,

“Are we disturbing you, Majesties?” Guy shook his head with a handsome smile,

“C'mon. I'm afraid I have made her hair worse than ever last night.” Meg blushed again and caught him in a kiss before he got up. The ladies dressed Meg in a lovely teal gown and looped her hair in braids all along the back of her head. When they'd finished she went down to see her children who were already playing with Uncle Ian.

Guy grumbled as he was kept in meeting after meeting, when all he wanted was to see his children. His mood sobered further when a missive arrived from the barons in the north about the Scots attacking farms along the border,

“Dear God, will I have to ride off into battle like Queen Eleanor before? These barbarians must learn their place and stop encroaching upon our lands! I'll not pass on a country in war to my daughter!”

In a room far removed from Guy's audience chambers, Meg's girls showed her the progress they'd made on their drawings and she ooh-ed and ahh-ed at them, as Robin skewered Ian with his wooden practice sword,

“Robin, careful now, Ian's an old man now...” she winked at him. Ian chuckled and flailed valiantly on the floor until Robin pounced him to submission, and the dogs barked in victory for their young master. From his vantage point atop Ian, Robin crowed,

“I can't wait 'til Baby Henry is old enough so that I can teach him to fight too!!” 

“Don't you think you're father will want that job?” Meg said, rocking Henry as he cooed up at her.

“Aww, you take all the fun out of things, Muther!” Robin pouted and Ian tousled his hair.

Downstairs, talk of war with Scotland intensified. Guy stormed out of the meeting as the nobles continued to argue, and made his way to the nursery. Perhaps his children would help him clear his mind,

“NO! Bad dog, My dowl...gimme, NO!!” Faye cried as Rolly played tug of war with her and her dolly.

“Rolly! Heel!...Come!” Meg said. He released the doll and slinked over to her and sat at her foot, staring up at her with his sad eyes like he knew he did wrong. A crying Faye brought her mother her doll with it's tattered dress and broken arm.

“Mumma, fizt'it!” she cried as she held it up to Meg. Guy lurked in the doorway, arms folded as he watched his family with a tender smile. Rose got up from the table where she has been learning to sew and took Faye by the hand,

“Mumma's busy with baby Henry, I'll help you fix it, Little Faye...”

“You're such a sweet big sister, RosiePosie!” Meg smiled at her. Then she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, like someone was watching her. She turned to see Guy leaning against the door frame, “Hello, My Love, won't you come in?!”

“Papa! Father!” Robin leapt off of Ian and Faye dropped her doll in Rose's lap as the two raced to their father. Guy grinned from ear to ear as he dropped to one knee and stretched out his arms to catch them,

“And how are my minions today?”

“You should have seen it, Father, I bested Ian with only a few quick slashes...” He demonstrated them for his father.

“That's excellent form, Robin! But I'll bet ye cannot best the king!”

“Doggy, bad...” Faye pouted, tears still in her eyes, her lower lip jutting out. Guy scooped up his faerie child—I had come to terms with the fact that Rose was right all along, and Faye truly was a child of a sprite and not John's, 

“Aww wee lamb. What did the mean old beast do to my poor sweet pixie?” 

“Brokted my dowwy...” Faye said, leaning her forehead against her father's cheek as she continued to pout. 

“Look, Faye...I said I would fix it and I am, see?!” Rose held up the doll and showed Faye where she's mended the tears in her dress. “...the arm might take a bit of work, but we'll see what we can do after I've finished the dress, alright?!” The way Rose doted on her sister was so adorably sweet. Faye, despite being a bit of a pixie, was a little slow at times and Rose took it in her stride and looked well after her.  
Guy pepper butterfly kisses on Faye's cheeks and nose before setting her down,

“There see? Sissy has you all better now. Ian, I hope my hooligan prince did not injure you?” he grinned as he stood and dusted himself off, 

“Hardly, milord. He is a teddy bear to be certain.”

“I am NOT!!!” Robin protested and they all laughed. Meg held her hand out for Guy to sit next to her,

“How is everything going?” Guy kept his face serene, but she could see the storm in his eyes as he sat and kissed her cheek,

“Not so good...”

“What is it, My Love?” she bundled Baby Henry into his arms and leaned against his shoulder, hoping holding his son would cheer him. Guy shook his head and whispered low,

“Not here. Not now.” It must be bad, or he would have told her, Meg thought.

“Look, Darling, Henry has your nose!” she placed the tip of her finger on the end of his nose and Henry smiled a gummy smile up at us. Guy chuckled softly,

“We shall have to find a gorgeous princess for him to marry—she will look so plain compared to him already!”

“That she will...our children are all simply beautiful aren't they!“ She rested her cheek against his shoulder and gazed at all their children in turn.

“Indeed...we will be able to marry them off to all the great countries in the world and own all of Christendom!” 

“Such a dreamer you are, My Love!” Meg giggled, and rubbed his ear a little with her finger. Even Ian laughed. Henry sneezed the cutest little sneeze and cooed. Guy frowned,

“Is Henry ill?”

“No...babies can sneeze without being ill, Darling. Don't worry so!” Guy sighed and caressed his tiny cheek,

“M'sorry... I'm just so paranoid lately.”

“Guy, is everything alright?!” Meg whispered, searching his eyes.

“Dammit, wife—I said NOT NOW!” Meg was startled and everyone looked at Guy. Henry cried and she took him from his father and rose trying to calm him down. The girls looked as if they wanted to cry and Meg couldn't meet Guy's eyes. Ian placed a hand on Robin's shoulder as he regarded the King with a sad expression. Guy sat still as a mountain as his jaw worked. He stared at nothing in particular as he inwardly cursed himself for the outburst. Finally he muttered,

“...Meg...I'm sorry.” Henry wouldn't stop crying and Meg cooed to him, she kept her thoughts to herself, she didn't want to yell in front of the children. Tears burned in her eyes but didn't dare fall in front of the children, Ian, or Guy...Guy stood and went to her, placing a hand on the small of her back, “Sweetheart, I...”

“I know...” she turned into him and leaned her forehead against his cheek. She felt like she wanted to cry like Henry, throw a tantrum like Faye and beat on the walls. She wished to God she could help Guy, but no one would let her. 

“...I need to speak with you...in private. Do you have a moment?”

“Of course...” Meg started to hand Henry off to one of the nurses, but Ian intercepted him, almost knocking the poor girl into the wall. “There you go, Grandpa...” she smiled at him, then followed Guy out of the nursery. Guy took her hand and led her to their room—the only semi private place we can talk in the entire palace,

“There is talk of war with Scotland, Meg.”

“War? With Scotland?! Why?” she had no idea it was s serious. 

“They are raiding the border towns again. There has been peace, but apparently they see the crown as weak now with a regent in charge and a toddler queen. They've killed and raped nearly down to Northumberland...Meg—the council says we must attack and push them back.”

“Northumberland?!...War.....Guy, can the country stand a war yet?” she sank onto the bed, still not quite believing her ears.

“...I don't know. I've been wracking my brain trying to think of a way to avoid it...”

“Sending troops will only make it worse, won't it? What is it they want? Is it weak to want to keep the peace?!”

“I don't know! God knows I don't know!” Guy flopped into an over-sized armchair, dropped his head into his hands, and began to cry. 

“Oh Darling, don't cry! Please!” Meg rushed to him and dropped to her knees in front of him, “My King is not weak. He is the strongest man I've ever known!” she took his hands and laced her fingers with his, “My King will do his utmost to keep from setting the world aflame with war. What does France and Ireland say?”

“They will not help...Ireland cannot spare any men, and France is laughing at us. They want me to return Calais and all the other lands we possess before they will consider. Meg—I have two options: war, or marrying one of our daughters to their prince.”

“They couldn't possibly be serious?! They're far too young!” The thought of marrying off one of their daughters was beyond imagination. It wreaked of their sour past. She could not do that to them.

“I know. I told them absolutely not—that I care more for my children than to use them as pawns...But that only leaves the one option. When I left the council, they were deciding when we should ride north.”

“Can you give the people the option to ride with you or choose to defend their homes here? Or does the council think that a weak decision too?” Guy dropped his hands, defeated,

“...I don't know.” Meg smoothed his hair and sat at his feet, holding one of his hands, 

“I want to help you, but I don't know how to do that without the council trying to push me out of things...” Guy met her eyes, his own swimming with tears,

“Then just forgive me for whatever choice I must make.”

“If war is what you must do, then do it, but I will not allow you or the council to marry off one of our daughters...” Her expression was not one of condemnation, but rather worry, her brow knit.

“Margaret...” his use of her full name served to convey the enormity of the situation, “If I should fall...they WILL marry Faye to him.” Just then Rose came running in,

“Mumma, Papa, come quick, something's wrong with Faye!!” Guy bolted upright and ran to the nursery. Faye was lying on the floor, convulsing, the nurses looking at her with panicked concern,

“What happened?!” Meg asked rather loudly.

“She was fine, helping me mend her doll, then she just dropped! Mumma, what do we do?!” Rosaline's eyes were filled with tears.

“Call a doctor, quickly. Don't just stand there like ninnies you stupid women!” Meg yelled at the servants. Her poor little baby's eyes were rolled back in her head, drool coming from her mouth...She'd never seen anything like this before, she didn't know what to do. Guy yanked off his cloak and dropped to his knees, rolling up the fabric and tucking it under Faye's head. He turned her on her side so she didn't choke,

“C'mon baby...Stay with papa. Don't do this...C'mon, pixie dust, calm down.” his voice cracked audibly as he lay his large hand on her jerking back, “Please...”

“Oh God, Guy...what DO we do...” Tears fell from Meg's eyes as Ian returned with a doctor. 

“Clear the room, all of you!” he demanded. Ian bundled everyone out of the room, as the doctor knelt beside their pixie girl. 

“I've never seen this before, what's wrong with her?” Meg asked, her voice filled with emotion.

“Give me a moment, Majesty, please...” The doctor said, listening to her breathing, checking her heartbeat, “Has she eaten anything different, maybe put something in her mouth she shouldn't have?”

“I don't know, her sister Rose would though...” she rose and quickly found Rose, bringing her back in. “Tell the doctor everything that happened, Rose, it's alright, you're not in trouble.” Their poor daughter's face was ashen as she looked at her baby sister,

“I-I don't know exactly what happened. She was fine while we were mending her doll, then she j-just dropped...”

“Did she eat anything? Put anything in her mouth?” the doctor asked again. Rose shook her head. Faye finally stopped convulsing but not before she'd vomited on the floor. Meg couldn't stand to see any of her children in pain and this was breaking her heart. The doctor examines her and in a little while she was well again and the doctor pulled us to the side, out of Rose's and Ian's earshot as they tucked her into bed.

“Do either of you have any chronic illness in your family?” The doctor asked. Guy shook his head,

“No...My father contracted leprosy on the crusades...then died in a fire with my mother,” his eyes were cold and empty as he stared at the child he came to call his own. 

“There's nothing like this in my family...what does that mean? Is something wrong with my baby?...Please tell me...” Meg gripped the doctor's arm.

“Calm down, Majesty, please. I need to observe her for awhile to be sure. I can't tell you anything definite at this time...How is her progression in education?” 

“A little slow, but normal for the most part. She learns well by watching Rose, but sometimes has a little trouble with verbal explanation...” What was he asking, she didn't understand. This was the future queen he was talking about, did he realize that?! 

“I see. Bring me those who witnessed the incident, this does not need to go beyond the walls of this room...” Guy grit his teeth and went to find the members of the council who knew King Henry and his father. He interrogated them to try to learn of the illnesses they suffered from, but no one seemed to have any pertinent information.  
The doctor remained with Faye for the next two days. There was only one other incident to which only the family was witness to as the servants had been sworn to secrecy by both Guy and the doctor. A few hours after the second incident, the doctor pulled Meg and Guy aside again,

“I believe I have come to the conclusion as to what Little Faye's illness may be. The more I watch her with her siblings and with you, and based upon the medical aspects of the case, it is my diagnosis that she has a mild form of Mongoloid with a touch of the dropsy.”

“What does that mean, exactly?” Meg gripped her husband's hand on her waist. 

“I've not seen but one Mongoloid case, so I cannot tell you much about it. But as far as I've been able to research, she should be fine. The dropsy is possible at almost any time, so she will need to be watched constantly, mostly so that she won't injure herself, guard her mouth so she does not swallow her tongue.” Guy's heart felt like it might drop out of his boots,

“Doctor.... What does this mean for the future....?”

“That, I am unsure of, Excellency. Her symptoms may disappear as she get's older, or she may get progressively worse. I will remain in as close a proximity to the palace as I can to ensure that she is closely monitored, My Liege...” he bowed slightly and returned to the nursery to look in on Faye. Meg gripped Guy's arm to keep herself upright. Her head was swimming and she wasn't sure which way was up. 

“... Good God...” Guy breathed.

“Guy...our baby...” he turned and wrapped Meg up tightly in his arms,

“I know...Shhh, love...I know.” His mind was already going over the repercussions of having to announce that Faye was unsuitable for a marriage contract...which meant definite war, and no safeguard should they fail. 

“No one must know...” Meg whispered as she clung to him like a limp rag, unable to move. Guy sighed heavily and tilted her chin up to look at him,

“Meg...they WILL know one day. Unless by a miracle she grows out of it, chances are that she will have an episode in public. She is the future queen—we cannot keep her hidden...and one day I may have to bring it before the council if she continues or worsens, for we will have to change the line of succession.” He held her against his chest again and rested his chin on her head, .”..Not to mention what to do with Scotland.”

'I pray she'll grow out of it. I can't bear to think of her going through life like that...” Meg buried her face in Guy's chest, "The crown weighs heavy on the King's brow" doesn't just concern his rule I suppose...” He snorted a chuckle,

“You have no idea...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously guys, if you're liking this story, please let us know. My partner and I want to know what your thoughts area, so please comment/ review or send us a message so we know if we should continue posting this and other Guy/Meg stories we come up with. Yes, we have tons of ideas because we just can't give them one amazing lifetime together!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War and an arrival...

The next few days Guy got little to no sleep as he stayed the nights with Faye and the days in campaign planning with the council. He and Meg hardly saw each other, and he began to wonder if he would ever have time alone with his wife again. While Guy performed his council duties Meg spent her every waking hour in the nursery and in the gardens with her children, keeping an eye on their little fairy child. Rose was her constant companion and such a little mother to her and Faye simply adored her for it, even Robin wouldn't play rough with her anymore. Faye also adored baby Henry and tried to make him her living baby-doll. Keeping up with the children had poor Meg exhausted and sleeping in an empty bed without Guy made her sad. She finally stayed up later than usual just to see him. Guy opened the door to the nursery, his face was pale and drawn, and his eyes ringed dark from exhaustion, but his heart leapt with joy when he saw Meg's angelic face looking up at him,

“...My Queen...” he whispered. Meg had been watching over her sleeping babes when she heard the door open and ran to Guy when she saw him, throwing her arms about his neck,

“Oh Darling, I've missed you so much!” Guy peppered tiny kisses on her face and inhaled her scent deeply,

“Oh Meg...My Heart...My Joy...My Strength...” 

“I'm so glad I stayed to see you. It does my heart good to feel your arms around me again...” her lips met his in a deep kiss. He tried to pull her tightly against his body, but his arms were weak from exhaustion,

“Oh Meg, I thought I would die if I didn't see you tonight. I stopped by our room first but you weren't there.”

“I stayed here, to wait for you, I didn't think you'd stop by our room...God, it feels like years since I saw you last. With a castle the size of this, I was beginning to feel like the children and I had been separated from you!” Guy ran his fingers through her hair, 

“Trust me...I know. I seem to be everywhere I don't want to be, and nowhere I do.”

“I'm just glad you're here now, though the children would have loved to see you as well,” she rested her forehead against his neck, “I was beginning to forget what you felt like, tasted, and smelt like...” Guy's lips found her head and he inhaled deeply,

“M'sorry. God knows if I could help it, I would never leave your side. I never asked for any of this..... And now I must leave again.”

“What?! Leave? But where are you going?!” Meg asked. Guy swallowed hard,

“The army moves north the day after tomorrow.”

“Oh Guy...already?!” she didn't know whether to scream or cry. “By God, they'd better protect you or I'll slaughter the whole damn army...” He smiled for the first time in days,

“I believe you would too.”

“I would...Guy, kiss me, I need your lips against mine!” He met her mouth with his, parting her lips with his tongue, and clutching her body tightly to his heart, loathe to ever let her go again, 

“Oh Meg...Can we not have this night alone together? Faye will be alright with her nursemaids, would she not?” Meg smiles softly,

“I think that would be alright, My Love...” Guy swept her off her feet and into his arms, his strength returning with something to finally be happy about. He whisked her away to their bed, leaving a trail of their clothes from the door to the steps. Meg's hands roamed her husband's body as she tried to taste every inch of his mouth and lips,

“I'd almost forgotten how much I needed this...Oh Guy, I love you so much...” Guy groaned between heavy breathes as he worshiped her body, 

“and I love you Meg. I don't know how I have survived these past days without your touch...” They writhed naked on the bed, just happy to be together until they couldn't keep their primal urges at bay any longer. She pressed her body into his, grabbing his hips,

“I need you, Guy, oh how I need you!” Guy climbed on top of her, 

“I thought you'd never ask...” She laughed hoarsely, his scruff tickling her decolletage. Guy nibbled and licked and kissed up and down her body from chin to navel, gently entering her as he worked his way back up. Their lovemaking was not rough and brutal like usual—it was more of a soft dance of two lovers who wanted the moment to last forever. Meg drank in his body, his kisses, and his beautiful ministrations to hers. The soft way he caressed her as he rhythmically thrusted smoothly into her blossom. Their moans filled the room as they made love. She pushed her hips up into his, thoroughly enjoying the tenderness of how he was loving her,

“Oh Guy...this is amazing...exactly what I needed...” his lips found hers again and they kissed like they hadn't touched in years. When climax hit, it was soft and gentle, a sweet release of all the tension and pressure burdening their bodies and minds. He pressed his cheek against hers and his lips against her neck as he quivered and moaned low. :Oh God, you're so wonderful to me, My Love...” Meg breathed as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Still worshiping each other's bodies. Guy hummed a song from their time in Ireland as he absently played with her hair,

“If I die in battle... You must be careful. There will be many who try to unseat you as regent, you know.”

“Don't you dare talk like that. You can't die and leave me, you promised we'd die together of old age...I can't live without you...” Her voice broke and she clung to him desperately, like she'd never let him go. Guy wrapped her up tight, but remained silent. He knew what he'd promised, but he also knew what he feared—but she didn't need to know he dreamed of his own death in the few moments he'd dozed off last night while watching over Faye. Meg was crying at the thought of losing him, what would she tell the children...the lump in her throat burned.

“C'mon. Lets sleep. I'm so very tired.” Meg didn't know if she could sleep, her mind was racing so...she finally did sleep, but fitfully, a constant burning in her throat. She dreamt terrible things: Guy was dead, the Scots had invaded and stole her children from her doing horrible things to them, a gang of men raped her. She woke up with a scream and sat bolt upright, sweating profusely. Guy grabbed her shoulders, his long hair draped over half his face and tangled beyond hope,

“Meg! Meg - it's alright. I'm here, love.”

“It was horrible, Guy...” she gasped, choking on sobs as her hands reached for him. “You can't go, you can't,  please don't go, or if you must, take me with you, please...oh please...” Guy held her hands and kissed them,

“Meg. I must. I have no choice. And I CANNOT take you. You must stay here and rule in my absence. I'll return swiftly. I survived Vaisey and Marian and all the others...I'll come home with a special surprise for you, and pick up a new kilt from the Scots while I'm accepting their surrender.” His jokes were sweet, but she couldn't get the image out of her head of his dead body rolling in to the castle on a pyre. Tears still streamed down her face,

“Hold me, Guy...even if only for tonight...” Guy gathered her to his chest and lay back down, stroking her hair and kissing her head. Meg didn't sleep at all the rest of the night. A little while later there was a knock at the door,

M'Lady, I'm loathe to wake you, but we can't get Faye to stop crying and she's screaming for the both of you...” said one of the nurses. Meg nodded, and she and Guy threw on some clothes and rushed to comfort their fairy child,

“There, My Sweet Flower, what's got you so upset” Meg gathered her in her arms, smoothing her hair as she wailed. She worried that she'd cause herself to have an episode again. Guy's exhausted nerves grated at the sound of her sobs, and somewhere in the back of his mind he told himself this wasn't his child and not his problem. It was a struggle to silence that voice,

“Com'ere love. Tell daddy what's wrong?”

“No go, Deddy, no go, Mumma...” she cried as her fists latched on to Meg's gown and Guy's tunic.

“Mumma, is she ok?” Rose asked, sitting up.

“Shh, she'll be alright soon, go back to sleep, My Sweet, you're such a sweet big sister...”

“Don't go? Baby girl...What do you mean? Daddy's right here.” 

“No goooo...no fiht Dedde...” she continued to cry. Meg exchanged a look with Guy. How did she even know?! This little fae continued to surprise her everyday.

“Daddy has to go, but he'll come back. I'll be right here with you the whole time alright, Sweet Dove...” 

“No go, Mumma, No go...” Faye persisted in crying, but not quite so loud as before. 

“Baby, I'm not going anywhere...” she looked to Guy, “Should we take her to our room?”  
she whispered. Guy nodded, 

“Maybe. So much for some sleep before I have to leave...” Faye buried her face in Guy's neck and continued to cry all the way to their room. Meg wondered if she had had a dream similar to hers. They settled in on the bed and she made herself comfortable, still sniffling and saying 'no go' as she continued to grip onto both her parents. Guy looked helplessly to Meg,

“I don't know what to do...”

“Neither do I...Faye, sweetheart, Mumma's not going anywhere, I'm gonna stay right here with my little pixie and we'll wait for Daddy's prompt return.” Faye's red rimmed violet eyes stared back at her and she let go of her mother's hand.

“Otay, but Dedde no go...he stay o he no com back...” Guy paled as he looked down at her,

“Faye—why do you say that? I've gone many places and come back every time. You know that!” The lump in Meg's throat was back again and it burned more fiercely.

“Papa get huuwted bad dis time and com back sleepy...”

“No baby, he won't, he'll come galloping home into the castle on Prince's back, just like a king should..” Meg prayed that her daughter wouldn't be right, but she seldom changed her story and what she said usually came true in some way, shape, or form. She took Guy's face in her hands and looked hard at him, locking eyes...then let him go and snuggled into his chest,

“Otay, he can go, but he still com back huuwted...” Guy's heart sank and he swallowed hard, holding onto Faye like she was the only thing keeping him alive. He raised his pale eyes slowly and looked at Meg, mouthing,

'I'm sorry.' Meg's eyes met his and she could see his fear, for they mirrored her own. Could their little girl really be a prophetess...she prayed hard that she was wrong about Guy. Meg shivered, suddenly feeling awfully cold,

“Rest now, little one...” Guy lay down with her girls, and tried to rest. The dawn came far too early, and they were bustled out of bed before he had even had the chance to sleep. His menservants brought in a barber who shaved his chin and cut his hair short and neat as when he'd first became Lord of Locksley... Before Hood had come back from the Middle East...Before life had become full and complicated. He feared Meg would not recognize him, but seeing himself in the mirror like that again—young and capable of anything—filled him with a confidence he had lacked previously. They WOULD win. And he WOULD come home. The next stop was the armory to fit his suit of armor and chainmaille shirts. Prince was fitted as well, and so were the men. A missive from France once again promised aid if he but handed over the French lands in their possession, and he responded by tearing up the letter in front of the courier,

“Take THAT back to your king. England does not need the aid of false friends.” he hissed at him, then stormed off in desperate search of his children and wife.  
Having finished breakfast, Meg sat in the garden, watching her children play. Guy found them in the garden, the clinking of maille announcing his presence before he even got to them,

“My darlings!” he said, throwing his arms wide. Meg was startled,

“My goodness, who is this young handsome man in his King's trappings?! The voice is familiar and somewhat of the face...” she said rising to meet him. Guy blushed faintly and smiled, his eyes trailing the ground,

“A ghost of my former self...” he fidgeted with his long maille sleeves. “It's been years since I wore something like this. I feel so odd.”

“Well you look splendeferous and so handsome, My Love...even Robin's brought out his armour to wish you well, I think he even slayed a dragon or two before breakfast...” Guy chuckled as Robin came running up in light leather armor, carrying a miniature helmet under his arm,

“Well, young prince—have you fairly rid our realm of the evil beasts?” 

“I think so, do you know the nasty beasts were trying to eat my sisters!” he said matter-of-fact-ly. Guy gasped and set his fists on his hips,

“They were?! Well, I daresay you are a hero sir!! A HERO!!”

“Quite the hero, though the brave Sir Robin almost lost his head toppling off the lower garden wall...” Meg gave him a disapproving look, “But he did survive, somehow...yes, he has the resilience of his father, thank God!” Meg looked at Guy and she was sure her face showed just how worried he was about him and his safe return. Guy flashed a devastatingly handsome smile as he slid his arms around Meg's waist,

“Come now...don't give me those big doe eyes. I promise I will come back.” 

“I know, I just can't get Faye's words, or my dream out of my head. I swear I won't sleep a wink the whole time you're gone, you know that...” she tried to smile, but it was difficult to do as she felt like she might never see him again.

“Dedde come back, Mumma!” Faye said, tugging on her mother's dress. Guy squatted down and smiled,

“Aye, little one. Daddy will come back. And we will be a happy family again. But first I have to go punish the bad men.”

“Otay, be cahrfu...” Faye kissed him on the end of the nose and ran off to play tea party with Rose. 

“Just like a fairy, only one thought in her head at a time...” Meg smiled. Guy stood up as the armor clinked and clattered, and he tugged at it to pull the collar down, 

“If only I could do the same...I've so many thoughts flying around my mind I hardly know which way is up.”

“I know...promise me again, you will come back to me...” Meg took his hand and kissed it, holding it to her lips and cheek. Guy smiled, knelt, and held his hands to her in fealty,

“I swear on my power as king and my honor as a man...I shall return to you, my love.”

“Oh you...” Meg breathed and pulled him up to her, kissing him hard and desperately on the lips, her arms about his neck, her face pressed against his. Guy chuckled and whispered barely above a breath,

“We have one last night together, you know...” 

“Do we?!...I thought you were to leave today...Oh Guy, I'm relieved, but it will make tomorrow that much harder...” Meg caressed his cheek with her fingertips. “Did I see a French rider earlier at the gate?”  
Guy turned his face and kissed her fingers,

“Nothing to worry about. Just business.” Meg searched his eyes,

“Are you sure? Is it something I need to know for while you're gone?” Guy tried to force a smile but furrowed his brow instead as he cleared his throat,

“No...just the king of France demanding I return our lands once again in exchange for troops. If he truly cared, he would help us regardless.”

“I see. Did you ask McGuire if Ireland would come to our aid if need be?” Meg asked.

“...Aye.” he replied.

“...And their answer?” she prodded. Guy dropped his gaze, 

“...I haven't heard back.”

“Well, at least it's not a no...for the meantime, anyway.” sit down on the chaise and glance over at the girls feeding tea to their dolls, Henry and stuffed animals, Rose's giant sheep presiding at the head of the table. She smiled and shook her head at them,

“How long do I have you for today? Must I return you soon to whence you came?” Guy smirked mischievously,

“No one knows I'm here. I told them I had cramps and to not bother me in the privy.”

“Oh the cleverness of you!” Meg giggled and jumped up, tugging on his hand. “Walk with me...” she pulled him into the entrance to the hedge maze. “Close your eyes...” He did and she spun him around three times before taking off, a few rows over and she yelled, “Come and find me, My Love!” Guy blinked several times as he got his bearings.

“You tease!! I will destroy you!” he grinned and took off in the direction of her voice. He got lost more times than he could count; every turnabout and her voice sounded like it was coming from the other side of the hedgerow. Exasperated, he grabbed his sword and resorted to hacking through the bushes.

“That's not fair! You're cheating!!” Meg called, and raced around the next turn before stripping and lying down on her dress. Guy laughed and put away his sword, careening around the corner, and tripping over her. He went flying, and got caught in the hedge with his chainmaille snagged on branches. Meg cackled and let him flail a minute before helping him untangle himself, “You should be more careful of where you're going, My Dear...”

“Aye...but I didn't...expect...treachery!” 

“Treachery?! So that's what you think this is?!...” she feigned perturbance and picked up her dress as if to get dressed again. Guy finally got the leaves and other debris out of his vision, and his jaw dropped,

“Meg!!”

“What?!” she spun back around. Guy looked around wide eyed then whispered,

You're naked!” 

“How very astute of you, My Dear...” she raised her eyebrow at him.

“What if someone sees?!” Meg rolled her eyes,

“The hedge is a good ten feet in the air, Darling! Don't you want to take advantage of the situation?!” Like an idiot he stared at her until it hit him what she meant, then he clawed at his maille and fumbled with his trousers,

“Get this damn armor off of me!” Meg giggled and helped him off with his clothes and maille, kissing him all the while until she lifted his shirt over his head, the last bit of clothing to remove,

“There, better?!” Guy grinned wickedly and grabbed her ass-cheeks, yanking her against me,

“Much.” 

“Mmmmm, I'm glad!” she giggled, as her fingers crawled up his chest. Guy kissed her hungrily, and they wrestled each other down to the ground, barely staying on her dress as they rolled like teens in heat.  
Meg couldn't stop giggling as they rolled around on the ground groping and kissing, and licking, and rubbing against each other crazily, “Oh Guy, I love you!” Guy finally managed to flip her on top of me, and he beamed up at her like a lovesick schoolboy,

“I love you too Meg. More than life itself.” Meg leaned down to kiss him longingly, her tongue gliding along his lips, as she pushed her hips down against his, his hard cock throbbing against her blossom. Guy moaned softly as his body trembled, and his fingers dug hard into her arms. 

“Do you wanna take me now?” she whispered against his ear, nibbling on it, “Or should I do it for you?” Guy growled as his chest heaved up against her breasts,

“Now...later...always...” he thrust his hips up and penetrated her in one smooth rush of intoxicating pleasure, nearly crying out with the sensation.

“OH GOD!!” Every time he did this it sent fireworks through her so hard she nearly screamed with pleasure. She came back down hard on him, hungrily grinding down on him, her nails scratching his chest as she growled an animalistic moan. God, he was driving her wild. She didn't know if it was the thought that she may never see him again, or just pure lust of not having seen him for nearly two weeks that made her crave his touch and love making, “Oh Guy, you drive me wild...” she moaned, her voice low and raspy. Guy grinned crookedly and reached up to grab her breasts as he bucked against her and purred back,

“Not as wild as you make me...” Meg moaned hoarsely as her head rolled around her neck. Making love to her husband was both erotically fun and cathartically therapeutic. His every touch sent flames through her as she ground her cunt down on his loins, matching his every rhythm. She leaned down and bit along his collarbone and up his neck, her breath coming in gasps and whimpers as he drove her to a quick climax and another shortly there after. Guy could not keep quiet as her double orgasm ripped a deep song of pleasure from his throat, and he convulsed and surged below her. The sun beat down on their pale skin, but the sheets of sweat that rolled off their flesh was not caused by the heat from above,

“Unnnhhh... Meg.... God how I love you.”

“My sentiments...exactly...” she gasped, nearly collapsing on top of him, her cheek almost crashing into his. “God, you make me feel so good, My Love” she breathed into his ear as she kissed his jawline. Guy giggled and squirmed, then squeaked involuntarily when he heard someone calling for him,

“Bloody hell...C'mon lets get dressed before they find me. Not a moment of peace, I swear...” Meg's heart skipped a beat when she thought how they might be discovered. She felt like a teenager about to be caught rolling with a lover in the hay! They dressed quickly and splashed some water on their faces from the pool in the center of the maze then returned to the children. The Duke of Kent was conversing with Tildy when they returned, and he rolled his eyes when he spotted the king,

“Your majesty...If you are to LIE on your whereabouts, the least you can do is put your chainmaille back on straight.” Guy turned bright red and glanced at Meg with a smirk before dropping his gaze. He squeezed her hand, 

“Sorry. I just wanted to see my family before the meeting this evening. Is it time then?” Kent nodded. Guy pecked Meg on the lips, then followed the duke back to the palace to go through the last council before the battle began. Good Lord, her cheeks must be bright red as she bit her lips in embarrassment. When Guy was gone Robin tugged on her hand,

“Mumma can we go swimming?” he pulled at his armour, “It's hot!!”

“Yes, please Mumma!” Rose added. 

“Pweese!” Faye had to put her two cents worth in too as she looked up at Meg with hopeful anticipation.

“Alright, but there's no time to go to the river, it's too far away, you'll have to resign yourselves to wading in the fountains, alright?” They nodded and raced towards the pool, Faye trying to catch up. Meg scooped up her fairy child and walked with her to the fountains.   
The plans were made and preparations done. And Guy was finally released to one last night with his family in peace. He rushed to their chambers and changed into a comfortable pair of trousers and loose tunic, then scoured the grounds for them,

“Robin! Rose! Faye! Meg?! Where are you?”

The sun was nearly setting and they were all still in the garden, soaking in the fountains, torches blazing around us, a small table laid with food off to one side. She heard Guy's voice,

“We're here, at the fountains, My Love!” she called back to him. Guy burst into smiles at the sight of his children playing in the water,

“Look at my gypsies! I cannot get you to take a bath, yet here you are playing where you shouldn't!”

“Blame it on me, Darling. I was the one who said the river was too far for today or we never would have been back in time to see you before bed...” even Meg had stripped down to her chemise and was sitting on the edge of the fountain with Faye in her lap splashing her and herself with water. The servants stood around giggling behind their hands until the children started splashing them and they splashed right back. Guy chuckled and sat beside Meg,

“Where is Henry?”

“I sent him up to bed with Tildy, the heat got to be too much for his fair skin.” she said kissing his cheek as Faye splashed them both.

“Widdle Pince need to go bed...” Faye said absently, sliding off Meg's lap and into the water to splash her brother who was desperately trying to soak Ian. Guy dipped his sore, calloused hands into the water to soak,

“I don't think I've practiced sword fighting so hard in my life...My hands are raw.”

“Oh Guy!...I hope you wore gloves...” she took his hands and cupped the cool water onto them, gently rubbing them a little under the water.

“...Yeah...That would've been a better idea.”

“Goodness, I have to take care of you almost as much as I have to take care of our children! Shameful, really, if you ask me!” she winked at him, “Your menservants will certainly get a thorough talking to when they come to dress you in the morning. I think we may need to wrap your hands, these blisters are terrible...” Guy shrugged, 

“They're not that bad. Beside they should be better by then. There won't be time to wrap them anyway. Not before I leave.”

“Why don't you take more care of yourself, Darling?!” Meg whispered to him, “Have you even eaten?” Guy dropped his gaze,

“I can't. I'm too nervous.”

“Eat something, please, then we can go up...alright...” she stroked his cheek with a wet hand, then trace the line of his sun burnt nose with her index finger, “At least try to relax a little, Darling...” Guy smiled and leaned into her touch,

“I can now with you again...” his nose turned him towards the food, “smells good. What is for supper?”

“Fruit, cheese, meat, and all your favorites. I made sure they fixed them especially...” She swung her wet legs back over the edge of the fountain, “I'll fix us both a plate...” She fixed him a large plate that they could both pick off of and a servant brought two glasses of their favorite wines.

“Mmmm... You spoil me, my queen.”

“Look who's talking, My Love...” The children could care less about the food, they were far too preoccupied with a splash battle between the boys and the girls, Ian aiding Robin in his attempt to soak every last strand of his sister's hair and chemises. Meg smiled at them playing, not a care on the world. For a moment Faye looked over at us and stopped staring, then smiled, and went back to playing.

“Now what do you suppose that look was about?...She hasn't had any more episodes has she?”

“Just once, a couple days ago, it was a bad one, but she recovered so quickly it was almost like it never happened. I don't understand it at all and neither does the doctor. He happened to already be here when it happened and was shocked at how quickly she just opened her eyes, picked herself up, dusted herself off, and went back to chasing after Robin who had her doll and was holding her ransom.” Meg shook her head exasperatedly. Guy scowled,

“Why didn't you tell me, love? Why didn't you send for me?”

“The doctor didn't think it necessary, you were busy with preparations for the fight...not the mention that when I did try to contact you, the councilman who came to the door wouldn't let me in...” Meg scowled at the remembrance. “I think they feel I am only a figurehead, the mother of the child queen...it annoys the hell out of me...” Guy rolled a piece of fruit in his fingers,

“Well...That shall never happen again once they see how I put Scotland in its place.” he looked back up at Faye and his countenance softened, “I'm glad she is doing better. I couldn't focus on the fray thinking she was sick.”

“I don't think she'll ever be truly well, Guy...but we'll know more as she grows...” she stroked his cheek again, “Don't look so worried, My Love...she's resilient, all of our children are...” she took one of the strawberries and put half in her mouth, letting the other half stick out as she leaned into him, grinning around the fruit. Guy chuckled and leaned into Meg, pressing his lips to hers and biting off the other half of the strawberry as he pulled back with a small pop,

“You are incorrigible.' 

“Who me?!...Never!!...That would be you, My Love” she finished the strawberry and kissed him again, lingering against his lips. “This afternoon was fun...” she whispered. Guy grinned against her,

“Indeed so...We should get lost again when I return.”

“I was never lost to begin with, Dear...again, that would be you...” The day had grown very dark, but the children were still having fun. Faye had sat her little bum in the water at the foot of the marble figure and was basking in the rain effect of the water falling from the marble basket the figure held. She stood in the fountain, the hem of her chemise soaked, “C'mon, My Little Peas Blossom. I think it's time for all good children to be in their bed. Say your good-nights to Papa and we'll go upstairs for baths and bed...” They all groaned, but started for Meg's end of the fountain where the servants were waiting with blankets to dry them off.

“But we just had a bath, can't we just skip straight to bed?” Robin asked. 

“Straight to bed? I like that idea, straight to bed it is then...”

“But-But-that's not exactly what I meant...” Robin pouted as Rose giggled behind her hand. Guy smiled and shook his head. His children were just as ridiculous and incorrigible as their mother, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He knelt down and they all ran to him and covered me in hugs and kisses,

“Remember to pray for Daddy and his army in your prayers. I have to leave before you wake up in the morning, so I can't come have muffins like we usually do. Be extra extra good for Mummy and extra good for Grandpa Ian, alright?” The children nodded their agreement, the sadness in their faces showed as their eyes welled up.

“They will, I know they will!” Meg said. After their good-nights, she and Guy headed to their room in silence. Meg was pensive and worried as she brushed her hair. Guy gently took her brush and ran it through her locks for her. They were still damp from their passionate bath together,

“What's worrying you, my love?”

“You know what's worrying me...” she turned into him, “I almost loathe that you became king. It keeps you from me and places you in almost more danger. Yes, I'm being selfish and petty, but I think I've earned the right by now...I can't lose you...” Guy set down the brush and cupped her face,

“And you WONT lose me. We shall die old and gray, in each other's arms as we make love, remember?”

“I know, but it doesn't stop the worry...” she rested her forehead against his chin, her arms around his body, holding him tightly to her. Guy kissed her head, letting his lips linger as he inhaled her scent, wanting to carry it with him always,

“I know, sweetheart.... I know.”

“Come to bed with me...it's the last time I'll get to hold you before we're parted by that bloody war...”  
she breathed against his neck. Guy nodded and took her hand, leading her to the bed,

“Lets just be tonight, hmm?” 

“If being means loving you, then yes...” She was already lost in his eyes. She stopped him before the bed and pulled him back to her, pulling him into a deep kiss. Guy air rushed out of him in a burst of surprise, but he soon recovered and slid his arms around her waist as his tongue parted her lips. Meg's whimpers escaped her throat as they kissed. Her fingers crawled up his body to the base of neck, she wanted to hold him to her forever. Guy sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her down with him as he untied the laces of her nightgown. Meg was already drunk off his taste, his slightest touch sending flames through her. Every time with him felt like the first time. She wondered if other married couples felt the way she felt,

“Oh God, you taste so good...” They made sweet love, gentle and tender, not wild and rough as per their usual. It felt like they were acting out their inner love song for each other. 

The morning comes far too soon, but Meg woke with him and dressed to see him off. Guy emerged from the washroom with a wry smile as he clasped his studded belt around his hips,

“I'm going to miss daily baths...”

“You'll be home soon enough to get back to them. If fact I'll have one ready when you get back home,” Meg said as she straightened his maille and handed him his gloves, “Please be careful out there...”  
she clasped his hand with hers and walked down to the courtyard with him.  
There was no grand ceremony or pomp. None of them wanted to go to war with the barbarians in the north, but they had exhausted all other feasible options. Guy found it ironic that the last time he rode off with an army, he was dressed in solid black...today, he wore a white jerkin emblazoned with the Plantagenet coat of arms with silver maille and white gold crown upon his brow. Even his white horse had white and gold armor. He smiled down from Prince at Meg, her lovely face turned up at him,

“Take care of our children, my love. I trust you will rule well in my absence.” Meg smiled, but she was sure her worry showed.

“I will do my best, My Love.” She used the stirrup to heave herself up to kiss him deeply before letting him go. “You come back to me in one piece or there'll be hell to pay!” she glanced at his men who smirked or smiled a little at them. Guy smirked back at her, beaming with pride at his spirited queen. The trumpets blasted again, and he spurred Prince onward, leading the army north to a somber cheer from the gathered crowd. He glanced once more over his shoulder before Meg fell out of sight, and waved, whispering,

“Please God let me see her again...” Meg put on a brave face for her husband, his men, and those gathered to see them off, but once inside the lump in her throat rose and she vomited into the chamber pot, sick with worry. 'Please God, protect him and bring him home to me.' She freshened up and went to her children to cheer herself up.

__________________________________

 

The march was long and rife with poor weather, but the men did not complain. Guy couldn't tell whether it was for fear or pride, for he himself remained silent for both. Sooner than they expected, they met the first skirmishers, but they were few, and were quickly slaughtered. Still they marched onward. Just a few miles from the border, they received a grim report—the enemy has numbers far greater than their own. Guy and his army made camp just outside a small village, and sent messenger after messenger to Ireland and France for aid. He designated an emissary to try to negotiate with the Scots' leader. Strangely enough, their king had not accompanied them to this battle...and with each subsequent report, Guy began to suspect this was a trap, and not the real army.

__________________________________

 

Not even three days after the army had left, an envoy from France arrived to demand the return of their lands in exchange for aid. Meg told them the same thing Guy had told them time and time again. A loud resounding NO. The envoy stayed and stayed, thinking they could wear her down with their outlandish demands. She didn't want another war with them while there was already another going on in the North. Meg remained firm in her stance and the envoy finally tired of their time at the palace, having nearly exhausted the English court's hospitality, and returned home without their prize. The next few days Meg lived in bed, exhausted from their tireless ramblings and endless babbling about how they would aid them if they would only return their land. Faye rested with her mother, having a lingering cold that her siblings had long shook.

__________________________________

 

The first of the major battles came upon them in the mist before dawn. They were caught unawares, but quickly recovered, suffering only a few casualties. Guy received a nasty blow to the head when Prince was cut down from beneath him, but he fell on his attacker, thus saving Guy's life as he lost his. If he wasn't prepared to destroy this enemy before, he was now, for that horse was more dear to him than even some of the soldiers there.

__________________________________

 

“Whatever this illness was, they all had it. The twins and Henry had beaten it but now Meg had it, and Ian, Tildy and some of the servants. The fever, coughing, and shaking was exhausting and she feared for her poor little Faye, her pale face next to hers in bed looked so tiny and drawn. Until one day she woke her mother up, all the colour back in her cheeks and a smile on her face. She kissed her forehead.

“Mumma feew bettehr now, otay!” she patted Meg's stomach, “Baby feel better too!” How in the world did she know?! Even Meg wasn't sure until now. The divine intuition her little girl possessed was staggering.

__________________________________

 

The weeks dragged on, and Guy had to tighten his belt along with the rest of the men. The rations had run low, and there was no more food for miles as the Scots had burned every field from there to York almost. Half of his men had now died from battle, infection, or illness, and Guy had been coughing so badly the past two days, he was vomiting blood from the effort. There had been no word from either McGuire or the French king, and although they wreaked havoc on the army of the North, their resilience was astounding. They stood on the hill's crest and laughed at them in the night. Their abrasive voices carried like demons on the muggy night air. Guy was at his wits end.

__________________________________

 

Over nearly the next two months, Meg's children grew almost exponentially. Even her fairy child began to look let and less like a baby and more like her sister, though still small for her age, she was becoming lithe and slender, every day growing into a fairy if Meg ever saw one. Her golden curls were profuse and tightly wound. As her children grew, so did her stomach and it became harder and harder to keep it from showing...three monthes passed and she began to worry, Guy's letters had become few and far between and it worried her more and more.

__________________________________

 

Guy hadn't slept for days. They were now harassed nightly by raids from the Scots. They had no concept of decorum in battle, and his men had to resort to barbarism just to survive. They were surrounded now. With a smaller army to the North, a burnt village to the East, and their full legion to their West, they could either die in a blaze of glory or flee South, bringing their wrath home with them. No help had come, and none would come, Guy was sure. They gathered around the campfire to share their last bottle of brandy, sing a happy song, then geared up. It was a full moon, the river was running high with heavy rains, and the fog was rolling thick across the valley. It was England's turn to attack under cover of night. They crept along, not even making a clink of armor until they could smell the Scots' dinner wafting on the air, and took them in their drunken sleep. The army from the West tried to come to their aide when they were awoken by the din, and they struck with terrifying force. Guy could not count the number of times his flesh met blade and shield, and the blood of his enemies soaked him through. He swiped the crimson liquid from his eyes just in time to see a rush of armored kilts charge into the battle—the Celts had come!

“Á PLANTAGENET!!!! TO ME!!! TO ENGLAND!!!!” Guy's hoarse voice carried boldly over the heads of the soldiers, and he could hear McGuire echo his cry. He smiled, his heart leaping with joy that his old friend had heard his plea and come to save them...and then he moved to fight again, and turned right into an infantryman's spear. 

 

__________________________________

 

A pain in Meg's side doubled her over. Ugh, her children delighted in kicking her black and blue in the womb. She was already twice the size she had been with the twins. She must have miscalculated the number of her carrying days. Thank God, McGuire had stopped momentarily on his way to take his army the rest of the way North. The letters from Guy had stopped altogether and it filled her with dread when no messenger came for days with any sort of word on how things fared in the north. She prayed that they would come home before it was time to give birth.

 

__________________________________

 

Guy crumpled to the ground in shock as McGuire cut and slashed his way to him. The spear had gone all the way through him, finding a weak link in his maille that had rusted loose in the constant wet weather. He lay on his side, still reeling, trying to make sense of the spinning world around him. God, it felt like a horse was standing on his belly and back at the same time. The pressure was unbearable, but there was no pain. He tried to sit up, and suddenly several of the barons who rode with him were before him, holding him still. He looked up into their pale faces,

“L-let...me...” 

“Your grace please—don't move! You'll do more damage!” 

“W-w-what...?” he could not understand what that meant. They argued amongst themselves.

“We have to remove it....No, it will make him bleed out...How do we get it out; pull on the handle?...We can cut off the handle and pull it out the back. The head would gut him if it came out backwards...” the voices said. Oh God...Gut him? What were they talking about? Guy suddenly had an ironic sensation of being a suckling pig on a pike. He looked down, and cried out,

“Don't move, dammit!! Your grace, please! Remain calm!!”

“GET IT OUT!!! DEAR GOD IVE BEEN SKEWERED!! “

“Milaird, the physician is on his way, please stay calm.” Guy trembled uncontrollably as shock set in. He was amazed at how little he felt, except cold...why was everyone else sweating...?

“Saints be praised. He's passed out. Here comes the doctor. Give him room. Get blankets! For God's sake—no one speak of this until we are sure if he'll survive...If word were to get out...We know. Mum's the word.”

 

__________________________________

 

Still no word. McGuire promised he would write when he arrived and saw Guy. It was harder and harder to get out of bed every morning Meg's stomach was so large. She'd had to resort to council meetings in her room on a few occasions. No one on the council had even had word. They sent two riders who never came back, and yet the Scots hadn't pushed any further South. Between trying to keep herself in good spirits, Faye's sudden illness and the duties as regent Queen, she felt like every waking moment was filled with some sort of busy work. She now knew how Guy felt.

 

__________________________________

 

“Look! His eyes are fluttering! Shut up you fools!” Guy groaned softly and cracked his eyes open. There was a terrible achy fire in his stomach, and his back was killing him. She happened to catch the eye of a red-headed man in a skirt who came rushing over,

“Guy! Och, Dear God, man you had us scared to death!! What do you need? Water?” Guy scowled,

“McGuire...? What happened? Why are you here?” he wiped Guy's forehead with something and it stung horribly. The strong smell of rot and copper permeated the air.

“We won, laddie. But we almos' lost yew. Aye've noh seen a man fight like tha' since m'father before me. Yer a true warrior.” he smiled—Guy thought—it was hard to tell beneath the dirt and dried blood,

“But...we...won? England...is safe?” McGuire nodded and wiped at his forehead again.

“Aye. Now yew jus' rest n we'll get ya home to yer luv somehow. Doc says we can move ya now that it's been a week.” Guy furrowed his brow, but he felt too tired to talk anymore, so he accepted his suggestion and closed his eyes, letting the darkness consume his consciousness once more.

 

__________________________________

 

Finally, news...They'd won and the army was returning home victorious. The children constantly ran to the top of the wall to watch for their father, though Faye stayed as close to Meg as possible, still not feeling well. Robin was the first to spot their banner cresting over a distant hill. He let out a whoop and hollered,

“They're here!!! They're home!!!!” Suddenly the castle was abuzz with activity and even Meg felt lighter. Faye smiled at her as she held her hand and waited for them to enter to the cheers of those who had gathered to welcome them home.

Guy was miserable. The rocking of the litter he was in was unbearable. Between his injuries, the coughing sickness, and subsequent nausea, he was short tempered and hostile. The doctor declared that was good—showed he had the fighting spirit to survive. But he still could not move his legs. Guy had a constant prickle feeling that was driving him mad, like a hundred ants biting all at once. He was just fussing and coughing and swearing when the men let out a loud cheer, returned by a far off echoing throng,

“What was that?” The doctor smiled softly, 

“You're home, Your Grace. You'd best put on a smile for your Queen—she'll not be happy to see you like this.” Guy sighed, and instantly regretted it as a bolt of pain crashed in his chest, 

“I know... At least I'm in one piece....”

Meg expected to see Guy at the head of the column and was surprised he didn't ride ahead full tilt to get home first. It made her worry as more and more men poured through the gate and still no Guy. Then she saw a litter and recognized Guy through on of the windows. She dropped her children's hands and ran to him, which she was sure was a sight to behold. A very pregnant woman waddling full tilt to get to her husband,

“GUY!! Oh Guy...!!!” Guy tried with all his might to sit up, ignoring the doctor's protests. He managed to only reach his arm through the window, his eyes growing wide as he noticed Meg's rotund frame,

“Meg, my love, what is this?”

“A welcome home surprise...oh I'm so relieved you're home, My Love!” she took his hand and held it against her cheek, “I was so worried when your letters stopped...” she couldn't hold back her tears of joy that he was back home with her. Guy smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but another coughing fit seized him and he was reduced nearly to tears as he vomited into a bucket beside him.

“Oh you poor dear...get him inside as quickly as possible,” Meg said to the men bearing the litter. Guy groaned miserably as they spirited him inside and the onlookers gawked at their king being carried off without so much as a speech or wave or smile. Once safely tucked into bed, the doctor bustled in and set about changing his many bandages, saving the gaping, oozing spear wound for last,

“Meg.... Why did you not tell me before I left?”

“I didn't have any idea then. I wasn't sure until we were all sick. Faye, God bless that child, somehow knew before even I did...” she smoothed the hair from her husband's forehead, trying to keep his mind occupied while the doctor worked, “Are you pleased, My Love?” Guy managed a twisted smile,

“I am. I'm s-so happy...” he grimaced hard and whimpered as the doctor poured a burning liquid in his abdomen, “Meg—I'm so sorry—Prince...he—Ah!! Bloody fuck, that hurts!”

“I know, darling, your lieutenant told me. He also told me that horse saved your life...shhh, relax, would you like some whiskey?” Guy nodded, 

“Yes please. It's been ages since I last had a strong drink.” Meg got up and poured him a drink. Then come back and lifted his head to help him drink. The doctor finished his work, and helped him settle more comfortably, arranging the pillows so they didn't press on the hole in Guy's back. “You said you and the children were sick? What happened?” 

“There, better...”

“Och... Much better.” Guy nodded.

“Good...the doctor seemed to think it was just some kinda of bug, nearly half the castle had it, but we all recovered. Faye has had a hard time of it though...” Guy frowned, and breathed deeply,

“Has she had any more...attacks?” 

“Only two, but neither lasted very long nor showed any lasting effects...I do believe she's growing out of it...” There was a knock on the door and Tildy stuck her head in,

“M'Lady?” she asked.

“Are you up for seeing your children?” Meg whispered. Guy glanced up too quickly and the room spun, causing him to dry heave again. I tried to shake his head as he clutched his middle and tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Tomorrow, Tildy...” She nodded and left and Meg heard Faye cry. Meg took a damp cloth and dabbed at Guy's forehead, “My poor darling, will you be alright a moment, I must see to Faye...” Guy nodded, still too choked to speak. Meg hated to leave him, but she couldn't stand to hear her children cry,  
“Faye, my darling girl, it's alright my sweet, come to Mumma.” Meg took her from the nurse and held her tightly, her tears almost dried up as she snuggled into her mother's neck, “There, my little fairy girl. Tell Mumma what's the matter?” Faye sniffed,

“My Dedde. He huwted...!” she pouted.

“Yes, he is hurt but he'll get better, My little Peasblossom...”

“In time foh bebies?!” she asked.

“I hope-I hope so...” Faye had used the plural. Meg smiled to herself and rocked her gently. She hummed something pretty and twisted her mother's curl around her tiny finger. “I need to go back to Daddy now, sweetheart...”

“It ahlmot time...!” Faye whispered patting Meg's round belly gently.

“Almost time for what, Sweetie?”

“Foh bebies...!” she lifted her head and kissed Meg's cheek, “I ready for bed now...” She wriggled from Meg's arms and ran to the nursery with Tildy who stayed behind to wait for her. Meg rose and went back to their room,

“Feeling better, My—oh...” Meg furrowed her brow as a mighty pain seized her middle. Guy turned his head towards Meg's voice,

“Meg?...What's wrong?”

“I don't know, it felt like a contract—oww, ok, that was a contraction...oh God, the babies are coming... and quickly too...” Meg grabbed for the bell chord and nearly yanked it off at the ceiling, “  
Uggghhh, they'd better get here quick to catch them, they're in quite the hurry...” Guy blanched and tried to sit up, much to the chagrin of his injuries,

“DOCTOR!!!! Meg—what can I do? Isn't it too early?! I've only been gone three months!”

“I think it's alrighhhhhhgggghhhhttt....God, I hope they get here soon so someone can catch this child before it hits the floor!!” Meg braced herself against the door-jam, almost squatting, supposedly a good position to give birth in, but that was with help. Finally the doctor and nurses came running and in a short time, all three babies were born right there in that position. “Triplets! Guy...can you believe it?! I must have miscalculated my carrying days for certain,” Meg breathed when she was finally resting beside him, the three tiny babes wrapped in her arms. “Faye was right, it was almost time...I swear that child has an unbelievable gift for divine premonition...” Guy stared at his children in disbelief,

“Good lord...triplets...Meg...Good Lord...” he chuckled and groaned, holding his stomach. “It's a good thing I'm king now, ey?”

“About that army you wanted...I think we may just get there yet...” When asked, the doctor said that being early was not that uncommon a thing for twins and triplets when a woman's frame was so small, they were simply out of room in the womb. “The children will be ecstatic when they wake up...triplets!!” Guy giggled feebly and started coughing again. He swore under his breath as he wiped blood from his lips and tried to hide it from Meg. The triplets were two girls and a boy. The boy in the middle of the two girls,

“Whatever will we name them, I feel we're running out of names...”

“Hmmm...” Guy swallowed hard and tried to shift to see them better, “The boy will be Richard...the girl with the dark hair...Gislaine.” He smiled softly, “my mothers name.”

“I like those names. And the other girl should be...Christine...”

“Christine? That's an odd name...” he lay back with a sleepy smile, “I like it.”

“Odd?! Would you prefer Dove, like Rose suggested?” Meg smiled at him, her tone mischievous. Guy's eyes lolled as he giggled,

“Princess Dove...M'sorry, love. I can't...stay awake...”

“Rest, my love, Dove shall be her middle name...” They both soon fell asleep each of them exhausted from their physical ordeals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magic begins...Faye and the other children are so much fun to write. I might just have to write a little series of Faye one-shots when this story is done. 
> 
> As always let us know what you think and please review, we want to hear your feedback!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Guy woke up in the middle of the night, screaming in terror. The memories of the war still burned fresh in his mind, and there was rarely a night he could stay down until dawn without a sleeping or pain draught. Meg had to resort to sleeping in the nursery with the children, her poor husband's poor sleep since he came home taking a toll on her as well. Even their children begin to wonder if they would ever get to see Papa before their next birthdays. All three of the older children were taken with their tiny siblings, which proved a blessing for Meg as they helped her play and care for them while she was with their Papa. Richard looked just like his father with dark hair, silvery blue eyes and a nose that was simply adorable, while Gislaine looked like her sister Rose and her father, and Christine, whom they'd come to call by her middle name Dove, had Meg's red hair with profuse curl. Faye and Rose doted on the babies, while Robin took to teaching his little brother Henry to walk and talk.   
One evening after the children have had their supper, Guy convinced the doctor to let him out of bed. He pushed the king in a wheeled chair to the nursery, and knocked,

“Did someone order a special delivery?”

“Papa! Dedde! Daddy!!” The cries went up from the ranks and the older children ran to him. 

“I'm so glad to see you, My Love!” Meg said, from across the room. She was currently in a rocking chair breastfeeding two of the babies. Guy smiled broadly as the children flocked to him. He held out his arms, but when Rose leapt into his lap and leaned against his chest, he cried out,

“Easy, sweetheart...Daddy still hurts bad.” Guy hated being chair-bound, but he still couldn't move his legs on his own, and the doctor had not given him much hope that he ever would again.

“Be gentle, children, Papa is very fragile...” Meg smiled and motioned the doctor to push him to her when Rose hopped down, “Come see your babies, Darling.” Faye held her father's hand as they rolled to Meg,

“Good lord...How do we make such beautiful babies, Meg? Would you like me to hire a wet nurse for you?”

“No, My Love, it's good for us to bond like this.” A nurse placed Gislaine in his lap so as not to strain Guy's injury, “Just look at your children, I swear they've grown in the blink of an eye...” Guy smiled fondly as he looked at worried yet smiling faces.

“My children...just a few years ago, I was ready to die on the block. Now I have seven gorgeous children, a wife who means everything to me, and I am king regent of England...Wow!” Meg blushed, his words touching her heart,

“Yes seven children, and your lovely wife can attest to every single one of them...” Meg smirked at him. Guy chuckled and gently caressed little Gislaine's cheek as she scrunched her nose and squeaked a yawn,

“My royal family is perfect. Seven.” he chuckled again, “Wow.” Richard and Dove had both fallen asleep and Meg handed them over one at a time to the nurse to place in their crib as Henry climbed up in Meg's lap.

“Prince Hal started walking while you were away thanks to his big brother Robin...” Robin leans against the arm of the rocker beaming. 

“Did he now?” Guy quirked a brow and smirked at Robin, “Shall I call you captain of the guard then, Sir Robert?” Robin scrunched up his face,

“What would I have to do?”

“Well...lets see...” Henry wrestled with Guy's fingers as he kept his fist balled tight, “You have to teach the triplets how to walk, and teach them all how to talk and fight and play...” Robin cocked his head to the side and screwed up his mouth,

“I think I could do that, Pop!” 

“Robin! How many times have I told you not to use those slang terms!” Robin cringed at his mother's admonition,

“Surry Mumma...” Meg raised an eyebrow at him and smirked a little,

“You should be very proud of your eldest son, My Love. He has been a good prince and has protected the castle well...” Guy scowled hard and leveled his icy gaze at him,

“Have you now? Well, soldier...REPORT!”

“Ummm, uhh, we all got sick, but we got better. Um...Faye showed me a new hiding place...”

“Hey! Dat supposed to be secwet, Bubba!!” Faye scowled at him. 

“Oops, surry, Faye-Faye...um, let's see...um, Rose can do 15 cartwheels in a row now, she beat Faye by three last week...that's all I can think of...”

“A good report, I'd say...” Meg giggled. Guy couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, and he nearly burst. He held his middle tightly and whimpered as he laughed, 

“Och...God...it hurts...” 

“Well, I didn't think it was that funny...” Robin said, giving his father the exact same half smirk that Meg had always loved. 

“I think you've been spending far too much time with Uncle Alan when he and Kate visit!” she smiled. Guy wiped his eyes and sighed,

“I think you're right love. They've corrupted our bairns!”

“Not Kate, she couldn't corrupt a fly...nor those sweet children of hers...” Henry regarded his father with a critical eye, and Meg wondered if he even recognized him.

“Dede?” he whispered in her ear.

“Yes, my love, that's your Papa, you know him...” Guy frowned as Henry looked at him with suspicion. Had he missed so much of his short life that he didn't even know who he was? His heart squeezed as he reached out for him,

“Yes, Henry, I'm your daddy. I'm sorry I had to go away for so long.... I had to go fight the bad men, but I'm back now. Can daddy have a hug?” Henry ducked his chin momentarily, then almost catapulted himself out of Meg's arms into Guy's,

“Goodness, Hal, be careful, Daddy hurts...” Guy grunted, but the joy he felt far outweighed the pain as he wrapped his arms around his son. He kissed his head, and as his toddler scent hit his nose, he suddenly burst into tears. “Good Lord, Guy, if you cry like this over all seven children, we're both going to be emotional wrecks before we're 40...well 50...” Meg whispered with a smile as Faye took her turn in her lap. Guy wiped his face on his robe sleeve and shook his head,

“M'sorry...It's just...I really didn't think I would make it home. It was so horrible, Meg. I can't even begin to tell you.”

“Not here, My Love...Say your farewells to Papa, he needs his rest. You can all see him tomorrow, I'll be back in to say goodnight in awhile, alright...” They all made their supplications but they knew it was no use. Guy gave his blessing to them all and hugged them as tight as he dared, then the doctor wheeled him back to their room, and the torture of cleansing the wound began again. He muttered something about being able to stitch it soon, but Guy didn't hear or understand as the pain nearly made him faint. Meg lay beside Guy, her heart aching for him in his pain as she let him grip her hand as she smoothed his hair with her other, dropping kisses on his forehead to calm him. The doctor finished, muttered something again, and left. It was all Guy could do to breathe normally again,

“God, I hate this...why wasn't I more careful?”

“It's hard to be careful on a battlefield my love. I'm just glad your home again,” Meg kissed his face softly, dropping kisses along his cheekbones, his nose, his eyelids, down his cheeks and along his jawline before kissing his lips longingly, “I've missed your kiss, My Love...”

“Mmmm...I missed your everything. You know what I missed most though?”

“What, My Love?” Guy's eyes welled up with tears,

“Your smile.”

“Oh, My Darling...” her eyes were starting to get misty as she smiled lovingly at him. “Don't leave me like that again, and you won't have to miss it...” she rested her forehead against his temple, her nose against his cheek, “I cannot tell you how many nights I cried myself to sleep my heart ached for you so...” Guy's breath hitched and he nearly whined,

“...Me too. I didn't want the men to think me weak, but I couldn't help it. I feel so lost without you.”

“So do I, I swear, I would die if anything ever happened to you. Oh Guy...” the tears finally broke through, “I love you far beyond words could ever say, My King, My only love!” Guy reached up to cup her face and pulled her to his lips. He ignored his injuries and wrapped his arms around her as he breathed and tasted her fully again. Meg whimpered into his mouth as he kissed her. She didn't think she could bear to be separated from him again like they had been for monthes on end. Her hands gripped at his tunic never wanting this moment to end.

“Oh Meg...” Guy's hands tangled in her hair as he untied it and her curls cascaded around her shoulders, “I never truly understood before just how much I needed you...” Meg's heart was too full to speak. She was overwhelmed by the fact that she was finally back in his arms and all she could do was kiss him all over to show just how much she missed and needed him. Guy groaned a soft whimper, 

“Dammit...” Meg sat up, alarmed that she'd hurt him somehow,

“What is it, darling, have I hurt you?!”

“No...” he raised frustrated eyes to her. “I WANT you...but...I can't...”

“I know...I'm sorry, but at least you have something to work towards, My Love...” she kissed him again, then laid her head on his chest so that they could still look at each other. A heavy sigh rolled from his lips,

“Work towards what...The doctor said I may never walk again. The spear cut my backbone. Right through me. I will never look at a spit the same way again, that much I can tell you.”

“Oh Guy..I had no idea...” Meg was stunned. Her poor darling. She frowned hard and bit her lip. What could she say to that. Guy caught her discomfort and sighed again,

“I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to upset you. I talk to m'self a lot more now, and don't always think before I speak. They say war changes a man, and by God they were right. I never felt it before because I was always behind the scenes. The thief in the night as it were. Not leading the charge. Now I understand King Richard's struggles.”

“Please don't say that. I don't want you to change...I love you just the way you are..I-I'm not upset, I'm just so heart-broken for you, My Love...is there no way to fight it?” Guy screwed his lips in a frown,

“No one will give me an answer. But I swear I'm going to try. I've been trying every day to at least wiggle my toes or something laying here in bed. Once the wound heals up and I can wheel myself around, I'm going to go out in the garden with you and the children where the grass is soft and try to walk. That way I won't kill myself if I fall,” he almost chuckled, “Robin can teach me like he taught Henry.” Somehow she couldn't smile. The thought that he may never walk again paralyzed her with fear. It would kill him to be stuck in a chair or bed for the rest of his life. 

“I'm sure Robin would be most willing to do that, Giz...” Guy forced a smile and tapped her chin, bound and determined to be strong for her,

“I kept my promise tho...I came back in one piece ey?”

“That you did, and I'm glad of it...so very glad...” she whispered and kissed him to try and hide her tears.

“Come now... Don't cry, Meg. Please...” Meg choked back the tears,

“I can't help it, I'm sorry...I'm just so glad you've come back to me...” Guy held her to his chest, his heart fluttering and pounding with emotion and desire, and he gently stroked her hair.  
Meg must have fallen asleep like that, feeling finally safe and warm in his arms, because the next thing she knew it was morning. Guy slept a whole night straight through without incident. She didn't want to wake him, so she just lay there and watched him sleep. Guy had the vague feeling of someone watching him, but it felt so good to finally sleep after months without real rest, he let himself drift off again without opening his eyes to look, a slight smile on his smooth face. The smile on Guy's lips made Meg smile too. His hand, heavy on her waist felt wonderful. She studied his face, dark and haggard, but still so gorgeous. She noted the new scrapes and scars that crisscrossed his old familiar marks. A few new wrinkles, but they only made him more dear to her. The doctor came in and she shushed him and shooed him back out. She didn't want anything to disturb her peaceful husband. The birds sang brightly outside, but Guy dreamed on: running through fields with his brood of curly haired offspring, rolling in the tall grass with his wife whose faint streaks of gray hair in her auburn only served to make her more beautiful. They kissed and laughed and loved, and the country knew peace. He smiled wider in his sleep, and pulled her closer to him unknowingly. Meg was happy he must be dreaming of good things in his sleep. The hours passed and she drifted back and forth from sleep as she watched her sleeping king.  
Guy's eyes fluttered open finally sometime in the late afternoon, and his stomach growled,

“Mmmm...Morning.”

“Morning?! Ha!...Try afternoon, My Love...” Meg sat up and kissed him gently, “And what would my handsome king like for luncheon?” Guy smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes with his fists like a child,

“Anything not roasted on a spit, please.”

“How about some fruit? The fruit trees in the garden have been bountiful in their offerings this season!” Guy grinned crookedly,

“Will you feed it to me?” Meg shook her head and pursed her lips in a smirk,

“Cheeky bastard...I'll be back with your bounteous feast as soon as I check on the children...” she slid out of bed, changed into a sky blue silk gown and blew Guy a kiss before going on her little mission. When she returned, the Doctor was changing his bandages again and she let him finish. Guy smiled through the pain and sweat as the doctor bowed and left.

“The torture master says I can be stitched up tomorrow, then these horrible packings will stop.... How are the wee lambs?”

“They're fine, though I don't know if I would call them lambs. Henry's taking to yelling and screaming through the halls like his brother at that age...the girls are angels as ever and the triplets, well, they're babies, they do what all babies do...” Meg said. Guy chuckled,

“I would very much like to see them... After I eat.”

“If the doctor says it's alright, then you shall” she took the plate of fruit and cheeses from the tray and sat on the bed with it. Guy grimaced and grunted as he used his arms to lift himself to a sitting position,

“Thank God I'm not a weak thing...I'd never survive this!” 

“I have never known you to be weak, and never shall I daresay...” Meg grinned at him and handed him the plate. Guy took it and munched away, pausing to think,

“Say... Did you know McGuire surprised us at the front?”

“I did. He stopped here to see if any news of the battle had reached us before going to your aid,”  
she said as she pinched a strawberry from his plate. Guy popped a grape in his mouth,

“Bloody bastard saved our hides Y'know.”

“I'm glad he finally woke up and came to our aid, or else I might have had to send him a very nasty letter...” she took a bite of a peach, “...we had other visitors while you were away...”

“Oh?” he swallowed. “Who?”

“The French envoy...” Meg's expression turned sour and she nearly spit remembering how rude and distasteful they were. “They thought they could bully me while you were away and I would give in to their demands. Alas for them, I did not....” Guy smirked with a mouthful of fruit,

“That's m'girl. I knew I did right leaving you in charge.”

“They nearly ate us out of house and home and the liberties they took...I'm glad they finally tired of being here and left when they figured out I was not about to budge from my stance or else I would have had to kick them out, and who knows what that might have caused...another war for all I know...” Guy dropped a strawberry and trembled,

“Please Meg... Don't say things like that.”

“I'm sorry. It's what I thought at the time. It had me on edge the whole time. God must have had His hand over my mouth that whole time because I'm surprised I didn't say something rude to them...” Guy shook his head and pushed the plate away, lightly rubbing his bandages,

“God has his hand over us all...”

“That He does...do you want to rest a bit before trying to get up?” Meg took the plate and put it back on the tray after swiping another strawberry from it.

“Lets just let the children in here. The bed is big enough to have a dog pile, no?”

“Oh my...if you insist...I'll call for them...” Meg smiled at him and shook her head...the ideas he has. She took the tray out into the living area and called for Tildy to bring in their army. “Now be gentle and don't bounce on the bed alright,” she warned them as they all came in. Meg took Gislaine from Tildy and let the nurse place Richard in his father's arms. Guy grinned broadly as they all climbed in and curl up around them,

How have my little minions been?”

“We been good, Deddy...” Faye said as she crawled up as close as she could to his face, Henry right beside her, their blonde curls bobbing. Robin and Rose sat at the foot of the bed obediently, “You bettew, Papa?” Faye asked, locking eyes with him. Guy smiled warmly, and petted her hair,

“Not yet, but getting better every day now that I'm home.”

“Good!!” She plopped down on the pillow next to him as Henry almost climbed on top of her to get a better look at both Guy and Baby Richard, looking back and forth at them in fascination.

“Hal said his third word this morning...Baby...only it sounded more like "bebeh". “ Rose said.

“I didn't teach him that one, Fairy did!” Robin added, winking at his little sister who got a huge grin on her face. Hal stuck his bum in Faye's face and the grin quickly turned green. Faye held her nose and pushed him away,

“Eww! Hawwy stinky!! Yucky!!” Guy burst into laughter, crying at the same time, 

“Ow ow ow...” They all laughed and Tildy came to get Henry to change him. Dove, whom Robin held, and Richard both gurgled at the laughter as Gislaine slept against her mother's chest.

“Ah, how I missed that sound.... I cannot wait to chase and play again.” A shadow crossed Guy's face, and he stared down at Richard trying to hold back his misery for the sake of the children. Faye got back up and put a hand on her father's shoulder,

“You wowwy 'bout you legs, Papa?” she whispered. 

“Ow! Dove's bitin' mah finger!!” Robin said, grinning. 

“Well don't stick it in her mouth, dumb dumb! She doesn't have any teeth yet, so it can't hurt that much!” Rose said, punching her brother in the arm and rolling her eyes. Guy smiled sadly at Faye and nodded,

“Daddy's back was hurt, pixiedust. It makes it hard to get out of bed.”

“It otay, you get bettuh soon, Papa. You got'see mah new faiwyhouse! Wobin n me found it! You get bettuh soon so you can see't!” Guy nodded, 

“I will babygirl. I promise.” Richard gurgled and smiled up at his father, squealing a little when Faye leaned down and blew gently in his face,

“Your girls are quite the little mothers, you know, My Dear!” Rose had taken Dove from Robin and was making faces at her as she squealed and laughed with delight. Guy smiled adoringly at his wife,

“They have a perfect role model, love.”

“Thank you, Darling. Robin and Henry and now baby Richard have a wonderful father figure to learn from as well.” His eyes sparkled at Meg from across the bed. He still made her blush, even after all their years. Guy blushed as well, smiling adoringly at Meg, until Richard spit up all over him,

“Och—child!”

“Babies will be babies, My Love...” Meg set Gislaine down on the pillow next to Faye, who put her hand on her to keep her calm, and took Richard from Guy, handing him over to the nurse and getting a towel to clean up his mess. She kissed Guy's cheek as she cleaned him off. “I think it's time to let your father rest again. Maybe after his rest we can get him up and out to the gardens for some sun and fresh air a little later, how does that sound?!” The children nodded and slowly slid off the bed, each giving a kiss or blowing one to their father except for Faye who stayed right where she was.

“I stay, I west wit Papa too...” Guy melted, 

“I think i would like that very much.”

“I halp you get bettuh, otay!” Meg smiled at her little fairy and nodded,

“Alright, I'll be right back, you be gentle and quiet, alright!” 

“Yeh'ma'am,” Faye nodded and snuggled in next to Guy's head, “I know, Mumma!” she nearly whispered. Meg bundled the children back to the play room to make sure they were all fed before going back to her room.   
Guy lay back and smiled at Faye,

“So what do you have planned for me?”

“I dunno...” she said in a singsong voice, tilting her head back and forth, smiling at her Papa. She ducked her chin to her chest and looked at him through her top lashes, a big grin on her face. Guy let out a pained chuckle, and realized this was the first time he'd ever been completely alone with this child...this child who was not his child...and he felt suddenly rather vulnerable,

“Are you being silly? What.... What are you doing?”

“I not silly, Papa! I Faye! I you faiwy guhl, wight?!” she said, her violet eyes sparkling. She put her hand over his wound and kissed it ever so gently, “You no huwt no moh, otay! You get better with faiwy magic!” Guy chuckled again and swallowed thickly. Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden? Was this a trick? She was just a little girl. She didn't have any powers...right...? 

“Allllllllll right little pixie...” he laughed awkwardly and moved her hand off his torso, “Daddy's all done playing. Lets just rest mmkay?”

“Otay Papa...” she snuggled into his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his bicep, “You get bettuh soon, Papa. I make you all bettuh!” Faye whispered as Meg came back in. Guy glanced up at Meg, slightly petrified, and whispered back to Faye,

“Yes Faye...Daddy will be all better soon. Very soon.” he made a slight shrug to Meg. Meg smiled at her fairy girl, her long lashes fluttering as she drifted off to sleep,

“Everything alright, Love?” Meg whispered, as she slid into her usual place next to them. The expression on Guy's face concerned her, “Guy, is something bothering you?”

“I'm not sure...I feel odd...” his voice was barely audible, “she said she healed me with magic, Meg.”

“Perhaps she did...I'm not saying I know anything for certain, but she is most always right...she knew I was having more than one child and how soon they'd be born when you came home. Her prediction about you coming home hurt was correct. Guy...I don't know what to make of her, but she's is most certainly not a child of this earth and I believe God gave her to us for some unseen purpose...” Guy glanced down at the creature asleep clinging to his arm,

“It's just so eerie...”

“I know...but I don't think it's anything to fear. She can't stand anything bad, nothing dark, or scary, but strangely enough she loves thunderstorms...” Meg whispered back. Faye shifted in her sleep and wrapped her arms tighter around his arm as she rubbed her cheek into his shoulder. Meg pushed a tight curl back from her forehead, “I know you still don't consider her yours, but I'm beginning to wonder if she's even mine...I think she's a gift, Guy. A special gift from God in the form of a fairy...”

“...Maybe. I'm probably just on edge with the pain and tired.” Guy finally relaxed and smiled up at Meg, “would you be upset if I went to sleep, love?”

“Not at all, that's what I wanted...” she leaned over and gently kissed his cheek just below his eye. Guy smiled, gentle lines and wrinkles tugging at the corners of his eyes, and snuggled down into the pillows,

“...I love you, Meg...No matter what happens...know that I love...” his words trailed off into soft snoring. Meg let them sleep and watched them for awhile before quietly getting up and going to the nursery where everyone was down for a nap. She was left to herself so she went to the library and found a book...a book about fairies and other magical creatures and return to their room to read it. She snuggled into a chair that she could see her darlings from and began reading.   
Guy woke up once with a start, but settle back down again without becoming conscious. Faye's small warmth soothed the terrors from his mind, and he was soon snoring again. Meg was engrossed in her book, she hardly noticed Guy's slight fidget until Faye woke up a little while later.

“Mumma, I hungwy...” she said quietly, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

“Shhh, okay, Babygirl. C'mon, Peasblossom, let's go get you something to eat...” As soon as Faye left his side, Guy screamed in his sleep,

“NO!! LET HER GO! SHES MINE, SHE SAVED ME!!!”

“Guy! Honey, shhh...” Meg rushed around to the other side of the bed and tried to calm him. Faye put her hands on his chest,

“Shh, Papa...you okay...” Guy's pale eyes flew open and darted around. His breathing returned to normal when he saw Faye and Meg,

“...What happened?”

“You cried out on your sleep, Darling...what was it?” Faye even looked concerned,

“You otay, Papa?” Guy wiped sweat from his brow,

“Yeah. Yeah... I'm fine. Bad dream is all.” Faye frowned at him, 

“You suwe?” Meg pulled the bell chord,

“C'mon, we'll get you something to eat and I'll make sure Papa's okay, alright?” Faye looked at her mother and narrowed her eyes,

“No, I stay with Papa, he need me...” Guy mustered a smile, 

“Go on love. Go get some food with Mummy. I'll be alright.” Meg had the servant take Faye to the nursery and stayed with Guy,

“Darling, are you really alright?...you can tell me, you know...” she smoothed the hair back from his face and gazed at him tenderly, worried about him.

“Yeah...just a bad dream. I promise.” He couldn't really remember the dream, but something felt unsettled. “I think we should double the guards at the nursery though, just to be safe.” Meg smiled nervously at him,

“If you insist, My Love,...but I think it might be a bit overkill.” Guy worked his jaw a moment, then sighed,

“You're right. I'm just being paranoid. I'm sure everything will be fine...” he lay back down, absently rubbing his belly and not realizing it didn't hurt so bad anymore.


	30. Chapter 30

Meg sat on the edge of the bed and laced her fingers with his,

“Are you feeling up to a short trip to the gardens for some sun and fresh air?” Guy smiled, a little awkwardly, and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead, 

“Fresh air sounds marvelous.”

“Good, I'll get someone to get your chair...” Meg dropped a kiss on his wet forehead and went about making arrangements. When everything was settled they rolled out to the garden to surprise the children, “Look who I've brought!” Guy waved weakly, his pale face already flushing from the sun he hadn't seen in weeks. Faye came running up,

“See, I toll you get bettew, an you do, Papa!” She climbed up on the low stone wall to kiss him and squeeze him round the neck. Guy chuckled lightly,

“I'm more glad that YOU are getting better, sunshine.”

“I always otay, Deddy!“ she ran off to join her sister as Robin held one of Henry's hands to walk him over to his parents, letting go halfway there to let him toddle the rest of the way by himself. 

“He's gettin better every day, don't ya think?! He'll be picking up my wooden sword and chasing ME soon!” Guy smiled proudly,

“Aye he is, lad... Once Hal's independent, perhaps you can teach your old man how to walk again, ey?” Robin screwed up his face,

“Eh?! But Muther never said anything about that...I don't understand...” Meg put a hand on Guy's arm,

“I haven't told them anything about that...” Guy's face fell and he tensed,

“...Oh...” Robin came closer,

“You can tell me Papa, I can handle it better than the girls” he said his voice low. Guy mustered a half smile,

“Are you sure you want to know? Sometimes it's easier to pretend something isn't so...”

“But that's not how life works, Papa. You and Muther have taught us all that since we were small...”   
Ah the wisdom of children. Meg had never been more proud of her firstborn than she was at that moment. Guy raised his eyes and smiled wider at him,

“Aye... That's true.” He took a deep breath and leaned back, “alright....” he swallowed hard, his throat suddenly tight, and whispered, “...I can't move my legs anymore. When I got hurt in the battle-it hurt my back too. I can't move from my waist down, Robin. I can't—“ his voice cracked and hitched, “...I can't chase you all anymore.”

“Oh Papa...” Robin breathed. He was silent a moment his eyes wide, then put his hand on his father's, “I'm so sorry. But you'll get better, I'm sure of it. Fairy says you'll be better in no time and she's usually right!”

“That's right, Robin. Papa will get better and will be chasing us all in no time!” Meg said. Guy smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. No matter how much he wanted to believe it, he truly didn't see himself ever standing on his own again. He had constant pain and had to take strong herbs and opiates the doctor gave him to even be able to sit...He made sure he took it when no one else was around. He couldn't stand having his wife or children know the suffering was enough that he had contemplated ending it all. They were the only thing keeping him alive right then.

“Thanks Robin. You're a good lad.” Robin half smiled and turned to go, then stopped and squeezed his father's hand,

“You'll see, you'll be alright...” he turned and walked back to his sisters, glancing back as he sat with them. Meg scooted closer to her husband, and replaced Robin's hand with hers, trying to smile for him, though she could see darkness in his eyes, 

“You have raised good, smart children, My Love” Guy eyes never leave Robin,

“YOU have raised them...I have missed most of their lives it feels like.”

“No you haven't. They're young, you have so much to look forward to, their first love interest, the teenage years...Darling even in your brief absences, you've taught them that they are duty and honour bound and must always keep their word once something is promised. Guy, look at me...” He sighed and tilted up his chin to her,

“Aye?”

“You have been a far greater father than most I've known. You have gone to the ends of the earth and back for them and for me, and I know they are so very grateful and thankful for that, because I know I am,” she leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes, their nose touching, “There is no other man in kingdom come that I could ever trade you for, My Love, and neither would our children!” Her words sent shivers through him, and he involuntarily trembled at her touch,

“I just...I can't stand...to be weak...” 

“You are not weak. A weaker man could not stand all that you've been through. He would have died on the battlefield from fear alone, or in that dungeon were we met.” Guy chuckled hoarsely,

“You have no idea....”

“Do you know where else you get your strength?”

“No...but I'm sure you do.” Meg kissed him tenderly, her lips lingering against his,

“From me and our children, I pray for you morning and night, as do the children, practically willing our strength into you because we love you so much...” Guy finally smiled and reached up to cup her face,

“Thank you, my love. I would not be here without your love. Of that I am certain.” A squeal went up from their children and they both looked over as they rolled on the grass with laughter. Meg moved to push Guy closer to them, 

“What are you all laughing at, pray tell?!” Faye held up a little ball of soft spikes,

“Ouw new pet! Hedgey-hog!!”

“Three of 'em!” Rose added.

“What in the world...? Rose, gimme one!” Guy said. Rose laughed and handed her father one all rolled up in a ball. After a minute, he slowly unrolled to reveal a tiny little face and four tiny paws.

“How adorable!!” Meg said. Guy laughed freely and tried to pet it, but it rolled up again. Faye climbed up beside Guy, holding hers,

“Dhey cute, huh! The faiwies wide em wound dah gahwden, me n Rose seen 'em de oddeh night!!  
Did you know dhey fowohw us fom Ihewand, Papa?!” Guy blinked and stared,

“They who? The fairies?”

“Yeah!! Da faiwies came wi'tus to pwotect us!” Faye smiled as her hedgehog unrolled and nuzzled her finger. Guy stared in wonder, his lips slightly parted as his brow furrowed. Maybe she is magical. 

“So that explains the lights I've been seeing from the window....I just thought it was the dru—“

“The what, dear?” Meg asked as his voice trailed abruptly off. Guy glanced up innocently,

“Huh? Oh nothing.”

“You know I found a book about that very subject in the library, it practically fell off the shelf and into my hands...you might enjoy it.” Faye looked at her father and whispered,

“I tohw you dhey was magic!” Guy bit back a grin as the hedgehog unrolled again and started to climb up his shirt. The expression on Guy's face was one Meg had not seen in a great while and she was glad to see it back. Guy burst into laughter as the critter slipped and rolled back down to his lap, sniffing furiously in embarrassment,

“Faye, I think you'd best put the poor thing back on the ground before it hurts itself.” 

“Otay...” she took it an set it back down with the other one and they scampered around the children's legs and skirts. 

“The things that child says...” Meg mused. Guy leaned his head against Meg's stomach as they watched the children play with the beasts, life carrying on in the palace and the grounds behind them as they enjoyed their tiny piece of repose,

“...I love you.”

“I love you too, Darling” Meg bent her head and kissed the top of his head. They relaxed the afternoon long, a light shower cooling off the evening. That night Meg lay beside Guy, his arm wrapped around her in their usual position, just laying there silently, “How in the world did we get here?”

“Well...you walked, and I rolled.” Guy winged. 

“That is not what I meant, and you know it!” she giggled, squeezing his hand. “...I mean to this point in our life together...it all seems so unreal...” Guy laughed,

“Y'know, sometimes I think that we did die on that scaffold...And this is all just a dream our souls have made up because they weren't ready to go to heaven yet.”

“I hate to think about that day...we almost lost what little we had together then...but all I have to do is look in the mirror and see how much time has passed for us...seven years and just as many children...while my hair has gotten redder, it's also gained a few white whispers in it...” Guy smiled and ran his fingers through her curls,

“And I love every one of them. You carry Ireland in your locks.”

“I do...hmmm...I like the sound of that...I sometimes miss that little pool with the falls, maybe I should ask the fairies to make me one here...or ask Faye to ask them for me...our little Fairy Queene...” Guy smiled and hummed,

“I would like that. The waters have healing properties in faerie ponds...Maybe...?”

“I bet they do....perhaps they've enchanted the large pool in the middle of the maze...”

“Hmmm... We'll ask her tomorrow. Maybe... I can get in if the doctor stitches me.”

“I think that's an excellent idea!” Meg snuggled into his side, “We'll ask her....to...mor...”

“...Love? Did you fall asleep?” A slight snore answered him. Guy giggled and let her go a moment, quickly drinking a vial of foul tasting liquid. He wrapped her back up, closed his eyes, and snored soon after her.

Once, Meg was woken in the night, thinking she heard tiny voices crying out. But as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes they suddenly silenced and she returned to slumber until morning. Guy slept long into the morning, only waking when the doctor came. 

“Good morning, My Love...” Meg kissed his forehead as she rested her head on her fist slightly leaning over him as the doctor did his work. 

“Mmmm.... Morning.” he smiled, not realizing the doctor was stitching. 

“How do you feel this morning??”

“Fairly good,” his eyes focus and he saw the doctor, “Are you able to stitch me?”

“Already done, Your Grace. In fact, it was nearly healed itself this morning. I'm not sure how you did it, but something you did yesterday worked a miracle.” 

“That's wonderful news, My Love...” Meg said, kissing his cheek, “Faye was right after all, wasn't she...” she whispered against his temple. Guy nodded, still staring wide eyed at the doctor,

“No wonder it wasn't hurting yesterday...I just thought the draught was working better?” 

“Do you need any more proof that our little girl is special?” she whispered, still pressed against his face. Guy shook his head slightly,

“Now to find that enchanted pool...”

“Shall we go now, or wait until later?” Meg offered, knowing what his answer would be.

“Now!” Guy nearly shouted, grinning. The doctor chuckled, shook his head, and left. “What if it makes me walk?! Come on woman!!”

“Alright, Alright! “ Meg laughed and called in a servant to help get him in his chair. They made their hurried way to the garden and through the maze to the pool there and she shirked off her dress and entered the pool in only her chemise, then helped lower her husband into the water. Meg nodded to the servant and he left, leaving a bell on the edge of the low wall around the pool to ring in case of emergency. Guy sighed happily, the cool water easing his aches and pains,

“It feels good...I still miss the grove though.” 

“...and the falls...and it was warm...” Meg smiled and cradled him in her arms, the pool was rather deep towards the middle so she tried to stay within the shorter area with him. Guy leaned heavily against her, unashamed to let his wife hold him so tenderly in public,

“I think the servants are jealous of our love.”

“As well they should be...” Meg kissed his cheek, “...if they only knew...” she giggled, letting her breath tickle the side of his neck. 

“Hmmmm I think they know. We have SEVEN children! Y'know—I think this is the longest you've gone without being pregnant, my love.” Meg laughed,

“Yes, but twins and triplets don't count, they came at the same time...are you saying that you want to impregnate me...” she raised an eyebrow at him. Guy grinned sheepishly,

“What of it?”

“I love you, you silly man!” she shook her head and kissed him hard on the lips. Guy chuckled as his belly fluttered in excitement, but he could still feel nothing below,

“...I hope this works.”

“So do I...” Meg agreed. They floated in silence for awhile just letting the water relax them. “I've never noticed those water lilies before...” 

“...I've never noticed a lot of this before. This is the first time I've really just looked around.”

“No, it's more than that, not a week ago this pool was looking dingy and there were no flowers here...the reason I never noticed the lilies is because they weren't here, it's like a transformation...and look, they're moving of their own accord...” Guy lifted his head to look, and sure enough, the flowers were moving,

“...Do you hear that?...”

“Yes, what is it?!” 

“...Singing.”

“My God, Faye was right...” she whispered, “They're fairies, they're really real...” she breathed, gobsmacked. Guy sat up, slowly, but by himself, and reached out to a lily, almost in a trance. Meg watched him, strangely enthralled by what she was hearing and seeing. A tiny dot of light leapt from a petal and onto Guy's hand, racing up his arm, and jumped down his shirt. He panicked,

“Good God!!” Meg couldn't speak, She was frozen with excitement, trembling. Guy squirmed as a strange hot feeling spread through his wound and throughout his body. Suddenly, his legs and feet didn't feel cold anymore. He turned his face sharply to Meg, his eyes as big as saucers.

“What?! What is it, Guy?!” Guy opened his mouth but could not speak. He merely turned his body and slowly, stood and stiffly lifted his foot from the water, 

“...Meg...”

“Oh my God, Guy!!” Meg breathed. The warmth grew to a ticklish tingling, and he started to giggle,

“Meg!! I can feel!! It's magic!!!!”

“Guy!!!” she could barely speak, she was crying from joy. She flung her arms around his neck and clung to him. Guy laughed and cried at the same time, but the pain slowly began to return as the warmth faded and he sank back down slowly, feeling the effort his body made to stand for those few seconds,

“Ow ow ow...”

“What now?!” Meg asked. Guy chuckled,

“Just some twinges...apparently feeling again also means feeling the bad with the good. Ow...”

“C'mere, lean on me, My Love...” Meg smiled through her happy tears. She could barely speak she was so overjoyed. Guy leaned back into her arms, grinning stupidly as he watched the speck dance from his sleeve again and dart across the water to its lily. Meg rested her cheek against his hair, her arms around his shoulders holding him up, her hands resting on his chest. Guy was just about to fall asleep when suddenly his stomach growled, and he scrunched up his nose,

“...I forgot...we haven't had breakfast yet!” 

“That's because somebody wanted to hightail it out here like a madman...” she looked at him upside down in her arms and quirked an eyebrow at him pecking him on the nose, “but, I think I'll agree, I'm hungry too!” Guy smiled back and grunted as he sat up again. The warmth had left him and he was starting to shiver,

“I think...I still need help up.” 

“Alright...” she rang the bell and the servant returned to help her get him out of the pool and they rolled up to breakfast. Guy was so excited he could move his feet now, he wiggled his toes in his boots. Meg noticed him fidgeting, and narrowed her eyes,

“Why are you fidgeting, you are bad as Henry, can't stay still for a second...” she winked at him.

“Woman! I've been still for months! I WANT TO MOVE!” he laughed lightly. 

“I know, let's just take this one step at a time...no pun intended...” she smiled at him and shook her head, “I'm beginning to wonder if I really have eight children...” Faye looked at her mother and scrunched up her face in confusion. “It's a figure of speech, Sweetpea...” She rolled her eyes at Meg and Guy and they both laughed. Guy beckoned Robin over and whispered to him that he could wiggle his toes today, and his eyes lit up,

“You'd best get good and strong, because Papa will need your help very soon, lad.”

“Really?!” the boy nearly shouted, then caught himself and clapped his hand over his mouth, “That's amazing!” he whispered back. Faye regarded her father from underneath her lashes with a smile and a knowing expression. She grinned when he caught her eye, he dimples showing as she hopped down from her chair and ran around to her Papa.

“You feew bettuh t'day, huh?!” Guy grinned back and lifted her into his lap,

“Aye love... I do. Much much better.”

“I knew it...da faiwies tohw me...!!” She wrapped her arms around Guy's neck and hugged him tight, kissing him on the cheek, “I make mah Papa bettuh...I wove you, Papa!” Guy hugged her back just as tightly,

“I love you too, sunshine...Tell me. Have the fairies told you yet when I shall be able to run and chase you?” Faye scrunched up her face and tilted it to the side,

“No...but I know soon!” she nodded and pecked him on the cheek again, then climbed down and went back to her breakfast. There were tears in Meg's eyes when Guy met their gaze. She was sure he knew what was in her heart. Guy reached over and cupped Meg's cheek tenderly with a soft smile,

“Soon, my love...SOON!”

“I know...it just makes me so happy to know you'll get better, My Love...” she whispered. Guy grinned broadly as the children fussed and played and distracted him. 

Another month passes and soon Guy is standing on his own, moving his legs well, but still not yet ready to try walking, until one day in the garden...Guy was instructing Rose and Robin on their swordplay form and Faye had taken her mother and Henry to her little Fairyhouse to play. The little alcove was beautiful all covered in vines and flowers that somehow had little lights of their own in this fairly dark corner of the garden. Faye was instructing Meg in Fairy culture when she heard a noise outside,

“Alright, Robin, that's enough...stop trying to scare us will you...” A shadow fell over the entrance, “Ian?...” Something dark filled Meg with uneasiness, even Faye's usually sparkling eyes look scared and the little lights of the flowers seemed to dim. Meg stepped out and was immediately grabbed, a hand covering her mouth. She saw arms reach in and grab Faye who kicked and flailed trying to fight her attackers. A hundred little points of light swarmed around them trying to help. A low growling voice said, 

"There's no such thing as fairies" and the lights flickered and died, the hundred little points of light became little black specks and fell to the ground. Meg managed to bite the hand over her mouth and screamed Guy's name before something hard hit her forehead and she fell, something warm and wet trickling down her face. Through the haze she could see the three figures disappear in the soft light filtering through the overhanging vines as more little points of light came fluttering in. She thought she heard tiny wails as the blackness washed over her. Guy had heard Meg's cry,

“Robin, quick—I think your mother needs us.” Robin grabbed his father's belt and helped hold him up as they rushed to the corner of the garden against the castle wall,

“Mother?!“ Rose cried as she dropped to her knees beside Meg. Guy bellowed for the guards and fell beside Meg, gathering her to his chest. “Robin, Rose, where is Henry?! Find your brother!” Rose entered the fairyhouse and Henry babbled gibberish at her as the three little points of light fluttered round his head. Rose picked him up and carried him back outside,

“Where is Faye?! Robin, look for Faye!” Robin called for her and looked around the garden for her, but with no luck,

“I can't find her, Father...she's gone...” The nightmare re-surged in his mind and he paled, 

“No...” He patted Meg lightly on her cheek and wiped the blood from her head, “Meg...Love...wake up...please...dammit where are the guards? GUARDS!!!!!! THE QUEEN!!!” Meg groaned, then started,

“Faye! Faye! My little Faye!...” her head was pounding and she fell back into Guy's arms, “Guy?!... They've taken her... they took our baby girl!!” 

“What? Who?!” 

“I don't know...I didn't see their faces,” she whimpered. Rose and Robin exchanged a look, and Robin put a hand on Rose's arm. Strangely enough they remembered the story their father told them of how Rose had been kidnapped as a baby and were suddenly stricken with fear. Guy's jaw worked furiously as the guards appeared and bustled them all inside and the doctor bandaged and treated Meg. A score of soldiers rushed out to track down any trace of the future queen or her assailants,

“...I should be with them...” Guy's knuckles were white as he gripped his knees. He brooded, hunched over before the hearth as Meg lay on the bed behind him. The children had all been tucked inside the nursery with extra guards posted at the doors and windows.

“Guy?...” Meg whimpered when the doctor was finished with her. Guy turned, and grunted as he hoisted himself up, half dragging his still useless legs along step by painful step. He sat harder on the bed than he meant to,

“Aye love?”

“I'm so sorry...you were right. I should have listened to you when you wanted to put more guards at the nursery...can you forgive me?” she wanted to cry and the pain showed in her voice. Guy shook his head and touched his forehead to her hand between his palms. 

“There is nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong. Worrying about the past won't bring her back any sooner.”

“I keep replaying that awful nightmare from when Rose was taken...oh God, Guy! Our precious baby girl!” Meg sobbed, no longer able to push the tears away! Guy grabbed her shoulders, nearly shaking her,

“Stop this right now do you hear?! Don't be hysterical, Meg! It didn't help Rose back then and it won't help Faye now. I NEED you. I cannot go and find her. I NEED you by my side, Meg. Don't leave me to orchestrate the search alone. You know her better than I. Help me give them clues on what to look for or where to go.... Please...”

“Guy...you're hurting me...” she whimpered. His outburst had startled her and she could barely focus on him her head and shoulders were throbbing badly, “I don't know what I can do. She is her own person. All I know is she'll fight, she'll fight tooth and nail to get back to us, her bond to us is strong...” Guy dropped his hands and sat back, regarding her a long while in silence,

“...Then our only hope is with God.”

“God and the fairies...” Meg tried to sit up. She wanted him to hold her, but the pounding in her head felt like it could explode at any moment. She groaned as she fell back against the pillows, her eyes watering from the pressure. Guy tried to get up to get her water, but he stumbled and fell. Furious with himself, he pulled back up onto the bed and rang the bell cord.

“Guy...don't trouble yourself. You still need to rest too...” Guy raised his hand, 

I've been resting too long. If I had been trying harder, perhaps I would've been able to run to my girls and this wouldn't have happened.”

“Guy, stop it, there's no use in either of us blaming ourselves for any of this...” Meg put her hand on his arm. Guy shook his head, 

“I don't blame myself for it, Meg. But I DO blame myself for not being able to go look for her...I should be out there with them, helping.”

“You're trying your best Guy. not even the fairies expected you to get up and run the first day. No one can blame you for trying your best” she held her hand back out to him, “Lie with me...please...” Guy glanced pitiably over his shoulder at her, sighed, and lay back beside her,

“Why does this keep happening to us...? What have I done wrong?”

“I don't know...we've done everything right, as far as I can see...our children don't deserve this...I sometimes wonder if that saying, that God visits the sins of the father or mother upon the children just might be true, I am my father's only living child and he did some horrendous things both in his youth and in his last days...” she rolled painfully onto her side and laced her fingers with his, “But you've made atonement and have been absolved of yours, how could God see to still punish our babies for anything you may have done....Damnation! It makes me angry that you should have to continue through this torture...” Guy kept his eyes downcast as he chuckled cynically,

“Seems to be my lot in life to be punished for what I didn't do.”

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that....Oh God, Guy!...Faye's condition...they don't know about it-what if she has an attack?!”

“...I've thought of that. Trust me. It terrifies me...” Meg must have been trembling for she suddenly felt very small and cold as she said every prayer and supplication she could think of that her baby would be returned to them soon. She let go of his hand and crossed herself, shivering at the terrible thoughts that were creeping into her head. Guy watched her, unsure what to do or how to comfort. He felt lost and hopeless... much like he did that day in the dungeon. 

_____________________________

The horse with the largest of the men bounced up and down next to the wagon as Faye sat in the back, staring down the other man riding with her with a look of complete daggers.

“Dear God, that face, she's beginnin' to scare me, mate!” said he. 

“Shut, uup, ya idjit! She's joost a wee child, she ain't goonna bite'ya.” the big man replied disdainfully. Faye made a gnashing snap with her teeth and the man in the wagon jumped a good foot in the air, “Stop lookin' at him, ya wee brute, afore aye stick ye in that bag there!” the bigger man warned her. Faye glared even harder at the man on the horse,

“You gonna be in big twouble when mah Papa fin's you!!” she said. The big man laughed,

“We'll see about that, wee gremlin!” he said. They reached a dark castle and Faye was put in a room by herself.

_____________________________

 

Meg tried to scoot closer to Guy, but she was having a hard time moving at all because of the shivering and the pain in her head,

“My head hurts so bad...” she whimpered, her voice small and pained. 

“Shhh...” Guy smoothed her hair back, “just rest.” Meg tried, but she couldn't. The nightmares almost hurt worse than the shivering and throbbing headache, but as she stared at the ceiling her eyes got fuzzy and she started to sweat, still shivering because she was freezing,

“Guy...” her teeth were chattering and she clutched at him, “I'm so cold...” Guy sighed and rolled over, wrapping his arms around her. Meg's hand clutched at his shirt, but fell as she slipped into blackness. The shivering wouldn't stop, something was wrong. She tried to say something to Guy, but she couldn't. She felt so heavy, 

_____________________________

 

Faye started and looked out the window of the small room of the tower that the men had taken her to, she kicked and screamed her best and tried to get away from them, but only served to burn them where they touched her...was she coming into some kind of powers? Her little mind didn't quite yet understand just what exactly she could do and was becoming,

“Mumma! Mumma!” She cried, feeling her mother's pain. She started to sweat as she cried, her little hands against the glass. A slight fog gathered there around her hands as she started to shiver. She could feel everything Meg was feeling and she hiccuped as she cried, then fall on the bed in a fit, as a nurse came in to see what the crying was about. The poor old woman didn't know what to do.

_____________________________

 

Guy must've fallen asleep, because when he woke, Meg was cold and still in his arms. He panicked and fell out of bed, stumbling to the door to fling it open,

“DOCTOR!! GUARDS!! IAN!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!” The doctor rushed in on Ian's heels, took one look at Meg, and began barking orders,

“We need to warm her up. Blankets, and stoke the fire. Tea, I'll need tea, strong tea with this in it...” he handed three vials and a small packet to one of the servants and instructed them on what to do, then looked to Meg's head wound which was bright red and puffy and oozing, “What the bloody hell did they hit her with, a disease covered mace...” he mumbled angrily as he cleaned the wound and applied a mucky smelling paste to it. Guy managed to make his way clumsily to a chair out of the way of those helping Meg. He wrung his hands and rocked back and forth, muttering in French prayers that he couldn't recall if he tried. Hours passed and the doctor constantly watched Meg, praying the fever would pass soon, “C'mon, M'Lady, fight this, for your daughter's sake, and your King's...” he whispered, as the time passed.   
Somehow Meg could hear voices swarming around her, and she saw Faye's little face crying and she tried reach out to her. She must have reached out in her sleep as well, because she suddenly felt a strong hand grasp hers, bringing her back to reality. She could see light and shadow on the back of her eyelids as they fluttered. Her lips were so dry and she couldn't yet form words, but it didn't stop her lips from moving. 

___________________________

 

Faye:  *Faye finally sleeps, fitfully and murmuring for her mother. But she's finally quiet*

 

___________________________

 

Guy pressed his lips to Meg's gently, 

“Shh... Just sleep.” Meg could hear him...Guy...she felt his lips on hers and she smiled slightly, and rubbed her thumb against his hand ever so slightly. Somewhere in her mind she could see Faye's gently sleeping face, a slight smile on her lips as well, and she drifted back into sleep.

“She should be alright now, we just need to keep an eye on her wound and make sure it's cleaned regularly...” the doctor said softly nodding to Guy. 

 

___________________________

 

Faye sat on the bed in the small room her arms and legs folded, a frown on her face staring down the man in front of her.

“You are a pretty little thing aren't you, my girl?! My name is Albious, and I want to be your best friend...” his voice was oily sweet and his expression enough to turn the stomach of any sane person. 

“I not you guwl.” she frowned harder, “You ugly...” The man laughed delightedly,

“Oh you are a cute little fae aren't you. We are going to have so much fun together!” he rubbed his hands together.

“How you know my name?!” 

“Is Fae your name, then....well well well, quite the perfect name for you, my sweet...Would you like to see a menagerie?” Albious offered. Ever the curious cat, Faye's eyes grew wide,

“What menage-menena-What dat?” The man took her to a room filled with all kinds of things, contraptions, books, pictures, things under glass and Faye was mesmerized. 

 

___________________________

 

“Guy?...” Meg woke to a dark room, her hand still held by her husband. Guy rubbed his face roughly,

“Mmhmm. I'm here. What do you need?”

“Nothing, just you...” A smile broke through his thick scruff and tangled greasy hair, 

“I'm here, love.” Guy said.

“What happened to me? I feel like I was dragged for miles behind an oxen cart...” Meg said softly.

“You had a nasty bump on the head that got infected.... You're alright now.” he replied.

“Oh...” she rolled over into his side, snuggling into his arm, her cheek against his bicep, “Any news about Faye?” Guy swallowed hard. 

“...None...McGuire even took some men out to search.” Meg sighed heavily and rubbed her cheek against his arm,

“When will we ever stop feeling helpless...” she muttered, more to herself than anyone else. 

 

_____________________________

 

“I weady ta'go home now.” Faye said decidedly, sitting down in the middle of the floor and folding her arms. 

“But you are home, my sweet. This shall be your own little castle where you may do whatever you want to do. So long as you are a good little girl,” Albious said sweetly offering her a plate of sugar cakes, “You may have whatever you little heart desires as long as you stay here with me.”

“NO! Home! Now!” she swatted the plate of cakes out of his hand and he regarded her with an evil glare,

“Don't you ever do that again, or Daddy will get very unhappy!” 

“You not my daddy! Home! NOW!!!” She yelled and the room began to shake. books flying off shelves and hitting the man in the head and torso, things falling off shelves as Faye stood up and screamed bloody murder. An unearthly scream like hundreds of banshees swirling around the man, a huge windstorm picking up things and tossing them across the room.

“Alright, alright! Calm down, please, little angel, please calm down and I'll take you home...” Albious begged on his knees. “Uncle Albious is sorry...” Even the clouds outside had started to gather, turning dark and thunder rumbling while she screamed and they continued to hang in the air. 

“You bettuh be...” Faye glared at him, then smiled sweetly, “Home now...” Albious picked her up and carried her back up to the room,

“First thing tomorrow, sweetling...” he said closing the door. “What incredible power...she is going to be such a use to me...but how to turn her to my will...” he rubbed his hands together and went back to his room.

 

_______________________________

 

Guy turned his head as he heard a distant roll of thunder and scowled, “That's a nasty looking storm...Och...I can feel it already in my back.” Meg sat up too quickly and the room spun,

“Ugh...did you hear that?...I thought I heard a scream...”   
Downstairs, a rider came to the gates with news from the search parties. A servant showed him up to the King's private rooms. He knelt before them, his arm across his chest in salute,

“We've found a trail, M'Lord, or so they think...it won't be long now, we'll find her and bring her home safely to you as soon as possible, Majesties...” the man rose, bowed and left to return to the search. 

“Thank God...” Guy sat up and stretched, everything cracking loudly, “Finally results.” Meg was overjoyed and she flung her arms around Guy's neck, pressing her cheek against his,

“Soon...soon our little girl will be home...” Guy smile faintly and nodded,

“Aye... Soon.”

 

________________________

 

With a little work, Faye managed to get the window open. She made a little whistle then sat down, ripping ribbons off her dress while she waited. In a little while a couple of ravens came and landed on the window sill. Faye handed each a ribbon, telling them to drop them along the path they followed and sent them on their way, 

“Papa will fin' me now...”

 

________________________

 

Meg hugged him a moment, then let him go to look him in the eye, 

“I wonder if another dip in the fairie pool is in order. It heeled your wound, perhaps it will heel mine...maybe I can make supplications to the fairies to help us find her as well...” Guy smiled halfheartedly. 

“Couldn't hurt to try. I'll call for your ladies in waiting to help you.”

“Don't you want to come with me? It could do you some good as well...besides, I want to spend more time with you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever...”

“Haven't seen me?” he chortled dryly, I haven't left your side for days. But if it will make you happy, I shall come along.” he rang the bell cord and bid the servant fetch Ian and Meg's ladies to take them outside to the pond for fresh air.   
In the pool, Meg shooed off the servants and floated a little before swimming back to Guy, resting her cheek against his neck, 

“This is what I meant, alone, just you and I...” Guy stroked her hair, wiggling his toes slowly in the water, 

“Hmmm...I will eventually have to get back to ruling the country Y'know.” Meg chuckled,

“I know, you'll go back to ruling and we'll never see you again...” she kissed his neck, “...I spoke with the fairies...well, I spoke to the air, I don't know if they heard me or not...we can only hope,” she nuzzled his chin with her nose and kissed up his cheek to his lips. Guy smiled softly and kissed her back sweetly,

“I wonder if Faye is truly a fairy child... Just what is she putting those bloody thieves through right now...”

“I wonder myself, her tantrums with the nurses and I are bad enough...” she rested her forehead against his cheek and noticed a light dancing around them, suddenly there were a dozen or so around them. Meg's arms tightened around Guy's neck as she held her breath. Suddenly she had the urge to kiss Guy again and she did, deeper this time and she heard tiny giggle-like tiny bells tinkling as she did. Guy could feel his ears burning red, and he finally pulled away to catch his breath,

“Meg... Darling... We are not alone.”

“I know, it's like they were telling me to do it...” the lights tinkled around them and came closer, circling their heads. One came and touched her head wound and she got the strange feeling of warmth and happiness and she giggled as they pushed her to kiss Guy again. Her lips brushed his and she sighed against them...her eyes were closed but she could feel them swarming and she felt like they were clapping their tiny hands to see two people so in love. She couldn't see it, but they started to circle them, singing, diving into the water and fairly pushing them out into the water where they dived and swam in an orb around them. She may have been lost in Guy's lips, but she could almost hear them singing that "Love is the most powerful magic of all!" Guy giggled musically and whispered against her lips,

“I think the faeries approve of our love...Call me crazy....”

“I think you're right...kiss me again, My Love...” Meg breathed, as the faerie song got louder. Her need for her husband began to take hold of her, the song driving her mad for him. She met his eyes and she thought he understood, as the fae flit on and off of them, pushing them together. Guy's hands ran up her back roughly as he parted her lips with his tongue, growling and whining almost as the need for her consumed him. Meg moaned into his lips, as her body met his, their wet clothes feeling like nothing but a second layer of skin and her hands slid down his sides to his hips. Her thighs rubbed his as she lifted her leg and hooked it around his. The fae song grew louder, but it was barely audible above the beating of Meg's heart pounding in her ears as Guy's every touch sent fireworks through her. Her hands tugged at his breeches beneath the water as his lips caressed her neck, gently biting and sucking at the tendon there,

“Oh God, Guy, I need you like this...I've missed your loving touch so very badly...” They may have been wet, but it didn't stop their temperatures from rising with the lust they felt for each other. In a drunken-like stupor, Guy let his hands glide up her thighs beneath her shift, ignoring the pain in his back as his desire increased. Before he knew it, she was in his lap, straddling him, and he was panting...hard. 

“Take me, My Love...I need your touch, I need to feel you like this...” Meg breathed against his ear, nibbling his earlobe. She didn't know what the faeries were doing, their song loud in her ears, in time with her heartbeat. Just being with her husband like this was intoxicating, and she involuntarily slid down onto his hard cock with a gutteral moan. Guy let out a soft groan and shuddered hard. Sparks were already flying through him—it had been long—far too long since they made love. He whined as his fingers dug into her hips,

“Oh...Meg...ah—I've missed you so...” 

“I've missed you too...” Her body was on fire for him, and her lips found his, kissing him hard as she began to move up and down on him, gently grinding at first, then faster and harder as her need for him grew exponentially. Her breath came faster as her pleasure increases as her body connected with his. Guy tried to meet her frantic rhythm, but he could not. He let his wife take over his body and guide him in their passion, all the while thanking fate that his pained grimaces and groans mixed in with his carnal pleasure. He wouldn't give up this moment for the world...not this love with his Meg. He nipped her swollen lip and rubbed his tongue sensually along hers as he squeezed every curve he could reach.

“Oh God, Guy! You feel so good!!” The faeries were lighting on them now, all over, each time they touched them, they sent warmth and joy through their bodies. Meg felt like her body was moving on it's own, drinking in her husband's body against hers, it felt like the first time making love to him, like a healing of body and soul...her orgasm crashed hard over her, panting and moaning, whimpering and whining, “Yesssss...ohhuuuuunnnnnhhhhh...” her fingers grasped and scraped at his body as her convulsions and spasms sent her into a lofty euphoria unlike anything she'd ever felt. 

“I am glad...I can still please...My Queen...” Guy's gravelly breath was hot against her cheek and neck as he trailed his lips across her dripping wet skin. Suddenly, climax exploded upon him, and he stiffened like a board, throwing his head back with a loud roar that he was sure everyone outside the maze could hear. Meg could hear tiny laughter as the faeries clapped and flew around them, and breathless giggles overtook her as she rested her forehead against Guy's cheek,

“My God...that was...amazing...” Guy's breathing was labored as he coughed out soft laughter and peppered her head with kisses,

“I think...we had...an audience.” 

“...and I think...they liked it...” She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed all over his face and neck gently. Guy giggled and held her against him as they floated languidly until a chill began to settle in his bones. Meg sighed against him, a picture beginning to take shape in her mind...Faye...she prayed she was alright, the picture changed and she saw her throwing a tantrum, things flying through the air, grown men cowering in fear as her form changed from one thing to another, then she saw a dark castle with a dark tower, and sat up sharply, “I know where she is...!” Without thought, she jumped from the pool and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her as she ran back inside. She ran past the guards and sent them back to help their king, even the doctor looked at her strangely.

“My lady, your head?!” he pointed with a strangely confused look on his face. She couldn't think about that as she rushed up to their room and quickly dried herself and changed into the leather armour Guy had made for her. She gathered a small group of men as Guy came in with the servants. 

“Meg! What in God's name are you doing?!” 

“I know where she is, Guy. I'm going to bring her back..” as she walked past a mirror she saw what the doctor had been looking at, her head wound was gone. Guy clutched the bedpost, staring at her,

“...You left me. You're leaving me...?” he didn't know why but the idea of his wife leaving him when he still couldn't walk by himself, and after making such sweet love, filled him with a sick twisting feeling in his gut. Meg stopped in her tracks, what was she doing?!

“Guy, I'm so sorry...I wasn't thinking straight...do you think you could ride with me? We have to bring our fairy girl home...” she looked him in the eye, her hands holding his face to look at her. Guy's eyes searched hers, and his heart sank to his shoes,

“...I can't...you know I can't yet...” 

“You can, I know you can, look at my head, the wound is gone...” she dropped her voice to a whisper, “The faeries healed me, maybe they healed you further, you have but to try, My Love. I have every faith in you, and so does Faye.” she kissed him gently on the lips, “Please try, for me?!...I'll tie you to me if I have to...” Guy furrowed his brow, glanced at the floor, then slowly raised his eyes to her again,

“Alright...I will try.” Meg smiles wide at him, kissing him again, then rested her forehead against his,

“I love you so very much, my sweet darling husband!” she whispered, before calling to the servants,  
“Attend your King, his armour is needed!” Guy shook his head when she left to get the servants and muttered to himself, 

“You're going to regret this, Gisborne...you're truly going to regret being a pushover for her...” When the servants had him ready, she helped her husband down the stairs and to the hall where a small contingent of men awaited them, 

“We ride together, then you surround the place and wait for our signal...” It took a little doing, but they got Guy up on Meg's horse behind her and she wrapped a length of leather around them both, before they set off, “Alright back there, Darling?!” Guy grunted and fidgeted, 

“As alright as I will be.” They rode long and hard, NorthWest. Every once in awhile she heard Guy grunt behind her. She wished there were more she could do for him, but things would be better once their Faye was home safe. 

 

________________________

 

Faye was sitting in the middle of the great room not answering Albious's questions, her arms and legs folded when suddenly she looked towards the window and smiled brightly, a mischievous look creeping into the smile as she looked slowly back at Albious,

“My Mumma and Papa comin' t'get me and you gun'be in BIG twouble...!!” she said in a sing-song voice. Should moved to sit in a chair next to a table with food on it and made herself at home, taking a long drink of milk, “I go home to Wosie and Wobbie and Henwy and bebies and we play all day long...” she said to herself, glancing every once in awhile at Albious with a wicked grin. The poor man ran to his spell book and tried to conjure whatever protection spell or spirit that might keep the King's men at bay while he fled, he momentarily forgot about Faye and she went about her own business, setting free whatever poor creatures Albious had in his prisons and generally making a mess of things without him noticing. He shrieked for the guards to double their watch and guard. Faye came up to him and tugged on his robe and he nearly jumped out of his skin, “Don' huwt youself, you can' do nuffin anyway...you migh'as well give up!”

 

____________________________

 

Guy nearly bit his lip through as the horses movements jarred his back blow after blow. He did what he could to keep it to himself, but he also mentally kicked himself for giving in. His gut told him not to come, but here he was, strapped to a woman on a horse without his wits about him,

“...Fine king you turned out to be...”

“Pardon, Love?!” Meg asked, turning her head slightly, “We should probably rest, we still have a ways to go...” Guy blinked, not realizing he had spoken aloud,

“Oh...nothing. A rest sounds superb.” Meg had the men make camp and sent a rider ahead to make contact with the other search parties. She helped Guy down from the horse and let him lie down for awhile. After checking in with their scout, she went check on Guy,

“How are you, My Love? I'm sorry the ride was so torturous on you...” she sat beside him and stroked his hair. Guy waved his hand,

“It's fine. I've had worse. Any news? Where are we headed anyway?”

“There's an old run down castle in Wales, I remember hearing about it. While we were in the pool, I saw it in my mind, and I saw Faye there and suddenly it was like I knew where she was. I fear she's wreaked havoc on whoever took her...the scout says the other search parties are coming to join us...Darling, are you sure you're alright?! I shouldn't have pushed you to come...” Guy grimaced and sat back up, propping himself up with his hands,

“It's fine. Wales you said? Good lord that's a long trip-I hope the children will be alright...”

“I think they will, Lord knows we put enough guards around them and the maids and Ian won't let anything happen to them...are you hungry, My Love, shall I see if dinner is ready?” Guy nodded,

“Yes please. I'm starved.” Meg took off her top layer of armour and laid it to the side, then went to see if dinner was ready. One of the men was seasoning a delicious smelling stew of rabbit and deer. She grabbed two bowls and a servant carried their drinks and bread for her. They traveled light and all of them were only under small lean-to tents. Guy managed to eat just enough to keep his strength up, but the ride had left him in a great deal of pain, and they left without any draughts or potions. Meg could see he was having difficulty...maybe the faeries didn't heal him as well as she thought...she was starting to worry.

“Tomorrow we'll head to Dover and you can rest there at the seaside until we bring Faye back. I don't want to push you any further...” she was silent for a moment, “...I was an idiot to ask you to come. I should have waited for you to feel better before forcing you to ride like this with me...maybe I should have the men find a wagon instead...” she picked at her food, now unable to eat. Guy touched her hand and squeezed gently with a smile,

“I'm just glad to be with you.” Meg couldn't help herself, she leaned over and kissed him gently,

“I love you...” She'd see about that wagon this evening, maybe that would ease his pain. Guy smiled and stroked her cheek with a shaky hand,

“I love you too.” After Guy had fallen asleep, Meg sent some men to find a wagon then went to the woods to be alone for a few minutes. She knew some of the fae had followed them. After praying for her children and her husband's health and safety, she made her supplications to the fae, “I know you want to help us, you've already helped us immensely. Please, do what you can to help Guy...he is my world and I cannot live peacefully if he is ill at ease. Help speed us on our way to Faye, for I know she will help him feel better!”   
Guy tossed and turned with horrible dreams—creatures creeping through the night, devouring their children one after another, and him, unable to move to save them. Faye alone stood in the doorway as things floated around her, and he was petrified. She approached and laid a hand on him, and he felt an electric jolt as he woke up screaming. 

“Shhh...it was just a dream. Guy, it's alright...” he was trembling and she tried to comfort him as best she could by stroking his forehead and cheeks and softly humming. Guy tried to shake the images from his head, but each time he blinked they were there again. “Shhh, It's alright...” Meg whispered to him. She gently kissed his forehead, maneuvering herself so that his head was against her stomach and she could wrap her arms around him as he trembled. “Shhhhh...” She saw tiny lights out in the forest and they came closer, the fae must have been worried too. Guy sniffled and whimpered like a child but he didn't care. He couldn't help it. He thought he had been through hell before but NOTHING could have prepared him for that. Meg was filled with angst and pity for him. She whispered in the smallest voice comforts to him as she rocked him gently, hugging him to her. The fae came closer, to the edge of the camp, singing softly, barely audible to those who didn't recognize it as such. Their song reached Guy and soothed his weary soul, and he slowly stopped shaking and fell back asleep. Meg soon fell asleep with him in her arms.   
Early the next morning they set out again, this time with Guy in the wagon. It was another day and a half til they reached a suitable campsite within range of the Castleford estate, the place abandoned years ago by a lord who went mad because his wife was a witch. They rested and made their battle plan. The rocking of the wagon had apparently lulled Guy to sleep, for when they stopped, he felt rather refreshed   
and the pain had subsided. He slid from the back and hung on to the side until someone could help him,

“Are we there? Why did we stop?” 

“This is the best campsite to keep us out of range should anyone be watching for us, Majesty,” one of the men said.

“We'll settle here for awhile and attack with darkness on our side...” Guy smirked as he plopped on the ground,

“...That's how we beat the Scots.” 

“Exactly! I'm merely taking a page out of your playbook, Darling,” she kissed his cheek with a smile and helped him out of his breastplate and greaves. 

“Good strategy...although I don't suggest attacking without numbers on our side. And how do we know they won't or haven't killed her?”

“I think she's far too valuable to him alive for him to kill her...” The lead scout came riding in,

“They've arrived Majesties, the other search parties are here. We've got the numbers we need now. From what my scouts have been able to gather, there's only a handful of men around the estate grounds and there is a rumor of another secret entrance somewhere in the wall, though we have yet to find it.” Meg nodded and waved him off,

“If we can find that secret entrance we'll have a much better hold over them for surprise...” Guy nodded in agreement, 

“Now we wait and pray...”

“Yes...wait and pray...” After their afternoon meal, Meg let Guy rest and took a short walk in the woods, even in mid-daylight the forest was thick and dark and the faeries lit her path...She didn't know how far she'd walked but she came to a beautifully intricate stone fountain and what almost looked like a small temple. The faeries lit in the water and splashed each other, but three circled the stone dais and she saw the vines move in a breeze. One of the faeries flew to one of the pillars and through the thick vines covering it, then flew back out as she heard a metallic click and the dais slid to the side to reveal a set of steps...she should have waited for the others...but her curiosity got the better of her and the three who led her there, lit her way into whatever depths lay below as she drew her sword. Guy struggled to his feet,

“Where is the queen? Where is my wife?? She should have been back by now!” No one seemed to know. He grabbed a large tree branch and used it as a walking staff, and hobbled his way towards the castle, blindly following his intuition and senses that led him to the fountain where Meg had been. But he saw nothing. 

____________________

The faeries led her through the dark tunnels until they reached an ornate grill where Meg could hear a man yelling orders and mumbling incantations. She couldn't see him, but she heard a small giggle that she instantly recognized,

“Faye...” she whispered.  
Faye was having a lovely time laughing at the stupidity of Albious' men as they bumbled around doing his will and running into each other. She was also enjoying knocking things over with her mind and giggled as it made Albious jump every time something fall over. Then suddenly she stopped and looked toward an ornate grill in the wall,

“Mumma...” she whispered, then looked to Albious to see that he was preoccupied, and crept over to the grill, “Mumma?” 

“Faye!! Oh my sweet girl, are you alright?!” Meg whispered hoarsely. She nodded and Meg tried to pull at the grill, even the faeries tried to help, but it sparked when they tried to touch it. 

 

_______________________________

 

Guy wanted to call for Meg, but he couldn't risk being heard. He searched frantically until he stumbled and lost his footing. He grabbed at the vines nearby, but they swung him into a hidden passage, broke, and sent him hurtling down a set of stairs. He must've hit his head, for when he looked up, a nasty looking brutish man was reaching down for him. 

 

__________________________________

 

“Where is that bloody pixie...” Albious mumbled. 

“Faye, you must be brave, go back to him. When we attack, hide and I will find you, my love, Mumma promises...now go...” Meg whispered and pushed her hand back through the grill. A sound behind her brought her head around and she headed back down the tunnel. Halfway back, the faeries shed their light on a large branch lying on the floor of the tunnel. It was not there when she first passed and there was a tiny piece of cloth caught on it, the same material Guy's shirt was made from, “Oh no, Guy...Find him...”  
she whispered to the faeries and they flew off in different directions, soon returning with no luck. They made their way back up and back to the camp and she gathered the men,

“There's no time to wait for dark, we attack now. Why did you let the King go off on his own in his condition?” No one would answer her and she became irritated. She gave them their orders and took a small contingent of men with her back into the tunnels.

 

__________________________________

 

They throw Guy in a cell not terribly unlike the one he knew when Isabella was alive... Only this one he shared with more serpents than he cared to count. All around him were cells full of deadly creatures—some he knew, and some exotic to him. Some looked more like a horrifying experiment than natural—as if some unearthly thing spliced several different beasts together to make one large foul thing. One of these foul things crouched menacingly in the cell next to his, watching him as the snakes slithered between them, seeming to gather on his end as if they sensed the evil emanating from the thing. He swallowed hard, and steeled his nerves. And prayed. 

The captain in Meg's group took his men down every off-shoot path from the main tunnel and only lost two of them to traps found at the end of the off-shoots until finally they found a stair case going up beyond the grill she had found earlier. When their men attacked through the front, Meg's group attacked from within to find very few men to meet their resistance. Meg called for Faye and she found her under the bed in one of the lower tower rooms. Meg picked her up and carried her with her to meet the rest of the men and try to find Guy, but Albious surprised them in the main hall, a dagger flew off the wall and struck the captain in the neck, the only man with Meg. She put Faye down and pushed her behind her, drawing her sword to protect her. The man began to pull the weapons down with some sort of strange power and hurled them at Meg. Faye tried her best to deflect the ones Meg couldn't with whatever power she had, but neither of them saw the large spear that he hurled at Meg. She turned and it buried itself just below her breastbone, squarely thrust up into her rib-cage.

“Mumma!!!” Faye screamed. Meg saw her turn red and hurled all of the weapons at once at Albious, impaling him against the wall with every sword and spear he'd flung at them. The other men found Guy in the dungeon and pulled him up to help him out, then met Faye on the stairs, “Papa! Papa!”

“Faye!!” The sight of the child filled Guy with joy, but then a great emptiness filled him, “Where is your mother?” A cold shiver ran up his spine, and he rushed up the stairs on his own, not even realizing his ability. In the time he was in that cell, the creature had seemed to speak to him, but not so much in a language as in feeling. It had healed him somehow—he hadn't had time to understand how. Now he rushed past Faye and into the room, where he saw a strange man impaled against the wall. He nearly retched at the sight until a familiar scent caught his nose, and he turned, “Oh...God...No...!!”   
Meg could barely speak, she felt so heavy. But she heard someone come up the stairs and turned her head as best she could, 

“Guy...” she put her hand out to him weakly, barely able to raise it. She coughed painfully and something dripped from her mouth. She saw her husband and her baby girl come rushing to her. Guy dropped to his knees, shaking. He tried to take her hand, but his hands move of their own volition to the spear in her chest, 

“Oh Meg...why...why did you go in on your own? Don't leave me, dammit! D'you hear? I FORBID YOU TO LEAVE ME!!!”

“Guy...” she choked “...our...baby...Faye...” she choked again and tried to fight off the darkness trying to creep in, her vision was blurry, “...I'm...sorry...” Faye came close and pushed the hair from her mother's forehead, kissing her lightly,

“Don' go Mumma...pweese...I fix you...” there were tears in her eyes as she put one hand on her father's and one on her mother's stomach. She frowned hard, then looked up at her father, “It no wohk, Papa...why it no wohk?!” her frown turned to a pained expression and she started to cry, “No Mumma...no go...” Meg's eyes fluttered, she could hear her daughter, but she couldn't see her as her eyes lolled back in her head and her hand dropped into Guy's lap.

“DAMMIT MEG YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME!!!” Without thinking, he pulled the spear from her and covered the hole with both his hands. He could feel her ribs cracking under his weight. Hot, angry tears fall onto her limp body as he muttered incoherently the words he remembered the Creature putting into his head—what was this warmth in his palms? Is that her blood? It didn't feel wet...Suddenly a trance came over him, and everything went numb and hot—but not a painful hot. Hot like the waters of that faerie pond back in Ireland...hot like his tears soaking through her bodice...hot like the fire of their love that had brought them so far with so many beautiful children from the depths of a dungeon in Nottingham to the throne of England and Ireland. He was completely unaware of the men gathering and watching. Completely oblivious to the sobbing golden child next to him. All he could do was will his life energy into his queen—she had saved him so many times...now it was his time to save her, “...stay with me Meg...come back to me...you shall not die...my love and my life are yours—LIVE!”


	31. Chapter 31

The three faeries who had led Meg to the tunnel came close to them, circling first Faye, then Guy and Meg. They lit on Meg, two circling her face, one her wound, Guy looked at the fairies, seeing them for the first time, and he begged them,

“Please...save her.” Faye sniffed and stopped crying as she pulled her father's hands back. The faeries circled Meg's body, singing, their circle growing slowly tighter and tighter until the three became one, the singing stopped and the single ball of light slowly descended into Meg's wound. Silence filled the room as they waited. Guy couldn't stand it. He was about to lose his mind. He looked at Faye angrily, “WELL?! What are your friends doing now??” Faye looked at her father and shook her head,

“I not know...” She whispered in a small voice. 

Meg felt herself floating in some ethereal cloud of pastel haze. She could hear Guy's voice echoing in her ears. "Live! Live!"...she wanted to do just that, but she couldn't...then she saw the three faeries, they hovered above her and somehow she knew what they were doing...Her body convulsed in a single seizure, her back arching upward as she sucked in a huge breath before falling back against the cold stone and coughing for more air. She felt utterly exhausted,

“Guy...?!” her voice sounded tiny and hoarse in her own ears. Guy snatched her to his chest and kissed her hair over and over, weeping with joy and trembling, unable to speak.

“Guy...ow...please...” she whimpered, her entire torso was on fire and the pain was worse than when she was stabbed the first time, but somehow it was less. She couldn't understand it, but she had a feeling it had to do with the faeries sacrifice. Guy gently laid her back down and swiped his arm across his eyes, 

“Sorry...how...do you feel?”

“Like I'm on fire...they saved me...” Faye put her chubby hand on her forehead,

“Faewies make you bettuh, Mumma. You be alwight now!” Meg smiled weakly, took her hand and kissed it.

“Yes, my sweet...they sacrificed their lives and magic to save me...” she met Guy's eyes and there were tears in his and mine. Guy smiled softly and whispered, 

“I'm on fire too...” 

“Take me home...please...” Meg gripped his hand tightly, wishing she had the strength to throw her arms around his neck and cry like a child because of the pain and because the thought that she almost died, that she almost left him and their children alone in the world, frightened the hell out of her. Guy brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, then scooped her up gently, and stood as though neither of them weighed a thing,

“Cmon Faye.... Let's go home.” Meg lay in the back of the same wagon she had the men find for Guy. Guy never let go of her hand as he rode beside her. Faye was asleep on her mother's shoulder and Meg soon fell asleep.   
Meg didn't even remember getting home. She woke three days later with a strange lightness, Guy's arms wrapped around her, sun streaming in the window and the birds singing sweetly. Guy smiled, and his smile could outshine the sun,

“Good morning, beautiful...”

“Hmmm....good morning, handsome...I feel like I've been asleep for years...” she rested her cheek against his bare chest as he tenderly stroked her hair, laying languid kisses on her head,

“Mmmm... it has seemed like forever. i"m just glad you're awake.”

“What...what happened...at the castle? I can only remember bits and pieces...something about the faeries...and Faye...she has some kind of...power...” she scoot so she could see his face, then tenderly stroke his cheek like she hadn't seen him in years. Guy tried to hide the pain of the memory from his eyes as he forced a smile, 

“You got hurt...but it's alright now. They saved you. Everyone is safe now.” 

“The faeries? ...They saved me?....” she breathed, suddenly she remembered everything, every minute detail. Her gaze met Guy's and she was sure her expression showed the pain of the memory, “I remember now...” Guy's smile turned sad and he kissed her forehead,

“Shhhh...it's alright now...you're safe. Faye is safe. Everyone is home.”

“Home...” she breathed, her cheek returning to his chest as he held me to his body. They lay like that for almost an hour until the servants brought in breakfast, after which they went down to the nursery. There was something strange about Meg, she felt different, like a white hot fire was coursing through her veins instead of blood. She felt lighter...

“Mumma!” the cry went up from their brood. Even the babies cooed and babbled at them as they came into the nursery. Guy smiled broadly at his clan,

“Mumma's all better!!” Faye came running up to Meg, blonde curls bouncing and Meg caught her up into her arms as Faye flung her little arms about her mother's neck,

“I miss you, Mumma, and I miss Papa too....I glad you bettuh...the faewies fix bot'o you!!” She looked Meg in the eye and the violet in her's seemed to sparkle like she knew something was different too. She nearly took flight from her mother's arms into her father's and peppered his face with kisses as she rubbed her face against his. Rose and Robin were next in line to hug their mother,

“Papa said you were ill, he wouldn't tell us how badly though,” Robin said softly.

'I'm so glad your better, Mother, we've missed you both so much!” Rose added as she hugged Meg. Her tender little girl fairly cried over her. 

“Shh, I'm alright now, Rose Petal. Dry your tears, there's no need for them now” she smiled tenderly at her and wiped her cheeks as Henry fought his way between the twins to come and see her too, “And hello to you too, Hal, have you been a good boy?!” he nodded at his mother and smiled two tiny baby teeth showing in his bottom gum. 

“He was very good, actually, the faeries seemed to watch over him and the babies too!” Rose said, patting her little brother's back. 

“Speaking of the babies, where are my three little angels?” The nurses brought first Dove and Gislaine, then Richard to them and they had a relaxing few moments with the whole family together as Ian came in to see them. Guy sat on the ground as the boys climbed and wrestled with him, thankful that he could finally move on his own and without pain, 

“OUCH! Henry—biting is unfair!”

“He just wants to try out his new teeth, Love...apparently they work!...” Ian dropped a kiss on the top of Meg's head and whispered his gladness that she was well again and took Richard from Rose, making faces at him to get him to giggle and coo. Meg's two youngest girls slept peacefully in her arms, Gislaine opening her eyes every once in awhile when the boys got loud. Faye climbed up on the couch and stood next to Meg, her hands on her shoulder, looking over them to gaze at the babies.

“You feel different, Mumma?!” she asked.

“Yes...a little...” Meg whispered back.

“You like me now...” Faye said, making a face at Gislaine as she opened her eyes and cooed at her older sister.

“What do you mean? Like you how?” Meg asked, in hushed tones.

“You faiwy Mumma, now...just like I faiwy guwh...” she said and hopped down to wrestle with the boys. Meg studied her intently. Meg wasn't born like Faye was, how could she even begin to—wait, back at Castleford...the faeries who sacrificed themselves for her, could they have also imbued their powers into her when they brought her back to life?! Guy chuckled as Faye jumped in, fighting more fiercely than her brothers, and the three of them soon had him pinned on his back and begging for mercy. Meg laughed as they wrestled Guy's arms and legs to the floor, Faye sprawled out across both his legs, Robin and Hal each with an arm,

“Well, you have him now...what will you do with him?!”

“Tickle torture!!!” cried Robin. 

“Oh my, that is the worst of them all...” Meg giggled, “Torture away and torture well!” They all piled on him and began their work, soon they were all in stitches. The nurses had taken the girls to change them, and Meg soon joined in the tickling, “Confess all of your secrets, we have you now!!!”

“NOOOOOOO!!!! YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!!” 

“We need mohe tickuhs!!” Faye cried, and they all shouted and tickled harder. Only Meg knew the places he was truly ticklish and she made it her duty to torture him thoroughly.

“Give in, yet?!” Tears streamed down Guy's face, 

“NEVER!! Wait—I'm gonna pee!!” Meg laughed the loudest and broke the children off him to give him rest and they turned on her and started to tickle her,

“Curse you sudden, but inevitable betrayal!!!!” Meg cried as they laid into her. 

“HA! IT WAS A TRAP!” Guy casually sat back on a chaise and sipped wine as his minions did his bidding. 

“That's...so....not....fair....Halp!!” Meg gasped, she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. She held up a hand to him but the children continued their torture, Rose finally joining in, “Must... not... break...” Guy smirked wickedly over his glass, making bedroom eyes at her,

“Mmmm... I do love to hear you scream.” That was all it took, Meg's laughter no longer came out as she grasped her middle, her sides aching from the laughter more than the tickling as tears streamed down her face, “Someone... must... make... distraction...” she squealed “...hurry... where... is... my... knight... in... shining...” squeal-snort-squeal, ”...armour...” Meg reached a hand out and latched on to Guy's ankle,

“Alright children... ATTACK GRANDPA IAN!!” The children all stopped for a minute, then raced to Ian who had relinquished Richard to a nurse. Meg lay on the floor In the middle of the rug, trying to catch her breath, whimpering and giggling occasionally and holding her sides, 

“You are so mean...” she whimpered to Guy. 

“You started it, love.” he lay beside her, “I merely rose to the occasion.” Meg rolled her eyes and giggled helplessly,

“Is everything you say a euphemism...?” she whispered, turning her head and tweaking his nose. Guy grinned crookedly,

“Only if you want it to be.” Meg nodded her head emphatically,

“Oh I do, I desperately do....” she giggled again, making bedroom eyes at him this time as she grinned. Guy smirked and rolled on his side to kiss her sweetly.

“Mmmm...you taste good... hold that thought...” she sat up and shouted, “Who's up for some outdoor fun?!” she turned back to Guy and winked at him as the children all clambered to race each other to the door, Ian amongst them. Meg pulled Guy up with her and they followed. On their way down the stairs she grabbed him and pulled him into an alcove, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him hungrily. Guy's muffled surprise soon melted into soft moans as he kissed her back and tangled his fingers in her hair. Meg broke the kiss and ran her tongue along his chin,

“You like that?...come with me and I'll give you more...” she smiled wickedly at him and pulled him down to follow the children outside and into the garden. She made sure Faye was much too preoccupied with whatever she was doing with her siblings then practically dragged Guy further into the garden, going deeper into the depths of the farthest reaches where there was a secluded, dark corner were they could be alone. She kissed her husband again, deeper and more ferociously than before and pushed him down on the ground since there wasn't a wall to push him up against. Guy chuckled huskily as he enjoyed her assault,

“Careful now...I didn't get fairy power like you did. I'm still a mortal man!” his hands finally found the hem of her gown and pulled it up, running his fingers along her thighs.

“How in the world did you..?!?....oh nevermind, just shut up and kiss me!” she pulled at his shirt and expertly lifted it free from his body as their lips and tongues ministered to each other. Guy breathed her in body and soul as they tasted each other. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her up to straddle him as he'd already unlaced his trousers and was throbbing in anticipation of her warmth. Meg moaned, her anticipation growing as she bit gently and scraped her teeth along his chin to his ear,

“I wanna feel your hard cock inside me, fill me completely, My Love. Put your hands all over me” she dipped her tongue into his outer ear and breathed hard against it, making him shudder a little.

“As...you wish...” he panted heavily and did as she bid, nearly crying out at the sensations she filled him with. He made her nearly shriek with pleasure as he entered her and filled her completely. Her hands massaged his shoulders and neck as she rocked against his hips. Her hands glided down his chest and around to behind her, where she picked up his thighs and made him bend his knees into her back as she ground against him, his hardness sending waves of ecstasy through her. She didn't necessarily notice it, but the faeries had come out to see and as her hands roamed his body, something began to flow between she and Guy, like a river washing over them, allowing them to feel every little tiny movement, every delicious squeeze and throb, each breath-taking kiss,

“Oh God, Guy...yes, you feel so good...I wanna hear you scream my name, I wanna hear every dirty little secret thought you've held for me as you rut me and fuck me til I'm broken and senseless and screaming your name...” Guy grinned and whispered dirty things, getting louder and louder with each powerful thrust until he was bellowing her name and surging inside of her as stars burst behind his eyes. Meg whimpered and moaned until her own orgasm crashed on top of his and they convulsed together, her screaming his name in high-pitched tones as she quivered against him, but she couldn't stop, and something inside her bonded her to him giving him energy as if their love was a physical cord binding them together. She rolled onto her back so he was on top of her, “Oh yes, Guy...God, I love this...I love what you do to me...” Guy's growing hair was plastered across her face with sweat—he looked like he just came out of battle, but grinning from ear to ear,

“I love you so much.”

“And I love you more, My Love...” she smiled at him and nuzzled his nose, purring. Guy stole a kiss and chuckled,

“Ah but I love you most—I win.”

“That you do...” Meg let him lay on top of her full weight as she wrapped her arms around him,  
“There are days I wish it could just be you and me on a secluded island paradise with no worries or duties to bother us or keep us away from each other...” she rested her forehead against his cheek. 

“Hmmmm.... But I think we would both of us get bored without the children.” Meg sighed,

“I suppose, but if we had no children, I could devote all my time to you. We would spend the days in each others arms, or chasing each other through the forest or on the beach, and our nights in sweet lovemaking...” she nuzzled his chin with her nose again, smiling, “That's not to say I don't love our children, I do, very much so, and I love them even more because you and I made them together...” Guy smiled sadly and rolled off her, sighing as he fixed his pants and watched the clouds,

“Well...most of them.”

“Don't say that...you are her father, whether you want to believe it or not, just as I am her mother. She may not be our blood, but she is our gift...” Meg rolled on her side and turned his face to look at her.  
“She may have spent her nine monthes in my womb, but I'm not her mother, she truly is a child of the fae. She has nothing to do with what happened to me all those years ago...” Guy couldn't meet her eye. No matter how hard he tried, it ate away at him fiercely that he couldn't save her from that fate. 

“Look at me,” she placed her hand on his chest and somehow sent a soothing sensation through him, “What happened wasn't your fault, it just happened. He got what was coming to him. Don't let someone else's sin control you life!!” Guy raised his guilty eyes to hers,

“...I'm sorry.” 

“I know...but you no longer have to be. We've made enough love together to cleanse everything in our past, My Love...” Guy scoot closer and laid his head in the crook of her shoulder,

“I've nearly lost you so many times...”

“And I, you. But we survived and grown stronger for it, closer to each other and our children...” she caressed his cheek. Guy snuggled into her embrace and sighed,

“I wonder what the children are up to?”

“Probably playing Robin Hood, Faye has taken to playing the sheriff...and it's quite a frightful site, though quite funny with her inability to say her 'r's correctly!” Guy snorted a giggle as Meg laughed,

“I think she's taken lessons from her father” she smirked and nudged him in the ribs, “I wonder where he got it...” Guy grinned,

“Raw talent.”

“Ha!” she poked him in the ribs this time and continue to do so, “Does it, tickle your fancy, My Lord?!”

“N-no!! Hahaha! S-stop!!”

“Make me!” Meg laughed, rolling around with him. 

“Och!” Guy winced as a sticker branch hit his bare back, “Maybe I need my shirt back.” 

“Show me, Love...” Meg said softly, “Where does it hurt and I'll kiss it better...” Guy rolled on his stomach to expose his red dotted back, 

“Aww, my poor darling...” she gently brush a smudge of dirt off his back then leaned over him and kissed the scratches and prick marks gently, blowing lightly on his irritated skin, almost as soon as she kissed them, they disappeared....had she gained powers like Faye?! She ran her fingers over where they were and indeed they were gone.

“Ah...that feels much better.”

“They're gone...like my head wound, gone...” Meg said in amazement, astounded at herself as much as at the disappearance of the marks. Guy smiled, 

“I always said your kisses were magical.”

“You're such a charmer, you know that...” she kissed across his shoulders and ran her nose along his shoulder blades, just taking in his scent and basking in how much she loved this wonderful man that was her husband, “Did you want your shirt back?” she breathed against his skin. Guy could hear footsteps,

“I think that would be wise.” Meg moved to reach for his shirt and it flew into her hand, “Please tell me you saw that...that I'm not hallucinating this!” Guy stared agape,

“...Yeah. I saw it.”

“What. The hell. Is happening. To me?!” she looked at Guy with an utterly perplexed expression, her lips slightly parted. Guy shook his head slowly, then a sudden fear hit him,

“We cannot let anyone know.”

“No, absolutely not, not about Faye either...they might lock us up...” she handed him his shirt and tidied her dress, pulling pine needles and leaves out of her hair. 

“...Or worse. Meg—they will burn you as a witch.”

“Oh God...” she breathed, suddenly gripped with fear for her life and that of their daughter. She must have surely been ashen. Guy felt just as pale as she looked,

“And as king... I can't stop it. I am sworn to uphold the law. They would overthrow and behead me as well for harboring two witches.”

“No...Guy, what do we do?!...Faye and I should go, go back to Ireland, or somewhere further...or should we create a sickness that Faye and I are afflicted with...” the fear of her daughter suffering the pain of a burning at the stake was far more frightening than her own death, not to mention what they might do to their children should she and Guy be killed. 

“I don't know, love.” he rubbed his face roughly and looked to the sky, “Damn fairies.”

“You can't damn them, they saved your life and mine...” she looked around, suddenly frightened they too might turn on them. Guy stood up and straightened his clothes,

“C'mon. I'm going to make sure my family stays safe, with or without help.” Meg took his hand and followed him, mulling over the various scenarios on her mind, oblivious to what was going on around her. Guy summoned the children and had the servants completely rearrange the house so they were all together in adjoining rooms. He would take no chances.   
For some strange reason Meg felt like they were being watched, or maybe it was just her wild imagination running away with her. She spent the rest of the day with her children, listening to their lessons, doting on the triplets while Guy did God knows what. The next few days were extremely tense for both Guy and Meg, not with each other, but for each in their dealings with servants and nobles. 

 

_________________________________

 

“I wonder where your father is...” Meg cooed to Richard as he lay in her lap kicking his arms and legs. Faye came up to her mother and rested her chin on her knee next to Richard's head, looking up at her with those sparkling violet eyes of hers.

“You eyes changin' colouw, Mumma” she said absently.

“Are they?...Hmmm...” Faye tilted her head on Meg's knee and looked at me through her lashes.

“Deddy upset, maybe we should suwprise him?” shes said, letting Richard grab onto her finger and shake it. 

“What kind of surprise, Little Fae?” Faye screwed her face up and tilted her head back and forth thinking, “I dunno...sumtin' faiwy magic?” her eyes grew wide as she looked at her mother and grinned.

“You'll have to teach me, Pixie, I don't know how to do that...” Rose came to take Richard as he started to gurgle like he was hungry and Faye took her mother's hand and lead her back to their room. They sat on the bed and she looked at Meg. 

“Gimme you hands...” she took them and held them, her palms to Meg's palms. “Now t'ink...”

“Think? Think of what?”

“Anyt'ing....like dat cup, move it...” Meg thought about the cup and it flew off the table next to the bed and landed in her lap. Her eyes must have been saucers as she stared from the cup to Faye and back again. Faye laughed,

“See, you do it, you know how!!” She clapped her hands and got up on her knees to stand beside Meg, “Now, t'ink what Daddy like...” Meg closed her eyes a moment and thought what Guy would like, and opened them to see golden vines snaking their way around the bedposts, canopy, and mantel, a soft light emanating from the pale pinky-purple flowers that hung from it. In front of the fireplace was now a giant plush fur rug big enough for their entire family to lie on. On the couch were luxurious velvets and pillows of soft silks and satins. Meg was dumbfounded as Faye flopped down beside her and cackled, tickled pink by what her mother had just done.

Guy held his head in his hands at the head of the table as lords and noblemen argued about everything from France and Scotland to a sheep eating someone's hedge. He couldn't take this. He wasn't bred to be king—he was bred to take orders and be a beaten down lackey, not rule a country. His headache grew worse with each passing hour in this godforsaken political melee, and all he wanted was to punch the next man who said anything about anything. But he couldn't. He must be calm and collected. 'God save me.' A chill ran up his spine as they gassed on about the price of grain in the market, and he stood abruptly. All eyes were suddenly on him,

“Ah-gentlemen, I beg your pardon, but I must check on the queen. Carry on-I shall return momentarily.” Without another word, he hurried as regally as possible from the room and rushed upstairs to their chambers.

“Oh Faye....” Meg breathed, “...what's happening to me...did I really do all this or am I mad...” Faye climbed to her feet and put her chin on her shoulder, surveying the scene,

“You di'good. You leawn fast, Mumma!” she kissed her cheek and hopped down off the bed, going to the door and opening it, “Hi Papa! Bye Papa!” and she ran back to the new nursery.

“Oh Guy...” Meg breathed, seeing him at the door. She must look like a deer that had been spotted by a hunter and knew it was doomed. She dropped her eyes to the bed and suddenly realized even her clothes were different, more regal, yer more provocative. Guy stood motionless in the doorway, face unreadable as he took in the scene,

“...Now I know I did not leave it like this...” Meg was silent, waiting for his eyes to fall to her,

“...is my Lord pleased?!...” she asked, her eyes still downcast. Guy blinked hard and tilted his head suspiciously,

“You...Did this? All this?”

“It was Faye's idea, but yes...” she didn't lift her head, but regarded him from under her lashes. Guy scowled,

“Is this magic?” Meg's eyes fell back to the bed and she was afraid to answer him. She could only nod,

“Good god, Meg!! What have you done?!” 

“I don't know...” she was fairly sobbing, fear having overtaken her unlike anything she'd known,  
“What have I become...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...” she blubbered like a child. Guy sat on the bed beside her and took her in his arms, holding her tighter than he meant to,

“You promised me you wouldn't dabble in this-Dammit, Meg! I cannot protect you if you are found out!! Where is Faye? It is high time she be punished for her disobedience.”

“My curiosity got the better of me....oh Guy, I'm so sorry, I only wanted to do something nice for you...” she clung to him, wishing he would break her and it would all be over. Would that she could turn back time and undo all this, would that they were back in Ireland where it wasn't such a crime to be this way. “Faye is in the nursery...” she sniffed, “Please don't be too hard on her!” Guy sat Meg up by her shoulders and sternly got up and went to the nursery. He stood in the doorway,

“Faye. Come here.” 

“Yea, Deddy?!” she came scampering up and nearly ran into his legs, looking up at him with those giant purple eyes. Guy frowned down at her,

“Follow me.” He turned and walked back to his room, clenching his teeth, trying to figure out what to do with these girls he could not control nor protect. Faye wore an expression of confusion,

“Why mah deddy no heppy?!” she asked as she followed him. 

“You know exactly why, Faye. I am very disappointed in you.”

“What I do?! I guud guwl, Deddy...” her lower lip was starting to quiver as she knit her brow in a pitiful expression that made even Meg want to cry. “Deddy?” she almost whined. Guy closed and locked the door behind him, folded his arms across his chest, and scowled,

“Good girls do not use magic when their king has told them not to.”

“I not use it! I pwomise, Deddy. Mumma an I wanna ma'tyou heppy!!” she ran up to him from where she had been clinging to Meg's skirts and tugged at his tunic, “I pwomise, I be guud guwl awh week!! Pwomise, Deddy!!” her bottom lip was quivering now and her amethyst eyes welled up. Even Meg looked at Guy with a pitiful expression,

“Darling, it wasn't her fault, it was mine. I'm the one who did this, punish me, not her...” Meg suddenly felt like a child and she and Guy's age difference made her feel so small at that moment. Guy glanced up at her, total devastation in his eyes,

“I will...Meg, you must think these things through more. You can no longer be the fiery rebel you once were. We are under terrible scrutiny. If it were known that the king of England was harboring not one-but TWO witches...The country would erupt in anarchy, and we would all be dead. Please, love...try to understand.”

“I'm sorry....” was all she could say. She got up, walked to the door, unlocked it and told Faye to dry her eyes and go back to the nursery, then closed the door again. She was silent for a long while, finally sighing, “Why is it that nothing ever goes right for us? I just wanted to make you happy, to please you. I did it for you without even realizing any of this would happen...” Meg gripped the back of the sofa to keep from falling over, her head swimming with anger, fear, and sadness. When she opened her eyes again, everything was gone and she was once again in her plain copper silk shift. Guy swallowed his fear and forced himself to touch her,

“Meg...You don't have to do ANYTHING for me...I thought you knew that? Would our love grow stronger on a lie? A trick? No.... I'll not have illusions deceive us when all I want to see is you.”

“It wasn't a lie...it was real, you could touch it...I only did it for you...” Meg dropped her face in her hands and let herself cry, wondering why he'd even want to touch her right then. Guy clenched his teeth and let her go. He'd lost the words to make her see that magic was just an illusion, and could not last. Meg tried to dry her tears and plucked up her strength,

“I don't care if you don't believe me. I can't help what I am now. Faye and I should go...back to Ireland perhaps, where it's safe for us...” There was a knock at the door and Meg was relieved for a brief distraction. She opened the door to see a servant with a letter,

“A message fer yoo, Highness...” 

“Who from?” she asked. 

“I dun't knoo, M'Lady...” Meg took the letter and closed the door. She didn't open it, but continued her previous thought, 

“...I'll take the babies, then when they are old enough I'll send them back here. The Twins and Henry will stay here...” she set the letter on the table by her bed and opened the wardrobe to start packing,  
“Guy...I love you with every fiber of my being, you know that, but I won't make it any more difficult on you to try and protect us. I understand what our discovery could mean, but I won't put you in that danger, I CANNOT!...”

“You would leave me...take the future queen...just like that?” He picked up the letter furiously and tore it open,

“How dare you?! That letter is addressed to me...” Meg pried it from his hands, and they stood there, like two tigers poised to fight. She opened her mouth to say something several times, but she was appalled by her own behavior and couldn't form words. She turned slowly away from him, uncrumpling the letter from her hands and smoothing it out to read it...what was inside shocked her as much as her own outburst...  
“Dearest Margaret...  
I don't even know how or where to begin, but I must. I have only recently heard of the deaths of your mother and father and the kidnapping of your child. I pray that she was returned safely to you, my dear. What I have to say you may not choose to believe, but it is nonetheless the truth and you must know. By the time this letter reaches you I may be dead, it is uncertain at this moment in time. My name is Alyse Bennoit, I am the sister of the French King who ruled during the time of Richard and John's father. Richard's father Henry fell in love with me and whisked me away to England, where I lived with him as his mistress for many a year until his wife, Eleanor of Aquitaine, forced him to get rid of me and sent me back to my brother in France. He did not know it, but I bore his children...twins, you and your twin brother, Margaret and Marcus Bennoit. Because I was not married and also a princess of the French court I was not allowed to keep you. A cousin of mine who had married an English Lord by the name of Edgarton took you both to raise, only Marcus did not survive the trip back to England and he mercifully died after remaining ill through his entire first year. You, however refused to die. From what the letters said you fussed and fought every waking hour for your first two years until you finally mellowed out...for the most part. I have been ill on and off ever since losing the two of you to live a life separate from mine and I have ached every day to search for you. When my brother died and our cousin ascended the throne of France, It was granted that I could live where I chose. It has taken me this long to find you, and I hope that this letter does find you before it is too late and I can never see your face. My sweet little Meg, how I hope that we will see each other soon. If my strength will allow, I will travel to England soon to find you, my dear.   
Your loving mother, Alyse...”   
Meg must have started to swoon because she felt Guy's strong arms wrap around her and help her to the closest place to sit,

“Meg.... Meg? What is it? What does it say?” he quickly poured her a glass of wine and pressed it to her lips. Meg took the wine and handed him the letter with a shaky hand, two sheets of parchment with what looked like official seals on them fell to the floor. She was still so dumbfounded after gulping the wine she could not yet form words.

“What?!!” Guy jumped to his feet, “WHAT IN GODS NAME IS GOING ON?!” noticing the fallen pages, he stooped to pick them up, and looked them over, “...Meg...You should read this...” She took the papers from him with a shaking hand and read them,

“They are letters of official writ, stating my lineage and claim to the thrones of both England and France...Oh Guy...” she didn't know whether to cry or laugh or sob or throw up...everything was happening at once. Calmly, Guy poured her more wine, corked the bottle, and excused himself,

“I am needed back downstairs. I will see you tonight.” he bowed properly, “Milady.”

 

“Guy...!!” but he was gone before she could grab him. She read and re-read and re-read the letter over and over...She could not tell if this was some sort of cruel joke or if it was all too real. She must have remained there, sitting in her stupor, until late into the evening because the lamps were lit and they flickered in the dark room when she came back to her senses.   
Guy did not return to the council room. He threw a dark cloak around his shoulders and rode out far past the outer gates of the city without telling anyone where he was going. Something inside him snapped, he couldn't say what, so he did what he always did before—he ran.  
Meg looked around the room, wondering where everyone was, and sensed Guy's presence moving away from her. She kissed her children, grabbed a cloak and horse and rode after him. He was sitting on the ground on the bank of the river, beyond which rose an open field, the clear sky of stars and a giant moon lighting the entire night,

“Guy...” He jumped, startled, and drew his sword,

“Who's there?!” 

“It's me, your Meg...” she said softly, pulling back her hood and putting her hands out to him, “...I didn't mean to startle you...I just needed to see you...to apologize for earlier...I never received my punishment...” she dropped her eyes and hands and waited. Guy steadied his shaking hand and swallowed hard, discreetly drying his eyes as he re-sheathed the blade, 

“Punishment for what?”

“For using magic...” Guy frowned, turned away, and sat back down. “I'm not going to punish you.”   
Meg moved to sit beside him. Silently staring at the stars blanketing the sky,

“...I'm not leaving, I won't...I CAN'T...nor can I separate us from our children like that. I spoke out of sorts, out of anger. I never wanted to hurt you...” A cynical snort escaped Guy like an angry child,

“Well...ya did!” His words cut like a knife, deep into Meg's heart, and tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't look at him as the stars became a blur through silent tears...she swallowed back a burning lump in her throat...she had to open her big damn mouth again...she rose and walked a few yards to lean against the lone gnarly tree there, it's lower branches low enough to sit on and look down at the river where the stars reflect in ripples that she couldn't see through the tears that were flowling freely. She hated it when she hurt him because it hurt her. She hated that she never know how to undo it even though she know words could never be unsaid, once they drove like daggers deep into the flesh of the soul and they never healed correctly. Guy sighed deeply and chucked a rock into the river,

“Why don't you let me comfort you anymore? You used to come to me when you were upset...now all you do is turn away.” 

“What?!...” her voice was tiny and gravelly.

“I feel...useless. I wish I would've just rotted in that dungeon like I was meant to do.” 

“No! No, you're not. I desperately want you to hold me, but I'm afraid I'll only hurt you worse...Guy...”  
she sobbed, running to him. Guy looked up just in time for her to crash down into him. Immediately their bodies melded together as he tangled his hands in her hair and pepper desperate kisses everywhere. Meg squeaked out tiny sobs as she clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her alive, “I'm such a fool... I'm so sorry...” she whimpered as he held her. Her lips found his and she kissed him as if she hadn't seen him in years, desperate to make him feel her love for him, desperate to show him how much she wanted to heal the hurt. Guy wrapped his arms around his wife and returned the kissed with unbridled passion, careless as to who or what might be watching us,

“Oh Meg...I never deserved you.”

“No...I never deserved you, My Love...” for the first time in a long time, she felt safe, warm, and so terribly loved as he cradled her in his arms returning her kisses with fervor and intensity...then she began to feel like they were being watched, but she didn't dare look. The hairs on the back of Guy's neck stood on end, 

“Did you hear that?” Meg nodded, not daring to breath,

“What was it?” she said, barely audibly...she was suddenly worried that it could be something bad. Guy's hand was on the hilt of his sword,

“I don't know...But we'd best get back. You first. I've got you covered.”

“We go together or not at all...” Meg said, gripping his arm. 

“I'll be just a step behind you. I can't watch your side from the other. C'mon.” Guy started to stand and help her up. Meg mounted her horse, her eyes darting around in the darkness, it was almost as if someone had snuffed out the stars as clouds passed in front of the moon,

“Guy?!...” Suddenly a terrifying screech pierced the black night, followed by the strained voice of the king,

“MEG!! RUN!!!!!!!” Meg spurred her horse, glancing back at him, 

“Guy?!...C'mon!!” A flash of reflected light on steel and another shriek,

“GET AWAY!!!! CALL THE GUA—“ His words were cut off as grunting and growling drowned out his voice, and a hair raising scratching sound tore through the shadows. Good Lord—what in Gods name was that?! Guy caught only a glimpse of hair and teeth as massive claws darted out and dug into his leg, pulling him away from his horse. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. The poor thing was dead...and Guy thought for a moment that he might be next. No! He refused to have come this far without a fight. He buried his sword deep into what he assumed was a head, and ran as the thing flailed and shrieked, then bolted off into the night. Guy didn't look back as it wailed it's terrible cry, then faded into the distance. 'God please don't let there be any others.' He could not even feel the blood trickling down his leg as he ran—my body was hellbent on escape. When Meg glanced back she saw Guy being dragged and she pulled her horse round and plowed headlong back to him, pulling back around and beside him as he ran,

“Give me your hand! Jump, Guy!” She held an arm out to him and as she urged him to jump onto her horse before spurring him deeply and propelling them headlong towards the castle calling for the guards...


	32. Chapter 32

Back safely inside the castle walls, Guy slid off her horse and they both tried to catch their breath.  
“What the hell was that?” Meg breathed to herself, then looked to Guy, “Guy, are you alright?!” He collapsed, panting and bleeding,

“I don't...know...” Meg dropped to her knees beside him, looking to his bloody and eviscerated leg,

“Oh God...what the hell could have done this...” she gasped, “...g-get him inside, quickly and as quietly as possible...” she said calmly the the servants. “It doesn't look too bad, Guy, I can handle it, there's not need to alarm the servants or Doctor...”

“I'm fine—DONT TOUCH ME!” he bellowed at the servants as though they were beasts themselves.

“Guy! “ Meg admonished and waved the servants off, “I'll handle him...” Guy got to his feet stubbornly and limped up the steps, 

“I don't need to be pampered. I've been in worse shape...I just don't...want anyone...touching...” everything went black as the ground rushed at him. Meg had the servants lift him and quietly take him to his room, where she undressed him herself and tended to his wounds, only using a little bit of magic when she was sure no one would see or hear. Then she waited for him to wake up, mentally kicking himself because she caused this. If she hadn't made him mad, he wouldn't have run beyond the castle walls, if she hadn't used magic, he wouldn't have been mad. Guy woke with a start, shouting as though he was being attacked again,

“GET AWAY!”

“Guy! Guy...it's alright! It's gone!!” she laid her hands on his chest and pushed him gently back down, “You're back in our room, My Love!” Guy's wild eyes locked on her face, and the demon faded before him,

“Meg... Oh god... What WAS that?!”

“I don't know, but it certainly tore into your leg, you'll probably be tender for awhile...you don't think...it could have been a-a dragon?...” Guy sat up with a pained grunt,

“N-no... it was hairy. It stood up like a man—taller than me,” he shuddered at the memory, “sharp edges everywhere...”

“A man?!...sharp edges?...should we ask Ian what he thinks it could be?!...” Meg regarded him with a knit brow and concern written on her face. She had no idea what it could have been. Guy shook his head hard as a sharp tremble shook him and he fisted his hands in the sheet,

“I don't want to talk about it anymore.”

“Is there something I can get you, My Love?” Guy shook his head and lay back down with a whimper,

“M'leg hurts...” 

“Shall I kiss it for you, Darling?” Meg nuzzled his forehead. A small smile crept on Guy's face,

“Mmkay.” Meg smirked a little and pulled the sheet back to reveal the claw, or teeth or whatever they were, marks...even his boot was shredded. She started from the arch of his foot and gently kissed every inch of raw flesh...the marks weren't deep, but they look painful all red and already swollen a little. She hummed a tune from their days in Ireland and tenderly held his hand as she soothed him. Her magic must be working of it's own accord as the marks soon began to turn a much lighter shade of pink, “Better?”

“Hmm?” he hummed sleepily, fully relaxed. Meg crawled up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, gently blowing on his neck below his ear,

“Nothing...” she whispered. Guy hummed again, mumbling,

“D'you believe in werewolves?” 

“Werewolves?!” Meg nearly sat up with a start, “What in the world?!?...” Guy was staring at the canopy, his forehead wrinkled in thought,

“I heard stories in my youth from France... I never believed them...until last night.”

“You think it was a werewolf?...My God, Guy...”

“I'm not sure. All I know is it was big, black, and hairy,” he lightly touched the shredded skin beginning on his thigh, “It's teeth were razor sharp...claws like steel... and I couldn't kill it.” Meg suddenly remember the faerie book that she had read when Guy had been injured in battle,

“Half a moment...” she got up and looked for it on her vanity. Once she find it she brought it back to the bed and scanned it's pages looking for the mention of the were-creatures, “Here, look...'Even a man who is pure in heart...and says his prayers by night...may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms...and the autumn moon is bright.'.....oh God...” Guy turned glassy eyes to her,

“So it's true...and now I...”

“No! No, I refuse to believe that...it's just a legend...isn't it?” Guy started to chuckle dryly, and it soon grew into an empty laugh,

“My wife is a witch and now I am a monster!!!!”

“I am no witch and you are no monster...there must be something to stop this....there must be...” she furiously scanned the pages looking for an answer, .”..'it is believed that only a stake or other object made of silver can kill a were-creature...it is also believed that there is a cure...but no evidence has ever been found'..." she dropped the book in her lap. Guy groaned and hissed as a pain pulsed in the cuts on his leg. He gripped the flesh, then pulled out a sharp white object,

“Well...perhaps you are no witch...but I have always been a monster,” he held up the broken tooth,  
“Now I will just look like one.”

“No!!...” tears were building in Meg's eyes. 

“I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should've never run out there.”

“No!...I will not let this happen to you. I cannot!!!...maybe my magic can stop it!...” There was a sound at the door and Faye peeked her head around it,

“Mumma, Deddy, I had a bad dweam!!” Guy sat up and made room for her,

“Com'ere, pixie. Tell Daddy about it.” Faye ran up and crawled up on the bed, snuggling down in between her parents,

“Bad dog....he huwhted you!!” she cried, rubbing at her tear stained cheek and eyes. Meg smoothed the curls from her forehead and gently kissed her temple, glancing at Guy, who furrowed his brow,

“I thought you had a dream?”

“I did! A big back dog da size of da cawiage came an fought you in da fields and Mumma not get to you in time to stop it....it dwag you away fwom us and we look foh you eveywhewe but we not find you...big bad doggie wuz mean to my Deddy!!!” she cried and tried to wrap her arms around him, her lower lip jutted out and quivering. The hairs on Guy's neck and arms stood on end at her touch, and he shot a hopeless look at Meg.

“Shhh, My Sweet Peasblossom, Papa's not going anywhere anytime soon. Mumma WILL protect him whether he likes it or not!” Meg told her patting her back and wrapping an arm around them both. Guy grunted a small sigh,

“I guess we will see...”

“Hush your crying, Love, and go back to sleep. When you wake up all will be well, you'll see...” Meg soothed. Faye soon fell asleep and Meg quietly took her back to the nursery. Meg could not sleep at all, her mind was racing so. She could only stare at the ceiling, or Guy's pained face as he tossed. What would become of them. Two despised royals and their demon child ruling the throne of England...they would all be put to death. She could not think of that. Guy woke up in the middle of the night and limped to the window, gazing up at the waning moon for hours,

“What are you thinking about, My Love?” Meg said softly, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, her chin resting on the back of his shoulder blade. Guy started slightly then relaxed again,

“I used to find comfort in the moonlight...now...it's the sum of all my fears. What will next month bring?”

“I don't know...I'm trying not to think about it...I too used to find comfort and beauty in the night sky, peace even, but I feel as you do. The moon is no longer a friend, but a harlot, leering at me, taunting us with doom...How can we hope to keep this secret, Guy, it seems utterly impossible...” her arms tightened around him as she pressed her cheek to his bare back, “Is there no one we can trust with it?...” Guy sighed heavily,

“No one. I will have to step down.”

“Abdication?...” she breathed. Guy nodded,

“It's the only way.”

“Then what?...were will we go?”

“We can go back to Ireland and live in quiet solitude. You and Faye will not have to hide yourselves, and the manor has a cellar you can chain me in as the moon approaches. We can say I have a terrible illness that causes me great pain, and am no longer fit to rule. It won't be a total lie...” Meg frowned, thinking of him in chains. She turned him around and meet him half-way,

“I can't do that...I can't chain you up, I can fix this, I have to...let me fix this...” her fingers clawed at his chest. She wanted to beat her fists against him and bury her face in his chest all at the same time, “Becoming king and queen regent was one of the best things to happen to us, our children will never want for anything, Faye will become Queen...You really want to give that up?!” Guy took her hands and held them to his chest,

“I. Never. Wanted. To be king...I hate it.” Meg laughed hollowly,

“Would it surprise you to learn so do I....would it also surprise you to know that I don't want that for Faye either...I don't even want it for myself and I have every right to two thrones as it is...” she dropped her head and rested her forehead against his cool skin, “As much as I hate to admit it...you're more than right...” Guy smiled his old smug grin, 

“We would still be rich Y'know...We would be provided for all the days of our lives—our children too.”

“I don't care about being rich...I never cared for it, it only makes for more problems than it's worth, besides...I could conjure anything we could ever want now...” Guy giggled,

“Between you and Faye, we'll have everything.”

“Aye, that we will...” Meg stifled a yawn and turned her face to look out the window, “...huh...the moon doesn't look so threatening anymore...you old ninny...” she said, mocking it and sticking her tongue out. Guy chuckled, growled huskily, and nipped at her neck,

“Ah...I suppose I can't bite you anymore.” 

“Well that's a damn shame...” she frowned and wrinkled her nose and the corner of her mouth, then giggled, “if you were a vampire you could suck my blood.” Guy chuckled and wrestled her back to bed,

“I could let you suck on me a little as well, witch.” Meg nuzzled his cheek,

“I like the sound of that, handsome...” she kissed his cheek and down his neck, stopping to suck at the tendon in his neck, “Like this?...” The growl that vibrated in Guy's throat this time was not voluntary,

“Oh...yes...” Meg smirked and sucked harder, kneading his muscles with her hands, sending a little magic tingle into him, his skin growing warm against hers.

“Oh...yes, Meg...” he growled deeper as his body heat rose in temperature, “Just...like...that...” Meg moaned a little against him, wishing they were already undressed. About that time, she suddenly felt his entire body against hers, her magic having removed their bonds for her,

“Are you sure you want this now?” she whispered against his ear, her thigh brushing against his as she teased his ear with her tongue. He'd awakened something primal in her. Guy rolled on top of her, blue eyes almost glowing from behind dark, silver streaked locks,

“Oh aye...Now, and forever always.” Meg grinned wickedly at him,

“Then ravish me, you animal...” she growled. Guy was fairly certain faint fangs glinted in the dim light as I did just that, forgetting his injuries that had already almost healed as he mounted her and pounded her until they were both mewling like wild animals in heat. He elicited unearthly sounds from her throat as he dragged his tongue across her skin. Her fingernails must have been digging into his skin as his rigid cock pounded into her. Was it her imagination or did he seem fuller, bigger, harder than usual. His every touch and squeeze sent almost painfully pleasurable shivers through her body. She fought against her own body to keep up the primal rhythm as her mouth connected with his shoulder and her teeth scraped against his flesh. She wanted to arch her back into him, press her breasts up into his face, but his hands and body holding her down were so strong. She was dying for him to take her in all sorts of strange new ways and she tried to moan as much to him between animal-like grunts, gasps, and moans as her hands battled his to find his body to pull him to hers. She wanted to feel every inch of his rippling body as he drove into her with a force unlike he'd ever made love to her before. Guy grinned villainously as her body responded to his, and she whimpered all the dirty things she wanted to do. He managed to sit back on his haunches, grabbed her waist, and guided her to flip over, mounting her like a wild dog as he wrapped his hands around her to squeeze her breasts roughly as he penetrated from behind and dragged his feverish tongue up and down her spine. Meg cried out with pleasure as his ministrations sent luscious warmth through her nether regions. The force in which he took her was breathtaking and a little painful, but oh God did it ever feel so amazingly wonderful. Her thighs gripped his tightly as he pounded into her wet cunt-blossom deep and hard. She arched her back, flinging her head back as a loud moan escaped her lips and she spurred him on with words of passion and naughty ideas. With one hand she reached down and cupped his balls in her hand and rubbed them against that bundle of nerves she adored for him to touch, “Oh Guy....yes....you feel so delicious.....” Meg gasped as a double orgasm hit her hard...but instead of it subsiding, instead of him waning, he only growled and continued to ravish her...she thought she may just have to thank that creature that bit him after all this. Guy chuckled darkly, withdrew, rolled onto his back and pulled her with him, spearing her on his cock once more as he sat up and whispered dark things in her ear as she rode him. Meg pressed her hips deep into his, squeezing her inner muscles around his huge member as she ground on him, driving his length into that inner spot that made her scream with passion. She dragged her tongue along his earlobe as he drove her wild with his words and his hands on her body. She was moaning and gasping hard, pressing her breasts into his chest as she ground her body roughly into his, almost begging for him to fill her with his seed, to break her over his hard body and just keep on going, “Yes! Yes! Yes!...Just like that...Unnnnnhhh...Fuucckk yesss!!!” she was almost hoarse and barely had a voice to beg him with anymore. Her litany of pleasure ripped an orgasm from Guy's body it had never felt before. He roared with fulfillment, slamming them both up and down over and over as he surged. He could feel her tearing around him, but he could not control his carnal need. He squeezed her hard enough to bruise, and when it ebbed,he was a trembling mess of sweaty, limp man beneath her. Meg collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath and still moaning, still impaled on him. “Ooohhhh GOD!!...Guy...!!!”

“Did... I didn't hurt you... Did I??” Guy gasped.

“No...that was...was...amazingly...delicious...” she could barely open her eyes, she was still writhing from the euphoria of pleasure she was in as she found his mouth and ministered to him with her lips, trying to convey how wonderful what he did to her really was. Guy giggled weakly against her mouth as he squeezed her buttocks and slipped out of her,

“Good heavens...I'm exhausted. I've never been so...unstoppable before. Do you think it's the...uh...y'know...”

“I don't know...but if it was...I'm thanking that thing when I see him next...God that was amazing...you were...incredible...” she breathed, still gasping slightly. She rolled off him and lay there beside him huffing and sighing heavily. Guy blushed deeply and cuddled close,

“I hope you still say that when I go through the change.”

“I'll be right here at your side when you do...” she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply, tenderly, “I'm always right here with you...” Guy smiled softly,

“Promise you won't ever leave and take the kids?”

“If I do, you have but to whisk me off my feet, kiss me hard and I'll come back to my senses...even if I have to force myself to chain you during...that time...I'll chain myself to you,” she wrapped her arms around his body, “like this...and I'll never let you go...” Guy held her close, and they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms until the morning sun was rising high above the horizon, and the birds were singing clearly.


	33. Chapter 33

A sliver of light fell across Meg's eyes and she groaned and rolled over, pressing her bum into Guys hips absently. Guy giggled softly,

“Morning, sunshine.”

“No....it's not morning, it's your imagination,” she waved her hand and the curtains on the bed closed around them, “go back to sleep with me,” she said, pulling his arms around her. Guy chuckled and obeyed like the dog he had become. His thumb brushed Meg's nipple and she shivered, then his scruffy chin brushed the nape of her neck and she nearly jumped off the bed, “Dear God, it's too early for that...” she groaned again and rolled over. She would have fallen off the bed if Guy hadn't grabbed her round the waist. 

“What?” he whined as she scolded him, “I'm just cuddling!”

“I know, but your thumb and chin must have other ideas...” she whimpered as he pulled her back against him. Guy purred and nuzzled her back, then his ears twitched,

“What was that sound?”

“What was what sound?” she asked, irritably.

“I thought I heard footsteps on the stairs. Maybe I'm hearing things,” he answered. 

“Ugh...maybe we should get dressed just in case,” she waved her hand and the curtains opened back up blinding her with the morning sunlight, “UGH!!!!” Guy yelped and fell out of bed, scrambling for the dark corner away from the light.

“What the...?! Guy?!” his yelp startled Meg and she whirled, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“M'sorry! It just... It was bright. It scared me.” he whined with his head down.

“Aww, c'mere ya big baby!” Meg tried not to smirk, but she couldn't help it, he was just too adorable when he was like that. Guy inched his way to her,

“M'hungry...”

“Me too...let's get dressed and we can get breakfast while we discuss the best course for abdication...” she held her hand out to him as she made her way to her vanity...something felt different, like a warmth deep inside and she wondered if last night created another interesting course of events inside her that her magic had alerted her to. Guy dug out some plain clothes, and grunted as he looked in the mirror,

“I look awful...Excellent. It'll add to the ruse that I'm ill.”

“Oh my God!!....look at me, they'll think you beat me last night if I don't cover all this up...” Meg stared at her reflection and lost count of the many bruises, bite marks, and scratches all over her body,   
“Take a look at your handiwork, My Love...” she grinned at him. Guy raised his eyebrows innocently,

“You asked for it.”

“You started it...” she smirked back at him, “...AND you finished it...and oh was it ssooo good...” Meg caught him and pulled him into a kiss. Guy grinned broadly as he yanked a loose shirt over his head. The neckline hung provocatively open, revealing a few new chest hairs.

“I like you like this...” Meg ran a fingernail into the shirt opening. Guy glanced down as the left corner of his mouth curled up slightly and his eyes crinkled,

“Like what?... Plain?”

“No...sexy, and...natural...” she stuck her tongue out and touched the tip to her top lip winking at him before turning back to the wardrobe and looking for something long sleeved and high necked to wear,  
“...I think that werewolf did you a favor...I mean, have you looked at yourself in the mirror yet... you're... well... bigger, and darker even...I like it...your hair could use a trim though...” 

“I just thought I was seeing things...” Guy rubbed the thick scruff along his jawline. Meg burst out laughing, 

“...that's not exactly what I mean...” Guy looked at her genuinely confused. 

“Come here...” she turned him towards the mirror, “Look at you, you're taller, your features are darker, your eyes more intense,” she rolled up his sleeve, “look at these muscles...not to mention your other muscles...” Guy looked at himself, seeing what she saw, 

“Huh... They will never believe I am sick now...”

“Hmmm...I think I can fix that...” She rummaged in the vanity drawer and pulled out some kohl which she rubbed a bit around his eyes, into his cheek hollows, deepening every crease and depth. She rubbed a little coloured mineral powder in a couple other places, “now cough...” Guy covered his mouth and hacked a wretched sounding cough into his fist,

“How's that?”

“Perfect” Meg laughed, “I'm gonna have a hard time keeping a straight face after this!!.. lace me up?” she turned round and handed him the laces to her high necked teal gown which thankfully covered everything but a violet mouth print just below her ear. Guy chuckled and quickly laced her gown, pressing a soft kiss just below her ear, 

“I hope the children don't ruin the game.” 

“I doubt they have any clue! Get back in bed and try to hide those ripped sheets. I'll have the servants bring up some breakfast...” Guy did as he was bid, and rolled back and forth a bit to make it seem as though he had a feverish night. Meg tried not to giggle, but he looked ridiculous. She went out into the corridor and spied Faye dragging her doll sloppily towards their room again,

“You're up early, BabyFae!”

“I had bad dweam 'gain...” she pouted. 

“Well goodness, go snuggle with Papa, he's not feeling good either and I'll get us some breakfast, alright?!” she nodded and Meg patted her on the bum. She shuffled into her parents room and climbed up next to Guy,

“Hey cutie...” 

“...I had anothew bad dweam...” the five year old said, snuggling up against her father.

“Awww... What happened? Tell Papa, and I'll make it better.” 

“A dwagon came and swawowed you n Mumma up an we couldn't do nutin' to save you...” Guy froze,

“A dragon?”

“Yea...a great big white peawwy dwagon...it wuz piddy, but mean...” Guy inhaled deeply, then squeezed her tight, 

“Just a bad dream. Dragons aren't real, Sweetpea,” Of course, neither were werewolves just a few nights ago either...Dammit. Faye lifted her head to frown at him then rolled her eyes,

“If you say so, Deddy...” she said in her cute singsong voice then plopped her head back down on his stomach and jammed a thumb in her mouth. Guy patted her back gently and racked his brain with what else he could say or do, the migraines that have haunted him the last weeks, suddenly returning with a vengeance. Meg returned to find them curled up on the bed together, both softly snoring. She hated to wake them...

“Breakfast, My Loves...up and at'em...” Guy's eyes fluttered, and suddenly didn't have to feign being sick, 

“Good lord, my head hurts....” Meg frowned, not knowing if he was faking or not, but she begin to sense his pain,

“Perhaps sweet cinnamon buns will help you feel better!” Faye stretched and yawned and turned over with a flop,

“Cimanun buns my favowite!” Guy smiled faintly, but his forehead was creased as he squinted,

“Can I eat in bed, love? I really don't feel well.”

“Of course you can, why do think I had them bring up the tray to my sick babies?!” The servant frowned a little at Guy,

“Should we not call the doctor, M'lady? His majesty does look awfully ill...”

“I have already done so, but thank you for the suggestion...” Meg shooed her out and set one tray over Guy's lap, and the other where she and Faye could both reach it. She noticed her girl was a little warm as she leaned against her. Meg put her hand up to her forehead and found it very warm, “You're not feeling well either are you, Sweetness...” 

“I got dwagon-fiwe last night, Mumma...” she said and stuffed a piece of bun in her mouth. Guy nibble sparingly,

“She had a dream that a dragon came and ate us both... She tried to stop it, but couldn't.”

“Goodness, my poor sweet child, you've had a terrible night haven't you!” Meg rocked her little and glanced at Guy. Guy shrugged helplessly as he took another bite. 

“Do you think we need to call an emergency council meeting regarding your illness, Sweetheart?” Meg asked him.

“Possibly...Maybe wait and see what the doctor says.” Meg raised an eyebrow at him,

'Which doctor?' she mouthed.

“The French one.”

“Oh, you really want to see him? I just said that to get her out of here...” she said, studying his face.   
Guy nodded slowly, 

“Please.”

“Alright, I'll send for him, I'll see if he can't look at Faye too. ..I wonder if I should make sure the other children aren't sick...” Meg pulled the bell cord. “Faye, stay here and I'll go check on your brothers and sisters. I'll be right back.” She kissed the top of her warm head, then went to the newly moved nursery. Seeing that they were all well, Meg sent the servant for the doctor and return to her room. Guy was trembling with fever now, and the migraine was unbearable. Faye was latched onto his arm as he held his head and rocked back and forth, and she was muttering what could only call childish nonsense. As Meg placed her hand on the door handle, she felt a sharp pain in her own head,

“Ugh, I think I have a headache too-Guy?...Faye?!” She rushed to the bed, her head pounding harder now, Guy was drenched with sweat and Faye was mumbling something that she couldn't understand her chubby cheeks all red, her nightgown soaked through. Something was terribly wrong...Oh she wished that doctor would hurry!!...She was starting to get light headed herself and she grabbed at the bed post to keep from toppling as her balance was suddenly thrown off. She barely make it to the couch before passing out. Tildy came in a few moments latter to say something and was startled to find them all in such a state. She nearly shrieked as she flew out to find Ian and lay into the servants with her tongue for taking so long to get the doctor.

“Tildy.... Please.... Not so loud...” Guy moaned weakly. 

“Merciful heavens...those bloody idiots don't know a thing...try to rest, Majesty...” she fussed and went about gathering cool water to dab at both Guy and Faye, completely oblivious to the fact that Meg had passed out on the couch until the doctor came in, “Thank the Lord you've come...Oh! Doctor, even the mistress...this is terrible! Just terrible!!” Guy tried to pry his eyes open, only to hiss sharply at the light piercing into his head,

“Cil vous ples, Madame. Allow me to work good woman, we shall soon see their majesties right...”   
the little French doctor smiled his strange little smile at Tildy. “Please see to your mistress...” He set about checking Guy's vitals, but when he tried to extricate his arm from his daughter's grasp, the child screamed bloody murder. 

“Faye! “ Meg sat up suddenly at her little girls cry, suddenly jolted from the black. She rushed to the bed and took her girl in her arms, trying to sooth her, “Shh, it's alright. It's just the doctor...Faye, please calm down!” Faye continued to scream, the pain of the noise seething through every inch of Meg's brain, as well as Guy's she was sure, permeating like a million tiny cracks in a glass vase. She flailed so violently she feared she might have another attack. She lashed out with both hands and arms as if to fight off some terrible foe. She flailed so hard she punched Meg in the face and kicked poor Tildy in the chin and stomach until Meg used a little of her magic to sooth her, calm her down by sending her sweet thoughts and dreams of faerie gardens instead of the dragons she'd been fighting. When she'd calm, Meg laid down with her and rocked her gently, her head still pounding. Guy jerked at the shrill sound of the fairy child's voice, groaning and growling miserably as he curled up onto his side, wrapping his arms around his head. Meg put a hand on Guy's shoulder and tried the same thing with him, only she wasn't sure if it worked or not, at least no one was the wiser that she'd done anything. As Meg lay on her side of the bed, Faye latched onto her in her vice grip, still mumbling and moaning, but finally quiet.   
The doctor frowns as he works with Guy, studying his face and chest. he tries several vials, dropping a few drops into Guy's mouth, then waiting and checking again and frowning some more,

“Ze council, it will not like these results...tell to me, Majesty, how long you have felt this way, tired? headaches? heart palpitations recourmente?...” Guy shivered hard, 

“F-few... Months...” The doctor frowned harder,

“Zis is not good...if you you would have called me sooner...you will not being attending any council meetings in ze coming weeks. You have worked far too hard for your own good. Your body, it iz rebelling against you...Rest, and do not leave these quarters for any reasons, cil vous ples, mon Majestie...Now i must see to your beloved wife and daughter...” He made his way around the bed and was about to feel Meg's forehead to make sure she wasn't coming down with something too, but Faye lashed out, her eyes closed, and hit his hand away with a painful sounding popping noise, making the little rotund man jump,

“Mon dieu! Ze child, she is protective of you both...”

“I'm sorry...I don't know what to do with her...” Meg whispered to him. He just smiled at her with that funny little smile of his,

“No no, i'tiz alright....How are you feeling, madame?”

“I'm fine, it's Faye I'm worried about...” Meg motioned to her with her head and the doctor nodded,  
“Faye, sweetheart, the doctor needs to check your fever alright, let him look at you, My Love...” The doctor put his hand out just a little and she didn't stir, he put the back of his hand to her forehead and nearly jumped,

“She needs to be cooled down...in fact they both do, and quickly, the fever, i'tiz rising...it should not be possible this way...” he muttered something in French and ordered Tildy to gather the servants and have them fill a cold bath as he pushed off several vials into her arms for use in the bath, and told them to add mint and salt, “Vite! Vite!” They all jumped to do his bidding. Sudden realization dawned on Meg that Guy could be discovered at any time now. She stared at him wide eyed, 

“What do I need to do?” she asked him while the doctor was distracted. Guy couldn't stop trembling, 

“The doc....tor..... He needs... To know.... He may have ideas....” Meg's eyes grew even wider. Was he mad?!

“Guy, do you have any idea what your saying?!...” Meg sat up, Faye still clutching to her.

“Swear him... To secrecy... pain... Of death...” 

“I can't, Guy...they'll kill you...” Guy managed a smirk, and a tiny fang peeked between his lips, 

“Not if I kill them first.” Meg gasped,

“Oh God...”

“No one else... has to know,” he slid from bed and staggered over to Meg, “Just us... And him.”

“What are you doing! No no no no NO! You must get back in bed! This instant, this very instant!” The doctor said, trying to push him back to bed.

“Out, all of you, out...NOW!” Meg said, holding Faye to her and shooing the servants out, “Doctor, I need to speak to you...alone...”

“Fine! Fine, help me get him and your daughter into the bath...” the doctor mumbled and flung one of Guy's arms around his shoulders, a hysterical sight in a normal circumstance. Guy growled and shoved the doctor away... hard,

“DONT TOUCH ME!” 

“Guy!...” but he didn't heed her, he just continued on to the bath. Once in, Meg removed Faye's soaked nightgown, wrapped her in a thin towel and let Guy hold her for a few minutes. Then she grabbed the doctor's arm and made the little man look her in the eye, “What I am about to tell you goes no further than the four of us here...” Meg was close to growling herself, and the doctor turned almost frightened eyes on her, glancing over at Guy and Faye in the bath, “...my husband had...last evening my husband and I encountered...a beast...a were wolf...” The Doctor's eyes grew wide and he leaned forward in great interest, 

“Pray continue...” Guy cradled Faye in the cool water with him, gazing down at this child of his who was not his, and dark thoughts began trickling into his mind before he realized what was happening. Meg narrowed her eyes, a slight frown creeping over her face,

“...he as a bitten...”

“Mon Dieu!...” he frowned, “...I understand now...and zhe child?” Meg was surprised at his casual acceptance of what she'd told him,

“No, I don't know why she's sick, she's been plagued with nightmares the last few nights...” The Doctor suddenly studied Meg harder,

“...your eyes....zhey have not always been zhis colour of amethyst I t'ink, no?....zhe child...I believe she may have what is known to we enthusiasts of zhe supernatural as Dragon's Fire Sickness...it only takes hold of zhose who possess magical abilities...we must watch her very carefully. I vill consult, discreetly with my brethren of the supernatural council and glean all zhat I can from zhem on how to treat her, as I have not dealt...much...” He was staring at Meg as she stared at Guy, something about him looked different and the Doctor followed her gaze. He took one look at Guy, rushed to the window, and rushed back to the tub to study Guy closely,

“What?! What is it? Guy?!” He didn't hear her. He was gazing at the lovely creature in his arms, thinking on how easy it would be to peel her flesh from her bones...

“GUY!!” The way he looked at Faye, scared Meg. Without thought to herself she rushed forward with unearthly speed, snatched Faye into her arms and put a forceful hand on Guy's chest, pushing him back into the wall of the tub, “Guy! Come to your senses! You WILL fight this!” Meg's now amethyst eyes were flaming at him, a strange glow emanating from her hand on his chest. Their eyes were locked with each other. Guy glared up at her, voice rumbling deep in his chest,

“Do... Not... Touch me.... Witch.” suddenly a jolt stabbed through his chest, and he blinked hard, “... Meg?” He looked at Faye in her arms, then down at his hands, his voice cracking, “Oh God Meg—I didn't do anything did I?!” Meg let him go, her hand moving to his cheek as she dropped to her knees next to him,

“No...but I sensed something in your eyes...you scared me...I don't want to anything to happen to you...or Faye...”

“Cil vouse ples, Majesties...if you permit, I will go call a brother to come and assist. I will be most discreet. No one shall know, this I swear to you...” the doctor said. 

“Ian...ask Ian for help, you can trust him...WE can trust him...” Meg looked at Guy for approval. Guy nodded slowly, his headache coming back full force,

“Anything... Just.... Keep it secret.” Meg nodded to the doctor,

“Hurry...” The little French doctor nodded in reply and shuffled off to do as he said. Meg looked back at Guy, Faye beginning to stir in her arms and whimper, she could feel her heat through the wet towel even as what looked like steam began to rise from her skin, “Oh God Guy, what are we going to do?!” she said as she handed Faye back into the tub with her father, both of them looked so terribly sick, that it began to sicken Meg's heart for them both. 

“No no... No no no.... Don't leave her here with me! I don't trust myself! She isn't mine - you know what wild beasts do to offspring that isn't theirs!!” Guy said, trembling. 

“Hush, I'm not going anywhere, I will be right here with you both, just like I promised you I would. We have to get her temperature down, look at her, Guy, and tell me you don't have compassion for your FairyGirl!” Meg urged him, keeping a hand on them both and trying her best to will soothing thoughts into them both. Meg reached up and kissed her husband, deeply, filling his mind with all the happy, tender memories of he and I and Faye and the rest of their children, “Remember those thoughts, if the urge comes back....I know you can, I believe in you, My Love...” Guy nodded, beginning to shiver in the cold bath, and gently cradled Faye once more. Meg felt Guy's forehead and neck. She thought his fever was finally beginning to break, but Faye's tiny whimpers still concerned her. Her skin was red, a strange flame-patterned rash beginning to show up on her arms, legs and chest...Meg wasn't sure, but she must have been crying. 'Please God, don't take my baby because of what she is, what we are now...' Guy cupped his hand and spooned cold water over the child's forehead, zoning out once again as his blood roared through his head. “Guy, stay with me, please...” what seemed like hours passed and the doctor finally returned with Ian, another man and a woman, both swathed from head to toe in religious robes. The doctor was still concerned with Faye's condition, but urged Guy to get back in bed while Ian and the other two worked with Faye,

“I believe I have come to a solution. Zere is no temporary or long-term cure for were-ism, unlike vhat some amateur enthusiasts will say, zhat being said, zhe only true cure is death by silver, but zhat is completely out of the question, I vill not allow a father to be taken from his wife and children in zhat manner. Now, zhere is a group in zhe Vatican made up of many religious leaders who work to protect and safeguard zhose with magical or supernatural abilities, zhe abbess and shaman in zhere are part of this group, they are villing to help keep the t'ree of you safe. Zhat being said, alas, vith zhe fact zhat you are King Regent and the child zhe future queen, it'is not possible for you to remain thusly. I believe abdication is zhe only course of action and retirement to a secluded location for your family must be made. Do you agree?” Guy nodded,

“I already knew all that... But I need your help convincing the council I need to step down so they don't haggle me over it.”

“Absolument, mon Majestie. I shall be totally at your service for such a task. As i'tis I have already instructed the staff zhat zhose of us here in your quarters are to be quarantine until such a time as I deem zhat you may re-enter the world. I'tis already settled zhat zhey know your are seriously ill, but I have yet to inform zhem of how permanent this illness is. Zhis is not the first time I have had to inform a government official of a, shall we say, permanent illness of zhis sort for someone in a high ranking office. It will not be difficult at all. However, I cannot aide you in the selection of a successor,” the little doctor bowed slightly. Meg kept glancing from Guy to the washroom's open door from where a soft murmuring of discussion and the sound of water being sloshed around came. Guy smirked weakly,

“Merci beaucoup. I knew I made the right call when I sent for you.” The doctor smiles his funny little smile,

“If you vill excuse me, I vill retire to zhe washroom to check on zhe child...” he bowed and exited. 

“That went better than I thought it would...” Meg rose from the foot of the bed where she had been sitting and begin to pace. 

“Aye. I had a feeling a Frenchman would take it better than an Englishman,” Guy commented.

“Are you saying the English are weak?” she tried to smirk at him. 

“No...” he took a swig of wine next to the bed, “But they are mighty suspicious...Meg... Are your eyes... Purple?” he gazed up at her with his own eyes strangely fading from steel blue to aquamarine.

“Good thing I'm French myself then,” she glance up at him and nodded, still pacing, her arms folded across her chest, one hand picking at her collar. She chewed on her bottom lip in frustration. She wanted to be two places at once, here with her husband, and in there with her daughter.

“Meg. Love. Go in there with her. I'll be fine alone.”

“I can't...they-the know what they're doing...I hope...I'm the only one who can handle you if...” her voice trailed and she met his eyes and he knew what she was feeling.

“... You don't trust me either.”

“Yes I do, I just, I don't want something to happen and someone get hurt, especially you!” she stopped pacing and moved to sit next to him on the bed, a hand on his chest, her thumb stroking his bare skin gently. Guy purred softly, no longer a man making an animal sound, but a true animal sound resonating deep in his chest. “I guess neither one of us are what we once were....both creatures of the night...” she chuckled a hollow laugh. Guy grinned crookedly, a small fang flashing white,

“I always did like fucking you under the open sky....”

“Guy!” Meg said, mocking shock. She shot him a dirty look that quickly melted into a wicked smile,  
“...you animal...” she whispered a growl. Guy chuckled darkly as he took her hand and licked her palm slowly. 

“Guy...” Meg moaned slightly, whimpering. She jerked away quickly as the Doctor came in followed by the shaman and the abbess and Ian bringing up the rear with Faye in his arms.

“Her fever has broken...but she is not out of the woods yet...My Lady...” The abbess whispered. She motioned for Ian to lay her down on the couch and Ian went to get her some clothes from the nursery, the only one now allowed in and out of the living quarters besides the doctor. Meg breathed a heavy sigh of relief and nearly collapsed on Guy's chest. The doctor checked Guy's forehead and then went to sit beside Faye to discuss the case with the abbess in hushed tones while the shaman went to the living quarters for a brief rest before his shift to watch the child.

“How is she?” Guy asked.

“Much better....” Meg lifted her head a little to look over at her, and smile, laying her cheek back against her husband's chest. Guy pet her hair gently, every so often pulling it up to his nose and inhaling with a deep guttural moan. Meg snuggle down into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, his moans vibrating against her, sending tingles through her. She slid her hands up his sides and under his shoulder blades.   
Guy giggle huskily, but it made him cough violently, and he accidentally yanked her hair that was tangled around his fingers.

“Are you alright, Darling?” Meg asked, ignoring the bit of hair he yanked out. Guy couldn't talk, the coughing wouldn't stop. The doctor jumped up and rushed over. From his bag he pulled a bundle of something green and lit it with the candle, letting the smoke permeate the room, they all breathed it in, though it had a strange calming affect on Meg and Guy seemed to ease a little as well,

“Relax, breathe it in...you should both try to sleep, we will watch over the wee faerie child...” Meg nodded, he must have guessed at it, or the abbess did. Meg went to her vanity and braided the hair that now reached all the way down past her bum. She felt like she was almost in a trance as she went behind her changing screen and changed into a flowing, soft silk gown of pale purple and returned to the bed and crawled in next to her husband. Guy was already asleep when she curled against him, a massive pile of snoring, hairy muscle.   
Meg woke to the sound of:

“Mumma, I hungwy!” her beautiful little fae tugging on the bed clothes. Sometime during the night she had made a sudden recovery and now the abbess and doctor both snored by the dying fire. Meg could also hear the sounds of arguing outside the door. Guy rolled over and growled,

“What in creation is going on? My head is pounding...”

“Go back to sleep my love, Faye is well...” Meg kissed the end of his nose, then slid out of bed as the Doctor and the Abbess roused as the arguing grew louder. Meg picked her little Fae up and peppered her face with kisses, “I am so glad that you're feeling better, My Little Peasblossom!“ She opened the door and closed it behind her a little harder than she should have, “God's Nightgown, Would everyone be quiet!!“   
The group fall silent before her children came running to her,

“Muther! Mumma! Faye! “ they all shouted. 

“SHHH!!!!” Meg scolded. They suddenly fell to a whisper,

“Muther we were so worried when they told us we couldn't go in!” Rose said, taking Faye's hand and kissing it. 

“I was just about to pull my sword on them!” Robin added, showing a glint of steel. 

“And why are you wearing your sword in the house to begin with, young man?!” Meg asked, and Robin's expression grew sheepish. 

“Wunna see DADA!! “ Henry wailed.

“Not yet, sweetness, Your father is still unwell,” she glanced back at the door and lowered her voice, “He will be thus for a long time, my sweets, I'm sorry.” The look on their faces was enough to break any heart and as Ian and the shaman and Tildy all stood round even their hearts melted. Ian was the first to intervene on Meg's behalf. 

“C'mon, My Loves, let's get some breakfast, maybe you can see him for a few minutes later on this afternoon,” he winked at Meg, but she couldn't smile very much.

“Go with Grandpa Ian, I'll let you know if you can see him later, alright. Faye, why don't you go with them too, sweetheart...”

“I wunna stay wit you n Deddy, can I? I sick giwl, I gots Dwagon Fiwe, 'membew...” she whispered as her mother tried to set her down. 

“But you're better now, and your brothers and sister want to spend time with you now that you're all right, please? I need to get back to Papa right now...” She nodded, still pouting, and Meg kissed her forehead before she scampered off to join her siblings. Meg checked with Tildy that the triplets were alright, then she returned to Guy. He was sitting up in bed, growling, and hunched forward holding his throbbing skull in his hands, his nails digging into his scalp, as the droplets of blood trickled down his fingers. The doctor was standing over him, his arms folded over his chest, a great frown on his face when Meg closed the door behind her,

“Guy?” she said softly, so as not to hurt him or startle him. The doctor was mumbling in French, every so often saying,

“This I do not understand...it should have helped...” Meg came around the bed and perched next to Guy, wiping the blood that trickled down his hand,

“Darling, you'll hurt yourself doing that...” Guy shot her a fearful look—his eyes green now as the changing set in further,

“I hurt no matter what I do.”

“Tell to me this, Madame...you have magic, nez pas? I am wondering, if you were to use your powers to somehow ease this change...whatever we do, I must make my supplications to the council as soon as conceivable, we must get you away from the scrutinizing eye that befalls a king...”

“I wouldn't even know how to do that, Monsieur...I'm only just beginning to understand what I can do...” Meg said, running her fingers along the inside of Guy's arm like he liked her to do. The Abbess came over as the shaman re-entered the room,

“He is right, the change is beginning to happen more rapidly, unlike anything I have ever seen...your family is a strange case to be sure....but if I were you, you could try envisioning aiding him in a quest from one form to the other...” she blushed a little, “...your love is strong, anyone can see that, you are probably the only one who can help him now...” Meg looked from her, to Guy, to the doctor and back again. 

“I don't know how to do that...but I will try....y-you'd best go to the council as soon as you can...leave us for a few moments, please...”

“But Sahieb, are you sure...” the shaman seemed afraid to leave them by themselves.

“He won't hurt me...” Meg met Guy's eyes, “He can't hurt me...Have Ian begin preparations to leave as soon as possible...” They nodded and conceded to leave them. Guy lay on his side and curled up into a ball,

“I'm beginning to want to die...” 

“No, My Love, don't say that...you have so much to live for...” Meg crawled into bed next to him, and pulled him to her, “C'mere...” Guy whimpered and curled into her, keeping his fists closed for fear of scratching her perfect skin. “Shhh....It's alright...My Darling, if you have taught me anything in the seven, almost eight years we've been married now, it's that life is so much better and worth living for when you have a wonderful husband by your side and an army of children that fill your life and, body and soul with all the love that there is to be had...” Meg kissed his hair, running her hands all over his back and arms, trying her best to soothe him however she could, “I love you so much, King of My Heart!” 

“I love you too...” Guy mumbled low, barely audible, and held tightly to her, “I'm frightened.”

“Me too...look at me, Guy...” Meg sat up a little. Guy glanced up, the green quickly brightening towards a yellow hue. Meg took his face in her hands, “You have but to ask me and I will help you however I can...I know you despise magic, but it may be our only hope to keep you safe...when you feel like you want to rip something apart, when you feel yourself begin to turn, come to me, no matter where I am or what I'm doing and kiss me, I'll be there to stop those feelings...” she kissed him, tenderly, gently at first, then deeper. Guy groaned hot into her mouth, then pulled away,

“But what if I... I couldn't live with myself if I did something...”

“Guy...you won't hurt me, I promise...I won't let you...” Meg reassured him.

“... Alright.” he mumbled his reply.

“Now, what did I tell you to do?” The left corner of Guy's lips quirked up in a half smirk,

“...Kiss you.”

“Exactly...well then...” Guy shifted to tower over her, pressing her lips and body down against hers. Meg slid her arms around him and returned his kiss, moaning a little as his body pressed against her. Guy smiled wickedly against her mouth, parting her lips with his tongue as he bore down on her roughly. Meg whimpered and moaned against him. His muscles felt hot to the touch and it was almost like they were rippling of their own accord. She filled his mind with thoughts of the two of them as she waved her hand and locked the door, just in case. Guy's body shivered and trembled as a deep, primal heat rose in his core, and he whined hotly against her skin as he kissed down her neck, biting and pulling at her gown as he went.

“Mmmmm....yes, My Love....take your frustration out on me!!” she tried to help him save her gown, but it was no use, she let him ravage the way he wanted. The fabric made a shrill tearing sound as he ripped the gown from her voluptuous figure, then kicked his own trousers across the room. He kissed and licked and nibbled all up and down her body, roughly squeezing her breasts, and lapping at her lower lips before pinning her hands and mounting her. The animal within seemed to be rather fond of their couplings, and Guy was loathe to hold back.

“Oh God!!....” Meg moaned loudly as he took her roughly. She almost felt like an animal in heat herself as her body arched up to meet his. Guy breathe heavily in her ear as he nuzzled her cheek hard and rammed her with frenzied thrusts,

“You... Are the only one... Who can tame... This beast.... Use your magic on me.... Make me... Obey.”

“Oh God Guy!!!...” Meg found his mouth and thrust her tongue into it hungrily. She envisioned them out on the riverbank, rolling around with each other, taking turns dominating each other, but suddenly the vision shifted and they were in bed, Meg was tied up and Guy was brutalizing her sexually and she was begging him for more it felt so good, “I tried...unnnnhhhh....I can't...focus...oh Guy!!!” She'd already had two orgasms and he was quickly pushing her towards a third and fourth. Suddenly Guy stopped, and panic flashed in his eyes when he saw her brutal vision,

“M-Meg...” he let go and climbed out of bed, chest heaving and sweating. 

“What?! Why did you stop?!...are you alright?!”

“I... I was abusing you!” Guy began to hyperventilate, and he looked down at his hands, still on fire from holding her down, “I WOULDNT DO THAT!!!”

“No...you weren't, I asked for it...I wanted it...” she went to him and took him in her arms. Guy pushed her away with a shout,

“Don't touch me!! I don't want to hurt you!!!”

“You're not going to hurt me, I promised you, remember...Stop this right now!” she took his face in her hands, “Come back to bed!”

“NO!!!” he shrieked and ran into the washroom, closing and blocking the door.

“Dammit..what have I done!!” Meg grabbed a robe and wrapped it around her. Then went to the washroom door, with a thought she flung the door open and tossed whatever was blocking the door. Her eyes were glowing as she passed a mirror, “DO NOT PUSH ME AWAY, GUY!!” Dear God, was that her voice? It's so unearthly. Guy crouched low in a corner, a bath robe around him,

“Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!!!”

“OR WHAT?!...” she glared at him, looking at him through her lashes, “What, Guy, what will you do to me?...” the air was swirling around her, picking up her robe and hair and lifting it into the air.

“I... I don't know...” the yellow of Guy's eyes shined in stark contrast to the dark locks dangling in his face. He couldn't keep the quiver from his voice. He was a terrified animal in her presence, “... Don't hurt me... Please...” Meg rushed forward, gathering him to her,

“I would never hurt you, My Love, NEVER!!” 

“I... I take it back... I take it all back... I don't want magic!!” 

“Shhh...I'm sorry I scared you...don't hold it against me, Darling, my subconscious got the better of me...” Even though her arms were tight around him, he refused to touch her back,

“I don't like it. Not one bit. I don't like what it's made you into.”

“Guy, that's always been who I am,” she said softly.

“The magic?!”

“No...the other...I have my own dark side....it's one reason I've always been drawn to you...” Guy stared owlishly at her,

“You... Like that I'm a... m-monster?!”

“No! You're not a monster, you've never been a monster, we've both made mistakes, but that doesn't make us monsters...”

“I AM ONE!” Guy was shaking like a leaf as he locked eyes with her, trying to fight back the urge to fight free of her grip and bolt. 

“No! You are not! And I won't let you become one either! “ she kissed him hard but deeply, filling him with all the love she could muster, willing her magic into him. She must stop this fear and fight in him, she must. Guy yelped and shoved her away as hard as he could, inadvertently making himself fall back against the edge of the tub. A loud crack echoed in the washroom as his skull and porcelain clashed. “Guy!...”  
He'd hurt her. Not physically, but in her heart...she rose and turned her back to him, “I was going to wait to tell you until I was more certain. I'm pregnant. I saw our baby inside me in my dreams last night... the night when you were bitten....when we made love...” Guy shook his head in his hands,

“No nononononono... Not this way. Not like this!!!!” Meg was glad she wasn't facing him, so he couldn't see how his words hurt her. She bit her lip to keep from sobbing. She had hoped he would be happy, the pain of the day she told him she was pregnant with Faye suddenly came screaming back into her mind and she had to leave the room and find some place to be alone. Not that she wanted to be alone, she wanted to be there with Guy, the man she loved, her husband, but he wouldn't let her near him, 

“I guess I was wrong... you can hurt me...” she ran out of the room and found a cold dark corner to hide in. Guy collapsed on the floor, a broken, bloody, miserable lost soul, sobbing like a child, wallowing in the hell he'd made for himself. Meg couldn't stem the tide of tears. She felt like her whole world was being ripped from her. At least Faye was well again...but somehow that didn't bring her comfort. The thing that hurt the worst was that she would fight all of Hell's demons for her husband. He was her first and last love and there was no other like him, she would die for him but he wouldn't let her. There was a knock at the door and she could hear Ian's voice on the other side, she waved her hand and unlocked the door. He entered and looked around until he saw Meg and rushed to her side.

“Are ye hurt lass?” 

“No...yes...but it just my heart...” she sobbed. Ian gathered Meg in his arms like a loving father and rocked her gently as she cried,

“Hush now, me girl. I'm sure he didn't mean it...” Guy finally gathered enough strength to stagger to his feet and stumbled out to the bedroom.

“... Meg?” He saw Ian and froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end even though weighted down with blood from his head, “Why... Are you touching... My wife?” Guy growled darkly, balling his hands into fists. 

“Good God Guy!” Meg extricated herself from Ian and stood hurriedly in between them, “He was only worried about me...” She knew her face was red and streaked with tears, but maybe it would reach him somehow. Then something else pricked in her mind and she sensed another presence, “Oh God!!” she ran to the window and threw it open. She saw a carriage approaching the gates, “Mother...” Then something else caught her eye, a great black hulk at the edge of the mist coming from the trees...and why was it so dark, it wasn't even midday yet, “Guy, come quick...” Meg's breath caught in her throat as she called her husband to the window with shaking hands. Guy shot Ian a dark, questioning look. He must have noticed Guy's new eye color, for he blanched and shrank back. Guy followed Meg's beckon like a dog,

“What is it?”

“He's back, and my mother is in danger...we have to do something...but we CANNOT call the guards...”

“He? He who—” Guy's words stopped dead as the beast caught his sight, “... Get me my clothes.” Meg rushed to do his bidding, tossing them to him, as she found herself a dress of deep blood red to match her mood and threw it on, using her magic to lace herself in as Ian went to look out the window as well, “Ian, go to the children, stay with them,” Meg said, coming around the screen and going to the door to alert the shaman and the others just in case. She grabbed two overly large and swathing cloaks and handed one to Guy before throwing the other on herself, “I'll use my magic to hide us, we'd better use the back stairs...” Guy set the cloak down and climbed into the window,

“I'm not hiding from anything. I'm going to kill that motherfucker.” Guy grabbed a silver letter opener from the writing desk, then glanced up at Meg, “I'm sorry for earlier. I'm happy you're pregnant again...I just hate myself for ruining the moment. I love you.” And with that, he dropped to the ground below. 

“Dammit...” she didn't have time to tell him she was coming with him, and she rushed past everyone else in the living area and out the door, swathing myself in magic to hide her presence from the servants. Once outside, she went to the gates and out onto the road, she raised her hands and spurred the horses on faster as she saw the beast make a move towards them. She saw Guy taking a flying leap at him and meet him half way, the two tumbling onto the ground and rolling away from each other, “By order of the King, get the carriage inside and bar the gate, now!” Meg yelled the to servants in a voice different from her own as the servants rushed to intercept the speeding carriage. Meg ducked under the gate to make sure Guy was alright.   
Guy could not think clearly as he and the creature locked in a death-match. He let the beast within, that part of him he had always feared and tried to hide the last several years, free. Guy noticed the great black thing had a gaping hole in its forehead—if you could call it that—where his sword had pierced its hide...But his sword was gone. It clamped dagger like teeth around Guy's wrist in the half a second he was distracted, and Guy swore loudly. He grabbed its snout and jabbed his fingers up its nostrils to pry free of its maw, and when it staggered back, Guy body slammed it hard to the ground.   
Meg held her breath as she watched the two grapple...she prayed hard that no harm would come to Guy. She hardly notice that she was creeping closer and closer, fascinated by the battle. Her husband's body had always fascinated her, but his sheer force and strength as he grappled with the creature mesmerized her.   
Guy sank his teeth into the hairy neck of the demon, biting harder as it howled in horrific pain. His fingers drove deep into its flesh as he held it, but suddenly it raked its razor sharp claws down either side of Guy's neck, and he was forced to release it. He spit blood as he staggered backwards, wiped his mouth, then crash into it once more.   
Meg's stomach almost lurched when the beast dragged it's claws down his neck. They connected again, but Guy was thrown a few feet away and they were separated for a brief moment, in that second, Meg's inner powers took hold of her and she pushed her hands forward, grabbing the beast in the clutches of invisible glowing claws, she lifted her hands and the beast rose up into the air and she let her arms sweep sharply to the left, further away from Guy, as the beast crashed hard into one of the giant oaks standing there. It looked at Meg with a kind of surprise in it's eyes,

“Thank you for the virility and strength you have given my husband, but you have turned your last victim...” Meg's eyes glowed as she lifted her hands again, magic lifting the beast into the air as it clutched at it's throat, squirming in the air, a cold deathly fear in it's eyes, “Now, Guy!“ she shouted. Then something deep inside her moved and pain shot through her and she lost her grip on the creature as she doubled over and fell to her knees. Without waiting for her cue, Guy drew the letter opener from his boot and sprinted forward, driving it deep into the creatures heart. As it screamed, he could see the darkness fade from it's eyes, and a dark, pained laughter replaced the animalistic shrieking. Guy staggered backwards as a man appears from under the wild hair and fell to the ground. A man Guy knew all too well... a monster from his childhood, 

“... Thornton?” he looked up at Guy and chuckled darkly,

“Now... you're diseased... just like your father... you... Gisbornes... never deserved... to be happy...” his eyes rolled back in his head, but they didn't close. Guy was left in shock that this man who drove him and his sister away from their home as a child after driving his parents to their death just to get his hands on their estate would go so far as to find him even here. Guy spit more blood in his horrifying pruny face, 

“Burn in hell!”   
Meg clutched at her stomach, almost crying with pain, her fingernails digging into the ground as she tried to keep herself from falling over, 

“Guy...” she gasped, her voice small and hoarse. Guy snapped around to where Meg's voice came from and he saw her on the ground. His heart sank to the ground as he rushed to her, 

“Meg! Are you hurt? What happened?!!”

“I don't...know...” she cringed and cried out, “...somethings...wrong...” she said from between gritted teeth. 

“... The baby?!” Guy lay a crimson hand over her stomach,

“I don't...know...” she nearly screamed, “Guy!...help me...”

“How?! I don't know what to do!!! Meg, I can't go back like this! They'll kill me!” He had fully changed except for the hair all over his body. His eyes were pure gold, his hands, covered in blood & tipped with claws, and his fangs were so sharp he could not fully close his mouth, “What do I do?!” Meg grabbed his hand and his appearance melted back to the way he looked only hours ago. UGH!! Using magic made her hurt worst,

“As long...as I'm...touching you...they won't....agghhhh...know the...difference...” Guy nodded and scooped her up, racing back to the castle, screaming for the doctor. He took her to their room and laid her in bed as the doctor came bursting in. Meg let go of him as he laid her down and his appearance melted back to his full were-form. The Abbess was the first one to reach Meg. She narrowed her eyes at Meg as she looked into her eyes,

“You're with child, aren't you?” Meg nodded, and she nodded too,

“You'll have to limit your use of magic, a child of two supernatural creatures is extremely sensitive to it's mother's magic while in the womb, even at this early stage...rest and you will be alright very soon...” she looked to Guy, “Now for you...” Guy raised his eyebrows and took a wary step backward. She set her mouth to one side and surveyed Guy with a critical eye,

“How to cover you up to get you out of the castle undetected without your wife's powers?...”

“Faye?” Meg started, “Perhaps she can...”

“I thought I told you to rest, Majesty...” The Abbess raised an eyebrow like a grandmother to her granddaughter and Meg fell silent until she realized that she'd forgotten about her mother downstairs! “Oh God, Guy, my mother...she must be worried sick with that quarantine...” Guy took another step back,

“Give me time... I just need to... to rest... the stress makes it worse. I can change back—please! Let me try!” suddenly he made a face and stuck out his tongue, pulling something disgusting from between his fangs, “Och.... That's a hairball.”

“Not until the 24 hour period of your first full change is over with, you won't...” the abbess stated. Guy's eyes widened,

“You mean... I'm stuck like this? For three more weeks?!”

“Are you even listening to me, young man?! I said twenty-four hours, you have about 20 more to go I would say since you're fully changed now and it's been only four hours since you're first signs of a full change...sit with your wife and make sure she rests while I consult with the doctor and Shaman Rahib...” She instructed him in her educating tone, “My Lady, I will see to your mother if you would like...” Meg nodded and smiled weakly, 

“I've never even met her, I hope she will understand...”

“Before you sit on that bed, young man, you'd best clean yourself up!” the abbess said to Guy as he was about to sit.

“Wait...I'm confused. So I won't change into the thing we just killed? I can stay looking like a man? Well... sort of?”

“Have you looked in the mirror, young man? She's no longer touching you, you look like a dog...” her tone was almost comical, “You're covered in blood, your nails need a trim and your hair...just clean up a little, you'll stay like this the first twenty-four hours, after that time, you'll revert to more human features again, until then, you need to stay hidden...we'll deal with three weeks from now when it comes to that...now shoo, into the washroom you go!” the abbess said, shooing him out of the bedroom. Guy yelped and hurried to the bathroom, grumbling over the fact he had to draw his own bath. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and screamed.

“Guy?!...” Meg cried, worried about him.

“Oh, he's alright, he probably just saw himself in the mirror, that's all. I'd cry too if I looked like he does right now...” the abbess patted her hand gently, “I'll go see to your mother now, shall I?”

“Thank you...” Meg said softly, still in pain. She nodded and left. Guy came back out of the washroom, towel around his hips, dripping wet, damp hair newly shorn short like when he'd left for battle. His golden eyes darting around the room.

“... They all left?” Meg nodded, and held her hand out to Guy. She felt absolutely wretched, like she'd been run over by the royal carriage a couple of times, then dragged behind it from Scotland to Dover. Guy padded quietly to the bedside and sat beside her, but pulled his hand back as he reached for hers, ”Ah.... I'm still a bit... sharp...” Meg shook her head, her eyes closed,

“I don't care...” she said softly, still holding her stomach. How could a baby so tiny be so sensitive already. Guy took her hand as gently as he could, then laid his cheek against her belly,

“I'm so sorry...”

“For what?” Meg whispered, her voice hoarse. 

“Everything I have put you through... especially earlier when I let my fear and confusion overpower my love for you.”

“You're forgiven, My Love...” she opened her eyes halfway and smiled softly at him, her other hand stroking his hair, “we're all susceptible to fear at some point in our life. But I don't think it could ever overpower your love for me...or my love for you...” she whispered. Then was quiet a few moments. “...Are you truly happy we've another baby on the way? I think you may get that army after all...” Guy smiled despite being self-conscious about his fangs, and they glinted in the light,

“Never happier. Lets just hope he doesn't look like me this time, ey?” He made her laugh and she gasped sharply with a hiss as the laugh caught in her stomach muscles,

“You don't look that bad, Love...”

“Didn't you hear me scream? I look a fright.” He gently kissed her stomach and rubbed it soothingly.   
“And I'm still picking fur from my teeth.” Meg grinned, her eyes half closed again,

“Serves you right for biting that thing...you don't know where it's been...you're as bad as Henry, sticking things in your mouth that you shouldn't...” Guy chuckled huskily, and it sounded like a deep gurgling growl,

“I'll show you later where I can put my mouth where it doesn't belong if you'd like.”

“If you're talking about somewhere on my body, it most certainly belongs here, there and everywhere, as I belong to you...c'mere” she pulled him to her, “Kiss me, Darling...” Guy smiled tenderly and kissed her sweetly. It took a few moments of fumbling before he figured out how to kiss her deeper with his new teeth. Meg let her fingers entangle themselves in his hair, even as he fumbled. She couldn't care less about his fangs, just the feel of his lips on hers made her feel infinitely better. Guy sighed happily and nuzzle her cheek,

“I think... I'm finally feeling better...”

“Good, I think I am too...” she was about to kiss him again when there was a knock at the door,

“Pardon, Mazjesties, but I have just come from zhe council...zhey have agreed to zhe abdication, but zhey are not quite willing to let your wee child go as she iz royal blood...” he said with a slight bow.

“Good God, Man! I'm still naked! Shut the door!!” 

“Oh for pity's sake, Guy, you're wearing a towel...” Meg rolled her eyes at him as the doctor did his King's bidding.

“Naked enough.” he said with a pout, then let it fall as he got up and got dressed in sleep pants and tunic. Meg was briefly distracted by his perfectly formed buttocks as he walked to the wardrobe, even the doctor smirked at her as she tried to recover,

“What did you say about Faye? Why would they not allow her to leave, she is our child and as regent we should be the ones to decide her future, should we not?!” The doctor bowed slightly,

“Excuse me for not understanding zhe politics of zhe situation, Mazjestie. I am only concerned vith your well being and zhe safeguard of your secret...” Guy sat down in a chair beside the bed,

“So are they choosing my successor? Or am I to name one?... And why can't Faye come with us and return when she is of age?”

“I do not know zhese answers, Majesties. Zhey wish to meet vith you vhen you are well to discuss it further. I tried to get zhem to let you leave sooner, but it vas no use. I may be zhe royal physician, but zhey do not allow me carte blanche, unfortunately...After you have reverted back to your normal appearance, I shall arrange a ruse so zhat zhey may see you ill, yet still discuss the matter vith you zhemselves. Now if you will excuse me, I must try to aide Madame Abbess in distracting your mother, my queen, she is as tenacious as you...” he bowed slightly again and moved to leave. Meg sighed heavily,

“I should try to see her...”

“Are you alright to move? I could go somewhere to hide...” Meg pushed back the covers,

“I should be alright...you stay here, I'll go to her...” Meg sat up and eased her legs over the side of the bed. “I wish you didn't look the way you do, I need you beside me when I do this...” Guy frowned. If he had a tail, it would have been between his legs,

“... M'sorry.”

“It's alright...” she grimaced a little as she stood slowly. She took a deep breath and walked slowly to Guy, “You should get some rest too, My Love...I'll be back shortly...” she kissed him tenderly. Guy mustered a smile, then crawled into bed when she left, whimpering as the sheets touched the claw marks on her neck. He snuggled down into her pillow and inhaled her scent until she fell asleep. Meg met the Abbess in the living area and she fussed that Meg should be in bed, but she assured her she was fine and went to meet her mother. In a little sitting area down the hall sat a tiny woman with white hair, beautifully braided and swept up on the back of her head, she turned as Meg entered and rose with tears in her eyes,

“Mon Petite, Margaret?! “ Alyse said, almost crying. Meg nodded, not knowing what to say. “Oh how long I have waited for this day, my beautiful little girl,” Alyse took Meg's face in her hands, “You have grown into a far more beautiful woman than I could have ever imagined you to be...and your eyes...even they have changed, yet I would still recognize you anywhere...You received my letter?” 

“I did...not two days ago in fact. I cannot believe this...I never guessed that Lucinda and Lord Edgarton weren't my parents...” Meg was trembling, “...oh mother...”

“Shh, My Love...we are together now...” the old princess gathered Meg to her bosom, tears streaming down both their faces. Somehow Meg knew that everything she said was true, the letter, everything.

“I have so much to tell you, so much that I wished I could say to Lucinda, but never could...and you have to meet my darling husband and your army of grandchildren...” Meg gushed.

“Army? My goodness... slow down, My Meg, there will be plenty of time for all of that...just let me look at you, my beautiful daughter...” They talked for hours, until Meg began to feel the stress of the day again. Meg made sure that Alyse would be well cared for as mother of the Queen Regent, something she was so very proud of, before she returned to Guy's side and collapsed into her pillow next to him, sleep overtaking me almost immediately. Guy's eyes fluttered, a smile creeping across her lips, and he wrapped his arm around her before falling back asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

They must have slept well into the day because Meg was awakened by the smell of lunch being brought in by the Abbess and the Doctor. The abbess smiled with approval as she regarded them, Meg glanced over at Guy who was asleep on her shoulder and he looked normal again. Not wishing to wake him, the abbess pointed at the meal and at them and mouthed 'EAT!' Meg nodded and she and the doctor left,

“Rise and shine, My Love...” she whispered against his forehead as she kissed Guy between the eyes. Guy pried his eyes open with a groan, and looked at her with shining baby blues,

“Why? I was having the most wonderful dream...” 

“Oh...do tell...” she nuzzled his nose. Guy roared a yawn and stretched,

“Well... we were back in Ireland. And we had 14 children running around—two of which had tails like wee pups. But none of us were afraid or worried, for there we could be whatever fantastical thing we wanted!”

“Tails?!....Good Lord!!“ her stomach grumbled loudly and she giggled, “and fourteen children?...you must have been dreaming then!!”

“Well... we are halfway there now,” he bent and kissed her belly, “and this will make eight!”

“Yes, a nice even number to stop at...” she laughed, “...god, I'm starved...” she sat up, sniffing the aroma of roast duck and strawberry wine. 

“Stay there,” Guy jumped up and fixed them both a plate, balancing them both on one arm as he carried two full glasses in the other hand.

“Oh you...how you spoil me, My Love!” she took a plate and a glass from him and sat back into the pillows to enjoy them. Guy crawled in bed facing her and crossed his long legs as a temporary table, 

““So... I suppose I have to meet with the council soon...”

“I suppose...but not yet, you're still not feeling well, and neither am I and we both need to stay in bed some more...” she smirked at him. Guy stopped with his fork in the air and his mouth wide open, arching his brows at her,

“You. Are. Rotten.” Meg held the fork tip between her teeth, grinning at him,

“Don't you think you could find a better word than rotten...it sounds like your calling me a potato or some such nonsense...” Guy chuckled and patted her cheek,

“Yes, but you are my rotten potato.”

“I am not!!“ she pouted, stuffing more duck in her mouth and taking a sip of the wine. Guy chuckled again and returned to his food, finding himself simply ravenous, especially for the meat. Meg swallowed her bite, “I can not wait for you to meet my mother, Guy, she's so wonderful and tender, towards everything....I almost feel like I could tell her about our secret and she wouldn't think anything of it...I know you're going to love her as much as I do...” she said between bites. Guy nearly choked,

“You didn't tell her about me, did you?!”

“I said almost....but no, I didn't not yet...I did however tell her how wonderful you are and how madly in love with you I am, how I always have been and always will be!” she smiled tenderly at him. 

“Does she know.... Who I am?” 

“She knows you're Guy of Gisbourne, former Lord Lieutenant of Ireland, current King Regent...what else matters? You are my husband and Father of my children...what else is there?” Guy sat back hard,

“The name Gisborne does not have pleasant connotation in France.”

“Does it? You never told me that....she doesn't seem to care as long as you love me and I love you and you take care of me and our children...I told you, Guy, you will love her, she's so accepting of everything...” Guy growled, 

“I don't trust her.”

“Whyever not?” Meg was genuinely confused by his reply.

“Just... feeling...” he said.

“I sense no lies from her whatsoever...” Meg replied. Guy finished off what's left on his plate and drained the wineglass. Meg's plate was already empty, but she played with the fork in her hand. “Please, just keep an open mind, won't you?...she told me how she's been looking for me ever since she learned of the Edgarton's death. The letter sat at Edgarton Hall for the longest time while we were away and only recently was found by someone who knew to send it here...” Guy glanced up at her as his forehead creased, 

“Alright. For you. But if she gives me so much as a grain of evidence, it's the tower.”

“Guy! How can you say that? What do you think she could possibly want other than knowing me?!”   
she set the plate and glass on the table beside her and frowned in his direction, though not actually at him. “You can't think she wants anything from us because of our position, we didn't even have this position when she started looking...” 

“I don't know, darling. I don't know anything but instinctual distrust. I pray I am wrong.”

“I hope you are too...and here I was going to let you cuddle with me...but I don't want to now...” she frowned and folded her arms, pouting, but still mulling over what he'd said...She just couldn't see her trying to con them, all Meg felt from her was the emotional relief of finally seeing her child again, and those papers, they were real.

“Good lord, you're as bad as Faye!”

“What?!” Guy smirked,

“Does this mean I have to go sleep in the doghouse?”

“Oh you....c'mere...” she snuggled down into the pillows, “...why must we always be interrupted when we want time for ourselves...that damn dog...he started all of this...” Guy fairly pounced on her and wiggled his rear like he was wagging an invisible tail,

“What dog?” Meg giggled,

“That werewolf...but I did thank him for your added virility and strength...” she giggled again and covered her face with her arms, but then dropped them and frowned at him, “Why are you still dressed?!”

“So are you!” Meg bit her bottom lip and with a flick of her wrist, they were both naked and the door securely locked, “Better?” Guy smirked wickedly,

“I think I could get used to magic.” Meg giggled again, 

“I bet you could...I know I could...” Guy climbed up her body, kissing and nibbling her limbs as he went. 

“Mmmmm....I like that!” Meg sighed, as her fingers ran up his arms to his shoulders and neck where they gently massaged his muscles, her fingertips playing with his hair. Guy bit roughly along the tendon on the side of her neck as he dragged his knee up between her thighs, growling deeply. Meg moan slightly, “Mmmm...don't tease me, Darling...I want to make wild love to you!” With a quick movement, she'd rolled him onto his back and she lay atop him, licking his neck and chest, her fingernails running down his chest.   
Guy groaned loudly, grabbed her hips, and guided her onto his pulsing hard cock. Meg gasped a loud, high pitched moan that caught in her throat as he pushed her down onto his length. She nearly squealed with delight at the feeling it sent through her as she arched her back and began to move up and down, her cunt-blossom tight around his member. “Oh god...You have grown larger Guy...” Her breath caught in her throat again and she almost squealed as she came down on him again slowly, her fingernails digging into his chest. Guy giggled breathlessly as he thrust, holding her tight against him so he didn't buck her off,

“Dammit... It feels so good when you squeeze me like that, Meg.” Every thrust made her moan and cry out...his size was exponentially bigger and it made her feel every little vein and muscle movement when he was inside her. She was practically gasping with every thrust, and her whole body felt like it was pressing against him voluntarily, her arms almost couldn't hold herself up anymore he felt so good,

“Oh God, Guy...Yes Yes!! UUnnnnaahhh....please, give me more, I can't hold myself up anymore...”  
her torso met his with a smack of flesh as her breasts were pushed up against him. Her mouth connected with his neck and she bit roughly between his collarbone and the tendon. Guy grabbed her ass-cheeks desperately, pulling her harder against him the faster he rammed her, moaning and growling wildly as she bit him. Something deep inside snapped, and a rush of excitement surged forth as his orgasm hit so hard he could not even cry out. Meg cried out as he surged within her,

Oh YES!...Oh fuck, Guy, don't stop, please, don't stop...” she gasped against his skin, her hand sliding down his side to his hip, dipping between them and rubbing her clit hard, the sensations making it impossible to speak. Guy's climax lasted longer than ever before, and he was still thrusting and surging even as he began to wheeze from exertion. He let go with one hand and grabbed her breast, tilting his chin and guiding her nipple to his mouth. Meg was in heaven, a euphoric, erotic heaven. She could feel her own orgasm coming fast and she started to scream, but it wouldn't come out. She was left quivering and convulsing hard against him, painfully even, yet so wonderfully delicious as her throat made tiny high-pitched croaking noises, her face contorted in pleasure. Guy finally cried out with a strained grunt as it felt like she nearly broke him. His body finally gave out after several more thrusts, and he was left utterly spent, limp and soaked in sweat beneath her. Meg collapsed on top of him, exhausted, but so very very happy. She gasped against his skin, her body still quivering for several minutes. It was a long time til she could speak again, and even then it was only an extremely hoarse whimper, “Oh God...Guy...” Guy fumbled as he tried to pet her hair and his chest heaved,

“Feel good?”

“So good...” Her chest was against his and she could feel and hear his heartbeat, beating in time with hers, “I love you...”

“Hmmmm... I love you too...” Meg smiled and rolled off him, 

“I think the baby liked it too...” she could feel a warm fuzzy feeling emanating from her stomach area and she put his hand there. Guy giggled drunkenly, 

“I'm glad.” Meg pulled him onto his side to face her, 

“I hope we never become that couple who's been married 20 years and never has sex anymore...it's just too good between us to ever give it up!” Guy giggled again,

“Then be careful not to break me... Och-I think I'm bruised!” Meg giggled too,

“I could always use magic...well, when I'm not pregnant that is...and if you're bruised, so am I...but God that was so delicious!...I can always kiss it and make it better...” Guy's eyes twinkled,

“Okay...” Meg bit her bottom lip and kissed her way from his lips down to his manhood. She batted her lashes at him a couple of times and licked her lips, never breaking eye contact with him, then gently kissed her way down his length, lightly flicking her tongue at the tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth and gently sucking, still never breaking their gaze. Guy gasped and giggled, gently tugging at her hair, “Ow ow ow, no no... none of that... Ah... be gentle!” Meg grinned around him. And gently resumed her ministrations, moaning a little because he tasted so good. Guy whimpered and flinched, “Ow! Please, no more! It's sore... I think I'm too big now...” Meg released him with a pop, reaching around and grabbing his buttocks as she slid back up his body, 

“You can never be too big for me!” Guy winced and giggled,

“Yeah but... I think I strained something.” Meg tried to keep a straight face but she melted into giggled as she peppered his face and neck with kisses,

“You know your children are most distraught over your illness, I think the doctor might let you see them for a minute, to continue the ruse...” Guy's face lit up, 

“Truly??” 

“You'll have to ask him, but I don't think even he could resist those faces!!!” Guy smiled brightly and wiggled his toes excitedly. Meg kissed him once more and rolled off him to get dressed, pouring herself another glass of strawberry wine first. Guy grumbled,

“Can you put my clothes back on me?.... M'tired.” Meg cackled a laugh.

“Silly man...” she waved her hand and he was dressed again, “Happy?” Guy burrowed under the covers, humming happily,

“Yes.”

“Lazy bastard...” she winked at him, then went to find the doctor to ask if the children could see their father, he agreed but admonished them to be brief. “As requested, Darling, seven Gisborne nuggets and a side of Irish setters...” she said as they all came barreling into their parent's room. The dogs sniffed the floor and the air as if they knew there was another canine present but couldn't find it. Guy smile weakly, trying desperately to hide his playful grin, 

“My babies....” The children rejoined in sounds of 'Papa, Deddy, Dada and baby gurgles.'

“Be gentle now...” Meg said as they piled on the bed.

“OOF Och! Ow!!” They poked and pinched and crushed Guy, and although it hurt, this was heaven for him, “So what foul things have you all been up to ey?”

“Nothing too terrible,” Robin said. 

“Faye and I have been trying to teach the triplets their first words,  but it's not going so well...is it, pretty girl!” Rose cooed to Gislaine as Meg bounced Richard and Dove on her hips. Guy chuckled,

“Maybe they just have nothing to talk about yet!” Robin wrinkled his nose, 

“They could at least say someone's name!!” Guy smiled softly,

“Gislaine... Hey baby girl... Say dada...” She smiled, gurgled and bubbled at him, but didn't say anything intelligible. 

“How about you two?” Meg looked at Richard and Christine. Dove gurgled at her trying to grab her face, and Richard only squawked. Guy giggled hard until he started to cough, 

“Robin, son, hand me that glass of wine would ya?” Robin did as he was told, 

“Are you alright, Father, Mother said that you would would ill for a long time...” Meg set the babies on the bed and let them crawl over Faye to their father. Guy sipped the wine and handed it back to Robin to set on the table,

“Aye.... I will be lad. Probably for the rest of my life. Papa can't defeat this enemy.” The look on the children's faces was heartbreaking,

“Come now, no sad faces!!” she said.

“I'll still be able to play. And maybe we can go back to fairyland! If they let Papa quit his job, I'll have lots of playtime. I know I haven't been around much lately...”

“Ireland?! We're going back to Ireland?!” Rose and Robin almost shouted. The three older children whooped and hollered. 

“Less noise, less noise!“ Meg admonished, “Besides, it's not settled for sure, but it is a possibility...”  
even the babies were gurgling. 

“When we get back home, I teach you thwee all 'bout mah faewie fwiends!” Faye says, tickling Richard, who's laying with his head in her lap, feet up in the air. Guy smiled softly at his bed full of adorable gremlins, and almost began to cry,

“Meg...?”

“What is it dear?” 

“Why don't you bring her in to share in this moment?” he suggested. Meg smiled at him and nodded.

“Who hew?” Faye asked.

“Yeah, who her-I mean who are you talking about?” Robin added. 

“I have someone very special that I want you all to meet, I'll be right back. Rose, watch the wee ones, they don't yet know not to fall off the bed...” Rose nodded and Meg left to get her mother and bring her in. There were tears in her eyes as she spied all the children on the bed, “Mother, meet your son-in-law, Guy, and all of your grandchildren...” All the children looked at her doe-eyed,

“We have a grandmuther?!“ Rose asked.

“You do now, my sweet...oh look at you all, so many beautiful children...” Alyse stepped nearer to them and Dove put her arms out to her and she carefully picked the wee baby up and held her to her chest,  
“Hello sweet baby girl...” 

“Guy, this is my mother, Alyse Bennoit, sister of King Philip of France...” Guy smiled softly and raised his hand, 

“My apologies, lady mother. I would normally stand and bow properly... But I'm a little pinned and trapped in bed.”

“A perfectly reasonable and delightful excuse, My Son....I see twins and is this triplets? I am glad to see that trait was not lost on you, My Sweet...Now, what are all of their names?” Alyse asked. Meg had Robin pull up a chair for her to sit in next to the bed,

“From oldest to youngest we have Robin and Rose, Faye, Henry, Richard, Gislaine, and Christine, whom we call Dove...” she motioned to each of them in turn.

“My goodness, I am so very pleased to meet all of you.” Alyse smiled as she hugged Dove to her again, “Hello, Little Dove!” she cooed to her. Guy watched her carefully, his piercing blue eyes taking in her every feature and movement, and his fears began to calm. He saw Meg's eyes and her mouth and cheeks in the elder woman and he found himself relaxing. That is until Henry decided to climb his father and he accidentally scratched open the claw marks along his collar bone. Guy yelped,

“God's hooks, Hal! I told you to be careful!!” The blood was quickly soaking his sleep shirt collar. Robin grabbed Henry and Meg rushed to get a towel, 

“Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, just yet...” she whispered to Guy. 

“No... It's fine... My body may suffer,” he smiled, “but my heart is finally peaceful again. This is exactly what I needed.” Meg smiled adoringly at him, and nuzzled his temple with her nose as she wiped up the last of the blood and dabbed at the scratches,

“Papa is not a climbing frame, Hal!“ Henry got a sheepish look on his chubby face and Faye snickered, smiling her mischievous smile. She climbs up by her father and pulled her hedgehog out of the pocket on her dress,

“Look Deddy, I taught him a twick!“ She set the little ball of spikes on the bed in front of her and he sat there looking at the finger she was holding up, “Woll ovew...” she made her finger go in a circle and the hedgehog curls up into a ball and rolled around in front of her, just as the Willow and Rolley rolled over on the floor, then uncurled and looked at her again. She put her hand down and the hedgehog scampered back into her embrace. Meg laughed heartily,

“It appears you've taught the dogs that one two, Faye!” Guy laughed musically, 

“I had even forgotten about that thing!”

“Da bebies need a pet too, and Hal! Wose and Wobin gots diew own dogs, I gots ma hedgeyhog, Dey need sumfin too!” Faye said, leaning her head against her father's shoulder and looking up at him with those giant amethyst eyes of hers and batting her long lashes at him, “Pweeeeeeessssee!!!” Meg and Alyse were trying not to giggle out loud as they held the 'bebies' as Faye called them. Guy furrowed his brow and looked at her very sternly, nearly bursting at the seams as he tried to resist her doe eyes,

“Now, Faye. What would the babies do with such a creature? They're liable to eat it!! And Hal needs to learn to be more gentle first.... Pets are not as durable as Papa.”

“I dunno what dey do wit'em, but dey should have dem! Hal could have a big dog, he gentle wit Willow n Wolley!” Now Rose and Robin were trying not to laugh as Hal grinned wide, showing all his baby teeth,

“Doggie doggie doggie!!!” he shouts. Meg feigned a cough as she almost lost it. Guy's lips break into a small smirk,

“Maybe a big dog he can ride like a pony?” 

“Pewfect!!” Faye said, raising her hands in the air as if in victory. Willow had since curled up in front of the fire with Little Bell asleep on top of her, but Rolley had his paws up on the edge of the bed since he thought Hal was trying to call him in his baby way,

“Doggie doggie doggie!!!!” Hal said again, “Dede doggie!!” Guy's smile fell fast,

“Did you... Just call me a doggie?” Meg burst out laughing,

“I don't think he called you a doggie persay, I think he's just trying to get your attention so he can HAVE a doggie...” Even Faye was laughing as Hal started to bark, which started Rolley to barking. Meg groaned, “here we go...” Guy's heart started racing, and sweat beaded on his brow as the migraine came roaring back. He flinched as it hit, and clapped his hands over his ears,

“Stop! ENOUGH!!”

“Alright, children, we'll take your grandmother and you can all play in the nursery, alright....” she glanced at Guy and tried to, as quickly as possible, bundle everyone out, just as the doctor was coming in. 

“Majesty, the council is wondering whether they might have a word with you now...” Guy snapped his head up, his eyes rimmed red,

“Now?!” 

“Perhaps, I should tell them now is not the best of times?” 

“No.... No.... Perhaps now is best. We won't have to feign anything.”

“As you wish, Majestie..” he ushered in four of the eight member council, the highest ranking officers, and stood at the door, should he be needed for anything. Meg let the children play with their new grandmother and she was so very delighted to do so. She kept repeating how she never thought to have seen grandchildren, let alone so many and so soon. Meg returned to the bedroom to find the council in deep conversation with Guy and she waited next to the doctor, should she be called to speak. The noblemen all gasped when they saw Guy. He could tell by the look in their eyes they hadn't believed he was truly sick. The oldest knelt beside the bed, bumbling over himself, but Guy waved his hand,

“I'm fine... It's nothing—” perfectly timed, a violent cough caught in his throat, and he nearly vomited from the hacking. The nobleman jumped up and back, then bowed his head ashamed for being skittish. An hour passed, maybe two, as they discussed the process of abdication. Everyone agreed that it would be best done through public decree instead of a public speech by Guy, and as they presented the papers for him to sign, he took pause, “What of Faye?.... Can I not take my daughter with me?”

“Your highness, with all due respect, she is not your daughter. You have known this from the beginning, that she must stay here and be raised as future queen...” said the Baron. Guy's lips parted in disbelief, and his head swam. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No... they couldn't...

“But you don't understand her condition!! You don't understand HER!!”

“My Lords, please do not take my daughter from me! “ Meg looked to Guy for aide, “If I need to make it a decree, I will, I have the right!! You will not take my daughter from me!!” Meg went to the bedside table and opened the drawer where the letter from her mother lay and pulled the official documents from the parchment, “Here! Here is my proof! Well, look at it!!” The baron took the parchment, looked it over, and laughed,

“Milady... You realize what this means??”

“Not exactly...but I think it means I can overrule you...”

“Aye. It does. It also means that you are the true queen, and your husband has no power to abdicate...” he looked at Guy with a sneer, “He is merely your consort.”

“King Henry named him as his brother, surely that makes him deserving of the crown in and of itself, but I will abdicate if I must. My husband is ill and we must leave for his health's sake. I may have been born a princess, but I was never cut out to rule, neither was my husband and I don't want that kind of life for my children either unless it is by their choice...and you will watch how you speak to and about my husband!” Meg stated with a deadly glare. The Baron merely bowed and stepped backwards. Guy clenched his jaw to keep from growling at him as they ripped the decree from his hands and left,

“Come to us in the council room when you are prepared... We shall have the decree ready for you... Queen Margaret...” Meg glared at them all the way out the door. The doctor followed them out as well. As soon as the door was shut, Guy growled,

“Ohhh... I could've bitten the bastard.”

“I almost wish you had, the gall and rudeness...I'm mad enough I could spit!!” Guy growled again and fell back on the pillows,

“Och... My head is about to split open....”

“Here, let me...” Meg crawled back up on the bed and placed her fingers on his temples, sending him soothing sensations to ease the pain. Guy sighed as the pain left,

“Darling... You will get sick doing that...”

“Just a little won't hurt him too much...” she smiled and kissed him gently, “Guy...I don't want to go to the council on my own...”

“You'll fare better than if I went... They hate me already. You could see that.” Guy said.

“I know,” Meg replied, getting mad again, “It's not right, if I could I would choke them all just because they looked at you wrong!” Guy chuckled weakly,

“I'm sure you would. Now go, don't keep them waiting. Lets just get this over with and get the hell out of here.” Meg smiled,

“Alright, My Love.” Meg went to the council and made her stipulations. She told them that she would give her children the option of becoming king or queen when or if they so desired when they came of age, at which time if they decided not to choose that path, Meg would name a successor. Satisfied, they agreed on pain of removal from their positions. Exhausted from three hours of discussion, Meg returned to her room and collapsed next to Guy, “Good Lord that was a nightmare...”

“So... When can we leave? And who did you name your successor?”

'As soon as we're packed, My Love...and Faye will be given first choice of ruling, if she decides against it it will fall to Robin, then Rose and so on. But it will be their choice, I told the council that I would not force the position, or have the position forced by the council on any of my children!”

“But... Who will rule until she is old enough? Oh Meg—you did abdicate didn't you?!”

“I did. The council will rule until such time as Faye or Robin decide to return...but I retained my right to overrule them, I do not trust those men as far as I could throw them, and that's pretty far considering my my powers...” Guy let his head drop back and groaned,

“So we still aren't free.”

“We are free! Free to do whatever we want to do!” 

“But you'll have to constantly check in and keep vigilant...”

“No I won't, I'll have a spy...I turned one of the councilmen to our side the first time you were ill. His wife is also ill and I made sure that she had everything she could possibly need and he has remained loyal to us ever since,” Meg smiled at her husband, “I'm more resourceful than you think” she raised an eyebrow at him with a satisfied smile. Guy conceded and closed his eyes, 

“Do you need any help with preparations?” he asked. 

“No, Ian and the Abbess are making all the arrangements, including those for my muther.” 

“... Good. Then I can take a nap.” Guy hummed and snuggled down. 

“Since McGuire is n the Lord Lieut's castle, Ian knows of another much more secluded place where we can be much more free without fear of discovery or persecution...” Meg said softly, laying her cheek against his chest. Guy purred happily and stroked her hair,

“Good... and we can have a whole pack of dogs... for the children... to play...” his voice faded into soft snores. Meg fell asleep not long after, being overly exhausted from the anxiety of not knowing their future. Now that it was settled, she could relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don't forget to review and fave for updates! I'm working on editing and uploading it as fast as I can!


End file.
